Namikaze Misaki II: Kunoichi Undeterred
by katherinekitkat13
Summary: Few years later, Misaki and Naruto fatefully reunite, albeit under less than ideal situations. Things have changed, but feelings remain the same, with the dangers of reality fast approaching, how will Misaki have time to keep up with her feelings? Especially for a deserter she once had promised to never part with. Second Installment of the Namikaze Misaki I: Kunoichi Unfold.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko, Kazuhiko and the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1: Ill Fated Reunion

Wind blew past the four figures standing up on the edge of a cliff, the moon shinning so bright behind them, that the four figures were barely distinguishable other than shadows looming on the cliff.

One of the four figures looked up at the velvet skies.

"It's a full moon" the voice said contemplatively, another wind blew past them, and this time the wind was stronger, carrying petals of flower along with it. This stronger wind that carried the petals collected itself in a little tornado, the petals amassing itself until one whole figure had joined the rest.

"What news?" The tallest one had asked their latest member.

"The Akatsuki had managed to seal of two tailed beasts, particularly the seven and the five tailed beasts, apparently they are now on the move to make their third capture; the one tailed beast residing inside the Sunagakure Kazekage" the figure said and all five figures straightened up their relaxed poses.

"Then that is where we must go" the tallest one said and altogether the five mysterious figures had disappeared into the night.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

It was that time of the day where it had been too early for a new day to commence and too late for the previous day to end when Tsunade sat on her desk, doing her duties as Konoha's hokage when a hulking figure entered the room.

"I thought you'd have left the village by now" Tsunade said not even taking her eyes off the papers.

"I thought I'd wait till everyone was gone" Jiraiya said entering the room.

"So what news?" Tsunade said turning her chair around to face her old teammate.

"The akatsuki are beginning to get bolder with their moves; their taking on higher and higher profiled missions, missions that a hidden villages would decline, at a much lower rate" Jiraiya explained.

"You don't mean?!" Tsunade exclaimed, watching earnestly as Jiraiya slowly nodded in deep thought.

"However, I did find something very interesting." Jiraiya said and looked outside the skies to contemplate.

"Recently, their missions have been less than successful, in turn their covers are shaken to say the least, no longer can they roam and enter villages hidden or not without being apprehended" Jiraiya continued.

"You mean there is some sort of resistance against them?" Tsunade asked, thinking who it could have been brave, strong and stupid enough to go against a dangerous opponent such as the Akatsuki.

"Their pretty much as elusive as the Akatsuki, however, only one thing known. They are composed of five female members. Their so famous that everyone else have dubbed them the Kunoichi Five"

"Kunoichi Five huh" Tsunade glared at the blank space in deep thought. Jiraiya stared deep into the night skies as he remembered the village he and Naruto had once passed by. A village that had recovered straight from the ashes of their brothers and tears of the beloved.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

" _Help! Somebody help us" a crying woman shouted as she huddled her gravely injured husband and crying children to her body in the midst of a raging fire. The whole village was burning; they had been attacked during the night, no one even knew they were infiltrated until a loud explosion broke out, and a fire started, engulfing everything in its path, swallowing the entire village._

 _A beam had fell inside their house, hitting the husband's head and trapping them all in, the room grew hotter and blurrier with every second that past and the children had passed out from the smoke. The woman cried harder for help, already losing hope._

 _Suddenly the front door that was barred shut by the beam crushed, open along with the beam and in walked several burly men with scimitars._

" _Take anything that is still of value" the biggest one ordered and his men had dispersed into the burning house, taking everything that was still of use. The leader of the pact walked towards the small family._

" _You would sell a fine price, as for your children, I'm sure slavers would be glad to get them off your hands" the man said pointing his weapon on the husband, who was breathing, but was still unconscious._

 _The woman's eyes widened as the bandit raised his sword ready to plunge it in her husband's neck, but a flying blade imbedded itself on his neck, killing him instantly. The woman looked around to see that the rest of the bandits had also died silently. There amidst the fire, a girl stood, with long red hair that seemed to mold with the burning fire._

' _a flaming angel' was the last thing the woman thought before she completely lost hold of her awareness._

 _Outside the burning house, bandits chased citizens and looted properties as the fire raged on._

" _Futon: reverse tornado technique" a voice said and a gush of wind rushed around the fire, stealing it of its oxygen, rendering it to nothing but smokes._

" _Suiton: chilly blanket technique" another voice said amidst the scream and a gel like water engulfed the whole vicinity immediately quenching the fires with its chilly embrace._

 _Every single person, bandit and citizen alike paused and watched the scene in front of them as the flames began to extinguish into smokes._

" _Damn it hurry, the fires gone!" one of the bandits said._

" _We better hurry up and round this people up!" another said and they started chase the citizens once again, only a woman appeared, stepping in between them and their prey._

" _Katon: Fury of hell technique!" the girl said and altogether a demon like blue flame emerged and swallowed the bandits. The citizens collapsed in the mixture of relief, exhaustion and the adrenaline wearing off._

 _Another girl had jumped in and examined the fallen bodies that lay huddled against each other, soon three more girls had joined the other two._

" _How are they?"_

" _They're all fine, probably just exhausted having spent their adrenaline" the girl examining the citizens said and made a few hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground._

" _Ninpou: mass hospital technique" she said and a warm green light emitted from the ground and engulfed every citizen, immediately healing the injured._

" _That should do it" she said and walked away, followed by the rest of the girls. Unbeknownst to them, the leader of the village had opened his eyes long enough to see five female figures walking away in the dead of the night after saving them._

" _Five Kunoichi" he muttered before falling asleep once more._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Jiraiya had long since left the building to leave Tsunade to her thoughts. It had not occurred to her how long she had been immersed in the silence of her troubling thoughts until…

"Excuse me" a female voice broke her reverie as a knock came from the door. Once it had opened, there stood a person that she had not been expecting to see.

For there on the doorway stands a woman where a girl once stood. Long gone were the 'too excessively designed to be a ninja outfit' clothes, replaced instead with more practical and simpler, yet yukata inspired ensemble. Long hair was longer and blue eyes seemed deeper, yet the familiar shade of red and the smile upon that face still remained. Finally, Namikaze Misaki was home.

"It's been a long time Tsunade-sensei" Misaki said as she entered the room casually as if this was not the first time they were seeing the other in a couple of years.

"I wish it had been on lighter terms, but I am afraid that I have grave news" Misaki began as she stopped to stand in front of the hokage's desk, smile had been replaced with a serious, yet unreadable expression. There are a million things that both older shinobi wanted to ask the girl; like what has she been up to for the past couple of years, has she encountered dangerous foes, what had she learned, did she know anything about what is happening outside, however, all of these questions were pushed down their priority lists of 'to ask Misaki the moment we see her,' when they saw the mask of seriousness on her face.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, her attention, solely focused on the girl, Misaki had a serene personality, something that she inherited from her father, along with the face that is rarely seen not smiling.

"I don't know the specifics, but the Akatsuki had infiltrated Suna deep into the night and apprehended the fourth kazekage, Gaara, my best guess is that he is the vessel of the one tailed beast, a messenger falcon should arrive early this day. The akatsuki are getting bolder with their actions, frequently taking high profiled missions, and rumor has it that they had managed to capture and seal two of the tailed beasts out of their human vessel" Misaki explained without beating an eyelash.

The fifth hokage carefully regarded Misaki as she told them of the very reason why she had even returned to the village. She had suspected Misaki and her group, whoever she was travelling with had managed to go as far as to connect the disappearance of random ninjas and the abduction of jinchuriki. How deep exactly is Misaki digging, she doubted even Jiraiya might know, but she couldn't bring himself blame the girl who is doing everything in her power to make sure her brother doesn't get hurt.

"Tsunade-sama!" a lone kunoichi violently and unceremoniously opened the hokage's door ran inside and handed her a scroll, one which Tsunade quickly opened to read through its contents, frown growing deeper by every word the passes through her eyes. Her eyes widened as she made sure to read the scroll twice, Misaki had been spot on, not a single detail out of place

"How did you get hold of this kind of intel?" Tsunade asked, such information of this caliber would be hard to come by and to garner information this fast, even Jiraiya has problems regarding this sort of information gathering.

"Easy, I was there" Misaki simply said, earning a frown from the two.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

 _The five figures arrived at Sunagakure silently, in fact, standing on top of the village borders, one would think that a hidden village would have it heavily guarded, and as a matter of fact it is._

 _Well, was._

 _They arrived to a graveyard, bodies littered everywhere, murdered and without resistance, it was a pretty safe assumption to make that they were very likely murdered by their comrade, someone that didn't need to be too strong, only someone they can easily make the mistake of trusting._

 _Above them, a blond member of the akatsuki flew high above the entirety of the hidden village of the sand, the tails of the bird firmly holding a helpless Gaara._

" _Gaara!" one of the female figures lurched from her spot, this time under the bright moon, the five figures were visible. Ayako, the very girl that lurched from her spot was a girl with a long blonde hair and violet eyes. She didn't get very far since she was held back by a girl with long red hair; Misaki held her tightly in her arms as the girl struggled against her._

" _Ayako, calm down" the oldest one said, holding the blonde's shoulder, effectively calming her. The tallest and oldest girl, Yoko, the one with the long dark blue hair and mint green eyes, stared at the youngest member of their group in empathy, out of all of them, the situation will be the hardest for her._

 _First is due to the fact that Ayako hailed from the hidden village of the sand, and this was her kazekage being taken from her. Second is that Ayako grew up shadowing the very person who is currently being chartered off, god know where, and the third one, is due to the fact that wherever Gaara is going to be taken, one outcome is known, he would die from the beast being taken from them, just like the first two jinchuricki did when akatsuki had rid them of their tailed beasts._

" _We must inform the other villages of this, with Gaara captured, there are only six left before Akatsuki completes the preparation for whatever they're planning" another member, Natsumi the girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes said. Ayako didn't manage to hide the conflict in her eyes, but was easily eased up when another hand patted and ruffled her head._

" _There's still time, if we play our cards right, we might be able to save Gaara, but our top priority is stopping akatsuki" Kazumi the girl with long brown hair and motherly green eyes comforted their youngest member and Ayako's mask of doubt and worry and anger was joined with determination._

" _What are we going to do now" Ayako said as Misaki slowly let her go, feeling her resolve strengthen in her arms._

" _Ayako, right now your village needs you most, survey the area and see if there are still people who are alive, give them first aids, enough to last until they are able to receive proper medical attention. Kazumi is also right, if we play our cards right, we still might be able to The one that lurched from her spot and save Gaara, The rest of us will have to inform our respective villages of what is happening, get help if possible, remember Ayako, help the living first" Yoko ordered and the five immediately dispersed into the night._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"It's been a long time since I've had a mission, I'm so excited!" Naruto cheerfully said as he walked along with Sakura and Kakashi, the two could almost the hum in his voice as he walked at a gleeful pace.

"Naruto, accept the mission without complaint. These are our orders, got it?" Sakura said already looking suspiciously at Naruto.

"I understand" Naruto said, however Kakashi was already dreading the meeting with the hokage, knowing exactly how Naruto would react despite Sakura's warning.

The three of them were already expecting what this day is going to be from the moment they enter the office all the way to how they are going to report their accomplished mission, but everything flew out the village, the moment they opened the hokage's office and set eyes inside the hokage's office, when somebody they weren't expecting to see stood right before them.

"MISAKI!" all three said in unison as Misaki turned to look at the latest arrivals, heart fluttering as she saw her brother for the first time in so long.

"Naruto!" Misaki's eyes visibly brightened as she approached Naruto who caught her in a heartwarming embrace, making sure to spin her around above ground before setting her back on her feet to look at her.

"Oh, you've grown!" they said in unison and laughed in unison, and an image of them as kids flashing before everyone's eyes and a foreshadow of two familiar people right behind it as Naruto and Misaki reunited, playing a game of spot the difference against each other's persons.

Tsunade wanted to smile at the double nostalgia, but now is not the time, as much as it pains her to break their sweet reunion, they had more pressing matters to address. Clearing her throat she slammed her hand on the table, garnering everyone's attention.

"Sunagakure's kazekage had been abducted by the members of the organization called akatsuki" if anyone was not paying attention to Tsunade earlier, this time, she had the unparalleled attention of everyone in the room.

"We have acquired more information regarding the akatsuki and so the sunagakure has officially requested our help. Your mission is to go to Sunagakure immediately, find out what's going on and report back to Konoha immediately, from then on, you will follow orders from Sunagakure and provide them with back up!"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Wasting very little time Ayako had surveyed Sunagakure's perimeter, in search of survivors, no matter how grave their conditions may be, applying immediate first aid treatments exactly how she was taught by Kazumi and carrying them where they can be quickly seen and treated by the rest of the villagers.

"Wind Release: Boulder of Winds!" Ayako yelled as she erupted strong winds from her fists to crush the rocks standing in her way. She wanted to get this over as quickly as she can, as much as Ayako hated to admit it, Natsumi was right, there was no certainty that Gaara may still be alive, so she must focus on whom she can save at hand first before chasing after Gaara. However, that didn't stop the strong urge for her to forget everything else and chase after Gaara.

Ayako felt tears run down her cheeks as she aided the people from her village as quickly as she can. She couldn't stand to lose Gaara, not now, not when there are still so much left unsaid.

' _The things you'll regret most in your life are the ones you did not say or do'_

Misaki's words rang inside Ayako's head, along with hundreds of scenarios that circled around her what ifs and what could have beens.

"You can't die yet Gaara, I won't let you" Ayako convinced more of herself than anyone else as she asserted her work before jumping down the wall perimeter and running off into the desert, disappearing in the form of a small petal filled hurricane.

Ayako went on for quite some time until she stumbled upon a clatter of debris, amongst those debris was a black unmoving figure that was all too familiar to her. The small hurricane stopped beside this fallen form, petals coming together to form a body. She knelt down beside the figure, turning him over to inspect if he was alive.

Ayako confirmed the dreaded truth that the person lying amidst the sand was indeed Kankuro, who was barely clinging on to life as he lay there in the dust.

"Kankuro!" Ayako said cradling his head in her arms, shifting to the person in her arms and to the direction where the track leads.

"A-ya-ko?" Kankuro muttered before succumbing to unconsciousness. Ayako quickly laid him on his back against the sand and inspected the damages done onto him. He had a wound on his chest, but it wasn't deep to cause any serious damage, however, the discoloration surrounding the wound dictates that a poison had entered his bloodstream through the wound. Ayako gave one last look at the direction of where Gaara was dragged, before pulling Kankuro up and placing him on his back before sprinting as fast as she can back towards the village.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Once they were disbanded to quickly collect their things before proceeding with the mission, Naruto had asked Misaki if she'd like to come with him, but she cordially turned him down, with a gentle smile.

"Well, see you at the gates then!" Naruto said as he waved good bye, sprinting into the village crowds on the way to his apartment.

"You're going to visit your mom aren't you?" Kakashi said behind her with a knowing smile as Misaki sweat dropped while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, she'll probably go ballistic if she finds out that I returned to the village for the first time in years and left once again without seeing her" Misaki said as the two of them walked towards the direction of the Namikaze household. Kakashi stared at the red haired kunoichi who walked in front of him, no longer the mischievous little girl, but now a strong young lady, who was already beginning to make a name for herself. Her hair was longer, and although she was still short for her age, she had already grown taller, with a little assistance from the heeled feminine ninja sandals she wore.

Kakashi froze in shock when Misaki suddenly halted and turned to face him, her face a mask of frowning seriousness as she walked towards him and stared him in the eye in a scrutinizing manner.

"Kakashi you" Kakashi's began to feel himself sweat even more as Misaki began.

"Have you already made me an imouto or an otouto?" Misaki said, her face bouncing to it's sparkling smile of innocence as Kakashi literally hit the ground.

' _I guess she still the young mischievous girl´_ Kakashi thought as Misaki resumed her walk back to the Namikaze compound.

"Here we are" Misaki said, stared at her home, regarding that not much had changed structure wise.

"The house hasn't been suffering Kaede's wrath much lately, so nothing much has been renovated" Kakashi explained, easily reading the amusement in Misaki's eyes as it roamed the exterior.

"Well here goes that record" Misaki said moving to open the door.

She had only managed to open a fraction of the door before senbon needles came her way, barely registering in time to dodge. Inside the dark halls glowering eyes emerged from the shadow and lunged outside.

"How dare you not go to your mother first the moment you returned the village! Why you?!" Kaede growled as she leapt to the air, fist ready to hit Misaki, who kept dodging and evading her hits with an amused smile.

"Sorry mom," Misaki disappeared from in front of Misaki and reappeared behind her mom, engulfing her in a tight hug. At that moment, Kakashi looked at mother and child, no words were exchanged, but the tightness of the hug had said all that Misaki wanted to say to Kaede.

"Tche, little brat, you think you could get off easily with just an apology and a bone crushing hug" Kaede said, but her face showed the complete opposite, as she place her arms on top of Misaki's.

"I missed you too mom" Misaki said smiling, despite their time apart, Kaede had not yet changed.

"Sorry to break the reunion apart, but we're kind off on a schedule here" Kakashi said approaching the mother and child, making Kaede look at him in question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I sort of returned here with a distress signal from Gaara, Tsunade-sensei has given us orders to aid Sunagakure in whatever they may need, so we're kind off in a rush" Misaki explained, her eyes casting a sincere apology of not being able to spend more time with Kaede upon her return.

"Although, I don't know how much time we'll save since Kakashi went on his way to accompany me here" Misaki wondered, as she pinched her chin in between her index finger and thumb. Kaede and Kakashi both froze at Misaki's remarks, they had forgotten to tell Misaki about that little detail over the years.

"I don't mean to be an ingrate, but really Kakashi, we could have saved more time if you had just gone on back to your flat and left me to deal with mom, however, you do have a bad habit of leaving a few things behind, so I'm not surprised if you have a few things stashed here, but I doubt it would be enough for a mission of this caliber, with a unforeseen duration, then there is also…" Misaki continued on rationalizing, or rather over rationalizing the situation,

"Umm, Misaki, he sort of lives here already" Kaede said, nervous at how Misaki is going to react.

"Well, you can borrow some of mom's stuff, I think she wouldn't mind, I'm just not sure, how her equipment is going to suit you, you have different tactics after all but I think you- WHAT?!" Misaki exclaimed as Kaede's words finally sunk in her mind, making her look at both Kaede and Kakashi and vice versa again and again, just to make sure they weren't getting back at her for teasing them. However, the mixture of serious and nervous looks on their faces had told her everything she needed to know. Misaki's face mask of surprise gradually returned to her amused and contemplating face.

"Well I suppose it makes sense, with the sexual tension between the two of you, I think what surprises me the most is how long you two held out" Misaki wondered, not really aware that her thoughts had all been uttered out loud.

"Why you brat!" Kaede said lunging to punch her, but Misaki ducked out of the way, leaving the exterior of the Namikaze household to the mercy of Kaede's ridiculous strength and anger.

"Well, there goes the house had not been suffering under Kaede lately" Kakashi said scratching the top of his hair.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Naruto and Sakura had already been waiting at the village gates accompanied by the fifth hokage who was ready to see them off when Misaki and Kakashi arrived at the gates, Kaede still in tow.

"Oi, Misaki, Kakashi we're about to leave without you!"Naruto yelled out as he waved his hands towards them, urging them to walk a little faster.

"Idiot, as if we'll ever leave without either of them" Sakura said hitting Naruto in the head.

"Sorry. Sorry we were just a bit caught up" Misaki said not really wanting to explain that it had taken them this long because they had to calm Kaede down from destroying the whole compound. Misaki ran towards Naruto and made a fist bump, one which Naruto accepted eagerly.

"Okay we're off!" Naruto announced as they looked back at the people who went out of their way to see them off. Kakashi stared at Kaede's eyes, a conversation that only the two of them would ever know. Without any hesitations, Kakashi nodded, with fierce determination barely poking its head behind the usual lazy and calm façade of his barely revealed face.

"We'll be back Master" Sakura saluted, and there they began to set off for their mission.

Imagine the surprise when a figure with unruly long hair jumped in front of them, simultaneously blocking their way.

"Oh, Naruto, are you about to go on a mission now?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto simply nodded with glee.

"But more importantly," Jiraiya said walking past them to talk to Tsunade.

"Tsunade I've got some information for you, the Kazekage of Sunagakure-" Tsunade didn't let him finish to save some time and pointed towards the group of shinobi he had just passed.

"I know, I'm just about to send them off to Sunagakure now" Tsunade explained making Jiraiya make a double take with an unexplainable reaction before leaning to whisper in Tsunade's ear.

Misaki regarded the two Sannins carefully, already having a good idea of what Jiraiya was whispering in the lady hokage's ear.

"It's an emergency decision you see, I just made the best one I could" Tsunade explained, but Misaki had approached the two, placing a reassuring hand on the bulky man's shoulder, that would have been impossible if Misaki had not been wearing a heeled sandals.

"It'll be alright Jiariya-sensei" Jiraiya froze as he heard the familiar voice, turning to see a nostalgic vision, one not of her mother who she resembled so closely, but a picture of her father, so clear in her shadows. Jiraiya gave the nostalgic sight a contemplative stare before smiling, regaining confidence in the will of the next generation before him.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Note: First Chapter of the next installment, if you have managed to make it here, you have my most sincere gratitude, I am so sorry it took longer than expected, but I promise to make it up from here.

Once again thank you for reading until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2: Of Poisons and Antidotes

It had been a while since the unit had left the village and Naruto had been in an urgent mood since. Misaki knew it not only had something to do with the fact that his friend, Gaara was the one on the receiving end of the enemy's oppression, but it also had something to with the fact that someone like him, a jinchuriki, who had to fight and work all their lives against people who shunned them, being hunted and wrangled like some sort of animal to use as a weapon.

And it had pissed Naruto beyond limits, so much that Misaki could even feel his anger boiling inside of her, something that they had been always able to do. Whenever the other twin's feelings gets into the extreme, no matter where the other one is, they would feel it. It wasn't something that Misaki could explain, probably a twin things, but it existed.

"Naruto! I know you're in a hurry, but don't disrupt the unit!" Sakura scolded as Naruto's next leap made an extra mile longer than the rest of the unit.

"But-" Naruto was about to defend his reason when Kakashi stepped in.

"Don't lose your cool, Jiraiya-sama told you not to remember?" Kakashi said, reminding Naruto to of his master's words before they parted at the gates of the village. Misaki made an extra effort to create a stronger leap in order to keep up with Naruto.

"Besides, it also might be a trap for you Naruto, so be careful" Misaki said looking deep into his eyes, making sure her worry is as clear to him as his anger was to her.

Naruto was reluctant, but nodded, albeit begrudgingly, they had all been right, but still every time his thoughts returned to Gaara all he could feel was anger to the people who would dare to hurt Gaara like this.

"For crying out loud" Sakura watched as Naruto began to slow down to the unit's pace as Misaki talked him out of his rashness, her eye averted downwards and there she was a lone figure travelling alone by foot.

"Temari-san" Sakura called out as she descended down to the ground, followed by the whole unit.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Ayako burst into Sunagakure's hospital, sweating and panting as he rushed Kankuro to the rushing doctors who had been expecting him since she had sent out the message. Ayako could not believe her eyes when she saw Kankuro lying face down on the ground, unmoving, his prized puppets, shattered and torn around him, the very same state he was in.

As much as she wanted to pursue Gaara, she needed to tend to Kankuro, who was already slowly dying with a wound from a poisoned weapon, so she made the difficult decision to abandon her search for Gaara in favor of saving Kankuro's life.

"Please take care of him" Ayako had shouted after the doctors who immediately rushed Kankuro into his waiting room, she felt helpless. She couldn't do anything but slow the poison down as much as she can and apply first aid.

"Damn it," Ayako said punching the wall beside her as she stared at the close operating room. If only Kazumi had been the one to find Kankuro then she would have known exactly what to do from the start. She begrudgingly resigned herself on a seat just outside the Kankuro's operating room and interlaced her fingers, clenching her hands together, as she gritted her teeth.

"Please be alright Gaara" Ayako muttered, forcing her tears behind her eyes. This isn't the time to be crying, but she couldn't help as the memories of the last time she and Gaara were together kicking in.

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$Flash_Back*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$_

 _Ayako sat on the railing of the roof as she swung her legs, watching the villagers of Sunagakure going on with their merry little lives. A new, albeit unexpected Kazekage had risen amongst the ranks, therefore today was the day she was going to be relinquished of the duties given to her by the previous kazekage, as Gaara's guard._

" _What are you doing out here?" Ayako looked behind her to the source of the voice, indeed, just as she perceived, it was Gaara's deep voice she had heard._

" _Nothing, just thinking, tomorrow is your inauguration, you have come so far, congratulations Gaara" Ayako said, her eyes focused more on the red dusk skies of the desert rather than the very person she was addressing._

" _That is your congratulating me right?" Gaara calmly spoke as he walked towards the person who had been a part of his life for as long as he can remember, stopping to stand beside her before the railings._

" _Of course what else would it be" Ayako replied easily, her eyes closed to feel the warm breeze as it hit them, still refusing to look at Gaara._

" _Then why are you talking as if you're saying good bye?" Gaara said, and Ayako slowly opened her eyes, and on them reflected the deep thoughts that had been bugging her since the announcement of Gaara taking office had been made._

" _After tomorrow, I plan to leave Suna for a while" Ayako said slowly, even the words tasted foreign in her own lips. For a while, everything between them was so silent that the loudest thing they can hear was the wind whistling as it blew past them._

 _Gaara's thoughts had suddenly became flooded with doubts, majority of them circling around Ayako, had she really been there for him because it was her duty to be there? Did she accept who he was, is because it was her job to do so? And now that he will be officially inaugurated tomorrow, her orders from his father would no longer take effect, is that why she is leaving, so eager to get away from him._

" _You're leaving because you are no longer bound to your duties to be around me anymore?" Gaara finally had the courage to ask. If there was one thing he learned since the incident with Naruto, is that he has to understand before jumping to conclusion._

" _Did you really think I was around you because it was my job to?" Ayako said, this time looking at Gaara, for the first time since their conversation had started. Looking in her eyes, Gaara knew the answer to his questions, he just wanted to hear her answers._

" _You know, I've been watching you all my life, even before I was assigned to you, I'd always be there four, five, six paces behind you, always trying to reach you. You being assigned to me as my charge had been my purpose, my life. Tomorrow when all the people look up to you and recognize you as their new Kazekage, I will be relinquished of that purpose. I want to find my purpose, not some order that the Kazekage or any other person gave me."Gaara felt a figurative boulder on his shoulder lighten as he listened to Ayako's reason for leaving. He wasn't able to see it before, but he could see it now, how Ayako had been there for him, through the bad and the worse, and he wanted her to know that he would like to return the favor._

 _Gaara didn't answer, and frankly Ayako would have doubted it was Gaara she was speaking too if he answered, instead looked to the desert dusk skies, and soon so did she, the two of them enjoying the silence between them._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$Flash_Back_End*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_- =o#$_

Ayako looked up as she heard faint footsteps approaching her way, she looked up to see the very famed elders of Sunagakure, Lady Chiyo and Lord Ebisu, sibling who have learned to pillar the village's strengths and secrets.

That included her selection as Gaara's guard.

She stood up at the sight of the two, at a crisis like this, it was an obvious desperate decision of the council to pull out these two at a time like this, and they had a very good reason to do so. Because these two kept everything for the village's best interest, and it didn't matter what or who they were going to sacrifice for it.

"Huh, as I recall, you're" Chiyo began as they stopped before her,

"Isago clan's Ayako, correct?" Ebisu continued and Ayako nodded wary of the two. If there was someone in the whole village who didn't appreciate her leaving, it would be these two. For they had wanted her to keep on fulfilling her mission, as if they have predestined Gaara to slip up and I would have sufficient reason to end him.

They three of them stood against each other, staring the other party down, filling the air with unbearable tension that was only halted when they heard Kankuro's groans of pain from within the operating room. Soon the two parties had lead go of their stare down grudge match in favor of attending to Kankuro.

Ayako returned to her seat, listening intently as the progression of Kankuro's poision symptoms continued despite their best combined efforts.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

On the last they of their travels towards Sunagakure, Naruto, Misaki, Kakashi, Sakura and Temari had been held back by an unexpected sandstorm, which forced them to take shelter inside a small cave as they waited the storm out. An occurrence that further agitated Naruto.

"Here we're so close to Sunagakure, I can't just sit around waiting" Naruto declared, glaring at the surging storm, already beginning to stand up and charge head on, if only Kakashi had not held him in place just right on time.

"Naruto, I told you not to lose your patience"

"Be patient, right now Temari is the one who's the most anxious," Sakura said.

"The ironclad rule it to stay put right there if you encounter a sandstorm, you lose your sense of direction in a sandstorm. We often hear of people, dying of dehydration after getting lost in the desert. It'll be okay, a sandstorm around this time of year shouldn't last too long " Temari explained with a composure that rivaled a well pampered cat walking.

"Naruto, I know you want to save Gaara as quickly as possible, but you have to consider that rash decisions would do more damage than anything else" Misaki place her hands on top of her twin, trying her best to calm his anger.

As soon as the sandstorm let up, all of them shot up from their sitting positions, running into the desert as fast as they can to make up for lost time.

The longer they took to get to Suna, the lesser chance there will be for Gaara's safe return.

Two Suna shinobi had received them at the village entrance, immediately directing them to the hospital where Kankuro was still fighting Sasori's posion at death's door.

Misaki frowned when she heard that Kankuro had been hot on Gaara's tails when he was taken down by Akatsuki members, her entire being instantly worrying about Ayako who probably went on her way to pursuit Gaara and his abductors as soon as she felt that she had assisted the village well enough.

"Damn it!" Temari cursed upon learning that not only is her youngest brother captured by dangerous S-ranked criminals with the certainty of death heavier against life, her other brother had to be attacked and barely hanging on to life.

"Temari-san let's hurry I'll take a look at him" Sakura said at the group pushed themselves faster than before.

Imagine a damn breaking under pressure of a huge lake, that's exactly how much relief Misaki felt when she saw Ayako by Kankuro's operating room.

"Ayako!" Misaki pushed faster than the whole group to greet her friend who was visibly shaking in a cesspool of anxiety, anger and fear. Misaki stopped before her friend as Temari and Sakuro already rushed inside the operating room.

"Misaki" Ayako literally jumped from her seat and launched herself in Misaki's arms. If it had been any other day, Misaki would have side stepped and let the girl fall on the floor, but this was a special case, so she was going to give Ayako a break this time.

"What happened" Misaki said as soon as Ayako had released her from her soul crushing hug.

"I was in pursuit of the akatsuki members who took Gaara when I came along Kankuro's body in the desert. Never before have I seen him this so defeated, his puppets in the same condition as he was. Misaki I don't know what else I'm going to do, he was attacked with the same poison we had encountered before, if only Kazumi is here" Ayako began to hyperventilate as she recounted the events to Misaki.

Misaki drew back her hand and slapped Ayako so hard it almost caused her to hit the ground.

"Snap out of it Ayako, nothing good will come out of panicking" Misaki scolded as she tied her long hair up as she made her way inside the operating room, leaving Ayako to calm herself down.

When she got inside, Naruto was shielding Kakashi from an apprehensive looking old woman. Misaki looked back and forth from the woman to Kakashi before looking at Kakashi suspiciously.

"Kakashi what have you done now?" Misaki said scrutinizing the entirety of Kakashi's entire being who sweated even more as he raised his hands in defense and innocence, laughing and smiling nervously.

"Why-why are you scolding at me" Kakashi asked Misaki, then the situation was all resolved by another elderly looking person that this was not the man she was apprehensive about.

"I was only kidding" the old lay brushed off everybody's woes with a laugh, making everybody sweat drop.

The dumbfound expression on everybody's faces didn't last very long as Kankuro's groans of pain erupted once again, as he tried to choke himself to rid him of his misery.

"Misaki" Sakura called and immediately, Misaki was on Kankuro's other side, ready to help Sakura with whatever she can as she inspected Kankuro.

"They seem to have used a heavy-metal type of toxin. It's the type that acts upon the muscles to destroy the cells."

"That explains why he immediately felt the effects of the poison while lasting this long. If my calculations perceive to be correct, he was poisoned only moments before Ayako had found him." Misaki explained assessing Kankuro's sweating form on the operating table. If Ayako had not came across Kankuro just after his battle, it would have taken everybody else a day or so to find him, and that would have been bad for his condition. This time, he was very lucky.

"Let me see his medical records" Sakura asked and the Suna medic gave her his clipboard before presenting a list of toxic ingredients.

"The cardiac muscle will be destroyed, and the heart could stop beating at any time so, it's difficult to say whether we can concoct an antidote in time" Sakura explained as she quickly scanned through Kankuro's medical reports.

"You don't mean that, isn't there anything we can do?" Temari exclaimed, showing the real state of her heart for the first time since learning about her siblings' conditions.

"We have encountered victims of this kind of poison, I can easily make the antidote that we have used on our previous patients, however, at this rate, even if we did concoct an antidote at this instant, there is no telling whether if it would kick in, in time to counter the effects of the poison. It has already spread to far wide in his body, I suspect the his blood vessel have already spread the poison in every major muscle. However-" Misaki didn't finish her sentence and looked to Sakura, who looked back at her. Misaki may have not finished her medical nin training with Tsunade, but it didn't mean she wasn't familiar with her methods.

Sakura nodded and immediately requested and array of items from one medic and requested the other to assist Misaki in concocting the antidote.

The rest of the group had stayed with Kankuro and watched warily as Sakura extracted the toxin straight directly from Kankuro's mucsles, as Misaki, together with a single medic from Suna and Ayako went out of their way to procure the antidote for the toxin that would probably be finished in time once Sakura had already removed the bulk of the toxin that had spread inside Kankuro's body.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki, Ayako and the other medical-nin (whose name Ayako couldn't remember, and Misaki has yet to hear) worked on the antidote for Kankuro at the village green house. Since Sunagakure is a desert village, they had a greenhouse specifically developed to grow the following plants needed for medicine.

Ayako and the Suna-nin watched anxiously as Misaki took a dropper and dropped the finished antidote on the testing scroll that had the drop of the toxic Sakura had directly extracted from Kankuro's cardiac muscle, and watched in held breaths waiting for the effect.

"You did it Misaki-san" the Suna-nin said in both glee and relief as the toxic disappeared moments after the antidote made contact with it.

"Please take this immediately to Kankuro and have him drink the entire glass, I'll stay here and produce a bit more of it" Misaki said and the unnamed suna-nin immediately took the glass to deliver it to Kankuro.

"Isn't that batch enough to completely push back the toxins inside of Kankuro?" Ayako said as Misaki began to prepare another set of antidote, this time, she was going to make it a little more concentrated than the other one she made for Kankuro to drink.

"Ayako, in a day or less, we are going to come up against the same foe who uses that very poison, we need to be prepared" Misaki explained as she quickly worked on three separate, much more concentrated antidotes, which she placed in three separate syringes.

"Let's go, we have kept the others waiting long enough" the two kunoichi nodded at each other and brisk walked back to Kankuro's operating room wherein they had left the others.

"You should all get a good night's rest as well, I have prepared a room for you to use" Baki had declared as soon as Ayako and Misaki had returned from the village green house.

"What?!" Ayako demanded, quickly assuming a defiant position against Baki at the same time Naruto assumed his, almost in sync. To simple speculators, it would almost seem as if it was Ayako and Naruto who were twins rather than Misaki because if the synchronization in their action.

Misaki looked at the two rash blonds before Baki as they prepared themselves to defy Baki's decree.

"But we've got to find Gaara quickly-" Naruto began but Kakashi had stepped in, once again.

"I'll take advantage of your kindness if I may" Kakashi announced stopping the two blonds for making anymore protests against the idea of a full night's rest.

"We're going on a harsh march from tomorrow" Kakashi said and Ayako approached him grudgingly.

"Who are you to make that kind of decision" Ayako said glaring in the single visible eye of Kakashi.

Misaki stepped towards her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kakashi has a point, we're going to go up against the akatsuki tomorrow, you of all people know that we need to be in our best condition if we're going to stand a chance against them" Misaki said with a comforting smile that she directed to both blonds, who reluctantly let go of their defiance, not seeing fault in Kakashi and Misaki's reasoning.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"I'm glad the procedure went on smoothly" Sakura said as she sat down on the opposite bed where Misaki had seated herself in, both of them dressed in pajamas ready to rest after the day's events.

"You're a great medic Sakura, Tsunade-sensei clearly taught you well" Misaki said smiling with pride at the thought of her friend successfully completing the procedure and saving Kankuro's life on her first try.

Sakura laughed in both embarrassment and at the memory of the exact moments wherein Tsunade had taught her.

"Oh yeah come to think of it. I have always wanted to ask you this question, but you left and talking isn't really the first thing in line the moment we saw each other again." Sakura said standing up and sitting on in front of Misaki on her bed this time.

"What is it?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Well, you have been progressing really well with your training with Tsunade-sama, why did you suddenly resigned as her student?" Sakura asked, to this Misaki pinched her chin with her index finger and thumb, looking at the ceiling in contemplation for her answer.

Sakura waited patiently for Misaki's answer. Her withdrawal came as a shock to everyone, since Misaki had been doing really well under the fifth hokage's counsel, and if it wasn't for Misaki dropping out, Sakura would not have had the courage to approach the hokage to take her in as her ward. She was grateful, but at the same time curious why Misaki had vacated the internship.

"Well, Tsunade-sensei is great kunoichi, probably the greatest of her generation and she was, well is for a reason. She had a strict regimen and her discipline with training is extra ordinary" as this Sakura laughed nervously as she remembered her own experience under Tsunade's training, Misaki laughed at Sakura's expression, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. Misaki laid down on the bed and placed her hands behind her head as he eyes remained thoughtfully fixated on the ceiling.

"As I said, Tsunade-sensei is a great kunoichi, but being under her training, don't get me wrong, I am extremely grateful to be her student, even for just a little while, however it felt unnatural for me. Also, I felt like if it hadn't been for my mom, I think both Tsunade-sensei and I would have ever considered to be in a master-student relationship. I think it's mostly because we adapt different styles. For instance, Tsunade-sensei is a grade A taijutsu, practitioner, taijustu is not really my forte" Misaki said laughing in embarrassment.

Sakura thought carefully for a moment and realized Misaki had been right. It wasn't noticeable since Misaki was very skilled at kenjutsu and she had an over the top speed, but her taijutsu could use a little more help.

It was instant that Sakura had looked at Misaki in a different light, where she was seeing Misaki as not a Kunoichi, but like her a girl looking to find herself in their world of shinobi.

"Besides, I think I saved a few bone or two from being totally crushed under Tsunade-sensei's mercy" Misaki joked and Sakura laughed followed by stories of her experience under Tsunade's training.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Ayako took a deep breath before entering the establishment she had not entered for a long time, an establishment befitting a family known for breeding perfect assassins.

"Now there's a face I hadn't seen in a while" her mother's voice met her the moment she had entered the Isago family house, the place where she grew up but can never bring herself to call home.

Her mother looked exactly the same, wearing the strict and detached look on her face, even at the funeral of her own husband. Ayako stared back at her mother's deep eyes, and instantly she was reminded why she had even approached this establishment in the first place.

"Mom I-" Ayako's mom cut her off with a raised hand.

"Let's talk this over tea," was all she said and walked away, already expecting Ayako to follow in suit just as she always had.

However, Misaki was having none of that, it appears her mother had still not caught on the idea why Ayako left in the first place.

"No, I'm care here for one and only one thing and I will not wait it out any longer." Ayako said glaring at her mother.

"I came here to tell you, that you were wrong. It wasn't my purpose to lead the Isago family, or soon assassinate Gaara. Assassinating isn't my path, killing is not the only thing I'm good at, and I know that now. I'm through acting the way you or the entire family want me to be, and I will start with protecting my charge Gaara" Ayako announced defiantly against her mother and left without saying anything further.

A factor that made the Isago family stand out among the rest of the clans in the village is that they upheld a tradition of having charges to guard, and when they said guard, the Isago were never meant to protect their charges. They were assigned to watch and shadow their charges, waiting for them to slip up and give them a chance to kill them, and Ayako had been chosen to guard Gaara but the fourth kazakage himself.

'I'm coming Gaara, wait for me' Ayako thought as she walked the streets of Sunagakure.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Kakashi stood before Misaki, Sakura and Naruto as they prepared to set out to look for Gaara.

"Alright, as soon as Suna is ready, we'll join them for Gaara's rescue, got it?" Kakashi said to his team, just as Temari approached them with a small league of suna-ninja behind her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she announced, her eyes full of determination to look for her youngest brother.

"Alright, let's do this" Naruto said stretching his limbs to prep for their mission, however Baki had jumped down amongst their group as asked of them to wait for what he has to say.

"Temari, you and the others stay here in the village and patrol the border" Baki ordered, much to everyone's surprise.

"What do you mean by that" Temari asked, pissed at why she was being taken to a different mission where she could be searching for Gaara.

"That's an order from above, the reason is if it becomes widely known that the kazekage is absent, there's no telling when other villages will attack our village" Baki explained futher.

"That's the more reason why we have to get Gaara back as soon as possible, these guys from Konoha came all this way for the purpose of going to Gaara's aid. Gaara is our Kazekage right?" Temari argued, but stopped as Misaki place a hand on her shoulder.

"Baki has a point" Misaki said, shocking everyone that she had taken Baki's side, the very same Baki who killed her precious master.

Misaki had to admit that it was hard to, but she knew there was a sound reason behind Baki and the whole council's decision, with the Kazekage missing and the whole village still recovering from akatsuki's attack, the village is vulnerable and ripe for the taking.

"Don't worry Temari, we'll make sure to take Gaara back home" another hand placed itself on Temari's opposite shoulder and she looked to see Ayako fully prepped to join the Kazekage Rescue squad.

"Ayako" Temari whispered, despite being an Isago in charge of Gaara, Ayako had not displayed a single intention to end Gaara, as a matter of fact, Ayako had always been the one watching over Gaara.

"I'll leave it to you then" Temari muttered, reluctantly and begrudgingly, still finding it hard to accept the fact that they had to leave the search for Gaara to others.

"Don't forget about me" a voice announced from above them, making them all look towards the source, there stood grandiosely on top of the roof railings was lady Chiyo, all packed and prepped ready to go.

"I'm already retired so I can do whatever I like" lady Chiyo further said, as the younger, much younger suna ninja tried to talk her out of it.

"Don't treat me like an old woman, I haven't doted on my dear grandchild for a while after all" she continued, jumping from the roof, landing on all four in front of the whole team, finally completing their squad.

"Alright let's go!" the squad had moved, together with the Suna-nin assigned to patrol the borders to see them off.

All but two…

Before Misaki could join the others, Baki had held her wrist, holding her in place.

"About your sensei, I-" Baki began.

"No need, I think Hayate-sensei knew the risk of what he was doing at that time, and I know for a fact that he would have just let it slide by now." Misaki said then looked directly in Baki's eyes.

"However, it never really makes it easier to accept that someone you held so close is gone, please keep that in mind the next time you kill someone, Baki-san" Misaki said, the intensity of her eyes shocking Baki enough to lose her grip on Misaki's wrist.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Once again thank you for reading until next time!


	3. Chapter 3:

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for readitng!

Chapter 3: A Clone for A Clone

It had been a while since the small group assigned to rescue the fifth Kazakage from akatsuki. They had already left the sandy desert and now find themselves immersed in lush green forests. Misaki frowned, the akatsuki were not to be taken lightly. They were strong but didn't rely in the confidence of their strength as they still pushed through on dragging Gaara out of their lands and risk being spotted early, and it seems she wasn't the only one who had noticed this as Ayako had begun gritting her teeth once again in anger.

"Damn, how far did they drag Gaara?" she said, Misaki noting that the farther they had gone and the longer time had passed without them finding Gaara, the angrier and the more agitated she got.

' _Note to self: Make sure that the two of them would have a proper length of time and space for their reunion or else she would be in this sourly mood for months.'_ Misaki thought as they continued to trek the forest. In truth, she with how long Gaara has been gone, she did not have the confidence to assure Ayako of the certainty that they would still be able to rescue Gaara. It had happened in the best that they would try to rescue a jinchuriki alive, however, they haven't been successful thus far.

Misaki didn't want to raise Ayako's hopes so high, only to have them crashing down at bullet's speed. However, she wasn't ready to give up hope just yet, no matter how hopeless the situation already is.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sakura's voice broke through not only Misaki's but everybody else's thoughts as they continued to advance towards where Pakkun had relayed Gaara was. Sakura waited a good while until Naruto's attention was focused on her.

"Since when have you been targeted by the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked, Naruto was so taken aback with Sakura's question that it took him a moment's silence before muttering about not knowing and going on ahead of the group.

"There was that one time when two people from the Akatsuki, that came to Konoha in order to make contact with Naruto, but that was three years ago, and they have only started making a move now. I don't know why?" Kakashi explained as he matched Sakura's pace. Misaki could clearly remember what happened that day. The day where she and Naruto were left alone by Jiraiya in the hotel and had opened the door to not only one, but two S-ranked criminals from the notorious group of criminals.

"Why did they wait three year?" Sakura asked, noticing the obvious gap between the contacts.

"It might be because they didn't want to, but because they couldn't, because Jiraiya-sama was always hanging close to Naruto" Kakashi speculated out loud. Misaki was about to correct him of whatever reason the Akatsuki had hung back for three years, but lady Chiyo had already beat her to it.

"Based on the information I acquired, there apparently is another reason, there is quite a bit of preparation involved, if one's gonna draw out the Tailed beast that's sealed within people, and my guess is that they have encountered difficulties with that" Chiyo theorized, impressing both Misaki and Ayako at how close the old woman is with the truth behind Akatsuki's hiatus.

"You're actually close to the truth. In order to be able to harbor immense power, they needed to procure a container with equal, if possible greater strength, and the nine tails was simply too strong to be conquered three years ago" Misaki explained the dilemma Akatsuki was faced with long ago.

"What is this tailed beasts you're talking about?" Sakura asked.

"What?! You're Tsunade's disciple and you don't even know that?! Konoha has a nine tailed fox" Chiyo exclaimed.

"The nine tailed fox is considered top secret in Konoha" Kakashi explained Sakura's lack of information.

"well that' not surprising, I guess" Chiyo speculated before Ayako had enough of the old relic and butt in.

"A tailed beast, refers to the beasts with tails. Long ago, our village had a one-tailed beast, that's the shukaku sealed inside of Gaara." Ayako said, her voice ranging from annoyed, sad and angry as she spoke.

"So there are other tailed beasts beside those two?" Sakura proded.

"Yeah, there are a total of nine tailed beasts in the world. They had special characteristics as each one differ in the number of tails, hence their given names. Each beast carry immense power and in the world of shinobi, they were used for military purposed by hidden villages around the world. They competed to get their hands on them, but no one was able to control that kind of power, one that surpassed even human capabilities." Ayako explained further.

"We're still not sure why they wanted such immense power or even how they think they are going to control not only one powerful uncontrollable beast, but all nine, but we figured it was up to no good." Misaki re-counted years three years' worth of travel and research materials.

Their group continued running through the vegetation, until wind blew past them and Ayako instantly knew that an enemy was up ahead.

"Everybody halt" she yelled out, and almost immediately, everybody stopped running and reverted to an on guard position.

Ayako and Misaki had assumed the anterior position of the whole group, Misaki's hand already on the hilt of her sword attached to her back, both of them already averting their gazes from the blood stained eyes of his.

"Uchiha Itachi" Naruto muttered, Misaki guessed that even though Naruto had prepared himself that he might be able to encounter Itachi since they were after the very group that he was also a member of, but reality is always different from expectations, no matter what the case is.

"Everybody, I don't care what you're personal business is with this guy, but don't try and dare look into his eyes" Ayako announced to the whole group.

"So he's the brat who killed his entire clan" Chiyo said looking back to Itachi, whilst actively avoiding his eyes.

"It's been awhile, Misaki, Kakashi-san, Naruto" Itachi greeted the familiar faces from the group as if he was an old friend, who had just missed replying to a couple of letters,

"You bastard! Not just me, but even Gaara too! I will destroy you guys" Naruto growled, his anger getting the best of the entire situation. Misaki had outstretched her arms in front of Naruto stopping him of whatever he plans to do.

"Naruto, I know you have immensely improved, however don't take lightly to who your opponent is" Misaki said, not taking her eyes of her enemies' form, for she wasn't confident to let him out of his sight.

"Misaki!" Ayako said as Itachi began raising his hands.

"I know" Misaki said finally pulling out her sword.

"Let's go" Ayako said rushing towards Itachi before he can use his hands to form any sign, with Misaki following in suit, sword drawn out.

Ayako had raised her dominant fist, posed to strike, however, at the last moment, she disappeared, leaving a miniature petal-filled twister hitting Itachi, who jumped back, but still got hit half of the blistering winds, the seemingly soft petals scratching as it hit him.

However he wasn't fast enough to dodge Misaki, who disappeared before his eyes and appeared behind him, giving him a flying kick that sent him a couple of meters away before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Tche, just like him to initially confront an enemy with a fail-safe" Ayako said materialized next to Misaki, not trusting their eyes to scan through their surroundings for his eyes might be lurking everywhere, waiting for them to search for him.

"There!" Misaki pointed at the black cloacked Uchiha standing in front of the rest of the group. Ayako was quick to run towards her comrades, but was not prepared for another Itachi blocking her almost kicking her, if it wasn't for Misaki appearing her just in time to push her out of the way and use her arm to block his leg.

' _This clone is different´_ Misaki thought as she pushed Itachi's leg away. Even though strength and taijutsu were her weakness, it was also Itachi wasn't also known for his strength nor his stamina.

However Itachi is very smart, and he knew how to utilize what good he has and still emerge as victor in a battle.

"Ayako! Don't take your eyes of the enemy" Misaki scolded as she summersaulted farther from Itachi and landed on one knee next to Ayako.

Misaki frowned at the Itachi in front of her, no matter how close he was to the real Itachi, he was still some sort of copy and no way near the caster of the technique. As Misaki can recall, she was no match against Itachi's technique nor battle experience, however if there was something she bested Itachi with, is speed and stamina, and she was well aware Itachi is familiar with her fighting style.

Misaki planted her feet firmly on the ground, with both her hands gripping tightly on her katana. The copy Itachi's eyes frowned at her new stance, preparing himself for whatever she has in store for him. Itachi knew Misaki's fighting style relied on her speed, and he knew that she was going to use it against him.

Misaki bolted on her feet, but instead of lunging at Itachi, she darted in all different directions surrounding Itachi. Itachi followed Misaki's movements well tried to follow Misaki's movements, but with how fast she was going, Itachi can barely keep up, even with his sharingan.

If he was struggling to follow her every moment before, it was almost visually impossible to keep track of Misaki when she was moving too fast, she had begun creating after images of herself.

Once Misaki deemed that Itachi was distracted enough, she stopped all at once, revealing four shadow clones within the after images. Itachi barely had the time to dodge Misaki's shadow clones, which pushed him back a few paces back. Barely, but he still managed to evade and terminate Misaki's shadow clones.

"You're not getting off that easy! Wind Release: Prison of Petals!" Ayako slammed her hands on the ground, and suddenly petal filled twisters started bolting up the ground, trying to imprison Itachi into one of the twisters, who found the twisters way too easy to track with his sharingan compared to Misaki's after images.

"I can track your moves with my sharingan" Itachi the copy told Ayako, who just stared at him with a mixture of victorious and mischievous look.

"That's the idea" Misaki said behind him, Itachi turned to face Misaki, but it was too late, because even before Misaki spoke, she had already ran her sword through the clone of the man she once held so dear.

It took Itachi a few seconds to realize what Misaki had already done.

"You didn't hesitate, like you did before" he said.

"I had to make a choice, it was either you or Naruto" she replied and Misaki swore she could see a trappings of a smile, however, the technique erecting the clone had already faded before she could even see a smile she had long wished to gaze upon once more, turning into another man's face, one she wasn't recognize.

Misaki and Ayako watched as Itachi's façade disappeared into another man's face before returning to rendezvous with the rest of the team. When they got there, it seems that they too were up against the same kind of clone.

"Damn it, it was a total waste of time, he was just a clone" Ayako said, hands fisting as she stared at another man that was used in place of Itachi.

"That's exactly the point, they were letting us waste our time" Misaki said staring at the body, a shinobi, probably one from Suna that was reported missing right about the night of the attack.

"If they are stalling us like this, that can only mean one things, they are already extracting the tailed beast" Chiyo said as her brush glided across the small scroll in her hands. A look was exchanged between Misaki and Kakashi and in that instant, as if they weren't separated for years, as if they didn't reconcile just days ago, both parties had understood each other's message.

"We must move quickly if we want to save Gaara" Kakashi announced amongst the group, garnering everybody else's attention.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The entire group had been running for a while, at a considerably slower pace, compared to their pace before encountering the fake Itachi, and it had begun to worry Misaki more than anything.

"We'll take a rest here" Kakashi suddenly announced once they have reached an appropriate clearing, making everybody turn to him.

"The hell" Misaki had barely gotten away from Ayako's way when she marched up to Kakashi, mirroring exactly what Naruto was doing. Misaki shook her head at the two's antics and similarities, laughing how two people who have never met before mirror each other so well.

"The hell do you mean stop?"

"Weren't you the one who said we don't have that much time?"

Ayako and Naruto yelled at Kakashi at the same time.

"We are going to go up against the akatsuki tomorrow, and compared to our pace before meeting with the fake Itachi, we have gone slower" Kakashi explained, and once again the two had found themselves unable to argue against the logic presented before them. Misaki sighed and placed hands on each other's shoulders.

"He's right, and that one was a fake Itachi, we need to be better than our best if we want to stand a chance" Misaki explained to them, slightly tightening her grip on their shoulders before breaking away, and just like that the two blond hot heads began to take word and prepared to rest for a while.

As the group rested, Misaki opted to rest on the tree branches, while staring intently at the direction they were heading. Somewhere out there, Gaara was enduring the shukaku's extraction. Misaki felt her heart miss a bit when she imagined Naruto in Gaara's place.

"You know, if there was one thing you have gotten better at, is how you mask your feelings" Kakashi said ruffling her red hair, making Misaki smile at the nostalgia of the gesture.

"You were worrying about Gaara, and dreading to see the day that it would be Naruto in his stead aren't you?" Kakashi said sitting beside Misaki. Misaki laughed, even at an older age, Kakashi can still read him like that perverted book he always carries with him, no matter where he is.

Misaki didn't answer, not because she didn't want to, but because they both already know the validity of the answer between them.

"Don't worry, Naruto may still be a knuckle head, but he has gotten a lot stronger" Kakashi smiled at her, trying to comfort the worry stricken girl.

"Besides, you have no doubt gotten stronger too" he added, Misaki smiled at him, it was unlikely of Kakashi to be the optimistic one, but she'll take it.

"You know, you're acting more and more like a father day by day, are you sure we're not going to be chasing after little Hatake babies soon?" Misaki chided, and just like that, she was back to her normal self.

Just a little while after Kakashi and Misaki's heartfelt moment, Kakashi soon woke everybody up in order to continue their pursuit of Gaara, and everybody was back on their feet in order to rescue Gaara, no matter how helpless the situation.

Not long after that, they have approached a river between two cliffs, and just as Pakkun had scented out, with the rest of the Konoha nin dogs, this was indeed the hideout the akatsuki had dragged Gaara to.

When they got there, it seems that Team Guy had already beaten them to it, as the whole team of four stood before a gigantic boulder with a huge seal attached on their front.

"Yo!" Kakashi announced their arrival, making the rest of the team aware that they had finally entered the scene.

"You're late Kakashi!" Might Guy greeted back.

"As if you were expecting anything other than being late from him, Guy-sensei" Misaki jested

"Hey, hey seriously what team are you on? Sorry to keep you waiting, we encountered something troublesome along our way" Kakashi defended.

"Naruto, Sakura Misaki!" Lee greeted with glee, at the sight of friends, some he hasn't seen in a long while by now.

"By troublesome you didn't mean me Kakashi didn't you" Chiyo added.

"He certainly did so" Ayako said, earning a hit on her head from Chiyo.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" Sakura said as the two groups met halfway.

"Who's the old lady and the new girl" Ten Ten asked as she scanned the other half of the rescue team for the fifth Kazekage.

"Oh, this is Lady Chiyo, an elder of Sunagakure, she will also be our consultant, and this is Ayako, a friend of mine that I traveled with" Misaki introduced their Suna delegates that will be joining them for their mission.

"Now, shall we do this Kakashi" Guy said.

All of the group stared at the hulking boulder embedded on the entrance of the hideout, the only thing standing between them, and accomplishing their mission. However, things are a little trickier than it appears to be.

Neji activated his byakugan in order to prepare the whole team of what is going on inside, they were large in number yes, however one can never be too certain or too prepared when fighting the akatsuki. Meanwhile, Misaki stared at the seal of the entrance, trying to figure out how they can get in.

"What's in there, Neji" they all turned to the byakugan user, who even as he had seen the interior of the cave, still cannot put in words what he had seen, a very rare occasion for someone like Neji indeed.

"Well, then it's something that we have to see for ourselves then?" Lee said.

"That makes things simpler then" Guy said placing a hand on his shoulder before summersaulting a few feet back. Before everybody knew it, Guy charged towards the boulder on full speed, fists ready to take action.

"No wait!" Misaki yelled trying to stop the eccentric jonin, however to no avail. Soon he found his youthful punch unable to land so much as a scratch on the boulder.

"You won't be able to break through that boulder with ease, it's protected by a barrier" Misaki explained, sweat dropping.

"What's our plan?" Lee asked as his beloved sensei approached the group once again.

"First, we have to remove the barrier Lee" Guy said.

"You don't say" Ayako muttered, her palm rubbing on her forehead, as if the huge paper placed on the boulder was just placed there for decorative purposes only.

"How do we do that?" TenTen asked.

"First, we need to figure out what kind of barrier it is right?" Sakura answered.

"What does it look like to you?" Chiyo asked as she, Kakashi and Misaki stared at the word 'forbidden'.

"I have an idea, but I am not really sure, Misaki, call it" Kakashi said.

"It's a five sealed barrier," Misaki said, without even batting an eyelash to doubt her findings.

"I agree" Chiyo said as Kakashi simply nodded.

"What's a five sealed barrier?" Naruto asked.

"It's a barrier created by placing paper tags with the word "Forbidden" written on them in five locations in the area. Meaning other than this tag, there are still other four tags in other locations." Misaki explained.

"How are we going to remove them?" Guy asked.

"We're not going to remove the barrier unless we remove all five tags in all five locations simultaneously." Kakashi added. After that, Neji was tasked to use his visual prowess in order to search for the other tags, a task which he was able to quickly accomplish.

Followed by that, wireless radios were distributed to the five people chosen to remove the tags simultaneously, namely team Guy and Kakashi.

Everybody watched as Team Guy and Kakashi all prepped to set out to locate the rest of the hidden tags, of course it wouldn't be team Guy if there wouldn't be a few out of the blue episodes like Lee screaming at the top of his lungs whilst his microphone, connected to everybody's radios was turned up at maximum volume, or when Guy and Neji had a challenge of will of whether Guy can make Neji join their youthful enthusiasm.

"Misaki, Sakura" Kakashi called out to the two young women.

"Once the barrier is removed, I want you both to punch the boulder as hard as you can" Kakashi said and both nodded.

Once team Guy had dispersed, the remaining members of the team positioned themselves, ready to charge inside and the cave. Misaki and Sakura stood side by side, waiting for the signal, fists already prepared to take action, in a way their master had taught them.

Everybody waited in anticipation as Kakashi finally tore up the barrier seal on their end.

"Sakura Misaki" he yelled as he simultaneously jumped away from the boulder. The two young kunoichi ran towards the boulder and both punched the domineering thing in unison. Making it crumble and soon fall apart in smaller versions, plunging into the waters.

The rest of the team waited side by side as the debris settled down, waiting for Kakashi's signal.

When he finally gave the signal, they rushed in to find the very sight they were dreading to see.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Third chapter, hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 4: The Artist Combo

"We're too late" Kakashi was the only one brave enough to voice out the scene before them, everybody else was silent the moment they entered and saw the stomach churning scene in front of them. None of them even reacted, still trying to process the emotions that surged their whole body and the possible consequences of showing an enemy of these emotions.

Misaki can literally feel every fiber of Ayako's body shaking with anger at the sight of an immobile Gaara being sat on by a blond man dressed in a black cloak adorned with red clouds. Misaki knew it was hard on Ayako to see Gaara this way, but as reckless as Ayako is, she knew it would only be futile, stupid even to confront these two head on.

Ayako had never felt so angry nor so helpless in all her life, she wanted to outstretch her hands towards Gaara, to be able to reach him this time. It seems that yet again, just as it always had been, Ayako had been unable to reach Gaara. She tried to fight back the tears that started to spill from her eyes, but it was proving to be a tasking matter, for some tears had stubbornly rolled down her cheek.

"Bastard! Who do you think you're sitting on?!" Naruto yelled out to the two, not so hulking, but still domineering figures in front of them. The blond one looking at them like they were toys in the sand box and the weird barely gazing at them like they were a complete waste of his precious time.

Misaki brazed herself as she noticed Naruto's irises drastically change from their shared vibrant blue to an angry shade or red, his incisors, barely noticeable, but had already grown longer than his normal ones.

' _This is bad'_ Misaki thought as she slowly raised her hand to the hilt of her sword, careful not to let their enemies notice her movement. It would be bad enough that they were up against not only one but two members of the akatsuki, but to battle two members of the organization and keep Naruto from a. being captured and b. rampaging across the lands.

"No doubt about it, he's the jinchuriki, 'the first one to yell and scream at you' huh? Itachi is pretty good at describing people" the blond one said, the air of mischief never lost in the suffocating air of tension.

"GAARA! What do you think you're doing leisurely sleeping in a place like that, stand up! Hey Gaara are you even listening, knock it off!" Naruto called out to his fallen brother at arms, whilst Ayako's tears began to fall uncontrollably, and Misaki stopped her, as her body involuntarily moved forwards, hands outstretched reaching towards Gaara. Misaki felt bad hat all she can do to console her friend was hold her back from doing something incredibly rash and stupid.

Naruto began to copy Ayako's actions, but was ceased with a yell from his sensei. This was no time for anyone in the group to be over ruled with any sort of emotion. All of them needed to concentrate on the mission at present without thinking about anything else.

"You know it already right? That he's long dead" Deidara taunted, pushing harder when he started to tap Gaara's unmoving face, a gesture that pushed Naruto way beyond his patience as Misaki felt his nine-tailed infused chakra emit from his body. Changes were subtle, but they were already there, like his fangs growing longer as he got angrier, or his unruly blond hair flowing even though nothing so much as a draft was present inside the stuffy cave, even his facial features were sharper and more intense.

Misaki felt Ayako's shaking begin to settle down in her arms and slowly the young kunoichi of Suna moved away from Misaki, head hung low as she wiped the tears away. When she had raised her head, her face was already clear of any indication that she had just been crying, replaced with the ferocious determination to avenge Gaara.

"Give him back! Give Gaara back you jerks!" Naruto tried to advance towards the enemy ranks, this time at a noticeably faster and more determined pace, but still he was halted by Kakashi who immediately used his entire body to prevent Naruto from acting on his thoughts, or the lack thereof.

"Naruto, calm down, if you charge ahead without thinking, we'll be annihilated" Kakashi said, literally spelling it out to Naruto that if he broke ranks, their chances of surviving, much less completing their mission would be compromised.

Misaki noted that even though that fazed Naruto for a moment, it did nothing to quench the anger that surged inside of him. Her twin was so angry that his entire being shook with the intensity of it.

Misaki watched their enemies intently, trying to absorb every detail of their being just as she tried to recall all the information about them. It wasn't the first time she and Ayako would be up against Akatsuki members, but it would be their first time without Yoko, Kazumi or Natsumi.

Deidara, the spontaneous and eccentric bomber whilst Sasori was the calculative and cautious puppeteer, together, they make quite a pair, enough to throw a village into chaos long enough to snatch their kazekage. Misaki observed if their argument was any indication, the two S-ranked criminals before them were aficionados of art, differing in perception, but still loved in general. The two of them continued to debate about the real meaning of art, as if their enemies had just vanished into thin air before them, like they were nothing at all.

Just another perk that drove Naruto mad with rage as he took out a scroll, releasing a rather large shurinken to chuck at his enemies. However, as distracted as they were, the huge shurinken was deflected without being looked at, like a small fly being swatted away. As a matter of fact, the two akatsuki members were more focused on fighting each other, making Misaki wonder what kind of system the akatsuki has, that they were confident to have powerful unstable members to function, even though not perfectly, but purposely.

They all watched intently as Deidara seemingly conjured a bird made out of clay and swallowed Gaara whole, with only his feet dangling out of his mouth. It was a clear indication that these guys were using their emotions against them, as this action was clearly a trap.

A bait Naruto had willingly bit as he followed the clay bird carrying Gaara in its mouth outside the cave. Ayako watched as the ever observant Misaki broke her gaze from the targets to follow her brother's actions.

"Misaki" Ayako called out to her friend and the two of them stared at each other, a wordless exchange, but it spoke in volumes, as Misaki nodded back towards her throwing a small pouch, one which Ayako caught without another word and placed directly on her pouch lodged on her back. Misaki gave a final look to her team mates and left the cave in order to follow Naruto, Kakashi following in tow.

"Chiyo-baa, can you still keep up?" Ayako said loosening the bandages wrapped around her arms; from her elbow down.

"Please, this old lady can still put you down even during nap time"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki, Kakashi and Naruto stood on top of the red gate just outside the cave as Deidara continued to mock them as he loomed above them, close enough to touch but far enough to reach.

Noises are heard from within the cave, and it wouldn't even take a genius to deduce that the battle against the other akatsuki member had already begun.

"You left those two little girls and that old hag, are you sure they are really up to the task of taking on Sasori-dono?" Deidara asked as Naruto and Kakashi looked towards the entrance of the cave, face full of worry, with Naruto more obvious than Kakashi's. However, Misaki trained her eyes on their blond opponent, observing his actions. Misaki formed a quick succession of hand signs and then pointing her index and middle finger towards Deidara.

"Raiton: Stream wave" Misaki said and small precise currents of electricity bolted out of her fingers, quickly making its way towards Deidara, who was initially shocked, but was able to dodge Misaki's attack with complete ease.

"Huh, you missed! Is that the best you got?" Deidara taunted Misaki, however Misaki just looked him in the eye and smirked.

"It wasn't meant to hit you. We are your opponent, I won't allow you focus on anything other than our battle" Misaki replied as she watch Deidara's attention shift from looking at her to looking at his hands.

Misaki's eyes focused on his hand, his only hand, the other freshly removed, probably from his battle with Gaara. If that was the case, then Gaara knew that his hands were essential for his technique and had gotten rid of his other hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, go back to Sakura-chan, I'll save Gaara" Naruto yelled and jumped up from where he stood between Misaki and Kakashi towards Deidara.

Deidara smirked, his plan was going smoothly, playing the jinchuriki of the nine tails was so easy for them, but just before Naruto even got close to him, Misaki had appeared seemingly out of nowhere at a break neck speed and kicked Naruto, sending him flying towards the edges of the surrounding cliffs.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Misaki said as she landed on the cliff next to him. In a split second, Deidara chucked an explosive clay towards them, but Kakashi was quick to react and deflected it using a shurinken, however, even out of its course, Deidara still set off the clay bomb, sending the embedded shurinken on it hurtling towards them, which Misaki quickly deflected with her katana.

"It wouldn't be worthwhile if you were beaten that easily," Deidara said smirking down at them.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Meanwhile, inside the cave Ayako, Sakura and Chiyo were going toe to toe against Sasori as he showered them with poisoned senbon needles. Ayako clenched her teeth, alone she could have just deflected the attacks with any wind technique she had up her sleeves, but there were three of them in the rain of poisoned senbon needles and Misaki had only procured three antidotes. If ever she decides to deflect the needles from her body, it would mean, the needles would blast away from her, some might end up lodging themselves on either Sakura or Chiyo. It would be easier to let the needles rain on their own, wherein they can easily project the trajectory of the directions the senbons are about to go.

Ayako watched Sasori as the second rain of needles ceased, trying to find an opening. Chiyo had earlier said that Sasori was a master puppeteer and all weaknesses that puppeteers was that whenever they control and send their puppets on the battlefield, they were all left vulnerable. However, this puppet in front of them Hiruko, was Sasori's masterpiece in order to transcend that puppeteer's weakness, for it was both serves as an offense and a defense puppet as it battled on, with Sasori is tucked safely within it.

"Sakura" Ayako said calling out to the pink haired Konoha kunoichi, who nodded back at her clenching her glove covered fists.

"Let's go" Ayako said and together they both ran towards their enemy, however the closer they got to Sasori, Ayako sped up whilst Sakura slowed down as Ayako took the lead, disappearing into a small twister of a petal filled twister hitting Sasori, throwing him off his guard.

"Sakura now!" Chiyo said and Sakura sped up behind Ayako and hit Sasori with all her might, shattering Hiruko like it was just some novice puppeteer's first work.

A smaller black figure emerged from the broken pieces of the larger puppert, and it dashed immediately out of Sakura's reach.

"So you've finally come out huh" Chiyo said as she watched the small hooded form of her grandson.

"I've come this far to see my grandson's face, after twenty years, what say you we face each other?" Chiyo urged her grandson, who remained eerily still before them, crouched in a smaller form and staring at his hand. It was then that Ayako materialized back to solid form right next to Chiyo. It was a small movement, but Ayako didn't dare miss it, from her experience with puppeteers back at Suna, a small twitch of the hands can mean a huge attack from it puppet.

"Sakura, watch out!" Ayako said, but Chiyo had beat her too it and quickly steered Sakura out of range of Sasori's attack with Hiruko's dismembered head.

"As I thought, just what I'd expect from my old granny, no wonder these girls were able to dodge my hidden weapons. After all, the old lady who can see past my attacks was controlling these little girls with chakra threads used for the puppet master technique. What's more, you were kind as to attack thread of chakra to Hiruko's tail, but to think I wouldn't notice after the tail's motion had been bought to a halt, it was when you first attacked with the kunai knife wasn't it? Threads of chakra attached to the kunai knives, latched onto the tail when it repelled the kunai knives" Sasori explained, revealing every single detail of Chiyo's movements from the moment she first attacked up to the present situation.

Ayako clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, Sasori wasn't just an ordinary opponent, for unlike Deidara, he was more calculative and cautious, as if being a master puppeteer wasn't dangerous enough, he had to be more of a strategic opponent, in addition they had the advantage of Chiyo being familiar with Sasori's fighting style, but they also have the disadvantage of Sasori being well versed with Chiyo's.

"I suppressed my chakra as much as possible, so as not to be seen, and yet you still figured it out" Chiyo mused.

"Of course, after all, the one who hammered the principles of puppetry into me was you" Sasori replied,

"But the show ends today!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"I intend to!" Sasori said finally removing the black cloth hooding, no covering his whole face.

"Well then, will things proceed as simply as that, I wonder, Chiyo-baa-sama" he said, finally revealing the famed red haired puppeteer of Suna.

"Chiyo-baa-sama, is he… is he Sasori?" Sakura stuttered as she shifted her gaze from Chiyo to their opponent. Meanwhile Ayako frowned, how come that a man who is already somewhere in his thirties look as pubescent as he is now. Ayako looked towards Chiyo and judging from the old lady's reaction, she too had not been expecting what she saw.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Outside the cave, the battle between the other akatsuki member and the rest of the party continued on. Well if one would even call it a battle as it merely revolved around petty attacks with no purpose whatsoever and Deidara taunting and mocking them as he flew above them.

Misaki had already considered moving against Deidara, but that would involve leaving a very rash Naruto, and that might not be good, considering he was threading on the border of rampaging, something that Deidara would surely use to his advantage, seeing as he was used the same underhanded tricks to subdue and capture Gaara.

Misaki frowned as Deidara flew farther away from the cave, separating their already separated party even more, knowing that Naruto would be impulsive enough to go after him.

"Kakashi-sensei, Misaki, you go look after Sakura-chan and the others" Naruto said as he mindlessly ran after Deidara. Misaki and Kakashi shared a look, one with a mixture of deep thought and reluctance, before following after Naruto.

"Idiot, like we have a choice" Misaki muttered as she caught up with ease next to her twin brother.

"Wait! Hold back!" Naruto yelled at Deidara as he chased after the blond akatsuki member, not noticing the three white bird-like figures heading his way, however it did not escape Misaki's sharp eyes.

"Naruto watch out" Misaki said grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him backwards as she sent three kunai knives towards the detonating clays, making them explode out of their reach.

Just as the smokes of the detonated bomb settled down, Naruto broke free from Misaki's grasps and resumed pursing Deidara.

"Naruto, hold on, we're moving too far from the others!" Misaki yelled after him, but unlike before, Naruto was already too livid to listen to anyone. Misaki frowned,if this continues further, it could spell trouble for them as they went farther and farther away from the cave.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

From within the cave, Sasori had begun his attacks with a different set of tricks, for he now yields a puppet that was once the third kazekage of his very own home village. The kazekage once deemed to be the most powerful of all the past kazekage. Sakura was just barely manipulated by Chiyo when Sasori rained down hundreds of puppet arms on her when Sasori released a mist of poison gas. Chiyo tried to pull Sakura away from the poison gas' range, however Sasori had set off ropes, tightly holding Sakura in place within the poisoned gas.

"Sakura! Futon: Howling Wind Technique" Ayako yelled a petal filled wind blowing the gas away from Sakura and towards Sasori himself as Chiyo, the petals in the wind sharpening themselves, severing the ropes keeping Sakura captive. However, Sakura did not come out unscathed since Ayako was attacking blindly, some of the sharpened edges of the petal had grazed her all over her body.

Ayako had been too relieved and too busy watching as Chiyo inspected Sakura's body for any signs of being affected by the poison that she didn't have the time to react when Sarori had launched an array of kunai knives and shurinken towards her team mates. Luckily for Sakura, Chiyo's age did not dictate her reflexes when she managed to block them with a new set of puppets; the mother and the father.

"Sakura, Ayako stand back" Chiyo ordered the two younger kunoichi, marking the beginning of a long awaited grandmother-grandson showdown, the battle of two master puppeteers. Both Ayako and Sakura watched in amazement, just as any child would in a puppet show, only this time, and the puppets were intent to destroy the other with the full intent to kill.

By the time they were finished with the exchange of attacks, the weapons of every puppet utilized in the puppet show, were already spent.

However things began to move downhill when Sasori had revealed the secrets of the puppet he wielded. The Iron Sand technique unique to the third kazekage.

Pushed back to the last of Chiyo's defenses, Ayako wiped the dirt and blood from her face and stepped forward.

"Sakura, are we just going to stand by and let the old hag do all the work?" Ayako said completely removing the bandages the covered her fingers to her elbows, revealing blisters all over. Blisters ranging from old barely there to fresh ones.

Both Sakura and Ayako attacked together with Ayako acting as a shield deflecting Sasori's attacks with her wind techniques and Sakura on the offense, punching and kicking the formed materials out of the third kazekage's iron sand. It went on and on, until the cave was destroyed to a point that it can't be recognized as a cave anymore, probably more like a crater by now.

Sasori was beginning to get impatient as Ayako and Sakura began to perceive his attack pattern by the movement of his fingers. Completely irritated that two little girls are managing to get the best out of him. Through the excursion of chakra, Sasori created sharp web like patterns out of the iron sand, widening its range and sharpening its edges.

"Watch out!" Ayako said blasting winds from all over her body, sending Chiyo and Sakura out of the way, saving their lives, however it wasn't without a fail as a huge chunk of rock fell on Chiyo's good hand and both of them had gotten wounds, not just any ordinary wounds but poisoned wounds. Thank god for Misaki and her excellent memory for remembering Kazumi's antidote.

Both younger kunoichi collapsed on the ground, feeling the effects of the poison that coated the entirety of the iron sand, causing Sasori to lower his guard and maneuver his precious puppet to attack the two at close range, but they were prepared for his attack.

"Futon: Blades of Wind" Ayako said and four petal filled winds blasted from her form, decapitating the third kazekage puppet of its limbs followed by Sakura's chakra infused punch completely destroying the puppet of the third kazekage, deactivating every iron sand around them.

Ayako observed the red haired puppet master as Sasori watched the both of them, wondering why even with the scratches received from his poisoned weapons, the two of them were still able to move as any other normal person.

"Sucks for him, we already managed to procure an antidote for your unique poison" Ayako explained, raising the vial that she had injected herself with as Sakura helped Chiyo stand from the debris that was created during their exchange of blows.

"Where did you two get such a thing?" Chiyo asked in astonishment.

"While I was taking care of Kankuro, Misaki was able to make several antidotes, not only for Kankuro, but she figured since we probably are going to go up against Sasori, we might as well be ready" Sakura explained.

"Yeah, during our travels, we have encountered this sort of poison and Kazumi was able to formulate a perfect antidote for it, good thing Misaki has an excellent memory or else, Sakura and I might be suffering just as Kankuro had suffered." Ayako added, all three kunoichi looked back to their opponent who was observing them with keen eyes, probably wondering how they were able to overrule his poison.

Sasori's eyes sleeked at the sight before him, irritated that this battle is dragging on longer that he wanted it to be. s

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"You're too slow Kakashi-sensei, at this pace, we'll lose sight of him!" Naruto yelled back at Kakashi as he and Misaki took the lead in chasing Deidara.

"No matter how slow we get, I doubt he'll lose us" Misaki reminded Naruto who looked at her inquisitively.

"His target is you Naruto, the whole point is to try to get you to them, he won't run off as far enough to shake us completely" Kakashi explained Misaki's notion.

They chased for a while without much action, Misaki believed that Deidara was merely preparing for an attack that made her be extra cautious in observing his movement.

So when Deidara raised his hand and small seemingly harmless flecks of white began to rain on them Misaki unsheathed her sword behind her.

"Kakashi be careful" Misaki warned as they progressed, not long after that, small spider like clay figures began blocking and exploding their way.

"Misaki! Kakashi-sensei! You're too slow, I'm going on ahead" Naruto said, not heading any of Kakashi's warnings.

"I guess we'll just have to finish with her first" Misaki pondered out loud staring at where Naruto had once been. Both Kakashi and Misaki braised themselves and tried to surpass the blockade of miniature clay with the use of speed. However, speed wasn't the case, since all those clay figures had to do was block the way and explode in their faces so they.

"Any plans Kakashi?" Misaki asked, staring at the clay bombs, not sure if she was being amazed at the brilliance of the strategy or annoyed that it was retaining them right where they are.

"I have one" Kakashi said dropping down behind the logs and running backwards, surprising Misaki, but nonetheless followed the exactly what the older more experienced shinobi did.

After quite some time an explosion erupted, wrenching Naruto's attention from Gaara's form within the clay bird towards the small raving between two cliffs.

"MISAKI!" he yelled out, as if urging, wanting to hear her reply back, the longer he is met with silence, the angrier he got at the blond before him.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, ready to launch himself towards Deidara, if it wasn't for an arm pushing him down.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi stopped Naruto from doing anything both rash and stupid for the nth time that day, and this time it wasn't any different.

"I thought you had died from that explosion" Deidara said, nonchalantly, but his composure completely diminished when he was kicked out of the blue, almost throwing him off his bird.

Misaki landed next to Naruto with a small smile, as she sheathed her sword.

"Sorry, but something as mediocre as that won't detain us for long, much less kill us" Misaki said.

"Next time you set your bomb to follow, make sure you teach them to follow the real body rather than a shadow clone" Kakashi said.

"Besides, it was pretty easy to neutralize your bomb with electricity" Misaki added.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Getting anxious with the fight's turn outs, Sasori uncloaked himself and revealed before Ayako, Sakura and his very own grandmother his ultimate puppet; Scoripion, his very own body. Almost immediately the fight ensued with Sasori blasting incredibly flames at his opponents whilst they hid behind the remains of the previous fight. Sakura and Chiyo, both tried to chuck different items at Sasori, only to have the flames burn them out before they can reach a somewhat close range.

"Tche, it seems we have no choice" Ayako said summersaulting from behind the rock she was hiding at and threw several blades at Sasori, dragging the puppet master's attention from Sakura and Chiyo towards her.

"That a pretty stupid move from you little girl" Sasori taunted directing his aim to Ayako, smirking at the sheer stupidity of the youngest, wind specialist kunoichi. The flames fired from their nozzles just as Ayako finished with her hand signs.

"Futon: Reverse Tornado" she yelled and gusts of wind protruded from the palms of her hand, meeting the flames half watched in amazement as Ayako's winds accomplished the exact opposite, Ayako's winds sucked the flames instead of blowing on it, that would probably result in a less than ideal scenario for the three of them.

Ayako noticed, that amongst the scrolls lined up on the spine of the Sasori puppet, the top scroll had already disappeared and instead of fire the nozzle began shooting out waters.

"Shit!" Ayako barely had the time to create a wind of wall between her and the highly pressurized shooting water, but she wasn't able to escape unscathed, as she was hit on her stomach and pushed to an unsuspecting rock.

Whilst Ayako was down for the count, Sasori increased the pressure and decreased the range of the water making it more lethal, enough to slice through the rocks and started attacking his grandmother and Sakura.

Ayako regained consciousness to find Sakura standing before bits and pieces of Sasori's puppet body.

"Have we won?" Ayako muttered the question to herself as she slowly stood up and walked towards Chiyo and Sakura. Their victory was cut short when Sasori's puppet body started to repair itself like a horror story unfolding between them.

Causing Chiyo to release her famous ten puppets, known for bringing down a castle, one which Sasori countered with a hundred of his own puppets, one which he used to conquer a nation, shadowing upon them like a rain storm.

"Sakura" Ayako called out to her peer who smirked and nodded at her, fixing her gloves tighter, soon they began an onslaught of attack against the army of puppets.

"Sakura aim for Sasori, Ayako and I will have you're back" Chiyo ordered and Sakura did as she was told as Ayako and Chiyo with her ten puppets covered Sakura's path.

"Go for it SAKURA!" Ayako yelled at the top of her lungs once Sakura got in range to throw the sealing ball, Ayako sent a powerful gust of winds around her, turning everything around Sakura into nothing but mere bits and pieces.

There it was, the brief moment, that one small moment where seconds can change the course of the entire battle, and at the moment for sure, they had won against Sasori of the Red Sand.

If only this victory was not short lived either, but Ayako just had to catch the brief movement behind Chiyo and shield her in time, the sword embedding deep inside of her.

"Ayako!" between the pain, the blood loss and the poison, Ayako's senses began to dull as she begin to stagger for breath. She didn't know the specifics, all she knew was that they won and the pain was beginning to fade.

"Stupid child, to risk your life for an old lady, much less one that destroyed your life" Chiyo said as Ayako chuckled, blood running down on her lips.

"Forgetful old hag, can't you remember if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have the chance to get closer to Gaara" Ayako said, and her vision began to blur in place of her memories with Gaara, both good and bad.

"Gaara" _I guess I'll be joining you sooner than I originally planned._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Naruto, Misaki and Kakashi were still hot in Deidara's heels, Naruto completely calming down once he had heard Kakashi's plan to retrieve Gaara. After a while of amassing chakra on his sharingan eye, Kakashi activated the Mangekyou Sharingan on Deidara.

"Naruto, prepare yourself" Misaki said as Deidara was occupied with Kakashi's technique, after a momen't struggle, he was successful in dismembering Deidara's arm.

"Let's go Naruto" Misaki said and together the two of them followed toe to toe as Kakashi attempted his second try, hint the word attempted, causing Deidara to lower his guard at Kakashi's failure, failing to notice the twins cornering him.

Misaki disloged the clay bird's neck from its whole body as Naruto tried to hit Deidara with rasengan, an attack he missed by barely a little.

Naruto used his shadow clones softening the landing of Gaara's body, the rest digging through the clay.

"Let me" Misaki said and sliced the clay bird's head in half, revealing the unmoving Gaara beneath it.

Deep inside Misaki had been dreading this moment, where Naruto would get to validate by himself of Gaara's passing, however at the same time Misaki knew that he had to know, no matter how painful it is.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Sakura wasn't sure how she was going to manage to bring a barely alive Ayako and Chiyo out of the cave, but they had to move from there, even though they had emerged as victors in the battle against Sasori the mission is far from being accomplished as they had yet to bring the kazekage Gaara back home.

Suddenly, figure emerged out of nowhere at the top of the crater that once was a cave, as soon as the figures spotted her, it went towards her at a fast pace alarming Sakura, pushing her to take a defensive pose to protect both Ayako and Chiyo.

"We just want to help, we mean you no harm " the tallest woman said showing her necklace to Sakura, an identical one to what Ayako and Misaki wore around their necks, the same one all three women wore, and the only difference is that the crystals of their necklaces differ in color.

"My name is Shimizu Yoko and these are Hino Natsumi and Moriya Kazumi, we're friends of Misaki and Ayako" Yoko said pointing towards the brunette then to the black haired girl.

Sakura watched with caution as Kazumi immediately tended to Chiyo and Ayako, not yet trusting their motives for helping them, but even she had to admit that they were in no form to deny any form of help.

"How did you find us?" Sakura said, her gaze returning to the remaining kunoichi before her.

"The necklaces, Misaki designed it so that we'll be able to sense the other" Natsumi said callously as she looked around, clearly more interested in the chaos before her.

Sakura observed the three women and noted that they all had differing hitae-ate, a fact that extended to Ayako and Misaki, just who are these friends of Misaki? Sakura thought as Yoko assisted Chiyo and Natsumi carried a barely conscious Ayako on her back.

"Let's go, Misaki might still need our help" Kazumi said and the all-female group left the once cave crater.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki stood behind Kakashi, supporting him as Naruto spent his pent up anger towards Deidara, watching with worry as Naruto's rage grew and grew, until such time that chakra had manifested around his body.

"This is bad" Misaki said as Naruto continued to pent up his anger, this time on a much more dangerous scale, too dangerous that even his own shadow clones are feeling the effects of the cloak of chakra.

"Naruto, stop it!" Misaki yelled after Naruto, but Kakashi held her wrist in place.

"Misaki, Naruto is not himself right now, it's dangerous for you to go down there" Kakashi said, but Misaki broke free from his grasp and instead held his hand in her grasp, tight to reassure him.

"This is Naruto we're talking about, he won't hurt me" Misaki said, her eyes showing the unwavering faith she has on her twin.

"Fine" Kakashi said and jumped down, calling Naruto's attention before he can create any further damage. At the sight of Kakashi, Naruto lounged at him, but his distracted attention made it easier for Misaki to intervene between them and hug her brother tight, effectively calming Naruto, the nine-tails' cloak of chakra gradually disappearing.

Finally spent, Naruto collapsed in his sister's arms, and Misaki was glad to catch her twin, thankful that Naruto was able to calm down without much damage.

Just in time that Yoko, Ayako, Natsumi, Kazumi, Chiyo and Sakura arrived the scene, and team Guy had spotted Deidara.

"Everyone get back!" Neji yelled before a large explosion was heard.

"Suiton: Wall of Gel" Yoko yelled slamming her hands on the ground, shielding the rest of the group with cold gel.

"Damn, it won't hold for too long get out of here" Yoko said, but before their eyes, behind the wall of cold gel, the explosion was absorbed in a hole, exhibiting the true power of the mangekyou sharingan.

Once everyone has settled in the middle of the grass field, they laid Gaara, where Sakura inspected his body.

"Natsumi, please bring me to Gaara" Ayako whispered, Gaara's death haven't been completely imbedded in her mind.

"Fine" Natsumi said and placed Ayako to sit towards Gaara's head. Ayako carefully placed Gaara's head on her legs and ran her fingers along her red mane, as tears fell from her eyes.

In anger, and grief, Naruto began crying and lashing out at the others present, but everyone knew it was all. Because although they were not experiencing it at Naruto's degree, they were all in mourning for Gaara, finally accepting that the kazekage was no more.

So imagine their shock when Chiyo placed her hands on top of Gaara, executing a technique only she could use in the exchange of her own life.

"Chiyo-baa" Ayako said between her sobs.

"Consider this as my gift to you, so you better not waste my life and do what you have been meaning to do" Chiyo said.

Ayako couldn't help as the tears fell harder from her eyes, unable to choose on which emotion to portray, the happiness of Gaara's return or the sadness of losing Chiyo as a price for Gaara's life.

"See you in the other life, but don't be in such a rush to get there, someone has to take care of Gaara too" Chiyo winked one last time before her eyes shut completely.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Sorry for the hiatus, but here it is the final chapter of the kazekage rescue mission arc. Not much Misaki action, but there will be more of her in the following arc. Thank you so much for reading, until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 5: The Five Parting

Ayako was in tears, her emotions engulfing her senses, too much that she didn't notice the swarm of people who made their way to great their kazekage, her tears blinded her and the sound of her sobs made hear deaf to her surroundings. Ayako's emotions was a huge cesspool of feelings, she felt relieved, happy, sad, angry, thankful, content and confused all at once.

Every single person watched in bathed breathe as Gaara slowly opened his eyes, all thanks to a grandmother's love; pair of eyes that would remain shut forever. Ayako didn't know what to feel about Chiyo's sacrificial move to save Gaara. For the entirety of her life, she never had an ounce of positive emotion directed towards the old lady, majority of her alienation was due to the fact that Chiyo exploited her clan's expertise to an extensive extent, and however, it was because of her exploitation that brought Ayako closer to Gaara, indeed it was on less than optimistic motives, but still the same ends meet.

Misaki watched from beside Ayako, in awe as Gaara slowly opened his eyes, completely amazed as she witnessed yet another act of selflessness save a life, how a grandmother's devotion for her wayward grandson save the kazekage, and a whole village. The moment also filled her heart with hope as someone like Naruto, a jinchuriki, could someday become the kage of their village and be loved by everybody.

Gaara heard it, as his consciousness floated without direction, he heard the far cries of a voice too familiar. It was distant, but the sobs grew louder as his surroundings turned brighter. That's when he felt it, before he can even open his eyes, he felt tiny drops of something liquid fall on to his face, like a tiny tickle.

' _Is it raining?'_ Gaara thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

First thing he saw was light; so bright it blinded him for a second or two until he realized that the brightness revealed long blonde hair, so light it almost blended into the light leading to a pair of teary violet eyes staring right back at him.

"Welcome back Gaara" Ayako said, smiling despite the tears flooding her eyes. The two shared a silent, yet intense meaningful look that almost seemed unbreakable.

Well, almost.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, stealing Gaara's attention from his warden to the hyperactive blond from the Konohagakure.

"Wow, your brother sure knows how to pick the right moment" Natsumi said, causing a chuckle from the rest of the group of female kunoichi.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The walk back to the village, had been a long, but content one. Ayako had favored to walk with her friends, whilst keeping a close watchful eye on her charge, well former charge.

"You know, if you're going to watch Gaara the whole walk back, you should have just walked beside him instead of gawking at him from afar" Misaki whispered making Natsumi snicker behind them.

"Never seen Ayako so speechless before, if I knew the kazekage would keep her mouth shut, I would have dragged her back in Suna sooner" Natsumi joked, earning a glare and a growl from Ayako, before she returned on following Gaara with her eyes once more, a notion completely shocking her travel buddies.

Usually she would have already started to argue then brawl with Natsumi, like they always would, but this time she just growled at her and went back to her own devices.

"Wow, she' much more compliant than I thought" Natsumi whispered to Misaki making her laugh, silently in a small fit of giggles. That setup stayed as it is long after they have already entered Sunagakure.

"So puppet Master Sasori of the Red Sand fell in battle" Shimizu Yoko pondered out loud as she stared of far into the distance, beyond the walls of Sunagakure's walls as the five of them stood on top of the Kazekage's building.

"Yeah, but the details of his death are foreign to me, I did hear from Sakura that Chiyo-baa left an opening once Sasori lunged at them" Ayako explained, trying to recall as much as she can from her conversation with the pink-haired medic, if only she had a memory as sharp as Misaki.

"There's a but somewhere in that sentence" Kazumi interjected earning a slight nod from the young blonde.

"Sasori didn't become famous for his puppetry, he was a planner, he didn't just think two, three, seven steps ahead, he was always a few leagues ahead in planning. He was cautious to the brim, too much that in order to protect and preserve himself, he turned majority of his entire body into a puppet. It was pretty out of character for him to make such mistake" Ayako expounded, breeding numerous thoughts from the rest of the group.

"I wonder what was going on inside his head to cause such an incredible metanoia" Misaki wondered out loud as she stared at the skies above them.

"Whatever it is, even if they are one member short, the threat of Akatsuki still remains" Natsumi reiterated.

"Natsumi's right, we can't be too lenient just because they are one member down, as a matter of fact, a huge chunk of the victory was thanks to Sasori's teacher and grandmaster being on our side, not to mention his questionable, yet convenient cause of death" Kazumi added.

"You're right, we should get back on the road, the other members should be aware of Sasori's death. We need to move now" Ayako said standing up, as did the rest of the girls. However, an almost unheard, unfelt presence made itself known before them and they all turned to see Gaara, dressed in black garments staring at them, or rather staring at Ayako.

Ayako stared back at him with equal fervor, a fervor that even after all these years, her deepest desire still remained to reach him, but this was her decision she made a few years ago, she left to find her path, and even if her path lead her away from Gaara, she was willing to watch over him from afar for the rest of their lives.

"On another note, I think Ayako should stay," Yoko said as she stared contemplatively at the look Ayako Gaara shared and.

Everyone looked towards Yoko in shock, the very same Yoko who followed the plans to plans to the script is making a huge alteration to their plans.

Misaki was first to react with a smile and a small nod.

"Yoko is right, some of us made a promise to a dying old woman didn't they?" Misaki said playfully pushing Ayako towards Gaara.

Ayako stumbled only a few steps forward, not quite reaching Gaara. She looked back to her four friends who all smiled at her encouragingly.

"Go on Ayako, it'd be a shame to let lady Chiyo's sacrifice be a waste" Kazumi said smiling gently.

"Not to mention slave driver Yoko's decision" Natsumi added, earning a knuckle on top of her head. Ayako nodded and swallowed hard as she turned to look back at Gaara who was doing the very same thing she had always did for him.

He was reaching for her.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki watched as Naruto and the rest of the Konohagakure envoy say their farewells and well wishes to the Kazekage and the entire village from beside her friends.

"Now that I think about it, I we would cover much ground apart" Yoko said, in a manner as if she was contemplating out loud, the rest of the group turned to look at her in shock for the second time that day. Natsumi was fist to react and started checking Yoko for vital signs and temperatures.

"Kazumi, what has happened to Yoko, she seems physical fine, though she seems a little warmer and she has been acting weird, wait don't tell me, who are you and what have you done with our Yoko" Natsumi ended, backing away from Yoko to hide behind Kazumi, as quickly as she approached Yoko, a kunai pointing towards the older kunoichi.

"Idiot, put that away before you hurt someone" Kazumi's vein popped as she buried her fist on Natsumi's head, sending her straight face first on the sand. Misaki wanted to laugh at Natsumi's antics, but she was more focused on the reason behind Yoko's statement.

"Is that really a wise decision? Suna almost lost their kazekage, the akatsuki are getting bolder with their moves," Kazumi asked as soon as she was certain that Natsumi was down for the count, for now.

"It's precisely the reason why I think we should go home for now, the time we have for the people we cherish are running thin. Look at Ayako, she' lucky that Chiyo-baa was there to save Gaara's life, yes we made a promise and yes we knew the consequences, but can we really live with ourselves knowing that?" Yoko stated, for a short while, everybody was silent, buried deep into their thoughts, until Kazumi almost stated her mind, until Misaki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think I understand Yoko, we have travelled as far as we can together, but we all know we have lives to get back to, besides we'll cover much more ground apart" Misaki smiled at the doubtful Kazumi, who slowly seemed to accept the fact.

"Oi! Misaki!" Naruto bellowed as the Konoha envoy approached the group of kunoichi from different hidden villages.

Misaki stared at her twin, sometimes it feels like Naruto has totally changed and sometimes it still feels like they were both the children that met by the hokage's cliff. The Naruto before her somehow felt both nostalgic and alien at the same time.

"We're heading back to the village, are you going to join us?" Naruto said expectantly, Misaki smiled and nodded, at the entire Konoha envoy when her eyes froze at Neji.

Natsumi was trying to keep a lazy facade as she scanned the entire Konohagakure envoy sent to aid Sunagakure in retrieving their kazekage, however, the interest at the crowd Misaki involved herself in interested her. That is until her eyes zeroed in on the pale guy with long brunette guy and lilac eyes. She didn't hold anything against village difference or anything, but she was particularly ticked by this clan, and this clan alone.

The clan that killed her uncle, the head ninja of Kumogakure, at the time he was in Konoha to sign a peace treaty, also the last time she ever so her uncle alive.

"Let's go Yoko, Kazumi, we still have a long way to go" Natsumi said and turned her back to the Konoha envoy marching away.

"Wait, does she know she's going the wrong way?" Misaki asked Yoko and Kazumi who just shook their heads at Natsumi's stubborn antics.

"Probably not, best to catch up with her" Yoko said chuckling as she gave Misaki a small pat on the shoulder before chasing Natsumi.

"I'll see you soon Misaki" Kazumi said giving Misaki a tight, but fleeting hug before following her friends. Misaki watched their backs until she can barely see them against the sun.

"Who were they?" Kakashi asked approaching the red haired girl, of course assisted by Guy.

"Oh, they're just my friends" Misaki said smilling back to Kakashi.

"Let's go," Naruto began to sprint, but was stopped by Misaki, by pulling the end of his jacket making plant face first on the ground.

"What the heck Misaki, what's your problem?" Naruto exclaimed at his twin, sand still falling from his mouth.

"Sorry sorry, but we couldn't go at that pace" Misaki said, trying to hide her laugh at Naruto's expense.

"Idiot, Kakashi-sensei and Guy-sensei won't be able to keep up with us" Sakura explained. Suddenly they all heard a bear-like hum that could have only come from Guy and saw the dilemma in his face, which was by the way, very hard to miss.

Kakashi can feel his sweat intensify as he watched the array of emotions on Guy's face, trying hard to stroke his dilemma with explanations and apologies, but it was too late. Soon he found himself thrown in the skies and caught in the world's weirdest piggy back that, he surely knows, will haunt him forever.

"Look out!" Misaki yelped as Guy passed them in a gush of sand and wind, with Kakashi on his back, literally make them bite the dust. All the while making the rest of the group cringe, except for Rock Lee of course, who even had the guts to ask Neji to do the same with him,

In the end they compromised and had Lee carry all their bags as they chased (or tried to) Guy and Kakashi.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Kaede was walking towards the village gates that morning, she had just gone from her shift to the hospital before going to the village entrance to get that status report and submit it to the fifth and calling it a day. It was a simple and calm day since the panic of the kazekage's kidnap and Misaki's apparent but swift return as she joined the team sent to Sunagakure to help them recover their kage.

"Hey guys, I'm here to collect the report from last night" Kaede said as she approached the sentinel's nook right by the cake.

"Here you go" Kotetsu said handing her the reports, all the while yawning.

"That calm huh," Kaede asked eyeing the two, conspicuously bored.

"Ah, ever since the trouble in Suna has been settled, everything went back to normal" Izumo answered, and quite nervously, he didn't want to be caught slacking off by someone who's temper rivalled the fifth hokage's legendary temper.

The quite was sliced through when all three of them heard a mixture of groaning and screaming just outside the village gates.

"Move, move, move! Last spurt and GOAL" the sound inevitably came from the vision of green carrying what seems to be whatever's left of Kakashi.

"Sadly Second!" Guy was later followed by his replica of a student, carrying what seems to be, everybody's bags.

"Lee, there's some regrettable news, you're not second place, but third place. The second place is Kakashi whom I am carrying, you are too lucky Kakashi, you don't need to thank me" Guy said, as Kakashi's limp form craned farther back so much that Kaede thought that Kakashi may already a corpse. Amidst their craziness, the rest of their team made it back, panting and muttering about the insanity of it all.

"Oh, everybody's already here, let's go report to the lady hokage immediately" Guy said.

"Um, Guy-sensei, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura muttered, motioning to Kakashi who was barely seemed worse for wear than he actually was after the battle.

"Oh, well hospital first, then the hokage" Kaede took this as her queue and approached the small band of ninja.

"That's won't be necessary, I'll take him to the hospital myself" Kaede poked Kakashi's cheeks trying to check of he was indeed still alive, it would be such a waste to lose such valuable comrade.

"Mom" Misaki said hugging her mom tight and quick, then proceeded to help her take Kakashi from Guy's back on onto hers.

"I'll see you later" Kaede told Misaki and the newly reunited mother and daughter tandem parted, again.

"By the way, who were those guys with you?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the hokage's building.

"Oh, they were friends I met in the land of iron, after that we just found ourselves travelling together" Misaki explained staring at the clouds in deep thought with a smile in her face.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Once they got to the hokage's office and Tsunade heard that Kakashi has been hospitalized, they all proceeded to the hospital to check on Kakashi,

"How is he" Misaki asked as she greeted Kaede once more. The moment she arrived at the hospital with Kakashi on her back, Kaede wasted no time in attending to Kakashi, pretty soon, Kakashi was tucked in cozily on a private hospital bed by the window.

"This new sharingan technique took a lot of toll that his body was not expecting, but other than that, he's quite fine" Kaede said assessing Kakashi's still unconscious form.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, as soon as he saw the white ceiling, he groaned internally. He was back at the hospital and Kaede would kill her if she finds out. Only, his eyes shifted and caught glimpse of that very person standing next to Misaki with a stern look on her face.

' _Too late…'_

"Oh, he's awake" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good job Kakashi" Tsunade announced as she entered Kakashi's room with Shizune behind her.

"Tsunade-sama" Kakashi muttered, trying to get up, but was unable to muster anything farther and a few wiggles.

"Don't push yourself Kakashi-sensei" Sakura advised.

"Kaede examined you earlier, based on her assessment, you won't be returning to duty anytime soon, you need to rest for a few more days" Tsunade explained.

"So that's how it goes" Kakashi muttered lazily.

"It would take a while before you can master this new sharingan, but until then, you need to rest" Tsunade added.

"Team Guy should rest too, you can turn in your reports tomorrow" Tsunade said and left, with Shizune and an errant Sakura, whom Misaki followed suspiciously with her eyes. As she heard in the Kazekage's office Sakura was most incessant in needing to go home, like she had something very urgent to report, one that she can't report via messenger hawks nor pigeons.

One by one, everybody dispersed, until all that's left was Kaede, Misaki Naruto and of course Kakashi himself.

"Well, I guess I'll turn in for the day" Misaki said and Kaede made a move to follow her but Misaki placed an understanding hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, you can stay and watch over Kakashi some more, I know my way back mom, besides, Naruto's here too" Misaki smiled at Kaede, who simply stared at Misaki as if she had grown another pair of eyes. Kaede was seeing Misaki in a new light now, how long has she been this mature? It's pretty hard to process that a baby she once held can be the woman in front of her right now.

Kaede squeezed the hand on her shoulder and nodded a silent thanks to her daughter. Misaki started to follow Naruto out the door, but not before turning around to look at Kaede once more.

"Oh, right we still have to talk about the absence of babies okay" Misaki said with a mischievous smile, earning her a vase hurtling towards her, one she easily caught with one hand.

"Just kidding love you" Misaki said quickly and bolted out the door before anything can fly her way once more.

"Seriously, just when I thought that she had matured" Kaede said shaking her head.

"It still feels weird doesn't it? They look so much alike yet so different like them" Kakashi said.

"Yeah" Kaede muttered in reply, a sad smile on her face.

Meanwhile, the moment Misaki and Naruto made it out of the hospital, Misaki immediately noticed the errant in Naruto's actions.

"You know Naruto, I'll be able to find my way home from here, do what you have to do" Misaki sent a thumbs up in Naruto's direction with a smile, which Naruto returned with a knowing smile before disappearing.

"Either way, there's no stopping him once he get his mind set on something" Misaki pondered out loud. Instead of hurrying home, Misaki took her sweet time in familiarizing herself once again.

"You do know you're going the long way right?" a low baritone voice spoke from behind her.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Once again, I am sorry for the looooonnnnngggg delay, but here is it chapter five, also I uploaded a little Ayako and Gaara Back Story Gaiden, about their history together, if it's your cup of tea please check it out, until then, Ciao!.

P.S: Feel free to talk to me in the messages and I'll try to reply faster than my uploads


	6. Chapter 6

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Chapter 6: An Almost Proper Homecoming

"You do know you're going the long way right?" a low baritone voice spoke from behind her. Ayako turned to find a familiar yet foreign person. There stood before her was the first honorable grandson, a boy, no a man she once called a friend and a teammate, and still will.

"Kazu?" Ayako was wide eye with awe; before she left Kazuhiko was already tall, but now he was almost as tall as his uncle Asuma, even probably surpass him after quite some time. No longer did he adorn his long boyish hair, instead he sported a cleaner, somewhat manlier look, and even his voice was a lot deeper now.

"Heard from Ten-Ten you were finally back today" he casually said, strolling up to stand closer to her, making the difference in the heights even more obvious as he towered next to Misaki's small form.

"Wow, you've grown!" Kazuhiko exclaimed ruffling Misaki's hair, making Misaki sweat drop.

"Next to you, I feel like I didn't grow at single inch" Misaki smiled, it wasn't that Kazuhiko was lying, it was just as she said, Kazuhiko had grown so much that her height hardly seems comparable, by a long shot.

"What's up with you, since you left we have heard a single word from you except from those cryptic 'I'm still alive don't worry about me' hidden and coded messages for Kaede-san and Hokage-sama, not even a word for me" Kazuhiko scolded at Misaki who merely brushed the back of her head, as she smiled nervously.

"What about you, member of the Interrogation Force and yet you receive word of my arrival from Ten-Ten" Misaki stared Kazuhiko down, or rather up due to the height difference, while smiling mischievously and suspiciously at the same time. Kazuhiko unconsciously blushed as he stuttered violently rejecting her claims.

"What no, I just happened to pass by her house and notice she was already home and-"

"Her house is like the opposite way of the Sarutobi clan house, you'd have to have some intent to be able to reach their home" Misaki countered, arms crossing in victory.

"Oh shut up, runt, I missed you" Kazuhiko said finally surrendering to Misaki's incessant teasing, heck if the girl didn't tease, she would have doubted if she was Misaki at all. Misaki didn't reply, but Kazuhiko already saw all the reply he needed in her eyes and in her smile.

Their catching up conversation took them to Misaki's favorite local sweet's store that opened back when she was younger.

"Oh, Misaki, I haven't seen you in a while, you've grown so much" the old lady who owned the place greeted her as she served an array of Misaki's favorite sweets.

"It's good to be home oba-chan" Misaki answered smiling at the gentle and sweet old lady.

"Are you staying this time? Of course you're staying! Girls your age should be concentrating on the future and your family by now, you're very beautiful Misaki I bet a lot of able bodied young men are lining up your way, then again Kazuhiko is always by your side, wait are you two-" the old lady didn't even give Misaki a chance to answer her question and instead went on her own rant in her own little world, completely ignoring the other side of the conversation, but before the old lady can even go past the point of no return, she had to stop her before she gets her hopes up and starts hinting every single time she is seen with Kazuhiko.

"Don't even go there oba-chan, Kazu and I are friends and teammates, besides he like someone, I bet you have seen him bring her here one too many times" Misaki said her hands raised in a defensive manner, trying to convince the old lady with a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh, you mean that girl with hair buns, oh you poor child, having to watch the man you love pursue someone else, don't worry, I'll get you free dangos for that" the old lady said tears in her eyes as she left to get the said dangos, again ignoring the other half of the discussion.

"Man, she's too far gone huh" Kazuhiko said, with a huge sweat drop on his forehead.

"Oba-chan is old, but I've never experienced difficulty having to talk to her, in fact she still has a pretty good hearing, but everything I say seem to fall on deaf ears" Misaki pinched her chin with her index finger and thumbs as she looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Oh well, I guess we get free dangos out of this" Misaki snapped her fingers, with a huge grin on her face.

"Glad to know you can still be optimistic" Kazuhiko rolled his eyes, leave it to Misaki to see the good out of the worst scenarios.

"That brings me back, so you're bringing a girl with buns now huh?" Misaki said wagging her eyebrows at Kazuhiko in a playful manner.

"Here we go again" Kazuhiko groaned as Misaki sent her a barrage of question regarding him, TenTen and the both of them.

"…then Ayako is the wind user girl from the renowned clan of assassins Isago,?"

"Yup" Misaki said patiently as Kazuhiko recalled the characters of the story of her adventures, in this case her friends.

"And she created a wind technique that would defeat fire ones?" Kazuhiko asked, is had been a few moments since they left the sweets shop, and Misaki wasn't even half way done introducing her friends.

"I know, it's insane, we didn't believe it the first time, but when she tested it against Natsumi's flames, -"

"Wait, this Natsumi girl is from the Hino clan right, aren't they like the flame powerhouse, is it true their flames are unique?"

"It's unique alright, she has this – "

"Oh isn't that Naruto?" Kazuhiko stopped from his tracks to point at the rowdy blond known for causing ruckus.

Like right now as he seems to be going against a pale dude with black hair, standing together with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Oh look, seems like they already got reacquainted" Misaki said in amusement.

"Looks like he didn't have trouble being reintroduced with the local crowd" Kazuhiko chuckled good naturedly.

"Uh-uh, he even made a new friend, but who's that guy they're playing with?" Misaki asked, curious eyes focused on the guy Naruto is currently cross blades with.

"No idea, though I get the feeling I have seen him somewhere" Kazuhiko said thoughtfully.

"You think we should join them?" Misaki said looking at them.

"Nah, I'm sure they can resolve it on their own"

"Wow, this Kazumi person sounds like an amazing person" Kazuhiko sighed as they walked towards the Namikaze clan house.

"Yeah, she really is, but believe it or not she was very different from the time we first met her, she –"before Misaki could finish, all her efforts were reverted into dodging a huge mannequin flying towards her way.

"Whoa! What the hell was that!" Kazuhiko exclaimed looking at the crater on the ground, imbedded with what used to be a mannequin right where Misaki was just standing a few seconds ago.

"That was probably mom pissed at me" Misaki laughed nervously as a flash of yellow rushed towards her.

"Misaki! Where have you been, Tsunade-sensei has a mission for you, you need to get to the team briefing right now!" Kaede said not waiting for a reply and dragging Misaki away from her old friend.

"It was nice talking to you Kazu, let's hang out some time later okay!" Misaki said waving cheerfully as if she wasn't being dragged away against her will. Kazuhiko sweat dropped and consciously waved back at the red head.

' _I see nothing has changed'_ Kazuhiko thought.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"As of now I will be taking Kakashi's place in team Kakashi" Yamato announced as he, together with Naruto, Sai and Sakura stood in a small circle like formation. Instantly, Naruto glared at the guy he once crossed blades with, amplifying the tension from a ten to a thousand. For a while everybody stood, completely motionless with the strength of the tension, until a small voice shattered it completely.

"Eh, I'm not too late for the briefing am I?" Misaki said rubbing the back of her head, effectively earning the attention of everyone that would be joining this mission. However, their focus on Misaki was short lived the moment Sakura opens her mouth.

"Naruto, do you know this guy?" Sakura asked, noting that Naruto was almost visibly shaking with vehement anger directed towards the younger stranger.

"Yeah, he's the guy who attacked me earlier, when I was with Shikamaru earlier?" Naruto announced, shocking everyone present.

"You mean to say you're not friends, and you weren't playing earlier, but actually fighting?" Misaki gasped in shock, it would a completely understatement to say that she had misread the entire situation.

Sakura just sweat dropped at Misaki's reaction whilst Naruto and Sai took hold of their own weapons.

"Stop it Naruto!" Yamato said, intervening between the two younger shinobi who are seconds away from initiating a fight.

"Come to think of it, who are you mister" Naruto asked curiously, lowering his kunai lightly, but not completely retreating his weapon.

"Could it be-" Sakura speculated out loud.

"I am the replacement captain while Kakashi is in the hospital, you can call me Yamato" Yamato introduced himself, walking closer to his would be team members.

"Yamato-taichou" Sakura confirmed earning a nod from the captain.

"You're comrades of the same team, so you guys need to get along" Yamato chastised the younger members of the team, causing Naruto and Sakura to look at the pale guy with uninhibited shock.

"Comrade, this guy!" they exclaimed and stuttered at the same time, whilst Misaki merely smiled cheerfully at their newest addition. It had taken a few moment before Sai removed the look of angst from his face and completely retracted his weapon whilst his face reverted to a smile to friendly it was almost painfully fake.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I knew we we're going to be teammates, and I was just trying to find out how strong you were" at this Naruto finally retracted his weapon back to its hidden place within its sleeves.

"You didn't have to do that" he said looking at Sai curiously, almost in a whole new light…

…that is until he opened his mouth once again.

"But because of that, I now know you are a guy with a small equipment" Sai said with an even friendlier smile, Misaki knew even she couldn't muster, causing Naruto to explode once more, with only Sakura holding him back, much to Misaki's curiosity.

"You're kind of a rotten guy, aren't you? People won't like you if you say stuff like that" Sakura explained, pushing Misaki further into the depth of obliviousness.

"I don't understand why you'd get so worked up Naruto, he was just talking about you're weapons. Besides, I've never seen you use anything larger than a kunai" Misaki said curiously as she walked up to Sai.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you I'm Namikaze Misaki, and by the way…" Misaki pulled Sai closer to her, standing at the very tip of her toes just to be able to accomplish her objective as she placed her lips closer to Sai's ears.

"…you don't have to smile if it's not real, you're creeping everybody out more than anything, besides…" this time Misaki stooped back down to her original height, albeit with heels still much shorter compared to the pale lad.

"…no one makes good friends out of pretending" Misaki smiled, flashing him one of her thousand watt smile, making everyone curious of what Misaki had whispered.

"At any rate, we're going to be teammates, people won't like you if you keep saying stuff like that you know" Sakura explained, Misaki watch with bathed breath as Sai's fake smile moved bigger.

"I like nice…ugly women like you" Sai said, and this time it was Naruto and Misaki's turn to stop Sakura from killing Sai.

"Well that went well" Misaki said in a tone more amused than anything else as soon as everybody has completely calm down, for the most part.

"At any rate, all of us are going on a mission, what's up with this? I don't have the time to put you all in on cage until you get along, so introduce yourselves"

And introduced themselves they did, with a bitter taste in their mouth like they have just eaten the bitterest thing in the world, except for Sai.

"That's enough getting acquainted for now, I will now explain our mission as team Kakashi. All of us will now be heading to the Tenchi Bridge, capture the akatsuki spy who infiltrated Orochimaru's organization, and bring him back here, we will obtain a precious source of information, on with which we can use to orchestrate a plan to assassinate Orochimaru, and the retrieval of Sasuke" Yamato explained, and at the mention of Sasuke's name, both Naruto and Sakura's minds quickly got rid of anything else but the thought of getting Sasuke back home. The complete opposite of Misaki, who extracted any and all kind of things from memory just to not see that image; that image of a boy she once knew slowly fading from view as he went further and further away from her.

They say that time heals wounds, so why is hers still bleeding?

Misaki had been so busy putting a metaphorical pressure on the metaphorical wound to stop it from bleeding that she didn't realize that the team were four members shorter.

"Oh, looks like I've managed to completely space out once again" Misaki sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her hair embarrassed in front of no one in particular.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"I wonder where Naruto and Sakura went, but then again they might both be preparing for the mission" Misaki wondered out loud to herself, as she stared at the fluorescent white ceiling of the hospital hallways.

"I wonder if I forgot something at home, mom would have a huge fit if I left something at home" Miskai said browsing through the items Kaede had left a note for her to put together. It seems that amongst the hospital duties, taking care of Kakashi and her ninja duties, Kaede is unable to wedge a time to get home, so she asked Misaki to bring.

"Mom, I got everything you asked, for I even bought an extra blanket for you, so you won't feel uncomfortable when you stay the night here with Kakashi. Perhaps, I should have brought you a futon or someth-" Misaki stopped in her tracks as she held the door in one hand and the bag of things in the other. There, standing right before her is a blushing Kakashi and an angry, barely containing herself Kaede…

…Together with Jiraiya, Yamato, Shizune, Tsunade and of course Tonton who had raised eyebrows, looking curiously between her, Kaede and Kakashi.

"I, -err, should I go, this seems to a bad time" Misaki said slowly backing away from the awkwardness of the room.

"No, you came at the precise time" Jiraiya declared, his hulking figure towering over the petite girl as she lead her closer to the center of the conversation.

"Now, what were you telling us about Kaede and Kakashi sleeping toget-" Jiraiya wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tsunade buried her knuckles on the top of his head.

"What we were supposed to say was that you came at the precise perfect time, because Kakashi was just telling us how you suppressed Naruto from taking form of the nine tail's cloak" Tsunade explained, cracking her knuckles in irritation at Jiraiya's antics.

Everybody waited in solemn breath as Misaki's expression completely changed from an amused one, to a deep and thoughtful face as she stared at the ground, visualizing the precise moment it had happened.

"I don't remember much of it, or how it exactly happened, but before Naruto could lounge at Kakashi, I caught him in between in a hug. All I remember thinking was wanting to push the chakra away from him" Misaki explained, imaging the events in her mind as if she was trying to see it from an eagle's point of view.

After a while of silent though Misaki raised her sights to look at her seniors in the eye as she spoke.

"I have thought about it over and over again on our way back to Konoha. There are several factors that could have affected it, for which one that worked, I have no idea, or if it was of several factors. All I knew, no I felt that I could keep Naruto from manifesting the tailed beast's cloak" Misaki explained.

"She has a point, it could have been any of thos factors, or the result of two or more factors together." Jiraiya affirmed.

Tsunade crossed her arms and thought for several moments before nodding, turning to look at both Misaki and Yamato.

"It could be true, but I'm not taking any chances, that is why I am sending both of you, for this specific reason" a statement to which, both Misaki and Yamato nodded in acknowledgement.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Between Kaede's errands, the brief meeting at Kakashi's hospital room and catching up with Kazuhiko, Misaki didn't have enough time for a few minutes at the Namikaze compound, heck she didn't even have enough time to put down her katana, however, the disadvantage worked out fine since she was already travel ready.

"Oh, Misaki!" Naruto yelled at his twin as Misaki approached their team, Misaki just waved back and smiled silently as she made her approach towards the gates of the village.

"Huh, aren't you ready yet?" Sakura said looking at Misaki who looked exactly the way she arrived.

"Yeah" Misaki said making a thumbs up at her old friend.

"Aren't you going to be bringing provisions" Sakura asked once more, looking at her equipment, or the lack thereof.

"I'll be alright no need to worry about me" Misaki said reassuring Sakura with a pat on her shoulder as she lined up with the rest of the team.

"Okay, Team Kakashi, let's head out" Yamato said and lead the small team farther and farther away from the village gates.

The farther they got from the gates of Konohagakure, the more unsettled Misaki grew.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Once again, I am sorry for the looooonnnnngggg delay, but here is it chapter six.

Next chapter would be more on Misaki and Naruto. Also, the reunion is just around the corner, and I've been drafting a lot of different scenarios about their meeting for the first time in years, trying to gauge the reaction from not only the two of them, but also from the people that would be surrounding them.

until then, Ciao!.

P.S: Feel free to talk to me in the messages and ask questions (except for math) and I'll try to reply faster than my uploads


	7. Chapter 7

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Also, thank you so much to you guys who take your time to read my humble fanfiction even though it had taken a very slow turn. Special to those who follow, favorite, and especially those who take extra efforts to review.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 7: Bribery at it's Finest

Sakura observed every single member of the newly formed team Kakashi in silence. Ever since they have left the village, everybody was dead silent, not that she minded a silent journey, but for once she was wishing for Naruto's boisterous mouth to open and stir things up a bit. It was no secret that the addition of the the new members, specifically pertaining to Sai created a thick and almost impenetrable tension, especially between the younger male members.

However, even after all the details that have been laid out in front of her, what she did not understand is how well Misaki is taking Sai as Sasuke's replacement. Out of everyone she knew, she was absolutely sure Misaki would be at least affected by the replacement, with how close they were and how alike Sai is to Sasuke, from the way they look to their attitude.

"I something wrong Sakura?" Misaki looked at Sakura with worry etched on her face as she noticed the pink-haired kunoichi looking, or rather staring at her.

"No, it's nothing" Sakura smiled not only to ease Misaki's worry, but to clear her of any suspicion. Somehow she felt guilty thinking of how Misaki was feeling amidst the whole ordeal, but she couldn't stop wondering.

' _How can she smile with the pain?'_ Sakura thought, almost missing the familiar necklace hanging around Misaki's neck if it hadn't glinted against the sun.

Their journey accompanied by tension continued on for quite a while, until surprisingly the first word since they left, exited Sai's mouth.

"Please don't look at me like that, I'll pound you" Sai said with a deceivingly friendly smile.

"There goes the idea of travelling in peaceful silence" Misaki sighed as her head hung low, whilst listening to the exchange of banter, mostly teasing on Sai's part and irritation on Naruto's side. However, she started taking the banter seriously when Yamato interrupted the two of them, stating that they are both in the same team of Kakashi and Naruto reacted in a way only Naruto can.

"He's not a member of team Kakashi, the other member of team Kakashi is none other than Sasuke! This guy was just chosen to cover the loss of Sasuke, I don't acknowledge him as a team member at all" Naruto declared, shocking everyone in the vicinity.

"Well, that's actually much easier for me" Sai answered, shocking everyone even more, but to Misaki, her words left a pinch in her heart, it felt like déjà vu once again, she can't remember who she heard it from, but she can clearly remember the feeling of the familiar pinch in her heart when she heard the words left Sai's lips. It's as if he was convincing himself more than anyone else.

The next set of words that left Sai's mouth almost strangled Misaki's heart to suffocation.

"He betrayed the leaf, and ran off to serve Orochimaru. I don't want to be lumped together with a cockroach along the same lines as Orochimaru" Sai explained and that drew the line for Naruto as he prepared to attack Sai. Misaki was about to stop him, but Sakura beat her to it when she raise her arms to intercept.

"Teamwork is indeed important, Sai, Naruto still doesn't know you very well, so he may have been out of line, I'm sorry" Sakura said, a look of submission and deep repentance place so perfectly on her face that Misaki had already detected something off, plus the fact that she is a student of Tsunade, put that together…

' _she should be blowing a gasket right about…'_

Everybody gasped in shock as Sakura punched Sai square in the face, throwing him off a few feet.

'… _now'_ Misaki sweat dropped as she could almost see the image of both her mother and her former master in Sakura's stead.

' _Note to self, be wary of Sakura's strength and temper_ ' Misaki thought to herself as she nervously laughed at Sakura's antics.

"You don't have to forgive me" Sakura said, her face now reflecting the real turmoil lingering inside of her.

"You tricked me good with your fake smile" Sai simply said, rubbing of the blood that trickled down his chin.

"And here you don't even know anything about Sasuke, so don't you dare speak ill of him, if you insult Sasuke again, I won't hold back" Sakura ended.

"Fine, I won't say anything like that in front of you. So that is one way to use a fake smile, I'll remember it well" Sai said, in a manner that ticked Naruto even more as he was acting like it was no big deal.

"How can you grin like that after getting punched" Naruto yelled back at Sai. Things were about to go even further south when Yamato erected an impromptu prison from scratch using a technique that was supposed to be unique to the first hokage.

"Wow, awesome" Misaki mumbled in awe as she clapped her hands in appreciation, completely erasing the tension with her innocent declaration and awe of something that held a threat of imprisonment if they so much continued to head south with their banter.

"As your peacemaker, so in order to build rapport, I can toss you all in this cell for a whole day…" Yamato started, but didn't get a chance to finish when Misaki raised her hands in question.

"Those that count me, but I was just standing in the sidelines" Misaki said squatting like a child as she sulked.

"…Or we can stay at a hot spring inn for a night. You guys probably don't really know me all that well, I prefer the kind and gentle approach, but I'm not against to controlling you by fear either" Yamato ended on a darker note that freaked and scared the younger shinobi to submission almost instantly.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Wow, it's so amazing and expensive to, it almost feels like this rapport building thing is a bribery" Misaki said as she sunk herself in the water with a great sigh of relief.

"Shh, Yamato-taichou might here you next door" Sakura said pulling the smaller girl near her to whisper in her ear.

"But, isn't it the whole point why Yamato-tacihou brought us all here?" Misaki said and Sakura sighed at the simplicity and naivety of Misaki's mind, it's as if they were all back years ago when they were all younger.

Suddenly Naruto's voice from the other side of the hot spring was heard, stating something about his equipment, making all the girls on their side laugh, as Sakura blushed even harder than she already is.

"I still don't get the whole equipment talk" Misaki said to Sakura in confusion, who only laughed nervously back at her.

A few moments more, as the commotion subsided, Sakura finally noticed the necklace around Misaki's neck.

"Misaki, if you don't mind me asking, but that necklace, where did you get it?" Sakura asked. Misaki looked at her for a while then down to her necklace, in deep thought.

"I've had this for quite a while now, it was a gift from…from Itachi" Misaki said, smiling a sad but sincere smile as she gained confidence in her statement. At her words Sakura finally remembered where she had seen that necklace before, she once wore it all the time, like she is doing now, when they were younger, but wasn't Itachi the one who killed the whole Uchiha brethren and made Sasuke who he was today?

Misaki didn't even need any verbal indication from Sakura, but she had a damn good idea what was running inside Sakura's mind.

"I know, after all he did why still hold on to it? I honestly don't know, all I know is that my connection with him is not something I want to lose" Misaki said staring at the water, as she held the necklace tightly, as if it was the last chance of survival.

Sakura decided to let go of the conversation, she hadn't understood Misaki's actions most of the time, but all the time, Misaki had kept everybody's best interests before her own welfare.

Besides, no one is getting hurt right?

"Come to think of it, let's go out, I have to show you something" Misaki said jumping out of the hot spring, almost dropping the towel around her body.

"Misaki?" Sakura sweat dropped once again, at Misaki's childish antics.

By the time they got back to their room, Naruto, Sai and Yamato were already sitting in their respective places with Sai and Naruto on either side of the table with vacant seats beside them and Yamato at the head of the table, amongst the three male shinobi was a banquet of delicious and aesthetically pleasing food.

"Wow, that looks good!" Misaki said sitting next to Sai as Sakura sat next to Naruto.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan you look good" Naruto said referring to the yellow yukata littered with pink cherry blossoms allover.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Misaki" Sakura said slightly blushing at the compliment.

"Whoa, Misaki! It's been a while since I last saw you wearing a yukata, it still suits you!" Naruto complimented.

"I'm glad to know I'm on top of your priority list Naruto" Misaki smiled, earning a sweat drop from Naruto, who almost thank the gods that Misaki didn't inherit her mother's legendary temper or her former master's patience.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

After the hearty and nutritious meal, everybody retired to their respective rooms, with Naruto and Sai on the other room, Sakura and Misaki in theirs and Yamato alone in his.

As they prepared to turn in for the night, Sakura watched Misaki as she stared out to the night skies, staring out at the stars like she would always do when they were younger.

"Misaki, if you don't mind me asking" Sakura began, gaining Misaki's undivided attention almost immediately, as she averted her gaze from the beautiful, yet unreachable stars to her old friend. She merely moved and inch from where she stood leaning by the window, but did nod her head to give affirmation.

"How are you okay with this?" Sakura asked, although she wanted to be as smooth as possible with her question, the query did not came out as well as she intended it to. Her nerves ran cold when Misaki's face became blank, and she once again focused her attention to the starts. Sakura thought that it meant that Misaki would not be bothering to answer the question so she motioned to hit the hay, until Misaki opened her mouth.

"I guess you mean about Sai and him?" Misaki spoke, her voice so quiet it was just a few notches above a whisper. Sakura waited as Misaki took a pause, trying to collect words on how she will be able to word out her feelings.

"At first, it was a little bothering, the resemblance is quite impeccable I might say. But then the moment he opened his mouth, all hints of semblance disappeared. To me he is Sai, and that's that" Misaki explained smiling back to Sakura.

Sakura stared once again at Misaki as she returned to the world of stars.

' _she avoided the topic of Sasuke again'_ it hadn't escaped the notice of someone as observant as Sakura that every single time Sasuke's name was mentioned or even remotely hinted at, Misaki's face, usually occupied by a smile, would immediately turn blank before resuming its usual front. But then again who can blame her, they were dealing with their loss their own respective ways, and Misaki was probably the one who took the brunt of the loss.

Misaki looked up at the night skies looking calm and collected, but no one noticed the turmoil of her rapidly beating heart.

She didn't want to think about him, she didn't want to talk about him, she has been avoiding anything related to him the whole time. But she was well aware that she couldn't hide forever, not to him, or the shadow of who he was once.

Somehow Misaki knew, that a gut wrenching confrontation involved this mission that this would be like an ice cold wakeup call to her endless longing. It seems that even though she had left her post wherein she watched Sasuke leave, hoping for her to return years ago, her heart had not abandoned the idea of his return.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Come the following morning, Misaki woke up and got dressed before the breaking of the dawn. Last night, she went to sleep hoping that the long night's rest would quench the turmoil from within, however, she only ended up tossing and turning throughout the night and waking up extremely early with an even greater turmoil.

Misaki believed in planning, she was a strong believer that half the battle is planning, but even so no amount of planning could make her ready for this. The best thing she can now is to find serenity, or at least some sort of peace before she goes out of the frying pan and into the fire.

Misaki was sitting at by the river, her feet, shoeless, submerged in the cool water as the morning breeze hit her, providing some sort of comfort when she saw Sai prop himself on the other side of the river and took out a sketch book. Concentrating her chakra on the soles of her feet, Misaki walked over to him, shoes in hand. Misaki said nothing, but laid beside Sai, staring at the bright blue skies as he painted.

It remained a silent sanctuary for Misaki, somehow being with Sai, resemblance not withstanding seemed to take her thoughts away from him, and for quite some time, she felt peace, so much that she could already feel her eyes slowly drift shut.

"Do you enjoy being with me because I resemble him? Don't get me wrong, but as I have said earlier, I don't like being associated to him" Sai's voice may have been anything but a wakeup call, but the message felt like a piercing noise through her ears as her eyes snapped open. Taking her time to sit upright, she slowly bent her knees and propped her arms on top of it.

"Guess that's not exactly a secret isn't it" Misaki said smiling at Sai, it was small and sad, but it was real, and all Sai could think about as she stared at Misaki, trying to memorize the kind of smile she portrayed, is that how can she smile so sad yet so sincere.

"Not really no, believe it or not being with you takes my brain from thinking about him. I guess it's because I spent a lot of our time together with either Naruto, or Sakura, sometimes even both that being with them brings back a lot of memories." Misaki explained, her eyes talking in louder volumes than her voice could do.

"I know he isn't you, and I'm not doing this to replace him with you, he is who he is and you are who you are, you're Sai, if that's really your real name, I bet the Foundation assigned you that name" Misaki said, and Sai froze, a dozens of thoughts littering his mind, about the circumstances where in he could have revealed his cover.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have known if I hadn't noticed the seal on your tongue." Misaki said pointing at the general direction of his mouth. Sai froze in his tracks, it was either she was also a member of the root, or she has extensive knowledge of seals, two unlikely answers considering her general appearance, but as he learned the hard and painful way, looks can be pretty deceiving.

"Sai, Misaki, what are you guys doing out here?" Sakura said approaching the two ninjas looking completely lax by the lake.

"Just enjoying the first rays of the sun" Misaki simply said laying back down, knowing completely that Naruto would not follow Sakura's example for quite a while, as she drowned out the exchange between Sakura and Sai about paintings, titles and how he couldn't name one because he couldn't feel anything, all the while wandering can someone who claims to be as callous as Sai create something as expressive as what he is doing right this instant.

"No wonder you can only say such callous things! It's about time for us to leave, Yamato-taichou told me to come get you,

"Is it that time already" Misaki said stretching her muscles as she stood up, whilst Naruto approached the rest of the team.

"Hmm, the drawing is nothing special" Naruto criticized Sai's handiwork with an equally unimpressed expression.

"You're right, just like your equipment" Sai said together with his fake smile, instantly turning Naruto's whole face red.

"For one, I think he's art is incredible, and two, I still don't get what your deal is with Naruto's weapons," Misaki announced coming between the two opposing parties as Naruto began to challenge Sai.

"You want to fight huh, why don't you stop it with the fake smile and tell me straight if you have a problem with me" Naruto continued, looking past Misaki to look at Sai. At that moment, Sai shut his notebook, making everyone think that he was about to say something at all.

"I've got no problem with you at all, frankly I don't even care about you" Sai said with the cheeriest smile that made the situation all the more eerie.

"There's no time to be dallying around, let's go" Misaki said, taking everybody's attention from Sai.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up once I've tidied" Sai said as he packed his stuff, with a little help from Sakura, and thus the discovery of the hand drawn picture book Sai drew, that belonged to his older brother.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

They were halfway along their quiet albeit awkward journey, when Yamato began to lead them far from the forest trails and deep into another part of the forest that is a little more inhabited than the road they had just taken.

"Taicho, what is the meaning of this, I think the direction we were going on was the right way" Sakura began to complain against her captain's orders when a spider had almost landed on her face.

"I think you have already heard from Tsunade-sama" Yamato said stopping in his tracks to face his team.

"Heard what?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious about the exchange.

"That the information she acquired might be a trap" Misaki intervened, sitting cross legged on one of the stray logs that must have fallen for quite some time prior to their arrival.

"Correct, we figured that maybe this is an ambush set up by the akatsuki to capture you Naruto" Yamato said, this time, looking directly at Naruto.

"No way" bowed his head in shock.

"I don't think there's a great possibility, but we can never be too careful" Yamato added.

"The akatsuki was successful in taking Shukaku from Gaara, but one thing is for certain, is that the akatsuki won't stop with Gaara" Misaki said withdrawing her sword from behind her, quickly slicing a seemingly well blended snake on the tree log she was sitting on.

"We'll proceed along a covert route as much as possible until we reach the Tenchi bridge" Yamato instructed as they went deeper in the vegetation of the forest.

After another set of wordless walkin Yamato suddenly stopped and created a house, a whole house using just his jutsu.

"We're camping out here for the night" Yamato announced on top of the built house's roof.

"I don't think you can call something like this camping out" Sakura said in awe as Misaki clapped her hands at the captain's display.

"I know pretty impressive ain't it, and generous too, first he treats us to an onsen, then he builds a house just for this sake. If this isn't bribery to be complacent, then I don't know what it is" Misaki said, whispering next to Sakura, although, she was certain that every single person in the vicinity heard her.

Misaki tried to step forwards towards their accommodations for the night when Yamato's eerie poker face placed itself in front of her, both shocking and scaring her.

"What was that?" Yamato said in a deep and calm and spooky voice that it made Misaki's skin crawl and sweat began forming bullets on her forehead.

"Hehehehe, it's nothing, it's nothing, I was just saying how you're such a magnanimous and cool captain you are. Yay, go Yamato-taichou" Misaki said with a nervous smile and a stuttering laugh.

"I thought so, well, if that's the case, let's turn in for the night, we have a long day tomorrow" Yamato said his mood turning a hundred eighty degree as he walked in to the house. Misaki released a deep sigh as she placed a hand on calm the thundering drum of her heart.

"Boy that was scary" Misaki said whilst Sakura smiled in comprehension.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Here is it chapter seven, enjoy,

Also, do you think it's a good idea to create a Gaiden on Kakashi and Kaede's history, what really happens when the two of them are left to their own devices and what happened when Misaki left the village, message me of what you think about it.

P.S: Feel free to talk to me in the messages and I'll try to reply faster than my uploads


	8. Chapter 8

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Also, thank you so much to you guys who take your time to read my humble fanfiction even though it had taken a very slow turn. Special to those who follow, favorite, and especially those who take extra efforts to review.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8: An Unwanted Reunion

Misaki can feel the series of multiple blades digging on her skin, making wounds and drawing blood, but even then she couldn't move for comfort nor speak to complain, especially as she's being dragged completely immobilized and rendered useless by a wooden tail wrapped around her entire body.

' _how did it end up like this'_ Misaki thought, half sick and half wounded from being carried in such an unsual manner and position. From the moment the tail had wrapped itself around her body to the present moment wherein they walked a few moments before reaching their destination, how and why on earth did she ever agreed to Yamato's request.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASH_BACK*_-+% =o#$*_-% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

 _Once everybody had settled inside the amazing for an impromptu house, Yamato lit a light in order to gather and relay the plans for tomorrow's confrontation._

" _It's about the Akatsuki's Sasori" at the mention of the late and famed puppeteer of the akatsuki, everyone looked to him, attention focused solely on him, even Misaki who was silently cleaning her sword at the corner of the room sheathed and left her sword to join the team's small circle._

" _I wanted to ask you sooner, but I promised we won't be talking about it yesterday. So I want you to tell me everything today, you're the only one who's ever seen Sasori in person, after all" Yamato explained as slowly everybody completed their circle._

" _I've received a file on Sasori from the Hidden Sand, but tell me as much in detail as you can, about his personality, behavior, mannerisms and habits if he has any" Yamato enumerated._

" _What's this about?" Naruto asked, curious as to why his captain needed to know the deceased enemy's being._

" _The spy who's infiltrated Orochimaru's organization thinks Sasori is going to meet him at the Tenchi Bridge, they might see us through immediately, but it's probably bet to approach by transforming into Sasori" Yamato reasoned._

" _If Sasori doesn't show up at the Tenchi bridge, then the spy probably won't either" Sakura affirmed._

" _There is a distinct possibility" Yamato said, a notion Misaki intersected._

" _No, the possibility of the spy showing if it had been anyone besides Sasori is very low, and without any intel regarding the spy, there is no way for us to identify the spy, much less capture him, or her to use him to track Orochimaru and complete this mission" Misaki explained the plight of their mission._

" _Correct, being a spy is a risky job after all. Which means the spy is being extra cautious" Sai said in a manner as if he was thinking out loud, Misaki however, did not miss the quick glance Yamato sent his way; a look of suspicion._

" _Then are you going to transform into Sasori, Yamato-taichou" Naruto asked._

" _I'll probably have to. It seems he always remained hidden inside this Hiruko puppet, so I'm probably the right one for this since I can use Wood Style Ninjutsu. Misaki, I will be using you and capture you as a form of leverage." Yamato answered, at that point, Misaki really believed the hokage's reason behind the personas added to team seven._

" _And also, assuming this turns out to be an Akatsuki trap, Misaki and I will be approaching him alone at first" Yamato said._

" _The way he spoke near death, I don't think he was lying, and there was indeed a spy called Yura in Suna" Sakura said processing Yamato's laid out plan, only to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to Misaki who was sitting next to her smiling, reassuring her._

" _We don't doubt the information Sakura, however, we can't be too cautious, these people are Konaha's most dangerous foes, both are powerful an unpredictable" Misaki explained._

" _Misaki is right, this is assuming something goes wrong, you guys stand by until I give you instructions," Yamato added._

" _Either way, there's no doubting, that the spy is probably considerably powerful" Sai concluded, ending in a note that probably sent more chills down their spine far more than their current predicament._

" _He's right, the most formidable opponent you will ever have is not someone who is strong, but who is adaptable. The nature itself of working for Akatsuki to infiltrate Orochimaru's rank vaguely tells us about his capabilities, it's best we overestimate him, or her, than end up underestimating this person at the stake of our lives" Misaki said as everyone nodded in confirmation._

" _Let's do this!" Naruto agreed._

" _Now for the main issue, let me explain the mission in a little more detail. Our goal is to arrest the target, but we must not let him die at all costs, even if we end up having to fight. We'll lose an important source of information if the target is killed, and a mission like this is more difficult than just killing an enemy, as this is a delicate mission, I will make the first move, and you guys will be my back-up. Our strategy is simple, first I restrain the target, second, should I fail to restrain the target, and this turns into a battle, you guys shift to a battle formation, I will give you a signal when I want you to do this, and in the event of the second case, you are to operate with the buddy system." Yamato laid out an even more detailed version of the plan, or at least tried to lay out an even more detailed version of the plan when Naruto intercepted._

" _Buddy system?" Naruto asked._

" _When one person takes action, a partner always backs you up, reciprocal back-up is a fundamental rule." Yamato explained._

" _Oh yeah, that huh" Naruto exclaimed, obviously trying to pretend that he is getting what Yamato had just explained._

" _Now, I'm going to determine the buddy teams,first, Sakura and I will be one team, the other team will be Sai and Naruto." As soon as the teams were announced, there was an obvious distaste etched on Naruto's features._

" _I'm looking forward to it" Sai said in reply to Naruto's grumpy stare, he didn't like the situation he is placed in, and he wanted to make sure it is made known as he called the attention of the team captain._

" _Why, why do I have to team up with him?" Naruto demanded, but quickly retracted the moment Yamato's face changed into the scary persona._

" _Is there a problem?"_

" _Understood" Naruto stuttered, his demands quickly forgotten in the face of Yamato's fear begetting expression, a fact that Yamato was quite pleased with._

" _Wait a second, Taichou, I don't think we are numbered fairly to form the buddy team system, with Misaki standing alone. Besides, I think Naruto and I would make a better team, we've been working together for a while now, and we know each other quite well, so" Sakura defended her notion, with Naruto strongly showing his agreement by nodding with fervor._

" _Sakura, you're the only medical ninja on this team, we can't let you get hurt, and that is why you will be with me. Misaki on the other hand have travelled quite well on her own, I trust her judgment to defend herself, however, in the event that I am tied up, it's her job to protect you Sakura"_

" _And in our current predicament, not only Sasori is well versed with poisons, but so is Orochimaru. I may know a thing or two about poisons and medicine, but nothing as far as you have achieved" Misaki supported Yamato's notion, putting Sakura's reasoning in silence. They do have a point. The last time they went on a mission, they had been lucky that Misaki was familiar with the poison and knew exactly what antidote to concoct, given that she had already been up against a similar scenario. However, this time they were going through uncharted territories, one that they all would rather trudge well prepared._

" _As Sai had said earlier, we can assume that our target is a powerful one, a mistake in teamwork could prove fatal, and I know you all have something to say about this, but let's just concentrate on the mission at hand for now" Yamato ordered and everyone, albeit begrudgingly, agreed with the captain's decision._

" _We don't know where Orochimaru's hideout might be, but the akatsuki's spy is probably on his way to the Tenchi bridge at this moment" Yamato said standing up and opening a door to survey the outside._

" _Based on what we just talked about, although I generally don't do this very often, tomorrow we'll devote half a day to a team play simulation" Yamato resumed as he sat back on his place, everybody looked at him inquisitively as to the reason for cutting half a day of their travel time for this certain simulation._

" _All I know about you guys is what I've read in your files. I want to get an idea of your fighting styles, battle skills and Jutsu types, with my own eyes, and the cooperation of the team should get smoother. If we learn about each other."_

" _Huh-cooperation" Naruto sighed at the sheer mention of the word._

" _You might think I'm being too cautious, but this is how I do things, and you will go along with it" he declared, albeit not menacingly, but equally authoritative._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASH_BACK _ENDS*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-**

As they approached the makeshift bridge, Misaki could see a hooded figure, cloaked in white on the other side of the bridge. If you ask Misaki, Yamato went a little too overboard with the simulation, but then again, his wood technique can be pretty handy.

It all happened in a blur, but as soon as the signal was given, a blur of black and gray and orange passed by them and Misaki broke free from her restraints, drawing her sword as she stood protectively back to back with Sakura.

It didn't take long for the simulation to be over, although the simulation's mission was accomplished, the team still failed on their teamwork. Which Misaki didn't found surprising at all, for one, instead of recognizing the new team, and the new team members along with it, both Sakura and Naruto perceived both Yamato and Sai as just replacements, and temporary stand ins for their otherwise preoccupied members. Another huge factor is that one of these new members, has an attitude that is less likable and couldn't careless whether or not he is liked or not. Poor Yamato has his work cut out for him.

Misaki waited for Sakura to release Naruto from Sai's snake ink, before they proceeded to look for Yamato and Sai, who are currently tied up, both figuratively and literally for one of them.

"Alright, that ends the simulation" Yamato announced, and as soon as Sai released him from his captivity, he then released the wooden bridge they used as a stand in for the Tenchi Bridge.

' _Too many stand ins for one mission'_ Misaki thought to herself as Naruto grabbed Sai by his shirt, ranting about comrade, a rant that Sai retaliated in the most annoying, yet logical perspective, writing down the word itself by the edge of a scroll. Instead, Sai rebuffed, sighting how Naruto is not supposed to blame him and the team for his 'lack of individual competence', and how the whole system failed because Naruto wasn't able to hold his end of the tactic, and how Naruto will only be a commodity if he ever as so attacks, blind with anger, needless to say, the whole exchange didn't go very well.

"I won't acknowledge you, I'll never acknowledge the likes of you, as a comrade or as a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto ended letting go of Sai's shirt and walking away.

"I guess these two just won't work as a team, huh?" Yamato sighed, with palm on his face.

"We can only hope" Misaki added, a sympathetic smile on her face, as she placed a hand on their captain's shoulders.

"I wonder what Sasuke would've done, would he have fought while protecting you? He's a team Kakashi comrade to you right?" Sai said with that annoyingly fake smile etched on his face. At the mention of Sasuke's name, everybody tensed as they anticipated what would be Naruto's next move, tension running rampant like a wild fire in a dried up forest. However, as if not feeling the tension, Sai decided to add fuel to the fire when he continued on.

"If you call someone who betrayed his village and hurt you, a comrade, that is" Sai said, every single person within the proximity waited in anticipation for what's about to break through.

Naruto was so angry at Sai, that he was exhibiting physical manifestations, such as fist clenching, teeth gritting and body shaking. Misaki could see Yamato preparing a technique in case he had to deal with the nine tailed fox, but Misaki extended her arm stopping him from going further with his preparation. Although Misaki knew it was the wisest move one can possibly make this exact instant, but Misaki knew Naruto, and she trusted him. Besides, she wanted to know Naruto's answer, because like it or not, Sai asked a good, albeit hard question, and Misaki was more than eager to hear Naruto's answer, for she wouldn't know what to answer if it be dared asked.

"If it's to save that comrade, then I'll do whatever it takes, even team up with you," Naruto said, looking one last time at Sai before proceeding with his retreat from the rest of the group. Misaki felt a surge of worry and fear for whatever the outcome of the mission be.

For she was in Naruto's eyes, far beyond the scourging flames of anger was his gigantic determination refusing to stand down. Leaving Misaki all the while wondering if this mission would do more harm.

"Why does he feel so strongly about Sasuke?" Sai asked, and those simple words sparked an interest within Misaki. In her mind, those simple words gave meaning to every single moment Sai had enacted from the moment they met, and at that moment, it meant that Sai, contrary to his actions and words, is affected with Naruto's attitude regarding Sasuke.

It was that moment Misaki looked up at the skies and asked the heavens, the mystery behind Sai's nature.

"It's because Naruto thinks of Sasuke like a brother. You should understand a little about how he feels." Sakura explained.

"No not at all. I've told you, like in one of my painting, I don't hold these types of emotion" Sai answered, in a cryptic tone, making Sakura look at him.

"Ehsy do you mean you don't hold these types of emotions?" Sakura asked.

"I mean what I just said,"

"Even so, if you have a brother, you should be able to imagine what it would be like to lose him, right?" Sakura pushed.

"You could say that, after all, my brother is already dead." Sai provided in such a laid back manner, even she began to doubt if he really did have emotions, however, she held on to the thought that Sai is lying, not only to the people around him, but more so to himself.

"I wonder if I should have looked into that, I didn't know what kind of look to make when my brother died" Sai added, Misaki noted the look on Sakura's face, but before things could go further, Misaki intervened.

"We're losing more than what we have allotted this simulation, I suggest we get a move one" Misaki said, pointing at the skies, noticing that the sun is already making its way to the west.

"Misaki has a point, gather your things, we should be heading out soon," Yamato added, and both he and Misaki moved on right after Naruto, to pick up their bags.

"Sai, normally I would've pounded you good back there, I told you that I wouldn't hold back if you spoke ill of Sasuke again, right? But I didn't do that, because even though you insult Sasuke, Naruto said he would team up with you if it meant saving Sasuke, no matter what kind of guy you are, I must no hurt you if it means saving Sasuke," Sakura told Sai in a low voice, the moment Misaki, Yamato and Naruto were both out of ear shot

"You know, you're quite nice to Naruto, I think I've read this in a book once, I don't know why such feelings arise." Sai rebutted.

Misaki had picked up her sword and bag, when she notice Sai and Sakura still standing where they left off.

"Eh, what are they still doing standing over there?" Misaki said as she attached her back properly to her physique.

"Hey you guys, let's get a move on, this will all come to nothing if we don't get there by tomorrow afternoon" Naruto called out to the two of them, before setting off, followed by Yamato and Misaki.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The following day, as soon as the bridge was within their peripheral line of sight, they stopped to prepare for the specific tactic set for this very mission. Sai had opened a scroll and started drawing rats, using his Beast Scroll technique to scout the area.

"Ah, that's quite handy" Misaki said watching as the rats returned to the scroll one by one.

"I don't sense any presence within the area" Sai said pocketing the scroll as he stood up.

"It doesn't look to be an Akatsuki ambush, all right! Then let's proceed as planned" Yamato ordered, and immediately everyone prepared for their respective duties.

"Naruto, could you take this and hold it towards me?" Yamato said handing him a picture of Sasori's infamous puppet; Hiroko, as soon as Naruto does as he was told, Yamato uses his wood technique to transform himself in to the vision on the picture. Everyone gathered before him in amazement as Misaki clapped her hands.

"Whoah! That's pretty impressive taichou" Misaki said.

"Thanks, did turn out okay?" Yamato asked in Hiroko's form, making it a little weird, after all, three out of the four of them were able to meet the real Sasori first hand, so being able to see Hiroko and not hear the puppet's raspy voice felt a little weird.

"Yes, you look like Sasori's puppet Hiroko in every way" Sakura answered,

"Yeah, although, the voice is kind of a dead get away" Misaki added.

"Ah, right, let me adjust the voice, let me know when it sounds about right" Yamato said hitting up a couple of notes, until he reached the raspy and deep voice of Hiroko.

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed in amazement.

"Then we're going to start the operation, okay?" Yamato said in Hiroko's voice. Misaki scrunched up her nose, even though Yamato had reached the exact imitation of Sasori's voice, it still felt wrong to be spoken to politely in that voice.

"Yamato-taichou you're too polite!" Sakura said, Misaki nodded her head.

"Try something along the lines, of an impatient, I'm better than you devil may care attitude" Misaki provided.

"Oh, that's right, I'm irritable, and hate waiting and being kept waiting. Okay, we're starting the operation!"

"That's right, that's exactly how he was like!" Naruto exclaimed, very excited that things are going smoothly according to plan.

"Okay, our opponent should be on the alert, we'll split up now! Observe teamwork at all times, especially you Naruto, don't be jumping out before I give the signal." Yamato instructed the whole team.

"Well, I guess this is us" Misaki said grabbing a scroll from her bag and performing a few hand signs as she sealed her belongings, along with her katana.

"Let's go!" Yamato said and immediately the team of five separated themselves in two ways, with the ration of two is to three. Once Misaki and Hiroko Yamato reached their entry point, Yamato released Hiroko's well known tail.

"Here goes nothing" Misaki said allowing Yamato to wrap the bladed tail around her body tightly, earning her a few blood drawing gashes.

"I'm sorry for this Misaki-san, I wouldn't do it if it wasn't necessary" Yamato said as he lifted Misaki midair less than gracefully.

"I understand taichou, even you said it yourself, we're dealing with an Akatsuki spy who infiltrated Orochimaru's ranks, and we cannot be to certain" Misaki said barely out of breath as she adjusted her breathing to suit the newly confined space.

"Right, let's go" Yamato said and trudged on, dragging Misaki along with him. It wasn't sunny that day which was a huge help since the meet up will take place at noon, but it was extra windy, making Misaki's already nauseas ride extra bumpy.

"Oh god I think I'm about to throw up" Misaki whispered to herself, resisting the bile threatening to rise from her throat. In her peripheral she saw a lone hooded figure standing on the bridge and instantly she shut her eyes and hung her head low, pretending to be unconscious, which wasn't that difficult, considering she was already half way there.

"It's been a long time, Sasori-sama" the hooded figure greeted as they approached, and instantly Misaki's blood ran ice cold, she didn't even needed to open her eyes to realize the identity of Sasori's spy, his voice tells it all.

"It's been five years, hasn't it?"

"Yakushi Kabuto, were you followed?" Yamato asked.

"We're okay" Kabuto confirmed as he looked back from where he had just walked in.

"How are you?"

"I'm still having a lot of trouble remembering who I was after your jutsu broke. I still feel heavy headed" Kabuto replied.

"I have a few questions for you, I don't have much time so please keep it short" Yamato said, this was risky, it's bad enough that the spy they were going to meet worked for the akatsuki to spy on Orochimaru, Kabuto was another thing. He knew them, so prolonging the interaction would only prove fatal to someone as observant as him.

"I risked my life to get here without Orochimaru finding out" Kabuto said, noticing the small form wrapped around Hiroko's tail.

"I need information on the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke" Yamato said, but Kabuto was more focused on the package he was carrying than him.

"There are several hideouts, we move to a different one each week, so as not to get discovered. Of course there are other hideouts not just the sound, spies for Orochimaru infiltrate and act as informers, but there are all sorts of means for transport, so they're not easily tracked" Kabuto explained.

"Where is it now?" Yamato pressed.

"We're now on a small island on a lake to the north, we'll be moving again in three days, Uchiha Sasuke is there aswell" Kabuto finished.

"By the way, who is that unfortunate runt you carry" Kabuto said noting the very specific shade of red, but before Yamato can even answer, Kabuto turned suspiciously at a rustle.

"Oh, it's just a wild rabbit, by the way, regarding what you ordered me to do Sasori-sama" Kabuto began and went on explaining as to why he is unable to proceed to follow the orders in a very specific way, using medical jargon.

' _This is bad, at this point, someone as cautious as Kabuto would set up a few traps li-'_ Misaki froze once again, for the second time in the span of about fifteen minutes.

Someone was coming, she can feel her familiar tracking technique, and she knew who and how close this person is.

"So if you'll hand over that specific item so we can part ways. If I'm discovered with you here like this, I'll be killed" Kabuto said laying out his hand expectantly.

That was it, if Yamato decided to drag on and evade this question, Kabuto would already suspect something is up, if he hasn't already, better act now. Yamato extended a kunai drawn about to attack Kabuto, when he immediately gasped in surprise.

"It all seems so interesting, mind if I join in?" Orochimaru said appearing behind Kabuto, snakes wrapped around him. One snake about to lunge at him, but Kabuto was quick on his feet and evaded the attack jumping a few paces from Yamato.

"If you hadn't pulled out a kunai knife, I wouldn't have been able to get away before I noticed" Kabuto said, at his words, Misaki froze, even with her eyes shut, something was wrong here.

One was that Kabuto didn't need to see the kunai to notice Orochimaru, he noticed a rabbit from at least a mile away and Orochimaru wasn't exactly subtle. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even concealing his presence, which was pretty uncharacteristic, because like the animal he oh so adores, he lurks presence hidden, waiting for an opening, a quick and quiet strike, so why would he be announcing himself in such a manner, he was going up against an akatsuki member and his spy, so where does his confidence come from to be able to stage that kind of introduction, unless…

"That outfit sure takes me back Sasori"

"Did you follow Kabuto?"

"I just thought I'd say thank you, this kid you sent to me has come in very handy, a number of human test subject necessary of one new jutsu is over a hundrer, thanks to this kid's medical ninjutsu, I've been able to reuse test subjects several times, there's been a great shortage of them you see, but I'm more interested in the package you carry, that specific shade of hair, only carried by those of the fallen clan of Uzumaki" Orochimaru said, noting the lithe form behind Hiroko.

It all happened in a flash, Yamato was too caught up on his next move he didn't bother to consider Kabuto's next move.

"Watch out" Misaki yelled, taking a fraction of a few seconds to break free from her spiky confines, to kick Kabuto's wrist, just enough to force his sharp chakra blade away from Yamato, but not enough for the puppet to get away unscathed.

"Ah, I was right all along, Misaki dear it's so nice to see you" Orochimaru said as Yamato leapt from inside the puppet.

Misaki back summersaulted a few paced from Kabuto, all the while releasing her sword from the scroll, landing as soon as her katana is already properly drawn. Meanwhile, Orochimaru took advantage of Yamato's vulnerability midair and used his snakes to attack him, a move that Yamato was able to deflect with a substitution technique, reappearing next to Misaki.

"Orochimaru-sama, is this Sasori's real body?"

"No, it isn't even after being his subordinate, you don't know his real face?" Orochimaru pondered.

"No, after all he was a broody guy who always stayed inside his puppets" Kabuto said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yamato said from next to Misaki, as he watched the exchange before him.

"They had planned this all along, they were going to assassinate Sasori here, I'm guessing that Orochimaru with all the cunningness of a snake figured out a way to break the seal for Kabuto. Regardless of the situation, they were going to kill him no matter what" Misaki said eyeing the two of them, checking their facial expressions, show casing the truth in her observations.

"I can't believe you went on to the other side, pretending to be caught in Sasori's jutsu to infiltrate Orochimaru's ranks, or did you get caught up in Orochimaru's jutsu"

"No that's not is, I just empathize with Orochimaru-sama's ideas. By the way who are you? The plan was to take care of Sasori here" Kabuto said in a care free manner.

"Kabuto, I'll tell you about this kid later, but more importantly, why don't call on your three little mice over there" Orochimaru said, Misaki somehow wasn't surprised by the turn out of the events, for the moment she knew Kabuto was involved, things were never going to be simple.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Here is it chapter eight, I hope you liked it.

Also, I have been making a few draft of Kaede and Kakashi's Gaiden, amongst other things, hopefully, it might peak your interests. In addition, I would like to thank you guys for those who have been patient, I know that I haven't been uploading as fast as the first book, but work is getting a little too overbearing and I can't seem to get a breather, and apologize for the delays.

Which Naruto character is your favorite and why?

Other than Happy New Year guys, Good luck and Best wishes!

P.S: Feel free to talk to me in the messages and I'll try to reply faster than my uploads

 **Here's a SNEAK PEAK for the next chapter; Chapter 9: The Inevitable**

 _Misaki froze in place as she stared at the figure standing before them, barely even recognized as a silhouette against the brightly shinning sun behind. No words could even describe the turmoil of the cesspool of emotions Misaki is currently experiencing right now;_

 _It's like the very first time meeting someone you have known for a long time, or seeing a stranger in a familiar place.,,_

… _but unlike her brother, she chose not to manifest it, wanted to keep her emotions to herself, not because she didn't want others to think that she didn't feel anything, rather a form of self-preservation._

 _And as their eyes connected, Misaki saw a deep dark night sky amidst the bright skies in his eyes, her breathing hitched along the movement of his mouth, and right there and there, he uttered the very first word exchanged between the two of them since their good byes._

"…

See you next chapter :{


	9. Chapter 9

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Also, thank you so much to you guys who take your time to read my humble fanfiction even though it had taken a very slow turn. Special to those who follow, favorite, and especially those who take extra efforts to review.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9: The Inevitable

The moment the three little mice landed themselves before them on the famed Tenchi Bridge, Misaki felt a surge of dread more so than the moment she saw Kabuto standing on the bridge. Before them Naruto was showing physical signs of not only his anger, but the specific brand of hate that can only be distinguished as the nine tails. That not only heightened his emotional traits, but also his physical ones as Naruto's fangs got sharper and his nails more so, digging against the wooden floors of the bridge.

Of course, Orochimaru being the sadist that he is made things worse with a simple singular sentence.

"Let's see who's become stronger, you or Sasuke"

"Taichou" Misaki whispered behind the three other teammates, as she observe Naruto's anger physically manifest at an increasingly alarming speed.

"Yeah, this is bad, at this rate we'll have our hands tied enough trying to suppress Naruto. We need a quick change of plans" Yamato said and Misaki nodded her affirmation as she held her sword in a relaxed, but defensive stance, feet already ready to move at a second's notice.

"Give Sasuke back, GIVE HIM BACK" Naruto growled at their opponents, revealing fox like angry red eyes in place of the deep blue ones he shared with his twin. Personally Misaki hated it, because for Misaki, their identical eyes were their connection of sorts, and the moment Naruto manifests that nine tails' chakra, his eyes are the first thing that changes.

"Give him back, is not the correct way of saying it Naruto. You're reasoning is off, Sasuke came to us because he wanted to. For a man, you're too obsessed about the past, you need to reign in your emotions" Kabuto slighted the already incredibly angry Naruto, who was already forming the nine tails' cloak of chakra around his body.

Whilst Sakura was busy defending Naruto and his feelings, Misaki and Yamato were both coming up ways for the best approach for this kind of situation. The mission still stand, capture Sasori's spy and it will continue regardless of who the said spy is.

"Yamato-taichou!" Misaki exclaimed when Naruto lunged at Orochimaru throwing him off the bridge a few miles from their stand point, but as usual he was able to spring back, almost unscathed, even with his ninjutsu sealed away, Orochimaru would still be very difficult to deal with, if the three way dead lock battle between the sannins was any indicator.

As the scene unfolded before them all that Yamato and Misaki already had come to an understanding.

"Misaki, how well will you fair against Kabuto?" Yamato asked the lithe red head next to him. For a moment Misaki thought well of her answer, despite not being that a strong nor a fast opponent, Kabuto had the an incredibly cunning intellectual prowess, using his medical expertise as a leverage in battle, something that Misaki, in her long travels, seen in two people use their medical expertise in battle, one being Kaede and the other one being Kazumi.

"I think I'll be able to par with him, I have to be mindful of him though he's prone to using medical tactics in battle" Misaki said raising her sword in a ready to attack position.

"Your priority is still Sakura's protection, but in the instant these two split up, you're the one I'm tasking to go after Kabuto, alone" Yamato said, and even without asking, Misaki already knew the reason behind this impromptu set up. The odds are already against the favor with Orochimaru as their opponent, but even against their favor now that Naruto has gone berserk.

"If I do that, would you be able to suppress Naruto?" Misaki made certain before she attacked, no matter what the mission is, Naruto would still remain first priority.

"Yes, I'm confident as long as he wears the First's necklace on him" Yamato assured and with that Misaki nodded, immediately jumping to land next to Sakura, anticipating the enemy's and Naruto's next movements before making their own.

Kabuto mustered his specialized form of medical ninjutsu, and made a run towards Naruto who released a tremendous amount of chakra, throwing all of them at a disarray. Misaki, Sai and Yamato were able to evade the blast by jumping out of the explosion's range, whilst Sakura didn't have the chance to dodge as she was hit by a Kabuto, who was closes to the explosion as it burst.

Once the dust had finally settled down, they all saw the evidence of Naruto's raw power on the bridge, or rather, what's left of the bridge. With the bridge parted in half, nothing supporting the edge, it began to deteriorate and completely break below the very soles of their feet. A feat that was only a minor transgression, except for Sakura who laid helplessly unconscious on the floor boards of the crumbling bridge.

"Sakura!" Misaki yelled after the pink haired kunoichi as her body slid dangerously closer to the edge.

"Damn it, passing out at a time like this! Wood Style Technique" Yamato said and immediately pillars of wood sprouted from the cliff sides to serve as a beam of support to the rapidly collapsing bridge.

"I think she hit her head when Kabuto was blasted through her" Misaki exclaimed as none of their efforts to call the girl's attention prove effective.

"I won't be able to support this for so long" Yamato groaned between his teeth as he exhausted his efforts concentrating on keeping the bridge as upright as he can. Misaki nodded and sheathed her katana, quickly and carefully trudging through the unstable floor boards of the bridge to come to Sakura's aid, but Misaki's heart plummeted as soon as Sakura's body began its descent, helpless and unconscious towards the river below them.

Before their eyes, Sai released his unique ninja art: super beast scroll, releasing a giant bird made out of ink, and just when they thought his efforts were to save their pink haired teammate, he missed her by an inch and changed the course if his direction.

"Damn it" Misaki said quickly taking out a scroll and releasing a rope, jumping as she threw the looped end at a stable piece of metal twisting and wrapping her hand around the rope as secure as possible as her free hand reached out for her old friend.

Thankfully, she was able to grab on to the back of Sakura's clothes, muttering in reverence that her clothes were made out of strong materials that were able to withstand the force of a screeching halt.

"Thank god, really Sakura, fainting at a time like this" Misaki muttered as she take a thoughtful glance at Sakura, checking for any visible damages. Not too long after that, she felt a strong tug from the other end of the rope as they were hoisted by none other than their team captain.

As soon as they were on stable grounds, well as stable as a deteriorated bridge can be, Misaki immediately laid Sakura down flat on her back and made a quick check for any signs of concussions, and what not.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to be met by two extremely worried, but then again, also relieved eyes, slowly she took a moment to feel her head as it ringed in pain from where her head hat hit the floors, as she did so, Sakura was able to gaze at what was once the Tenchi Bridge.

"What happened here?" Sakura said surveying the bridge, or the lack thereof.

"Naruto happened" Yamato answered and instantly the memories of the explosion, Kabuto's quick approach towards her flashed through her mind.

"Naruto!?" Sakura exclaimed sitting up a little too quick for her condition, the effects of her actions promptly reminding her of her previous predicament.

"Here drink this, it will help with the pain" Misaki said handing Sakura pills that were made from Kazumi for situations such as this one.

"Rest for a little while Sakura and let the medicine take effect, you took quite a hit there, so it's understandable if moving itself prove to be too painful for you" Misaki assisted, after making sure that Sakura is indeed alright, and there were no signs of any permanent damage, Yamato gave Misaki a knowing stare, one that Misaki already knew the unspoken meaning of.

It's time to go after their mission, regardless of his identity Kabuto remains their mission. with that Yamato released a wooden clone to go after Naruto as he is guarding Sakura until she gets back on her feet, and check how he is fairing against Orochimaru, or the other way around.

The group of three was about to turn into a pair of two, but just when Misaki was about to leave their small group of three to go look for Kabuto, a voice intruded them, "It seems that Sasori won't be coming here now is he?" Kabuto said, even in his banged up state, he still managed to sound cocky and polite at the same time as he walked towards what's left of the team. Misaki gave Kabuto a once over, not trusting any of slight movement out of her sight. This was a man she fought years ago, completely handicapped from Tsunade's techniques but was able to send her almost knocking on death's door. Misaki stepped before Yamato and Sakura, slowly unsheathing her sword as Kabuto made his slow but inevitable approach.

"The only other person who knows that I was coming her today was Sasori, not even the other akatsuki member were privy to that information, but despite that, you Konoha guys are here, it would be hard to believe that Sasori, would confess to torture. Which means that he gave out the information of his own volition, most likely his intention was for you to get this information, about Orochimaru-sama out of me and then have the Leaf Village dispose of him. Because Orochimaru has proven to be too tough a customer for the akatsuki guys too." Kabuto said, stating his hypothesis with a smile, as though his theory was already proven as a universal truth. As if his prior assumption was not enough, he continued to point out his facts. Misaki's eyes grew slicker as Kabuto's went on and on about his theorems, Kabuto's brash attitude getting on the best of her nerves. Don't get it wrong, indeed he was right, but it wouldn't hurt to put him in his place, even if it was just a bluff.

Wind blew past them, but the air felt hot and thick with tension as everybody waited in bathed breathe for the opposite party's action, or reaction. Both Yamato and Sakura almost jumped out of their skins when Misaki drew her katana, pointing it at Kabuto, and laughed, and not the subtle and girlish giggles, but a full on laughter.

"I find it hard for a man who claims to have never seen Sasori's face be an excellent judge of his character. You talk of his actions as if you were all chummy with him not that long ago, but no matter how excellent Yamato-taichou was able to replicate Hiroko, it wasn't perfect. Something someone who knew him well would have noticed, but instead you weren't able to notice a thing, so what makes you so damn sure about your hypothesis?." Misaki said, eyes not flinching as she gazed back at Kabuto.

Even though she was driven mad with worry on what is occurring between Naruto, but she trusted Yamato, but more importantly, she trusted her brother above all. Misaki trusted Naruto to be able to hold his ground against Orochimaru, and she trusted him to hold his ground against the nine tailed fox, it might take time, and accidents along the way, but he will get there, a fact that Misaki was willing to bet her life and soul for.

And even as a humongous explosion occurred behind her, an even bigger one that destroyed the village, Misaki didn't dare look away from Kabuto. Not when the explosion happened, nor when Naruto, in his nine tailed cloak with four tails crashed next to them, with a sword imbedded on his torso, did she tear her eyes away from her opponent.

"He's gotten even closer to the nine tails than earlier on hasn't he?" Kabuto said, his amusement, escalating even more. Misaki heard Sakura gasp behind her, seeing Naruto in such a dismal state of anger.

Only when Naruto in his cloaked form flung Orochimaru's damn long snake sword towards them did Misaki broke from her posture to dodge the onslaught, but even as she leapt through the air, she kept a close watchful eye on Kabuto and landed straight, a short distance from him, with Naruto behind her.

"It's not like it's a ninja battle anymore, but more like a battle between monsters," Kabuto smirked, and as Naruto roared to the skies of his angst, Misaki's grip on her katana got tighter as Kabuto continued stating his observations out loud.

"Look at that, I wonder if he still wants to save Sasuke, even in that state. By now, even his self-conscious is gone, what a sad –" Kabuto was unable to finish his sentence when he was immediately caught of guards, flying a few feet away from where he was standing, and before he knew it he was nursing a quickly swelling cheek as a result of Misaki's round house kick to his face.

' _Damn it she's way faster than she was before'_ Kabuto thought as Misaki slowly walked over to him, sword drawn and face showing nothing but a mask of seriousness.

"You seem so proud of your observations, this time I won't give you a moment's rest for any of your observation" Misaki said swinging her sword back and forth before she lunged to attack Kabuto, who was able to get on his feet, just in time to deflect Misaki's katana from slicing his face in half.

"Your opponent is me, so I'd expect I will be the only one you will be observing" Misaki said as she pressed her katana against Kabuto's kunai.

"Ah, back then you were already a force to reckoned with, I'd be delighted to know how much you have grown over the past few years" Kabuto smirked as he almost reached Misaki with his chakra infused free hand, but she was able to push him back and back summersault away from him, but not without a damage.

Misaki inspected the torn piece of cloth on her shoulder, revealing a bleeding graze underneath. Misaki looked back to Kabuto who was smirking back at her, feeling stupid for letting her anger get the best of her.

' _What do you know, maybe it runs in the family'_ Misaki thought swinging her katana left and right to calm her nerves, trying to compose herself, which was vital when going up against a opponent like Kabuto, who was like a trickster, using all the tricks in his sleeves to win, or sometimes just to get away.

"Funny, thing is that I feel the same way, tell me how much have you grown for the past years Kabuto-san" Misaki said, resuming a different position.

Kabuto saw it, the change in Misaki's composure, she was no longer affected by his comments, and this time she was focused, quietly buying her time as she examined his physique, looking for an opportune moment to strike. That's the moment Kabuto knew that none of his tricks will work on her, he has to take her seriously or he'll end up like dead meat, she wasn't the little girl he fought years ago. Straightening up he, buried one of his hands in his back pouch to grab a pill.

"I see, you beginning to take things seriously" Misaki noted the familiar scene before her, the super pill that serves as some sort of power up for him, not doubting that this pill has been upgraded than the last one.

Misaki waited for Kabuto to attack and as he did, she quickly dodged his chakra infused hand, returning the blow with her katana, that was not as quickly but just as efficiently deflected. They exchanged blows for a while, and with Kabuto's super pill quickly wearing off, and Misaki not giving a chance to refill, the outcome of the battle seem to go down on a predicted direction.

"Sakura, wait!" Yamato yelled after the pink haired kunoichi as she ran towards her childhood friend.

"NARUTO!" The mere idea of Sakura running towards Naruto in his current state was enough to cause Misaki to turn away from her battle in the favor of stopping Sakura in her tracks.

That mere split second was enough opportunity for Kabuto and he took it, using his chakra infused hands, he lay palm on the back of her neck. It might have been a touch softer than the clothes, but the effects were instantaneous, Misaki sight's immediately turned dark before she completely fell, her swords falling on the ground.

"Misaki!" Yamato exclaimed as the red haired subordinate fell against Kabuto, who caught her dainty and petite form before slumping her on one of his shoulders.

' _Damn it,'_ Yamato internally cursed, his team was torn down, with Sai going off God knows where, Sakura badly injured and Naruto on berserk mode, he might as well just split his body in to three, and now, Misaki was unconscious and in the enemy's hands, literally.

However what shocked him, is when Kabuto took meaningful steps towards the slumped over Sakura and healed her, even as he was a few feet away, restrained by his wood technique. Stating that in exchange for helping Sakura, they have to get rid of as many akatsuki members, before disappearing with Misaki in a puff of smoke.

As soon as they left, Yamato immediately got back to working on how to stabilize Naruto, using a technique unique only to him and the necklace around Naruto's neck. Once the nine-tail's cloak disappeared around Naruto, it left only a badly burnt version of Naruto behind.

' _So this is what Jiraiya-sama said that it may look like it was protecting Naruto, but in truth it was doing damage more than anything'_ Yamato thought as Sakura attended to her fallen teammate.

And once Naruto woke up and his initial quirkiness had died down, he immediately notice Misaki, or the lack thereof of his twin sister.

"Where is Misaki?" Naruto asked curiously, looking left and right, trying to survey his surroundings and as the question left the blond, all Sakura and Yamato can do is look at each other.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Meanwhile, as Sai reached for the contents of his back he was attacked by unknown assailant, tackled to the ground, leaving the contents of his backpack spilling all over the ground. Sai looked up to see that it was the spy from the bridge, team seven's supposed mission pressing his weight on his back, kunai pointed against his throat.

"What's going on here?" his assailant said from above him.

"Just calm down Kabuto, that child is going to be one of our subordinates starting today"

"Can you trust this guy?" Kabuto inquired, he didn't survive being a double, nor, triple spy this long without being too cautious.

"Look inside that envelop, it's for you from Danzo" Orochimaru did as Sai had asked him to, picking it up and carefully ran his eyes over the page of the paper, both Kabuto and Sai waiting patiently bathed breath for whatever is about to follow.

"Kabuto let go of the child, we're taking him along with us" Orochimaru ordered his subordinate as he calmly retuned the contents to its original place.

As Kabuto retracted from Sai's physique, Sai can't help but catch a sight of the motionless figure that lay right next to them. The moment Kabuto picked the figure up, a mass of red locks almost hit the ground as the familiar face revealed itself before Sai. True to the foundation's information, Orochimaru coveted Misaki, for reasons that have yet to be revealed. Through the years Orochimaru have sent men for Misaki over and over again, and over and over again they failed just as the once before them failed, leaving Sai to wonder what has happened with the others that made Misaki's capture easy.

Kabuto's actions didn't go unnoticed by Orochimaru, but most importantly, the person at the center of Kabuto's actions caught his eye. Misaki has slipped past his fingers many times over the years, but there she was lying daintily in Kabuto's arms like a piece of fruit so ripe for the picking, it almost seemed too good to be true.

"Nice of you to take back a present Kabuto" Orochimaru said and Kabuto nodded as he place Misaki's form over his shoulder.

"Uh, I couldn't let an opportunity such as this to pass up" Kabuto said and altogether, the four of them left to travel, oblivious to the presence hidden behind the trees.

"Just as I thought"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The light of the small lit candles scattered around the hideout danced against the dark shadows and soon, after endless identical hallways and walls, Sai found himself standing before a vast and dark hall. In the midst of said hall, red eyes with three precise dots surrounding the middle iris gleamed in the dark, staring, no glaring intently at them, with an almost, probably truly killing intent.

"You're late, weren't you supposed to join me for some new jutsu training this afternoon, Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked as he scrutinized the people before him on the other end of the room.

"Tche, talking rude again" Kabuto commented at his 'comrade' with a frown.

"Enough of that, why don't you escort our other guest and help her get settled in, I'm sure she's had a tough day" Orochimaru smirked as he nodded off to Kabuto who affirmed his master's orders and followed through.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in on the small figure resting in Kabuto's arms, and as he turned to leave the hall, the candle lights danced against the form, forcing Sasuke to have a glimpse of the persona in Kabuto's possession. His eyes unconsciously narrowed in on the familiar shade of red, his eyes following as it was disappearing completely. He didn't say a word nor moved a muscle, he didn't need to.

At least that's what he was telling himself.

Orochimaru observed his soon to be vessel, a little disappointed that Sasuke didn't even concern himself with Kabuto's package, but then again the reunion, though inevitable was still raw, for he had great big plans for the two of them.

Orochimaru introduced Sai, but as usual Sai was received with less than pleasant reception.

"It seems I'm the type of person people don't like one way or another, even if I try to make a smile, it seems that Misaki is the only one who can sincerely get along with me. Just recently, Naruto also expressed his dislike towards me, but I have a feeling that I'll be able to get along better with you compared to Naruto" Sai said and as he finished his statement, he was placed under a powerful genjutsu unique only to the sharingan.

"Maybe its best not to joke around Sasuke, you see, he's much worse than me" Orochimaru explained as Sai as he stood back on his two feet.

"It's best to leave him be for a while, Kabuto will show you to where you will be staying at" Orochimaru instructed as soon as he caught sight of the brilliant medical nin once again.

"Kabuto make a bingo book out of this" Orochimaru said handing the envelope Sai handed to Orochimaru, or rather made Orochimaru picked up that gain his trust, for the time being. Meanwhile Kabuto's eyes widened by a fraction when he saw the contents of the envelope.

A list of Anbu members directly reporting under the fifth hokage.

Meanwhile in a different room inside the base, Misaki lay awake in the dim, candle lit room as the shadows dance with the flames dance. She could only guess that she was in fact inside Orochimaru's base, to serve whatever purpose he has of her. Her mind flashed back to that time Akihiko attempted to kidnap her to do Orochimaru's bidding, and her mind drifted to her old friend, she thought after she travelled to such an extent she would have to see his smiling face again, but after a few years on the road no once has she seen his smile, nor him at all. Misaki snapped out of her thoughts when the candle made a small hiss from the fire threading close to the wax.

"Not really the best time to reminisce about the best friend who turned out to be working for the enemy betrays you and kidnaps you to serve as some sort of reproductive bunny rabbit for his experiments" Misaki muttered to herself.

The moment Misaki head the door locking as she was placed on the bed of her room, er prison cell, she opened her eyes. She had been awake for quite some time, but instead of lashing out half-way through their journey to the precise location they were trying to find, she decided to feign unconsciousness, plus it helped save effort and energy being carried around instead of having to go there herself. If she was going to serve some sort of purpose to Orochimaru then she probably won't get killed off, least not before he gathered what he needed from her. In fact she felt so at ease, Misaki actually felt so at ease, she can't recall the moment they entered the base until she was laid on the bed.

"Damn it" Misaki cursed as she struggled to sit up, of course it doesn't mean that she was able to ward off the side effects of Kabuto's jutsu, she was able to ward off the actual and intended effects. Her whole body felt numb, making it both difficult and frustrating to move.

"Now I know how Jiraiya-san felt when Shizune poisoned him into staying" Misaki sighed as she continued to move and shake her body into motion. With all her squirming, she didn't realized how close she was to the edge of the bed and almost made a body slam on the floor if she hadn't been able to get a hold of the bed's duvet.

"That was so close" Misaki sighed as she sweat dropped, her face inches from the floor. Slowly, she bent her knees to the floor and started to regain the feeling of her entire body by stretching and massaging her own limbs. Looking around she realized Kabuto had let her belongings by the table, devoid of her weapons nor her katana.

"Impressive, I guess he's smart enough to part me from my sword and other weapons, but not smart enough to part me from this" Misaki said opening her bag to retrieve a scroll, sealed with several medicines Kazumi forced her to bring along with her.

"Normally I wouldn't dare drink this without a tub of water to wash it down, but desperate times call for desperate measures" Misaki said closing her eyes and swallowing two pills, turning green and gagging immediately.

"Note to self: coerce Kazumi into making these things a little more tolerable" Misaki said as she gagged and choked on the pills. For a moment Misaki stayed on the ground physically reeling from the bitter taste of the pill.

"Uh, I think I just experienced a fate worse than death" Misaki said standing up from her crouching position, collecting her belongings. Misaki walked towards the door and shook the handle a few times, she figured it would be locked, but hey it's worth the shot if someone did forget to lock her in.

"Cute try though, thinking a locked door would keep me in" Misaki said as she took out a roll of thread hidden under the bands of her arms.

"Kunoichi rule number 1: anything in her physique can be used as a weapon" Misaki said as she took a page out Kaede's ninja book.

"Ninpou: Thousand stiches, blades of stealth" she executed the technique and the threads came to life as Misaki aimed them to the specified target; the door. Once the thread have randomly wrapped itself on the door, it glowed bright yellow and slice the door into pieces.

"Now to find my katana" Misaki said casually stepping out the door, and began cursing at herself.

"Sure Misaki fall into a deep sleep on the enemy's arms as they entered they secret hide-out, now you have to map everything yourself" she continued as she moved swiftly but silently along the never-ending, ridiculously identical halls of what seems to be Orochimaru's base.

She could use the flying raijin's markers to detect the sword's whereabouts, but since Orochimaru too had a marker on him, at this close of a proximity, he'll be able to tell if she had indeed used her chakra, but in his weakened non-jutsu state, maybe she could risk it, besides the risk of her getting caught whilst running like a deer in headlights was rather high. Misaki internally battled with her decisions before deciding to use the flying raijin, but for only a few seconds, all she would need is a general direction to at least trim down the search area.

"Let's see" Misaki closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she can, restricting the outgoing chakra and the incoming information.

"Found you" Misaki exclaimed in a whisper and dashed for the direction of the rest of her belongings.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Sai and Naruto were opening every damn door on every freaking identical hallway in search of either Misaki, or Sasuke.

"Damn it, where are they" Naruto cursed, getting more and more anxious with every empty room door opened. What's even more frustrating was the fact that they didn't even know where they were going or if they were ever going anywhere, maybe this was like some sick labyrinth and they have been going in circles.

Naruto hastily opened the last door of the current hallway they were in, when he barely even had time to register what was in the room as he was swung over someone's shoulder and slammed face first on the ground, his good arm bent at a weird angle on his back. Whilst Sai was faced with a cold metal pressed against his neck, which he retracted with a kunai pressed against their assailant's neck.

Due to the darkness of the room, with the candle from the hallway their only source of light, it took all three of them to realize their opponents.

"Sai?!" What are you doing?!" Misaki exclaimed once her eyes adjusted to the poorly lit environment, immediately retracting her sword, swinging it a few times before sheathing it back.

"Misaki?!" Sai said, he too retracting his kunai.

"If you're here, then this must be" Misaki slowly looked down to the person he held on the ground.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you" Misaki exclaimed as she helped her brother up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, why did you attack just like that?!" Naruto scolded at Misaki who merely rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"More importantly, how are you roaming around freely, I would think that Kabuto would place you in a similar situation such as I did" Sai asked the red haired kunoichi.

"Kunoichi rule number 2: never under estimate a woman, no matter how tiny she is" Misaki winked at Sai.

"What exactly do you mean by that, huh Misaki" Naruto groaned, he hated it when Misaki spoke in riddles.

"Well, I was already awake half way towards Orochimaru's base" Misaki answered.

"If you were awake, why didn't you try to get away?" Sai inquired.

"Well, I was being carried to the place where in we are trying to get in, so why bother, besides Orochimaru wasn't going to kill me until he gets what he wants from me, so I didn't have anything to worry, at least not yet. In fact I've been too complacent, that I kind of fell asleep in Kabuto's arms" Misaki explained, rubbing the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

"And you weren't worried at all at how you were going to escape and get away from Orochimaru" Naruto scolded, his voice rising by the minute.

"No I wasn't I knew you were going to follow me here," Misaki said smiling brightly, looking like an innocent lamb. Naruto huffed and walked out, not bothering to evade or apologize to Misaki and Sai, both of which he bumped to on the way out.

"Let's go" Naruto ordered, resuming their pace in opening room for room in the effort to find Sasuke. They began opening door after door, in the seemingly never ending cycle of halls.

"Why and how does Orochimaru have this big of a base, and it's only one of his bases" Misaki groaned, all the rest she had taken was quickly used up in this plight. Out of blue, Naruto just collapsed face first on the floor, Misaki wasn't quite sure if he tripped or he collapsed out of exhaustion, or a bit of both.

"Naruto!" Misaki rushed to his brother, who lost consciousness after he insisted that they continue their search for Sasuke.

"Geesh, declaring with that kind of conviction then collapsing ahead, what am I going to do with you" Misaki said, smiling gently at Naruto, caressing his rugged face. She began to move Naruto, to the side, with the surprise help from Sai.

Misaki laid Naruto's head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair whilst Sai sat beside her. For a while, they sat in comfortable silence as they waited for their loud mouthed member to wake up.

"There's something different about you, did something happen?" Misaki asked as she observed Sai in the darkness of the halls.

"Different?" Sai asked curiously, recallin what exactly he has changed from the moment they last saw each other.

"It's like your persona, its less cold and fake, it's warmer and sincere" Misaki explained.

"To be honest, I hadn't really notice, should I have not?" Sai asked, a little worried that he was being too familiar, but more curious on Misaki's opinion.

"No, it's not bad at all, it's actually quite nice, like a fresh breeze of air" Misaki said smiling softly and sincerely at him. After that she didn't bother to bombard Sai with questions, instead she closed her eyes and leaned on him a little, enveloping them in a sense of safety and comfort, despite sitting on a cold hard, barely lit hallway in the secret base of one of the most wanted man in several lands.

Sai heard a sigh followed by a soft snore from Misaki and he knew she had fallen into a light sleep, he read it in one of his books that if a person feels secure around you, they'd be able to sleep freely on your shoulders or lap. Sai watched her silently, she may seem like she was always oblivious one, but she understood everyone best, most of the time she didn't even had to ask, she was extremely observant, keen until the very last detail of the picture.

Sai reached to caress Misaki's face when Naruto immediately sat up from Misaki's lap, forcing Sai to retract his hands just as quickly.

"Naruto it seems your awake" Sai said as Misaki slowly opened her eyes startled awake from Naruto's eratic movement. Sai stared at Naruto for a moment, before explaining how much Naruto resembled his older brother, after that, Sai seemed stunned to a deep silence, worrying both Naruto and Misaki.

"Sai are you alright?" Misaki said gently shaking his shoulders as he continued to stare at nothing in particular. The moment Sai snapped back to his senses, he grabbed his brush and immediately drawing the unfinished pages of his picture book.

"I remember now, the picture I wanted my brother to see" Sai said showing them the finished drawing of him and his brother smiling and holding hands.

"Sai, it's perfect" Misaki said placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him beaming like the happiest little child in a candy store, Sai smiled back, although not as brightly but just as sincere. However, their joy was short lived when they heard footsteps approaching them.

All three of them looked up and came face to face with the least person they wanted to see.

"Well then Sai, which side are you going to choose?"

"Orochimaru" Misaki muttered as the three of them stood defiantly before him. Orochimaru tried to attack him with his snakes, but Misaki was quick to slice them off before it reached them.

"So it seems you're taking that side, Sai or whatever" Orochimaru said.

"We'll stop him here, Sai you go find Sasuke, hurry!" Naruto ordered as he leveled next to Misaki.

"Okay, I'll find Sasuke and I'll save him" Sai said and ran off, leaving Misaki and Naruto to face one of the three legendary Sannin.

"So you can to take Sasuke? Your persistence is impressive but will it really be that easy?" Orochimaru smirked at the siblings.

"It doesn't make any difference that you're one of the legendary sannin like Ero-sennin or Tsunade-ba-cha, I'll defeat you and take Sasuke back" Naruto declared and made multiple shadow clones, just as Misaki transformed into him, blending her in within the crowds of Naruto, which was immediately annihilated by Orochimaru's snakes, with Naruto being thrown back.

"What happened to all that energy earlier, your power, the nine tailes' power, there must be more of it" Orochimaru taunted Naruto as he was struggling to stand back on his feet. Before he can even taunt some more, he was kicked from behind, slamming him to the wall next to him.

"Don't listen to him Naruto" Misaki said, jumping down in front of Naruto, sword drawn. Orochimaru was about to attack with his snakes once again, when a large word sprung out of nowhere and in came Sakura and Yamato.

"Orochimaru again huh," Yamato said, already preparing himself for whatever may come their way.

"Naruto, I'll let you leave, please dispose of as many akatsuki members as you can, Misaki, you're always welcome to join my ranks, such gift would only be wasted. But more importantly, I have business to attend to with Sai" Orochimaru said, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where is Sai?" Yamato asked.

"He went to look for Sasuke, more importantly we have to reach him before Orochimaru finds him" Naruto said.

"Orochimaru is known for his random quirks, but this doesn't seem like a random action from him, he wanted us to part with Sai" Misaki said as she sheathed her katana.

"I have used up a lot of my chakra but I'll try to create as much Shadow clone as I can to hasten the search, you guys can search the other side" Naruto ordered as the team minus Sai began to regroup.

Sakura notice the already finished picture book and Naruto explained what had occurred earlier, but what Miskai observed was how Yamato busied himself to search the contents of Sai's abandoned bag.

"What the hell is this?" Yamato exclaimed as scanned through the contents of the book, before showing it to them, it was Sai's bingo book. Not long after that they saw a familiar face somewhere they least expected nor wanted to see. From that they were able to deduce Sai's true mission.

"That couldn't be true, after all he said earlier that he was going to save Sasuke and he really smile from the bottom of his heart, not like the-" Naruto's declaration was cut off by Sakura.

"What if was all an act in order to forestall you Naruto?" Sakura said, making Naruto rethink his words.

"The owner of this bingo book could indeed be capable of something like that" Yamato said, but before the argument can push through, Misaki grabbed the bingo book from Yamato's hands and from their attention, slamming it shut and placing it back in Sai's bag.

"Whatever Sai's actions, intentions or his feelings can only defended by him, we can't speak for him, so until then, I suggest we postpone this conversation and move on with our current predicament" Misaki said

"It's true, though his methods might have been questionable, he was getting rid of people who pose as a threat to the leaf, and as Orochimaru's new vessel, Sasuke posed such a threat, Sai wasn't betraying Konoha, it was for the sake of Konoha, that's exactly what one from a hard-line military faction would think up" Yamato finalized.

"His mission nor his actions are not important, what's important is meeting up with him and saving Sasuke"

"Indeed, I felt Sai's chakra earlier, we need to go quickly" Yamato ordered the team to proceeded to run…again. The air was thick with anxiety that only rose when a loud, earth shaking explosion erupted in the direction they were all heading to.

"What was that?!" Naruto stopped.

"It's Sai's chakra" Yamato answered then resumed running towards the direction of the explosion. After quite some time, they neared their destination and at the final turn of the hallway, was the light at the end of the tunnel, where in they saw Sai standing amidst debris.

"Found you" Sakura said and ran ahead of the group eager to get to Sai.

"Sakura!" Yamato yelled after her, but his bidding fell on deaf ears as Sakura grabbed Sai by his collar. They watched as Sakura was stunned into stopping then proceeding to stare right back where Sai was staring earlier. It didn't take them long to realize what could cause such a reaction for Sakura and Naruto ran towards Sakura, guns blazing.

"Why aren't you running after Sakura and Naruto, wasn't Sasuke your friend to?" Yamato asked as he noticed the petite unmoving form of Misaki stood next to him.

"I don't know," Misaki said, unsure of herself, she wasn't ready for this, and she doubted if she'll ever be ready for this, but her body refused to move, like she was locked in place.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Yamato said.

"What I want is not important" Misaki said finally finding the resolve to move right after Yamato had begun walking towards the open space. Yamato gave Misaki the lead and let her enter alone to give her the time to regulate with the shock of seeing such an old face.

Misaki froze in place as she stared at the figure standing before them, barely even recognized as a silhouette against the brightly shinning sun behind. No words could even describe the turmoil of the cesspool of emotions Misaki is currently experiencing right now;

It's like the very first time meeting someone you have known for a long time, or seeing a stranger in a familiar place.,,

…but unlike her brother, she chose not to manifest it, wanted to keep her emotions to herself, not because she didn't want others to think that she didn't feel anything, rather a form of self-preservation.

And as their eyes connected, Misaki saw a deep dark night sky amidst the bright skies in his eyes, her breathing hitched along the movement of his mouth, and right there and there, he uttered the very first word exchanged between the two of them since their good byes.

"I see you've replaced your katana" Sasuke said noting that Misaki wasn't carrying her late sensei' sword anymore, but a completely different one.

"And you have taken a liking to swords as well" Misaki said voice a little hoarse and forced from trying not to stutter, feeling stupid for her choice of words, she had a list of things she wanted to say, wanted to ask when they see each other again, but those sentiments seem lost the moment she set eyes on him once again.

"My old team, so I'm guessing Kakashi is here too" Sasuke asked, but this is the time Yamato chose to reveal himself.

"I'm sorry Kakashi is not here, I'm his substitute and team 7 will now be taking you back to the village" Yamato exclaimed stepping forward.

"Team 7, which means" Sasuke looked over to the only alien face to him. At the sight of Sasuke's eyes on him, Sai unsheathed his weapon, posing, ready to fight at any moment's notice.

"Sai, I knew it!" Sakura yelled, but Misaki pulled her back before she can go any further.

"So this means he is my replacement, huh, someone soft has joined in once again" Sasuke said staring down at them.

"Sai is not here to merely fill the gap of your absence, Sai is Sai" Misaki said walking towards the said person and handing him his bag

"He said he wanted to protect my bonds" Sasuke said, as if the very air he was exhausting to utter the sentence was a complete drag.

"Sai, I thought your mission was to kill Sasuke" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my classified mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke, but I've had enough of orders, now I want to act on my own beliefs, and I think Naruto will help me remember all my past emotions, I kind of get the feeling that it's something very important to me. I don't know who you are, but there must be some kind of reason why Naruto and Sakura have pursued you so desperately. They don't want to sever their bonds with you, they're giving it their all to secure those bonds, I still don't understand it all clearly, but Sasuke-kun you should understand" Sai declared, making Misaki smile at him, and placing a hand on his shoulder, a movement clearly did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Here is it chapter nine, I hope you liked it.

P.S: Feel free to talk to me in the messages and I'll try to reply faster than my uploads

Also, I haven't finished with next chapter's outline hence the absent sneak peek, but I really wanted to upload this chapter already so, I'll update a little later for the sneak peek.

See you next chapter :{


	10. Chapter 10

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Also, thank you so much to you guys who take your time to read my humble fanfiction even though it had taken a very slow turn. Special to those who follow, favorite, and especially those who take extra efforts to review.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 10:

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the gesture, dark lifeless eyes glaring at the encounter.

"I have different bonds now, the bond of hated for my brother" declared making everyone stare back at him. Misaki was looking at Sasuke, but wasn't really seeing him, in his stead was all the memories she tried to repress for years on end, not wanting to relive something precious and realize it's already something long past. Unforgettable memories, the good the bad, everything she had treasured of him, he put behind him.

"Too many bonds can mislead oneself, and weaken the most important desire and cherished memories" Sasuke finished his declaration. Everybody had mixed emotions with his answer, anger, sadness, a lot of emotions, making them more overwhelmed with emotions more so than the first time they had seen Sasuke. For Naruto and Sakura, they didn't imagine this reunion to turn the way it is going, as for Misaki, she didn't really know what she was going to expect, or if it was the right things to do, nor the right time to do it.

One thing she was definitely sure of as she stood there looking back at the deep dark pools of Sasuke's eyes, she knew, her Sasuke, the Sasuke she knew was gone, replaced by one-mindset person hell bent on getting his revenge. It's too painful, the pain almost physically manifesting to know that someone you held so close to your heart might never return to you, leaving you a shell of who he was once, like a heart breaking reminder of the bitter sweet past.

Misaki wasn't sure how she was going to accept it or if she was ever going to accept it; the reality of right now.

Even as Sakura stood between them, Misaki could feel anger and frustration seep from Naruto as his body began to tremble.

"Then why, back then why didn't you just kill me back then" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke, with a fervor comparable to his rampage earlier.

"It's not that I couldn't kill you that day, the reason is quite simple, it was just irritating to me, obtaining the power based on the method _he_ told me" Sasuke explained simply and Misaki internally snorted.

' _I wonder how long he had to come up with that´_ Misaki thought as she continued to observe Sasuke, so far everything that came out of his mouth convincing them sounded more like he was convincing himself more than anything else. Going on about how he chose to sever bonds like it's a rope that you can literally cut.

"What do you mean?" Naruto pressed, but Sasuke merely shot him down uninterested to further define himself.

"What I can say to you is, back then I only left you alive because of my passing whim" Sasuke said, and for a moment, for everyone except Misaki, Sasuke seemed to have disappeared and reappeared next to Naruto, shocking almost everyone, but to someone who is as adept at speed such as Misaki, she was able to see Sasuke's movements and perceive his direction.

Misaki stood there, watching Sasuke's action and everybody else's reaction to his every action, and even as Sasuke drew his sword and raised it against Naruto, and even as her stomach did back flips and her heart, several paces, she stood unmoving, trusting Naruto's instincts, whilst praying to the gods above that he wasn't going to get himself killed.

Quite surprisingly, it was Sai who blocked Sasuke's threat quite perfectly, but none of them could have prepared themselves for Sasuke's next attack.

"Chirdori; Stream" Sasuke said and streams of lightning flew from every part of his body, sending every person in its surface area flying back, and when Sakura began to lunge at Sasuke, Misaki took a deep breathe, this was where she draws the line when he collected chakra in his hands, ready to go on the offensive against Sakura.

In an instant, Misaki stood in between Sasuke and Sakura with her katana drawn, but instead of blocking Sasuke's sword, she deflected his strike, forcing him back a couple of paces.

' _She's fast!'_ Sasuke thought as he was forced back a few feet.

"The manner of defense, was correct" Sasuke said eyeing Misaki who had her sword with one hand, as she stood defiantly against him, eyes focused like he hadn't seen her before.

"Why didn't you block?" Sasuke said as he swung his sword preparing to attack once more.

"I've used swords far longer than you have been Sasuke, I know the sword of Kusanagi when I see it" Misaki said and she swung her sword a few times, and Sasuke braced himself for a new attack.

However he wasn't prepared when Misaki sheath her sword and picked up a scroll. Everybody watched as she bit her thumb and spread it along the paper of the scroll and soon in her hand is an identical katana, but instead of a white hilt and silver blades, this katana was all black, from the hilt to the very tip of the blade. As she swung the black sword, in her left hands, she drew the white hilted sword in her hand.

Sasuke watched her form trying to find a weak spot, he knew how she fought, they began training with each other in the earlier stages of their life, but Misaki was an expert in one handed swords, yet he has yet to see her use two handed swords.

"That night, I told you the next time we see each other, it would be by the end of each other's swords" Misaki said, Sakura's eyes shifted from Sasuke's form to Misaki, observing her .entirety. Misaki was known for being a girl who is always smiling, even at tough and on an occasion embarrassing moments, and even now, she was smiling at Sasuke, but behind that smile, Sakura felt it, a tremendous amount of pain she never spoke of, and somehow looking at her, Sakura felt that sad smile of hers spoke louder than the tears she had shed. This was the first time Misaki ever mentioned about what happened the night of Sasuke's defection. Up until now it was all just a figment of their imaginations, what happened that night, and how did it came to be that Misaki was the first one to report it. Did Sasuke tell Misaki he was going to leave? Did Sasuke ask Misaki to join him? How did they meet up that night? Did Misaki even try to stop Sasuke? Thousands of question, Sakura wanted to ask Misaki, but never had the opportunity to do so.

Sasuke lunged at Misaki and Misaki met him with equal fervor, clashing swords in incredible speed so fast that the people outside the exchange can only keep up with the sparks the collision of metal make.

"Too fast!" Sakura exclaimed as she and Yamato observed the exchange between the two, both famed for being young geniuses of Konohagakure, to them, it would seem that Sasuke was matching Misaki par for par, but what they didn't take into consideration was the years of kenjustu under Misaki's belt. Sasuke's sharingan came through and saw it an opening, a strike she would be forced to block and with his sword of kusanagi, evidently failed.

But his plan were cut short the moment he brought down his sword against the stark black blade of her left hand sword and heard a loud clang, effectively blocking it.

"You're not the only one with special swords Sasuke, you see these twin swords, were made by two specific sword smiths who came together to procure these blades, the unstoppable white sword of prosecution by Murasama destroys everything in its path and the impenetrable black sword of defense by Musamune defends against anything against it." Misaki bragged the about the swords with a proud smile.

Sasuke felt himself getting impatient and concentrated his chakra, special or not, these swords are made of conductors.

"Chidori Stream" Sasuke executed the same technique once again sending shock throughout her body, forcing her a couple of steps back.

"Misaki!" Yamato yelled after his smalled subordinate as she stabbed the floor with her black sword to keep her from falling on her knees as she panted. Visible current of electricity were still visible shocking around her body telling Yamato the concentration and the intensity of the attack was higher compared to the one used on Naruto and Sai, who was able to share the brunt of the attack, but quite surprisingly, she was able to take the attack in a flash, compared to both Naruto and Sai who were still lying

"You seem to be forgetful nowadays Sasuke, I too am a lightning user, I can channel lightning attacks on me, compared to one of my sensei's electricity this is only a fraction" Misaki said and concentrated her chakra on her hands towards her swords the emanated strong electric currents.

"Twin blades of Raijin" she yelled and swung her sword towards Sasuke, freeing the lightning from the blades to the intended target, whilst Sasuke, who was able to see through her attack with his sharingan summersaulted backwards to avoid getting hit, but Yamato seized this golden opportunity to imprison and capture Sasuke.

"Wood Release: Dome Wall" Yamato said as he finished his hand signs, trapping Sasuke within the confines of a domed shaped prison, but not for long as Sasuke forced his way through the the wood walls of Yamato's technique, back all the way to his former perch on ground level.

As Sasuke ascended to his high and mighty position, the team took this opportunity to pick up their fallen teammates, with Sakura assisting Naruto who was in more need of medical attention since not only was he sustaining damages of this battle, but also the damages of his earlier rampage, and Misaki helping Sai up on his feet with his arm on her shoulder.

"Sasuke, why? Why don't you get it?! Soon Orochimaru's going to take your body," Naruto yelled back, completely frustrated that things are going the complete opposite the way he planned, err imagined it would be, that and not having the power to convince Sasuke to go back home.

"If it happens it happens, you're still a kid Naruto, revenge is everything to me, if I can carry out my revenge, it's no concern of mine what happens to me, or even this world. To put it simply, neither I nor Orochimaru can beat Itachi right now, but if I can obtain the power by giving me body to Orochimaru then I'll give him as much of my life as he wants," Sasuke proclaimed his another jaw dropping bomb for the rest of them to take.

"The talking is done, Naruto, Misaki, and Sakura I didn'tn want to do anything so rough in front of you guys, but I'm going to get serious now" Yamato said, finally putting his foot down. He kept in the background because he respected the bond Sasuke has for his other subordinates, but seeing as that is not the case anymore, he has to step in as the team's captain no matter that he was only a substitute.

"What do you mean get serious" Naruto asked from Sakura's side.

"I can't just let those who left the village in the same way as Orochimaru run loose, so I'll do whatever I have to haul Sasuke back to Konoha" Yamato said, making Sasuke drag his eyes on his opponents stopping lastly at his pale replacement.

"Konoha, I've had enough of you guys" Sasuke said stabbing his sword on the ground and making a succession of hand seals. Misaki prepared for the worst and raised two fingers to concentrate her chakra, getting ready to face something big as chakra physically manifested around Sasuke's body.

But as he raised his hands, Orochimaru's held on to his wrist, stopping the Jutsu release in an instant.

"Don't bother with that Jutsu, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said, followed by the appearance of Kabuto.

"Of course, if there's the snake, there's the tail" Misaki said.

"Hey hey, don't talk to lord Orochimaru like that," Kabuto scolded lightly.

"I have no reason to stop" Sasuke countered.

"You know what the akatsuki are up to don't you? We want these guys from the hidden leaf to take care of the Akatsuki for us, as many of them as possible, your revenge won't turn out well it the other akatsuki get in the way, right?" Kabuto explained.

"That is such a snake like thing to say, Orochimaru is definitely rubbing off on you" Misaki grumbled next to Sai.

"That's a pathetic reason" Sasuke retorted.

"It should increase your chances of revenge even if only by one percent, isn't that right?" Kabuto replied and that finally Sasuke conceded and lowered his hand.

"Let's go, I hope to see you soon Misaki-chan" Orochimaru bade his farewell as he along with Sasuke disappeared in flames with the rest of his companions, his eyes landed on Misaki and the item that lay on her neck…

 _Itachi's necklace._

Next to Sakura, Naruto released his arm on her shoulder and slumped on the ground crying as he muttered something along the lines of failing to get Sasuke back home, what made it worse is that it was like the sky is working with them as it darkened.

"Naruto, crying won't get Sasuke back home, I'm here, I'll get stronger with you" Sakura said, but she herself was crying her heart out.

"We have close to six months, it goes without saying that more heads are better, besides, I'm pretty strong myself" Sai said, trying to comfort his crying subordinates before looking back to the petite red head anchoring his stance. To him, Naruto and Sakura's reactions were normal, but Misaki, whose face was blank as she bore holes, or rather more holes on the ground was something of the mystery to him.

If she held Sasuke so close to her heart then why isn't she in pain right now, instead, she was the first to move amongst the group.

"Sai you think you can stand on your own for a bit?" Misaki said and walked over to the fallen necklace that was gifted to Naruto by Tsunade.

"Moping around being sad never got us anywhere right Naruto?" Misaki said and as Naruto raised his head to face his sister, the clouds seemed to have given way to clear bright skies, matching her own smile.

"You're right" he said taking the necklace and grabbing her offered hand to help him get back on his feet like many times she had before, both literally and figuratively.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"It seems that Sasuke has grown considerably powerful, I hear that Naruto didn't stand a chance against him. It appears he wasn't able to show his true potential because od the damage from the nine-tails' cloak" Jiraiya told a still hospital ridden Kakashi.

"No, I'm not depressed at all about that, I figured Sasuke would have been stronger, now Naruto will be more fired up for future training after having realized the difference between Sasuke and himself, I wonder how Misaki?" Kakashi pressed, for he too, though as observant and familiar he might be to Misaki, is still in the dark on Misaki's placement about the turn of events, to this Jiraiya sighed.

"I heard that she was able to hold herself against Sasuke but…" Jiraiya said as he closed his eyes thinking contemplatively.

"We don't really know the extent of Misaki's prowess, but from what I've heard around, she would've been able to take Sasuke, even if she had to used force on an unwilling target" Jiraiya revealed his speculation to Kakashi, who sighed and sank himself to deep thought as he heard it.

Misaki wasn't realty a difficult person to read, most of the time she wore a heart on her sleeve, and would have revealed her deepest nature if asked, however after that incident, she almost kidnapped, then she left the village entirely and now on her return, it seems that no one has had the heart nor time to talk to her about it.

"Excuse me" after their long pause of silence, the door opened to reveal the very person they were both contemplating about.

"Oh, Misaki you're back!" Jiraiya exclaimed in a voice that would give him awards for being such a good actor.

"I didn't realize I'd still be able to catch you staying here Jiraiya-san" Misaki said smilling as she approached Kakashi's bed, carrying a bento box.

"Mom asked me to give you this, sorry Jiraiya-san, but we didn't know you'd be here" Misaki said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"No worries, really I was just about to go" Jiraiya said and left out the window after saying his farewells.

"He loves his dramatic entrance and exit does he? Really, when will he ever learn to use a door" Misaki said closing the window behind Jiraiya.

"He's been like that for as long as I can remember" Kakashi said smiling in amusement and embarrassment too. Misaki began to unpack Kakashi's lunch in silence, humming a random tune as she laid down each item that Kaede had prepared for Kakashi.

"Shouldn't you be reporting or resting after your mission" Kakashi asked light-heartedly as Misaki sat on the chair beside him peeling apples as Kakshi began to eat his lunch.

"I left the reporting to the others, since I it was their mission in the first place, besides it's pretty nerve racking to be home again with no one really in it, so I guess I'll stick with you for a while" Misaki said shrugging her shoulders, neither hands nor eyes taking its attention off the apple.

"I see, how did the mission go?" Kakashi asked, he was contemplating on beating around the bush, but it's no used with Misaki, who silently sliced the apples and placed them on the bedside table with a 'you know I know' kind of smile.

"Surely you heard enough details from Jiraiya-san, the elders and the hokage are lax with a sannin type ninja roaming around following no jurisdiction of some sort because the information he provides is invaluable." Kakashi sighed in defeat at Misaki's statement, physically she might take from her mom, but mentally she was just as sharp as her father ever was.

"I know you worry, and it's okay, I'm quite flattered to be high on your list. Don't worry I'm fine, it's Naruto I'm worried about" Misaki said with a soft encouraging smile.

' _How could someone be so like somebody they didn't even met'_ Kakashi thought as he almost saw a silhouette of two of the closest people he ever held close to his heart.

"I heard that Naruto took form of the nine tail's cloak" Kakashi said, and Misaki's eyes instantly reflected her worry for her brother.

"I know, this time we weren't expecting it to escalate just as quickly as it did, good thing that Yamato-taichou was able to take reign just as he did. Who knows the extent of the damage that would have occurred if Naruto continued to take form. I'm afraid the seal's strength is wavering, but I trust Naruto, and if it's one thing that wouldn't waver it's his determination" Misaki announced with conviction, the fire in her eyes returning in quick succession of sparks.

After a while, Misaki sat back on her original position, crossing her legs and taking out a medicinal/herbal book she acquired from Kazumi.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Days passed and Konohagakure remained uneventful, the newly formed team Kakashi under Yamato's supervising went on several missions whilst Misaki was left in the village either helping Kaede in her hospital duties or assisting Kazuhiko and Shikamaru prepare for the chunin exam, but truth be told majority of her days were spent wandering around the library, cleaning Naruto's apartment and simply loitering just outside the village borders wherein every once in a while shill bump into the fourth's abandoned outposts, reading scroll for scroll.

This day she found herself in the library collecting anatomy books for Kaede to bring to the hospital when she delivers Kakashi's lunch for the day, it wouldn't hurt to also bring some of Jiraiya's famous Make Out books for Kakashi to pass the time with.

Already on her way to the hospital, Misaki noticed Naruto sitting by the side, a blank expression written on his face.

"Naruto, Naruto, Na-ru-to" Misaki pressed but when the blond didn't even flinch a muscle she placed Naruto's nose in between her middle and point finger and pinched hard.

"Naruto!" Misaki exclaimed as she finally woke Naruto, who was muttering something about pain and what not.

"Good morning Naruto" Misaki greeted mischievously as Naruto rubbed his abused nose.

"Geesh Misaki, you didn't have to be that harsh" Naruto groaned, still feeling the residual pain from Misaki's sneak attack.

"That's what you get for spacing out in the middle of the day" Misaki said placing her hands on her free hand on her hip.

"What are you doing the streets anyway, if you were tired you could have just stayed at home" Misaki raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, Sakura and I are about to meet up, we're going to visit Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"What a coincidence, I was on my way there to deliver some books and his lu-" Misaki didn't finish as Naruto raised his palms against her and started waiving it frantically in the air.

"No no no no, I was thinking it would be more like in the lines of a date since it would be such Sakura-chan and I" Naruto explained, leaving Misaki to raise the already raised eyebrow higher giving Naruto the 'I'm not amused look' before laughing out loud.

"You're such a hopeless idiot" Misaki said in between laughs as Naruto turned red in embarrassment, half yelling, half stuttering something about him not being an idiot.

"Naruto, Misaki!" Sakura yelled and waved at the two as she approached with Sai in tow.

"Well there goes your notion of a date" Misaki said blowing the air on her palms as a form of exaggeration.

"What Sai is with you too?"

"Oh, I bumped to him in the library" Sakura said.

"I was just in the library, picking up a few things for mom and Kakashi" Misaki said raising the cloth wrapped books.

"Oh, are those the books Kaede-sensei was talking of getting?" Sakura said and Misaki nodded.

"Yeah, mom has been busy juggling her time with patients and duties that I figured to get the book in her stead, plus I also rung up a few books for Kakashi to read in his final days at the hospital, lord knows how bored he is" Misaki explained with a smile whilst Naruto ranted about something about planning on walking with Sakura alone.

"Misaki, Naruto, Sakura" Sai stuttered completely out of the blue and into their conversation, startling the others so much that such soft spoken words caught everybody's attention.

"Could you include me in the conversation too?" Sai asked almost shyly, then proceeded how he read it in a book, it was too adorable.

"Oh you're worried about that" Naruto smiled his usual rugged smile, care free and not showing an ounce of apprehension.

"So that was what you were doing in the library" Sakura expressed in realization as Misaki simply smiled at Sai, and how the situation between the three comrades changed.

"And I was thinking about nicknames, but I couldn't come up with anything good, so I'll call you guys by your fist names for now" Sai said walking even closer towards the tightly knit circle.

"You don't have to think about those sort of things, it just comes naturally" Naruto said.

"For nicknames, or terms of endearment, you should just say that person's character trait, for instance if we're talking about Naruto, we could use Idiot Naruto or Moron Naruto or something" Sakura jested making Misaki laugh at Naruto's dejection.

"Sakura, you're taking things too far with that" Naruto complained. Misaki watched as Sai pinched his chin in deep thought staring at Sakura intently.

"Thank you, I've got the hang of it now… ugly" he added the last part, referring to Sakura. For a while, everybody tried to sink in what Sai had just said, before Sakura went all ballistic and Naruto trying to stop her, which ended up in to nothing as Naruto too became a victim of Sakura's Amazonian strength.

"Let's go" Sakura said stomping ahead of them with Naruto following in tow and Sai and Misaki towing behind.

"You know, you should be really careful with that tongue of yours around women, especially those with gargantuan strength" Misaki said smiling at Sai.

"Maybe I should try a different approach" Sai said and looked at Misaki just as intently as he looked at Sakura earlier on.

"Shorty" Sai said and observed Misaki who stopped all of a sudden. For a moment there Sai feared for his life Misaki may not resort to violence just as Sakura usually do, but she was lethal with her sword, that was thankfully left at home for the day. What he didn't expect has when Misaki began laughing her heart's content so much the villagers going about their daily routing stopped to stare at the weird girl.

"I'll take it" Misaki said catching up to Sai, still chuckling. In that instant, with the four of them walking, fooling around with each other, the world seemed so light and carefree.

When they arrived at the hospital, and they saw Kakashi sitting idly on his hospital bed reading, like he wasn't reading a book of that caliber.

"Kakashi, lunch, look who came to see you" Misaki said as she entered, with Naruto, Sakura and Sai in tow.

"Sorry to intrude" Sakura bowed.

"Yow Kakashi-sensei" Naruto greeted goofily as Sai merely bowed, unsure on how he was going to approach the situation, always feeling like the outsider in the conversation.

"Mom made sure to add some of the sweets from the her favorite sweet shop, but she made me swore to make you swear to not tell Tsunade-sensei" Misaki said as she went on her routine on preparing Kakashi's lunch.

"Uh, it's usually around this time of recovery wherein she replaces the after meal fruit with a sugary treat" Kakashi merely said as he turned the book to its next page then looked at the rest of the company.

"I see you're the new team member, Sai right? Nice to meet you" Kakashi greeted the foreigner in the room, noticing that both young male catered a forming bruise on their faces, causing Kakashi to call on Sakura, inquiring about their camaraderie.

"No nothing happened at all, we're all getting along fine, right Misaki" Sakura said, and Misaki pretended not to hear Sakura, until Sakura repeated in such a familiar fashion that reminded her too much of her mom.

"Right Mi-sa-ki?" Sakura syllabicated her name making her shiver.

"Of course," Misaki said sweat dropping ash she laughed nervously.

"I see, then that's good then" Kakashi said brushing it off. That's when the mood turned a hundred and eighty degree, filling the spacious room with suffocating tension, at least that's what Misaki's felt like as every hair in her entire body stand in attention.

"Kakashi-sensei, about out previous mission,-" Naruto began, but good thing Kakashi was more caring of a team captain that he ever, or will ever let on. Retelling the events of what happened with be hard for Naruto to tell, or for Misaki to listen to, he could tell as he can see Misaki's face turn blank on his peripheral view.

"I heard everything from Yamato, about Sasuke too" Kakashi said.

"We don't have time, at this rate, he'll soon be.." Naruto said, but was once again cut off when the sound of glass shattering on the floor caught all their attention. Everyone turned to Misaki who was wearing a blank expression on her face, until she smiled goofily and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I think my hand slipped a bit," Misaki said, quickly picking up the shards of the broken glass.

"I'll go ahead of you guys, I still have to deliver the books for mom" Misaki said and left the room as soon as she picked up the last piece of the broken glass, completely forgetting the fact that she left Kaede's books in Kakashi's room.

Misaki blindly and mindlessly walked farther and farther away from the room, letting her feet take her away from the conversation, as long as it's far. Mind as blank as her face as she unconsciously held on the broken glass to tight, she didn't even realize her hand was bleeding.

For the first time in a long time, Misaki felt confused, she was quite used to having a level head and quick wit, but she found herself sitting on top of the fourth hokage's head, her and Naruto's favorite spot, staring out, not even noticing that the afternoon sun has turned to the midnight moon.

"A whole village hidden in leaves, and you choose to hide here" Misaki was jolted from her aimless reverie as Kaede sat down next to her, grabbing her deeply wounded hand and stitching it up herself.

"If Tsunade-sensei would see you now, she'll be scolding you 'medics are the last one to be hurt, we're supposed to take care of the others not be the one to be taken care for'" Kaede jeered, imitating her master as best as she could, making Misaki chuckle lightly, though she did not speak, she covered her mom's working hands with her free hand, squeezing it tenderly.

"Misaki, it would be hypocritical of me to say that I know it's hard and I understand" Kaede began as she finished patching up Misaki's hand, then placing a hand on Misaki's cheek tenderly.

"But I do know, that you're smart, and willful, and I believe in you, that whatever you're going through today, will just be a thing in the past tomorrow" Kaede said kissing Misaki's forehead before hugging her tenderly, as they sat there for a few tender moments.

Until Kaede's fist landed on her head.

"Now you've got some explaining to do young lady, do you know how worried we were?! When Kakashi called me to tell me that you left the room with a crazy look in your eyes, I thought you had left the village once again. Now let's get home and make some dinner, you must be starving, you didn't even eat your lunch"

Misaki laughed whole heartedly, her mother's nagging tuned out, she was home.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Chapter 10!

Whoah, I thought I'll never be able to post it, things have been crazy and even the internet service at home went haywire, it's been insane, but I'd like to thank you guys who have been supporting this fanfiction. I just want to let you guys know that you are the very reason why this fanfiction is still pushing through, despite setbacks like this. You guys inspire me, and I thank you for that.

Anyways, hope you like chapter 10, I'm not sure, but I think I might be able to upload this simultaneously with chapter 11, who knows depends on the internet service lately.

Stay tuned till the next chapter, until then stay strong and love lots.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Also, thank you so much to you guys who take your time to read my humble fanfiction even though it had taken a very slow turn. Special to those who follow, favorite, and especially those who take extra efforts to review.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 11: Rivals

The sun was bright and the skies were clear, it was like any other day in Konoha that Misaki, Kaede, Tsunade, Sakura and a snoozing Naruto found themselves inside Kakashi's hospital room as Tsunade and Kaede did a check-up one last time before releasing Kakashi from his confinement in the hospital…

…for now.

"Right, there's no problem. Alright, you can now leave the hospital" Tsunade declared as she finished inspecting Kakashi's wellbeing.

"By any chance, this isn't because you want me to hurry up and take that baggage with me is it?" Kakashi said, referring to Naruto who was comfortable occupying the bed next to Kakashi, still sleeping like a rock, well a noisy rock.

"Well, there's that too," Tsunade admitted.

"Come on, it's not like you have anything better to do, so why don't you get your sorry as up" Kaede nagged, placing her hands on her hips.

"That Naruto, he refuses to leave the hospital room, so he can be ready to start the training at any moment" Sakura pondedred, making Misaki chuckle lightly at Naruto's antics.

"Truthfully, I was going to start after kicking back, I mean, recuperating at home for a few days, but I've run out of books to read, and Kaede had forced Misaki into promising to not bring books in for a while" Kakashi said looking back to Misaki who raised her hands in defeat as soon as Kaede gave her a suspicious stare.

"Well, I guess I'll just get right to the training" Kakashi declared, but his declaration was cut short when Naruto, yelled in his sleep, forcing Sakura to wake him up, thus resulting to being called ugly whore…

…and the rest is pretty much history.

"Kaede, take the day and tomorrow off work, you've been working non-stop, besides, it'll give you a chance to savor everyone home" Tsunade said as the younger generation hassled about. With Sakura scolding at the misbehaving Naruto and Misaki laughing at their antics, the three of them seem so young and so full of life.

Upon discharge, Kaede took Kakashi home, with Kakashi leaving instructions to Naruto to prepare to meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning for his special training.

"Misaki, be a dear and go food shopping, it's been a while since all of us have been home, and I'm ashamed to admit that the pantry has already been run down" Kaede sweat dropped.

"No problem mom, although I feel so exploited, after all you just might be getting rid of me for a quality time with Kakashi" Misaki wondered out loud, dodging the flying needles her way, as if her body was on autopilot.

"PETULANT CHILD!" Kaede yelled after Misaki who was quickly fleeing the scene with a mischievous smile on her face.

Misaki had been wondering around the streets of Konoha for a good while now, Kaede didn't seem to specify the things she needed to be bought, but Misaki can only guess what a family of three may need.

' _A family of three'_ Misaki thought, smiling absentmindedly. If there was anyone in this world and the next that deserved happiness it would be Kaede, though it may be through she had her tyrannical and monstrous outbursts, but there was no denying the fact that it was Kaede who raised Misaki for the majority of her life, and even though she was but a child herself when she took Misaki in, still she dedicated the best of her years for Misaki.

"Didn't think I'd find you here" the pink haired kunoichi snapped her out of her reverie.

"Oh, Sakura, it's you" Misaki said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment as she smiled nervously, after all a ninja shouldn't really be caught off guard.

"Your food shopping I see, I'm guessing Kaede-sensei asked you too huh?" Sakura asked and Misaki just nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, ever since Kakashi was confined she hadn't returned home too long, trying to shuffle her shifts in the hospital, Tsunade-sama's orders and taking care of Kakashi" Misaki explained as the two friends started to walk from shop to shop, talking and sharing a few laughs.

It wasn't later on that day when they have delivered the groceries to the Namikaze household that the air grew thick and tense.

"Misaki, I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but I need to know, what happened the night Sasuke-kun disappeared? And on that day wherein we saw Sasuke-kun for the first time in a long time, instead of acting like you wanted him back home, you were hostile?" Sakura demanded as she stared at Misaki with longing, no begging eyes, begging her for the answers that might be the key to bringing Sasuke back to Konahagakure.

Sakura watched as Misaki's face turn blank as she looked up at the clear skies as the wind blew past her, shrouding her face in her red locks. Misaki was silent for quite some time, simply staring at the skies as she felt the breeze hit her face.

"Sakura, do you remember that time you challenged me, but was cut short, I was scolded for not taking you seriously, then I promised that next time I'll take you on with no hold ups?" Misaki asked as she too reminisced about their past. Sakura nodded hesitantly unsure how that part of their lives seem to connect to the current issue.

"Tell you what, if you beat me in a duel, I'll tell you everything you want to know, if not I get to keep my silence until the next duel ensues" Misaki offered finally looking towards Sakura with a gentle smile.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Whoa! So it has begun!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he sat cross-legged on top of the tree branch, below him Tsunade leaned against the very tree with her arms crossed, standing next to Kaede and Kakashi.

"Yeah, truthfully I'm more surprised by the fact that they lasted this long" Tsunade said patiently waiting for something to happen, but deep down she was just as excited as Jiraiya was, after all this was a battle between her former pupil and her current one.

"What I'm surprised about is how Jiraiya-san is here at this precise moment, didn't you have intel related travel across the land?" Kaede asked with raided eyebrows, it seriously bothered her how Jiraiya is at the perfect place at the perfect time.

Misaki and Sakura stood a good few meters away from each other in the training field, the exact place where their sparing took place, everything hasn't change, the distance between them, their exact positions, however both knew the outcome would be completely different.

With Sakura taking apprenticeship from Misaki's former master and Misaki leaving the village to train by herself, even Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Kaede, who were all watching silently, hidden in the sidelines didn't know the outcome of the upcoming battle.

"Things will be different now Misaki, you won't give you the chance to hold back anymore" Sakura said confidently as she wore her gloves.

"I would certainly hope so, after all you are the hokage's pupil" Misaki said unsheathing her sword, swinging it creatively for a few moments, before assuming battle position, with one palm faced against Sakura and her sword hand above her head as she crouched her legs, ready to sprint.

Everybody watched in anticipation as the two opposing sides took position, ready to being the battle at any time, weighing the possibilities of the outcome. Sakura, who was originally molded into being a genjutsu user broke free from the stereotype and instead excelled in both taijutsu and medical ninjutsu.

Misaki who lacked in the taijutsu department on the other hand, improved greatly under Tsunade before she resigned her apprenticeship, what she lacked in skill, she compensated with speed, and what she severely lacked against genjutsu she greatly compensated with ninjutsu and kenjutsu. However their knowledge of Misaki's prowess was of before she left Konoha, no one had the real gauge of what she was capable of after traveling for a few years, and this battle would be their first measurement.

Sakura was the first one to make a move, concentrating her chakra in her fist, ready to hit Misaki who stood observantly against her opponent.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura screamed as impact was made and dust and debris exploded in a haze, blind siding everybody, including the progenitor of the catastrophe itself. Once the dust and debris had settled in, Sakura looked around for her opponent, only she wasn't anywhere in level sight, that only leaves her one option left. Sakura barely had time to roll away when Misaki's katana shot towards her, but that was easy to dodge, what came next would be a lot trickier to dodge.

"Raiton: Thousand dancing needles" Misaki said as she finished her had signs as she fell from the skies, seemingly out of nowhere miniature thunder bolts started to rain down on the training grounds, pulverizing the already bombarded grounds.

Misaki grabbed her katana before rolling on the ground and sheathing it back on its holster. She waited patiently as Sakura pushed off a huge boulder, which she used to hide in as a shield from Misaki's earlier attack.

"I knew you were going to be able to dodge that Sakura" Misaki said smilling with pride as Sakura stood, coughing but strong. Sakura noted that this time, Misaki had her katana sheathed and is currently in a pose ready to take her on hand to hand.

' _I thought she said she was going to take this duel seriously, then why is she sheathing her katana?'_ Sakura thought as she regarded Misaki's pose. She had seen Misaki fight hand to hand before, and whilst she was no Rock Lee, she wasn't to be taken lightly either, but her stance was a little different than her stance before.

But to their audience, Misaki's actions was clear as day. They knew Misaki wanted to give Sakura a fair fighting chance by sheathing her sword, and taking her on in her own environment, she's trying to give Sakura a fair chance, Misaki knew Sakura's style would adopt more of her former master's, but Sakura on the other hand had no idea what Misaki had been up to over the course of the years.

Sakura begun to charge at Misaki once more, chakra concentrated fist ready, this time aiming for Misaki, Misaki sidestepped and used her open palms and arms to redirect Sakura's attack to the ground and hit her stomach, open palmed pushing Sakura a few feet back, it wasn't all Tsunade-like, but the semblance is there.

Tsunade observed Misaki with keen eyes, never before had she seen the use of her personal technique in such way. With Misaki's adaptation, it wasn't all power, it had been precision and conservation not one move wasted, and she uses everything to her advantage, even her opponent's attacks, which made her think one thing, 'what did Misaki go through outside the village to develop a fighting habit made for long term battles' and looking at the rest of her companions, she knew they were thinking of the same thing.

Sakura was kneeling on one knee as one hand kept her upright and the other hand feeling up her stomach wherein she was just hit. It hadn't been a devastatingly powerful shot, but Misaki knew what to hit in just one punch, already Sakura can feel the bruising starting to form, and the worst part is that those two upfront attack was just a rouse, she wanted to asses Misaki's strengths, but it seems that Misaki was having none of it.

Misaki regarded Sakura's form in silence as she stood, at ease, but also prepared to attack at any minutes call. She knew Sakura, and she knew those impulsive moves were just a way for her to see what she can do, and she as much as she didn't want to end it so quickly, she didn't want to repeat what she had done to Sakura years ago.

That, and she didn't want to continue fighting, knowing that even is Sakura won, she still isn't prepared to give the answer to her question.

"I'm sorry about this Sakura" Misaki said, giving her friend a sad smile, before disappearing before Sakura's eyes, only to appear behind her and place her katana against Sakura's throat.

Sakura remained frozen in her place as the cold blade of Misaki's katana pressed against her skin, she knew Misaki was fast, faster than she was ever before but, this time, it has been different, she was so fast Sakura didn't even have time to register Misaki wasn't in front of her when her skin was introduced to the with all her training with the hokage, Sakura was still a few paces to late from where Misaki is standing, and it frustrated her.

All four of their spectators widened their eyes at Misaki's display.

"That justu, isn't that-" Kaede began, mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah, the fourth's jutsu, she was able to perfect it even without an instructor" Jiraiya mused as he pinched his chin in deep thought, clearly he might be underestimating Misaki a little bit.

"I think she was able to find the scrolls in one of the hidden safe houses just outside the village, but I've never seen the Flying Thunder God jutsu without the kunais as markers" Kaede said.

"Misaki marked her surroundings when she laced her earlier attack with the markers, therefore eliminating the need for the special kunai in the first place" Kakashi explained as he recalled his master using that very technique with his especially unique kunai.

"Not only did she manage to perfect it, she was able to adapt it and make it her own" Tsunade pondered, sighting how Misaki used different techniques to her own fitting, must ninja would train to accommodate the justu's ideals, but Misaki was different, she devised these existing technique to adjust to her ideals.

Misaki could see Sakura tossing herself with the recent turn of events, Misaki released a sigh and sheathed her katana. She walked in front of Sakura and offered her hand with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but right now, I'm not ready to give the answers just yet, I'm sorry for making up excuses" Misaki explained, whilst Sakura looked at her trying to read her face, but read nothing as she gave a smile not to sad, but one that didn't speak of happiness either. Then again, Sasuke had been closer to Misaki and if Sasuke's loss devastated her, then she can only imagine what Misaki felt that night Sasuke left.

Smilling back, Sakura placed her hands on the smaller kunoichi's hand letting Misaki help her stand up.

"Next time, I won't be so kind, so why don't you hold on to your answers until then" Sakura said smilling cheerfully, and just like that the eerie mysterious smile of Misaki was replaced with her regular warm and sincere smile.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Well you're on time, so I guess that's a good start" Misaki said as she approached Kakashi who was silently reading a book whilst waiting for Naruto.

"I'm surprised Naruto wasn't here before the sun rose, he had been waiting for this day since your little teaser" Misaki wondered out loud as she decided to sit down next to where Kakashi was standing and read a random book.

After a while, Naruto arrived at the training field, muttering, or rather cursing everything, himself included for being late at the first day of his special training. Not long after they have started with their training, Yamato had arrived to supervise Naruto's training. Misaki was right after all, Kakashi devised a training regimen that would make use of Naruto's immense chakra reserves known to exist in the Uzumaki bloodline, but in Naruto's case, with the nine tail's chakra lurking within him, it's easy for him to pull the tailed beast's chakra in the midst for reaching for his own.

"Well at least his finding purpose in it" Misaki muttered, remembering the critical eyes that used to stare down at Naruto. Misaki didn't realize how long she held that though until a pretty little bird landed on her book and chirped at her.

A pretty little bird indeed with a small basket.

 _Kazumi's bird_

"Hello little one, you're a long way from home, why don't you let me take that off you so you can get back home now" Misaki said and used a reverse summoning justu on the bird so the poor little thing didn't have to travel all the way back to its master.

Misaki opened the scroll and read the coded message.

' _Misaki, the akatsuki has been making a move, I received word from Natsumi that the team that was with her sensei was slaughtered, and the two tails jinchuriki has been missing since the remains of her teammates were found.. Word has also been circling around Konoha, but be careful, the patterns are different, villages slaughtered and grave yards desecrated, this might be the work of Orochimaru, but regardless of the foe, you must investigate'_

Misaki let a surge of her lightning infused chakra on the paper and instantly the paper was crisp chard black as it crumbled between her small fingers. Clenching her teeth, Misaki pinched her chin with her index finger and thumb, thinking hard.

' _That's four down, only five to go, what do they intend to do with that much power?'_ Misaki's mind flooded with an endless river of ideas…

…none of which are good.

No matter how Misaki thought about it, and no matter what their reason is, everything in excess is never good, one tailed beast is already too much, what more with all nine of them at one concentrated in one specific goal, all that power under a group of men's will, in the palm of one man's will if you take into consideration that that kind of group consisting of overly powered, out spoken group of men with polar opposite attitude and belief is definitely functioning under the orders of one leader.

Misaki stared back at Naruto who was over exerting himself trying to pass Kakashi's training phases. If push comes to shove, Naruto has to be a top priority, with the Jinchuriki's numbers rapidly decreasing, Misaki can't help to treasure her days with Naruto even more, acting as if every day was her last with Naruto.

Standing up, she gave one last glance at Naruto, before jumping up the trees to report to the Hokage's building.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Ton ton napped silently on top of the fifth hokage's desk, sharing it amongst the lady's work. It had proved to be quite an uneventful day compared to the day before where in Kakashi's release from the hospital served as a catalyst for Naruto's new training, plus Sakura and Misaki's showdown.

However, fate had other plans that day, and it all began when Misaki came knocking on the hokage's door. The first time Misaki knocked on that door, she reported that Sasuke had defected from the village, the second time, Misaki had returned from her long journey to report that Sunagakure is under attack and that their current Kazekage, Gaara had been kidnapped.

Now, Tsunade dread the moments where it was Misaki knocking on her door, it always meant it needer her attention, a kage's attention.

"Sorry to intrude," Misaki said opening the door and walking towards the hokage's table.

"Misaki, how is Naruto's training with Kakashi going?" Tsunade asked light heartedly, acting as if this was nothing more but a friendly visit from a former student to her master.

"It's going faster than expected, but optimistically, it would still take some time, after all they are trying accomplish a justu surpassing the fourth's rasengan." Misaki said as she finally stood up close to the Tsunade's desk, eye fierce, and lips devoid of her usual smile.

"I'm sorry, I'd hate to be the harbinger of bad news, but I'm here to report that the two tails' jinchuriki has recently been reported missing" Misaki announced as soon as she felt that she had her former sensei's full undivided attention, a cute pig on the table plus a pile of paper work can be quite distracting.

Tsunade clenched her teeth, whoever this source was, it's good, somehow Misaki has been able to report faster than Konoha's best intel personnel, including Jiraiya. Which provided Tsunade an idea the kind of circles Misaki had been running in.

"That's not all, there has been reasonable belief that Konoha will be under attack in the near future, my sources say that villages have been massacred overnight with their grave yards desecrated, identity of the attackers remain unknown" Misaki added, not long after Miskai's words left her mouth, Shizune came through the door to repeat the very same thing Misaki had just said, aside from the two tails jinchuriki. Tsunade banged her fist against her table, disrupting everything on it, including the sleeping Ton ton, who jumped into the safety of Shizune's arms.

"It might be akatsuki already setting their targets on Naruto" Misaki began, but paused, as the very words she had uttered felt a thousand times more vile than any poison.

"However, the nature, nor the method of the attack may indicate that it might have been Orochimaru. It could also be Amegakure as Shizune-san reported, we are not sure, but one thing is certain, attacking them out front without confirmation would be too, hasty" Misaki finished her report. Both Shizune and Misaki waited, holding their breaths, as Tsuande made her decision of what would be their next step.

"Shizune" Tsunade said finally raising her head to both of her students, one who followed her very footsteps, and the other who made a path for her own.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Kaede was about to wrap up her day's work at the hospital when a familiar presence entered the room.

"Damn brat is getting so tall" Kaede muttered, thinking back to Kazuhiko's ancestor, the third hokage, for all his fame, his height wasn't one of it.

"I heard that Kaede-ba" Kazuhiko said approaching the blonde doctor.

"Good, better take it as a compliment then" Kaede said grinning at Misaki's teammate.

"We've been summoned by the Godaime" Kazuhiko said, and that was all Kaede really needed to hear to get her wheels turning. Urgent or not, no matter what business her sensei had with her, it never mattered, because no one would want to be on the receiving end of Tsunade's temper.

"What is it about?" Kaede asked as Kazuhiko tried to keep up with her brisk pace as they journeyed to the hokage's doorstep.

"I'm not sure but I have a pretty good idea about it though" Kazuhiko muttered, remembering the messages they have decrypted from the intel guys, villages surrounding Konohagakure, villages under their protection.

When they opened the door, both Kakashi and Misaki stood before them.

"Good you're all here. I want you to meet up with Jiraiya, and look into developments with the akatsuki, although I'd like to be able to give Naruto time to focus on his training, but-" Tsunade trailed off, just as Kaede had finally reached his side and stood right next to him.

"Naruto, wants to get it done as quickly as possible, so he's pushing it quite a bit" Kakashi began.

"At this rate, even with Yamato around, there could be an explosion of power, I don't think I'm making a mistake in this judgment" Kakashi cut her off.

"Plus, knowing that kid would be all over the roof once he finds out his training will be postponed, so it's probably best to keep him busy with something" Kaede affirmed.

"Neh, isn't it weird how they just sort of went into this mutual thinking zone, its creepy it feels like we're invading them" Kazuhiko leaned down to Misaki's height to whisper in her ear, his words making Misaki let off a small giggle.

"Yeah, almost makes me want to leave the room every time" Miskai whispered back in between giggles.

"Oi, what are you whispering about you damned brat!" Kaede snapped at the whispering young uns.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Chapter 11, hope you enjoyed it!

I have no excuse for posting this late, and I am once again severely sorry. Though I must admit that I'm currently in a dilemma, with the urge to start other fanfictions, but I'm afraid I might begin with a lot and never get to finish one.

That being said, what do you guys think of it, should I go and pursue other fanfictions simultaneously with this series, or should I just focus on this project wait until I finish it then proceed with another project one at a time.

Your answers would be really helpful, once again, till next time


	12. Chapter 12

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Also, thank you so much to you guys who take your time to read my humble fanfiction even though it had taken a very slow turn. Special to those who follow, favorite, and especially those who take extra efforts to review.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 12: Brothers of Blood and Arms

"So exactly where is the rendezvous point with Old man Jiraiya?" Kaede asked as they were down the forest path, moving further and further away from the gates of Konohagakure.

"We're meeting him at a nearby village not longer than a few moments' walk" Kakashi said as he read the scroll that was given.

"If I remember it correctly the only village that close to Konohagakure is-" Misaki wondered out loud as she fixated her eyes on the clear blue skies, the leaves of the trees around them allowing her to do so.

"Yeah, it's been a while" Kazuhiko nodded solemnly as they continued to walk, conversation nothing but a few murmurs to their older companions.

"Kazu, I'm sure he's fine, he is who he is after all" Misaki comforted her teammate with a gentle hand on his shoulder. It had been years since that incident, the day Misaki had report Sasuke's defection and collapsed in the hokage's office, the very day one of her closest friends tried to abduct her on Orochimaru's orders. However, halfway through he abandoned his orders and escaped, defecting the village like Sasuke just did.

Just like Kakashi had stated, their destination was just a few moments' walk from home, upon their arrival they were met with the deafening silence of a desolated village.

"Is this one of the said attacked village? If so they're closer than I thought" Kaede said as she, along the others set up camp for the night to indefinitely wait for Jiraiya.

"No, this village was caught in an accident killing of every Kurama clan member in it" Kazuhiko grimly revealed, sitting down with the rest of the team who have formed a circle.

"Kurama as in, Kurama Akihiko?" Kakashi confirmed, the third phantom member of team Hayate who went rogue a few years ago.

"Yeah, it was just a year after team Hayate was formed that Akihiko's family perished in an accident caused by his sister. Of course we worried for him, but he claimed that he was fine, and nothing has changed" Kazuhiko softly shared the story of their rouge teammate.

"He was a total wreak the night it happened, so much that Misaki had to put him down before he gives anyone an internal hemorrhage with his genjutsu. He was placed under the third's care for a while, Hayate-sensei even went as far as to leave him behind when the team went out for missions, in favor of his recuperation" Kazuhiko continued, looking back, those memories seemed so comically bitter to reminisce.

"Then after almost a month he emerged from his hermit of a life, his treasured golden brown locks cut short and some weird beads hanging of the end of his bangs. Looking back that should have signaled red light for me I grew up with him, but instead like some kind of idiot I blew it off like some sort of moving on mechanism he adapted to" added, his tone, growing even more bitter with every syllable that left his mouth.

"I'm equally guilty, I should have been paying attention to the him, going back it was probably around that time he got unusually stronger, his genjutsu even more so. It only makes sense now that he had helped from another" Misaki comforted with a smile that matched the sadness she felt inside. She had forgiven Akihiko long ago, but deep down, she could still feel the remnants of the bitterness she felt when Akihiko had stabbed their back, she didn't feel like the victim, instead she felt like a traitor for abandoning Akihiko without even having to leave his side.

Kaede tightened her grip, this was no secret. As a matter of fact Kazuhiko immediately reported everything once they returned to the village, but it was the very first time that the remnants of team Hayate had spoken so openly about what happened the day of the incident. Ever since that day Misaki, well Misaki was not even around to talk about it and Kazuhiko had shut himself inside Ibiki's department like an old hermit, lips remaining shut as he learned how to pry other's mouths to confessions.

"It's a good thing he ran away from the bastard Orochimaru while he can, who knows what could have happened to him if remained as one of Orochimaru's collections" Kazuhiko said, a grin falling upon his lips as he cheered Misaki's spirits.

"You're right, if there's one person who could give Orochimaru that slip, it's be him" Misaki said smilling back and staring up at the sky as she laid down on the ground where Akihiko had once walked on, wishing all the luck the gods would give her brother in arms.

" _Aki…"_

Shadow casted upon her as chunks of long spiky white hair blocked her view of the skies.

"Huh, I thought I'd be the first one to make here, looks like you guys have me beat" Jiraiya's boisterous laugh disturbed the still silence surrounding them.

"WHOAH!" only Kazuhiko jumped up in surprise haven't been able to detect the approach of the group's latest addition.

"Calm down, Kazuhiko, he's our guy" Kakashi said standing up.

"Huh, that's him?!" Kazuhiko said giving Jiraiya the once over.

"Jiraiya-san, this is Sarutobi Kazuhiko, Kazu this is-" Misaki was cut short when Jiraiya raised his palm in front of her face stopping her introduction midway.

"Feast your eyes! From the-" Jiraiya had a taste of his own medicine when Kaede buried her knuckles on his head.

"Enough of your shenanigans!" Kaede scolded.

' _Tsunade, I thought I just saw an image of Tsunade'_ Jiraiya thought as he stared at Kaede as he landed on his butt.

"Sorry Jiraiya-san, but now's really not the time to be fooling around maybe some other time" Misaki smiled, holding her hand out to her ex-instructor.

"They're right, we do have some more pressing matters as of this moment," Kakashi added standing up to join the towering team in front of Jiraiya who was still sitting on his butt.

"Ehh, even you Kakashi?" Jiraiya whined disappointed that his grand entrance was once again ruined. But despite his exterior, he had made a quick but precise assessment of the team before him. Kakashi, considered to be the genius of his generation, expert tactician together with being a strong ninja in itself, even more so with the power of the sharingan at his side, the only one known outside the Uchiha clan to ever utilize the dojutsu. Kaede, one of the esteemed students of his former teammate and the current hokage of their village, killer medical-nin but also deadly with her threads and her temper too. Kazuhiko, grandson to the late third hokage and his master, considered an expert in interrogation and a powerhouse flame user, at a young age and displayed promising potential to surpass his predecessors, and lastly the midget of the group, red head Misaki who had shown just as much potential as her parents before her, who made a killer pair in their time, who knows what things she could achieve with the vision of her parents behind her, lethal with her kenjutsu, even more so with speed that rivaled only her father's.

It was a strong pick, even Jiraiya had to admit that to Tsunade, even though half of the team is on the youthful side, it didn't hinder the fact that this team is well equipped to go against the akatsuki.

Needless to say, right after Jiraiya's ungraceful entrance, the newly completed team set out what they were tasked to do, to dig a little deeper in the Akatsuki's business, since they have been sinking their claws a little too deep for Tsunade's or anybody else's tastes.

However it was getting more and more difficult to attend to the task at hand when day by day, village after village was found destroyed and desolated.

"What happened here?" Kaede finally voiced the question that has been running in her mind a few village back.

"Looks like it's been attacked, this was no accident" Kazuhiko said inspecting the grounds amidst the debris that are still wet and fertile. Which can only mean one thing, the fire didn't spread from building to building, and each one was destroyed one by one.

"It's a highly planned attack, I suspect the survivors of this village barely made it out alive, though I wouldn't be surprised if none made it out alive" Jiraiya added.

"But who could have done this, surely if this happened a month ago, the village would have known, but this, this is fresh." Kakashi observed.

"Yeah, but who could have the capability to destroy a small village in such a short time's notice?" Kaede asked.

"It's not Akatsuki, that much is certain whatever their goal might be, their movements are highly specific, too high to even bother with an entire village no matter how small it is, they don't care about witnesses. Remember when they capture Gaara? They attacked hard, but it's because they knew where to hit, no unnecessary effort spared, they wouldn't bother to slaughter an entire village, even if they could. This is a small village, so clans with special techniques don't reside here, so there goes the theory of Orochimaru" Misaki explained pinching her chin with her index and thumb, all the while unconscious of the four pairs or eyes staring at her, wondering the exact same thing.

' _How is she able to identify the patterns?´_ surely someone as experienced as Jiraiya and Kakashi can do so, as a doctor, Kaede can analyze a disaster's aftermath and Kazuhiko specialized in intel collection, so how was Misaki able to profile something, all four of them would have to work together to formulate?

"How are you able to tell it's wasn't Akatsuki that did this" Jiraiya asked, he suspected just as much, but he wanted to know how Misaki came up with her conclusion. Misaki look at him then turned her gaze on the burnt rubble, hesitant to provide the answer, but even she knew there was no escaping the query.

"During our travels, we were able to encounter places who suffered the aftermaths of attacks, villages big or small from several countries were barely harmed, some didn't even realize the akatsuki till after they were long gone, what about Amegakure?" Misaki theorized a question, referring to the splatters of blood, coincidentally or purposely patterned to imitate the hidden village's symbol.

"Highly unlikely, that might just be a coincidence, or it can mean an entirely different thing, nevertheless, it could not have been Amegakure" Kazkuhiko answered, to which Misaki immediately agreed upon.

"Why not?"

"Too obvious" the two youths answered in unison, smiling for himself, Kaede couldn't believe how fast those children had grown, and seems it was only yesterday that the two of them were on her case running around her house.

"We have to report this back to Tsunade-sensei, if this goes on, this could spell trouble not only for the hokage, but also the Fuedal Lord" Kaede said bringing herself back from her own medicine of nostalgia.

"I agree, we will send a message to the hokage at once, also I'm sending Kazuhiko and Misaki return to the village to report our findings to the hokage personally" Kakashi ordered.

"But-!" Kazuhiko tried to intervene, the mission isn't even half way through and already, Kakashi is ordering them back home, for reasons they don't know.

"Kazuhiko, Kakashi has his reasons, trust him" Misaki said, and although she herself is having trouble doing so as she cannot understand his decision herself, still she trusted him.

Watching as the younger members' backs disappeared in the distance, Kaede waited until they were long out of sight, till she made her statement.

"Kakashi, don't you think you're being a little too overprotective of Misaki?"

"On the contrary, I can quite understand Kakashi's decision, with villages just close outside the village in that state, it's just a matter of time when something hits Konohagakure," Jiraiya explained.

"And I'd be much at peace knowing Misaki is there for Naruto" Kakashi finished as they continued on with their mission.

"What do you think Kakashi had in mind when he ordered us back to the village?" Kazuhiko said as he and Misaki made a small stop for the night to take breather and some water.

"I'm not really sure" Misaki said and Kazuhiko choked and splattered water all over the place.

"What the heck, you sounded so sure of yourself!" Kazuhiko yelled at Misaki who only smile embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well what the heck, you have known him far longer than I have, so I guess you know him better than I would do" Kazuhiko sighed as they packed up and began their trek back to their home village.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Then there were no developments that would suggest the Akatsuki organization?" Tsunade asked the jounin who stood before her that fine morning.

"Yeah, but there is no denying that a serious situation will develop. It was a horrible sight, the village was attacked in one night and most of the villagers were dead, and sure enough as if weaving along the border, several other villages were attacked after that, they were all Land of Fire Villages" Asuma reported his team's findings with their latest mission,

"Asuma, don't rush to conclusions" Tsunade warned.

"I understand that, they go to the trouble of leaving the Amegakure mark-" Asuma didn't have the time to finish his report when the door unceremoniously opened, revealing two of the four man cell she sent out to aid Jiraiya in snooping around Akatsuki activity.

"Although the marks do resemble something like the insignia of the Amegakure, but we don't think it's on purpose, we find that it pertains to another different meaning, that coincidentally happen to resemble the Amegakure's village" Misaki announced herself as she entered with Kazuhiko not far behind her.

"Kazuhiko, Misaki, weren't you supposed to be with Jiraiya and the others.?" Tsunade asked standing up.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Asuma-san, we were kind off in a rush to report. Kakashi thought it best if we return to the village to report our mission's recent developments." Misaki said bowing to the older Sarutobi in the room.

"Eh, that means we came before our message? Cool!" Kazuhiko exclaimed, earning him his uncle's fist on his head.

"Have some respect you're in the hokage's presence, besides you still haven't apologized for intruding!" Asuma scolded with a sigh.

"Eh, didn't Misaki already did that, isn't that enough for the team?" Kazuhiko reasoned earning him another fist on the head.

"Respect is not a team effort!" Asuma ground his teeth at his nephew's devil-may-care attitude.

"Enough of that, Misaki, Kazuhiko, you were about to report something?" Tsunade inquired, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

"Along our mission we came along several small scale villages under the protection of the fire and the leaf completely destroyed, leaving no survivors. The nature of the attacks doesn't suggest a movement from the akatsuki or Orochimaru and the Omo-nin, though there is a probability that the attacks were led by the Amegakure, they wouldn't leave behind evidences that would instantly trace these attacks back to them." Misaki relayed and nodded towards Kazuhiko who pulled out a scrolled map of their destinations, the villages that were found desolated were marked with 'X' and next to it was a scribbled date or a time frame.

"Each village we encountered, we marked the map and wrote the estimated date of the attack, if you look closely you'll see a pattern that the recent ones are growing nearer and neared the village." Kazuhiko explained the map in detail.

Tsunade stared down at the map thumb between her teeth as she though deeply on what movement she is about to commence with the details she had been presented to.

It's like playing shogi, only she is working against multiple opponents and that she has no idea what kind of pieces her enemies have.

"Take the information you have gathered and work with Ibiki," Tsunade ordered and Misaki and Kazuhiko followed as such. On their way out, Captain Yamato was just about to enter, who greeted them with just a nod. Just like him to prioritize his mission than his friends.

"Ah-Misaki!" the pair both turned their gazes to the source wherein Naruto stood, together with Sai, Sakura and a young monk.

"You're back, hey does that mean Kakashi-sensei is back to?" Naruto asked hopefully

"Sorry, but no, we were sent home to report the developments outside the village, Kakashi-san and mom both continued with the mission with Jiraiya-san" Misaki said as she approached her brother.

"It's nice to see you too, Sakura, Sai and I don't believe we have met before" Misaki greeted earning an 'oh yeah' from Naruto as Sakura glared at him for his indecency.

As Naruto was scolded by Sakura and Misaki watched closely, smiling in amusement along with Sai as Kazuhiko jested seeing something similar to the way Naruto and Sakura act with each other with his parents.

It all seemed such a ruckus but to Sora it was a serene scene, the noises were drowned to nothing in his ears, as his eyes focused to one thing and only one thing. The breeze from the opened window fluttered against her hair, the sun light bouncing off her vibrant red hair, and her eyes that reminded him of clear and fresh water of the ocean.

"Oh yeah, where are my manners, Misaki, Kazuhiko-san, this is Sora, a monk in training, he's here to aid us in our mission whilst Sai is recuperating" Sakura explained as Sora stood properly, bowing and thinking of way he could introduce himself, but when Misaki felt the dilemma she smiled and initiated the conversation.

"Nice to meet you, it's so kind of you to be helping us in place of Sai's recuperation." Misaki said giving Sora her million dollar watt smile.

"It's nice to stay here and chat for a while, but we have are orders Misaki" Kazuhiko reminded Misaki who simply nodded.

"Oh, right, sorry to cut it short, but we really need to get going, oh and Sai, take care of yourself," Misaki bid her good bye as she caressed Sai's shoulder, the two sharing a look before Misaki and Kazuhiko completely left the scene, with Sora watching as Misaki left his sight.

"Damn it! I looked like a total idiot I didn't even get one word out" Sora pulled at his hair as he stomped on the ground.

"Eh, what are you whining about now?" Naruto yelled at him, irritated that Sora is having a tantrum, but even more irritated at the way his eyes followed Misaki.

"Shut up you you idiot!"

Meanwhile, when Misaki and Kazuhiko were indeed too far from earshot from the group, Misaki looked out to the skies, eyes blank as if she was able to see something farther in the distance.

"Hey, Kazuhiko, did you notice something about that monk trainee?" Misaki inquired, unconsciously caressing her right hand.

"Hmm, not really no, why?" Kazuhiko pondered, placing his arms at the back of his neck.

"No, it's nothing, probably just my imagination" Misaki answered absent-mindedly still staring off into space.

For the two of them, the rest of the day remained uneventful as they relayed everything to Ibiki, who was able to spread this information.

It was only that night just as Misaki was staring off into the skies, again that she notice a powerful lighting shooting from the ground towards the skies, in fact it was so powerful that she could almost physical feel currents of electricity down her spine.

"What the heck was that?!" Misaki exclaimed standing up to alert someone.

Sure enough, the next day, the entire village of the Kohaku clan was reported to be destroyed overnight, around the same time and same place where she saw the powerful lightning.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"With him, it'll be a fierce struggle…I mean, like a wild uproar" Naruto whined sitting on the chair next to Sai as he rested on the hospital bed.

"Sounds like your kind of crowd Naruto" Misaki entered their conversation, placing the basket of flowers and books on Sai's bedside table before sitting down next to Sai on his bed, sandwiching her between Naruto and Sai.

"Never seen you so worked up in making a friend before" Misaki said scrutinizing Naruto, soon Naruto got so fed up with being made fun off by Misaki he left, even more confused than he was before.

Once Naruto left, Misaki noticed the worried gaze on Sai's face as he looked out the window, she figured it had something to do with Danzo and a ninja wearing Amegakure's insignia passing by his window, in chains surrounded by the hokage's Anbu. Misaki sighed, Sai was to young to be worrying over such matters of secrecy and darkness, especially with the likes of Danzo.

"Say, tell me how someone as meticulous as you get caught enough to get his arm broken in a low class mission of grave robbery none the less" Misaki standing up to prepare him a plate of fruit.

"Oh this, I actually got this when I stood in between Sakura and an enemy spider" Sai said and Misaki offered him a piece of fruit from the plate.

"Sorry, you protected Sakura from a spider" Misaki said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I read it in a book that if you sacrifice yourself, it would boost friendship" Sai said showing the book. Misaki laughed at his antics, and sat beside him on his bed.

"You know it's okay that you're really making an effort to get closer to your friends, but seriously you really don't have to risk your life to get friends, what's matters is that it comes from here" Misaki said pointing at his chest.

"I don't understand, from my chest?" Sai asked innocently and Misaki just laughed.

Despite the urgency of their report, and the certainty of last night's lightning phenomenon and that it might have something to do with the obliteration of the Kohaku clan, Misaki stayed with Sai the rest of the day, due to the fact that her partner is called out by his sensei for interrogation purposes or something confidential. Misaki watched over Sai, until night fell and he fell asleep, whilst she read him all kinds of haikus. And when he fell asleep, she watched him wondering how such a smart man can be so clueless, how he can be ruthless and at the same time so innocent.

Misaki was snapped out of her thoughts, when the lights, no, the entire power source went out.

"What the heck is going on?" Misaki exclaimed, standing up and opening the window to look out to the completely panicked villagers.

"Misaki, thank god, the hokage has summoned us" Kazuhiko yelled, barely slipping his head on the door before disappearing.

"Sorry Sai, I'm going to have to leave you alone" Misaki bid and bolted out the door to following Kazuhiko, unbeknownst to her, Sai had been awake.

When they got there, Misaki gasped at the scene before her, everything was in a disarray, papers strewn across the room, the furniture upside down.

"What the heck happened here?!" Misaki asked Kazuhiko who stood next to her.

"Sora attempted to assassinate, the fifth hokage" Kazuhiko said with a grim face. Misaki covered her mouth, how did this happen.

"Misaki, you're here, good" the woman of the hour entered the dim room, standing before Misaki and Kazuhiko.

"Our enemy plans to use the technique called limelight" Tsunade told her, and Misaki gasped, and from Misaki's reaction, Tsunade knew that she didn't need to explain to Misaki the gravity of the situation.

"That's why there was a loss of power, they plan to burn the entire village to the crisp" Misaki whispered.

"Yes and until we can find a way to stop it, you are the contingency plan, you did mention that you can divert lightning techniques" Tsunade said.

"Wait hold up, Misaki divert the limelight technique, do you know how that would mean for Misaki, with that kind of lightning power, an equal amount of chakra has to be stored in her, besides if she makes even just a small mistake, she could die!" Kazuhiko yelled at the current hokage, with no regard whatsoever.

"Kazuhiko" Misaki's voice was serious and strong.

"We have to believe in the hokage's decisions, besides I don't doubt that they would be able to find a way to stop this" Misaki said with a reassuring smile.

"But for now, we need to help the others in the front lines" Misaki said stepping out of the window and into the night skies.

Whilst jumping from house to house, she can't help but notice the bots of electricity shooting from the grounds towards the skies, already prepping to perform the powerful lightning technique. However she didn't focus on that, instead focused on getting to the front lines wherein several konoha shinobi were battling against…corpses?!

"Genma-san" Misaki said landing next to him on the battlefield.

"Ah, Misaki, it's reassuring you're here, we could use a hand" he greeted the red head as she assessed their enemies.

"Aren't those…"

"Yeah, villagers from the Kohaku clan" Genma confirmed and Misaki gritted her teeth, not only did these people took lives, but desecrated their bodies. Misaki gripped her sword, swung it a few times before standing in an attacking stance.

"This is simply unforgivable" Misaki said and began slicing body after body, being careful not to use much of her chakra.

It was a never ending battle, whenever they take out one, five more will arise seemingly from their graves, everybody was beginning to lose their juice, until Shikamaru came and directed their attacks.

"Misaki shouldn't you be off resting and collecting your chakra?" Shikamaru approached her.

"I'm fine, I've been using mainly kenjutsu, besides, we need more people here to keep them at bay" Misaki said, wiping out her sweaty brow, Shikamaru nodded and let the girl do as she pleased. It was only a matter of time when the zombies began to disappear, first one by one, then simultaneously until the wave of land and corpses disappeared altogether.

Not long after that, the lightning bolts from the ground disappeared, seems like the enemies plans have been spoiled.

' _so why doesn't feel like the end'_

Suddenly an explosion rang through the entire village, and a sick, but familiar chakra burst from the ground, like a signal beam in the distance.

"Naruto" Misaki whispered, unconsciously caressing her right hand once again.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki arrived at the scene together with Shikamaru and the others to find that it wasn't Naruto that had begun rampaging, but someone completely unexpected.

"Sora" they observed Sora as the nine tailed cloak wrapped around him, growing tails considerably fast.

Everybody tried attempt after attempt to get Sora to snap out of his rage, but each one a failure as he wielded the borrowed, yet terrifyingly effective power of the nine tailed beast.

Somehow Naruto was able to hold Sora down, but all that it did was call out to its host, wrapping Naruto himself with the nine tailed cloak.

Soon, Naruto's skin began to tear and Sora had completely lost his human form.

"This is bad" Shikamaru grunted as Sora's transformation caused an explosion pushing them all back.

Without saying anything to warn them whatsoever, Misaki strode to the center of the chaos, and placed both hands against Naruto's shoulders, ignoring the chakra burning her hands. She wielded her chakra to control his and almost as if instantly, the nine tailed cloak begun to disappear.

"Sora needs you now more than ever Naruto, he's counting on you whether he like it or not" Misaki greeted Naruto with a smile who nodded at her with a grin.

"Misaki, lend me your strength" Naruto asked standing up and Misaki nodded with a smile, and together, they both lunged at Sora, holding him down, with Naruto reaching for Sora's consciousness, just as Misaki shoved at his chakra.

"SORA!" both sibling yelled.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Chapter 12 everyone, hope you liked it, I realized I made an anachronism on the previous chapter, Yugito died after the Twelve Guardian and her death sort of becomes the catalyst for the Akatsuki Suppression Mission, but I accidentally placed it at the beginning of the Twelve Guardian Ninja arc, so for those of you who are already at this point, I have re-uploaded the chapter, but if it's too much work, I'll just be altering the parts where it was specifically mentioned, which is leaning more on the ending side, I am so sorry for that.

On another note, I have mentioned that I have been planning on making a gaiden or two about Kakashi and Kaede since during the course of the story their relationship might be taking quick abrupt turns, but that's because the picture isn't always focused on them. That being said, I still haven't finished it, I mean the outlines are done, but some scenes are just too tasteless or sometimes too strong and I just can't get the mix right.

Another thing is that I am currently working on an Itachi gaiden, but I am at odds if it would be smart to post it earlier, because I might be revealing things a little too early.

Lastly, I've also outlined Misaki's version of Road to Ninja, wherein she's trapped in an alternate universe, maybe I'll post that one, given that it might NOT reveal things that are still about to happen.

Anyway see you next chapter,


	13. Chapter 13

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Also, thank you so much to you guys who take your time to read my humble fanfiction even though it had taken a very slow turn. Special to those who follow, favorite, and especially those who take extra efforts to review.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 13:

"Well I guess that wraps it up for now" Jiraiya announced as they gathered the results of the team's efforts. It's lucky of them that they unfortunately did not find any akatsuki by the end of their new string, but they were able to gather sufficient evidences enough to prove that the akatsuki always travels in twos and it was not a coincidence that they are spotted two at a time.

"I'll report to the village right away of the status of the mission and that we are heading back to the village" Kaede said as she began writing her message to her sensei.

"Psst, Kakashi" Jiraiya half whispered, half yelled at Kakashi whilst motioning him to come closer.

"I'll send my report directly to Tsunade, you guys can take your time going back, you don't have to rush it" Jiraiya whispered at the masked jonin, finishing off with a grin and a wink.

"Eh?" Kakashi asked, a bit wide eyed, but was not able to voice out his query as Kaede had finished with her message and was about to stand not two feet away from Kakashi.

"You guys ready?" Kaede asked her companions.

"See you guys back in the village" Jiraiya waved as they parted ways, watching while the two walked away, Jiraiya watched with as Kaede and Kakashi walked away.

"Well, that should give them a couple of days for themselves" he grinned as he summoned a frog and fed him a scroll of their report.

Kakashi thought deep and hard about what Jiraiya had told him and how it was supposed to stay a secret from Kaede, but all his questions and problems were solved the moment he saw a hot spring inn on their way home, and instantly Kakashi understood Jiraiya's motive.

' _He was giving us time alone together, but is it really wise to do it as such a time?'_ Kakashi thought and realized that along with his answers came a new set of questions.

They were both just about close to getting past the inn, when without thinking, Kakashi had called out to Kaede.

"What's the matter is something wrong?" Kaede asked turning to face Kakashi who was just realizing what he has done. Taking a few moments of dilemma, he decided to just suck it up and use the time the Ero-sennin had bought them.

"Do you want to stay in the inn…with me?" Kakashi asked as smooth as possible, but judging from the pink hues surrounded his mask, Kaede knew, Kakashi would be blushing under the mask.

' _I'll certainly be get a good scolding from Tsunade-sensei if we don't return as soon as possible, but-'_ Kaede looked back to Kakashi, and just like him the words that soon escaped her lips was not out of reason.

"Yes"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

It only took Misaki a second to know that Sora carried a part of the nine tailed beast, but the sinister story behind it was revealed to Misaki with both blockheads unconscious in the hospital, both were in a severely weakened state, doing more damage to their own body rather than from their enemies.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

' _it's dark, cold and lonely down here' Sora thought as he hid his face in his arms and knees as he sat down, wherever this was, it felt utterly familiar, almost as if this place was a manifestation of his feeling._

 _Yes, even with the company of others, this is exactly how it felt like, a dismal cold and dark place where in he had nothing but himself._

" _You don't have to be alone" a voice whispered from the other side of this dark abyss, wherever that may be, he didn't recognize it but he had this strange feeling like he knew who this person was._

" _SORA wakeup" this time a rowdy voice yelled at him from the same place, this time he recognized Naruto's voice and he looked up in time to see the place where the voice came from begin to shine brighter and brighter, until the blinding light reached and engulfed his body and the entirety of the place._

" _Let's go home" Naruto, who was came with the light said offering his hand to him._

" _Home?" Sora asked staring at his hand disbelieving._

" _Yeah, everybody's waiting for you" Misaki confirmed this time offering her hand as well._

 _Looking at the two people before him who both wore genuine smile he realized, they had bought the warmth and the belongingness, for the first time in his whole life, he wasn't alone._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK-END*_-+% =o*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Once they have shoved Sai, Sora and Naruto into the hospital, Azuma had told her everything there is to now about Sora's power.

"It must have been hard for you, isn't it?" Misaki whispered as she brushed Sora's hair away from his face, thinking back to Naruto's experience. It hadn't been easy for him too, both were orphans to a conflict who just happened to harbor extreme unwanted, not to mention dangerous power, with others treating them like the beast's power that resided inside them.

However, hard as it might be, Naruto had her, and the rest of the gang, and it made a lot more sense that Naruto wanted to reach out to Sora, to let him know that he's not alone in his pain.

Not long after that, thanks to their amazingly advance healing capabilities, all of them stood at the village's entrance bidding the young apprentice monk good bye, but he wasn't going back to the temple.

"Nope, I want to see more of the world and meet all kinds of people, and little by little, I want to make friends like you have," Sora explained.

"But make sure you stop by once in a while, Konoha will always welcome you," Sakura invited with open arms.

Feeling left out since she didn't have all that much time to spend with Sora, but was utterly and completely shocked when Sora approached him as she stood in between Yamato and Sai.

"My name is Sora, it's very nice to meet you, I hope we can get closer you and I!" Sora announced blushing, shocking everyone, except for Naruto who had all kinds of veins popping in his forehead.

"I'd like that to, Sora" Misaki smiled at him, making him blush even darker than he already is.

"Well then see you" Sora turned stiffly and began walking, only to pause in his steps just outside the gates.

"See you around, and say hi to Old man Asuma for me. Come to think of it, I haven't given you a posthumous name, I'll be sure to give you one the next time we see each other" Sora said mischievously.

"You jerk, I just found out that's a name you give to dead people!" Naruto exclaimed as Sora finally left the village with a laugh on his face and his heart, yelling back something along the lines of Naruto for being an idiot and taking too long.

"Well, there's a total metanioa" Misaki muttered as all of them watched his form disappear in the horizon.

"Now, Sakura if you may, let's get these two idiots back in the hospital before they do more damage to themselves" Misaki said glaring at the two, especially Sai who sneaked out of the hospital to get into a fight.

After a few more days Misaki was back at the Namikaze household preparing lunch for both Naruto and Sai.

"Hmm I wonder how mom must have felt all alone in this big house of hers when I was gone" Misaki wondered out loud as she prepared the bento. It had been days since they were ordered by Kakashi to return to the village, and it had also been a few days of living alone in the Namikaze household. She felt guilty for leaving the village, hence leaving Kaede all alone.

As a matter of fact, the house was so lonely she spends most of her days in the hospital with Naruto and Sai.

"Well, with Kakashi always lurking around, I'm sure it makes for company too, but even Kakashi has missions so often, speaking of which-"Misaki's pondering came to a halt when the very people she was thinking about met her at the the Namikaze household.

Both of which looked like they were just as surprised to see her home as she was to them. c

"Hey guys I bought lunch, and look who I-" Misaki stopped in her tracks to see Naruto choking in his sleep on an…apple?

"Sakura fed Naruto, so does that mean, Sakura likes Naruto?" Sai theorized making Sakura go all crazy, pulling at her hair and crushing an apple with her bare hands it scared Misaki, making her swear drop.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe you've met, my mom" Misaki said as she fixed the two boys their lunch.

"Mom, this is team Kakashi's latest member, Sai, Sai meet my mom, Namikaze Kaede" Misaki introduced him just as Kaede walked closer to greet him.

"Nice to meet you, Sai, I hope Misaki is not giving you a hard time" Kaede said and smiled, Sai stared at Kaede.

' _Why does it feel that I have seen her somewhere?'_ Sai thought deeply until a flash of Naruto's sexy jutsu ran through his head.

"It's very nice to meet you, did you know you look exactly like Naruto-" Misaki _accidentally_ hit his injured arm with his bento box, cutting him off, whilst everybody else all froze in fear, sweat dropping profusely afraid to awaken Kaede's famous temper.

"Oh, so sorry, my _bad"_ Misaki said smiling a little too charming and innocently at Sai, too much that she almost seemed glowing with angelic presence.

"Oh yeah, I resemble Naruto quite so much don't I, I get that quite a lot," Kaede responded good naturedly, and all except for Sai, released a held breath.

"So what did you do to wind you in the hospital?" Kaede asked, being the doctor that she is, examining the patients' welfare.

Diligently, Sakura took it upon herself to relay the events that took place not long ago.

"Oh, so you made a great showing whilst I was away huh?" Kakashi exclaimed, Konoha's affairs have been interesting while he was out.

"Where the heck were you Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, and just as always, Kakashi brushed it off as insignificant. Before the conversation can push any further, the door opened to reveal Azuma, who was looking for Kakashi.

"I knew you'd be here, Kakashi, got a minute? I just want to talk to you about something" Azuma asked, coming off as a little casual as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, yeah, Naruto, Sai, here's a get well gift" Azuma presented a basket filled with items that could have been Naruto's potential murder weapon a little while earlier. Kakashi and Kaede shared a meaningful look that went unnoticed for most present in the room except for Misaki and Sai. Kaede gave him a small nod and off did Kakashi go with Azuma.

"Hm, sounds important" Misaki wondered watching the two jonin sensei walk out the room.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

After Kakashi left the room, Kaede examined Naruto and Sai even further, then asked Misaki to help her with a couple of duties at the hospital. Misaki raised a brow in thought, but decided to let Kaede's decision take play.

It was only after a few more moments' did she finally ask the elephant in the room.

"So… Hospital duties, not that I am complaining, but shouldn't Sakura be a lot better for these sort of things, I mean she was the one who was able to advance in the medical field, I only practiced with Tsunade-sensei for a while then a free-lance tutorial lessons from Kazumi" Misaki asked.

For a few moments, Misaki watched while Kaede thought the situation through, but the longer it took the more intense her face grew.

"Yo!" Kakashi suddenly greeted from the window, surprising both of them.

"Misaki, can I talk to you for a while?" Kakashi offered, noticing the look on Kaede's face. Once again the two looked a meaningful look that did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah, sure," Misaki reluctantly agreed, only growing even more suspicious of the two.

"Yosh" Kakashi cheered and left through the window.

"Umm, could I just use the door like a civilized person?" Miskai cringing when Kaede gave her a warning look.

Once Misaki had followed in suit, Kakashi kept walking quietly, forcing Misaki in an uncomfortable walk of silence.

"Um, Kakashi, am I in trouble because I can totally explain where I hid your stash of make out books are, mom told me-"

"Wait, you hid my stash of make out books?" Kakashi exclaimed stopping to face her.

' _Oh, crap he didn't know'_ Misaki mentally sweat dropped at revealing her secret mischief.

"Nothing, nothing, you were about to say something?" Misaki diverted the conversation and thankfully what they were about to talk about is more important than his books, which for Kakashi's case a measly few.

"You're going to want to sit down for this" Kakashi said as they finally stopped at her favorite spot, the hokage's cliff, on top of the fourth hokage's head. Misaki had been itching to ask Kakashi, almost at the brink of yelling at him to just spit it.

After a few more moments of silence, Misaki was already at wits end, almost physically dying to hear what Kakashi wanted to say. She had long over ruled something seriously urgent, of course if that was the case, Kakashi would not have wasted time to beat-around-the-bush, so this was the completely opposite kind of serious, probably a life changing one.

"KaedeandIhavedecidedtoliveourtherestofourlivestogether" Kakashi said too quickly for Misaki to comprehend instantly, but taking a moment to process what he had just said, err blurted out, combined with the blushing face, or what is visible of it plus the beating around the bush.

Kakashi waited for what seemed like eternity for him for Misaki to react, look at him an experienced ninja, recognized a genius at a young age and seasoned with years of service, mumbling about matters of the heart, commitment and love.

Of course it wasn't a sort of thing that he was prepared for, for all he knows, he was prepared to live alone for the rest of this days, married to his work.

"Ehh, what are you talking about you already live together…wait a minute you don't mean!?" Misaki squealed in delight barely caught by Kakashi as she launched herself to embrace him.

"This is wonderful news! Marriage, who would have thought! Congratulations, I thought you were going to spend the rest of your lives trudging along the corners of the unspoken thing!" Misaki said, earning a tick mark from Kakashi.

' _I wonder if that was an insult or a compliment'_ Kakashi thought, but didn't want to be a sour puss and ruin Misaki's naïve bubble of sheer and utter happiness.

"Wait, before we celebrate, you have to accomplish something first" Misaki said, her voice devoid of any sort of positivism she had displayed earlier. Misaki motioned Kakashi to lean lower and closer to her for even at the tip of her toes, Misaki could not reach Kakashi close enough to whisper in his ear.

Kakashi did as he was told and listened fervently as Misaki whispered what he has to do to get her approval for Kaede's hand in marriage.

"EEEEHHHH!" Kakashi howled at Misaki who wore the most angelic and innocent smile he had ever seen. Too angelic if you'd ask him.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Kaede was just finishing up with her shift at the hospital, her mind completely fleeting away, filled with worry on how it went with Misaki and Kakashi all day.

"Hey mom!" Kaede jumped in surprise and dropped everything she was holding at Misaki's voice. Good thing Misaki was able to catch the medical supplies in time, or it would have all went to waste. It's not that Misaki surprised her with her sudden intrusion, it had been because she was completely out of it all day she didn't notice Misaki approaching.

"Are you okay mom?" Misaki asked checking Kaede for temperature as soon as she had safely put away the almost broken medical paraphernalia.

"Oh, yeah I'm good how did go, with Kakashi I mean" Kaede asked, her face completely red with embarrassment.

Misaki didn't answer, but instead decided to torment her mom a little further and gave Kaede the same exact smile she had given Kakashi.

' _How did I raise a child like this'_ Kaede grimaced at the sight of the most innocent smile that Misaki could muster and it scared Kaede's core

In another part of the hidden village of the leaves, Tsunade was finishing up with the last of her paper works for the day when Shizune barged in her office carrying an equally anxious expression on his face.

"What is it?! An attack Akatsuki?!" Tsunade demanded, standing up, her chair falling backwards at the force of her rise. It had been only a few days since Konoha was attacked, it wouldn't stray too far from the truth that their enemies would make use of their momentary weakness to attack.

"Er, no, how do I explain this- I guess you're going to have to see it for yourself Tsunade-sama" Shizune blabbered, earning another tick mark to the quickly increasing number of it on Tsunade's forehead.

"What is it this ti-" Tsunade was unable to finish her angry remark when she stepped on top of the Hokage's building, the best seat in the house in view of the Hokages' Cliff and on the cliffs, across the faces of herself and her fellow hokage was a vandalism written in bright red pain.

' _Namikaze Kaede let's spend the rest of our lives together, Hatake Kakashi'_

Tsunade, along with the rest of the village of Konoha read the red bold letters over and over again.

Tonton hid behind Shizune as Tsunade's entire body began to shake, her fists clenching tighter and tighter, in fact if you listen closely you could almost hear a growl coming from her.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, trying to approach her master slowly and cautiously.

"FINALLY YOU DID IT KAKASHI!" Tsunade at the top of her lungs, throwing her fist in the air as a sign of victory.

Down below amongst the crowds stood Misaki and Kaede. Initially, Kaede wore a dumb found expression until the words began to sink in, together with the gravity of the situation. Kaede was a cesspool of emotions, embarrassed, shy, proud and above all loved.

"I actually wanted Kakashi to declare his love publicly whilst screaming at the top of his lungs, but I guess this was more of his style" Misaki explained, more than mischief, she wanted the unspoken thing between them, to be well spoken, besides, doing something Kakashi wasn't comfortable with proved it even more on how serious he was with Kaede, and for that Misaki was enough.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Chapter 13 hope you enjoyed it so far. Sorry for posting a little late too, I don't know about you, but the internet is pretty much crap here, so yeah, internet has been down for more than a month and all that jazz.

On the positive note, this is chapter is sort of like a spring board for the story I posted, a Gaiden about Kaede's life, I feel that I am not giving her credit enough, of course people might know her as a killer medic with a monster temper that can only rival Kushina's and Tsunade's, but I feel her character isn't showing the depth of who she really is since she doesn't get as much as exposure as Misaki.

Anyway see you next chapter,


	14. Chapter 14

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

I am so sorry for the super long haul, it seems that I am not good at keeping my promises… T-T

On another note, events will begin to take drastic changes here, details small or big that would greatly affect Misaki and the characters so the said changes are necessary, but fear not to diehard fans like me, I tried to stick close to the story.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 14:

"So you think we should have a big ceremony or just a small intimate one? I'm not sure what Kakashi would prefer," Kaede pondered as she and Misaki sat in front of one another at the Namikaze household.

"Well, you both are pretty well known in the village, but I think you'd both appreciate an intimate one, since both of you really keep a tight circle of friends" Misaki answered, taking notes of their conversations since this is probably the beginning of the planning, and why you may ask is the bride groom not present, well even though every single person in the village was happy (except Kakashi's fan club though) with what Kakashi had done, it's still a violation and he had been assigned to clean his graffiti.

A pretty light sanction if you ask Misaki, compared to dealing with Kaede's nerve wrecked ever changing, never decisive instructions. Not that Misaki minded, although she was pretty worried about the wreck Kaede is putting herself through.

Then shortly after Kakashi had finished cleaning the graffiti, Naruto had been relentless and incessant to pick up their training where they left off, and Kaede didn't have the heart to keep Naruto from his training after she learned that Kakashi was formulating a training method for Naruto that would help him surpass the fourth hokage's rasengan.

Taking off her attention off of Kaede's rambles, she looked around the expanse of the kitchen, the whole entire floor covered in food and sweets to taste for the reception. She figured that if sweets couldn't calm down after being confronted with dozens of sweets, Kakashi will be the only one capable pulling her out of this hole.

Setting her sights on a small fruit tart, Misaki picked it up and examined its intricate details, admiring the small detailed flowers surrounding the fruit, when something clicked inside of Misaki.

However that thought was short lived, when a bird, not just any bird, a snow owl, carrying a scroll holder on its back. Miskai quickly stood and received the bird, she took the letter and offered the fruit tart to eat.

"You must have had a great trouble travelling the heat" Misaki encouraged before opening the scroll.

She didn't even get to finish the message, nor did the dropped letter get the chance to hit the floor when she disappeared in a flash, shocking Kaede enough to snap her out of her wedding tangled dilemma and into a fright.

"MISAKI!" Kaede yelled worriedly cursing herself for being selfish and inattentive.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Tsunade-sama! This is bad!" Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton jumped out of their settlements when Misaki suddenly appeared before their eyes.

"Misaki!" Tsunade exclaimed, looking warily at Misaki, already expecting and dreading at the prospect of yet another bad news.

"Nii Yugito, the two tailed beast of Kumogakure has just been confirmed to be captured by the Akatsuki within the Land of Fire,"

"What!?" Tsunade growled and slammed her fist on the table. The akatsuki is dead set on capturing their beasts and fast.

"There's more, the fire temple has been attacked, my intel tells me they might be headed our way" Misaki added, the tone and the urgency of her voice enough to stress her, well distress.

"Tsunade-sama!" one of the shinobi guarding the gates entered in haste, presenting with him an equally distressed, perhaps even more, monk.

And reported he did, about a two mysterious men dressed in akatsuki's signature cloak, who destroyed the whole temple, and everyone else in it, even the monk Chiriku who was once a member of the Fuedal Lord's Twelve Gurdian Ninja. Just the two of them.

"Shizune!"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Back at the Namikaze Household, Kaede had just finished putting away all the mess she had created, still guilt driven on how careless she had been that she didn't notice Misaki's dilemma, she raised Misaki, before she could instantly notice the change in Misaki's behavior, but now she could only guess the gravity of the news judging from Misaki's reaction. Kaede tried to read the scroll that Misaki dropped, but as soon as she her skin made contact to the surface of its paper, it burst into blue scalding hot flames that didn't stop until there was nothing left of the scroll.

"Didn't you just announce your engagement? What's with the long face?" Kazuhiko asked as he perched himself on the open window next Kaede.

"Kazuhiko, what are you doing here?" Kaede asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I wish I'd be a bearer of good news, but we've been summoned, Tsunade-sama has called in twenty, four man cell platoon" Kazuhiko relayed the message.

"Twenty platoons?!" Kaede exclaimed, it must be an urgent matter for the fifth hokage to pull in such manpower.

"You're guess is as good as mine, this number of men, it can only mean one thing, trouble." Kazuhiko voiced his own perception of the situation, and Kaede couldn't agree more as she nodded and prepared in haste.

Once they got to the hokage's building, they were ordered to take formation at the roof top since the hokage's office would be too small to for eighty people to congregate. Once complete, well except for them, because so far Kaede's team only consisted of herself, Kazuhiko and Hyuga Neji, judging from the amount of Hyugas within the ranks, Kaede figured that this type of mission may have something to do with a search mission, but not just any search mission, such search mission to take a four man cell together, can only mean a search mission for someone particularly dangerous.

Everyone took notice when it was high time that Tsunade showed herself followed by Shizune, of course carrying Tonton and a Misaki, who wordlessly joined the ranks, completing her four man cell.

"Listen up! Not long ago an intel has been sent, another one of the tailed beast has been captured successfully by the akatsuki within the land of fire. Days later the fire temple was attacked and destroyed by the very same pair of akatsuki members. Your mission is to track down this akatsuki pair and subdue them, and under any circumstances are we to let them leave the land fire. Is that clear!" Tsunade charged the entirety of eighty men before her.

"Then that's all I have to say, any questions?" Tsunade asked, usually she wouldn't be tolerant about unnecessary questions but in this case, questions were necessary and answers are scarce. Out of everyone before her, only one raised his hand to ask his query.

"Chiruku, a former member of the Twelve Shinobi Guardian should be there, what happened to him?" Asuma asked, concerned about his friend's wellbeing. To this, Tsunade merely lowered her gaze, but she didn't answer, she felt that it was not her news to bring.

"Lord Chiriku died by their hainds" the monk amongst Chiriku's peers revealed, and no words could explain the shock on Asuma's face, Tsunade can only guess what's going on inside.

"For the pride of Konoha, and most of all the safely of the land of fire, we must not let them rampage any further. I want to know what they are after, but they're very dangerous. Don't let them out of the land of fire no matter what. Find them without fail and if you're unable to restrain them, kill them. Go, dismissed!" at her command every single person forming the twenty platoons embarked to prepare themselves even more for the mission, for none of them new what may lie ahead of them, or if they would be able to return to their homes at all.

However, for Kaede a different kind of turmoil rest deep within her, back at the Namikaze compound, she noted Misaki's erratic behavior, and how their current predicament is affecting her, something that is barely noticeable for someone who hadn't been with her, outside Misaki looked composed and collected, but there are little things only Kaede would notice.

Like how Misaki didn't check her gear and supplies like she always did before missions, or how she over stuffed her supply bag, where as she would usually pack light for faster mobility, or how she simply did everything a little too fast, whereas she would take her time to choose her equipment wisely for her mission.

"Misaki" Kaede called out, but when Misaki looked her in the eyes, she knew that Misaki's mind had only one thing in it, and that she would not get any concise answer at the moment.

"Nothing, I'll meet you in a few I'll just have to attend to something" Kaede diverted and Misaki only nodded.

"I'll go check if Kazuhiko and Neji are all set, I'll meet you at the gates" Misaki confirmed and left shortly after. Soon as Misaki left, Kaede wasted no time equipping herself before leaving for the training grounds where Kakashi had already resumed Naruto's training. Kaede was surprised to find that a waterfall had been erected much like a mushroom sprung from the ground, and the sight of Yamato amongst their small group confirmed that a spontaneous erection of the waterfall is indeed possible.

"Impressive work Yamato" Kaede complimented as she approached the two colleagues.

"Thank you, Kaede-senpai" Yamato blushed lightly at being complimented.

"Not as quite as impressive as Naruto's progress" Kakashi jested earning a light hit on his side from Kaede, effectively getting Kakashi's attention from Naruto or rathers the Narutos form to her.

"Mission?" Kakashi noted more than asked.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sensei is sending Twenty four man celled platoon out, it seems that an akatsuki pair is causing mayhem inside the land of fire territory, the two tailed beast jinchuriki has been confirmed captured and dead, and the fire temple was attacked. Tsunade-sensei wants them stopped before they could leave the lands" Kaede explained and Kakashi didn't respond processing what Kaede was trying to tell him beneath her word, to him it sounded like a capital doom with red letters. Sensing his thoughts, Kaede placed a hand on top of his, comforting him.

"I'll be fine, I have Misaki and Kazuhiko on my team, plus that young Hyuga genius Neji, we'll be fine. To be honest, I'm more concerned for Misaki, for what she might do, for her another jinchuriki lost is another step close to Naruto" Kaede began, Kakashi wanted to butt in, to comfort Kaede and to tell her that Misaki will be alright, that her worries are for naught, but at the same time, he remained silent, because there was something in Kaede's face that told him she wasn't finished yet.

"With everything that's been going on, I think it's best if we call of the wedding" Kaede finished, and Kakashi's eyes, well eye since it was the only eye visible, widened.

"No, not entirely, just for a little while, you know until things begin to simmer down" Kaede added, afraid that she might have sent the wrong message. At her follow up Kakashi calmed a little, but the turmoil was still evident in his eyes.

"Anyway, Misaki and the others are probably waiting already, think about it" Kaede said kissing Kakashi over his mask before leaving.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Team Kaede wasted no time mobilizing, the moment Kaede arrived the whole team was already assembled and on their toes, ready at any given moment. With Misaki at their front, she was able to check anything suspicious instantly, before the team can even catch up to her and Neji at their rear, able to have a clear 360 degree view, Kaede was confident with their team's capability should they encounter their target.

So when Kaede saw Misaki stop she had reached out to her threads, on high alert.

"What is it Misaki?" Kaede asked and before Misaki stood two of female shinobi from the villages hidden in the rock and in the clouds.

"They're friends, people whom I shared my views and travels with" Misaki introduced her friend.

"Kazumi, Natsumi, this my mom, Namikaze Kaede" Misaki added, and immediately Kasumi moved forward directly before Kaede and bowed, not the nod of the head, bowed, but the waist bending bow.

"Kaede-sama, It's an honor to meet a legendary medic" Kasumi revered, making Kaede blush.

"I'm not of a big deal, really. By the way did your village send you?" Kaede diverted, earning an exchange of looks between Misaki, Kazumi and Natsumi, finally it was the eldest of the three, Kasumi who stepped forward.

"No they didn't, as a matter of fact they aren't aware of our movements, our decisions are decisions we made purely on our own and our actions are actions we take for the benefit of not only our home villages but also the surrounding villages" Kasumi elucidated.

At first, Kaede was skeptical, she didn't know that Misaki's traveling buddies were actually from rival villages, until Natsumi decided to speak up.

"Here we all are butting heads as villages when our enemy unites despite their origins. Akatsuki might be out enemy, but they were right in uniting for a greater purpose, and look how far they have gotten" Natsumi fortified, when Kaede's eyes still didn't waver, Misaki sighed and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"It wasn't just coincidence that we met, Kasumi of the earth and stone was the student of Han, the late jinchuriki of the five tailed horse, he was the first one to be captured since he was living in solitude. Ayako, of the wind and sand, is one of Gaara's closest friend, and she also come very close to losing him when he was captured, it's only thanks to Chiyo-baa that he survived extraction. Yoko, of the water and mist is the sister of a jinchuriki named Utakata, the host of the six tailed slug, he has been reported to have gone rogue, but he's still alive, but like all jinchuriki his life is not safe. Finally akatsuki's latest captive, Nii Yugito, the host of the two tailed cat, was reported to be already dead, she was Natsumi's sensei" Misaki exposed, and finally Kaede's eyes turned to realization as she slowly understood the gravity of their friendship and what they were fighting for. Kaede also noted the way Misaki's worry rise from her shoulders and the relief in her eyes at the presence of her friends.

"I'm sorry for your losses" Kaede uttered, reaching out to convey her condolences physically, because they understood Misaki best and even though they had their own burdens to carry, they are doing their best to help Misaki.

"It's no use weeping the dead, us medics must concentrate on keeping the living, alive" Kasumi enlivened the mood and Natsumi nodded in agreement.

"That's right, my sensei was captured and killed here, that's why I came Misaki, your brother, he might be next" Natsumi presaged.

"I know, that's why we're here, we immediately informed the hokage and she gave orders to twenty platoons to never at any cost let the leave our lands alive.

"Whoah, Misaki, are you sure you should be giving out information like that, they're still from rival villages" Kazuhiko intervened.

"It's fine Kazu, they wouldn't tell as soul and vice versa, that's how our relationships have always worked" Misaki reassured one of her oldest friend, willing him to trust her on this one.

"I see, then we must hurry, judging from the recent turn of events, and the fact that the pair hasn't reached Konohagakure they have taken a detour, but we can't ignore the fact that they have a target in mind" Kasumi theorized.

"The other platoons are going their respective directions, if they find something, they'll immediately relay the message. Our best bet is to continue where we are originally assigned to. Besides that, Neji would be able to see if something is up for a few miles, so we might be able to cover more ground " Kazuhiko sighed, he didn't fully approve this, but if there was someone in the world Kazuhiko would trust his life with, it was Misaki, however, he missed the way Natsumi's eyes glimmered with hate before it completely disappeared, one that Neji's eyes didn't miss.

"They attacked the Fire Temple right after sensei was declared dead, shouldn't we be going there?" Natsumi asked not liking that they were going the wrong way.

"No, one of the monks there, was a treasured friend of a man amongst our ranks, out of respect, we left it to his good judgment to go that way" Neji clarified and Natsumi slammed her fist on tree next to her, unconsciously lighting it with her blue flame earning an impressed whistle from Kazuhiko.

"Natsumi, your fire, we don't want to start another forest fire, especially since Yoko isn't around" Misaki warned sweat dropping. Realizing this, Natsumi blushed at her antics and extinguished her fire.

"Tche, let's go" Natsumi pouted and went off on her own… on a completely different route.

Misaki and Kasumi looked at each other knowingly.

"You guy go on ahead, we'll catch up" Kasumi sighed and went after to get Natsumi.

After a few paces Kasumi and Natsumi were able to catch up to the rest of the team, with Natsumi by passing Neji with a huff.

Kazuhiko, ever the oblivious one to female tension, approached Natsumi to talk about her unique fire, trust Kazuhiko to be such a flame head Misaki thought rolling her eyes.

After spotting several signs of the akatsuki's tracks, the team rested at the mouth of a suspicious looking cave whilst the others checked it out, Misaki and Neji stayed behind to keep watch.

"Misaki-san, I have a question, it's been bothering me for quite a while now" Neji began catching Misaki's attention who was in the middle of drinking water from her bottle.

"Yeah, what is it?" Misaki asked temporarily removing her lips from the bottle before resuming.

"Why does Natsumi-san hate me so? Was there something I did or said that elicited her anger?" Neji asked, causing Misaki to choke on water.

"Really, what made you say that?" Misaki pretended not to notice something with one of her too innocent to not know something smile. Neji just gave her an intense glare that even without the byakugan could see right through her. Misaki began to sweat profusely, trying not to show any sign of nervousness out of secrecy and omission of truth, including breathing, moving and breathing.

"Okay fine!" Misaki finally gave in and motioned for Neji to lean his head down.

"Putting aside the fact that you're a Hyuga I think Natsumi has a little crush on you" Misaki whispered.

"You didn't hear it from me okay!" Misaki said and left for the cave, leaving Neji blushing, but pondering about what Misaki meant about the fact that he was part of the Hyuga clan.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Natsumi is clumsy, that wasn't a secret to everybody who knew her dearly, but she was twice and even more so clumsy that day.

She had accidentally lit four trees on fire, so far, almost tripped on her own feet twice, and miscalculated a tree branch five times, and each time Hyuga Neji was there for her before the actual disaster can happen.

Why?

Well it might have something to do with Misaki asking her to be on the rear before Neji, or the fact that she was in clear view of the handsome pale faced ninja, but Natsumi knew not to think much of it,

Or rather she forced herself not to think much of it, but every time Neji averts her disasters, she was beginning to feel thankful, grateful and cared for, a feeling that she was continually shut down multiple times, resulting to her physically shooting down unsuspecting trees with her flames.

Misaki watched with mild amusement, her mind currently off of anything grim and focusing on how cute Natsumi was acting around Neji.

"I know that look, what have you been up to?" Kasumi asked, as she approached the sly kunoichi wearing a smile that rivaled a fox.

"I told Neji that I think that Natsumi might have a little crush on him" Misaki gossiped and for a moment Kasumi stared at Misaki before shaking her head with a small laugh.

"Well whatever you had in mind, it's working, Natsumi is less murderous and a little shyer towards the Hyuga than she was a few miles ago." Kasumi jested and both had shared a laughter.

That night they decided to camp with two at a time keeping on guard whilst the rest of the team rested, a rotation that Misaki 'surprisingly' and 'anonymously' assigned.

It was the second rotation and Misaki and Kaede who had taken the first watch was just beginning to tuck themselves in, the second guard pair, surprise surprise Neji and Natsumi.

"You can take it easy and rest for a while, I can keep watch" Neji offered as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch until perching himself on top of a thick one, where he was able to have a perfect, and flawless 360 degree view of the vicinity.

Natsumi picked the grass at her feet for a whole before groaning and following after Neji.

"I'm sorry" Natsumi began as she approached, taking Neji's focus slightly off of his activated byakugan.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk, not just today, but since the day I saw you back in Sunagakure" Natsumi clarified sitting down next to the cross legged Neji, wrapping her arms around her legs and placing her chin on top of her knees.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you hate me so?" Neji inquired, his focus returning to byakugan.

"It's not you, it's your eyes, the byakugan, the famous dojustu of the Hyuga Clan. You see when I was younger, my dad was the head ninja of Kumogakure, and we visited Konoha so he could sign a peace treaty between the villages. However my father had ulterior motives, what I saw as a way for a more peaceful future, he saw as an opportunity to steal the Byakugan that the rival villages coveted so. He took his chance and it caused him not only his life, but the life of one of the Hyuga family and a chance for true peace between two villages." Natsumi divulged, she knew she was being unfair, seeing as despite being a Hyuga, Neji must have been too young to remember the Hyuga Affair.

Meanwhile Neji was coming into terms with his feelings concerning Natsumi's reveal. Years ago he would have hated her guts, for being the daughter of her father, the man that subsequently caused the death of his father. However he couldn't bring himself to right now, looking at her, she probably spent enough time hating herself for being the daughter of her father for what happened. She probably hated him enough for the both of them, she the child that was left to deal with her father's scrutiny right after his death.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The following day, everybody was up early in order to cover more grounds. In one of the villages, Misaki, Natsumi and Kasumi were all accepted rather warmly, in fact too warm, like a non shinobi villages was not wary that there are shinobi inside their village, nor they were concerned that they were of different villages.

Kazuhiko stood amongst the team's ranks staring in awe as the whole village treated the three girls almost like their gods, like they gave them something precious, they were treated like they would a hero.

Then it all clicked to Kazuhiko, he had continuously heard about the elusive group consisted of five kunoichi, differing from origin, fighting style and specialty, rescuing villages that lay victim of crimes and investigating and gathering information regarding the akatsuki, Jiraiya himself had claimed that he was nowhere near the groups' intel.

Misaki is an acclaimed user of lightning, Natsumi was born with the powerful and unique blue flames of the Hino family and Kasumi's healing style stems from her ability from the earth. Kazuhiko could even deduct that Ayako, of the Isago clan a family of famed wind users and Shimizu Yoko was a user of the one of a kind gel like water.

Five girls, all have taken the path of the shinobi, five nature transformation, of which they specialize in, travelling around, finding out what they can. Looking at them it all dawned to Kazuhiko, not only did they match the kunoichi five's description, but they also had the motives in fighting back against Akatsuki;

to protect people who are precious to them.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o$**

Viola! Chapter 14 hope you enjoyed it so far thus far and Misaki's match making side, just a little something to lighten the mood because looking at the outlines of each chapter, things are about to go serious.

Sorry sorry sorry for breaking my promises I am trying to get over this bad habit of called ningas kugon.

Also, to those beginning to get frustrated with the segues featuring the other characters of my design, just hang in there for a few more chapters because the leading man is about to get more exposure. What do you think of Natsumi and Neji?

That being said, out of all the characters who died in the whole Naruto universe, can name three you wished didn't and why, so interested to know your thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

I am so sorry for the super long haul, it seems that I am not good at keeping my promises… T-T

On another note, events will begin to take drastic changes here, details small or big that would greatly affect Misaki and the characters so the said changes are necessary, but fear not to diehard fans like me, I tried to stick close to the story.

But above all, thank you for those who have been there since day one, I love you guys so much!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 15:

Team Kaede were almost at the end of their road with no sign of red clouds when a messenger raven approached Kaede whilst they were taking a short break, Kazuhiko immediately recognized his own uncle's penmanship.

"They're headed towards one of five collection office. Akatsuki had taken the monk Chiriku's body to turn it in for a bounty." Kaede read out loud.

"It's a five to one chance that we choose an office that they would choose, they are probably smart enough to avoid going to the nearest collection office" Neji sighted, but Misaki countered.

"It is logical to assume so, but these aren't ordinary and smart criminals, remember they destroyed the whole fire temple upfront, I don't think they'd be privy in choosing their collection office." Misaki discussed.

"Misaki is right as a matter of fact, they'd probably choose the nearest one in order to get back track on their main agenda" Kasumi supported.

"And that is?" Kazuhiko asked.

"Capturing jinchurikis and extracting their tailed beasts, thus very effectively killing them in the process." Natsumi deadpanned, the mood turning sour as fast as lightning flashing to light up the night skies.

Every single person within the group averted their attentions to Misaki whose face remained stoic and somber, face devoid of the storm notable only deep in her eyes.

"Let's go we need to keep moving if we want to get there on time" Kaede commanded, snapping everyone back to their senses.

Team Kaede travelled fast and hard, never stopping until they heard an explosion from a great distance, exactly right where they were headed.

"What was that?!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"I don't know, but it can only mean one thing, we're on the right direction and Asuma-jiji's team has already made contact, we have to hurry" Kazuhiko hypothesized, everybody picked up their pace, with Neji moving to the front next to Misaki in order to locate the fastest possible route for the team.

As soon as they were close enough, Kaede ordered Neji to survey their destination.

"Not good, they're barely alive" Neji explained and, Kaede didn't need to hear more of it.

"Kazuhiko, you create an explosion to get as an opening, you, Neji, Kasumi and I will grab everyone, Kasumi I hope you're ready to snatch lives from death's door. Misaki and Natsumi, in case that the enemies recover fast from Kazuhiko's explosion, will you be able to hold them off?" Kaede asked and the two merely noded, eyes filled with determination. Kaede knew against the two, Misaki and Natsumi are the ones with the most will power to fight those two.

For one had someone precious she wanted to protect and one was itching to return a favor.

"Our priority is our comrades, we keep them at safety no matter what the cost" Kaede announced and the team continued to consistently pick up their face.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

It was hopeless, the moment Asuma slumped on his knees broken and burned, and they knew that they were dead. Their only hope now was if by some miracle one of the other platoons will arrive in the short time before their imminent deaths.

Just as they were drawing their last breaths, an explosion, much like Asuma's burn ash technique with a little more precision and accuracy, happened before their very eyes and they found themselves being snatched one by one from the ground and up to the roof of the collection office.

"The hell happened to you Asuma?" Kaede asked as she immediately opened his flak jacket, inspecting his wounds, Kaede was taken aback, the damage was quite extensive, and he was heavily burned.

"Kasumi, try to stop the bleeding, while I close his wounds," Kaede ordered, working on stitching the internal organs first, but before she can go further, Asuma held her hands.

"Save it Kaede, I'm no medic, but I know I'm already a lost cause." Asuma, despite his predicament jested.

"This is not the time to play to martyr Asuma" Kaede pushed his hands away, trying to get her threads to reach his wounds, but Asuma held her hands in place.

"It's alright, Kaede, I'll be fine" Asuma comforted.

"Damn it Asuma I'm the one who should be comforting you" Kaede grunted, fighting back the tears, right next to Kaede, Kazuhiko stared at his uncle, his face blank, still unable to register what was happening to his uncle.

Meanwhile as the dust settled from the explosion, Misaki and Natsumi prepared amongst the rubble.

Amongst the group, Misaki, Natsumi and Kasumi have the most experience i n fighting members of the akatsuki. Misaki unsheathed her katana and Natsumi removed her gloves, not at all concerned about holding back against her opponents.

"Remember Natsumi our main priority is to buy time in order for Kasumi and my mom to have sometime preparing the injured for a quick travel, an all out battle with them would be too risky"

"Don't worry, I just want to fry their asses just a little bit" Natsumi replied mischievously.

Once the debris had died down, Hidan and Kakuzu found their opponents gone and in their place were two young girls, their stances posedj as if they were challenging them for a fight.

" Misaki, that guy with the scythe is immortal, don't let him get your blood, if he does he'll use it in some sort of ritual, and any damage inflicted on him will transfer to you" Kotetsu warned them.

"Got it, thank you Kotetsu-san, please try to rest so you can regain your strength," Misaki smiled up at him.

Kakuzu glared at his prey, who was just, moments ago, dying in his literal hands. He extended his arms one more towards Kotetsu, but Natsumi was having none of it, she completed her hand signs in haste, placing her palms on the ground.

"Fire release: Wall of Fury" and a wall of fire erupted separating the entire collection building from the battle.

Kakuzu hurriedly retracted his extended arm, he hadn't even touched the flames yet his hand already felt as if it was already burning.

"You're not gonna get out of my book that easily" Natsumi smirked whilst Kakuzu observed his new adversary.

Her features, from her hair to her eyes, even her cocky hot head attitude gave him clues of who he was up against, but her flames was a dead giveaway. The unique white hot blue flames of the proud Hino clan of Omogakure were said to rival even the Amaterasu of the Uchihas, inextiguishable until its target is consumed or the wielder disspells it.

He smirked, he had not fought one from the said clan in ages, he was interested to know how strong this one is.

Meanwhile Hidan's eyes visibly twitched at his opponent, Kakuzu is up against a powerful fire user and he was up against a little girl with a sword, how weak did they think he was.

"Oi, how dare you underestimate me, I'll kill this little shit in an instant!" Hidan yelled pointing his scythe towards Misaki, hoping that it would shake some sense of reality, but he was pissed of even further when Misaki merely smiled at him, as she swung her katana some more before taking a stance ready to strike.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" Misaki gave him the sweetest smile she could muster before dashing towards Hidan.

To Hidan it all happened so fast, he didn't expect the little girl to disappear in a flash of red. He almost reacted to slow when Misaki appeared before him, nearly slicing him in half with her katana.

Hidan blocked her attack with a scythe, using this to push her away, planning to slice at her when she lands, however he did not get a chance to, because as soon as Misaki landed, she had resumed her assault on him, her speed giving no choice but to block her strike per strike. Misaki might not be strong but she was fast, very fast, and what she lacked in height and body she made up with strategy and witts. Even after hearing that he was immortal, she had been attacking in ways that would immobilizing him, preferring slicing over stabbing.

Meanwhile, Natsumi sent raging flame after raging flame at Kakuzu.

Kaede watched the onslaught of battle before them, currently both kunoichi have the upper hand and didn't give their opponents any chance to counter attack, however, all of them knew that they won' t be able to keep this up and their opponents are virtually indestructble. She turned to find Kazuhiko holding on to his uncle. Kaede clenched her fists and returned to Asuma's side placing her hands on his limbs, the glowing green glow of a medic's jutsu on her hands.

"I already told you Kaede it's no use," Asuma groaned.

"Shut up, I'm healing you enough to tie up loose ends, don't think you're going to get off the hook that easily." Kaede smile, tears already threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Thanks" Asuma whispered, grateful that he can be given a chance to say good bye properly, meanwhile Kasumi turned her attention to the ongoing battle before her after she had made a sure that everyone was fine, they were only waiting for Asuma to heal to be able to transport everybody as far and fast as possible.

Kasumi focused on Misaki who was focusing on using taijutsu and kenjutsu, but if she was planning on winning she needed to do more than that, but she's allocating her strength in accomplishing her transportation jutsu for so many people, something that she only had done before with the five of them, but now she must transport twice as much people. It would be too much, even for Misaki, that's why she was so absorbed in the battle, she wanted to be able to help as soon as she is needed.

Hidan blocked Misaki's attempt on dismembering him once again and pushed her off, she had made quite a damage on him, although they were light gashes, Misaki was able to inflict a lot of it, this girl was finally getting on his nerves, he swung his scythe in thought, she was too fast to for the scythe. He turned his attention beyond the wall of angry azure flames and smirked.

Misaki frowned when she saw the cocky smirk upon Hidan's face and knew that he had something sinister in his mind. He then swung his scythe hard then threw it towards her, but once she had leapt to dodge, Misaki realized that he was hoping for her to dodge, and was aiming at the others. Misaki didn't have time to block it with her sword, so when she landed, she closed her eyes and released a burst of chakra.

Neji, along with the others couldn't fathom what just happened, one moment the scythe was headed towards them, then suddenly a bird cage made out of gold had encased them, protecting them from external attacks, even the heat of Natsumi's wall of fury seemed so far away inside the cage. Neji activated his byakugan to find that the cage was made out of pure chakra, he reached out and felt a pulse upon touching the surface of the barrier, it felt alive, it felt like a mother's caress.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, Natsumi had retreated next to Misaki who was still kneeling with one knee on the ground.

"Misaki, are you alright!" Natsumi exclaimed, worried for her friend but not once trusting to take her eyes off of her opponents.

"I'm fine, just a little not used to it" Misaki assured her friend standing up with a smile on her face. Natsumi nodded and was just about to return to her battle when Misaki blocked her path with the blunt side of her sword before swinging it away and sheathing it.

"We have to go now or else it would be difficult for all of us to withdraw, we have the upper hand, but I doubt they were exhausting their full potential" Misaki reasoned and Natsumi nodded, even though it was against her wished to retreat from the very people who had killed their master, still the living are the priority.

"Got it" Natsumi nodded and encased herself in her fire as some sort of shield, when she turns her back, when she entered the cage, the fire was extinguished by the cage itself.

"Natsumi, is everything alright?" Kasumi rushed to her side.

"Yeah, Misaki plans on transporting us now, is the jonin alright?" Natsumi asked motioning towards Asuma who was looking a little better, but still worse for wear.

"We did the best that we can do to prolong his life until he says his final good byes" Kasumi explained with sad eyes.

"Hey Kasumi, remember the vow?" Natsumi comforted her friend with a hand on her shoulder.

"Make the living the priority, I know Natsumi" Kasumi smiled at her friend.

Misaki didn't let her gaze falter from her opponents as she completed her hand signs at break neck speed.

"We'll catch you later, promise" Misaki said with a mischievous smirk before disappearing, along with the rest of her companions, the cage, the fire or any trace that the convoy was even there.

"Damn it" Hidan began cursing every profanity in his book, whilst Kakuzu frowned, the last time he had seen that kind of incredible chakra, the famed clan of sealers had still been standing proud and tall, thinking hard about it, she did have the markings of an Uzumaki, with that long unique shade of red she called hair. He had been so focused on the flame user to deduct the reason why Hidan's opponent opted to fight an S-Rank criminal using only taijutsu and kenjutsu.

She was amassing an incredible amount of chakra she needed to retreat.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki had transported them to the rendezvous point with team Raido, the team which happened to include the rest of Asuma's students.

As soon as they reappeared in completely different place a second later, Misaki collapsed, thankfully caught by Neji and Natsumi, who blushed upon contact, but was too busy attending to Misaki to her to linger on it. Kasumi asked as the two blushing teens laid her down against a slope surfaced rock. Neji activated his byakugan to inspect Misaki's chakra.

"Everything seems to be fine, nothing looks to be wrong" Neji communicated.

"She's fine, her body's just in a shock, she's not intended to use the jutsu that soon, so her body was not able to cope with that much release in one go" Kasumi explained, and Neji remembered watching her and seeing an explosion of chakra just before being transported to where they currently were.

"Here drink this Misaki" Kasumi said and opened a bottle of deep green liquid, and poured it inside the unsuspecting Misaki's mouth, immediately Misaki awakened and started gagging.

"Works everytime" Kasumi smirked before placing it back in her pouch.

"What's that medicine?" Neji asked.

"It's no medicine, it's just extracted bitter melon, it's so bitter it wakes her out of unconsciousness" Natsumi explained and Neji sweat dropped. They then all turned their attention to the rest of the group surrounding Asuma, the first to say good bye were his students, members of Team 8, Team Asuma.

Once he had given his heartfelt sentiment to his students, he turned to his nephew and his friend, Kazuhiko and Kaede.

"Kazuhiko, take care of the family in my stead, it'll be difficult, but I believe in you" Asuma said.

"Asuma-jii, you know I've always called you a lazy and awkward, but really you were the most awesome uncle" Kazuhiko smiled a sad smile, as tears poured down his face.

"Kaede, don't be like Kurenai and I who waited too long for the right time, don't miss an moment in life because you're afraid of losing it" Asuma said.

"Damn it Asuma, how did you become so wise so fast" Kaede cried, unable to hold the tears back anymore.

Everybody let those close to Asuma to mourn their losses for quite some time, but even those who have mourned knew that they cannot linger for too long, they might have eluded the akatsuki pair, but who knows how long they might be able to keep up the illusion. This was the part that Misaki parted ways with her two friends.

"I guess we'll have to postpone the mission and wait for further instructions, but we first we have to give Asuma-san a proper burial, a hero's burial" Misaki said.

"We understand Misaki, it's important to take a step back after what just happened, best not to let emotions over rule our judgment" Kasumi agreed placing hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong I really wanted to fry them to the ground to think that these bastards took down Yugito-sensei, but the living always comes first" Natsumi sighed and hugged Misaki.

"Do me a favor and kick their asses for me" Natsumi whispered in Misaki's ear.

"Promise" Misaki whispered back.

"Well then now that is settled, let's go before they send out a search party for you" Kasumi jested making Natsumi pout, but before leaving, Natsumi took once last glance at Neji who was talking to Misaki on their best route back. Summing the courage enough for her to face a member of the akatsuki, Natsumi marched towards the two of them and pointed at Neji.

"You're not so bad, I don't hate you, let's see each other again bye" Natsumi unconsciously yelled at Neji, her voice echoing across the clearing. Once she had realized it, her face turned redder than Misaki's hair, immediately and harshly grabbed Kasumi's wrist then running as fast as she can, the others can almost see flames in the tracks she had left.

"See I told you she likes you" Misaki lightly jabbed Neji's side, who was just as red as Natsumi was.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

That very day the envoy arrived at Konohagakure with hearts as heavy as their burden, they were bringing home a fallen comrade who had died in action, who had died a hero, who had died so others may get a change to live longer.

So why does this great glory fall so bitterly on their mouths.

Without wasting any breath or stopping for any reason, the convoy brought his body to the hospital where Kaede immediately did a quick autopsy before sending him over to the morgue, it was the first time in a long time that a comrade had died before Kaede's eyes, and yet she still felt like the little child that she was years ago.

But as a friend, she found it her responsibility, along with the other seniors on the mission to report what had happened, and to tell the loved ones of what they have lost.

"I'll go report to Tsunade-sama what had transpired" offered, collecting the notes of those who were involved.

"I guess I'll go tell the Kurenai and his family-" Kaede didn't get to finish her statement when Kazuhiko, eyes still fresh with tears, but a determined look upon his face approached them.

"The job falls upon me, it is quite troublesome, but I believe Asuma-jii would have preferred it this way" Kazuhiko said.

"Okay, then I guess I'll tell Kurenai" Kaede's realization just dawned to her, how could she tell a woman that the love of her life had passed away?

Shikamaru stood before the dimly lit hallway of the apartment, unsure of everything at the moment, he couldn't even bring himself to knock on the door, he didn't know how he can get this over with.

"I figured you'd be here too" a voice said and he turned to look back to see Kaede standing behind him, leaning against the walls.

Shikamaru looked like a mess, externally he looked fine, but his eyes, his eyes held so much helplessness it almost reminded Kaede of the time she ran away.

"I know you don't want to be doing this, but you feel responsible for what happened" Kaede began and approached him, reaching a hand towards him.

"But you're not alone, you don't have to do it alone" Kaede finished then helped Shikamaru raise his hand and together, they did what they have been dreading to do, but hoping to finish at once.

And once the door shut behind them in that dimly lit hallway, silence commenced.

After that was the heart breaking song of a widow's wail.

Meanwhile, on another part of the village, Misaki had just arrived at the hole riddle training ground, faraway from any form of civilization from the village.

"Yamato-taichou, how's the training going?" Misaki asked as she kneeled next to Yamato who didn't notice her as he was busy concentrating on the jutsu to keep the nine tailed fox at bay.

"Misaki! Don't scare me like that" Yamato exclaimed, took a breath before continuing to answer her question.

"It's been going well, a lot faster than expected, he's actually in his final phase, but" Yamato thought of a better way of putting it, but decided that truth will always be better.

"Every single time he comes close to the technique, his takes form of the nine tail's cloak" Yamato finished with a grim expression.

"Is that so?" Misaki replied, deep in thought.

"Misaki-san what are you really here for?" Yamato asked, Misaki wasn't one for unnecessary actions, and even though she had a pretty damn good reason to visit Naruto, the reaction on his development didn't indicate as much interest as it should have.

"I wish I had better news, it seems that these days I only have bad news to bring" Misaki appallingly jested standing up, motioning Yamato to join her with the rest of their small group.

"Oi, Misaki what's up?!" Naruto greeted as she approached her brother, but instantly their expressions changed when they saw Misaki's unsmiling face.

"I'm afraid, you have to return to the village immediately, Sarutobi Asuma, was killed in action" Misaki revealed.

That night, all three residents of the Namikaze household were loss for words, unable to address the obvious elephant in the room, so out of courtesy, Misaki prepared dinner and offered to clean up afterwards so that they could have the their time of silence alone, hopefully discuss their current predicament.

In their room, Kaede and Kakashi prepared for bed like they were walking around eggshells around each other. The death of a friend and Kaede's wedding dilemma making it seem like the room was filled with a heavy material pressing down their entire bodies.

It was only when they were both lying down surrounded with the sheer heavy material.

"You know, Asuma told me something before he died" Kaede breathed out, the first word being the hardest, and each word becoming easier to utter and release. She turned sideways to face a mask less Kakashi.

"He told me not to follow in his footsteps, to stop trying to wait for the right timing" Kaede spoke, caressing the rarely revealed face of his that only she had been given the privilege to see.

"So I plan to follow his advice, to take every opportunity, to live like today would be my last day" Kaede smiled and kissed Kakashi, who pulled her closer, getting lost in the feel of being in Kaede's arms, and looking forward to the rest of their lives.

"So the wedding is still on?" Kakashi confirmed.

"If anything I want to begin my life as one with you as soon as possible" Kaede validated kissing him again.

"There's also one other thing" Kaede said breaking away from their kiss to cuddle with Kakashi, who wrapped an arm around her as she laid on his chest.

"Kurenai is pregnant with Asuma's child" Kaede revealed, but Kakashi didn't show much emotion on his revealed face.

"I think that was what Asuma was about to tell me at that time at the hospital, but he got called away by kurenai" Kakashi explained earning an 'oh' from Kaede.

"I feel for Kurenai, losing Asuma all so suddenly at a crucial time for her" Kaede voiced out.

"I think it's a gift, even though Asuma's gone, Kurenai still has a piece of him growing inside of her" Kakashi reason optimistically.

"Wow, you really are a slick talker"

"Well, I got you to agree to marry me remember?" Kakashi jested, getting him a taste of Kaede's elbow buried on his torso.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The sky was gray that day like it was comforting them in its own sorrowful way, for what it's worth. The shinobi life though may it be great is a short one and sad one, losing a comrade or someone you love has been part of the way of the shinobi living.

It doesn't make losing one less painful though.

Misaki stood next to Naruto, who was standing on the opposite side of Kazuhiko with Konohamaru in the middle. She watched as Kazuhiko's face remained void of any kind of emotion whilst his brother cried rivers of tears that could have flooded Konoha.

After the ceremony, Misaki tried to reach out to Kazuhiko but, he silently brushed her off in favor of taking a crying Konohamaru home.

"Yow," Kakashi approached Misaki, who was still staring at the Sarutobi brother's retreating forms.

"Oh Kakashi hey" Misaki greeted with a smile and a pair of sad eyes.

"You don't need to put up a mask for me Misaki, it's fine" Kakashi said ruffling her hair before walking with Misaki following in tow.

"That obvious huh? " Misaki sighed.

"Nope not really" Kakashi comforted nonchalantly.

"So, I guess you and mom finally sorted things out?" Misaki redirected the topic.

"Yeah thanks to you and Asuma, we were able to sort it out" Kakashi voiced.

"I guess mom really got worried with the timing and all that has been happening" Misaki looked up thoughtfully at the skies.

"Asuma gave him an advice to live every moment like it was her last day to treasure every moment every opportunity" Kakashi hinted as he observed Misaki take in the air.

"I guess it counts to also be honest to myself" Misaki whispered audibly against the breeze.

"You know you still haven't spoken to us about the night it happened" Kakashi stopped to sit down . Misaki closed her eyes as the wind blew harder, making her hair fly with it.

"I remember that night, every detail of it. Try as I might I can never be rid of that memory. I didn't ask him to stay, didn't beg him as I should have probably done. All I asked was if he was sure of his decision. Sasuke was no idiot he knows the consequence of going rouge, so I guess what I really meant at that time was he certain to leave the village? Everything he knew and love for his revenge, he answered that there was nothing that would change his mind. At that time, I thought I heard the sound of crushing, only later did I realize it was my mind that created the sound, and it just depicted the sound of my heart crushing. It was deafening to say the least." Misaki began telling the story of what happened that night. It was the first time anyone would hear about what had transpired that night. Kakashi watched as tears began to escape her closed eyes.

"So I told him that we were probably going to be at each other's blades the next time we meet so I told him I love him, and I kissed him" Misaki finally opened her eyes, such painful eyes.

And just like that the dark skies began raining. Kakashi couldn't help it and stood up wrapping his hands to comfort her.

"There's not a day that passed that I didn't think of what could have been if I had begged him to stay, if I had tried harder to make him stay. I bet Sakura would have done a better job than me, that's why I couldn't tell her, how could I tell her that I was afraid of that I would force him too much and he would hate me, I felt so selfish, I only thought about myself. If only, if only I had tried harder then things won't be so difficult now, Naruto won't be suffering as much and won't jave to come into terms with having to deal with him" Misaki cried hard, releasing years worth of tension on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi held on to Misaki, this was the least he could do for Misaki who was doing all that she can to keep the people she loved.

"Your not alone, Misaki, your mom and I will always be here for you" Kakashi comforted. Little did they know not far away from where they were standing, a being that was spying on them burst into pools of ink.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o$**

Chapter 15! We're on a roll, hopefully this keeps up woot woot! Not the three day mark that I had aimed but still an improvement considering may over a month hiatus on the previous chapter.

I already have projects lined up after I finish this, so shout out to those people who love the following:

Game of Thrones, GI Joe, The Mummy, Assassination Classroom, Black Butler, Ghost Hunt, Harry Potter, John Wick, Tokyo Ghoul, Devil May Cry, Card Captor Sakura, Troy, Slam Dunk, Marvel, Star Trek, Doom and etc.

Don't know how I'll be able to finish it, but I already have the general idea laid down, still I'm open to ideas, so if you have anything, I'd be happy to hear about it, message if you like, you can even hit me on my email, I'd be happy to talk to you guys.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 16:

Kazuhiko was waiting outside the porch of the Sarutobi clan house playing with the fire on his palm. Few days had passed since Asuma'e funeral and everyone was slowly returning to their usual routine, as shocking as his death might have been, it did not come as a surprise, especially in their line of profession. However, his death wasn't taken lightly and they knew they won't sit still until the odds are evened.

Even now sitting their nonchalantly playing with fire a prepared pack ready for a mission lay behind the screens of his door, it's only a matter or time before the lazy bum genius of an apprentice under Asuma approaches him.

And approached him Shikamaru did, that afternoon where he was still lying on the porch watching the skies just like he used to do with Misaki and Akihiko.

"Kazu-nii you have a visitor" Konohamaru greeted as he escorted a reluctant looking Shikamaru.

"Ahh, thank Ko-chan." Kazuhiko dismissed his younger brother, but apparently that younger Sarutobi did not seem to catch on.

"Hey I heard the Hyuga sisters are training at the fields today" Kazuhiko began.

"Why would I be interested in that?" Konohamaru asked, confused.

"Didn't you have a crush on that younger Hyuga girl, whats her name Hana-" Kazuhiko didn't finish his sentence in favor of dodging a shurinken.

"STUPID NII-CHAN" Konohamaru exclaimed, his face completely red as he stomped off to get as far away as possible, but also to probably watch Hyuga Hanabi.

Both Shikamaru and Kazuhiko chuckled at the younger shinobi's antics, before the atmosphere became serious once more.

Shikamaru looked up at his feet garnering the courage to speak, Kazuhiko may still be mad at him, of course he had every right, half the reason why Asuma died was because he was fighting while protecting them, but he knew he had to do this.

"What took you so long?" Kazuhiko began noticing the turmoil in Shikamaru, who looked at him incredulously.

"I've been waiting for you for days, what took you so long, to think you were considered a strategy genius" Kazuhiko groaned playfully before smirking.

"What's the plan" Kazuhiko asked with fire burning in his eyes, and Shikamaru smirked, yes he did like a fool spending a long time thinking on how he would speak with Kazuhiko, and here he is already expecting him.

Shikamaru discussed his plans to Kazuhiko who listened zealously, asking questions and voicing suggestions as they went.

"So who is going to be on team Shikamaru?" Kazuhiko asked as they finished plotting their strategy.

"The hokage might not approve so I'm taking as minimal as possible who would be willing to risk going to this mission." Shikamaru said.

"They're your teammates from the old team Asuma right?" Kazuhiko guessed.

"Yeah, I haven't talked to them yet, but I'm sure they're going to be in on it. I wanted to talk to you first" Shikamaru confessed. At his statement Kazuhiko raised his eyebrows, of course he was honored, but still curious.

"Why is that?"

"I figured after Kurenai, you of all people have the right to get your revenge" Shikamaru revealed with a solemn look on his face.

"It seems you didn't know old man Asuma quite well, because in his eyes, blood or not we stand on the same ground in his eyes" Kazuhiko reassured Shikamaru.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

Tsunade stood next to Misaki making sure to hide their presence in the bushes. It had been the unholy hour and yet they were both standing there in the middle of the cold.

"Are you sure he is going to come Misaki?" Tsunade asked glaring at the girl she still considers as one of her apprentice because even in this cold, she did not seem to be slightly teethered.

"I am sure, Kakashi may not show it but he values his values, and Asuma was one of his oldest friends, he would not sit take his death lightly, besides that, an information he recently found out from my mom will assure his attendance for this trip." Misaki explained

"Yeah, Kurenai was pregnant, poor child wouldn't even know his father" Tsunade muttered.

"Not really, we will make sure he knows how great their father is, it's our duty as bearers of his memories" Misaki revered, recalling her memories with the jonin.

"Ummmm, Tsunade-sensei?" Misaki asked sweating bullets.

"How can you stand the cold?!" Tsunade complained.

"Oh, I trained in the Land of Iron for quite sometime, compared to that, this is nothing" Misaki explained looking thoughtfully at the night skies remembering her training days in the lands outside konohagakure, especially the memory of the first place she has trained in, the land of iron.

Misaki removed herself from her reverie when she finally the envoy they had been freezing for, had arrived consisting of the old team Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji together with Asuma's closest nephew, Kazuhiko.

"Thought you'd never show up" Misaki greeted as the party of four finally gained visual on them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked, not freezing, not faltering even if the hokage is between him and his revenge.

"We should be asking you the same thing" Misaki countered, raising an eyebrow.

The two parties stood against each other in silence until Kazuhiko placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, nodding, letting him know that he stands behind him, whatever his decision may be. Turning on the lighter to stare at the flames one las time, as if the flames gave him some sort of magical confidence.

"Hokage-sama, if you don't mind we have to set a few things straight, so we would like to continue with out mission with this group. Moving on knowing that we could have done something, I wouldn't want to live a crappy life like that" Shikamaru announced.

Tsunade looked to Misaki who silently nodded in response.

"As the hokage, I wouldn't allow you to proceed with the mission" Tsunade began and already Misaki can see the wheels of their head turning on how they would be able to bypass her.

"-Without a captain" Tsunade finished with a knowing smirk, giving Kakashi ample time to make his presence known.

"That was impressive, predicting I would be here Tsunade-sama" Kakashi praised walking towards the group.

"I didn't" Tsunade motioned to Misaki.

"I didn't either, all I had to do was eavesdrop" Misaki revealed with a sly smirk.

"Even in this kind of situation you prove yourself tardy" Tsunade scolded.

"Nah, he's been there for quite a while, he just wanted to know what they have to say" Kaede appeared, explaining Kakashi's reason for being late. When Kakashi lined up with them, Tsunade gave them all a good once over, seeing only determined faces.

"Alright, fulfill your mission and don't let the Akatsuki get away this time" Tsunade ordered, earning her a couple of yeses.

"Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto" Shikamaru asked, to which Kakashi showed his bandaged arm.

"He doesn't need me at this point, besides I'm leaving him in pretty capable hands" Kakashi hinted and Misaki smirked.

"Good luck everyone, make your sensei proud, and Kazu-chan, make sure to come back alive, I wouldn't want to have to tell Tenten you died a lame death because of something as petty as the Akatsuki getting to you" Misaki smirked and instantly, that lifted Kazuhiko's mood.

"You wouldn't have to" Kazuhiko said with a thumb up.

Kaede didn't say anything to Kakashi, but everybody respected their boundaries as they both stared at each other, as if a psychic conversation was going in between them, it looked lame, just staring at each other with nothing to say, but the atmosphere surrounding them was so intense, it felt like the skies listening to the m sun's promise of return.

Tsunade, Kaede and Misaki watched them leave just as the sun rose in their direction, hoping that they would come back with the same number they left.

Misaki sat cross legged on the bench Yamato erected, watching as Naruto trained his butt off, digging up craters that would make the moon envious. She had arrived earlier in Kakashi's place to observe Naruto's progress and to tell him Kakashi's instructions to continue training in the direction that he is already in.

Sometime during the training, Sakura arrived bearing ordered from the fifth hokage.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei already left with team Asuma on the Akatsuki mission" Naruto exclaimed, looking towards Misaki who sat leisurely on the bench, now reading a book.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it, my bad" Misaki smiled her angel innocent face, rubbing the back of her head.

"So what did the hokage say?" Yamato inquired.

"She said we are to be the support team, but in order to do so, Naruto must complete his new jutsu immediately, within 24 hours to be exact" as Sakura mentioned the dead line, Misaki smirked, it was the ideal training condition for Naruto, like his body was designed to endure urgency and overcome the pressure of the situation. No one beats Naruto when it comes to determination, and looking at her twin, he already has his game face on.

Wordlessly, Naruto approached the bench and gobbled down, Sakura's super effective and equally disgusting food supplement. Chuckling, Misaki handed him her tea.

"Here, this should help keep it down" Misaki offered and Naruto drank it, with equal fervor, then continuing his training with twice as passionate and twice as fervor.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

"Futon: Rasengan!"

"Suiton: Ripping Torrent!"

"Hurricane Vortex Jutsu" Naruto and Yamato yelled as they combined their technique to amplify the effect, in order to be able to block and extinguish the enemy's jutsu giving Misaki the split second she needed to cut everyone loose and bring them to a considerably much safer distance, as they, the support team took the front lines.

"Sorry, we're late" Naruto said

"We didn't mean to keep you guys waiting" Misaki smiled at both comrades and enemy, standing defiantly.

"Perfect timing" Kakashi sighed.

"Thanks for the support" Chouji added.

"Sakura, Misaki, Sai and Naruto," Ino exclaimed in relief.

"It was all thanks to Misaki's technique, or we wouldn't have been able to locate you in time, much less get to you." Sai explained.

"Compared last time, transporting five individuals was a piece of cake" Misaki cringed, remembering the physical toll it took on her body the last time she transported a huge mass of people.

"I've never seen you this beat, this enemy must be pretty strong" Yamato commented at Kakashi's tattered form.

"This might be the perfect chance for Naruto to test his jutsu" Misaki remarked, looking at the said enemy, swinging her sword and taking up a stance next to Naruto.

"Shikamaru and Kazuhiko?" Naruto asked, not once taking his eyes off of his enemy.

"He's probably still fighting with the other one, I want two of you to go to his aid, preferably a medic and a long-distance fighter" Kakashi ordered and summoned his trusty Pakkun,

"Alright, Sai and Sakura, follow Pakkun's lead and support Shikamaru and Kazuhiko" Yamato ordered.

"What's this unorganized gang trying to do? Now there's more hearts for me to take" Kakuzu laughed, ticking Naruto even more.

"From here on, this guy is ours" Naruto said, stepping forward.

"We're off" Pakkun announced.

"Naruto, Misaki I leave it to you!" Sakura bid and left together with Sai.

Kakashi explained Kakuzu's battling prowess in the shortest, most elaborate way before Naruto looked to Misaki who nodded leaning her katana lousily on her shoulder. Naruto created two shadow clones, and that, together with Misaki charged towards the enemy.

Kakuzu smirked at the outward recklessness, attacking with this thread like tentacles. He managed to hit one shadow clone, making it disappear into a puff of smoke, and managed to wrap himself around Misaki.

"Now to harvest your heart" Kakuzu buried his tentacles inside the Misaki's chest cavity, and everybody watched in horror until Misaki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Didn't think you'd actually fall for a cheapskate trick like that" the Naruto clone, who was in fact Misaki announced as she fell from the skies. Everyone was shocked to see the Naruto clone turn into Misaki. The transformation and the transportation happened so fast and so seamless, that only Kakashi's sharingan was able to keep up.

"How did she?" Ino exclaimed in relief and confusion.

"That kind of technique, performed so seamless and in perfect timing," Chouji marveled.

"How were they able to pull that off, I have never even seen them train together, much less perform that feat." Yamato inquired.

"They grew up together, to the point that they know each other probably more so than they know themselves" Kakashi enlightened.

"Raiton: Thunder god's wrath!" Misaki swung her sword towards Kakuzu sending massive blades of lighting towards him, cutting most of his massive tentacles. Misaki landed on the ground, doing a few summersaults backwards to stand next to Naruto.

Kakashi looked at the twins, feeling the amount of pride swell in, they weren't just charging, they were assessing their enemy.

Naruto and Misaki once again exchanged knowing looks and Naruto created three shadow clones this time, then proceeded to amass the ingredients for his new jutsu.

The environment was immediately flooded with a high-pitched sound created by the technique.

This time only Naruto charged with his clones.

"Futon: Rasen Shurinken"

"I'll help too!" Chouj tried to follow, but Misaki blocked her with her katana.

"I would advise against it" Misaki said, her face, smiling, but her eyes solemn.

Of course, all of them sweat dropped when Naruto's Rasen Shurinken died before it reached its target.

"Yamato-taichou!" Misaki called out, running towards Naruto who was quickly becoming a prisoner of the Akatsuki, probably the worst scenario they could ever land on, is a jinchuriki landing in the hands of the Akatsuki.

Yamato responded quickly and distracted Kakuzu with his Moukton Jutsu, just enough for Misaki to severe the thread like tentacles and snatch her brother away,

Yamato didn't stop with just a distraction and pushed Kakuzu further, creating a greater distance between the two groups.

Once Naruto was assured safety, everybody else pointed out the weakness of the jutsu, and its obvious risks, with Chouji ending in:

"You'll get a hit with that justu, not with this enemy" he said, but despite that Naruto stood and insisted to have another shot and take the risk himself, even though they were at an advantage and without any urgency to take drastic matters.

After a short discussion between the two superiors, Kakashi and Yamato have begun to formulate a plan that would end the battle as quickly as possible without the trouble of putting anyone at risk.

"Misaki, your unrivalled when it comes to speed, think you can sever the masks behind him from his main body. Then you, Yamato and I will have to deal with a heart each to end this battle" Kakashi ordered.

"I'm up for it, my main concern is you, you're pretty banged up, think you can still do it, the advantage is on our side with numbers, we don't need to take unnecessary risks" Misaki answered back.

"She's right senpai, it would be better If I took care of the other two hearts" Yamato offered.

"Nope that doesn't make it any less risky" Misaki sweat dropped, at the kouhai eager to show his senpai what he is made of.

"No, I'll take him alone" Naruto ended his silence stepping forward.

"Misaki is right Naruto, we're not really constrained to take unnecessary risks here," Yamato tried extinguishing Naruto's rashness.

"You said, I was the only one who can surpass the Fourth Hokage, I know, teamwork is importance, but please, this is a risk I'd like to take alone" Naruto pleaded their superiors and Misaki observed his stance, he wasn't seeing Kakuzu as just his opponent for today, but the embodiment of a lot of things, the Akatsuki and their hounding presence on his existence, and another challenge in his way in saving Sasuke.

"I put my trust in you to get by this challenge, just as I always have placed my trust in you in everything" Misaki said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What do you say Yamato?" Kakashi asked, and Yamato agreed to at least give Naruto this chance.

With a determined look in his face Naruto stepped ahead of his teammates and just like before, created a couple of shadow clones and attacked Kakuzu head on with a rasen shurinken on hand, attacking head on.

Everyone was shocked when Kakuzu formed a web like structure consisted of his thread like tentacles and used it to…fly? Above Naruto, killing him and his shadow clones with ease.

Or so they thought…

When another set of Naruto's barraged from behind him and struck him with the newly formed rasen shurinken point blank.

Both blinding and deafining, it all happened in a blur, so fast and so vague, but everyone knew the ending.

A Kakuzu hovered before them, midair, as he suffered the agonizing effects of the result of applying nature transformation on the fourth hokage's original rasengan.

"The blast is coming" Yamato said as the impact reached incredible heights as they had to prepare themselves for the physical aftermath of what Kakuzu now suffers.

And suffered he did, as he died at the hands of tiny million blade like chakra.

The enemy had fallen with a single sweep from Naruto's new and still unfinished technique.

As the dust settled, Misaki was the first one to cater to her twin, who despite winning was still lying on the ground.

"Good job Naruto" Misaki congratulated as she helped Naruto to sat up, a duty soon taken from her by Chouji, who had praised his victory, together with Ino as Misaki busied herself with healing not only his battle damages, but also the damages he incurred during training.

"You're not like Shikamaru, but I guess you're pretty smart too" Chouji complimented as Misaki continued healing him, assisted by Ino.

"Don't compare me to Shikamaru" Naruto said.

"Yeah, compared to Shimakaru he is a dumbass" Misaki joked earning a laugh from the rest of the group.

But Misaki swelled with pride, not only did he defeat the enemy all on his own, he was able to defeat his limits creating three when he knew his limit was only two, the image of him achieving his dreams growing clearer in each passing moment.

"There, why don't you rest a bit more as we regroup" Misaki finished with Naruto playfully ruffling his unruly blonde hair knowing that he won't be able to fight back or complain.

"Misaki, Kakashi-senpai is looking for you" Yamato called the red head.

"Yeah, Ino, Chouji I'll leave him in your hands for a bit" Misaki left the little group to go to Kakashi as he double tapped Kakuzu.

"He fought with the First Hokage, how many hearts have he stolen in pursuit of a longer life" Misaki pondered, taking out and uncoiling a spare sealing scroll. Concentrating her chakra, the golden chains sprung from the scrolls encasing Kakuzu like a mummy and pulling his entire body inside the scroll until the all that is left of him is a swirling symbol encased in a seal that can only be from the Uzumaki clan.

"Misaki, that justu" Kakashi began whilst Misaki pocketed the `scroll.

"Back when Jiraiya took us with him to bring Tsunade-sensei home, Jiraiya taught Naruto and I the rasengan, when Jiraiya just simultaneously handed me this scroll" Misaki showed the scroll with the swirling sigil that she received years ago, already worn and torn from Misaki's excessive studying.

"It only makes sense now, the reason he had for giving it to me" Misaki contemplated before putting it back along the other scrolls. Misaki opened another empty scroll and wrote something on it real quick, that before his eye can even catch up to what was written Misaki had executed a reverse summoning technique and the words she had written lost from his sight forever.

"Well then, let's get going, we should really check in with Shikamaru and the others to see how they are going," Misaki beamed.

Kakashi however stayed behind and watched as the red head who looked more and more of her mother with each passing day. Guess Jiraiya left out the part that those sealing techniques only work on individuals who can utilize the adamantine chakra, a chakra unique to the members of the endangered Uzumaki clan.

Misaki jumped from Kakuzu's pitfall and saw in the horizon, four figures coming towards them.

"There they are!" Misaki cheered, at the sight of the other half of their team, scathed, but whole, and in this business that's already something to be thankful for especially since they did go against members of the Akatsuki, that being said, Misaki looked back towards Naruto's whose hand didn't recover from the technique earlier, despite her medical attention.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

"Good work everyone, the imminent danger has passed, but the threat of Akatsuki, still remains so don't let your guard down" Tsunade received the team of shinobi in her office together with Kaede and Shizune.

Kaede looked intently at Kakashi's form, battered and beaten, clothes in shreds, although it was a miracle that he returned from an intense mission not severely weakened by his sharingan, but the fact that he was down to the last threads of his clothing meant a whole lot.

"All in all, the mission went relatively smoothly, we have two more Akatsuki members down, we have one at the coroners and we returned without parts of our anatomy missing, although I recommend Naruto Kakashi and Kazuhiko to spend a few more days resting inside the hospital" Yamato recommended.

"Also, you might want to take a look at this at the coroners" Misaki handed the sealed scroll to Tsunade who only needed to look at Kaede to relay her order.

"Alright then, I order you to take a few days off rest your minds and your bodies, dismissed" Tsunade concluded and dispersed did the team did. Those who were recommended for a few more days inside the hospital were escorted by Misaki and Sakura.

"I told you Sakura-chan, I'm alright-"Naruto insisted but the girl with the pink locks was having none of it as she beat Naruto into submitting using the almighty strength she inherited from her master.

"It's the first time in a very long time that I saw you two this beat up" Misaki commented as she walked with Kakashi and Kazuhiko and either of her sides.

"Well, we weren't really up against normal opponents" Kakashi simply said.

"Yeah, they packed a pretty mean punch too" Kazuhiko added.

"Well at least you two made it out whole, I imagine Asuma would be patting your shoulders by now, complimenting you both how you did a great all the while lighting a whole new cigarette. Come to think of it a lot of Sarutobi men smoke, good thing you didn't pick up on that habit" Misaki jested at her friend, who simply smiled at her.

"Now let's get you guys checked out before your better halves come running in scolding at you for not being extra careful" Misaki smirked, making both men cringe at just the thought of it.

Misaki stayed with both men until Kaede arrived with a grim look on her face.

"Kakashi, Misaki, you have to see this for yourselves" Kaede called. Kakashi and Misaki look towards each other, before nodding and following Kaede.

"What's this about?" Kakashi asked as they walked towards the corners.

"We found out something about Kakuzu that you would need to hear" Kaede answered, opening the door to find that Yamato had joined Tsunade inside.

"Although the autopsy is not yet finished, but as we examined the corpse, we figured something out about Naruto's new jutsu, The damage this fellow sustained was caused by something totally different from the usual barrage of hits" Tsunade began.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi was the one who voiced the unified question that ran in their heads.

"It means that Naruto's jutsu severed every chakra network connecting his body, that's why Naruto was able to take him down with a single shot, despite the fact that he had multiple hearts" Kaede elaborate, shocking both Kakashi and Yamato. However despite the news of how strong Naruto's justu is, despite being incomplete, Misaki crossed her arms as she went into a deep thought, thinking why they had to bring them to the coroner's to discuss the jutsu.

"His chakra network?" Yamato uncharacteristically stuttered.

"A condition like this is simply unimaginable, especially since Futon: Rasen Shurinken hasn't reached it's full potential as of yet" Kaede added.

"Exactly, rather than an offensive attack, this jutsu works more like a poision. Creating microscopic attacks and inflicting it at a microscopic level, assuming that the wind chakra transformed into tiny infinite needle like blades as it was introduced to rasengan, attacking every and all cells inside his opponent's body" Tsunade explained.

"Man, what a technique" Yamato deliberated.

"Hmm, a poison, rather than on definite attack, it is a barrage of little attacks" Kakashi mused.

"Quite a contrast from its progenitor, but you wouldn't call us here to tell us that am I right?" Misaki said with a probing smile, leading the two older females to sweat drop.

"Kakashi, this new justu, this Futon: Rasen-Shuriken, forbid Naruto from using it again" Tsunade finally ordered in a much more serious note.

"It's that serious?!" Yamato exclaimed.

"The same conditions that lead Kakuzu to his death now inflict Naruto's hand, the same hand which he used to wield the rasen-shuriken with" Kaede revealed. Everybody took a moment to sink in the revelation of the double-edged sword of a jutsu.

Misaki thought deep a hard weighing the possibilities, if it was any other person, they'd know what's good for them and stop using the justu altogether, but this jutsu, this was Naruto's imprint all over it, his very DNA and heritage, it would be ambitious to assume that he'd stop altogether considering using the jutsu as one of his options.

"So that means, unless he somehow learns to wield it by its namesake, he would soon lose the ability to mold his chakra" Misaki clarified and both Tsunade and Kaede nodded grimly.

"If his own cells disconnect from one another, no amount of medical justu neither mine nor Tsunade-sensei would be able to cure him" Kaede answered. Silence, none like any other silences that lingered in the coroner's room befell them. It was the sort of deafening silence and all they could hear is doubt, guilt, pity all directed to Naruto.

"Well if it's Naruto, I'm sure he won't stop until he figures out a way to do just that, so we have nothing to worry about" Misaki assured.

"Misaki this is grave, this isn't some sort of chakra over exhaustion like Kakashi's everytime he overexerts his sharingan, we're talking total incapability to use chakra here!" Kaede accentuated.

"Mom, this is Naruto we're talking about, remember the kid who stole the scroll of forbidden seals and learned one of the techniques there. I don't think forbidding him will be of much use" Misaki enlightened everyone of her mindset, and it's as if the air was lifted around them, lifted by the strength of how much a sister can trust her brother.

"Well if that is all, I have to get going, I have to check on Kazuhiko, he left without saying goodbye to Tenten, and I bet right now she found out about his arrival and is bashing his head in with some sort of cool weapon" Misaki waved goodbye.

When Misaki returned to Naruto and Kazuhiko's room, Misaki lingered by the window to look at the stars.

"He's getting stronger, do you feel that, he's getting closer to you dad, and he's very close to you Sasuke" Misaki whispered to the wind, hoping, wishfully thinking that it would carry her message across, of the pride she had for Naruto's achievements despite the hardships. '

"Get ready, because he'll get there, even if he has to crawl and claw his way there he will." Misaki dared with a smirk.

Meanwhile, one by one everyone began to leave the coroner's until it was only Kaede and Kakashi left. Kaede who had not looked at Kakashi since he had arrived, much less spoken a word to. Kaede turned her back and placed on her medic uniform to continue inspecting the Kakuzu's remains.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi casually asked as Kaede began her inspection like Kakashi wasn't even in the room.

"Why would you say that?" Kaede replied nonchalantly, in fact too nonchalantly to even be considered believable.

"You didn't answer the question" Kakashi strolled the edges of the examination table to get closer to Kaede.

"This isn't really the time to discuss this Kakashi" Kaede grumbled under her breath.

"When do you prefer to discuss this then? Remember when you wanted to avoid your grief from your mission and left the village altogether" Kakashi retorted. Kaede stopped her ministrations and slammed her tools on the table, her hands practically shaking.

"Ino was here earlier, reporting Kakuzu's bodily functions focusing on this thread like limbs and how he extended the longevity of his life by taking possession of other people's hearts" Kaede began. Kakashi noticed Kaede began to shake, and approached her closer, caressing her arms, comforting her as she held back her emotions.

"I'm guessing she also didn't leave that part out that he almost collected my heart" Kakashi voiced out, at the mere mention of the possibility of Kakashi dying Kaede breaks down and wraps her arms around Kakashi, burying her face in her shoulder.

"I know, it's part of the job, we are fortunate to have gotten this far, but Kakashi the thought of losing you, I can't even imagine it" Kaede sobbed on Kakashi's shoulder, he hadn't told anyone, but in those times where in he thought it would definitely be his last, flashes of the people he was about to leave presented themselves before him, people he did not want to leave. He was afraid, not of dying but of having to leave them frightened him, and he knew he didn't have to say the words to Kaede, but she knew what he felt.

"Lives are short, and as a shinobi, considerably shorter, so let's treat our days like it would be our last" Kakashi pulled back at an arm's lengths, arms still wrapped around Kaede as he looked her in the eyes.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Kazuhiko was admitted in the same room as Naruto and to say that they created a ruckus was an understatement, with Naruto being scolded by Sakura and Kazuhiko being whipped by Tenten with a fan, to say that it was an amusing sight was also an understatement for Misaki, who sat as the only source of silence in the crowded room.

"Hey you guys!" Ino greeted cheerfully carrying a basket of flowers from the Yamanaka shop followed by Shikamaru and Chouji.

"We wanted to thank you guys for helping us," Ino said placing down the flowers.

"Yeah, it would have been in a pinch if it wasn't for you guys" Shikamaru sincerely said, although he was forcing his body language to do so otherwise.

"What's all this noise about" Tsunade entered with Shizune and Tonton to check up on the noise and the patients themselves.

No later than a few minutes, Kaede and Kakashi entered the room, clearly not expecting the occupants in the room.

"Misaki, mind if we talk to you for a minute?" Kaede asked, suddenly nervous about something.

"Sure," Misaki answered with a smile, looking at her expectantly, unmoving from her seated physique.

"Alone" Kakashi added making everyone pause whatever that was keeping them busy to observe the almost awkward exchange. Misaki just stared at them curiously before shrugging her shoulders and following them out the door.

"That looks pretty serious" Shizune worried.

"What do you was that about?" Naruto whispered very loudly to Sakura.

"It's none our business Naruto" Sakura whisper scolded back and even though they had judged Naruto for being nosy, they had gone completely soundless, trying to pickup what the part of three were talking about.

"Misaki, Kakashi and I were talking… about the wedding…" as the words left Kaede's mouth, everybody, except for Tsunade and Shizune piled up against the door to press their ear on it.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the eavesdropping party, Kakashi, Kaede and Misaki stood outside the door.

"Wedding's going smoothly, the dress has been finally taken care of –"Misaki was cut off by the look that Kakashi and Kaede shared, it was…well everything. Misaki's words was caught in her throat at the sight before her, No skin contact was made, but their eyes, pinned to each other's she found no other words to describe it, but it was everything. Like a connection, probably on the level of understanding she and Naruto shared, but on a completely different connection. Misaki's heart felt engulfed with a warm blanket when Kakashi reached for Kaede's hands to encase it in his. Her small surgical precise hands encased in his war seasoned ones.

"After what happened to Asuma and what almost happened to Kakashi, we decided to make the most out of life, so we decided to move up the wedding date…to next week" Kaede beamed, breaking her eye contact with Kakashi to look at Misaki and her reaction.

But before Misaki can react, a loud exclamation of a "WHAT" that could have only came from Naruto before the door came crashing down between them. The dust to settled to find everybody inside the room, apart from Tsunade and Shizune on the floor, looking like a thief caught in the act, more so frightened when Kaede began to shake and veins began forming on her forehead.

"What the hell are you guys doing eavesdropping" Kaede growled.

"It might be best if you guys start running by now" Misaki advised donning a million ryo smile.

"Run,Run RUN!" Naruto yelled, and everybody scampered off Kaede following them close behind.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with that woman" Kakashi chuckled with Misaki and Tsunade.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o$**

Viola! Chapter 16, phew, sorry for the late update, things didn't work out with the laptop I was using so it left, but anyway, I'm very sucky with promises so I'm not going to make one this time except perhaps that this fiction will be finished, I just don't know which course of time it's going to take.

But anyway, things are going to begin to pick up from here one, and also just a teaser, we'll be moving to the angle of the story where it would be more on Sasuke soon… I hope, fingers crossed.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 17:

It was a beautiful day in the spring, and no better place to spend spring other than in the village of Konoha, where in spring littered everywhere, even in the senses, spring was all that there is. The leaves were at their greenest and the sun was shining bright, giving way to a clear blue sky.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the Namikaze household garden that Kaede loved so much and watched as the clouds get swept by the cool breeze. Today was the day the Namikaze was opened to their friends, welcoming a cesspool of emotions flooded his entire senses and thoughts, but wanting was for sure, he could not wait for tomorrow; for tomorrow, was the beginning of the rest of his life with the person whom he chose to spend it with.

"Kakashi, I thought I'd find you here" Misaki said, walking towards him, dressed in a very elegant kimono she was going to wear for the ceremony.

"I thought you were going to be with Kaede until the ceremony" Kakashi said as he averted his eyes from the skies to the red haired kunoichi approaching him with a smile.

"Well, Naruto arrived, and I wanted to give them some time alone. Biological or not, she's the mom I have known all my life, and despite not being able to raise Naruto, I know for sure he feels the same way" Misaki explained looking thoughtfully at the swimming koi in the pond.

For a couple more minutes passed in comfortable silence, the wind sweeping gently in their memories, for this truly was a day that would be ebbed in their memories.

"I guess this means I'll get to call you dad now?" Misaki said with a teasing smile on her face. Kakashi blushed under his mask and sweat dropped.

"You, you don't have too, I mean you can, it's just that, argh, what I mean is if you want to, you don't have to force yourself" Kakashi said, stuttering as he struggled with his choice of words. All that ran inside his mind, was what kind of father he knew his sensei was, and how he had big shoes to fill in, if Misaki was ever going to consider him being her father.

"You know, Kakashi, I know who my parents were, and I know who my father is, and I'm proud to be his daughter, but even so, despite not needing to, you were there for me, in the toughest and happiest of my life, and for that I'd be eternally grateful to the gods above for giving you to us. I guess, even without knowing I already have considered you as my father a long time ago, and after this day, it would be a great honor to be called your daughter" Misaki said, smiling sincerely as Kakashi, and for a moment everything stopped for Kakashi. Ever since the death of his father, he thought there would be no family of sorts for him, but then came Team Minato, in which he also lost later on. But now, he felt exactly the same as those time wherein he knew he belonged, that he had a family behind him, each step he took, which ever direction he went, always there to support him.

"How did you know who you're parents are?" Kakashi not sure if he was overwhelmed with Misaki's declaration of his fatherhood or Misaki's revelation of being aware of her genealogy.

"Well, it doesn't really take an Orochimaru-level of thinking to piece the puzzle, mom already said that she's biologically my aunt and she was raised by her only sibling, and his wife, a wife who matter of fact resembled me so much, especially the rare red hair that was carried by a certain clan, whose name my twin brother carries, if that doesn't help it, Jiraiya dropping hints from time to time did quite a lot of helping, Misaki raised several handful of scrolls given to her by Jiraiya, consisting of scrolls inherited by Kushina and scrolls written by Minato.

Kakashi stretched out his arms to the girl, no the young lady in front of him and engulfed her in a warm hug, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes as Misaki reciprocated the gesture and buried her face in his chest.

"Yo!" the moment was only cut off when Naruto exited to the gardens, making the two figures separate themselves and look in his direction. Looking at him, then to the figure behind him.

"Another things Jiraiya is especially fond of is surprises and grand entrances apparently" Misaki smiled at the wide eyed Kakashi.

"Well, you are doing a traditional wedding ceremony, Jiraiya fashioned himself as a stand in parent, considering he's like your grand-sensei" Misaki mused with a light smile.

"Jiraiya-sama, it's an honor-" Kakashi began but Jiraiya was having none of it.

"Kakashi you old dog, moving up the wedding in such a short notice, eager to start a family eh, tell me how many kids are you planning" Jiraiya cajoled obnoxiously effectively embarrassing Kakashi.

"That's what I have been asking them for so long, kids. Well at least now we can finally say the unspoken thing." Misaki smiled.

"It's about time!" Naruto egged on, placing an arm on Misaki's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Kaede sat in her room, Kaede was a bundle of nerves dressed in a beautiful bridal kimono from head to toe.

"Excuse me" a familiar voice said from the other side of the screen and opened to reveal Tsunade herself.

"Sensei!" Kaede stood in shock, Tsunade had already said that was not going to be able to attend the wedding due to some duties.

"What can I say I had the old geezers hold the fort while I'm here to stand as a parent to a person I already consider my daughter" Tsunade supposed, acting all callous and detached, hint the word acting. Kaede felt tears began to form in her eyes, she never really met her parents and didn't really go without the love of one under Minato and Kushina's care, but Tsunade came as close to a mother figure, not really caring about keeping her pristine condition, well pristine, Kaede threw herself towards Tsunade who caught her in a matronly hug.

Jiraiya was busy drilling Kakashi a hole of embarrassment for Kakashi to bury himself in when something breathtaking completely caught his attention. There Kaede stood wearing the specially made wedding kimono Misaki had made for her. She looked every bit as beautiful with her hair arranged in an elegant style, adorned with pins and jewels Misaki had saved up specifically for this occasion. Misaki silently walked herself next to Naruto and wrapped an arm around her brother's as they watched the two-stare unbelieving at each other.

Kakashi forgot to breathe the moment he laid eyes on Kaede standing like the goddess herself, of how lucky he was to just receive a single glance from this woman, much less spend the rest of their lives together, sharing the first and last glance of the days to come, for the rest of their lives.

Kaede stared at Kakashi, her heart beating erratically underneath layers and layers of clothes. She wasn't graceful and despite the way she dresses herself and fixes her hair, she was hardly a woman, she was aggressive, and violent, with a temper that could rival the fifth hokage, but still this man before her, a man she admired for many reasons, stood before her ready to take her in his life.

Naruto and Misaki chuckled in amusement as they watched Kaede and Kakashi blatantly stare at each other like love sick fools, perhaps they are love sick fools, but who could blame them, they are both people who spent their lives living for others wellbeing, they deserved to be happy and to live happily in each other's arms.

"It's a beautiful thing isn't it, two people promising to spend their lives together, relinquishing the rights to live as individuals, but binding themselves to the other" Misaki said with a solemn smile on her face as she watched Kakashi finally take steps, slow but sure steps towards Kaede who followed his every moment.

"They're both lucky, to have something only so few holds, I am very happy for them" Misaki continued, making Naruto look at her in deep thought. Misaki might not even say it out loud, might not even act it, might even go as far as display the contrary to hide how she really feels, but Naruto knew her better than anyone.

"I promise, you'll get to have a day like this too," Naruto said, interlacing his fingers around Misaki's grinning wide as Misaki looked at him.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

After the ceremony at the shrine, the guests transferred themselves to the Namikaze household that was opened in public for the first time, it was an intimate event with only friends and family, but the opened gate of the Namikaze-Hatake Household invited well wishers from the village, even some outside the village, usually Kaede's clientele from making clothes to the ones she and Kakashi had helped through out the years, together and separately.

The event was all in all an amazing success despite the fact that they had to cram a year's worth of preparation in one week, but Misaki, together with Naruto and their friends manage to pull some strings, well a lot of strings to make the wedding possible, it wasn't as perfect as Kaede originally planes, but at the end of the day the definition of a perfect wedding all comes down to marrying the person you love.

Happy but overwhelmed, Misaki hid away in the comfort of the roof where she watched everybody celebrate Kakashi and Kaede's wedding.

From the newly wedded couple who sat side by side, laughing and having the time of their lives sharing this occasion with their most cherished people, to Jiraiya and Tsunade who were having a drunken conversation about everything that revolved around them being old and denying it. Naruto who was spending time with friends of his age.

"Are you supposed to be sulking on the roof?" Sai's monotonic voice approached Misaki as he took his place beside her.

"I'm not sulking, I'm just celebrating in a different fashion" Misaki smiled back, hugging her knees closer to her as the cold night wind past them.

"You know sooner or later your mom would come looking for you," Sai pointed out.

"I know, just grabbing some air, catching my breath, everything down there is a little…overwhelming" Misaki shared, her voice unintentionally shifting into a melancholic tone. Sai shifted in his seat, getting a little more comfortable next to Misaki, letting her play with her own thoughts.

"You're trying not to think about him are you?" Sai verbalized his speculation, and when Misaki didn't answer, instead wrapped her arms around herself tighter, he knew he had hit the spot.

"When Itachi left, he left me with a huge me something that made it all so real, like a bitter cold reality, so that's why even though it was painful, it was easy to realize that he was never going to go back. With Sasuke, even now it seems so surreal, one moment he was there, and next he's not. I know that's he's probably never going back, not on his own accord, but a part of me, a wishful part pf me believe, like any day now, I'd see him magically appear and somehow things would be back to the way they were" Misaki shared.

"May I try something that I learned from books?" Sai asked Misaki out of the blue, making Misaki look to him in curiously, like Naruto, Sakura and the rest of the gang she had not been safe from Sai's experimentation with human contact, and frankly she was a little scared of what he was planning to do next.

However, before Misaki could even ask Sai what he was up to, she found herself frozen in shock as Sai pressed his lips against hers, he had his eyes closed and it looked like he was taking this scenario in a more scientific experimental angle more than anything, but beneath the awkwardness, Misaki could feel his earnest and sincere emotions on the kiss.

After a few eternal short minutes, Sai moved back to give Misaki some space, but close enough to observe her emotions, up close.

"Sai, what, why did you do that?" Misaki asked confusion drowning her senses and thought process at the moment.

"I read it in a book that even though it's a pretty risky move, it's the most effective way of letting the person you like aware of your feelings, and it also attests if the person you like, likes you back" Sai answered with a smile, but even though he elucidated what he meant with the kiss, it did nothing to alleviate the situation, as a matter of fact, Sai's reason only made Misaki even more confused. Thousands of questions sky rocketed from Misaki's mind and she knew she had to find a way to calm her nerves before she suffocates.

"I'm sorry Sai, this is a tad bit overwhelming, I-I have to go" Misaki let out with an uneasy smile, a smile which Sai returned calmly.

"It's okay, the book said that the action would incur several outcomes, one of which is happening now, but the books says it'll take time" Sai said, and Misaki merely nodded before rushing down hiding amongst the guests.

The very next day, Misaki was helping both Kakashi and Kaede pack up for their honeymoon. The king of the Land of the Crescent Moon Kingdom, King Michiru had heard about their wedding, but was heartbroken that he couldn't come, so he made up for his absence by taking full responsibility of the honeymoon in the land of the Crescent moon Kingdom itself.

"Can you believe it, who would have thought that we both knew king Michiru" Kaede exclaimed but her gushing stopped when she saw Misaki staring blankly at the clouds from inside the window.

"Misaki, Misaki, MISAKI!" Kaede had to thump the top of Misaki's head just to get her attention.

"Ow" Misaki muttered, rubbing the targeted area with her hand.

"You were spacing out, is something on your head?" Kaede asked, pulling Misaki to sit on the foot of her bed beside her. Misaki hasn't been herself since the wedding reception, she disappeared for some time then returned with a completely different attitude. When she returned from wherever she came from, she had automatically, as if by design went straight to Naruto and didn't leave his side for the rest of the night. Kaede was sure Naruto noticed something but didn't pry because he knew his sister would tell him in her own time.

Kaede could see the conflict in Misaki's eyes, as her frown deepened, this has been the first time Misaki ever had the trouble of revealing her feelings from Kaede and Naruto.

"Last night, Sai confronted me about my feeling regarding Sasuke,"

"Did he force you to say anything?" Kaede asked immediately going full on mama bear mode.

"No, as a matter of fact, he was the first one I felt really comfortable sharing how I felt about it, probably because he didn't have any personal connection to Sasuke, so he would have this unbiased opinion about him. But last night, he kissed me and I think he just confessed that he likes me, and it's not like he's attractive, but I'm just a little confused right now" Misaki finished, leaned in her head low.

Kaede didn't know if it was correct to be feeling excited that Misaki was sharing boy problems, but her situation is slightly, no completely different, but if it's one thing Kaede was very sure about, is that Misaki would find a solution to whatever her problem is.

Kaede wrapped Misaki in her embrace, comforting the girl, fondly remembering a time where Kushina did the same for her when she was very young.

"Misaki, these problems, need the kind of answers that you will only find within you, I know you'll be able to get by, and remember whatever your decision may be, I'm with you, always" Kaede cooed brushing her hands on Misaki's long red hair.

"Thanks mom now let's get you set up before the ship leaves without you" Misaki cheered, helping Kaede with her packing.

"Ready to go" Kakashi entered the room, just as Misaki and Kaede were wrapping things up.

"Yup, enjoy your trip and don't forget me and Naruto's souvenirs" Misaki bid her goodbye as a carriage, by the courtesy of king Michiru stopped in front of the Namikaze-Hatake household, making Kakashi sweat drop, embarrassed to be treated, well like a king.

"Remember, Misaki, if you need any help-"

"I'll find a way to figure it out" Misaki hugged Kaede before shoving her into Kakashi's arms inside the carriage.

"Off, Misaki you little brat!" Kaede grumbled and squirmed from the inside, thankfully the carriage had moved.

"Make tons of babies, Misaki waved good bye and watched as the carriage disappeared from her sights.

It was a few days into Kaede and Kakashi's honeymoon, and things has been pretty mellow and calm, too peaceful as their home was quiet and empty with only her in it. Naruto joined Jiraiya on after he set out again to help with more of his training, and Kazuhiko and Team eight were sent into a mission to check in on a hideout that was believed to be one of Orochimaru's. Misaki was sitting outside the porch reading alone when an unusual gush of wind carrying an unusual amount of petals neared her. She held out her hand and surely enough the petals formed in into a scroll on the palm of her hand.

"Ayako" Misaki frowned and quickly opened the note, with nothing but the lone kanji in the middle that says assemble. Misaki infused the petal paper with her lightning nature chakra frying the note into dust.

Tsunade was waiting on the what news Kazuhiko and team eight would be reporting back about the hideout their men had suspected to belong to Orochumaru. She could have sent either Kakashi or Kaede, but both were occupied on a mission, so her next best bet, Kazuhiko, who even at a young age had shown immense promise with strategy and battle, something he probably inherited through the Sarutobi line, but in any case she sent team Yamato as reinforcement, with the absence of Naruto, she had elected Misaki in her place. All in all, the day had begun relatively normal until Sakura, together with Sai rushed in her office carrying a folded note.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura rushed to her table and placed the folded note on her table.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked placing her tea down to open the note.

"We were checking if Misaki was available to join us for the mission, but when we there, her house was sealed with this note attached." Sakura explained, Tsunade opened the note and read the kanji written in Misaki's hand writing.

' _I'm sorry for leaving in such a rush, but there is something I just need to do'_ Tsunade read, in all the years Tsunade had known Misaki, she had not done a single thing unless it was absolutely necessary, and like her parents, her loyalty remains in one place, the village and Naruto, so if she had to leave in such short moment's notice, it was because she had to.

"We'll that puts Naruto on a time table to rendezvous with the team and join you for the mission" Tsunade simply said.

"What about Misaki, is she going to be alright?" Sakura exasperated, and Tsunade returned a confident smile.

"Relax, I'm sure wherever Misaki is, is where she needs to be, and she's alright, so don't worry about her Sakura" Tsunade reassured the pink haired kunoichi, enough so that they she was able to leave without anymore doubts about her dear friend.

Once Sakura was gone, Tsunade leaned on her chair and folded her hands sighing, hoping wherever Misaki was, she was fine.

Of course, Misaki didn't really elaborate on her journey, but Tsunade was sure she was involved in some dangerous stuff, giving vital information as the moment happens, not really giving any hints on where she gets her intel from.

"Well, you sure have pretty strong children, if you were only here to see them grow, you would've been so proud" Tsunade said out loud looking out into the skies.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki was the first one to arrive at the land of irons, a neutral ground they could congregate in peace.

"As expected, you are the first to arrive, Misaki" the General of the samurais of the land of the iron welcomed her.

"Taisho, thank you for extending your hospitality to our measly meeting" Misaki bowed in respect.

"Nonsense, a student of ours is always welcome here, I trust you haven't been neglecting your training" Mifune gestured to the lone katana on her back.

"Yes taisho, I train with it as I would have when I was still beginning to learn kenjutsu" Misaki answered, all the while the two of them walking inside.

"You can wait here for the rest of your party," Mifune lead her to a small meeting room that was prepared for the five of them.

"Again, thank you taisho" Misaki bowed one last time before Mifune shut the door behind her.

Misaki relieved herself of her things and sat down one the table to patiently wait for the others.

"Damn it, I missed it by a minute" Ayako exclaimed as she opened the door spotting her friend's unique red hair. Misaki laughed at the younger kunoichi's antics.

"Nice to see you too Ayako, how are you and Gaara and the other holding" Misaki asked and at the mention of Gaara's name, Ayako's face instantly became redder then Misaki's hair.

"Gaara is fine, I'm fine, we're doing fine, I mean we're both fine, separately" Ayako stuttered.

"Who's fine?" Natsumi asked barging in the door with Kazumi catching the door before it hit the wall with a loud bang before closing it gently.

"Her and Gaara, separately" Misaki purposely copied her statement.

"That's good that he was able to shape back into health especially since Shukaku no longer resides in him" Kazumi hummed, and in the moment, Ayako realized what Misaki initially meant was their well-being.

"Oh, I mean oh yeah, since the Shukaku has been extracted from him he can now sleep without having the fear of accidentally unleashing him, but he sometimes over-exerts, I guess he sort of forgot that he doesn't have the literal monstrous stamina like he did before, nevertheless he's fine" Ayako shared, almost sighing in relief.

"Well there's only Yoko to wait for" Natsumi slumped on a chair, plopping her feet on the table.

"I wonder what is taking her so long" Ayako worried, to which Misaki placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, the Land of Water is the farthest from where we are, I'm sure if something is up, she'll notify us ahead of time" Misaki reassured.

"Everyone, we just received a letter from Yoko" Mifune entered handing the written scroll to Kazumi.

"Something came up where I am, I will join you in a couple of days" Kazumi read Yoko's message out loud.

"Oh my gosh is she alright?" Ayako rushed over to Kazumi reading the letter looking for any sign of distress.

"Relaz, Aya, this is Yoko we're talking about, I'm sure she'll be fine" Natsumi stretched on her seat like a cat and began to nap. Ayako was about to spout more reasons for her worry when Misaki raised her index finger pressing it against her lips, before using that very finger to direct a small zap of lightning towards Natsumi, making her gasp in surprise.

"Misaki!" Natsumi exclaimed and Misaki giggled, jumping back and opening a window before making a peace sign and disappearing into the ice-cold storm.

"You're going to pay for that!" Natsumi yelled running after Misaki. Kazumi sighed and face palmed at the two's antics.

"Do you think we should join them?" Ayako asked, looking out to find that Natsumi had melted half of the area chasing after Misaki.

"Well, if Yoko would be here, she'll just divert this to training so let's go, besides somebody needs to stop those two before Natsumi turned the Land of Iron into the Land of Wind" Kazumi shrugged jumping out the window followed by Ayako.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Few Days Later,

The four of them were sleeping inside their usual quarters, when the door burst open.

"if you have time to sleep in then you definitely have time to train" Yoko raised her eyebrows at her friends, who were all jolted awake at the sudden intrusion.

"Hey, don't look at us, we've been training our asses off for the past few days" Natsumi answered half awake, trying to rub the sleep off of her eyes.

"Well what are you doing in bed then?" Yoko retorted.

"Mifune begged us to have a little rest to the land would have some time to recover from all the damage we've made" Misaki yawned pointing out of the window and into the beaten yard.

"I blame Kazumi, she's been changing the landscape of the place every time she utilizes a jutsu" Ayako moaned from under her blanket.

"I already apologized and fixed the damages Ayako" Kazumi sweat dropped, the only one among the four who looked pristine.

"Well you called in the meeting, I'll be waiting in the small conference room" Yoko placed her things on the empty bed and exited from the room. Natsumi sighed and laid back down, burying herself under her pillows.

"NOW!" Yoko exclaimed, shocking her into preparing for the day.

"It's so nice to see that you're okay Yoko-nee" Ayako rushed to hug the eldest member of their group.

"Is that so? Not long ago you were cursing me into my death bed" Yoko raised an eyebrow, making Ayako sweat beads.

"Is that so, must have been an awful dream I was having" she stuttered covering up with a forced innocent laugh, whilst the others piled in and found themselves respective seats, leaving Ayako to sulk as she sat beside Yoko.

"Now, Kazumi what was your reason for calling us to assemble here?" Yoko asked going straight to her point. Kazumi nodded solemnly took a deep breath.

"One of my informants just outside our borders told me something very interesting about his clients who had been buying the medicine I brewed for her. You know him, a silent handsome young man with black hair and black eyes, dresses in a black cloak with red clouds." Kazumi defined.

"You mean Itachi?" Misaki answered.

"Yes, she says that Itachi is ailed with a sickness that is slowly killing him, severely weakening him, and that he has been fighting his battles for a long while now" Kazumi said gravely, her face devoid of any sign of emotion as she watched the shine in Misaki's eyes disappear and a somber look settled on her face. Everybody stared at Misaki waiting for her reaction to the news. Despite her efforts, it was very easy to tell that the last remaining members of the Uchiha bloodline meant something to her.

"Is he dying?" was the first thing the Misaki whispered once she returned from the deep abyss of her thoughts.

"If my theory proves correct, together with his excessive use of his mangekyou sharingan, then he won't have long" Kazumi tried hard not to choke out the words but still her words came out sputtered, like a broken song, the news heavier in her heart than she originally imagined it would be, saying it was different from hearing it, saying it out loud makes it more real, menacing and inevitable.

"Is there anything we can do?" Misaki stood up, hiding her face in the shadows of her hair, and looked out into the morning skies, all the while fondling her necklace, a memento from the man of the hour. Everybody's eyes shifted from Misaki's back to Kazumi who was staring at the flat surface of the table, eyebrows scrunched together.

"There's away, but I don't recommend it" Kazumi sighed out, she had originally planned to withhold the existence of a possible cure but having to say it to Misaki face to face, she couldn't bear it.

"Let's do it" Natsumi said like she was agreeing to a vacation to the crescent moon country.

"It won't be that simple Natsumi, it's has a success ratio of 90 to 10, and we'll only get one shot. We have to push him _at_ death's door perform the surgery while he's there and pull him back there, know anyone that fast?" Kazumi exasperated, unconsciously pushing herself into a standing position.

"Calm down Kazumi, we're all on the same side here" Yoko said in a motherly tone, gentle, but commanding.

"If there's a chance to save a life, no matter how small it may be, we take that chance, isn't that your code as a medical nin?" Ayako reminded Kazumi who lowered her head, hands fisting against the table.

She didn't want to do the procedure, she didn't want Itachi to die under her blade, a blade she reserved to save lives. She couldn't bear to face Misaki if that happens, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Itachi, especially in her care.

"Well, I've been known for my speed" Misaki said, her voice pulling Kazumi from her reverie.

"I want to do this, no I need to do this, there are things that I still need to know, so many questions unanswered and only Itachi has them. So I want to do this, but I'm going to need your help Kazumi, will you help me" Misaki added as she walked towards Kazumi, offering an open palm as a gesture of invitation, a gesture the Kazumi returned by shaking her hands and nodding with a determined look on her face.

"It's your call Yoko" Kazumi asked for the mastermind of their little group to decide.

"Before we make our decision, I want you to sit down and hear me on this" Yoko said in a serious tone, her hands clasped on the table as everyone did as they were told.

"The reason why I was held up for a few days because I caught sight of Yakushi Kabuto" Yoko began.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

 _Yoko was blending in the water bodies surrounding the lands, when she came across a thunderous battle between Konohagakure shinobi, a group of weird men with extraordinary abilities and a … giant tortoise. Judging from the body mass and the undeniable mass of chakra, it was a tailed beast, of course the unusual three tails also gave it away. She caught sight of Orochimaru's glorified lackeys amongst the crowd and scrunched her nose._

 _It means Orochimaru was behind this gobbledygook, and his minions were doing as he bid, even capturing a tailed beast. But what Yoko didn't understand is why, what could Orochimaru want with this immense amount of chakra in which he knew he wouldn't be able to control._

 _Numerous queries ran in Yoko's mind, but one thing she knew for certain is that alone she wouldn't be able to do something, but she might be able to find the reason behind it._

 _And wait she did, as the victory was none to have, but it was safe to say that Orochimaru's party was defeated._

 _Once their side was defeated, Yoko watched as Kabuto tried to disappear in the wind, and for a moment, Yoko would not have been able to keep up with him if she wasn't so familiar with his thought pattern, a pattern so familiar with his master's._

 _When they got to the hideout, Yoko camouflaged by turning her whole body into a very clear gel,_

" _Ninpou: Clear Glass Gel Technique" Yoko whispered feeling the cold take over her body and diminishing her chakra, even her life force into one that would rival a corpse. She followed Kabuto in the snake's den in secret. What Yoko found was extremely uncharacteristic, a helpless Orochimaru sat on in his bed, in pain, barely hanging on to his borrowed life. They talked as Kabuto medicated his master, taking about Sasuke in particular, how far exactly the prodigy has already come, taking out a familiar information card._

" _It was the right decision to let him continue with the Chunin Exam" Kabuto said handing him the cup of his medication._

" _I suppose, he did well to improve that much, there was no reason to keep him with the Konoha ninja any longer. There's no one who can train him better than I can, no one other than me who can understand the darkness in his heart." Orochimaru pondered._

" _As well as pain him in your colors, Lord Orochimaru, isn't that right?" Kabuto smirked._

" _Once I have taken over Sasuke's body and acquired the sharingan, the duration of his body starts and I have to make sure there is an ideal vessel to acquire when his body stops being functional" Orochimaru answered._

" _And I don't suppose the candidate to be Namikaze Misaki given how many you've sent to abduct her, one even came very close if it wasn't for that Sarutobi prodigy" Kabuto asked, placing a hand on hip._

" _Theoretically, she's also an excellent candidate to be my vessel, a genius with an incredible linage, but an Uchiha's sharingan, especially one of the only two remaining is very hard to pass up. Seeing them together, there was no doubt in my mind that a union between them would result in something powerful, the perfect vessel" Orochimaru explaind, Yoko's eyes widened, they had known that Misaki was almost kidnapped by Orochimaru more than once, but she never divulged the reason why, perhaps Misaki herself didn't knew the reason why, maybe Kazuhiko himself purposely neglected to inform Misaki of Orochimaru's motives. Yoko's hands tightened into a fist, this time she had to do something, or else Misaki may be put into a grave danger if Orochimaru finds his way into Sasuke's body._

" _It's as though the destruction of Konohagakure was an afterthought. Well, it's about time for me to begin making your medicine so that you will be able to go through the reanimation jutsu in perfect condition" Kabuto said, cleaning up the used paraphernalia. It was the perfect timing, Yoko thought as she watched Orochimaru stagger even more, he was at his weakest health and he won't be able put as much fight as he originally would have._

 _When Kabuto left, leaving Orochimaru laughing hysterically in his room, so happy yet so near death, Yoko began to work conditioning Orochimaru's senses by moving from one place to another swiftly, so that when she strikes, Orochimaru won't even know what hit him._

 _Yoko had created lethal hair like needles out of frozen gel, about to make her move when a lightning shot from the other side of the door leaving Orochimaru with barely enough time to block the attack._

 _Unfortunately for him, this lightning was a unique form of lightning wasn't going away anytime soon. Especially when his would be assailant from the other side of the door started slicing through the door like a hot knife against butter._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK_END*_-+o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"In the end Sasuke was able to conquer Orochimaru's transference ritual and walk away victorious" Yoko finished telling the tale of her tardiness, pulling the room into a stand still silence.

"Where is he headed now?" Ayako broke the silence between the five of them.

"I didn't manage to follow him that far, but one thing's for sure, he isn't going back to Konoha…at least not yet" Yoko added the last part in respect to Misaki's emotions when she involuntarily flinched.

"He's not yet done, he's goal wasn't to kill Orochimaru, his goal is to kill Itachi, and he would stop at nothing until he has it" Misaki forced the words out of her throat, fingers tightening against each other as she garnered the strength to continue her statement.

"Sasuke…he…I…" Kazumi stood up and pated Misaki's back as she struggled to get her words out without breaking down.

"Shh, Misaki, it's alright, we know you don't have to push yourself" Kazumi comforted, and everyone chorused in agreement with her, telling her to take things easy and not be too hard.

"No, I have to, I have to do this, I have to say this, maybe this time I'd finally accept it and stop it with the useless internal battle of what ifs and what could have beens" Misaki countered.

"Misaki," Yoko called out to her sternly, she didn't want to have to use her this voice on her, but Misaki could prove herself to be very stubborn, much like her twin.

"I agree that you have to make a decision, but making a decision under emotional duress, it would be wrong and would certainly lead to regret. Right now, you have many things that need your attention, so focus on that, your world doesn't have to crumble down to make this one decision. List down what matter more at the moment, prioritize your goals" Yoko encouraged, hugging Misaki at the end of her sentence, urging the rest of the girls to join them and form a group hug.

"So what's our next move?" Natsumi asked in high spirit.

"Well, I guess we have a dying man who we still need answers from, so why don't we start there" Yoko answered with a smile, right now she believes that receiving answers from the man himself would give Misaki a lot of ease more so that she would even care to show.

"What do you say Kazumi?" Ayako asked, giving her the cutest puppy eyes she can muster.

"Alright, but we have to have him distracted if we want this to be perfect, and Itachi's too smart, if we're the once distracting him without actually causing much damage he'll know something is up and he'll just end up escaping" Kazumi reasoned.

"You're right, but I know just the thing" Misaki smiled pulling everyone back into a huddle to whisper her proposal.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% =o$**

Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter 17, Chapter 18, we'll pop straight into Sasuke's side of the story, I was planning to put it in chapter 17, but I didn't expect it to be this long.

What do you think about Kaede and Kakashi's wedding, think they should have waited until after the war? Is it pretty foolish of them to start a family when the war is just about to surge, but in their defense, they probably didn't think it would escalate to a point where it would reach the fourth shinobi war, review or message me, about it, or about anything, I love hearing from you guys, anyways, thanks for waiting. Ciao!

P.S something will happen next chapter I'm sure you aren't expecting, plus a little something about Misaki's power is revealed.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

This chapter would be told on Sasuke's side of the spectrum,

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 18:

Sasuke stood in the middle of the dark training room, reaching in the depths of his mind trying to recall a memory he was so familiar with during his younger year.

 _Itachi standing in the middle of his targets, none of which were easy but as he jumped up in the air, eyes not even opened as he methodically threw his kunais in the air, hitting each and every single target head on._

Sasuke mimicked Itachi's movements in his memory, his body working more on retention rather than precision, and just like his brother did in his memory he hit the targets with accuracy.

" _That was awesome Sasuke, but you missed one, better luck next time" Misaki came out from behind a tree trunk, carrying an unscathed target smiling mischievously._

Sasuke's fist tightened at the memory, these memories were useless, at most a hindrance to him an his cause, he doesn't need to remember them right now, but even as he opened his eyes, there she stood, Misaki like he had seen her the last time, smiling at him, holding an unscathed target.

"Chidori Stream" he unleashed torrents of lightning until the image of Misaki before him had all been fried into just that an illusion, along with the rest of his targets.

No distractions

As a butterfly presented itself in front of him, he drew his katana in a split second, slicing not the butterfly in mind, but the vision of Itachi standing before him, and as he walked out of the room, the butterfly, still unknowledgeable of its fate split in half as he burned under the heat of the candle.

An inevitable casualty, simply unavoidable, and this one had outlived his purpose.

Sasuke thought as he sent a solid steam of chidori through the door and slashed the door in pieces with his katana.

"You came, just as I thought you would" Orochimaru struggled to say, his arms blocking his chidori for doing anything too fatal.

"I have nothing more to learn from you, even here, before you, I think I could become heartless" Sasuke said, his onyx eyes easing into a sharingan, partially activating his cursed mark. Sasuke walked forward, pushing his chidori harder on Orochimaru, who had only to divert the attack as it strike through the wall. Listing the things that Sasuke had detested about Orochimaru and his actions, because Orochimaru, was exactly like Itachi, destroying others in their quest for power.

"I wanted to get revenge, and I was prepared to give up my body to get it, but you just wanted the sharingan. Itacahi didn't work out, that's why you came after me a fledging. Isn't that right, you who they called the genius sannin, but you turned out to be what they called on the streets,

'just an ordinary prodigy', you couldn't even live up to the Uchiha name, much less surpass it, even the best prodigy is only ordinary against the Uchiha name. What you did, disgustingly trying to approach the powers of the Uchiha by drowning yourself in drugs and trying to overcome your body, it seems shameless and comical to me who possesses that name, by drowning yourself in drugs and trying to overcome your body. What's more I don't like the way you do things. What is your goal? You hopped from hideout to hideout, conducting experiments, toying with life after life, saying you were trying to unravel the order of this world, you continued to toy with others for your own stupid and selfish reasons. You make me sick!" Sasuke ended his litany and advanced in attacking his master, who seemingly lay helpless on his bed, pinned by his chidori, but before he could do any real damage, Orochimaru abandoned the body he was in and behind Sasuke unveiled his true form, a giant snake with white scales, designed so that even death's door he might escape it.

"Now Sasuke-kun, give me your body" Orochimaru yelled and began an onslaught of attacks, the snakes on his body coming alive and attacking Sasuke all at once. Sasuke dodged for a while before stopping all at once to removing his upper garments to fully activate his cursed mark.

"A snake slithers on the ground can only dream of flying through the air, you wanted it so badly that you went after the fledging in the nest, but you became targeted as the prey instead, by the eyes of a hawk soaring high above in the sky." Sasuke stood victorious amongst the countless snakes that tried to cage him, his skin darker, his eyes blackened, and behind him a physical manifestation of his power a pair of wings resembling talons of a hawk.

"Sasuke!" Orochimaru shrieked as he continued to go after Sasuke, who formed a sword out of his chidori and put an end to their fight, slicing Orochimaru in three parts.

"It's over…that was too quick" standing amongst the remains of Orochimaru, Sasuke deactivated his cursed mark, rising victorious against his master, but it wasn't that much fight, Orochimaru was at death's door, weak, so it wasn't much victory to relish in.

Like he said, it was too quick, as chemical substances steamed out of Orochimaru's dismembered body, flooding the whole room.

"Looks like it's beginning to take effect, the body fluid of the giant white snake skin vaporizes upon contact with the air and becomes an anesthetic, I am immortal, the likes of your jutsu cannot kill me, now then I shall have you now!" Orochimaru laughed as Sasuke doubled over as they drug took effect on his body, taking him…someplace else.

"What is this?" Sasuke looked around his surroundings, which consisted of something that resembled innards.

"This is a different space inside my body, here, the transference ritual will be held, we'll begin now" Orochimaru immerged from the pile of entrails, completely covered in them, the same snake like entrails covering him, much like Orochimaru's previous vessels who had immerged behind him.

"What visual prowess, marvelous, the things I can do with that body, and from your body I will make the powerful vessel, combining the your visual prowess to Misaki's physical aptitude, that child would be the ultimate vessel" Orochimaru revealed his plans not only for his body but with Misaki and a child between them too.

Sasuke flinched as he pulled out the anger in him, letting it seep to the snake like innards, turning them black and turning them against their master releasing him in the process.

"No! It can't be I created place only I can-" Orochimaru gasped eyes wide with fear and disbelief as everything began to turn against him.

"Before my eyes, all your justu are, well you get it now don't you?" Sasuke callously said as one of the giant blackened snakes descended upon Orochimaru.

"No this isn't possible, I Orochimaru, the immortal, the one who will reveal all the answers, the one who will inherit it all" Orochimaru continued to struggle until his own snakely innards finally consumed him.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he was back to the dark and dismal hideout standing before Orochimaru's corpse just like he had been.

"Kabuto is that you" Sasuke called out to the medical nin spying by the door. Eyes wide and almost shaking as he stood at the door just as Sasuke was exiting it.

"Which, which one are you?" Kabuto managed to stutter out as Sasuke was on his way for the exit.

"Which one do you think" he smirked and activated his sharingan showing him what had occurred during the transference ritual.

"Orochimaru-sama is dead?" Kabuto nearly suffocated in his own words, his master the great and immortal Orochimaru is dead…just like that.

"I've consumed him completely" Sasuke smirked at the sight of Kabuto, trembling like a lost puppy with his master gone, now this, this is victory. Not a long lived one, because he still has a lot of things to do before he can accomplish his goals.

' _I will make the powerful vessel, combining the your visual prowess to Misaki's physical aptitude, that child would be the ultimate vessel'_ Orochimaru'swords rang inside Sasuke's mind, along with flashes of heartfelt images of the life he could have lived, of the life he could have had with Misaki, of the life he could have lead if only he had decided to stay the night she told him she loved her. The night he broke her heart.

Sasuke shook his head physically pushing himself of this memories and fantasies, it wasn't going to help his cause.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Come with me, I'll take you to Neko-baa" Denka said leading the team of misfits through the tunnel as his companion happily carried the gift of catnip.

When they got to Neko-baa a young girl almost about their age went straight to Karin staring at her face in the most scrutinizing manner it brought Orochimaru's to shame.

"Oh I thought you were her!" Tamaki pouted and stomped.

"Calm down Tamaki, the likes of her would rarely visit out her place we just happened to be lucky to meet them in person, plus she travels with four female companions, I'm sure you don't remember him much but this one is Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan" Neko-baa reasoned with her energetic granddaughter.

"Oh I see, how may we be of service" Tamaki asked.

"We're going to need some clothes and medicine amongst other things" Sasuke asked and immediately Neko-baa nodded to her grandchild who followed her wordless order.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who was I mistaken for?" Karin asked as the silence of getting to work overtook them.

"She's one of five female bandless travelers" Neko-baa answered nonchalantly.

"Bandless?" Suigetsu asked suddenly interested in the conversation rather than playing with the cats.

"Neko-baa is oversimplying things. They are known around the kunoichi five, five shinobi from different ninja countries who decided to put their differences aside and travel together. They rescue towns and villages, from bandits amd all those no do gooders, I think they even went against the Akatsuki a couple of times" Tamaki boasted like she was boasting her would be children.

"So what does it have to do with me?" Karin asked.

"Your hair, its almost similar to one of the members, she goes by so many names, they have made quite a reputation,lightning master, red flash, katana wielder, little shrimp, now what was her name" Neko-baa smoked her pipe even more trying so hard to remember.

"Neko-baa her name is Misaki, Mi-sa-ki" Tamaki scolded, arms in her hips. Sasuke almost flinched at the mention of her name.

"Misaki?" Juugo repeated, the sound of his voice snapping Tamaki back to her work.

"Yeah, she has this long beautiful unique hair that only a tad bit different colour from Karin's hair. I haven't seen her fight, but some say when she fights she is so fast you would only catch after images of her long red hair, that's why they called her red flash, similar to a man back then, who only leaves a vision of yellow flash in his wake." Tamaki explained.

"They visited here once, I remembered her from the times Itachi brought her here to get supplies for her mother's shop" Neko-baa purposely mentioned Itachi, and when Sasuke lifted the materials and began packing she knew she hit a nerve.

"I knew it, you're going after him. I've known you both since you were younger, but little did I imagine it would come to this… You two are all that is left of the Uchiha clan and now you'll have to fight to the death" Neko-baa said the sadness evident in her voice. Sasuke said nothing but his thanks for the services and products whilst placing his payment before Neko-baa and leaving wordlessly.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"I hope Misaki made if back safely" Kazumi said removing the hood on her head as they entered the dark tunnels of their destination.

"Are you kidding me, she probably arrived the second she disappeared" Natsumi groaned shaking her whole body to rid herself of the water.

"You're just worried about her part in the mission, but she would want you to focus on yours" Yoko explained

Kazumi was about to apologise for her silliness when the person before them in the shadows shocked her core, taking out a kunai and standing in a attack position, her reaction jumpstarting the other members, except for Natsumi.

"What's going on?" Natsumi asked, but no answered until the reason itself revealed itself from the shadows, but even still Natsumi was left baffled.

"That is Uchiha Sasuke" Ayako answered, remembering the rogue shinobi during the chunin exams where he and Gaara both participated in.

"Oh you mean Misaki friend from the past, wow he kinda reminds me a lot of Sai honestly" Natsumi shrugged completely unfazed by the pending battle.

"I agree he does look a lot like Misaki's new friend" Yoko added. The veins in Sasuke forehead popped as he felt a foreign kind of anger rise within him.

"I don't suppose you're the kunoichi five aren't you" Suigetsu asked hand on his sword the other on his hips.

"We don't go by any name, but yes that is what the people call us" Kazumi answered.

"Then where's the fifth one?" Suigetsu asked intentionally, because he knows Sasuke is too stubborn and too prideful to ask and that would put him in a very foul mood, and Sasuke in a foul mood is not something Suigetsu is looking forward to travel with.

"It's not really your business, especially your sulking emo buddy here" Natsumi nearly growled at Suigetsu getting ready to ponce but Yoko held her in place.

"That is enough Natsumi, we have our priorities to attend to, besides, this is not our battle" Yoko calmed the fiesty kunoichi who extinguished her fire.

"Fine, but only for Misaki" Natsumi pouted crossing her arms.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to be getting some supplies at Neko-baa's" Yoko said and passed through them, followed by the rest.

Once they were out of ear shot, Yoko quickly turned to Ayako,

'Send a message to Misaki, tell her it is just as she expected, we found Sasuke regrouped with Neko-baa with two male and a single female companion" Yoko instructed and once the wind blew, Ayako turned and joined with the wind.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

After they had concluded their meeting Misaki teleported back to Konohagakure where she ended on top of the fourth hokage's head. She could have teleported closer to the hokage's office, for instance right outside the window, but she wanted to walk and take some time as to how she will be able to break the news, especially to Naruto, who was so hell bent on 'saving' Sasuke from Orochimaru.

On her way there, about two hallways away, she already heard a familiar ruckus inside the hokage's office.

"Oww… Sakura that hurt!" Naruto complained as Sakura forcibly bowed Naruto's head.

"Excuse me," Misaki entered with a light knock on the door.

"Misaki, it's great to see you just in time, after this, Naruto and I will be going out to get some ramen, join us"

"Ah, Misaki, you've returned, did you finished what you need to do" Tsunade asked as Misaki walked forward inline with Naruto and Sakura.

"Most of it Tsunade-sensei, It's good to see you too Jiraiya-san, and yes I'd like to have some ramen too" Misaki smiled at two of the three legendary sannin.

"Yahoo! Misaki you know what I perfected my collaboration technique with Gamatatsu, I'll show you I'll show you" Naruto held on to Misaki's shoulder shaking her in the process of his excitement. However, it wasn't long after that did Naruto notice the silence of his companions.

"Ne, Tsunade-bachan, why did you call us for in the first place" Naruto asked.

"Well, its about the information circulating across the lands" Tsunade began, uneasy than usual.

"Orochimaru is dead, it seems that Uchiha Sasuke killed him" Tsunade announced, eyes widening, Naruto and Sakura tried to process the news.

"Is that true" Naruto whispered.

"There's no mistake about it, I heard it from a reliable source" Jiraiya said.

"That is also the reason why I returned earlier than expected, my sources told me that at the time where Orochimaru was about to posses his body, near death, Sasuke attacked him and killed him" Misaki revealed, breaking the news a little easier than she had expected. The reaction from S asuke's teammates varied from one end to another end of the scale with Sakura near tears and Naruto…

"Heh! After all there's no way he'd get killed by Orochimaru, then that means Sasuke will be coming back to Konoha right?" Naruto rejoiced with pride at Sasuke's 'escape' Misaki, Tsunade and Jiraiya all exchanged looks.

"That doesn't seem to be the case" Jiraiya began

"Sasuke's goal for leaving the village was to put an end to Itachi Naruto, Orochimaru was just in his way, his continued absence in the village is a proof of that" just then, a gush of petal carrying winds uncharacteristically entered Tsunade's office and landed on Misaki's hand, forming a paper made out of petal. Misaki read through it quickly before frying it into dust.

"My informant just told me that Sasuke had been seen traveling with two male and a female companion, and their on their way to Itachi" Misaki informed everyone.

"How reliable is that source?" Jiraiya asked.

"Very" Misaki answered.

"So then we know where Sasuke is, did they tell, we have to talk to him" Naruto placed his hands on Misaki's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Naruto, the information stated that they were moving at a fast pace, even if they had the current location, by the time we get there, they might be long gone" Misaki said.

"Damn" Naruto bit his lip.

"So we target the one he is after" Jiraiya said.

"WE target the one who has the highest chance of encountering Sasuke, hmm should we do it" Tsunade pondered.

"If we're able to take just one of the Akatsuki into custody, Ibiki can get information about Itachi and his whereabouts" Sakura supported.

"I've already issued an order to all teams to capture a member of the Akatsuki if the opportunity presents itself and transport him to us" Tsunade said.

"That will be very difficult" Kakashi said, who had been leaning on the door with Kaede all the while.

"When did you guys return" Misaki rushed to her parents with a hug

"When did you leave"

"My bad" Misaki rubbed the back of her head with a smile.

"However, back to what I was saying, we won't be able to make them talk so easily" Kakaashi said.

"Those we have encountered were far too dangerous, taking them into custody was already out of the question the moment we saw them." Misaki explained.

"Then what are we gonna do" Naruto asked.

"Well until we come across Itachi, I don't think we have anything to do but be patient and search" Kakashi answered.

"And I am also advising to leave Naruto behind" Misaki said out of he blue. Everybody froze as Misaki stared intently at Naruto, whose frustration was growing by the second.

"What do you mean not coming?" Naruto's voice tethered between anger and unbelief.

"You are the primary target for Akatsuki, do you really think it's safe for you to come chasing after one" Misaki tried to respond as calmly as she could, but Naruto's neck is directly under the noose and that she won't be able to.

"Misaki, don't you understand this is for Sasuke, we have to get him home!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto you are the priority, my priority here, I won't let you do this"

"What's your problem! You've been avoiding Sasuke's topic like a plague since you returned." Naruto's eyes had lost their blue color and now turned into the fox red. Everyone around them were preparing to subdue Naruto before it can get any heavier, but when Naruto had placed his hands on Misaki's shoulder, Misaki had teleported them away.

"Misaki, Naruto!" Kaede yelled out, hands shaking in panic.

"We have to find them, we have to get to them before anything happens" Kaede pulled Kakashi out the window as they began their search, followed by Jiraiya and Sakura.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The twins landed outside of Konohagakura away from any living soul at the moment, and as soon as they touched solid ground, Misaki pushed Naruto creating a considerable amount of distance between them.

"Why is that Misaki? You haven't been answering anyone about what happened the night Sasuke disappeared, did you drive him away huh! And now you're keeping me from looking from looking for him" Naruto yelled at his twin. Misaki jumped out of range of his claws, she knew this isn't Naruto anymore, or at least most of it. The kyuubi's angsty chakra had managed to intertwine itself with Naruto's frustrations and it's using Naruto's anger.

"It's not like that Naruto, there things we need to put first at the moment" Misaki answered dodging attack after attack.

"Or is it because you kissed Sai?" Naruto growled, the kyuubi's chakra beginning to take form of a cloak around him.

"It had nothing to do with that!" Misaki yelled out, her own patience beginning to run out with Naruto's malicious cajoling.

"You wanted to be rid of him don't you, that's why you don't want me looking for him. You never wanted him back, you drew him away!"

"It's not like THAT!" Misaki finally lost it and pushed Naruto away and out of range as she released a huge bolt of lightning into the skies in anger.

Not far from them, Kaede and Kakashi saw Misaki's outburst like a beam sprouting from the ground straight into the skies.

"That's Misaki!" Kaede gasped, pushing her body forward to where the bolt had appeared.

"Jiraiya-sama we have gained visual of the twins" Kakashi said through their microphone, picking up his pace to catch up to Kaede.

The sibling stood face to face against each other, staring at each other, waiting for the other to strike first.

Naruto being the naturally impatient one dashed towards Misaki who charged at him head on.

"You are not going to hurt my brother" Misaki said, not talking to Naruto, but straight to the tailed beast within him as golden chains coming from behind her and wrapping itself around Naruto's body, and chaining him down.

They landed on the ground with Naruto in a three tailed cloak squirming and Misaki kneeling on one knee restraining him.

"Why are you doing this, I just want Sasuke home, I just want my friend back" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

"Don't you think this doesn't hurt me too?!" Misaki yelled back, tears falling in her eyes.

"Do you think you're the only one who's hurting? The night Sasuke left I told him I love him, hoping that I would be enough to get him to stay, but he left Naruto, he left me, he broke my heart. How'd you think that makes me feel. And even now here I am trying to fight of my feeling because I am still in love with him! I want to save him, I want him back, but that's the thing he doesn't want saving and he doesn't want to be back!" Misaki yelled, crying, feeling completely helpless. Naruto finally stopped squirming and felt himself beginning let go of his anger as he saw his sister crying.

Eventually Kakashi and Kaede found them in this condition, with Misaki crying like a child, with her face hiding behind her knees and arms, her adamantine chakra wrapped around a moping Naruto.

"That's!" Kaede gasped, covering her mouth, Kaede didn't think Misaki was capable of accomplishing that technique, how could she, no one who knew that jutsu was around to teach her. She knew Misaki was gifted with fuinjutsu, but she just assumed that she had just found a way to learn it, but it turns out, Misaki inherited so much more than just her mother's looks. Kaede always thought that despite her looks, she always took after her father, but this jutsu was the testament of just how much she has of her mother.

The Adamantine Sealing Chains, a special kind of technique that uses a special strong kind of chakra found only within the Uzumaki clan, controlling it and molding it to form into chains.

Despite his initial shock at seeing Misaki's justu, Kakashi was not surprised that Misaki was able to pull it off just like several other techniques she mastered just by either observation or studying it.

Both of them had a lot of questions, but right now their top priority was amending the mess the siblings had gotten themselves into. Kakashi approached the crying Misaki and slowly soothed and coaxed her into releasing an already compliant Naruto.

As soon as Misaki had settled down and released Naruto, Kaede collected him in her arms, pulling her away from Misaki so they can contemplate apart.

"What happened?" Kaede asked, sitting next to Naruto on the grass watching the water flow, calm and steady down the stream.

"I didn't know what came over me to be honest, all I know what that I was so frustrated, and I guess I just took out my frustrations on Misaki" Naruto confessed, Kaede didn't speak and just rubbed Naruto's back urging him to let it all out.

"She never said anything, I didn't know how she was feeling and assumed she didn't feel anything about it, I'm such an idiot" Naruto moped.

"You see Naruto, the way Misaki is, she puts everything before herself, no matter how she feels about it, she'll always choose the best for everyone, much like you and your parents actually, loyalty to the people you love, always. But it's good that you guys managed to talk this one out, now your conscious of the other is feelings, and then you're going to have to respect the other's decision and actions" Kaede comforted Naruto hugging him, ruffling his already unruly hair.

Kaede spend a little more time alone with Naruto when Jiraiya arrived.

"I think Kakashi needs you at Tsunade's office, Naruto why don't you and I get that ramen" Jiraiya said, Kaede nodded giving Naruto one last pat on his blond head before leaving. Naruto looked at Jiraiya suspiciously.

"Are you buying?"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% =o$**

Dun dun dun dun! Chapter 18, and How did you like Sasuke's side of the story? I know it isn't much, but I hope you liked it. Sasuke and Misaki almost faced each other once again, heheehe almost, but the time is coming soon guy, just sit tight and hang on to your seats and hopefully it will be at least half as great as I am making out to be, but I shall try my very best.

Also, what did you think about Misaki and Naruto's fight. It proved to be a little difficult than I originally thought when I was plotting the outline, let me know what you think in either the review or private message panel. I had to remove an incredibly large scene, because it was spoiling a little too much too early, so I had to remove it in this chapter, but don't worry it will still make a debut in the next chapter/s, that's for sure.

Any who see you next chapter, just a little teasing hint, next chapter, someone from the past you never thought you'd see again will make a debut and there would be another heartbreaking rendezvous, so hang on tight and stay tuned. Ciao!


	19. Chapter 19

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

This chapter would be told on Sasuke's side of the spectrum,

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 19:

The rain poured as several people stared into the bucketing torrents of water, amongst them, behind the everybody else, Misaki faced the sky letting the water trickle on her face.

"Misaki," Naruto approached his twin, his eyes guilty and sincere, but despite his regrets, for both his actions and his words, Misaki refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say those things, I never meant to hurt you. I'm very sorry that I took your silence for carelessness and hurt you in the process, I'm so-" Naruto didn't get to finish lamenting his apology when Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't need to apologize Naruto, not you, ever. I understand, we were both hurting, and we said some hurtful words in the process, I am sorry too" Misaki whispered, Naruto's eyes softened and hugged his sister back.

"I promise, even if we don't agree on somethings, I will always offer you my support and I will respect your decisions" Naruto whispered back.

"Glad you two made up" Kaede smiled at the two teenagers, who broke away to see the person who joined there little moment.

"Ah, it was the first time you two didn't agree on anything so we sorta didn't know how to react" Kakashi joined them, rubbing the back of his head. Misaki smiled cheerfully and took the two of them into a hug.

"Thank you so much" Misaki relayed her gratitude with every fiber of her being through that single hug.

"I see you've given it quite a bit of thought" Tsunade approached them with Jiraiya in tow.

"Come to think of it, shouldn't we have even more guys?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"It's not simply a matter of manpower. For this job, I think two squads working together is ideal. If our targets are few in number, namely one or two, having more than three squads will make us easy to detect, as well as interfere with the chain of command, and it will end up hindering our mobility" Kakashi elaborated to Naruto.

"Restraining the enemy requires much more technique than mere killing, in coordinating squads, it would be wise to choose members who are accustomed to working together" Jiraiya supported Kakashi's notion.

"Well, right now, this is the best plan" Tsunade commended.

"Thank you" Kakashi nodded in thanks.

"Besides, if we ever need more power, I'm sure you'll be more than happy to provide that for us Naruto" Misaki placed an encouraging hand on her brother's shoulder, smiling in the same manner.

"Well, we're about to set out, but I don't like this weather" Kakashi complained a little.

"No, you don't like to set out at all, you lazy bum" Kaede joked from beside him, making him chuckle.

"All right let's go!" Naruto said all pumped up.

"The weather is perfect for cooling down someone so fired up" Kiba commented.

"Okay, I'm issuing the order for a mission, locate and detain Uchiha Itachi" Tsunade announced.

After quite sometime the squad has been moving on a quick and relative speed until they reached their destination, on the roof of a building with roosters attached on its roof.

"All right, starting now, our main mission is to find Itachi, and take him into custody. Akatsuki's goal is to round up the tailed beasts, it is believed that they already have the three tails. According to the data obtained by Jiraiya, it's possible they have infiltrated the Land of fire and will target Naruto. Itachi, in particular, is originally from the Leaf Village, three years ago, he returned to the village, and attempted to kidnap Naruto." Kakashi briefed.

"So he's headed for Konahagakure again?" Sai inquired.

"That means, Sasuke too, who is after Uchiha Itachi" Sakura added.

"Yeah, I'm gonna meet up with Sasuke no matter what" Naruto said, the heavy rainfall from earlier doing nothing to douse his fire. Misaki stared at Naruto intently, praying to every deity that he doesn't do anything drastic.

"So this is the plan" Kakashi instructed every team member of their search and patrol strategy to locate and detain Itachi, possibly convince Sasuke to go home too. Once Kakashi was able to lay out the details of the mission, Sakura was the first one to counter react.

"Sakura, don't get so worried" Yamato called out Sakura to relax a little.

"Besides, it's Kakashi who's talking here" Misaki smiled and winked at Sakura.

"Well, just look" Kakashi did a few hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground, letting out a huge puff of smoke that carried his ninja hounds.

"Pakkun!" Misaki and Naruto greeted in unison.

"Alright, let me explain further the patrol team formation" Kakashi was able to efficiently decimate and assign two hounds per person until an impatient Naruto intervened.

"Well what about me?"

"Naruto, you're a jinchuriki, the very thing they are targeting, just in case you are attacked, you'll be with Yamato and sensory scout Hinata"

"And big bark Bull" Pakkun added.

"Misaki and Kaede will team up together with Haruki, and since both Kiba and I are hound users, will each have are respective one. If you find either one of them, verify their location then return to this spot. Especially you Naruto, don't go running off ahead of us, Alright, let's head out, dismissed" Kakashi signaled and all at once the respective teams abided to their different areas, except for Misaki, Kaede and Haruki.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki wiped off the sweat off her brow, this charade is proving to be too tiring, even for her young self, suddenly a wind passed and whispered in Ayako's voice.

"It seems that Sasuke had recuperated enough from his battle with Deidara, with Konoha on the move after him, his doubling his pace, this would be your only chance to mark and stall him" Ayako said.

"Do you have any idea where he is now?" Misaki asked.

"They just arrived at the nearest Akatsuki hideout in the vicinity, it's up ahead on your two o clock , you should be able to reach it in no time" Ayako said.

"Yes, thanks Ayako" Misaki said and rushed past Ayako's message.

Up ahead, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were waiting semi-patiently and worriedly outside the cave for Sasuke, hoping, that despite their quest, Itachi wasn't in the cave. He had just battled out the clay bomb user Deidara from the Akatsuki and emerged victorious, but barely alive. It had only been a while and he hasn't even recuperated completely.

Karin, the sensory type nin of them all, was focusing on her energy into making sure that Sasuke was alive, barely even noticing that something had just passed the three of them.

"Did you feel that?" Karin asked confused.

"No, not really what is it?" Suigetsu asked bored whilst he was picking his ear.

"It felt like something just passed by" Karin explained.

"Probably just the wind, look if there was something that passed, we would have seen it" Suigetsu shrugged as he sat cross legged on the floor.

"You're probably right" Karin answered, brushing off her paranoia, more so than answering Suigetsu.

Meanwhile inside the cave, a rain of black feathers descended upon Sasuke as he had just finished the clone that Itachi had waiting for him, they were going to meet at the Uchiha Hideout.

"So the Uchiha Hideout huh, it's so like Itachi to be poetic" Sasuke quickly turned to look for the source of the voice, wondering when did she arrive and how did he not notice her, much less the three people outside, guarding the cave.

"How long have you been there?" Sasuke asked, standing a few feet away from his intruder.

"Long enough to hear enough" Misaki smiled playfully as she unsheathed her katana.

"I don't have time for your game" Sasuke tried to get past her, but by the time he stopped Misaki was already there swinging her katana at him, leaving him only enough time to block it with his own.

"This isn't a game Sasuke, I came here to stop you, you think killing Itachi will solve everything for you, but it isn't Sasuke. Don't you think this would be something you'll regret doing in the future?" Misaki held his might so she can talk some sense into him. Misaki only had to delay Sasuke and Itachi's reunion a little but the words she spoke, were honest words the came from her heart. After her fight with Naruto, and finally admitting out loud the feelings she kept sealed inside her (get it cause she's an Uzumaki? Sorry couldn't help it) it made her realize the truth in her feelings, that no matter what happens, not matter how dark it gets, and no matter how deep she hide it, her feeling for Sasuke isn't going anywhere, along with the memories they shared with it, the good, the bad and the bitter, and that she didn't want to have regrets, like the night she didn't beg Sasuke to stay.

That's why right now, even though she knew she had zero chance of stopping Sasuke in his blind race for vengeance, she had to at least try to stop him, hoping that maybe this time, maybe if she pushed a little harder, she could sway his decision.

"Don't make me laugh" Sasuke pushed her off with so much force, it sent her skidding across the floor.

"It's a little too late to be trying to stop me now" Sasuke sheathed his sword and formed a couple of hand signs.

"Then answer me this, would you have stayed if I had asked you to stay?" Misaki asked, a tear betraying its master as it ran down her cheek. Sasuke's eyes focused on the lone tear, and it instantly agitated him.

"Quit making jokes, you don't mean that much" Sasuke said coldly, collecting chakra at the palm of his hand to form a chidori sword, intending to end the source of his agitation.

But what was really the source of his agitation, was is Misaki, the tear, or her petty attempt to stop him.

What was it?

He could have taken his time to step back and answer his question.

But he didn't, instead he dashed towards Misaki with the intent to kill, telling himself that if his anger came from her then she must be the cause and that if she needed to be eliminated to get what he wants then so be it.

Or so he thought.

Misaki was about to counter, collecting chakra in the palm of her hands when out of the blue, she knew she had lost something, if felt like losing a limb. Misaki froze in her step, this can only mean one thing. Ever since she found out how to incorporate sensory ninjutsu with her flying god of thunder markers, she had taken a habit of placing markers on people she hold dear, so she can monitor their well being even if she was traveling across the continent.

And she had just lost the feel of Jiraiya's life force nor can he sense his chakra.

Sasuke slowed his step when he noticed that Misaki wasn't making any move to block him, but it was too late…

Next thing he knew was his chidori blade on Misaki's chest pinning Misaki down on the ground. Barely able to gasp for air as blood begin to pour from her mouth.

But it was her eyes, her eyes that made Sasuke freeze, not because of any sort of power, Misaki didn't have any form of dojutsu or whatsoever, but it was her eyes, her forgiving and understanding eyes, that even at death's door, it was him she was concerned about.

' _Like that time he left'_

"Sasuke!" Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu rushed to Sasuke's side, gasping at the sight of a red headed girl lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Who is she Sasuke" Suigetsu asked looking down at the dying girl, but when he didn't get an answer he turned to find that Sasuke was still looking at her, eyes filled with shock, like he can't bring himself to believe what was unfolding in front of him.

Misaki's vision grew blurry and dark as her strength began to wane, her eyes focused on Sasuke, crazed and afraid, she raised her hands to reach for him, wanting nothing but to comfort him, to ease him of whatever was ailing him, to take his pain from him. But just like that night, she couldn't touch him, she couldn't reach him, he was once again unreachable.

" _Sasuke"_ Misaki internally called for him, her eyes begging, hopping to be able to reach him.

Sasuke watched as Misaki weekly raised her hand from the pool of blood, motioning it towards her, almost as if she was trying to comfort him by reaching out for him.

All four of them jumped when a puff of smoke flooded the whole cave an in its wake revealing a growling dragon made out of water.

All four of them got ready to fight, but it didn't seem like the dragon was going to attack them, it didn't even seem that he noticed that there were others besides his caster, but this thing was big and he was dangerous, enough reason to be on guard at all times.

"Misaki!" The dragon exclaimed opening his mouth wide and…swallowing Misaki just as she lost consciousness.

"Waah it swallowed her whole!" Suigetsu gasped hiding behind Juugo as the dragon turned its head towards the group.

"Here it comes it's going to eat us too" Suigetsu began to shake, Karin would have too, if she wasn't focused on the dragon's translucent body housing Misaki.

The dragon's angry eyes were the last of what Sasuke saw before it disappeared, taking Misaki with him.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"There, everything's set" Kaede said as she finished setting up the tank that Itachi will be placed in after surgery for recupperation.

"All there's left now is their location. I'd like to thank you for your participation Kaede-san, it means a lot to me, and I've been meaning to tell you, I just don't know how to put it" Kazumi began to fidget in her seat.

"What is it?" Kaede asked worried.

"That I, Kaede-san I'm, I'm your-"Kazumi hid behind her own hair to hide herself from further embarrassment when her face began to heat up, going redder than Misaki's hair.

"Kazumi, are you okay, your face is kind off-" Kaede fussed over Kazumi who hid herself more and more.

"What she means to say is that she is your biggest fan" Natsumi decided to rip the band aid off herself and rid Kazumi of her suffering.

"Wait, Natsumi, I was just about to say that" Kazumi blushed, but she decided to man up. Taking the deepest breath she ever had, she bowed before Kaede.

"Namikaze Kaede-san, I am your biggest fan" Kazumi screeched shocking everyone in the vicinity, even shocking herself that she was capable of yelling that loud.

For a moment, stone cold silence filled the area until Kaede held back her head and laughed.

"I am honored to meet you too Kazumi!" Kaede said, patting Kazumi's head, everybody else took Kaede's lead and laughed at Kazumi's adorable gesture.

Alas, their laughs were short lived when Wani, a beast assigned to Misaki if ever she be put into a peril, god forbid, dying suddenly appeared landing on the ground with an earth quaking loud thud, his clear blue body made out of water almost red with blood. Wani threw his head back and regurgitated a Misaki covered in blood.

"She healed herself on the way, but I'm afraid she won't have long if we don't hurry" Wani growled and immediately Kaede and Kazumi began taking action, Kazumi tore at her clothes, and sanitized the wounds as Kaede immediately used her famous sutures to stitch Misaki quickly.

"Damn, the she's been stabbed through" Kaede panted, as of now the wound is the least of their worries, Misaki, despite her efforts of healing and her incredibly strong life force had already lost a lot of blood.

"S-Sas-su-ke" Misaki pulled stronger on her strength and gripped Kazumi's wrist.

"Uchi-ha Hi-Hide-Out" Misaki panted out before submitting to her unconsciousness.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

" _It's cold, is this what death feels like" Misaki thought as torrents of something unknown carried her aimlessly._

" _I'm sorry Naruto, I guess I wouldn't be able to witness you rise to be Konohagakure's Hokage" Misaki whispered out loud. She'd be lying if she didn't have regrets in dying, so she wanted to at least recognize them._

" _But I'm sure with the stubbornness of yours, everything thrown your way would be a piece of cake" Misaki comforted herself with the thought their friends who would be at Naruto's side in her stead._

" _Whoah, I wish I could have at least seen Hinata confess her feelings" Misaki thought out loud._

" _Well come to think of it, I wish I could have seen what Kakashi and Kaede's child might look like, it would have been cute. I wish I could see the look on Kakashi's face when they're born, could he keep a calm persona whilst mom gives birth?" Misaki suddenly paused, realizing that she had too many things she wished before her untimely death._

" _but then again, in this line of work, a timely death is more unusual" she said and even though she smiled, tears began to pour from her eyes as she entailed a seemingly endless list of wishes._

" _I wish I could have seen Kakashi and mom's children grow up, probably teach them a thing or two, I wish I could have asked Itachi what his reason was for killing his clan, I wish I could see Kazuhiko and TenTen finally come out in public with their relationship and stop denying it in front of everyone. I wish I could have seen Akihiko reunite with everyone, especially Kazuhiko. They were like brothers before I came in the picture. I wish I could have told Sasuke how I feel, how I still feel about him. I wish I could have been able to be there for Naruto as he rose to be the hokage, stronger than his predecessors like he claimed. I wish I could have helped Sai with relationships, I wish I could have seen Ayako and Gaara get married, I wonder if they'd have cute browless babies. I wish I could have seen Natsumi's face when she finally confesses her feelings, I bet she'll grow redder than my hair and I wish-" Misaki began to crying uncontrollably as she realized this new wish._

" _I wish I could have more time to see these things unfold" Misaki cried._

" _Misaki!"_

" _Misaki!" a foreign but familiar pair of voices called out to her, and suddenly her world went bright as shadows approached her._

" _Sorry, but as much as we're happy to be with you, you don't belong here, you still have a lot to go to Misaki, we're sorry"_

" _But worry not, we're going to be rooting for you, good luck Misaki, do your best"_

" _Yeah, fight Misaki" the shadows told her_

" _Fight!"_

" _Misaki"_

" _Fight"_

 _Misaki"_

" _Fight"_

" _Misaki"_

" _Fi-…"_

" _MISAKI"_

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"MISAKI!" Misaki opened her eyes to green eyes staring at her.

"Sakura" Misaki croaked out and instantly felt the coarseness and dryness of her throat.

"Wa-ter" Sakura quickly scampered the room until he was able to produce a glass of water, handing it to Misaki expectantly, who was only able to smile weakly.

"Sorry, I can't seem to move" Misaki revealed weakly.

"Slow and gentle Misaki" Sakura instructed, surveying Misaki's form, at first glance she seemed completely normal by now, unscathed, save for the stab wound that passed through her, however upon closer inspection, something has shocked every nerve in her body into numbness.

' _Misaki, what happened?'_ Sakura thought. They didn't really know what had happened with Misaki, all they know is that during the mission locating Itachi, she was split with Kaede, next thing they know the Kakashi receives a message from Kaede that they would have to return to Konohagakure first because Misaki was gravely injured. Long after they have returned, the details of what placed Misaki in a comatose remained a secret.

Apparently as soon as Misaki woke up, the medical staff have already informed Tsunade about it and not long after Misaki finished drinking her water, the door opened and in came the informed one, followed by Kakashi and Kaede.

"Sakura, can you excuse us for a moment," Tsunade asked sternly, and although Sakura wanted to defy her master an ask a lot of things, she bit her tongue and left the room quietly, closing the room behind her.

"How are you feeling Misaki" Kakashi asked standing next to her as Kaede sat next to her in bed, and the fifth hokage found herself standing at the foot of Misaki's bed.

"I feel fine, just a little sore around the chest, plus I'm still trying to regain control of my whole body" Misaki barely moved her fingers to prove her point.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Kaede asked wrapping and arm around Misaki.

"Well, just as Ayako said, I went to identify Sasuke's rendezvous point from the location she gave me. I…I tried to persuade him to stay and one thing lead to another, next thing I knew I was stabbed by his chidori blade" Misaki closed her eyes trying to remember the unfolding of events.

Kakashi, Kaede and Tsunade shared a meaningful look, maybe they had misinterpreted Sasuke's case, maybe it's better if they finally classify him as a rogue, especially since they realize Sasuke had a killing intent, even for Misaki whom held a special place in his heart.

"He wasn't himself, it was like he was blinded and scared, alone in the dark. I don't think he meant to do this much damage. I can still remember his face, it didn't look like a triumphant killing intent. I think he was expecting me to dodge, and I could have dodged, its just that-" Misaki's paused in the midst of her sentence, remembering something very important.

"Jiraiya-sensei, have you heard from Jiraiya-sensei?!" Misaki exclaimed, asking her question over and over. Tsunade took a deep sigh and closed her eyes, delivering the news won't easy.

"That is one of the reasons why we came here, Misaki, Jiraiya was killed in action" Tsuande revealed and just like that Misaki's ears was filled with deafening silence, so intense that she could almost feel it ringing.

Kaede noticed Misaki's eyes turn blank as she lowered her head, face hidden underneath her tresses.

"How, how did this happen?" Misaki asked in a small controlled voice.

"Jiraiya received an intel that the leader of Akatsuki is in Amegakure, who is currently having an ongoing civil war, so he opted to go alone before having a collected force of Konoha shinobi apprehending him."

"He was discovered and later killed" Misaki added, and the silence that followed after was answer enough her.

"How did Naruto take the news?" Misaki lifter her head, and once again received no answers, but the look of total sadness and worry on their faces.

"That bad huh-" Misaki muttered to herself.

Throughout the day, Misaki had been visited by friends one and all, wishing her well, and actively avoiding the nature of reason why she was placed in the hospital. Thank god for Sakura, who probably had spread the news and warned them about taboo topics. Honestly, she didn't know if she was ready to tell the truth of the stab wound that almost cost her life, she didn't even know if she wanted to share the information at all.

That night, Misaki finally regained her locomotor abilities and was sitting by the window when Kazuhiko arrived.

"Yow, heard you woke up this morning" Kazuhiko said, not even bothering to put up and excited and relieved face.

"Gee, I thanks Kazu, it's nice to know you're happy to see me" Misaki jested.

"Should you even be out of the bed," Kazuhiko questioned sardonically.

"So how are you feeling" Kazuhiko placed the basket of fruits amongst the other get well soon gift baskets.

"Well, considering I just had a brush in with death, I'm feeling pretty good" Misaki answered with that sentence for probably the hundredth time that day.

"I didn't mean that, I knew you'd survive, I don't believe you're someone who'd die for something as lame as a stab wound to the chest" Kazuhiko began.

"I meant how are you taking Jiraiya-sama's death" Kazuhiko asked. Kazuhiko saw her when they lost Hayate and when he saw Misaki's eyes went blank, Kazuhiko took her small frame in his arms and hugged her, comforting an upcoming sob she must have held in since finding out.

"Damn it, I told you Misaki it's bad holding things in, let it go" Kazuhiko patted her head and back as Misaki sobbed her heart out.

That night after Kazuhiko thought that Misaki had finally cried herself to sleep, he left, giving Misaki a chance to leave a shadow clone behind as she snuck out to buy popsicles.

Probably not the healthiest choice after waking up from a coma, but she wanted popsicles, twin popsicles, like the one Jiraiya always bought for her and Naruto when they were younger.

But when she got the popsicles in her favorite flavor, she couldn't bring herself to eat it. That's when she found Naruto looking lost sitting on the park bench not far from the convenience store.

Misaki smiled at the memories they shared with the toad sage and decided to share this one in his honor, so Misaki decided to open and split the popsicles.

"Let me guess, you wanted a popsicle too?" Misaki said standing in front of Naruto, offering the remaining half of the popsicle.

"Misaki" As soon as Naruto saw his twin, a wall serving as a dam for his tear broke and out came rushing the waterfalls. Misaki bowed to his level to hug him and comfort him, she realized, it might have been harder for Naruto with Jiraiya dead and her under coma. There were no outspoken words exchanged that night, but each other's comforting presence was enough for the other.

The next day, following the breaking of the code Jiraiya left etched on Fukasaku's back, Naruto decided to finally visit Misaki, but when he opened the door, Misaki was up and about, dressing up for travel.

"Where are you going, shouldn't you be in bed?" Naruto scolded, closing the door behind him.

"There is something I need to do Naruto, Tsunade-sensei told me that Jiraiya-sensei's body was never recovered, and I won't allow him to be depraved of a proper burial, a hero's burial Naruto" Misaki said sheathing her sword as the last of her necessities.

When Naruto still had that worried, unsure look, Misaki lightly hit his head.

"Cheer up, besides, you're the one always making these crazy promises to me, now it's my turn. I promise to bring back Jiraiya-sensei so we can give him a burial he deserves" Misaki offered her pinky, Naruto nodded and wrapped his pinky finger around hers.

"I'll hold on to that" Naruto confirmed.

"Wish me luck, oh and do me a favor, please tell it to mom Kakashi and Tsunade-sensei for me, thanks by" Misaki said as fast as she can disappearing immediately after, not leaving Naruto a lot of time to talk.

That night Naruto injured the beating of two incredibly strong women with incredibly big tempers who were both worrying big time for the stow away.

"MISAKI!"

Rumor said that Misaki's name was heard through out the village that night hidden beneath the sounds of fists pounding everything in its wake.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki's travel time didn't take long considering she used the flying thunder god to get to Amegakure, but actually getting to Jiraiya's body was the trickier part, he's body had already sunk so low in the water, Misaki won't be able to survive the pressure is she uses Jiraiya's marker to get to his body.

Good thing she knew someone who did.

"Summoning jutsu" Misaki slammed the her palm on the waters and poof came a water dragon.

"Misaki, it's nice to see you in good health, the others were pretty worried about you" the old water dragon growled.

"I heard you saved my life Wani, I owe you my life, thank you" Misaki petted Wani's nose, and placed her forehead on his nose as a sign of her reverence and gratefulness.

"But I am afraid I called you because I have another favor to ask of you" Misaki said and the dragon awaited patiently.

"One of my masters, was murdered by the Akatsuki's leader here, and his body had sunk so low, the pressure is already taken him in." Misaki explained.

"And you want me to retrieve his body, so he can have a proper burial?" Wani continued for Misaki, to which Misaki just smiled gratefully.

"Jiraiya eh, who knew he'd meet his end like this" Wani grumbled to himself before plunging down into the deep abyss.

Misaki then had a time to get a good look at Amegakure, the last place Jiraiya was seen alive in, and in it, lies his enemy, the one who brought him down, the same man who is relentlessly chasing Naruto for the tailed beast sealed inside of him. A bird uncharacteristically flew towards Misaki in the rain, and this could mean one thing, it's a message from Kazumi.

"Poor thing, you must be tired, here, thank you for your hard work." Misaki offered him a few bits of bread before reversing the summoning.

Misaki only had to read the first line before she electrocuted it to dust.

' _I can't believe they actually pulled it off, gu ss there really is a rainbow no matter how strong the rain may be"_ Misaki looked up to the dark rainy skies, letting the water wash away all her sorrow and grief.

In the midst of her thought, staring intensely at the very subject of her musings, Wani made himself known as he reached the surface of the water.

"Retrieval of Jiraiya's body: success" Wani growled, regurgitating Jiraiya's body. Just as she expected, the body was a…mess. It only had so few factors that can classify the body Wani recovered as Jiraiya, however, Misaki can feel Jiraiya, even in his death Misaki would recognize the essence of his being anywhere.

Misaki took out a small scroll and in it, took out a much bigger scroll she prepared specifically for this trip. Misaki carefully unrolled the humungous on Wani's back and released large cloths and wrapped Jiraiya's body, enclosing him in a cloth binding seal.

After that she sealed Jiraiya's body inside the scroll and covered the scroll with three seals.

"Don't you think that is a little overkill" Wani asked.

"I planned to plac even more, Jiraiya-sensei is one of the most powerful shinobi and also one with the most intel, so it's important that no one can get a hold of his body, that and I don't want anyone sullying the name of the great toad sage, Jiraiya the gallant" Misaki picking the scroll up as of it weighed like nothing to her.

"Someone like the likes of Orochimaru?" Wani asked.

"I don't think someone like Orochimaru can be killed only once. A man with his experience in warfare and his intellectual prowress, I wouldn't be surprised if he had some sort of trick, or rather several tricks up his snakey detachable head. Same goes for his cunning assistant,I wouldn't put it past him if he doesn't fall far from his master's carcass" Misaki answered.

"So what do you plan on doing next?"

"Something came up, sorry, Wani, would you hold on to Jiraiya-sensei for a while longer, I have business to attend to" Misaki said in a whole new serious tone.

"Of course, if you need him, you know how to get him" Wani dispelled the summoning, leaving Misaki in the middle of the sea.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

The rebirthed team Hawk walk on the peaks of the mountains, tranquil and peaceful, almost making most of their group guilty for having disturbed the calmness.

Yet, their target whom resided in the very tranquil place that they had just trespassed, was less than calm.

Erratic would be more fitting for a man like him, who talked in ridiculous raps. Unfortunately, his battle prowess wasn't as bad as his rapping. He was able to take Jugo and Suigetsu down without taking the fight seriously. Pretty soon, Sasuke stepped up to capture the eight tailed rapper himself, swinging his sword at Killer Bee, only to barely deflect an onslaught of attacks from his target.

"Quite stupid to come at me stupid jerk/ There's only been one chick to make me jerk/ Fast as lightning she leaves a trail of red/ The red flash of Konoha Misaki." Killer Bee rapped as he battled.

At the mention of the name all of a sudden, Sasuke's head was filled of images of Misaki lying there in a pull of her own blood, followed by several images of Misaki, ranging from ages, all of them an image of her dead.

Shaking his head he dodged one swing at him and pinned his own sword on the hole on the executioner's blade, inhibiting it from moving, using the momentum, he kicked the beefy guy in the chest before landing.

When they thought they had made progress when he stopped after his kick, they were very soon proven wrong when she just grabbed his notebook to write rap rhymes…in the middle of their battle.

"I just thought of an amazing rhyme, I feel good. So in order to thank you, I'll play with you" Killer Bee said keeping his notebook and unsheathing multiple swords, throwing them in the air, and catching them in specific places of his body.

"I'll give you a taste of my hook" Killer Bee said before he came at Sasuke, swinging sword for sword at an alarming rate, not even his all seeing sharingan can keep up, and when Killer Bee had paused from his attacks, only then did Sasuke realize the extent of the damage of the attacks he thought he had dodged. Gritting his teeth, he released his chidori and extended it to his katana.

Alas his plan backfired as Killer Bee confidently swung his own lightning infused sword, Sasuke once again remembered an encounter long ago, when something similar happened.

" _You seem to be forgetful nowadays Sasuke, I too am a lightning user, I can channel lightning attacks on me, compared to one of my sensei's electricity this is only a fraction" Misaki said and concentrated her chakra on her hands towards her swords the emanated strong electric currents._

An image of Misaki staring back at him blocked is view of Killer Bee the eight tails jinchuriki, making him fly like a butterfly and him stinging like a Bee.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Natsumi paced the hall whilst Yoko, Ayako stood on either side of the door.

"Where the hell is Misaki? She's taking her sweet time" Natsumi paced.

"Relax Natsumi, we don't even know if she woke up or if she's fit to travel, she did just almost die you know" Yoko reasoned with the hot-headed blue flame user.

"I'm sure Misaki is alright, she was able to reverse Kazumi's bird back" Ayako added. Both of them understanding that the reason why Natsumi was so high strung was because she was worried, it was after all their first time seeing Misaki, well, for the lack of any better term, dying.

"I am glad to know that I am well missed" Misaki made joined the others, with the assistance of General Mifune.

"Misaki what happened?" Yoko acted at once, taking Misaki's slumped form from Mifune.

"I think her transportation technique took a toll on her body, she immediately collapsed on the snow as soon as she arrived" Mifune explained.

"What the hell were you thinking Misaki, you were at death's door not too long ago" Natsumi scolded.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't know it would put that much strain on my body" Misaki sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

"What do you expect Misaki, you were down for the count not too long ago." Yoko said.

"Nevertheless, Let's get this over with, I understand why you would rush here, I would too I was in your shoes" Yoko said and assisted Misaki towards the closed door.

But they weren't able to pass through as of yet as Ayako stood between them and the said door.

"Shouldn't you be resting first, Misaki, we have time, this can wait you know" Ayako tried to persuade Misaki, but Misaki smiled softly at her friend, leaning to press her forehead against hers.

"Thank you for worrying Ayako, but I'll be alright, besides I have you guys with me" Misaki smiled one last time to assure Ayako and opened the door.

Before her stood a nostalgic vision.

"It's nice to see you again, never thought I'd be able to see this day" Misaki greeted with a sincere smile.

"Honestly I share the same sentiment"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% =o$**

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

What do you think! Chapter 19?

But anyways, Sasuke believes that he really had killed Misaki and his memories of her are hunting him! So, he believes that he just killed two people he used to hold so close and so dear, how do you think he will be able to deal with it, will it be an outcome for the better of the worse?

Lately these chapters feel like walking on thin ice, and as much that I am so excited to, I have to recheck if I am still on track because I tend to get carried away most of the time hehehehe. I mean I know it's a fanfiction, but I don't want to deviate too much it feels like their just another character carrying the same name, experiencing the exact same circumstances.

Hope you guys loved, it, always great to hear from you!

Until next chapter stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

This chapter would be told on Sasuke's side of the spectrum,

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 20:

"Honestly I share the same sentiment" Kurama Akihiko smirked back at his old friend,

"Just like you to get back to business the next day after waking up in coma after your brush in with death himself" Akihiko commented, he was away for quite some time, but some things just never change.

"Stop acting all cool and stuff, it doesn't soothe your arrogant ass" Misaki jested lightly making Akihiko drop the smirk in place of grinning.

"You bet, it's all thanks to me that this operation was a success" Akihiko reverted to boasting and praising himself making Misaki and the others sweat drop.

' _I guess he didn't really change that much too'_ Misaki thought.

"You're right, thank you for doing this for me, I know it's hard for you to leave your hiding place you old hermit," Misaki staggered from Yoko to Akihiko to give him a sincere, forgiving and long past due hug.

"How did you know where to find me" Akihiko asked, hugging Misaki back.

"I always knew where you were" Misaki answered back staring up at him, activating her marker on Akihiko strong enough so he can sense it on his shoulders where she placed it.

"Geez, always several steps ahead aren't you" Akihiko hugged Misaki back again before letting her go and assisting her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Akihiko asked, Misaki paused, knowing that if she doesn't address everybody's worry right now, it might prove troublesome later on.

"It's not a matter of what I want. I need to do this and if hadn't been for the urgency, I would not have realized how important doing this is, so thank you for your worry, but I'll be alright, I have to" Misaki said and opened the curtain before them that hid the rest of the room.

"Besides, it's been long past due, isn't that right Itachi?" Misaki pulled the curtain to the side, revealing the other side of the room where in Itachi lay recuperating.

"I heard you almost died, it's nice to know you survived the whole ordeal" Itachi said, once he got out of the recovery tank, Kazumi had told him about his and Misaki's condition, he was also not foreign to the reason why Misaki almost died.

"I guess I could say the same for you, didn't think we were going to be able to pull it off, but here you are, recovering better than ever." Misaki said.

Itachi lay there, unresponsive, answering in silence and letting the other end always assume his answer, so he always resorted to that. He just laid there, sitting unmoving on a bed, eyes shut, probably as a precaution too. Instinctively, he reached for his eyes, he had been reliant of the sharingan for most of his life, relying on its power to carry out missions more smoothly, even when his sight began to deteriorate, he relied on his eyes, it was bizarre to not be using it.

"Don't touch your bandages, we just ripped your eye out, besides I don't trust you with your eyes open" Akihiko said, helping Misaki to the nearest chair to Itachi's bed.

"Says the man who can cast a powerful genjutsu without needing an eye contact" Natsumi muttered as she 'bumped' into him passing by.

"Ripped my eyes out?" Itachi asked, of course it would be very hard to tell the function nor the exitance of your very eyes if you can't test it's presence nor its abilities.

"We had to take the other eye and leave it on the replica we left, Yoko figured that Akatsuki would need some kind of confirmation that it's you who died. But you're not going to be a one eyed man, so don't worry about it" Kazumi explained.

"Then whose eye am I carrying"

"You know him, surely you didn't think that I would be able to guess where you have hidden it" Misaki revealed. Itachi felt his body grow cold, but he didn't let any of if show, everything he had to feel, he had to feel it intrinsically and alone.

Deep breaths, Of course now he can be able to do it without breaking out in to the fits of blood inducing coughs.

"I know you probably have as much questions as we do, but in light of saving time, we're going to tell you everything, well of course I won't be able to, since I was basically out for the count most of the time. Nonetheless, our little heist began when Kazumi received news from one of our informants, he who shall not be named told Kazumi of your impending illness, and had only one way to save you, given the circumstances" Misaki began.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

" _Kakashi what happened?" Kaede asked, out of breath, she had of course rushed to the Hokage's office the moment she left Naruto in Jiraiya's hands._

" _Kaede, just in time, Misaki" Tsunade directed her attention to the red headed girl next to her._

" _What is it" Kaede asked, looking over Misaki, her hair disheveled, her eyes blood shot and her skin pale, this was the first time Kaede saw Misaki so unput together since the night Sasuke left Konahagakure._

" _We have a plan to track Itachi before Sasuke gets to him, but even if Sasuke did get to him, he many not have that time or have that strength to fight him off" Misaki revealed._

" _What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked._

" _Itachi, is sick"_

" _How grave is it?"_

" _Fatal, he's practically living off herbal medicines in the past year, his attacks won't be as strong, but their still lethal as it is. That being said, if he faces Sasuke in a match to the death, he probably won't make it" Misaki said gravely, everyone seemed to take the information a little more difficult than they thought they would have when they hear Uchiha Itachi, a deserter, the murderer of his own kin and blood is dying._

" _I know the main priority is to get Sasuke back home, but with your permission Tsunade-sensei, I would like to join a covert, bandless operation to save his life." Misaki said, her eyes full of fire and determination and stubbornness, they almost thought they were looking through Naruto's eyes._

 _Tsunade bit her thumb in silent thought, theoretically, with Itachi dead, Akatsuki will be one man weaker, making Naruto a bit safer, but this is Misaki talking, a girl whose top priority is to protect her twin at all costs._

" _Before I make this decision Misaki, I want to know, why? What is the reason that you would want to save Itachi this bad?" Tsunade asked, with a serious, I am not going to take shit from you look on her face. Kakashi and Kaede stood side by side, waiting impatiently patient as Misaki closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

" _Itachi's desertion remains a mystery to me no matter how straightforward the facts maybe. Itachi is a genius who had this pacifist outlook on life, what he did, I don't believe he would have done it if he didn't have a choice." Misaki began._

" _Misaki, I know it's difficult to accept, but people as brilliant as Itachi can easily cover up these types of things" Kaede countered._

" _Mom, I grew up as an outcast, with only two people outside our house to call friends, Naruto and Itachi. Back then Itachi was already the boy genius and I was your kid from some outsider, even if Itachi bullied me, nobody would believe me, it would be his words over mine. But he didn't, he treated me like no other, he told me his secret dreams and aspirations, I know him from his favorite food to what ticks him off. The massacre goes against everything he ever stood up for, so that is why even now, I still believe that there is a much bigger picture that we are not seeing. I know he can never reverse what he did, but could I, could we at least figure out why he did it?" Misaki poured out her heart and soul. Next to Naruto, Itachi had been like a brother to her, and what he did hurt her, and she considered herself a fool for still believing in his pacifism, but there was this nagging feeling that keeps pushing her to look beyond what was in front of her._

 _Tsunade turned her head to Kaede then Kakashi, Misaki's legal guardians, she had summed up her decisions from Misaki's words, but she wanted to hear from those who knew Misaki best. Noticing her master's gesture waiting for their statement, Kaede shared a look with Kakashi and squeezed his hand whilst nodding at him._

" _If I may, Tsunade-sama, I've been with Itachi during missions, and from my experience with him in the field, I agree that the massacre wasn't something the Itachi I knew would do, unless he was left with no choice" Kakashi agreed._

" _So, it's settled then, your mission: locate Itachi and bring him in alive" Tsunade ordered, and all three audience accepted their missions._

" _Any questions" Tsunade asked._

" _I know I am being too demanding, but I have two requests" Misaki said with a nervous smile silently praying to whoever deity watching over her to give Tsuande tons of patients for her life._

" _What is it?" Tsunade asked, with a popped vein._

" _First, I ask that my mission to preserve Itachi's life be kept a secret, at least tell the others it's a simple pursuit mission, other people might not react well with what I am about to do, and at worst case, some might intervene. I ask that at least until Itachi is removed rid of his illness, that the operation kept in secret, the second is that I'd like permission for my mom to join me in this mission" Misaki asked._

" _Well these is a reasonable requests, and the other" Tsunade glared at Misaki and her beating around the bush._

" _Well, this other request may seem less reasonable" Misaki laughed nervously, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead and took a deep breath._

" _In order to pull this off, we need to have a genjutsu user on our side, one that can rival that of a sharingan's genjutsu" Misaki said._

" _Wait, you don't mean?!" Tsunade exclaimd._

" _I want to solicit the help of one of my old friends, Kurama Akihiko"_

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**_

" _What now?" Kaede asked, she didn't like the idea of saving Itachi, the kinslayer, but she respected Misaki's decision and her reason behind it._

 _Misaki simply smirked and place her hand on her mother's shoulder._

" _Mom, these are my friends, they travelled with me during the time of my, well travels" Misaki introduced._

" _Kaede-san, nice to meet, you I wish we could have met on less grueling conditions, but alas, we are on a time table" Yoko approached the woman and Kaede nodded understanding the situation._

" _If that's all, I'll be on my way" Misaki saluted before disappearing through the flying thunder god technique._

" _Misaki briefed me for most of the part, so what happens now?" Kaede asked._

" _Ayako, Misaki and I will scour the area of neither Itachi nor Sasuke's location, whilst you and Kazumi prepare everything you need for the procedure, hopefully we have enough time before the brothers' fates cross. We're mostly relying on Misaki's memory of the two brothers and sheer luck" Yoko informed._

" _This procedure how exactly are we going to accomplish it?" Kaede asked._

" _Technically, we don't believe Itachi would receive treatment so we only have one shot at this, he'll inevitably cross paths with his brother, theoretically, Itachi would probably collapse and die before he can even finish his battle with a perfectly healthy younger brother, so we'll take this opportunity to snatch him put him on life support, transplant a new set of lungs, before fully resuscitating him, we only have less than 30 minutes to go through this procedure, that's why Misaki called for your medical expertise" Kazumi explained._

" _What do you expect to do with the Akatsuki? I doubt they'd just let a member die, with his body disappearing just like that, especially a member as valuable as an Uchiha" Kaede said, it was no secret that a lot of people coveted the power of the Uchiha clan's sharingan, especially since there are only two pairs in existence._

" _That's where I come in" a familiar voice caught Kaede's attention and she turned around to find the nostalgic face of a stranger or was is a foreign face of an old friend. Kazuhiko stood there, his long hair tied up in a pony tail, reluctant to approach._

 _Of course he was wise to approach Kaede without caution, even so, being right didn't save him from Kaede's fist down his skull, followed by a tight hug._

" _Stupid, you made us all worried" Kaede said, of course he did try to kidnap Misaki a long time ago to be an experimental breeding mare for Orochimaru, and Kaede doesn't know if she can look past that, but she knew Akihiko is probably the person angriest at himself for having done that._

" _Akihiko here will set a genjutsu around the place, whilst Natsumi replace Itachi's body with a corpse so we can at least delay Akatsuki's interference, and Sasuke's perception of what happened" Yoko said._

" _Don't you think Akatsuki is smart enough to confirm if the corpse is indeed Itachi's" Kaede asked._

" _We're going to take one eye and place it on the corpse, of course with the rarity of it, it would immediately presumed Itachi. If we plan to successfully extort Itachi of information, it's best if the world believes his dead, otherwise, the whole ordeal might prove to be too dangerous" Kazumi answered._

 _Once everyone was fully briefed, everybody proceeded with their own tasks with haste and care._

" _Yoko! Sasuke is on his way to see Itachi ahead of schedule, it seems that the Konohagakure teams assigned to look for him and Itachi are smoking him out" Ayako's voice was heard in the gusts of wind that flew by the entire place._

" _Where are they headed?" Yoko asked._

" _They're headed for one of the Akatsuki's hideouts right this instant, all four of them" Ayako said._

" _Have Misaki delay them, we're sill not ready yet" Yoko ordered in haste._

 _Once finished, Yoko had sent word to return to base of operations, and everything was going well, with everybody teasing Kazumi about being Kaede's fan girl when all of a sudden…_

" _She healed herself on the way, but I'm afraid she won't have long if we don't hurry" Wani growled and immediately Kaede and Kazumi began taking action, Kazumi tore at her clothes, and sanitized the wounds as Kaede immediately used her famous sutures to stitch Misaki quickly._

" _Damn, the she's been stabbed through" Kaede panted, as of now the wound is the least of their worries, Misaki, despite her efforts of healing and her incredibly strong life force had already lost a lot of blood._

" _S-Sas-su-ke" Misaki pulled stronger on her strength and gripped Kazumi's wrist._

" _Uchi-ha Hi-Hide-Out" Misaki panted out before submitting to her unconsciousness. Kaede took a good inspection at Misaki._

" _She's going to push through this, but the blood loss pushed her into a coma, she'll be out for the count for quite some time" Kaede broke the news as she and Kazumi place Misaki on a spare bed._

" _What are we going to do now, we were relying on her for quick transport, we only have a window of less than three minutes to transport Itachi's body, I am the second fastest traveler next to Misaki, but I am afraid Misaki is the only one who can bring Itachi's body from there to here in less than three minutes." Ayako whispered worried, but a huge growl gained their attention when Wani, who was ridding himself of water came forward._

" _I'll be very valuable for transportation, I can swallow you as I travel from place to place" Wani offered._

" _Yeah, you're the man Wans" Natsumi said with a thumbs up, meanwhile, everybody turned to Yoko who was biting her thumb, theorizing a contingency plan._

" _I got it!" Yoko exclaimed_

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**_

" _EEEEHHHH why do I get stuck with holding the corpse?" Natsumi's face was pale and ghostly from fear of the corpse._

" _Well, I'll hold the corpse for you if only I didn't have to erect an intricate genjutsu" Akihiko rolled her eyes at Natsumi's fear, who knew the fire breathing woman was actually afraid of something._

" _Why don't you hold it a little close, he doesn't bite" Akihiko teased earning him a flying ball of blue flame hurtling towards him._

" _I was kidding, geez you're just as bad as Kazuhiko on his period" Akihiko said. After that, the whole area was surrounded with silence, made Akihiko double think if Natsumi was still alive._

" _Hey Natsumi are you still alive, I'd hate to have to carry two corp-" Akihiko's mouth was covered and he was pulled back in the shadows as two mean dressed in black cloak with red clouds passed them, heading towards the Uchiha hideout._

" _Shh, Itachi and Kisame have arrived" Natsumi said, Akihiko calmed down as it was a friendly grappler, but he began to panic and squirm out of Natsumi's hands when he smelled the formalin on her hand, the very same hand covering his mouth._

 _As soon as he was release, Akihiko immediately began to cough and gag as comically and as soundlessly as he can._

" _Damn it, you held the corpse with those hands!" Akihiko yelled whispered and Natumi's just made a 'my bad face' accompanied with a peace sign._

 _Natsumi and Akihiko stealthily made their way through the shadows until they arrived at the inner portion of the hideout, yet they remained a good distance outside the main building, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, watching as brothers fought for their lives, to the death._

 _When Itachi collapsed on the ground, with a bloody mouth, that when they knew they had to strike._

" _Time Confusion: Time Stop" Akihiko activated his genjutsu that covered the entire area of the hideout._

" _Go, I can only keep this up at this scale for so long" Akihiko gasped, already a vein popping on his temple._

" _Okay" Natsumi rushed towards a frozen Sasuke and took Itachi's eye, place it on the cadaver and switched the cadaver in Itachi's place, all the while dodging a very active Amaterasu black flames that didn't care if everyone was at a time confusion genjutsu or not._

" _Got it let's go. Wani" Natsumi called out as soon as she made it to Akihiko's side, and right there the dragon swallowed them whole before disappearing, just as the same time Akihiko released the genjutsu._

 _And nobody knew any better about the switch that took place._

 _Once Wani had arrived to their headquarters, Kaede and Kazumi did their magic as the rest of the group waited. Once his new lungs were fitted in, Shisui's eyes was placed on Itachi's empty socket before he was completely resuscitated and placed in the recuperating tank._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK_ENDS+% =$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"All in all your transplant surgery went smoother than an emperor's pajama silk, thanks to Kaede-san, that's about the time, she had to go home to take Misaki to the hospital" Natsumi ended with a sigh. She began telling her part of the story standing up, but soon opted to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"That's an interesting metaphor" Misaki commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Come to think of it, I don't think it would have mattered that the cadaver we had was a good few inches shorter than you" Natsumi pondered.

"You basically took care of that yourself, your Amaterasu destroyed everything in its wake, which concerns me that it didn't spread farther, but the curious thing is that your cadaver wasn't in in the rubble, " Yoko wondered out loud.

"Jiraiya-sensei taught me a lot of ways to be able to counter an Amaterasu, but considering that no one besides the people who witnessed the actual fire know it was cause by Amaterasu flames, I'm guessing it was put out before it spread even faster, which narrows down to two possible scenario, one more ridiculous than the other, the ridiculous one is Sasuke being able to extinguish the fire himself, he's good, but he wouldn't be able to sum up that much chakra, and is just recuperating from two battles that nearly cost his life, so that leaves us with another crazy, but completely probable" Misaki smiled knowingly, and Itachi knew it notwithstanding his healing eye covered in bandage.

"What's the point of answering when you already know the answer" Itachi answered.

"I see escaping death didn't do anything for your love of answering with riddles, besides I don't know the answer Itachi, I do have a few theories about it, but is anything it only surfaced a few more questions, leading particularly to the time you hate recalling just as much as anyone, the night of the massacre" Misaki stood up, as she did, everybody stood and rushed to her side as she staggered, but Misaki held up her hands with a thankful smile before anyone can get to her.

Slowly, almost painfully, Misaki took a spot in front of the blindfolded Itachi.

"Ever since that night, all I could think about is think about is why, I figured I would have to force it out of you since you liked to beat around the bush whenever you don't like to talk about something, but at the end of the road, here am I an endless list of interrogation techniques all blackmailed from Kazuhiko all gone" Misaki smiled with a sad nostalgic glint in her eyes.

"You're a great shinobi Itachi, but to kill a clan of every single one of an elite clan with magic eyes would not be easy," Misaki began and reached out for Itachi's left hand, holding his hands in her small ones.

"That night, when I saw it, I couldn't bring myself to believe it, that pacifist, spacey Itachi who influenced me to stare at the skies in my free time would do it" Misaki added.

"So I didn't, at least that you wouldn't do it lightly, I looked into the reports of the night of the murder, all of it contradicted everything you stood for, you who wouldn't raise a finger until it was absolutely necessary, no more tricks, I just want to know what took my best friend from me?" Misaki said tenderly.

Everybody gasped and prepared to attack, except for Kazumi and Yoko who all signaled them to take a pause.

"There were a lot of instances where our paths crossed, and there were several times you could have killed me, including the one where you placed me under tsukiyomi" Misaki finally removed the bandages completely.

As soon as his bandages were removed, Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan breaking free from Misaki's hands reaching for her neck.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

 _Misaki closed the door to her room, and almost screamed in shock when a figure sat on an open window, windows that she never particularly unlocked much less opened. The only things that stopped her from screaming bloody murder and alerting the whole village was she knew the person._

 _"Goodness Itachi, you scared ten years out of my life" Misaki complained wiping a figurative sweat from her forehead as she approached Itachi, who wordlessly nodded and jumped to the roof on top of her room, in which Misaki silently followed. Itachi was one of the only people she would follow without questions or doubts._

 _"I heard you're advancing a year at the academy, impressive" Itachi said smirking to her as she sat down next to her, arms hugging her legs._

 _"Don't patronize, I'm not as good as you, Mr. I graduated-at-six-years-old-after-only-one-year-at-the-academy." Misaki joked, dramatically flailing her hands for extra effect, Itachi chuckled at her antics and ruffled her long red locks._

 _"You still treat me like a kid" Misaki pouted, but then laughed with Itachi. It was like that for a few more moments, them laughing with no particular reason like a bunch of idiots._

 _Once the laughter had died down, Misaki lied on the roof, staring at the stars. Stars were great, so is the sun and the moon, staring at them keeps your feet on the ground and reminds you how little you are, but at the same time enchants you with the constancy of their presence. It's a joined habit of theirs, staring at the skies, whether it be morning or night, it was unspoken but both of them knew they shared the same thoughts on the skies._

 _"Here" Itachi handed her a box, making her sit back up to take it._

 _"What's this?"_

 _"Consider it an advanced graduation gift"_

 _"Isn't it a bit too early? I'm just advancing a few classes, not yet graduating"_

 _"I know you are going to pass" Itachi said flicking her forehead, something he does out of endearment. Misaki decided not to press it any further and opened the box. It was a matching necklace, one that Itachi wears right this moment._

 _"Thank you" Misaki said wearing the necklace immediately._

 _"Looks good, besides, I'm probably going to be on a mission for a while so, I think giving you my gift in advance seems logical" Itachi explained and Misaki looked at him I question._

 _"Mission?"_

 _"Yeah, it might take a while, so can you do me a favor and look after Sasuke for me?"_

 _"Tche, I am insulted that you would think you had to ask." Misaki turned her face away from him feigning anger, but the next actions from Itachi caught her off guard. She felt his arms wrap around her entirety and kissed the top of her head._

 _This was the first time Itachi hugged her much less kissed her head, it should have been a happy moment._

 _'So why does this felt like a heart wrenching good bye?' Misaki thought as she reveled in Itachi's embrace._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK_ENDS+% =$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Everybody shot up, including Yoko and Kazumi but this time it was Misaki who signaled her hand once again to take a pause. They did as Misaki had signaled and surely enough, upon closer inspection, Itachi wasn't doing anything harmful to Misaki, as a matter of fact, he was holding Misaki's necklace, an exact same replica of the one he is wearing, the very same necklace he game Misaki years ago before he left.

"I think you left me clues Itachi, even from the other side of the spectrum you were trying to show me the way, and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to watch Sasuke like you asked me too, I failed, I'm sorry" Misaki smiled sadly and Itachi pulled her into an endearing hug.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

After Itachi's revelations, the kunoichi five stayed soon afterwards in order to convene and make a decision about Itachi's exposés, and though all of them knew that they need to make hasty steps, it wasn't a decision only they should make.

"So, it has come down to this huh?" Natsumi slumped on the table where in all five of them were gathered.

"According to Itachi, Akatsuki posses a threat we all could not have imagined" Kazumi said.

"It's important that we convince at least one of the kages to call for the summit" Ayako said

"Easy for you to say your kage doesn't break walls just because he feels like it" Natsumi sighed.

"Well, if its any consolation mine those, quite a bit of temper too" Misaki smiled.

"No matter how hard it may prove to be, this is a mission we must accomplish by all means, we'll have Akihiko stay here to guard and secure Itachi's genjutsu, Misaki, think you can erect a barrier for them?" Yoko asked and Misaki nodded.

"Good, right now Itachi is as important as the remaining jinchuriki, but ourt enemy remains oblivious to Itachi still being alive, as of now he is our trump card against the enemy, a card we can't afford to reveal prematurely" Yoko stood and dismissed the meeting.

Kazumi aproached Yoko and whispered in hush as Natsumi complained to Misaki about the raikage.

"Misaki come with, he wouldn't roast me as much as when he sees you there" Natsumi begged Misaki who sweat dropped at Natsumi's antics with a smile.

"I understand" in the middle of Natsumi's hysterics, Yoko and Kazuki finished their conversation.

"Misaki" Yoko called for the red head who approached closer.

"What's up?" Misaki asked.

"Kazumi thinks that it is in your best interest to stay here and recuperate, and I am with her on her on this" Yoko said.

"But, you just said this mission is outmost importance, I can't just stay knowing what can come down at any moment" Misaki countered.

"Misaki! With your current condition you'll only do damage more than anything, so rest" Yoko raised her voice, forcing Misaki to lower her ground. Yoko and Kazumi has a point, even the flying god of thunder which came so naturally for her nearly placed her in another coma.

"Don't worry Misaki, here drink this, considering your healing rate, this is would hasten it even more" Kazumi handed her a vial of suspicious looking liquid. Misaki had been the receiving end of Kazumi's medicine and as effective and as good willed as they may be, it still wasn't something Misaki would desire to drink.

"Thanks Kazumi, I would definitely drink this…after dinner" Misaki smiled a perfect, blinding even thousand watt smile and Kazumi and Yoko instantly knew that she wouldn't drink it.

"No, drink it now" Kazumi crossed her arms and Misaki instantly paled and began sweating buckets.

"Now?"

"Now" the two older women said in unison making Misaki gulp.

"Okay here it goes" Misaki's hand began to shake as she raised the vial to her lips.

"Here let me help you" Natsumi said putting Misaki on a choke hold with one arm and pouring the medicine down her throat with another.

Every fibre in Misaki's being tingled and screamed awakes as the slimy bitter liquid was poured into her system.

"So you got your ass left here huh" Akihiko said as soon as Misaki entered the room he and Itachi shared.

"I still need to recuperate in order to head back to the village" Misaki said wiping her tears from what Natsumi had done earlier as she sat down on the vacant chair in the middle of them.

"I'm surprised that the samurais let you come and go into their country as you please" Itachi remarked.

"Oh, we've been friends with the samurais for quite sometime now." Misaki began to get comfortable as she needed to in order to tell this story.

"After Orochimaru controlled Suna and attacked Konoha, we lost our sensei to the battle, after that things began to go south, Sasuke left the village and Akihiko was coerced by Orochimaru to kidnap me, and almost succeeded, mind you" Misaki mischievously winked at Akihiko who only shook his head in response.

"After that things just felt out of place, with Hayate-sensei dead and two of my closest friends gone, I felt out of place. So I resigned my apprenticeship from Tsunade-sensei, great as she may be, I don't think her style is for me, so I decided to look for my own, not really knowing what to look for, but I figured, I have to keep moving forward, and somehow I ended up here, and it seems, it wasn't only me, four other girls from different villages arrived that very same day, long story short, the five of us met and travelled together, forming an unlikely alliance between different villages" Misaki told them the summarized version of how the five of them got together.

"I still think it's a bit weird that five people from different villages could get along so quickly" Akihiko said picking his ear in the process as he sat down Indian style on his bed.

"Well, we didn't get along at first, of course, especially Natsumi, she hated me for the death of his uncle at Konoha at the hands of the Hyuga, until we found out that we had something interesting in common, all of us have someone we treasure, someone very important to us, and that someone also happens to be a jinchuriki. Shimizu Yoko of the Shimizu Gel user clans from Kirigakure, is the half sister of the six tails jinchuriki, Utakata. Hino Natsumi, the blue flame pyromaniac of Kumogakure, is the student of the Two tails Jinchuriki, Nii Yugito.. Isago Ayako from Sunagakure's clan of wind assasins, is the future bride to be, but don't tell her I told you that, of the host of the one tailed beast, and the current kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Lastly, this is something Itachi probably knows about because you have a little crush on Kazumi, and yes I noticed, no I'm not going to tell you how I know, but anyways, Moriya Kazumi, the miracle doctor of one of the best doton users of Iwagakure is the niece of Five tailed host Han" everybody paused to think about the revelation in Misaki's story, taking their time to soak in the information.

"That is the reason why you actively opposed the Akatsuki?" Akihiko asked with a raised eyebrow..

"Yes and no, of course that was 7our initial intention, but Yoko, she stood above as, like an older sister if you will, she had this idea that Akatsuki was so strong because they were a band of people, united by hatred, united by anger so much that they were able to see past the boundaries of society, that is why Akatsuki is prevailing because it doesn't need to divide and conquer, it will just conquer divided nations as it is, so Yoko believed that with our group, no matter how little we may do, we have to show that anger is not the only thing that can unite a group like that, Yoko wanted to show that to the world" Misaki practically placed Yoko on a holy pedestal as she praised her mindset and heart.

Itachi closed his eyes to smile, Misaki, even in her lost days happened to stumble upon a light that would lead her to a better road, and silently he pondered, if he had come clean to Sasuke, would he lead a different road?

"Itachi are you okay, do you have a fever, you know you're still under observation, transplant is no joke" Misaki asked feeling his forehead, his cheeks and neck for any signs of a rising temperature.

"No, I was just thinking how you idolize your friend so much, must be great that you have someone that looks after you" Itachi said.

"You know what drew me to Yoko in the first place? When I meet her, she kinda reminded me of you, and I know I haven't said it before, but I'm glad you're here Itachi." Misaki said hugging Itachi.

"O-kay awkward silence I wish you had told me to leave before you all started this mushy eeky talk about feelings and path" Akihiko grumbled pulling on his blankets and crawling completely under the blankets to lay down.

"You know if Kazu was here he'll just born those off, but you know what I'll do?" Misaki began mischievously.

"Sennen: One thousand years of death: Raiton torture" Misaki raised her index and formed a number two before coating her fingers with the weakest current of electricity she can manage and began tickling the crap out Akihiko.

"Misaki damn it you little shrimp stop" Akihiko rose from his blankets and began to lunge at her, but Misaki raised her hands and surrendered with an innocent smile on her face, one so familiar, a face she so often pulled out of the closet whenever she got in trouble for her mischief.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Days later, Misaki had decided to travel back to Konohagakure by foot and recuperate on the road, it was great seeing both Itachi and Akihiko, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that settled at the pit of her stomach, like some sort of parasite eating her from the inside.

Therefore after much debate and reassuring Mifune, Misaki set out by foot towards Konohagakure.

Or what was left of it…

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

Chapter 20 Ladies and Gentlemen!

What do you think of Itachi living, to be honest, I was very nervous about it, because his character is such a table turning, domino effect tumbling earth quaking type, I don't think he'll just live and not do anything about the chaos is about to go down, but I really really really wanted him to live, I think if anyone deserves to live in the whole show is Itachi, selfless, pacifist Itachi who always placed everyone before him.

Also what do you think about Kurama Akihiko coming back after being away for so long?

Another thing, I didn't realize that we have just passed the one-year anniversary of Namikaze Misaki! Where has time gone? Time to get serious cause things are about to go down for real!

Hope you loved it, stay tuned, as always you can always talk to me in the messages or reviews.

It's getting hot in here!


	21. Chapter 21

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 21:

 _Days later, Misaki had decided to travel back to Konohagakure by foot and recuperate on the road, it was great seeing both Itachi and Akihiko, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that settled at the pit of her stomach, like some sort of parasite eating her from the inside._

 _Therefore after much debate and reassuring Mifune, Misaki set out by foot towards Konohagakure._

 _Or what was left of it…_

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"EVERYONE PROCEED TO THE EVACIATION AT ONCE!" Kaede yelled, carrying a whole ceiling by pushing up a pillar, freeing the people trapped inside the place, children half pulled and half carried by their parents immediately exited the place, rushing to get as far away as possible from the battle.

"What about you Kaede-san?" several jonin approached Kaede as she threw away the pillar.

"Make sure the villages get to safety, I'll try to hold them off as much as possible" Kaede ordered stepping forward as two gigantic and fearsome looking creatures out of the fantasy book appeared before them.

"Kaede-san!" one of the other jonins yelled after her, but Kaede just ignored their insistence as she unbound the threads on her arms, letting chakra flow on it.

"I'll be just fine, you go on ahead" Kaede looked back at her comrades with a smile, a painful smile, a beautiful smile to try to cover up the lie. The jonins closed their eyes for a split second, to offer their respect and gratitude, a say a little prayer their comrade.

Once Kaede was sure that the people had gotten a good head start, she continued to step forward, staring at her monstrous opponents with a smirk.

"I've never dealt with opponents such as you, let's see how you dance wrapped around my threads" Kaede picked up from slow walking, until it accelerated to a fast sprint, dodging physical hits left and right.

"Measly attacks like that won't work on me! Fuin: Sutured binding Technique!" Kaede urging her tentacle like threads to wrap the chameleon in a mummy like fashion.

"Your next" Kaede landed before the giant panda and the opposing parties raced on each other at full speed, but at the very las moment, Kaede yielded and ran up the giant panda's arm, sending her threads everywhere.

"Ninpou: Thousand stiches, raze of death" Kaede jumped from the slowly toppling body parts to land on the floor.

But little did she know what await her on her landing.

An invisible force wrapped itself around her, but once she this force knew she won't be able to escape its hold, the force didn't remain invisible as color began to return to its surface, a snake whose body lead to the chameleon's tail end.

"You were able to escape the seal, doesn't make you anymore formidable" Kaede yelled with all her force trying to push the snake wrapped around her, but the snake only wrapped itself tighter and forced her on her knees as a man with straight long orange hair and multiple piercing on his face and body approached her.

' _Pain'_ Kaede thought, recalling the information that had been shared in the hokage's office upon the report of Jiraiya's death. Kaede glared at the man leisurely walking towards her, trying to swallow the feeling of dread and fear, focusing on how she would be able to finish him, or if she had away of extracting something for him that would be purposeful.

But when the man latched his hand on the top of her head, she felt her entire body turn ice cold, literally feeling her everything being tugged and held on.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what is his location?"

"What is the location of Uzumaki Naruto" the man asked in a deep voice and instantly Kaede's fears were turned into purpose, at the mention of his nephew's name.

"Like hell I'll tell you anything" Kaede growled at her captor and fought harder to break free from imprisonment. In reality, all she knew was Naruto left to train, but she didn't know his location. However, it wouldn't hurt to stall this guy into thinking that she knows and buy more time for her comrades to get away safely.

Upon Kaede's resistance, Pain's human path began to pull at her essence, but Kaede was a hardcore fighter, even at a spiritual level, she fought her captor, sort of like playing tug-of-war against the death reaper.

"You ain't getting rid of me that fast" Kaede pulled as hard as she could, but Pain was running out of patience and pulled back, ultimately tugging Kaede's soul from her body.

It was an inexplicable feeling, as a medic and as a shinobi, she wasn't new to death and most especially dying, but the feeling of actually being separated from your body was not something she would want to experience again, not that she would, of course it meant that she died.

' _Misaki, thank you, even though I was the one supposed to be looking after you, you ended up looking after me.'_ Kaede's eyes began to close, but she fought harder to stay up, with only the memories she shared with Misaki flashing before her eyes keeping her up.

' _Kakashi, I'm sorry, I have to cut our life together short, but my love what a marriage it was"_ Kaede smiled one last time as the last thing she saw was Kakashi and her memories of him.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

" _This is nice and all Kakashi, but won't we get in trouble with Tsunade-sensei?" Kaede asked tying the obi of her yukata as she opened the door of the adjoining room where Kakashi awaited downing his own version of a dress down._

" _I'm sure she'll understand" especially since I did ask for her permission before deciding on it, but then again, the message didn't really have much room for being denied Kakashi thought as Kaede sat beside him._

" _So now what? What do we do?" Kaede asked, Kakashi raised an eyebrow, Kaede is an in denial workaholic, who gets fidgety whenever she has time on her hands filled with doing absolutely nothing._

" _You do know that the first part of relaxing is not having to do anything right?" Kakashi jested earning him an elbow in the guts._

" _Shut up, no one is as good at taking your time as you" Kaede popped a forehead. Kakashi chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Kaede to ease her down._

" _Yeah yeah, no need to get yourself worked up, miss workaholic" Kakashi gently cooed, massaging Kaede's shoulders._

" _I'm not a workaholic-ohhh that feels nice Kakashi" Kaede's temper soon dispersed as Kakashi placed pressure on a knotted muscle._

" _See, now you're relaxing, why don't we have a massage then hit the onsen" Kakashi pulled Kaede up leading her out of the room without getting any permission from her._

 _Unbeknownst to them once the couple was gone, an army of people entered their room carrying sweets and roses and candles. By the time they returned from their pampering, their once plain room became a honeymoon suite that would bring any young bridezilla in a jealous fit._

" _Kakashi what the hell is this?!" Kaede exclaimed, her first instinct was to ransack the sweets, but her shinobi instincts are instructing her to take a step back and asses the situation because this things can prove to be quite dangerous, especially when they were both taking a detour just right after a mission outside the village._

" _I have no idea, but I think this may answer your question" Kakashi held up two pieces of paper that he was reading._

 _One said:_

 _Compliments from one of out finest patron._

 _The Second one said:_

 _Enjoy my gifts hihihihi_

 _Followed by a sorry drawing of his Jiraiya's face making a thumbs up._

" _Seriously that old pervert" Kaede sighed and began to eat and enjoy the feast and the sweets, taking the recent turn of events surprisingly calm._

 _Meanwhile during their dinner feast, Kaede couldn't help but notice how fidgety and highly anxious Kakashi seemed, through out the meal, he loaded his plate with a lot of things even with things he usually hated and barely touched his food._

" _Is everything alright Kakashi, you seem so tense, considering you were the one to drag us down here to relax, is something bothering you?" Kaede asked, Kakashi looked here in the eyes for quite a long moment before simply standing up and offering a hand to Kaede. Kaede looked at him and his hand incuriously then finally sighed, and humored Kakashi, by doing as he was suggesting, through gesture._

 _Kakashi opened the door of their room and lead her outside, dragging her through trees and grass wordlessly._

" _Where are you taking me Kakashi?" Kaede asked and all she got from him was a simple shh. There was no moon that night, it was dark, and if wasn't for their kick ass ninja sense it would probably be impossible to maneuver through the forest._

 _Until finally Kakashi stopped and faced Kaede, holding both of her hands in his._

" _What are we doing here Kakashi?" Kaede asked._

" _Shh, just stay silent for a little while" Kakashi replied._

" _You know, you've never shhhed me before and got away with it, you've done it twice tonight so this better be good" Kaede warned, Kakashi chuckled and kissed her forehead, the touch of his warm lips on her skin made Kaede realize that during their walk in the dark Kakashi had pulled down his mask._

' _This is rare, he pulled down his mask outside' Kaede thought as she waited patiently for Kakashi to say or do anything, literally anything that isn't just standing still and staying quite._

 _Slowly, one by one, little lights began to flicker all around them, until they were surrounded by thousands of little flickering lights floating all around them. Their lights were small, but together, the lights of the fireflies illuminated the field of flowers around them,_

 _Kaede's mouth gaped in awe, she had travelled far, had seen far more beautiful things, but nothing had put her in awe more than this had, maybe because she didn't care for it at that time, didn't appreciate it enough, or maybe it felt more special because she had Kakashi here with her._

" _It's beautiful" Kaede looked back to Kakashi whose mask-less face was staring right into her._

" _Kaede, there is something you have to hear" Kakashi began and pulled her closer in his arms, taking a deep inhale, savoring Kaede's scent._

" _Whenever the sun goes down, and everything goes, dark, but still there is the moon to give us light, and even when the moon is covered and hiding away behind the clouds, light always finds its way no matter how small. I promise to be there for you, no matter how dark it gets, as long as there's light, I will love you, and this is a promise I like to make. In the life we chose, mortality is expected to be low, but I choose to spend the rest of my life, my days, no matter how short it may be with you." Kakashi vowed, leaving Kaede teary eyed._

" _Oh Kakashi" Kaede, raised both of her hands and reached for Kakashi's face…_

 _Only to slap them on both sides._

" _Do it properly you cool slick talking white haired old man" Kaede said and Kakashi laughed, he pulled away from Kaede and knelt on one knee, taking out a box that he had been carrying since they left the village for their mission._

" _Namikaze Kaede, would you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives, as my wife?" Kakashi proposed, and Kaede nodded, tears in her eyes, she tried to say yes, but the eruption of emotion in the base of her throat left her speechless, so as soon as Kakashi had slipped the ring on her finger, she made sure to show him how she felt and tackled him into a hug, sending them both on the ground._

" _I love you, you cool slick talking white haired old man" Kaede pressed her lips against his, his skin warm against hers as they shared this moment, with a thousand fireflies to witness it._

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$FLASHBACK_END*_-+%0*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Meanwhile, stuck in the rubble, Kakashi used up the last of his strength, the last of his life to use Kamui in order for Chouji to deliver the information they recovered from battling the enemy. Exhausted and in pain, he didn't realize this is how he'd meet his end, his body began to grow numbs as he looked up into the skies.

' _It was a pretty good life, sorry to cut it short Kaede'_ Kakashi thought one last time until his world finally turned black.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki's face contorted in pain as she clenched her chest, something bad was happening to Konohagakure and her sensors are reacting, sending her into fits of actual physical pain, but it was nothing compared to the blistering dread, her whole being felt like it was being pulled apart and torn in so many pieces, too much that it sent her to her knees.

"What is going on?!" Misaki panted as she struggled to get up, she needed to get to the village and she needed to get there fast.

"I need your help" Misaki pushed herself up and made a series of hand signs.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Pain hovered above the village, if Naruto isn't in the village, he'll make him come to the village, so raising his hands, he directed his energy towards the village.

"Almighty Push" he said and in that instant an invisible yet powerful force began pushing everything away beginning from the center pushing far to the edges of the village, destroying everything in its wake, turning everything the people of Konoha cherished and treasured into rubble.

Amongst the rubble, a smaller versions of the great slug, Lady Katsuyu ejected the villagers from her body that served as their protection from the brunt of Pain's almighty push. One of which was Haruno Sakura, who is seeing the impact of Pain's wrath for the very first time.

"Wha-What the heck is this?!" Sakura was lost for words, not knowing what to say or even how to react on what just happened, Konoha, beautiful Konoha, along everything she had known was just gone…

"Naruto…Misaki….Please, just.. NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, wishing, hoping that by some miracle they would hear their plea and rescue them from the darkness of Pain.

Almost as if some deity heard her pleas, a humongous puff of smoke materialized in the middle of the now valley, subsiding and revealing three gigantic frogs, on big one standing on top of the middle frog and a man that looked to be…

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped, a mixture of joy and relief and hope overfilling her.

"What the, where the heck are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around his surroundings, they were supposed to be summoned to Konoha, but looking around, they were probably no where around Konoha, they were most likely standing in the middle of…

…nowhere.

"Ma, I though you were going to summon us to Konoha, where the hell are we?" Fukasaku asked as his toad wife Shima jumped up to join them.

"Take a good look around you, we ARE in Konoha" Shima replied with a serious face, everybody did as she told and took one good look at where they were standing, the sight of the Hokage Rock, a vision of the first hokage as a symbol for the hokage's duty.

"What the? Who would do this?" Naruto asked, eyes furrowing into a confused frown.

"I think you already know the answer, who would do such a thing? I sensed his chakra he's here" Shima answered. Naruto's frown slowly turned from dumbfounded one into a frown of loathing, pure and unadulterated loathing.

"You saved me the trouble of having to look for you" Deva Pain landed before Naruto and his team, his own party following not long after, but before they can even clash, a blonde figure emerged standing in between the opposing parties.

"I am the fifth hokage, how dare you trample on the jewel, the dreams of my predecessors! I will settle this now, once and for all, as the hokage!" Tsunade declared, her eyes filled with angst.

"It appears you know about pain, however, my business is not with you, my business is-" Deva said, sending Asura Pain to take care of Tsunade in one fell swoop.

If it weren't for Naruto's interference.

"-with me" Naruto finished Deva Pain's sentence just as he finished with Asura Pain, plunging his senin chakra infused rasengan, destroying it at contact.

"The hokage shouldn't bother themselves with the likes of a guy like him why don't you just sit back, relax and have some tea Ba-chan" Naruto said.

In that instance several puffs of smoke surrounded the whole valley, one landing next to Naruto, as it settled the cloud revealing the arrival of a comrade.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Misaki greeted in her arrival, along with twelve, other worldly looking people, dressed in a manner of clothing as ethereal as their looks.

"You're late Misaki, I though you were never going to show up" Naruto welcomed Misaki with a determined nod.

"My bad, I think living under the same roof as Kakashi for so long will have adverse effects." Misaki sweat dropped, scratching the back of her head.

"On a serious note, everyone, please spread out, assist the villagers who are yet to evacuate out of the rubble, and if necessary heal them, please lend me your strength" Misaki humbly instructed her twelve companions who all turned to light and apparated out of vicinity.

"Namikaze Misaki, you have proven yourself to be quite a thorn on our plans" Deva Pain said at the sight of red headed kunoichi who had more than enough encounter with the organization.

Misaki didn't miss Pain's verbatim, the way he used the word our plans, considering he is the leader of the Akatsuki and its other members are his soldiers, following his cause for the benefit of accomplishing their own causes. It seems that there is a much more sinister puppeteer behind the puppet that is the Akatsuki.

"I do my best to please" Misaki smiled purposely irritating him, as she knelt next to a Tsunade, who was barely standing her ground.

"You did amazing Tsunade-sensei, if it wasn't for you, none of the villagers would have survive, why don't you get some rest sensei, Naruto and I will take if from here" Misaki helped Tsunaed up, placing her arm on her shoulders.

"If that is the case, take Katsuyuu with you, she'll be useful since she has intel on the enemy" Misaki gently helped Tsunade up Gamakichi's arms and took Katsuyu who divided herself into two on her arms. Fukasaku took one as he jumped up, intending to stand by Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Deva Pain called his attention.

"Pain, let's settle this" Naruto announced, the remaining paths of pain forming into a well-coordinated formation. Strategically, formations were created taking each individuals' strengths and weaknesses and placing them where it would most benefit them, so Misaki paid great attention to it as she unsheathed her sword. Because of her injury, she couldn't use flying god of thunder without collapsing, so she would solely have to rely on her speed today.

"Gamakichi! Take Tsunade-nobachan to someplace safe!" Naruto instructed the youngest toad.

"Gotcha!" Gamakichi received his orders, tucking the hokage more securely in his arms, knowing the gravity of importance of the package he carries.

"Granny, leave it to us, tell everyone in the village to stay put and not help, it'll be difficult to fight while trying to cover for them" Naruto strongly instructed.

"Understood," Tsunade nodded at the two children, thinking very deeply when exactly did they surpass their predecessors.

Once the hokage and her guards have left, Naruto turned to his sister.

"Misaki, I know this isn't the right time to ask, but ever since I gained the ability of the sage, I could feel everyone's chakra, Kakashi-sensei, Kaede-baa, are they out on a mission" Naruto asked, Misaki stared intently at Naruto before lowering her head and closing her eyes, she didn't want to lie, but she also couldn't bring herself to voice out the words, because coming from her own voice is always the beginning of realization and the painful acceptance, but she couldn't accept, truthfully, she didn't know if she will ever learn to accept.

"Mom, Kakashi, Kazuhiko, Shizune, and countless others, we have to honor their names as soon as we get done here, so let's not keep them waiting" Misaki answered opening her eyes her eyes to look back at her brother, determined eyes, that reflected identically on Naruto.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Naruto agreed tightening his hitae-ate, whilst Misaki swung her katana to warm up. Pain was first to attack, having been bored of waiting, Animal Pain ran to them, summoning his beasts towards them.

"Misaki" Naruto called out to her and Misaki nodded. Misaki pressed her feet on the ground and launched herself as fast as she can, surpassing the summoned beasts whilst Naruto and the giant toads took care of them.

"Misaki, be careful, their eyes are linked, so it might be difficult to look for a blind spot" Katsuyu advised emerging from Misaki's garments.

"Sounds like a piece of cake, we'll just have to show them something they won't be able to see" Misaki said and shifter her whole body into a higher gear of speed, swinging down her sword to the closest Pain, Preta Pain.

"Misaki, be careful to use, ninjutsu against him, he has the ability to absorb ninjitsu" Katsuyu informed Misaki mid battle.

"Got it" Misaki acknowledged and focused on using her katana against Preta Pain, swinging her sword in a pace the naked eye would not be able to keep up. Meanwhile, the three toads have taken the battle against the summoned beasts leaving Naruto time to face the vacant Pains.

"I'll finish you off with my new jutsu" Naruto created two shadow clones, each one amassing chakra in his single hand.

"I see you have acquired sage mode, mastering the same jutsu as Jiraiya-sensei" Deva pain commented lightly.

Misaki, who finished Preta Path, imbedding her sword in his heart after raining down on him like a rainfall of blade summersaulted her way back to Naruto's side.

"Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto repeated, skeptical about what Pain had just called his master, the master he killed.

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki voiced out the turmoil within them.

"Yes, I also learned the art of jutsu from him, he was once my master, making us sibling disciples. The three of us should be able to understand one another, we all share the same master, and should be able to understand each other, focusing on the goal our master so desired; peace" Deva Pain revealed to the twins.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto raised his newly perfected Futon: Rasen Shurinken with the help of sage mode.

"Look around you, look at what you've done! There is no peace that would thrive from this, no kind of peace will ever spring from a sowed hatred." Misaki answered.

"You're only looking at a tree and not the whole forest, you don't know the true meaning of peace, so surrender now and let yourself be captured Uzumaki Naruto, your death will result to peace" Deva Pain urged, pushing Naruto's buttons even further, making him yell with a newly refreshed anger, throwing the incredible mass of chakra towards the group of pains.

As expected, all have seen it coming, so all five of them were able to get out of the way of the astounding justu, however none of them could have foreseen the jutsu expanding at one point, resulting to the demise of Human Pain.

The collision was just as impressive, as the incomplete Rasen-Shurinken, monopolizing everyone's attention, so Misaki took this opportunity to slip into the debris of smoke and dust.

"Deidara was right, he doesn't listen" Deva Pain pondered out loud.

"You're wrong you're the one who doesn't listen, you're the one who doesn't understand peace, you're the one not seeing the bigger picture, you're the one who is putting Jiraiya sensei's dream to the gutter" Misaki appeared from the wreckage enumerating her qualms with every swing of her sword, both quick and heavy, Deva Pain was barely able to defend against her attacks with a metal rod from his body.

Meanwhile, Naruto fought with Animal Pain who lunged at him as soon as everything had settled calling upon more beasts to deal with. The giant toad begin to have a problem with their battles as one of their opponents the dog from the other world, kept multiplying every single time it is hit.

"Chief Toad" Naruto exclaimed as their battled turned tides against them when the mutts have finally outnumbered them. Misaki pushed away from her current opponent, stabbing her katana on the ground to give her hands room to make signs.

"Summoning Jutsu" Misaki slammed her hands on the ground, making smoke give way to two dragons who sprung out of nowhere, one of which is Wani the water dragon and Ryouto a hot-headed dragon whose body is covered in flames.

"You called Misaki" Ryouto groaned, dancing around Misaki.

"I need to borrow your strength, my friends need your help, think you can handle it?" Misaki asked.

"Tche, your uncertainty is an insult to our prowess" Ryouto flashed off, quick on his feet, or rather his tail to get into battle.

"Wait Ryouto, geez" Misaki face palmed at the haughty dragon.

"Be careful those creatures, they-" Msiaki didn't get to finish her sentence when Ryouto cried

"Whoah, there is more of them!" Misaki sweat dropped, and Wani just sighed shaking his head at his counterpart.

"Fear not Misaki, I will keep him in line" Wani assured, before going off to battle himself.

"Naruto, they'll only be able to hold the enemy's summonings down, you have to finish that Pain to finish them off indefinitely" Misaki instructed before pulling her katana from the ground, swinging a few times then attacking Deva Pain, Katsuyu had informed her during the ruckus that it was that pain that caused that much devastation, but for some reason he was utilizing taijutsu, something is holding him back, all the more reason to finish him

Out of nowhere, a phenomenon that caused the ground to shake and rubble to rise from the ground separated Misaki from her foe.

Next thing they knew, Gamabunta sat idly still in its place and they were people less in the battlefield. After a short moment of confusion on where the two had gone, and explosion occurred inside Gamabunta's mouth.

After that, it wasn't a big surprised when he excreted two people from his mouth, one already disposed of.

Animal Pain has finally fallen, but it wasn't without price, Naruto panted as he stood, already rid of his sage mode.

"Naruto!" Misaki called to her brother in worry, without the sage mode, there was a huge handicap, at the sight of an advantage, Deva Pain abandoned his fight with Misaki and quickly went after Naruto.

"Oh no you don't" Misaki was quick on her feet, kicking Deva Pain a few paces back from getting to Naruto.

"I'm drawing the line here" Misaki cut the ground with her sword, literally drawing a line making it clear to Deva Pain the she will spoil his every plan to get close to Naruto, just as she had done for the past few years.

That didn't stop Deva Pain as she met Misaki blow for blow in an attempt to get to Naruto.

"Misaki! Get back, I'm going to release my Rasen Shurinken" Naruto warned his sister and Misaki did as he asked, jumping back a few paces to stand next to him.

Once Misaki was at a safe range, Naruto threw his technique without hesitation. This was it, this was the shot that would finish their battle.

Imagine their shock when Preta Pain, unscathed and kicking jumped infront of Deva Pain to absorb Naruto's Futon: Rasen Shurinken.

"What the heck, I though we'd finish that guy off?" Naruto grunted.

"I though so too" Misaki whispered more to herself, turning her attention to the specific Pain that was always behind the lines, out of imminent danger, standing beside a giant weird looking head with mouth wide open.

"It seems that the is the key player Pain," Katsuyu exclaimed emerging from their clothing.

"You mean the one who can resurrect the dead?" Naruto asked and mini Katsuyu nodded.

"Well that would explain why he's the highly protected Pain, despite the fact that he isn't the Pain that could bring the most devastation" Misaki wondered, picking up her sword swinging it and placing it on her shoulders.

"But that's just it, the Pain who can cause most devastation is the Pain who is pulling everyone's legs. Maybe be he won't, maybe he can't, either way he isn't the time of person to let a fight drag on for his amazement, we must finish this as soon as we can" Misaki concluded.

"But if we're going to go anywhere, we have to finish that Pain" Naruto referred to Naraka Pain.

"Misaki, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Naruto asked after their silence, and Misaki nodded and threw a couple of smoke bomb causing the area to be covered in, well colored smoke.

The three remaining Pains waited for what the twins had in store.

The smoke was forcibly steered out of the way as a Rasen Shurinken , hurdling through moving towards its intended target. Naturally, Pain activated his ability and absorbed the justu,, the transformation jutsu, revealing the real Naruto who was able to tackle Preta Pain to the ground.

If that is the real Naruto, where is the red head? Pain thought, but his linked eyes didn't have time to act on his question as a Rasen Shurinken, a real one this time made its way to him, leaving him with only one option.

He activated his magnetism justu and just like that, he extinguished Naruto's specialty attack like he was blowing out a candle.

Naruto should have been nervous, this should have been the time he can gloat, but instead Naruto simply covered Preta Pain's eyes with his arm and smirked at him.

"We're not yet done" Naruto and Misaki yelled in unison as Misaki descended from the air, a mass of her own special chakra leading to a type of rasengan she can only muster.

"Relentless Rasengan" Misaki landed her jutsu on the back of Naraka Pain, pinning him down with her rasengan, 'killing'him instantly.

"Alright! Two more to go!" Naruto cheered, raising his fist against Preta Pain whilst Misaki lunged her sword, intending to take down Deva Pain.

They were going to make it…

They were supposed to make it…

They could have made it…

If it wasn't for the split-second difference, in an instant the siblings were pushed back by some incredible, invincible force, sending Naruto skidding to the ground and slamming Misaki against the far wall.

Deva Pain's eyes focused on the red head, the famous red flash of Konoha, inheriting the title from the fourth hokage, whose speed resembled hers so closely, so fast that you can only see flashes of their bright hair behind. If there was anyone who would be able to evade his technique, it would be her, but she didn't, or maybe she couldn't. He slid out a couple of metal rods as materials to test his theory.

Misaki coughed and panted as she tried to separate herself from the wall she was pushed in. Her body ached allover, she probably broke more than a few bones, something internal was probably bleeding, her wound felt like it was being pulled apart into a fresh wound and her head is spinning, probably a concussion. Misaki hasn't even began to pull herself from the rubble when Pain, who was staring intently at her raised several of his metal rods aiming them towards her. Misaki's eyes widened, she can't even move let along dodge those rods.

Naruto's eyes widened, everything was moving in slow motion, like the scene before him was imprinting itself into his memory.

"MISAKI!" Naruto screamed for his sister as the rods inevitably buried itself in her body, pinning her to the wall, staining it with her blood.

Misaki let out something that resembled half yell half scream as she felt the rods burying inside her, through her to the wall behind her. It was painful, but if he really was aiming to kill her, he'd go for something more vital, like her internal organs, her heart, even her head, but instead he made a show of hitting her in her limbs, if anything, she'd be able to die out of blood loss, but she really wouldn't really be in any imminent danger unless Pain pulls out the rods, then she'll probably bleed out to death.

"Misaki!" Naruto stood up, intending to run to her aid, but the look Misaki gave him when she raised her head, made him stop in his tracks.

"I'm fine, Naruto, he didn't hit anything important, listen to me, you need to focus on the battle he regained his power now, so focus" Misaki encouraged, he won't let Pain have the leverage of using her to get to Naruto.

She needed to get out of this, but getting out will just be the beginning, she wouldn't be able to help at her current state of health. She has no choice but to utilize her chakra, with her pinned on the wall it was the perfect opportunity to meditate.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but can you hold the fort for a little longer" Misaki closed her eyes entering a tantric

Misaki's eyes snapped open when she felt a force tugging at her chest, breaking her concentration. She saw Naruto give into the Kyuubi's hateful chakra faster than he ever has before.

"NARUTO!" Misaki screamed, trying with all her might to break free from her imprisonment, ignoring her body literally be torn apart. She didn't care how much pain it would cause, compared to Naruto being enveloped in the burning malicious chakra it was nothing.

Misaki struggled and watched as Naruto surrendered his body to the Kyuubi's powerful hatred.

"Naruto stop, listen to me, it's Misaki snap out of its Naruto please" Misaki begged helplessly. As Naruto's in his nine tailed mode began to go on a rampage.

Misaki caught sight of Misaki's unmoving form on the ground, she was breathing, even though it was faint, she was still alive, so that's why Naruto was so distraught that he went on a rampage.

"Idiot doesn't even know how much he feels about her. Calm down Misaki, calm down, nothing will come out of it when you panic" Misaki calmed herself, resuming her meditation.

Naruto and Pain had taken their battle someplace else, so Hinata was safe for a little while, but who knows for how long. Silence enveloped the area, and after a while, the rods imbedded on Misaki one by one began to fall from her body on its own.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"What was that?" Sakura gasped as she along with her companions experienced the earth shaking brunt of the explosion in the distance.

"How is Naruto doing?" Sakura asked the byakugan use Ko, who was keeping track of the battle using his visual prowess. Ko in turn tried to find the right words to describe what he is seeing.

"Naruto, no, the kyuubi is having a rampage, he's currently battling Pain at six tails." Everybody turned to see Misaki appear behind the rubbles, carrying an unconscious Hinata in her arms.

Everyone gasped in surprise, because Ko who was tuned into the battle had entailed Misaki being stabbed and pinned to the wall by multiple rods after being slammed with the same strong force that destroyed the village of Konoha.

But that was the thing, Misaki stood before them completely unscathed and besides from that Misaki's face was covered with some sort of markings, and those eyes, Sakura had never seen Misaki's eyes like that, like and eagle's eyes that could spear you with one look.

"Naruto went berserk when Pain he thought Pain had killed Hinata, " Misakis explained laying the girl down in Ko's arms.

"Hinata-sama"

"Don't worry she's asleep now, I've healed most of the damage Pain didn't really do much damage, my best guess is that he was trying to pull Naruto's leg, but that's the least of our problems, right now it may prove to be beneficial, but it would stay that way for long, I must go back and try to snap him out of it. Suzaku" Misaki called out and instantly and ethereal looking man with red hair.

"What is it Misaki?" Suzaku asked as he materialized next to Misaki as she looked to the horizon from the cliff.

"Are the villagers safely evacuated?" Misaki asked.

"We're almost there, the others are tending to them as we speak" Suzaku answered.

"That's great to know, if it is alright, I would like to borrow your strength for another reason, you're the only one I know who would be able to withstand the heat of the kyuubi's chakra" Misaki humbly asked.

"Understood" Suzaku then disappeared into the air once more.

"Sakura, you and the others reach the evacuation too, it won't be safe if the battle finds it way here" Misaki instructed.

"What about you, We have to wait for Yamato-taichou, it's dangerous" Sakura warned her friend. Misaki stopped in her tracks and looked back to her friend, smiling.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll be alright, Kyuubi or not, this is Naruto we're talking about. See you later" Misaki smiled before jumping down the cliff, but resurfaced standing on top of a majestic, gigantic bird.

"Let's go Suzaku" Misaki and Suzaki together charged towards where Naruto and Pain were.

Suzaku hovered over the aftermath the battle between Pain and the Kyuubi dominated Naruto. The damage was outstanding and both can only imagine the devastating battle that took place.

"They totally changed the landscape" observed looking far and wide, but there was no sign of the two. If there were any villagers to return, they wouldn't even recognize the face of their homeland.

"You'd think that someone who can cause this much devastation would be easy to find" Misaki who was standing on Suzaku's back was pulled by a tugging in her heart, stronger than it was earlier, making her fall on her knee.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Suzaku asked in worry.

"It's Naruto, I think he went into eight tails mode, we have to hurry" Misaki urged and Suzaku flapped his wings moving along the wind as fast as he can. Suddenly the sunlight was blocked by something big and continuously growing, almost like its trying to form another planet in itself, causing and eclipse like effect.

"There!" Misaki pinpointed, feeling it before she even saw it, a cloaked Naruto rampaging his way out of the planetoid.

"Hold on tight Misaki, I'm going to go at my full speed" Suzaku warned and flew faster towards the growing rock.

"Capture the Nine tails: Complete" the last Pain standing said, but it was to a prize, using planetary devastation took a lot of strength, so he was incapacitated for a while, not that it matters, it would near be impossible to escape his planetary devastation.

Until rods of golden chakra sprung from the ground just as an incredible shadow of a bird passed him.

"I'm not going to let you interfere" Misaki announced as they flew higher towards his jutsu.

"Naruto!" Misaki called out as she rode on Suzaku's back, Naruto, in his tailed beast form had been trapped in a prison like technique. Misaki, together with the beast of exerted all means possible to get him out, blasting rocks with fire, digging holes with water and air, and moving earth itself but to no avail, Naruto's prison going bigger and bigger, blocking the sun.

"No, no NO!" Misaki said running on Suzaku's back then simply jumping off, landing on a rock that would soon take part in Naruto's imprisonment. Misaki formed chakra in her hands and punched the planetoid, using her bare hands to dig for her brother herself. Suddenly,nine chakra tails emerged from the rocky prison, revealing Naruto, no the kyubi so close to his emergence, finally starting to take flesh.

"NARUTO!" Misaki screamed out with tears in her eyes, golden chakra chains emerged from her body shooting towards Naruto, the chains going through anything and straight towards Naruto's insides, then wrapping around his whole body, restricting him from doing any more damage, to himself and to everyone else.

As soon as the chains made contact, Misaki forced her way inside Naruto's conscious. It was her first time entering Naruto's psyche, usually, they would meet halfway, but the case was different this time, because this time she needed to invade his mind, something she too is uncomfortable doing regardless of who the person is.

"Suzaku can you get closer?" Misaki asked of her comrade, she needed to be as close as possible if she was going to go anywhere with her intentions. Compared to her, kyuubi lived within Naruto, so he already has a home base advantage.

AS if that wasn't hard enough, the planetary devastation jutsu kept repairing itself, so she too was digging through rocks herself.

"I thought I already made it clear, I won't let you hurt my BROTHER!" Misaki yelled, finally reaching Naruto's mind, but that was only half the battle. Once she got inside she was met with a cold dark labyrinth of a prison.

"Naruto, all this time, you wouldn't let me in, because you didn't want me to see this" Misaki whispered feeling her way through the darkness, feeling her way to her brother, which wasn't difficult, even in the dark labyrinth like this, and it wasn't because of the marker she had on Naruto. Ever since they were children, before they even knew they were related, they were always able to find each other.

Misaki felt him before she heard him, and without a moment's hesitation, she ran towards him, ignoring the overbearing cesspool of emotions that chocked down her throat, the closer she got to Naruto.

When she got there, a pool of black surrounded the waters around Naruto, Misaki tried to reach for him, but was pulled back, causing her to slam face first into the watery floor. Misaki pushed herself up, but the pulling didn't stop, which can only mean that the kyuubi from the surface is fighting against her seal.

She pulled harder on her chains, tightening her grip around the physical kyuubi as she struggled to stand up.

"Naruto don't do this, this isn't who you are NARUTO" Misaki literally begged and crawled her way towards Naruto screaming her heart out, but her voice was lost against the taunting and coercing who already dominated most of him.

It was already a losing battle, but if there is something they had in common is that they don't give up. Though her whole strength was focused on keeping the kyuubi at the surface still, exerting extra effort she reached for the last of her strength, she stretched an arm towards Naruto, a yarn like chakra emitted from her arms, reaching out and wrapping itself on Naruto's arm, the arm that was about to destroy the seal.

"Naruto, remember who you are! Aren't you supposed to be the number one prankster of Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen's biggest fan, rival of Uchiha Sasuke, the child of the prophecy of Jiraiya-sensei, the future hokage who is going to surpass all of his predecessor, remember you are Uzumaki Naruto!" with great effort Misaki violently pulled Naruto's arm away from the seal, her words reaching his heart, as his eyes were no longer the angry red eyes of a fox, but the blue eyes he shared with his sister.

"Misaki!" Naruto turned to find Misaki was being pulled down by the dark waters as soon as she finished her monologue, the same black matter wrapped around him waist down, keeping him from going anywhere.

"Misaki!" Naruto yelled in dread panicking as the las of Misaki's luscious red locks disappeared under the opaque waters.

Suddenly something, or rather a someone grabbed him like a sack of potatoes and freed him from his restraints, landing them both down to where Misaki was last seen.

Reaching down, the stranger grabbed a hold of Misaki like she was just beneath the surface. Worried, Naruto rushed to his coughing sister's side but only one thing ran in their mind

Who was the stranger that rescued them?

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

Ladies and gentleman, boy and girl alike, may I present Chapter 21!

I've been watching Naruto over and over again whilst writing so I can sequence the events and actions as close as possible, and I think Kishimoto-sama is beginning to rub on me, having flashbacks in the middle of fights, familiar anyone?

Anyways hope you enjoyed it so far, I know I have been having the time of my life writing this for you guys,I cannot believe that is has already been a year since I posted the very first chapter of the first book, how time flies!

So I wanted to take this time to thank you guys, to those who have been with me since the very beginning, to those who take their time reading this fanfiction, to those who message and review their thoughts about the stories and to those who believe in this fanfiction, by favoriting and following it, thank you guys, you bring so much joy to my life, thank you guys love lots!

Also, I'm planning on taking on a fanfic with a lighter load, more on rom com, and I have narrowed down the choices to two, between Gakuen Babysitters: Kashima Hayato because they have cute babies and Hayato has this cold hot vibe going on and Ore Monogatari: Sunakawa Makoto, because of his good looks and the sincerity of his friendship, but I'm leaning towards the latter because it's seems very exciting and fun to work around a character like Takeo, so to anyone interested, which one should I pick,? What are your thoughts, message or review, me of your thoughts, thanks love you.


	22. Chapter 22

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 22:

" _Misaki!" Naruto turned to find Misaki was being pulled down by the dark waters as soon as she finished her monologue, the same black matter wrapped around him waist down, keeping him from going anywhere._

" _Misaki!" Naruto yelled in dread panicking as the las of Misaki's luscious red locks disappeared under the opaque waters._

 _Suddenly something, or rather a someone grabbed him like a sack of potatoes and freed him from his restraints, landing them both down to where Misaki was last seen._

 _Reaching down, the stranger grabbed a hold of Misaki like she was just beneath the surface. Worried, Naruto rushed to his coughing sister's side but only one thing ran in their mind_

 _Who was the stranger that rescued them?_

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Misaki wiped her mouth to get rid of the nasty taste of the black water as she looked up at their savior trying to figure out how he could have saved them from _within_ Naruto's conscious. Observing him silently, it didn't take long for Misaki, or even Naruto to deduce who was standing before them, although they both recognized the person before them correctly, each twin had different knowledge of this person.

Unruly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a coat that says the fourth hokage, he wasn't really trying to hide who he is. She stared with wide eyes, mouth agape trying to process everything, not really knowing what to say.

But really who would know what to say in a situation like this.

Both Misaki and Naruto were offered each hand to help them stand up and gain their ground as they looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"You, you're, you're the fourth hokage" Naruto muttered.

"Namikaze Minato" Misaki informed him, hoping that he might connect the dots in his shock.

"I worked into the seal spell hoping that I would appear within your psyche should the seal be broken to the point you sprouted to the eight tail, I really wanted to avoid that since I had no desire to see you again… Kyuubi" Minato explained the situation of his visit beyond the grace, finishing with that sharp look on the nine tailed beast.

"But then I did look forward to seeing my son as a young man, what's more is I get to see my daughter as a young lady, so the odds are still in my favor" Minato smiled at them. Misaki's heart felt tighter as a burst of emotion surged in her chest, this time she didn't bother to hide the tears as they spilled from her eyes.

The twins were in such a shell shock that a terrifying being stood by them threatening their father, but all they could ever care for at the moment was the man before them.

"Isn't that right? Misaki Naruto?" Minato once again smiled at them.

Meanwhile, Naruto had heard Minato call them his children, he just still wasn't able to believe it, could it really be this man before them, revered fourth hokage who gave his life to save the village their father.

"Whoah, Naruto, my name, how come the fourth hokage knows my name" Naruto asked out loud as Minato called their attention.

"Well, I am the one who name you after all, you are my son" Minato informed him with another one of his smiles.

"Son then that means, I'm, you're-" Naruto couldn't seem to finish his sentence, a word both of them never had the chance to call someone with.

"He's our father" Misaki validated, Naruto's lips slowly turned upward as his own tears came running down his face, intertwining his hands with Misaki, gripping them hard.

"Our father, he's our father, the fourth hokage is our dad" Naruto repeatedly, as if it was Misaki was the one he was trying to convince. Misaki chuckled as Naruto's antics as she continuously humored him with affirmations.

"Loud fellow isn't he, why don't you say we go someplace quite" Minato snapped his fingers and instantly they were somewhere far away from the kyuubi, and in a completely different, lighter more peaceful place.

"Huh, where are we, did we go somewhere" Naruto looked around.

"No, we're still inside of your mind Naruto, this, this is your mind, this is the feeling, this feeling is what I usually feel when we reach for each other's thoughts" Misaki explained.

"The third hokage didn't really mention much, I guess he wanted to suppress as much information about the ninetails as possible, if people were to find out you are my son you would have been in great danger," Minato said.

"Dad" Naruto called to Minato, head hung low, the very gesture of Naruto calling Minato father for the first time made everyone's hearts burst.

Of course, until Naruto acted out in instinct and buried his fist into Minato.

"Naruto" Misaki gasped, placing her arms around his shoulders as Naruto's whole body began to shake.

"Why did you seal kyuubi inside your own son? Do you know what I went through because of that? All the grown ups scorned, and I couldn't make any friends. Then Misaki and I were separated, Kaede-baa had to raise Misaki on her own because she couldn't tell anybody who are parents are, because of that the people thought lowly of them, but then Misaki and I became friends and decided we are going to make people accept us so we worked very hard, we met Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, and I was happy because they helped us grow stronger, but because of the kyuubi a group called Akatsuki came after me and Misaki placed herself on the line to protect me so I had to train even more, but then the Akatsuki came and killed my friend, and uh -ARGH what am I even saying, am I supposed to be happy or mad, I don't know anymore" Naruto burst into an angry monologue, almost like a child complaining to his father, Misaki cried harder as Naruto poured his heart out to their father.

"How old are you?" Minato asked his children.

"16"

"16, you've probably been through a lot, it must have been hard for the two of you, I am sorry, and I supposed the after putting my children through that, I have no right to act like a father and apologize" Minato offered his heartfelt apologies, but the twins had already began to dry their eyes.

"It's alright now" Naruto said.

"After all, we are the children of the fourth hokage, right" Misaki smiled and Minato can almost feel his wife's presence with them. He didn't expect for the twins to grow up looking like their mother and father, and act in vice versa. Naruto looked at lot like him, but is so like his mother in so many ways, and Misaki grew up just as beautiful as her mother, but he could almost see himself in her.

"Naruto, I sealed half of the nine tails chakra inside of you and the key of the seal to Misaki, because I believed that one day, you'd be able to control its power with each other's help, because you are my children" Minato said.

"And there is a reason why I did this, when the kyuubi attacked the village on the day of your birth 16 years ago, I learned something," Minato began, and both twins focused into the conversation a bit more.

"There was a mastermind that manipulated the kyuubi to attack the village, and a powerful one at that. It would require a special kind of power to go up against such an opponent, I believe he will attack the village once again" Minato revealed, this information instantly electrified the gears inside Misaki's head as she pinched her chin in deep thought staring at the unending ground.

" But, Konoha is already destroyed!" Naruto revealed almost ashamed to inform his father, the fourth hokage who had given his life to protect the village.

"Yes, I know I have been watching from inside of you, I also know about Jiraiya-sensei" Minato informed him.

"So, what it Pain that attacked the village years ago?" Naruto asked.

"No it wasn't him" Minato answered.

"Then who was it,?"

"A man from the Akatsuki, a man with a mask, back then he read every action I took, he's no ordinary ninja," Minato said and the wheels in Misaki's head went on overdrive as everything began to click in place.

"It now makes a lot of sense, we all thought that Pain was the head honcho calling the shots of his foot men, it turns out there is a sinister puppeteer behind all of this" Misaki wondered out loud.

"Yes, he is probably just using Pain" Minato said.

"No Pain has a grudge on Konoha, he said long ago his own village was wiped out like ours" Naruto said.

"Used someone as strong as him" Naruto yelled.

"That's the thing Naruto, this puppeteer was smart enough to recognize Pain's powers, and zero in on his hatred was used as a tool to manipulate him, look back Naruto, at his actions and compare him to other members of the akatsuki, he was purposive and didn't take any unnecessary action, he managed to destroy the whole village but the count of lives lost doesn't match up for the physical devastation, he was doing everything he can to finish the battle as soon as possible, and he dragged his and your battle away from the evacuating village, looking back all his casualties were shinobi who were uncooperative, not so much of a collateral damage." Misaki explained. Minato smiled, impressed by his daughter's observations.

"As long as there is shinobi in the world there can be no peace, Pain questioned you about peace, but finding the answer will be difficult, Indeed it was Pain who had struck down Jiraiya-sensei but the chaotic world of the ninja which gave rise to Pain is no less guilty, to be a ninja is to confront hatred, each and every one of us battles hatred, Jiraiya sensei entrusted you to find a way to end this hatred"

"Still I can't forgive Pain, there's no way… Fourth hokage, tell me what I should do?" Naruto asked.

"I am afraid I don't have the answer Naruto, you must find it out for yourself" Minato answered.

"If ero-sennin don't know it and you don't know it how am I supposed to know? Everyone is expecting too much, I am not like Misaki, I am not a genius and I am not a great ninja, and-" Naruto was cut off when Minato placed his hand on his head and Misaki elbowed him in the gut simultaneously.

"Naruto I believe in you" Minato earnestly said, making Naruto freeze, he looked to his father then to his sister who nodded with a smile.

"You really believe I can do it?" Naruto asked.

"To be a parent is to have undying faith in one's child" Minato smiled removing his hand from Naruto's head then caressing Misaki's face, removing the stray tears that were left unwiped. Misaki placed her hand on Minato's hand and clung to what little time they had together.

"Well, it's almost time for me to go I will repair the seal once more, but this would be the last time" Minato said and used his free hand to seal the kyuubi in place once more.

"Konoha can be rebuilt, I'm counting on you two" Naruto and Misaki stared at their father as he began to vanish.

"Hey Dad, don't worry about it, Naruto may not be smart but he's very strong willed, so he'll get there no matter what. And tell mom, not to worry too much, mom, I mean Kaede-kasan took care of us, did you know that Naruto copied Kaede-kasan for his sexy jutsu, she misses you too, oh and she's married to Kakashi now, finally, I'm hoping that they will have a lot of cute kids so that I can take care of them like they took care of me and and-" Misaki panted, there was so much to say and so little time as she watched their father, memorizing everything about him, how his touch felt like, the sound of his voice and his gentle smile that he wore as he slowly disappeared in front of their eyes.

When he did, the twins dried their eyes and looked to each other with eyes filled with determination that can rival their father's.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

In the surface Pain watched form within his cage as the rampaging nine tailed puff into nothing but a smoke, leaving a Naruto standing on the surface of his planetoid, staring back at him with his senjutsu eyes. Misaki, who had exhausted all of her sage mode approached him on Suzaku's back.

"He's exhausted from using that technique, but I sealed him in place just in case. As of now we're safe from his attacks, but he's also safe from our attacks." Misaki recapped Naruto when all of a sudden the planetoid began falling apart, so Misaki snatched Naruto midair and Suzaku safely delivered them on ground.

"Thank you Suzauku, I wouldn't have done it without you" Suzaku transformed into his human-esque form and nodded at them with a smile before disappearing into a ball of light.

"Huh, I guess evacuation was complete, thank god" Misaki pondered, catching the remains of light left by Suzaku, at the mention of the villager's safety, Naruto became hyper aware of his surroundings in sage mode, gripping his jacket he turned to Misaki in shock as he looked around.

"Where are we, what happened" Naruto asked looking off into the distance where the battle was just was" Naruto asked, thankfully, Misaki wasn't subjected to his questions as lady Katsuyu sprung from his collar to explain everything. Hearing this, Misaki felt Naruto's mind fill with dark thoughts so she raised her sheathed katana and tapped Naruto on the head.

"Idiot, stop thinking dark thoughts, and use your sage mode" Misaki said with a blank face, he gripped his jacket tightly with the amount of relief.

"Hinata?!" Naruto asked.

"Yup, she's alive and kicking, so why don't we hurry up here, so you can see for yourself." Misaki said with a smile, Naruto cried rivers of relief upon hearing Hinata was alright.

 _Does he seriously not know how much Hinata means to him?_ Misaki thought raising an eyebrow, but she shrugged.

"Misaki, I'd like to finish this fight on my own" _you've done as it is, thank you Misaki_ Naruto thanked his sister, what Misaki did for him, had the seal been successfully broken, Misaki could have died with him with her conscious inside of him, to enter his mind forcefully even as Naruto was near the ninth tail, putting complete faith in him, just as she always had.

Misaki smiled and nodded before making a few hand signs.

"Unseal" Misaki said and released pain from his current prison. It wasn't long after that Naruto was finally able to take down the last and final path of Pain. Pretty soon they found themselves going towards the real Pain's hiding place. Misaki thought back to the time where Naruto had stabbed himself with Pain's rods, she didn't know what he saw, but it probably wasn't something good, because despite Naruto's request on finishing the battle alone, he asked her to come but rejected the notion of reinforcements.

It came to Misaki that Naruto doesn't need help fighting Pain, he needed someone who would stop him from making a premature decision because he was too angry, he needed someone who would stop him from killing and destroying what was left of Konoha if he ever so gives in to the nine tails once more.

Misaki doesn't know what he's planning to do, but it wasn't the first time Misaki followed Naruto blind, that's just how much faith Misaki puts into Naruto.

"Naruto! Misaki!" the twins stopped in their tracks as they were halted by the party of Inoichi and Shikaku.

"The fact that you're here, does it mean that you have defeated the final pain?" Inoichi asked, the two in question looked at each other before looking down.

"It doesn't matter who won or loss" Naruto seriously, Shikaku regarded the twin's posture as to what could have happened leading them to act out of character.

"What happened?" Shikaku asked and when Naruto replied that he couldn't explain in words, Shikaku turned to Misaki who simply shook her head.

"Look, We're going to see the real Pain, please don't follow us, we need to go alone" Naruto strongly requested.

"Naruto, you know where the real Pain is?" the byakugan user asked.

"Yeah, we found the real Pain's body through sage mode, when we pulled out a rod we felt him" Naruto explained.

"I see but you want to go alone what's going on?" Inoichi asked, there has to be a good reason why these two were requesting such a thing.

"I just need to confirm something" Naruto replied.

"confirm, what is it?" Inoichi pushed, his emotions was raging, they were trying to get to the man who caused such devastation to the village.

"I want to talk to the real Pain" Naruto answered.

"Talk, we're way past talking now, we're all grateful that you've defeated Pain, but it's too far out to settle with words," Inoichi chastised.

"Then tell me, once we have destroyed Pain, his minions and the village and everything else connected to the enemy, will it 'settle'' things?" Naruto yelled back.

"What good will taking do? He is our enemy who destroyed Konoha, we cannot forgive him," Inoichi shot back, Naruto was about to yell back when Misaki outstretched her arms in front of Naruto to tell him to stop talking.

"Talking does a lot more than yelling, that's for sure, and what you feel right now, It's reasonable and understandable because we too feel the same way, but acting rashly under intense emotions is what got us here, we're trying to prevent it from ever happening again. And if that doesn't work, I think Naruto deserves a word with the real Pain after he just took down all of them" Misaki said with determined eyes, it doesn't take someone of their caliber to notice that if they are still not allowed to push through, Misaki will hold them back whilst Naruto continues with the trip.

"Then-"

"Inoichi" This time, it was Shukaku who stopped his comrade from pushing through with his thoughts.

"Let's do as they say and let them go alone" Shikaku said.

"But Shikaku-"

"Misaki was right, they were the ones who stopped Pain, they have every right to speak to Pain, besides I'm sure they have their reasons, otherwise Misaki would have stopped Naruto on her own, Just let them go" Shikaku explained

"Thank you Shikaku ji san" Naruto left without another word.

"Sorry about that and Thank you" Misaki bowed in respect before leaving to follow Naruto.

Once they reached a seemingly normal large tree, Misaki went ahead and waited for Naruto at the trunk. From a far it did look like a normal tree but looking closer it wasn't hard to tell that it was made out of millions of pieces of paper.

 _I wonder how many papers they needed to make this_ Misaki thought as she unsheathed her katana.

"Naruto, I'll go in first" Misaki instructed and Naruto nodded, knowing that Misaki only intended to be some sort of buffer between Pain and him. Once Misaki is certain that Naruto will stay behind her, Misaki split the tree façade revealing the very hideout of the leader of the notorious group.

When the blue haired kunoichi made a move forwards to attack them, Misaki had already anticipated her reaction to their arrival and created a whip out of her adamantine chakra, whipping the ground before Konan letter her know that she is ready to fight so Naruto can get his word across to the real Pain, who was the red haired man attached to the weird contraption.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I believe we need to talk" Misaki said retracting her chakra whip into nothing.

"Konan, stay back" the real Pain, or rather Nagato ordered his female companion.

"But Nagato" Konan protested but Nagato assured her that it was alright.

"Are you the real Pain?" Naruto said stepping forward in line with Misaki. Looking at him, he looks like he wasn't going to put much fight, he was thin and sickly, already panting, but it was those eyes that made him formidable, the coveted eyes of power that surpasses the sharingan, heck that surpasses even life itself.

"So peace has stumbled onto me" Nagato remarked looking towards Naruto who already had his sage mode on. Standing face to face with the man who has taken a lot of people dear to him, Misaki can feel anger growing within Naruto, but he kept his word to not act out on his anger and stood his ground no matter how hard it was for him.

"Do you hate me? Your facing the object of your vendetta, do you wish to exact revenge" Nagato chided.

"Nothing in this world will change, even if you kill Pain now and inflict your revenge, all it will be is for self-satisfaction" Konan added.

"If you could not give me the answer, then there is nothing more you can do, so surrender as I create a peaceful world" Nagato concluded the small talk and launched a rod towards Naruto, to which to their surprise, both twins didn't even bother to dodge or deflect.

"At this distance I can easily control your movements, rest assured that I did not hit any of your vital spot, you are after all invaluable jinchuriki." Nagato said, to which Misaki merely smirked, showing no signs of worry.

"You mistaken our choice to not attack as a sign of weakness, but I can assure you, the truth is the farthest thing from that" Misaki said as Naruto raised his head, his sage mode mixing in with his rage mode, sending Nagato flares of his raw power, letting him know where exactly he is standing in the game board.

"I came here intending to talk to you, but I also wanted to confirm something, I wanted to confirm my feelings that if I stood before my enemy, what would I do? I wasn't sure what I'd do so I asked Misaki's help, so I wouldn't do something rash" Naruto revealed.

"And?" Nagato inquired.

"I can't forgive you! Even now I can't hep but kill you, I can't stop shaking" Naruto growled, taking out Nagato's rod, resisting his chakra manipulation.

He threw the rods aside and began to charge towards Nagato, Konan acted on instinct and placed herself before Nagato.

"Naruto" Misaki called out calmly, and almost immediately, Naruto himself halted his attack, and stood before Konan.

"Ero-senin said that the day would come when everybody truly understood one another, I wasn't paying much attention when he told me that even when he mentioned he entrusted me to find the answer. I got excited taking it as a sign of him acknowledging me as his student. I finally understand what Ero-senin meant" Naruto shared.

"Still that doesn't change the fact that you won't forgive me. Words of forgiveness come easy, love does not" Nagato said.

"Yeah, you're right about that" Naruto agreed.

"Jiraiya-sensei's words reflect an idealism from an era long past, it is far too removed from reality, Didn't you say you would kill me and bring peace to the ninja world? Even if you seek vengeance for your own satisfaction, if that is your idea of justice so be it. You are not a god, after witnessing everything do you really still believe Jiraiya-sensei's silly ramblings?" Nagato challenged.

"When I found out that you too were Ero-sennin's student, I wanted to ask you one thing?" Naruto pondered.

"What is it?"

"How could a student of Ero-sennin turn out the way you did? I understand that you are not like the Akatsuki members, who will kill out of sheer enjoyment, but I don't know a thing about you guys, that is why I want to hear your stories then come up with an answer" Naruto said.

"Fine then, we will tell you about our pain" Nagato agreed.

"Nagato, it's a waste of time, let's just finish him right now" Konan contradicted.

"Wait, Konan, I want to hear his answers, besides, these two have proven to be no easy opponent, they did in fact destroy all of the six pains and made it here," Nagato reasoned with Konan before he got to telling the story of his pain, about the two painful memories that brought him where he is right now.

First one was when he lost his parents to Konoha shinobi when they looted their home during the war, listening to the story of his life, Misaki couldn't help but empathize with his pain and salute his strength to continue forward. The Second was the death of his friend Yahiko at his hands for the life of Konan who was kidnapped by the joined forces of Hanzo and Danzo.

After he finished telling Naruto the story of his life, he then questioned Naruto for his answer.

"You may be right, I also think the same" Naruto whispered, talking out the copy of Jiraiya's first novel, the tales of the gutsy ninja.

"I get where you're coming from now, but I still can't forgive you, I still hate you" Naruto truthfully said.

"But, Ero-sennin believed in me and left me his quest, so I am going to believe in Ero-sennin, that is why I won't kill you guys" Naruto concluded.

"You'll believe in what Jiraiya-sensei believed in? So that is your answer and you expect us to wait until you make this world a peaceful place? Don't toy with me, it's far too late for me to believe in Jiraiya's words, there is no such thing as true peace, as long as we live in this cursed world, peace is impossible!" Nagato raised his voice, Misaki raised an eyebrow at his outburst, Nagato finally showed his true colors.

That he has lost his patience with achieving peace and had began to see his impatience as truth.

"Then I'll break that curse, if there is such a thing called peace, I'll seize it and never give up, I won't stop until I get there" Naruto declared, and at his words Nagato paused, staring intently at Naruto, but Misaki caught the gist that maybe he wasn't looking at Naruto, maybe he wasn't looking at Naruto, probably even a reflection.

"Those words were taken directly from this book, at the end of the book, Ero-sennin wrote something about the boy that inspired him, it was you Nagato" Naruto revealed.

"Maybe it wasn't peace that has been lost Nagato-san, maybe it's you who lost your faith and belief in peace. Pain and hatred blinded you so much that you lost sight of your perspective, you grew impatient" Misaki enlightened him walking forward to stand next to Naruto.

"And the name of the hero of this novel, is Naruto. My name is a precious keepsake from Ero-sennin, I cannot just give up and stain my master's keepsake, I will be the hokage, and I will bring peace to amegakure please believe in me" Naruto persuaded.

"How can you say that you will never change, that you will never change no matter the pain you face, can you continue believing in yourself? Can you guarantee it, can you have such faith in yourself?" Nagato questioned.

"I experienced pain too, and there's a lot of pain nesting inside of me as well, there's no telling what kind of pain will come after me, but if I stop believing because of that, if the hero should change, it'll turn into another story than the one my master left behind, then it won't be Naruto. I can't write novels like my master did, that is why the sequel has to come from the life I live, no matter how great the pain, I'll continue walking, because that's who Naruto is" Naruto declared his resolve.

"The story will change if the hero should change, you and I are sibling disciples, as students of our master, we ought to be able to understand one another, that is what I said earlier. I meant it as a joke, you are a curious fellow, you remind me of how I once was, I wasn't able to believe in Jiraiya, nor could I believe in myself. However, I have a feeling that unlike me, you will walk towards a different future, I think I shall believe in you Uzumaki Naruto" Nagato pulled his arms from it's confines

"Gedo Art of the Rinne Rebirth" Nagato placed his hands in a form of a hand seal, causing Konan to panic.

"Nagato don't!"

"It's alright Konan, I'm making a new decision now, a decision I once had given up on" Nagato said.

"What is it? What kind of jutsu is that?" Naruto asked worried about the reaction of Konan.

"Those who possess the rinnegan are able to manipulate the jutsu of all six pains, and are said to exist outside the realm of life and death, Nagato's ocular power is the jutsu that controls life and death, he is the seventh pain" Konan explained.

As they stood their waiting, Misaki felt something reattach to her like some sort of life line that flooded her senses, she gasped in contact making Naruto turn to her in worry.

"He-he's resurrecting the people who died in the attack" Misaki confirmed, holding on to her chest, relishing the feeling of the connections she thought she had to continue living without.

"What you mean?" Naruto looked to Nagato's whose red hair had already turned to white, meaning his expending chakra to an extent that he won't be able to return from.

"I have revived those who have died in my attack, it's the least I can do for them" Nagato said as he concluded his jutsu.

Konan began to tear away their hideout's façade, when Misaki felt there is something they had to do together, but she also knew Nagato wouldn't last long, so she extended her adamantine chains and wrapped it around Nagato's body, giving him some of her chakra. Nagato asked as Misaki's foreign, strong and bright chakra entered his body, looking in shock at the red haired kunoichi. After that, Misaki extended two more chakra chains and wrapped them around Konan and Naruto, once she was physically connected to everyone, she transported them to a place in the village where the forest remained undisturbed by the fight.

"I'm sorry I can't let you go yet, there is something we still must do, together" Misaki apologized and summoned the scroll she had once asked Wani to keep and guard.

"Unseal" Misaki laid out the huge scroll and out came the cloth sealed body of Jiraiya.

"We salvaged his remains as much as we can so he can have a proper hero's burial, but I figured, Jiraiya-sensei would have preferred to be buried in the presence of his students, honoring their master" Misaki said and with each other's help, they dug up a whole for Jiraiya to rest in and made him a small shrine in silence, each and everyone of them saying their goodbyes in the whispers of their mind.

"Thank you for sharing me this even though I must be the unworthy disciple who killed his master" Nagato told Misaki.

"Not at all, if anything I think Jiraiya-sensei must have been hitting the roof with joy right now. No master wants to see his student go to the deep end, I bet he's happy that the prodigal student has finally come home" Misaki said Nagato nodded, gesturing Misaki that he was ready, so gently Misaki removed her chakra chains around him as he bid his farewell to Naruto, entrusting him with his will.

Pretty soon, it was Konan's turn to bid her goodbye, so she used her paper justu to wrap Nagato's body and also Deva Pain's body.

"You're taking him too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, this Pain is created in Yahiko's body and he is very precious to me" Konan revealed.

"So he was Yahiko" Naruto repeated.

"That explains a lot,?" Misaki remarked.

"I'm leaving Akatsuki, Nagato and Yahiko meant the world to me, and now that their dreams have been passed to Naruto, he now embodies their hopes. Nagato placed his faith in you that is why I will place my faith in you, we the of the amegakure will pursue their dreams with you" Konan said.

"The name Naruto, and the guts to endure the pain, that is what I inherited form my master and my sibling disciple!" Naruto convicted, Konan stared at him and held out her hands to make a bouquet of paper flowers.

"I pray that you will be the blossom of hope that never wilts" Konan said, bidding her farewell.

"Wait, where are you going this time?" Misaki asked.

"Back to Amegakure, Pain maybe dead, but someone need to resume leadership or a civil war may occur" Konan said.

"The news of what happened today will spread fast, what Nagato did, was direct betrayal to the man behind the scenes, besides Nagato's eyes will prove to be invaluable, it may not be safe for you" Misaki voiced out her worries. Konan looked at Misaki and smiled softly, thinking how the world will be in better at the hands of young shinobi worrying about the welfare of their enemies.

"I'll be fine" Konan assured.

"Be careful" Misaki advised as Konan took her final leave. Naruto and Misaki offered the flowers to Jiraiya as well as his book.

"Welcome home Sensei" Misaki whispered once she was finished with a small prayer.

"Alright! let's go," Naruto urged his sister as they began to sprint home. It wasn't long until they realized how tired they were now that the battle was through, soon the twins were at each other's support like two drunk people running a three-legged race,

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"Must be, we've been walking for ages" Misaki staggered under Naruto's weight and collapsed, thankfully, Kakashi and Kaede caught them both in time, placing them on their backs for a piggy back ride home.

"Whoah, this feels nostalgic" Misaki cooed, rubbing her face on Kaede's back, already half asleep from exhaustion.

However, the sound of cheering as the sunlight hit her eyes awoke her and before them every single person in the village waited for their return patiently, but eagerly.

"What is this?" Misaki looked just as dumb founded as Naruto as they watched the scene before them.

"Everybody has been waiting for your return" Kakashi remarked as the twins climbed back down on the ground, as they stepped forward, crowds of children hurdled them forwards asking them how they were doing and what not.

Both twins remained silent as they didn't know how to act in situations like this one. Kaede looked at the twins with tears in her eyes, as she leaned against Kakashi, his arms wrapping around her, today was a whirlwind of emotions for all of them, and Kaede couldn't help by visualize little birds leaving the nest as she looked at their backs.

Sai followed Sakura as she moved forward towards the siblings, ignoring everything in their way, for nothing mattered but the destination.

"Cut it out" Naruto whined as children were tugging at his arms.

"Oh Sakura-chan" Naruto acknowledged.

"You're reckless you idiot" Sakura hit him in the head so hard that the already weak Naruto stumbled forward.

"Ow" thankfully Sakura also caught him in a hug. Misaki smiled as she stared at the two friends, soon Sai was able to pass by Naruto and Sakura to stand before Misaki. He read a lot of books, practiced a lot in front of the mirror, but right now no left his mouth to describe what he was feeling that Misaki returned in one piece.

So without a smart think to say, Sai extended both arms and wrapped them around Misaki, pulling her tight against him in a warm hug, his world growing silent as everything else dispersed into nothing whilst Misaki is in his arms.

"Welcome home Misaki" Sai greeted with a sincere novice smile as soon as he released Misaki from his adoring chokehold.

"Umm, it's great to be back" Misaki smiled back, then look towards the only emblem that symbolized their home, the hokage rock where in her father's face is etched, always watching over the village. '

' _Mom, dad, we're home, we did it did you see us? Naruto was amazing'_ Misaki thought, her eyes looking towards the sky, hoping that the wind will carry her feeling across.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

After Naruto and Misaki were tossed in the air by the villager like a salad, they were both marooned in a makeshift medical tent, so they can be examined and given the chance to recuperate without any intrusion.

"Well, it's quite a miracle that you didn't receive anymore damages than this, considering what the lady katsuyu reported" Kaede said examining their whole body with great difficulty as the twins were being as fussy as toddlers refusing to eat during the entire treatment, continuously insisting that there are hundreds of other people that required her attention more so than they did.

"Fine, I'll go just let me see if you tore your stitches" Kaede surrendered, placing her clipboard in her armpits as she opened the front of Misaki's hospital gown, revealing the wound had turned into a scar, like the wound was inflicted a good year ago, Kaede had never seen anything heal as fast as her wound did, well aside from Tsunade's miotic healing, or Naruto's kyuubi hastened healing.

"See, there is nothing to worry about" Misaki closed her shirt as soon as she has proven her point.

"Fine fine fine, but your going to stay here and rest" Kaede looked at the two teens with stern eyes.

"yeah yeah" the twins sighed in unison as Kaede stared at them in the eyes as she walked out of the room. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall into a deep much needed sleep.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

Voila! Chapter 22, things are accelerating! OMG

I never thought we'd come to this point but it wouldn't be possible without you guys.

Thanks everyone!

Again, feel free to comment and let me know your thoughts in the review or the messages.


	23. Chapter 23

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

A cameo of a character, who may seem insignificant right now, will have an appearance.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 23:

After Pain's surrender and the resurrection of the death, the following days were slow but steady for Konohagakure, everybody was busy with their own duties, even those who were a few days ago dead, nor the declared heroes.

"Yow Kazu, look's like you're my partner" Misaki approached her old friend and bumped fists with him.

"Just like the old times" the old friends stretched their limbs and began to plow through the rubble, salvaging anything that can still be of use and recovering items that the owners might want to see.

"Should you really be doing this?" Kazuhiko asked as he placed a beam down and began to take his break.

"Sorry what?" Misaki asked, moving a whole roof from one side to another, earning a sweat drop from Kazuhiko.

' _Sometime I forget how appearances can be deceiving with this girl´_ Kazuhiko thought as Misaki wiped the sweat off of her brow.

"I mean weren't you in a coma not long ago?" Kazuhiko asked as they began to walk, knowing full well that both of them were headed towards where food is.

"Oh that…Well I'm fine now, not really the first brush with death, but it's been the closest so far" Misaki rubbed the back of her head with a smile, however, Kazuhiko didn't miss the pause in Misaki's sentence.

"That is not really something you should joke about" Kazuhiko scolded, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah right, I should probably listen to you, after all you have a much more in-depth experience in the matter of death" Misaki smiled sweetly.

"You tiny brat" a vein popped in Kazuhiko's forehead as Misaki didn't wipe off her million ryo smile.

"But matters aside, I bet you were so relieved that Tenten was out on a mission that day" Misaki said, this time the smile on her face solemn.

"Yeah, even in death I couldn't stop thinking about how thank god she wasn't the here" Kazuhiko admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Woah, you really are stupid crazy in love with her" Misaki feigned shock as heat rose to Kazuhiko's cheeks.

"WOAH! Kazu your face is brighter than my hair" Misaki continued to tease when Kazuhiko began breathing fire at her, unfortunately, quite literally.

At the food ration's line, Misaki and Kazuhiko encountered Kakashi who was getting food for both him and Kaede.

"She forgot to eat today too huh?" Misaki greeted Kakashi as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, since Tsunade-sama is still in a coma, everybody looked to Kaede and Shikaku to call the shots, I think the pressure is starting to bear on her" Kakashi said, Misaki studied his face, through the years that she has known this guy, she had learned how to read his one eyed only facial expression. Misaki chuckled and stood on her tip toes to be able to flick his masked nose, hoping that that amount of physical pain is enough to put some sense in him.

"Your selling mom too short and your selling yourself too short. You and mom are also part of my mother and my father's legacy, this kind of things aren't supposed to phase you" Misaki encouraged with a wink before leaving.

"You're right Misaki, see that sensei, your children are both so grown now" Kakashi whispered in the air.

Kazuhiko and Misaki both found refuge of their lunch by the gates wherein supplies have been coming in since this morning.

"I'm surprised the resources from the fire nation are already coming in, usually they are still talking about budgets and stuff by this time" Kazuhiko commented as bountiful carriages of supplies for construction came in.

"It's not" Misaki countered pointing towards the emblems of on the couriers that are coming in. They were emblems of several lands, both known and unknown to Kazuhiko and none of them are from the Fire Nation.

"They're donations from all over the world, mom called in a personal favor to everyone she knows from day one, and judging from the response, I guess she's well loved" Misaki explained, Kazuhiko paused from eating to remember their situation before they even truly accepted Misaki, those dark days where he was blind, he an Akihiko.

"Hey Kazu" Misaki too paused from eating to call his attention.

"What would you do, if one of these days, Akihiko decided to stand by you again?" Misaki asked.

"I won't accept him" Kazuhiko answered almost without a doubt, he finished his lunch in a hurry and took a huge gulp of water.

"That's what I would have said if you asked me that before, but when I 'died' it gave me a lot of room and time to think about my life. Looking back, I should have been the one to notice the change in Akihiko, I should have known he wasn't okay and that he was alone and hurting. The more I think about it, the more I realize that I am as guilty as he is." Kazuhiko elucidated his thoughts and feelings, it was after all a long overdue conversation for the both of them.

"We all feel responsible, sometimes I still think if I hadn't been too busy with personal affairs and spent more time with him, would he have gone down a completely different road?" Misaki shared.

"But to answer your question, truthfully I'd still be angry, but I think if that time comes, I'd be more happy than anything, after all, he is our brother in arms" Kazuhiko said with a grin which Misaki returned with a smile.

"Come to think of it, don't you have an important decision to make" Kazuhiko asked.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

A few moments later Misaki and Kazuhiko were on their way back to their duty when they encountered Naruto and Sakura taking their own break.

"Oh Misaki!" Naruto called out to his sister who looked passed the tall wall that is Kazuhiko to see Naruto.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"It's going great, there are a lot of things that were salvaged and can still be of use, oh here, we found this" Misaki reached to the back behind her and revealed the picture of team Kakashi, that somehow miraculously survived the ordeal. Naruto looked at the picture long and hard, sinking into something deeper than his thoughts.

"It meant a lot to you, didn't?" Misaki tapped his nose with a smile on her face.

"Misaki, I've wanted to ask you when you wake up from comatose, but a lot of things happened and-"Naruto babbled on.

"Naruto" Misaki called his attention seeing as he was beginning to trail off to who knows where.

"I had to know who-" Naruto was unable to finish his sentence when Kaede came hurtling towards them in a gust of wind, passing by them, taking Misaki with her.

"Ah, sorry, it seems that one of the benefactors is a young feudal lord and is also asking for Misaki" Kakashi apologized for Kaede's behavior really quick before running after a hysterical Kaede who was carrying Misaki on her shoulder towards the roya

l carriage.

"Woah, she didn't tell me she was popular herself" Kazuhiko commented.

"Maybe it's because she didn't notice it herself" Sakura answered with a smile.

Meanwhile Kaede practically shoved Misaki in front of the ornate carriage and announced their arrival, well, Kaede's arrival as she carried Misaki.

The carriage door opened and there revealed…

"Hey, what do you think they are talking about?" Naruto asked as they observed the carriage from afar.

"Who knows, but anyway, let's get back to work, Konoha isn't going to rebuild itself. " Kazuhiko teamed up with Naruto and Sakura whilst Misaki was occupied.

The door opened revealing a young man dressed as ornately as his carriage, with his long hair tied up in the confines of both handsome and proper, a scar lying on his face, from the bottom of his left eye to his jaw didn't do anything to alter his appearance, if anything it accentuated him even more.

"Oh, it's just you" Misaki smiled in relief.

"Just me huh? I crossed an ocean to get here and this is how you greet me" a vein popped in Takehiko's forehead and cheek at the greeting he's given.

"Misaki, show a little more respect, he's a feudal lord" Kaede forced Misaki's head to lower into a bow.

"He's not a feudal lord" Misaki said, halting Kaede's insistence.

"He's not?" Kaede asked dumbfounded as she stepped back next to Kakashi who looked just as inquisitive.

"Nope, his name is Takehiko, the emperor of Shorei-chi, a continent an ocean away from ours, although I guess you don't go by Takehiko anymore" Misaki introduced, but before Takehiko can answer himself, a figure burst from the carriage in a theatrical manner and landed amongst them dramatically.

"Allow me to introduce to you, the ruler the land of prosperity, conqueror of lands and destroyer of walls, his majesty, his highness Emperor Jimmu" the attendant ended with a puff of colored smoke and confetti.

"Amazing" Misaki clapped at the performance like a child being shown a cheap magic trick.

"That's enough, I told you we'll lay low and disguise ourselves as a passing feudal lord" Takehiko ordered his attended who bid his will, in sulk.

 _That's laying low?_ Kakashi and Kaede thought in unison, only then did it sink in that an emperor of an entire continent was in their village in rubbles.

"I heard you almost died and rushed as soon as I can, I didn't know that everything was severe, so I only gathered what I can in the short notice of time, I'm sorry if it won't be that much help" Takihiko earnestly apologized.

"Stop selling yourself short, I told you before it's always the intention to help that counts" Misaki cheered, ruffling his nothing left out of place hair.

"AHH, his majesty's hair? Do you know just how long it took to get to perfection whilst traveling" the attendant exclaimed ruffling his hair in the process.

"It's alright, to tell you honestly, I have been wanting to let it loose for a while now" Takehiko insisted removing his heavy head piece, releasing his long jet-black hair, both Kaede and Kakashi swore there were flowers everywhere for a split second.

"Amazing" Misaki clapped giving another popped vein from Takehiko.

"It's not a show, I told you our hair is our precious inheritance from our parents, we keep it long and well kept!" Takehiko scolded at Misaki who smiled in a thoughtful face.

"I know," Misaki smiled.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, this is my mom Kaede she's kind and loving, just don't get on her bad side, she can turn mountains into valleys with her temper, and this old man is her husband, but don't be fooled, he just looks old sometimes acts like an old man but he's amazing, besides the fact that he's always late" Misaki barely managed to dodged the wrath of Kaede's binding threads.

"You little shrimp, what is with that lousy introduction" Kaede scolded and in the midst of dodging, Misaki's long hair flailed about and Takehiko noticed something, the great contrast between Misaki's bright red hair against the equally bright but paler blonde of Kaede.

"Misaki," Takehiko's thoughts sobered and he was reminded of his real intention, why he dropped everything in his empire and rushed to her side. Misaki caught the seriousness in his tone and the desire for privacy, so Misaki took the initiative to wrap her hand around his wrist and dragged him.

"Here, I'd like to show you something" Misaki said and disappeared with Takehiko using flying god of thunder, much to the dismay of his attendants.

Misaki and Takehiko appeared on top of the hokage cliff, on top of Minato's head.

"Where are we?" Takehiko asked, gaining his footing, Misaki's teleportation technique never fails to amaze him every time.

"This is my favorite place in the whole village" Misaki said stepping forward on top of Minato's head. Misaki offered her hand and lead him to stand next to her.

"I like this spot for a lot of different reasons, but the best part is the symbol. This cliff was designed to face the whole village to remind everybody that the hokage will always be watching over the village" Misaki informed.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Takehiko asked, curious, wind blew past them and Misaki's smile turned somber and truthful.

"You hated the shinobi, but you came all this way to help us, and for that I will be eternally grateful, but I wanted to show you that there is more to us shinobi, if you'll only let us" Misaki said.

"It's true I don't like the shinobi, but I learn to accept it because you hold it so close to your heart, but what I can't accept is losing you" Takehiko bluntly vocalized his feelings.

"You have rejected me once, but you haven't really given me a proper answer, so I came all this way to ask you again, come with me" Takehiko implored and for a moment, a breeze passed the two of them as they shared this moment, with the sunset as their witness.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"I will take my leave now, I will be sending additional assistance in a few days" Takehiko decreed at the gates of Konoha

"It was nice seeing you again, and thank you for the assistance, Konoha will forever be grateful to you. Have a safe trip" Misaki stood before Takehiko and his party who were all ready to leave to the emperor's orders.

"Please think about what I said. Remember, if you need anything my nation's doors are always open to you and to everyone dear to you" Takehiko bid his goodbye to Misaki before entering his carriage.

Kaede and Kakashi who both accompanied Misaki stood by the gates of Konoha to see the young emperor go.

"What an intense kid," Kaede sighed as the carriage finally disappeared into the horizon.

"Well, being responsible for a whole nation as such a young age tend to have that kind of effect" Kakashi noted.

"Which makes me wonder, for someone like him to leave at a moment's notice" Kaede wondered and the couple looked to Misaki who stared at the carriage's direction with an intense look in her face.

Only the appearance of a white owl disturbed their musings once it approached Misaki, who held out an arm.

"A snow owl, what are you doing here" Misaki asked, petting its chin the owl crowed at her and jumped to turn around, revealing a scroll carrier. Misaki frowned, an official message carried by an owl that lives in the snow, it can only come from one place the land of irons.

Misaki anxiously opened the scroll and read the contents, the more she read the heavier her heart felt, like each word served as anchors around her heart, sinking it deeper and deeper.

"Is anything wrong Misaki?" Kaede approached noticing the sullen look that overcame Misaki's features as she read the message. Misaki closed her eyes with a sigh as she scrolled the message back up and tucked it in her bag,

"It's nothing you should be worrying about as of yet" Misaki cheered, giving the best award-winning smile she could muster before telling a quick and lame excuse and scurrying off.

Kaede and Kakashi followed her, worried and curious about the contents of the letter.

Little did they know, as soon as Misaki was out of their sight, she teleported to one of Minato's hideouts that managed to survive the turmoil.

There, in the solitude of silence, Misaki finally collapsed on her knees and leaned on the wall, clutching at her chest, which encased her heavy heart.

"Sasuke" Misaki lamented, as tears fell from her eyes, but her feelings remained clear, and that was what frightened her.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

As soon as dawn broke, Misaki was already up on her feet, ready to leave once more, but not before…

"Naruto" Misaki woke up Naruto, who was half way comatose when he heard his name being whispered in his ear.

"Saaaa-Kuuuuu-Raaaaa-chaaaaaannnn five more minutes please" Naruto groaned in his sleep.

"Bad time to tell you to wake up huh?" Misaki said and at the sound of her voice Naruto's eyes shut open.

"MISAKI! What the heck don't scare me like that" Naruto leapt out of his bed.

"I don't think it's necessary to jump that far back Naruto" Misaki sweat dropped.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked groggily rubbing his eyes once he had settled from his near-death experience. In his half-asleep state, he didn't fail to notice Misaki's get up.

"Eh, where are you going to go this time?" Naruto asked, moving to prepare himself some breakfast, which consisted of instant ramen and milk.

"I'll be going back to the land of irons for quite sometime, there's just some things that needed attention" Misaki sweated.

"Eh there you go being all secretive and stuff again, you never tell me anything" Naruto pouted with narrowed eyes making Misaki laugh.

"Sorry, but it's not yet for me to share at the moment, but there is something I need you to know right now" Misaki's sentence ended on a uncharacteristically serious note, the shift in her tone catching Naruto's attention, Naruto didn't say a thing and waited patiently for Misaki to form the words in her head.

"I don't want this information to affect your decision, because I have resolved that it did nothing to affect mine, but I want you to know that I am telling you this because you are my brother, and that you deserve to know, just what Sasuke is capable of doing" Misaki revealed in a serous tone, placing her hand to where her death defying scar resided.

"The wound that sent me to death's door was made by Sasuke" Naruto coumldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke, he always believed that Sasuke wouldn't do anything to harm Misaki, but that thought didn't stop an image of Misaki lying on a hospital bed, pale and almost lifeless, barely hanging on to her life.

Misaki saw the panic in Naruto's eyes, the doubt and confusion, so she reached out for her brother's hands and held it in her smaller ones.

"The wound, wasn't inflicted on purpose, he knew I would be able to dodge that kind of attack, but at the last second, I just froze" Misaki remembered the sensation of losing Jiraiya, emotionally, mentally and physically.

"Why did something happen?" Naruto worried, Misaki's expression was unbearable as she found herself unable to continue. Reaching out for her brother's hands and encasing them in her own, Misaki assured Naruto.

"That's not important now, what I've been meaning to tell you is that from here on then, starting now, fighting for Sasuke would prove to be more difficult, but I just want to let you know that I'm with you, no matter what decision or step you make I'm with you" Misaki uttered her words like a covenant between siblings.

Before Misaki left, Naruto called out to her as she was exiting the premises.

"You're not just doing this because I am your brother and I want to save Sasuke right?" Naruto voiced out, Misaki looked back at him and smile.

"Of course, not"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

"Oh my back is killing me" Kakashi complained softly as he sat in bed.

"Oh, you're definitely growing old, want me to massage your back old man" Kaede made fun of Kakashi as they prepared to rest for the day. They've been working so hard they had not realized the night had passed and the dawn has broken, so both decided to have a quick rest and get back to work.

"You're married to this old man" Kakashi snapped back, nevertheless lying on his stomach and offering his back to Kaede, who promptly began rubbing the knots of his back.

"Oh is the old uncle angry" Kaede teased.

"Why do I keep coming at a bad time" another voice intruded their room making the couple jump up, and there she was Misaki sitting on the wooden window of the temporary home.

"MISAKI!" the couple exclaimed, blushing red with embarrassment and astonishment.

"Can't you act like a normal person and knock before entering the room" Kaede staggered, trying to remain the rational adult despite her inner persona telling her to lash out at Misaki but that would hint that she was just as guilty as she had been caught.

"I did knock, but you guys weren't answering, now I can see why" Misaki reasoned innocently a halo forming on her mischievous head as she shrugged.

"You're bluffing!" Kaede accused, a vein popping in her forehead.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your… activities but this is really important" Misaki changed the conversation into a much more serious note, one because they really needed to breach the subject, two is that she didn't really want to take her chances when Kaede began to collect stuff she can hurl at Misaki.

Kakashi, who remained still, and stoic, deciding that it was the best way to confront his embarrassment, especially in front of someone as observant as Misaki, turned his attention to the young kunoichi who is donning her travel clothing.

"You're about to leave again?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I have received a message, and apparently things have been advancing even rapidly that we have ever anticipated. It's a crucial stage so I can't say much, but heed this, in a few days, an emissary from Kumogakure will arrive and would ask Sasuke to be hunted down as a rouge" Misaki revealed.

"What?!" Kaede gasped dropping the items in her hand to place her hands on Misaki's shoulders.

"Why would they do that? Does Naruto know?" Kaede questioned.

"I haven't told him yet, who know what reckless thing he'll do if I tell him prematurely" Misaki sighed.

"But why would the raikage even concern his ninja to make such a request" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke and his new companions teamed up with Akatsuki and captured the vessel for Hachibi which also happens to be the raikage's brother, so it might make sense if the grudge is more…personal" Misaki exasperated.

"What's going to happen now?" Kaede asked, worried, Sasuke had been close to both Naruto and Misaki, surely something like this would affect them greatly.

"Well, it all falls down to the decision of the hokage, and judging from Tsunade-sensei's current predicament, not good" Misaki answered.

"With Tsunade-sama unable to perform for an indefinite period of time, the daimyo, together with the elders and officials of the village cannot leave the village leaderless, so they'll have to appoint a new hokage, or at least a temporary one" Kakashi elaborated.

"We'd be lucky if Kakashi get appointed, and it's not a far fetched idea since he meets the qualifications, plus it helps that he's a student of the fourth hokage, and also happened to be the inheritor of the third hokage's teachings." Misaki theorized.

"I can feel a but in there" Kaede added.

"But, with the way things are, I think Danzo would take this opportunity to seize the title of the hokage" Misaki dead panned and the atmosphere suddenly felt colder that the land of irons on winter.

"So what would we do now?"

"What we can do, and as of now we don't have that much option" Kakashi answered, he understood why Misaki was keeping silent about the situation, especially to Naruto, everything was barely hanging on a thread and is still subject to a lot of probabilities.

"What about the him?" Kaede asked out of the blue, no name was mentioned, but everyone knew what Kaede meant, and it just occurred to Misaki that she never really had the chance to tell Tsunade or anyone for that matter about what happened.

"Recovery was astounding, and so far, there were no relapses, he also managed to share a significant amount of information, akatsuki is planning something bigger than we all imagined, that's why in probably a few days, an invitation for a five kage summit will arrive. I wish I could say more, but, I don't think it's really my place to tell" informed.

"A five kage summit, then things are much worse that in seems" Kakashi pinched his chin in deep thought.

"It's just as we feared" Kaede sat in exhaustion, both of physical and mental.

"So what of it then, are you going to tell him about _his_ current state" Kakashi inquired.

"No, and I don't plan to. We have an advantage knowing the enemy's plans, right now who knows what would happen once he realizes that we know, so I'm afraid he will have to remain a secret" Misaki explained.

"Don't you think it would be best to tell him? With what's coming up, he's better off as an ally than an enemy" Kaede countered.

"His actions are his to own, just as the choices he is bound to make, regardless of the result of his actions, and as of now the trajectory of his reactions are so erratic, who knows what's going on inside his mind, I just can't risk it," Misaki asserted, her hands tightening against her chest, her mind going back to the las time they crossed paths.

Even though she had verbalized her decisions, it still didn't quench the ache in her heart, the urge to rid Sasuke of his sufferings, she saw it, just before passing out she saw his eyes. The pain, the sorrow, the eyes of her Sasuke, the Sasuke she loves is still trapped in there, behind the anger and the contempt.

"So where do you stand on this? Once Sasuke is declared a rouge, he'll be hunted down and killed on sight, what does your judgement tell you to do then?" Kakashi queried.

"My feelings for Sasuke remain the same, even after everything that has happened I still love him, but just as I said, his choices and actions are his to make and own" Misaki lamented, like she was telling a sad story of a tragic love, contradicting the smile she was wearing to assure and comfort everyone else.

Though it seems that lately she was assuring and comforting herself, encouraging, and hoping that the steps she is taking are the best ones. Sensing the turmoil inside of Misaki, Kaede wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and patted her back.

"No matter what happens Misaki, we will always stand by you" Kaede comforted as Misaki wrapped her arms around her mom and buried her face in her chest.

"ewvwen iwf I say I dwidnt's wrewelly knowwwwk?" Misaki muffled a question.

"What was that?" Kaede broke away and held Misaki at an arm's length.

"EvenifIsayIdidn'treallyknockearlier?" Misaki sped her sentence finishing it in a record time, but too slow since Kaede still comprehended her statement.

"I knew it you little shrimp" Kaede imprisoned Misaki's cheeks in a pinch.

Once Kaede had released Misaki, she didn't waste anytime to bid her farewell in disappear though flying god of thunder.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$**

Sasuke glared at the masked man before him, who was forcing him to do his bidding, and currently standing in the way of his revenge for his fallen brother, their mission against the jinchuriki of the eight tails was a failure, and now Tobi is collecting compensation for botching the mission.

"We'll force our way through!" Sasuke activated his chidori and sprang towards Tobi, where in him and his attack simply went through his body, just like the last time.

"It's a little too late to go to the hidden leaf, your purpose is fruitless, too bad" Tobi divulged carelessly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke, who landed on a branch behind him asked.

"Konohagakure is no more" Tobi added.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked, surprised when an enormous plant rose from the branches and began speaking.

"Relax, he's my partner, so who's the new hokage?" Tobi asked.

"Someone named Danzo" the plant said in a different tone, no in an entirely different voice.

"It's pretty much as we expected" Tobi commented.

"Danzo, is the hokage?!" Sasuke repeated for his clarification.

"Yes, one of the high ranking elders of Konoha, the one who pushed your brother into a corner, is now a hokage" Tobi pressed.

"What the hell happened to Konoha?" Sasuke demanded.

"My subordinate, Pain destroyed Konoha and because you and Pain seemed to be overbearing, a five kage summit has been called," Tobi informed.

"I'll explain from here" Zetsu took the floor for himself and discussed what had transpired.

"A few days ago, Pain attacked Konohagakure in order to coax out Naruto from hiding, as it was he was not in the village so Pain divided his forces into distraction and extraction, but no matter how big the destruction was, none of the villagers revealed where Naruto was so he destroyed the whole village to force Naruto, long story short, Pain was defeated" White Zetzu recounted the events.

"So this Naruto guy defeated Pain all by himself?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not entirely alone, the red haired kunoichi Misaki joined the battle too, they've grown considerably stronger, my guess is Naruto is even stronger than Sasuke right now, and Misaki, who knows, she fought with Pain in a handicap, I heard she just awoke from a coma that's why she was unable to use her teleportation jutsu, utilizing her sword most of the time" White Zetsu pondered.

That single sentence alone was enough to twist Sasuke's insides, he didn't know what to feel, no, that statement gave him feelings, problem is the were too much he didn't know how to identify which is which, so he switched to the only thing he can rely on.

 _Indifference…_

Like putting a dark black cloth on everything he doesn't want and shoving them into the deepest recesses of his mind, never intending to be opened once again, soon to be forgotten.

"I don't care about that, my main concern is this Five Kage Summit" Sasuke smirked, facing everybody.

"What are we going to do now, Konoha is gone and if this Danzo, our target is going to the Five Kage Summit, shouldn't we be heading there too?" Suigetsu moaned receiving a death glare from Karin.

"We, Team Hawk will take the Hokage's head at the Five Kage Summit, we're changing our destination" Sasuke decided.

"Sound like a plan" Tobi of course, seconded the notion.

"So where it this Five Kage Summit taking place?" Karin asked and Zetsu dutifully split himself into two, white Zetsu leading the way for team hawk, leaving black Zetsu with Tobi.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

First of all I just want to apologize if Takehiko came out of nowhere, but it was pretty necessary because he will play a major part in the character development of both Misaki and Sasuke, that being said, I would like to inform you that Misaki met him during the time she was travelling, but that's all I am going to say for now.

Second reason to apologize for is the long hiatus, it seems to have become some sort of habit every time an arc is finished -_- !

But anyways thank you for taking your time to read my work.


	24. Chapter 24

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine, please bear with me I am still in the process of making the character profiles for an even better visualization.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 24:

Misaki arrived at the Land of Irons in record time.

"Phew, seems like I can use the flying thunder god without collapsing in pain" Misaki sighed in relief as she materialized before inside the stronghold.

"Misaki, you're here, we weren't expecting you until later this week" Mifune greeted as he passed by the halls, not expecting to see Misaki, but not surprised in the least.

"Really? I would have wanted to arrive earlier, but I needed to check in with mom and Kakashi" Misaki explained. With Pain's assault, Misaki was only able to tell what transpired with Itachi during the aftermath, and she couldn't tell it to Tsunade, since as soon as everything had calmed down, she had succumbed into a coma, leaving Konohagakure at the hands of an interim hokage.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be held against you if you arrive late for a day or two, with what had happened in Konoha. I think it would be well taken even if you miss this summit" Mifune voiced.

"That's not something I can really do right now, especially now. Besides I have to see to Itachi and Akihiko and have them transferred" Misaki reasoned.

"Why is there something wrong?" Mifune wondered, not that he had anything against Misaki's wishes, it would probably safer to move the two at a much safer distance, who knows what can happen during the summit of the five kage, kages of villages who have long since bared a grudge against each other.

"No, at least not yet, but with what Itachi told us about the truth of his ingress to Akatsuki, if Danzo is declared the hokage, which will likely happen, the summit will be far from uneventful and farther away from being a success" Misaki foretold.

"Then do what think you must" Mifune agreed and left without another word.

"Eh, don't you think that honey is better that sugar when it comes to tea?" Akihiko asked his companion and his ward placing down his cup.

"Yes, tea mixed with honey gives it a more distinct taste, making it a perfect companion with sweets" Itachi answered, enjoying a bite of dango.

"You'll break young women's hearts if they see you two lounging around like old men talking about tea preferences" Akihiko choked on his tea hearing the familiar but unexpected voice.

"Misaki, I didn't notice" Akihiko sputtered, still patting his chest from his earlier predicament.

"Eh, you've gotten rusty, perhaps you're turning into an old man?" Misaki postulated, making Itachi chuckle.

"How are you Itachi?" Misaki asked sitting next to Itachi on the table.

"A lot better thanks to Kaede-san and Kazumi, I'm able to recuperate quickly" Itachi thanked.

"Well, you know what they say about medicine, that it works best with love" Misaki whispered under her breath as she took a bite from itachi's dango.

"What was that?" Itachi smiled, but all the while activating his sharingan, making Misaki sweat drop.

"What I mean to say is you're doing a great job adjusting to Shisui's eyes" Misaki smiled.

"Are you sure it was that? It sounded more along the lines of-" Akihiko wasn't able to finish his sentence when Misaki shoved the last piece of dango in his mouth.

"Akihiko do you want the last piece, here you go…oh ooops, Itachi didn't you want to eat that?" Misaki innocently asked.

"Youuuu" Akihiko growled once he had finished choking down the dango.

"Yes, it has been difficult to adjust, but I'm slowly getting used to Shisui's eye and its power" Itachi diverted the conversation.

"Don't listen to this humble humbug, he mastered Shisui's best genjustu technique as soon as he can test it" Akihiko revealed.

"So how was it?" Misaki asked.

"Coming from someone who mastered the same art, it was pretty damn good" Akihiko praised, trying to act cool so his mind would no go back to the said experience.

"Oh, that's a relief, you're not getting any relapses or fever right?" Misaki tested the temperature of his forehead with the palm of her hands to check.

"No, everything has been going smoothly as of late, how about you?" Itachi asked.

Observant as ever Misaki though, taking a deep breath and clasping her hand together on the table.

"A lot of things have happened since the last time we saw each other, and I don't know if it's the best time to tell you this, but I'm afraid it's the only time we have" Misaki began.

"Upon my return home, home was no more, Pain had assaulted Konoha in an effort to coax out and capture Naruto, however, Naruto was able to overwhelm Pain, and in return he sacrificed his life to resurrect the people who died during his attack. However the damage was still significant and the loss was still too much too call it a victory. In the midst of it, Tsunade-sama fell into a coma, but that is just the beginning of our problems." Misaki informed and Itachi already knew to dread for the worst.

Konoha getting destroyed is no small matter and it was the LEAST of their problems.

"We have received a word from Natsume, kumogakure's eight tails jinchuriki was captured a few days ago by the akatsuki, by Uchiha Sasuke and his team" Misaki paused letting Itachi sink in the news. Eyes wide and head down Itachi grieved for his younger brother's predicament. The one thing he feared the most had happened, Sasuke was on a downward spiral towards destruction and it was because he learned the truth.

"I know it may seem that it's already this bad but I'm afraid it still get worse. With what happened to the Killer B, eight tails jinchuriki, A the current raikage also B's older brother called a five kage summit to talk about Sasuke and Akatsuki and with Tsunade-sensei in an indefinite coma, an interim hokage perhaps a new hokage even would be appointed" Misaki explained.

"And the candidate would probably be Danzo" Itachi interjected and Misaki nodded.

"And I'm afraid that they would use this opportunity to seize Danzo, and with that happens…" Misaki stopped, she didn't know how she'll say the next words, because the reality of the fact isn't something she too has accepted.

"There's almost nothing we can do to save him" Akihiko said in Misaki's face. He figured that Misaki couldn't voice it out herself but knew Itachi needed to hear it, nevertheless he added the word 'almost' for everybody's sake, these two are probably one of the people that love Sasuke the most.

A severe and overbearing silence enveloped them, everybody deep in their thoughts, each one cautious not to say something that might trigger the other.

"That being said, I need to transfer you at a greater and safer distance, I will also need to fortify your barrier. Sasuke would invade this place and we can't risk your exposure." Misaki waited for Itachi's reaction, surely he knew what would be the best possible course of action, but this is Sasuke they were talking about, if there was anything Itachi loves more than the village it's Sasuke.

In a blink of an eye ye Itachi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in his arms.

"I'm sorry it must be difficult for you too" Itachi hugged Misaki and just like that, without her permission, she broke down in tears, clinging tightly to him.

Kind and persevering Itachi who even in his suffering, minded the sufferings of other people.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

Karin concentrated on the stronghold as the kages ones by one arrived, this was insane, to launch an apprehend Danzo, aka the current hokage of Konoha, who was attending the five kage summit, of course, the stronghold swarming with heavily armored equally weaponized samurais and the two guards each kage have with them were just a bonus, don't even get her started on the cold weather and the thick overbearing snow.

'Damn it, how did it turn out this way?' Karin had been so confident in monopolizing Sasuke, if that Tobi hadn't turned up, they would be on their merry way.

But noooo, instead that masked freak intercepted them and Suigetsu had to put the idea of attacking Danzo during the five kage summit in Sasuke's head.

Travelling against the weather was already bad enough, but since they were in enemy teretory, no matter how neutral their ground maybe so, she's been alert enough to detect enemy but subtle enough for them to detect her.

Suddenly, stopping in his tracks, Sasuke turned to Karin, forcing the whole group into a halt.

"Karin, can you sense something in that general direction?" Sasuke pointed into the dark snow covered trees.

Karin frowned, she could be detected if ever there is a person in the generall direction Sasuke is pointing at, but nevertheless Karin closed her eyes to concentrate on following Sasuke's order.

"What's the matter Sasuke" Suigetsu asked, a question, Sasuke opted not to answer audibly. He couldn't bring himself to voice out the answers, but he heard something, someone singing, it was faint, but it was there, like someone was whispering their song into the wind.

Karin focused long and hard, whatever or whoever Sasuke noticed, it was much farther than her natural range of detection, which made her wonder exactly just how Sasuke figured there was something out there.

After a longer than necessary pause, Karin found her, just as she figured, this person was really far away, in normal cases, Karin would not have been able to detect a person at that distance, especially if they too were concealing their chakra presence, but this person was in no way hiding and her chakra, warm and radiant it stood out in the frozen wasteland of the land of irons. She was just there, sitting on a branch, so casual, so tranquil, yet her figure turned to Karin as if she knew she was being monitored, alarming Karin back to her senses.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing just a traveller taking a rest, we should keep moving" Karin answered, figuring that if this particular person meant any harm to them it would have concealed itself.

Despite Karin's testimony Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling as the voice continued to nag him as the song continued in the far distance. Nevertheless, he pushed through with their journey towards the land of irons.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

"Misaki are you alright? Did something happen whilst you were patrolling outside?" Yoko asked as she approached the unusually out of sorts Misaki. True, there had been times wherein Misaki was seemingly staring into space especially if they were under open skies, her mind simply wanders into the sky, but this time she was staring holes into the floor as everyone around her shuffled in place, preparing for the five kage summit.

"It's nothing, I thought I just saw someone famillar" Misaki answered, remembering earlier that day, when she was resting on a branch, singing, it felt as if someone was watching her. In the midst of the snow, she thought she felt him, so subtle and fast, it was gone in an instant, almost certain that it was Sasuke, yet not much to proof to support her case.

"Well we better get ready, pretty soon the kages will arrive" Kazumi entered their conversation and the area.

"What about Natsumi and Ayako?" Misaki asked.

"Both of them will be travelling with their respective kages," Yoko explained.

"How is he?" Kazumi asked approaching Misaki.

"He's doing fine, Akihiko tells me that he has already mastered his transplant." Misaki smiled, remembering the good ol days when they would talk about a new technique and Itachi mastering it in no time.

"So you had them moved to another location?" Yoko confirmed more than asked.

"Yeah, in light of the summit, I thought it best that they along with their location be kept a secret. I'm sorry but I will have to keep their location in secret, at least until the summit ends" Misaki apologized.

"It's alright, with the way things are right now, the less people who knows, the better" Yoko pondered.

"By the way Misaki, how are you doing with, well what's happening?" Kazumi asked.

Misaki was about to answer when her marker placed on general Mifune reacted to another nearby marker.

"Ayako, Gaara and his envoy has arrived" Misaki revealed, and all three of them went to receive their friends, leaving the question hanging.

"Finally, it's really rare to arrive without you already there" Yoko greeted the younger kunoichi with a hug.

"We had to travel at a slower place, since this is a drastic change for us people of the sand" Ayako reasoned.

"Nevertheless, your envoy was first to arrive" Kazumi too hugged her.

"True, with the nature of the summit and the identity of who called upon it in the first place, one would think that the raikage would have arrived here in no time" Misaki commented giving Ayako a quick hug before turning to the sand siblings.

"Great to see you again, although, I would have hoped it be under much lighter circumstances" Misaki shook Gaara's hand. Since their arrival, their attention was monopolized by Misaki, thought they knew the importance of this call, they had to wonder how their old friend was handling the situation.

Misaki on the other hand didn't miss their underlying eyes and decided to direct the attention elsewhere, not really seeing this moment fit to profess her love to a rouge ninja with a crime against a whole village, who just happened to join the most wanted organization in all the land aka the very subject of the summit.

"You must be freezing, we prepared some tea so you can wait comfortable whilst the other kages arrive" Misaki invited to everyone, and she only needed to mention the word freeze for Kankuro remember he was indeed freezing.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

"For someone famed for speed you took your sweet time getting here sensei" Misaki smiled as she welcomed the Raikage's envoy as Mifune and the others are already accompanying the other kages at the council. The raikage only looked at Misaki with intense eyes, opting not to answer, giving the idea that A was in a fouler mood than usual.

"Is it just me or did I cross the line?" Misaki whispered to Natsumi just as her friend greeted her with a hug.

"No, it's not you, on the way here, Naruto he-" Natsumi paused not knowing how to put the events simply, she wasn't the best at words and she certainly was no poet, and the recounting Naruto's sincerity for their friend deserved something more than the stuttering rough language she was acclimated to .Fortunately for her Misaki knew her brother very well and placed a reassuring hand on Natsumi's shoulder to ease the turmoil inside her friend.

"I know Natsumi, I know" Misaki gave a sad sign, one that told her that conversation best be left unfinished, she's probably drowning with what was happening and choking on everyone's expectant gazes.

Just as Misaki left the room five figures creeping into shadows of the stronghold entered the hall, watching their prospective enemies with scrutinizing eyes, careful no to pull attention to themselves.

"Which one is Danzo?" Sasuke asked the white creature beside him.

"It seems that they are only waiting for the hokage to arrive" White Zetsu answered.

Meanwhile Karin froze in her place as she felt the warm chakra signature she had felt earlier, the one that she brushed off as just a mere traveller, and now that she was much closer, she recalled sensing her chakra for the first time, that time where her fading chakra spilled on the floor together with her life force and her blood as she struggled to reach for Sasuke, her long red hair soaking in crimson.

What was she doing there, and more importantly, how will Sasuke react to her being here, a summit pertaining about his incarceration, in attendance with the man who had pushed his brother, the man they both treasured into killing the entire Uchiha clan.

"What is it Karin?" Sasuke inquired noticing the uncharacteristic silence from the girl.

"No, it's nothing, but we better keep it down, the four other kages have gathered, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention towards us" Karen reminded eyes especially landing on Suigetsu.

A few moments later, a new envoy had arrived, and from what they could deduct, one of them would have to be the interim hokage, Danzo.

"That's Danzo, the old man in the middle" White Zetsu identified their target for this suicide mission.

They all heard it, felt it before they even saw it, an approaching person, one that had just left the room of importance footsteps echoed in the corridors, exiting the council room to welcome the newly arrived party.

Karin held her breath, dreading the very moment of arrival of this person. She knew how Sasuke reacted to her supposed death, and she can see how he is acting towards Danzo, she just couldn't imagine how he would react to see those two on a friendly, civil note.

Sasuke is livid, all his life his anger only had him seeing black, but this was different, he was seeing red; hot flaming red as emotions overpowered his senses, his whole body; anger, betrayal, contempt, disdain… enraged in one cesspool of hate.

Karin held her breath in dread and anticipation, when she felt Sasuke's presence hit negative degrees, his entire presence now was nothing but a dark cold wasteland of turmoil. She knew Sasuke would not react well to seeing those two together, but his actual reaction was reaching different heights than she expected.

"Namikaze Misaki, I heard you were selected as an emissary for the land of fire, well done" Danzo greeted the young kunoichi.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Misaki bowed, and although all she wanted to do was to shove her katana down the man's throat, she needed to act ignorant.

"Some would say otherwise since you have repeatedly declined the invitation to join our ranks, even after Sai had put in a good word for you" Danzo retorted.

"I don't see myself skilled enough to join your ranks, I believe Sai was being too generous with his praises" Misaki smoothly replied.

"On the contrary it's you who is selling yourself too short, I hope to see you in my ranks as soon as possible, we will be needing people like Uchiha Itachi on our side in the reformation of Konoha" Danzo solemnly. Misaki clenched her teeth and tightened her fists, this man wasn't even ashamed to admit that he had used Itachi, like he was some lifeless tool.

'Calm yourself, Itachi is alive and well and your silence means his protection and probably the safety of the world' was the mantra Misaki kept playing over and over her head to prevent herself from breaking Danzo's neck when he walked besides her towards the council.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, he didn't have that peace of mind.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$LINE_BREAK*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

Inside the council room, the kunoichi five lined up besides Mifune and the other samurais before the table of kages, standing tall and proud and in that moment, independent from their villages.

"Please remove your kage hats. In response to the raikage's request the five kage have assembled here, I Mifune, along with emissaries from your respective villages will be your moderator, let the five kage summit commence." Mifune called the session in order.

"I shall speak first hear me" Gaara, despite his young age spoke first.

"There's such a difference in kage these days, the be a kage at your age is quite an accomplishment, lord kazekage it seems your father taught you well, except in the area of proper etiquette" Tsuchikage Ohnoki remarked snidely at the thought of the youngest kage wanting to speak first. Luckily for all of them, Gaara didn't have his old temperament, or else the kage summit would already be a failure as soon as it began, just like everybody expected it to be.

"Perhaps you right, but it's because of that that I am able to sit here before you as the kazekage" Gaara responded.

"You're cocky" Ohnoki laughed, amused at Gaara.

"Lord tsuchikage, there is no need to make fun of him, kazekage please continue" Mizukage Mei Terumi's maternal instincts defended the teenage kage.

"I am a former Jinchuriki and captured by the akastuki they took my tailed beast and nearly killed me so I consider the akatsuki extremely damgerous. I sought the cooperation of the five kage many times, but I was ignored, except by the previous hokage. At the time when various lands had their jinchuriki stolen, the respones of this group so far has been slow" Gaara finished his declaration.

"Huh, how can the hidden villages of the five great nations serve as an example when they allow their jinchuriki to be taken, it's an embarrassment. It is common sense to resolve it with outmost secrecy. Seeking the help of other lands just because of that is nonsense" Ohnoki in turn defended his stand.

"Saving face. Prestige, such old fashioned beliefs" Gaara commented neither intending to insult or ridicule, but merely stating it as a fact, a harsh reality the older kages needed to hear in verbatim.

The conference began rather smoothly with the kages pointing out each kages fault civilly, albeit snidely. It was going relatively smoothly until sharp tongue Danzo had to mention a sore spot for the hot blooded Raikage.

The raikage slammed his heavy hand, wrecking the table before him, jolting every guard into action.

"Misaki" Yoko ordered and the red head nodded and raised a hand to focus her chakra, almost instantly everyone was unable to move another muscle.

"What is this? I would say this was some sort of paralysis, but everyone's chakra is still intact" C, one of the raikage's guards and also an excellent sensory nin pointed out.

"This is no paralization, we have no intention to harm you, forgive us but we merely want to prevent you from taking actions you will be unable to take back, that is our purpose here" Yoko answered.

"This is a place of discussion, please refrain from any disruptive actions" Mifune sighed, not amused at the shinobi's eagerness of resolving ordeals by fire.

Once all the kages have called of their guards, Yoko nodded for Misaki to release everyone of her hold, Ao watched with his stolen byakugan as Misaki's threadlike chakra, thinner than any puppeteer's but stronger like no other, strong enough that it stopped elite class kage bodyguards in an instant.

The discussion resumed and as expected, things began to take heat from there, once A began rushing to the point, even worse when the Ohnoki doesn't seem apologetic for the decisions he had made.

Personal grudges were made, and sore spots were, for the lack of better words questioned, like scabbing wounds being forced open and once again.

The only reason that their attentions were stolen from their vigorously heating debate was when Danzo announced that Uchiha Madara is indeed the leader of the akatsuki.

Uchiha Madara, the feared, war seasoned, rogue and powerful probably one of the strongest shinobi that ever lived walking the earth once more was enough to rid everyone of their personal grudges, even more so hearing that he is the mastermind of the elite group of criminals that has been terrorizing the lands and one that had forced the kages to settle their differences and convene.

Just like that the kages who were just now eager for their turn to speak became speechless.

Out of the blue, out of turn and completely out of character, Mifune began speaking in behalf of the neutral zones, despite the role of a moderator and despite the words being something that Mifune would indeed say it was not in his nature to involve himself with these kinds of things, and the further that he talked the more Misaki believed that something malicious was being at hand.

Her beliefs were confirmed the moment Mifune selected Danzo himself as the leader of the so called united front of the shinobi.

"Please stop the conference" Misaki stepped forward the moment Mifune stopped talking before any of the kage, especially A could contradict the notion.

"I have heard of the rumors, but this provides a finite proof. Shimura Danzo, you stole the eye of Uchiha Shisui." Misaki declared, and even though he did in fact already know that Danzo indeed possesed the eye, she still wasn't sure how or where he was putting it to good use.

"That is a pretty strong allegation, especially against your hokage, Misaki" Danzo rebuffed.

"Interim hokage, but I do have proof, I trained with Uchiha Itachi under Shisui before, I know this genjutsu, it's Shisui's ultimate technique where in he manipulates other people's thoughts without eye contact nor the awareness of the target. I never thought you'd be able to master it, but you missed something, using the sharingan, especially the mangekyou sharingan take a toll on non Uchiha members, such as the case with Hatake Kakashi, you needed to focus on nothing but your target, that's why you took your time in making an statement," Misaki theorized.

"Like I said, a very serious allegation, with no substantial proof" Danzo persisted.

"And yet completely rationale, General Mifune would not have spoken out of hand despite his beliefs, he values his word as the moderator and as the neutral party of this discussion, he would not have spoken in behalf of anybody" supported.

"But if it's proof you want, I think Ao can provide it" Yoko called out to her countryman and out came he, explaining that he saw Danzo concentrating his chakra in his right eye whilst Mifune spoke his turn.

"Don't tell, that means general Mifune" A exclaimed.

"Yes, he was being manipulated by Danzo" Ao confirmed.

However before persecuting the interim hokage can go any further.

"Everybody on guard!" Misaki warned sensing a malicious intent coming from the center of the room, meaning.

"Hello" Zetsu surprised everyone as he bursted from the grounds, urging everyone on their feet.

"Sasuke has snuck in! I wonder where he's hiding, I know let's all go find him" Zetsu chidded mischievously at a room filled with the most fearsome and skillfull shinobi of the land, causing the esteemed guards to stand protectively before their respective kages..

However his mischief was short lived when the raikage himself flashed infront of him and stangled his neck with one strong hand in an effort to squeeze answers out of him.

If only Misaki hadn't fried him to his death. A tossed Zetsu's body away and turned to one of his henchmen.

"C begin" A ordered the sensor, and even though she wasn't ordered but Yoko followed their example.

"You didn't have to kill him, we could have taken him in for interrogation" Mizukage commented.

"I am afraid It's not that simple lady Mizukage,he disrupted the meeting for a purpose, he's going to stall for us long as he can, unfortunately for him, he didn't think someone would kill him" Misaki explained.

"Misaki is right, none of the akatsuki members we have encountered so far took their secrets to their grave, and were to dangerous to even capture" Gaara supported, Misaki and Naruto were close friends of his, he can only imagine what they were going through right now, he saw Misaki flash him a grateful smile.

"Okisuke, Urakaku, issue an order to search for Sasuke, Natsumi, Yoko, Ayako and Kazumi, take the men with you and issue a number two battle ready state alert, Misaki you'll stay here and guard the kages." Mifune delegated.

"Found them" C and Yoko alerted in unison making them look at each other, like a mongoose would look at a python.

"Good. You, one eyed mist, Misaki watch the hokage, C, Darui, let's go" A ordered firmly before smashing his fist against the door, making another door for himself.

"I'm sorry about the desk and the wall" Darui apologized.

"Don't be, we'll be sending you the cost of repair" Misaki smiled back.

"Darui, never mind that, Let's go" C, called out when Yoko stared him down as she, Kazumi, Natsumi and Ayako passed by the conveniently made door.

Misaki stood still before the remaining kages, not moving, she was keeping her chakra threads to sedentary, as not to expend her chakra too much, she needed to keep her chakra levels high if she wanted to keep their best chance of winning this war safe and secret.

"You must be feeling torn by now, Namikaze, Misaki, you were quite close to Uchiha Sasuke" Danzo began lightly, like a grandfather, casually asking about his granddaughter's guy friend. Misaki stood there, unfazed, she knew he would play this card, thankfully Itachi left no stone unturned in revealing the dirty tricks Danzo might pull against her. Misaki didn't give him the satisfaction of invoking a response from her.

Instead she gave him a smile, a smile she knew the old man would get.

One that told him that in his web of deceit, she is a centipede.

"I bet using Shisui's technique took a toll on your old body, you won't be able to use that sometime soon, also don't bother trying to use it on me, like I said, I spent a lot of time with Itachi and Shisui, surely you knew they would have taught me a trick or two" Misaki smirked, purposely swarming the countless of her chakra threads around him, letting him know that he was completely at his mercy.

Misaki had to keep herself from going further than taunting Danzo, finding it so damn hard to restrain the killing urge when the man who single handedly destroyed countless lives is at your mercy.

Moments later, the whole place began to quake and crumble.

"It looks like they've found him" Misaki commented, standing next to Mifune as they checked any life force from what remained of white Zetsu.

"Ao, please confirm if the hokage's ocular jutsu is still engaged or not." Mifuned asked.

"No, the flow f chakra in his chakra network is very calm, the jutsu is undone" Ao confirmed.

"Relax, just as Misaki had shared earlier, it's not a jutsu I can use that many times in a day" Danzo assured.

"I'll decided that, for you are a man who cannot be trusted," Ao rebuffed.

"I never imagined the byakugan had fallen into outside hands, had the traitor been a Hyuga from Konoha, he would have been killed immediately" Danzo spat, and so began an argument, between the aged, the younger generation would never get. It was a conversation, Misaki opted to stay out off, it was not her place, despite the erroneousness of their beliefs, these people were still kages.

Thankfully, Gaara stood up to say what's on his mind and in their hearts.

"Then answer me this, when did you all forsake yourselves?" Gaara asked, albeit incuriously, it was an ice cold bath wake up call that people of the old needed to hear. Misaki smiled, her hear filled with glee, it wasn't long ago that Gaara had been in a place where Sasuke is right now, it's also him that keeps Misaki hoping that there is still hope for Sasuke.

"What do we do now Gaara? We did join Konoha during the mission to rescue Sasuke, but he's descended to joining the Akatsuki." Temari asked, Gaara thought for a moment, everyone in the room waiting patiently for his answer.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

I swear I am not making you guys wait for so long on purpose, work has been busy and I have been flying in and out for the past few weeks, so please be patient, I can't make promises I won't be able to keep anymore, but what I can promise is I will finish this, one way or another.

Thank you so much!


	25. Chapter 25

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 25:

"Before I make a decision and answer your question, there is something I would like to know" Gaara directed his towards his old friend, his mind returning to the conversation he had with Ayako before they left Sunagakure for the land of irons. If Gaara is being honest with himself, he too could only imagine what Misaki was going through.

"

"Misaki" Gaara called out to her after his momentary pause, turning everyone's attention from one redhead to another.

"How do you feel about the situation we are at right now, how do you feel about Sasuke and the charges pressed against him?" Gaara asked bluntly, placing Misaki in a pedestal of which she cannot evade nor escape, Misaki sighed a deep one before raising her head, a big sad smile plastered on her face, and yet no matter how the smile tried to hide it, the pain still reflected in the surface.

"To be honest, I knew this day was going to come, that I would be asked whether I would stand with him or against him. I won't hide it, I love Sasuke, more than I could ever know, more than something to logically admit in front of the kages who are declaring him rogue, and possibly more than I have loved anybody this way in my entire life. But my decisions remains, I will not stand against him" Misaki declared, making everybody take an imaginary step back, contemplating if they were stupid enough to allow a traitor in their midst.

"Have you lost your mind?

"However, I will not stand by him. My duty still remains, protect Naruto and save as much people as possible, even if that means I have to fight him to the death, this I swore not only by my life of my brother's but my late parents' who died unselfishly for the sake of their children, and the lives of many." Misaki vowed, making it clear that her feelings are strong enough to not stand against him, but her will to protect others will always overpower her personal emotions.

"That is absurd, every action that boy has taken ever since he sided with Orochimaru has been nothing but a threat to every human being, if you value the vow you swore on your parents' graves then why don't you act now" Danzo countered, Misaki almost smirked, that was just so like textbook Danzo to respond the way he did, and if she was being frank, she could expose him for every action he had taken that lead them here to this very predicament, but that would mean exposing Itachi, so Misaki held her tongue.

"In all honesty, if there is a chance that I could love and support Sasuke freely, I would have. but at what cost do I have to pay to do so, ten, twenty, hundreds of lives, lives that I do not speak for these strangers, innocent strangers who had also done nothing to hurt anybody, their lives I treasure more than the most intimate, most precious feeling I bare." Misaki defended, placing her right fist on top of her heart, as a covenant.

Gaara looked at Misaki, not needing to read her twice to know that she was telling the truth. Misaki wasn't really the type to lie, especially if it was something this crucial. Gaara said nothing and took off on his own, with his older siblings/guards running after him.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

A tackled the crazy one with the unbelievable lust to kill, sending him flying across the room, leaving him face to face with the sharingan user kid, who had kidnapped his brother.

"Natsumi, you and the others take care of the other guy, I'll take care of him" A ordered the four members of the kunoichi five, who followed him accordingly.

Sasuke used his chidori against A, but it was no use against A's armor of lightning.

"Liger Bomb" A slammed Sasuke's body headfirst into the ground using a combination of his strength and his speed, crushing Sasuke with an unbelievable force, it created a crater on the ground.

But Sasuke was able to evade the brunt of the attack by activating his mangekyou sharingan and surrounding his body with susanoo, just about the same time reinforcements began arriving, with both Juugo and Suigetsu immobilized and taken care for.

Soon, Yoko, Natsumi, Ayako and Kazumi stood by the raikage ready to launch another set of attack against Sasuke.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke fired at the raikage, but using his speed to dodge, but at the cost of a samurai getting hit behind him. A then appeared next to Sasuke, not minding the fact that Sasuke covered his entirety with amaterasu. A sacrificed his left arm chopping him away, and just as he was about to drop a kick on him, Sasuke shielded himself with amaterasu, leaving him no chance but to burn.

Thankfully though, gushes of sand barricaded them from colliding, just in time they were about to make contact, alerting everyone of the arrival of the Kazekage Gaara and his siblings, who rescued the samurai who were currently suffering the wrath of amaterasu.

"Gaara of the Sand" Sasuke recognized the foe whom he battled with a long time ago.

"You samurai, get back, this is the problem of the shinobi world, there is no need for samurai to become casualties" Gaara commanded stepping forward into the battle.

"Why did you interfere kazekage? Whether I punish you or not will depend on your answer" A called out, not a hint of gratitude that Gaara had saved him from slowly burning from the amaterasu flames.

"Observe, if you had continued and performed another attack, the pillars would collapse and the ceiling would fall upon everybody, besides that, I wish to speak to Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara explained his actions.

The raikage seem to accept this for a moment and remained silent, slicing his arm off to rid himself of the spreading eternal flames.

"Your eyes are still as they were in the past, making revenge your sustenance resolves nothing, that is a lesson I learned personally. Do not cast yourself into a world where you are all alone, obsessed with hate, blind to those who loves you so faithfully. You won't be able to return," Gaara implored.

"And if I returned, what would I find there?" Sasuke rebuffed. After Misaki pouring out her heart and soul for everyone to see just to declare her love for him, hearing his words made them ache in Misaki's stead, thinking of how many times must her heart bleed and break for a guy like him.

"Give it up Gaara, he's just a criminal now, who has fallen to the level of the akatsuki, he's not like you" Kankuro said,

"Besides, neither the raikage nor the others who have been victimized by the akatsuki remain silent, after attacking the five kage summit, he's now wanted internationally, this guy has no future" Temari added.

"Sasuke, you and I are alike, we've both walked through the darkness of this world, that's why you should be able to see even the faintest glimmer of light, in the past and even now," Gaara pressed, an image of the warmth of the siblings reaching out to him.

"I closed my eyes long ago, my goal only exists in the darkness" Sasuke replied.

"Leave your personal feelings out of this, you are the kazekage" Kankuro advised. Unspokenly, Gaara recognized his words, and as he closed his eyes, the pain of Sasuke's words imbed itself within him, and as he opened his eyes a lone tear fell from his eyes, not for himself, but for the girl who would love Uchiha Sasuke unconditionally.

"I know, I understand" Gaara muttered, all the while unleashing his sand.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

A loud explosion erupted in the distance, so strong that the earth beneath them began to quake, just as they had feared, the wing where the battle has taken place is about to collapse, and for times like this, Misaki had already known that she will have to move, but between the holding two kage type barricades, performing such maneuver would be near impossible, she would have to relinquish hold of one of the barriers, and one she already knew she cannot let off no matter what happens.

The quake intensified and Mifune found himself turning to the young girl and nodding, giving her permission to release the cage around them and focus the remains of her strength towards the collapsing wing. Misaki nodded and after completing a series of hand signs, she knelt on one knee and slammed her palm on the ground.

"Ninpou: Adamantine Pillars of Strength" Misaki performed and as soon as she did, she could feel the weight of everything as if it was hanging on her shoulder, the intensity making her yelp, falling on all fours.

"What is it,? What's the matter" Mei asked in worry, for the child as she struggled to stand, barely making it on her feet.

"A wing has collapsed and Misaki had held on it's ceiling long enough for them to evacuate" Mifune explained as Misaki was already struggling to stand up, much less speak.

In the midst of their conversation, the cloths holding up their nations were cut from the ceiling, letting it all fall on the ground.

"Above" Fuu located, revealing Sasuke standing above them smugly, sword already drawn, looking smugly at them, however he didn't have much time to gloat as Misaki, who was just struggling to stand flashed before him swinging her sword against him, everybody, even the kages were impressed with Misaki, not because of her prowess to attack just as she was struggling to stand, but because of the fact that she had just declared her love for the man she has just drawn her sword against.

"How far are you still willing to fall Sasuke" Misaki breathed as their swords bore against each other.

Sasuke choose not to answer and instead pushed Misaki away sending her skidding on her feet on the ground.

Misaki pinned her sword on the ground to support her body from falling over. But Sasuke didn't give her much time to recuperate as he rained down on her. Misaki was able to deflect, but just barely as she couldn't lose her reigns on the barrier and the pillar.

With every strike Sasuke rained down on Misaki, she could feel his hate, unadulterated and raging, against Danzo, against her, against everybody who lived in Konoha at the expense of the lives of his clansmen. Beneath that, Misaki felt his pain, his loneliness, the isolation, and she hoped she could comfort him, tell him that he is not alone, that Itachi was still there for him, that she was there for him. However, Misaki wasn't sure if the Sasuke in front of her would stop his blood thirsty quest for revenge once he finds out his brother is alive and well, it was a risk, one that would cause the lives of countless of people, also a bargain she was not willing to take.

During their squabble, Danzo and his band used it to their advantage and scrammed like the guilty men they were, Ao thankfully, ran after them, hot on their heels.

Sasuke tried to ran after them but Misaki stood between him and the exit in which his target left in.

"Uchiha Sasuke, by infiltrating and attacking the five kage summit, it is in my duty to stop and arrest you" Misaki, swung her sword a few times before resuming a battle ready stance.

Sasuke's frown deepened with newly empowered flames of anger and did not hesitate to attack the girl, who once confessef her love for him, who once called his brother a friend, who is now defending the man that ordered Itachi to eradicate his clan, bringing him where he is now.

Betrayal, it was absolute betrayal and Sasuke was having none of it, and in Sasuke's mind, every smile, every tear, every word every moment they had shared together was tainted in red, shattering in his mind, and in its place was a sinister face of Misaki who had lived in comfort at the expense of his family's lives.

Meanwhile Mei watched from the sidelines and couldn't help but feel for Misaki, who is putting herself through physical and emotional exhaustion, but nonetheless still impressed how Misaki kept pushing through what she needs to do.

Before Sasuke could attack Misaki, dollops of lava flew inbetween and past them forcing Sasuke to stop to look at his new attacker who simulataneously shot lava on the passageways, sealing the room. Terumi Mei had decided that it was time for her to join the battle.

Standing up from her seat she wiped her mouth of her lava.

"Misaki, rest, you're doing so much as it is, take some rest" Mei said as she battled against Sasuke using her lava style kekei genkai, taking him to the other side of the room, apart from them.

As Misaki tried to conserve as much strength as she can, Karin was able to study her closely, recognizing the warm chakra signature she detected. Karin remembered her, back during the during the same chunin exams wherein he met Sasuke, she was a proctor disguised as an examiner, Karin also remembered that she was the one who kicked Orochimaru out of the forest of death and out of the exam. Sure Sasuke was able to kill Orochimaru, but everybody knows that Orochimaru was already fading on his own. Misaki on the other hand, was younger then and faced Orochimaru back when he had full control of both his arms.

Suddenly Karin saw the sudden surge and drop of Sasuke's chakra, turning her attention from Misaki, to Sasuke.

"You, you're not just any sensor are you? You can see it too, the cold depths that Sasuke has fallen into" Misaki said turning to Karin, and right there in that moment, eye to eye, they felt something, a connection. They did not have time to ponder on it as white mush began to surround and attach itself on their bodies.

"I thought I felt something sinister" Misaki mumbled as she surrounded her body with lightning, frying every spore attached to her.

"Everybody, remove those things from your bodies, it's a parasite technique of one of the akatsuki member's, it will feed of on your chakra" Misaki announced and, only Ohnoki and his envoy were able to successfully maneuver out of Zetsu's technique.

' _It's just as Itachi had told us, virtually undetectable, but I saw it, the malice that didn't seem to leave everybody, I thought it was just the malice of everybody radiating, but it was him all along'_ Misaki thought as she swung her sword a few more times, already preserved enough energy to fight again.

Sasuke destroyed the wall of lava in order to regain entry of the room Misaki prepared to face Sasuke once more, closing her eyes, keeping her breath in sync with the surroundings, Misaki held her katana to her chest, focusing on her inner core.

Sasuke waited for Misaki to make her first move, he was after all encased and protected with Susanoo, plus with the amount of energy he has, he was in no shape to make the first move. Besides, in Misaki's current state, she won't be having anything big up her sleeve, but before his very eyes, Misaki began to multiply as she walked slowly towards him, creating after images and after images of herself.

If it had been genjutsu, Sasuke would have caught on, but Misaki's attack wasn't a genjutsu, neither was it a ninjutsu. Misaki was relying on her kenjutsu and taijutsu, which even if Ssauke can see with his sharingan, he wouldn't be fast enough to par with Misaki's speed to counter, especially with his state of body. Not moving and riding out Misaki's physical attacks would be his best bet.

His course of action has proven to be a source of regret when his armor of chakra surrendered under Misaki's sword, he needed to find a blind spot, he needed to get to Karin.

And he had just found a weak spot in Misaki's attack.

"The infamous fake shadow clone of the red flash, she's controlling her speed to create after images of herself, I never thought it would work well against a sharingan user" Ohnoki commented amazed at what he was witnessing, but it wasn't the after images that proved wondrous, it's the fact that Misaki's stronghold chakra, though only coating the sword only thinly managed to destroy the Uchiha's Susanoo.

Misaki on the other hand left a weak spot in her array of attacks, she knew Sasuke wouldn't try to win against her at his current physical state, instead he will avoid and flee as soon as he can.

And as soon as Sasuke bit the dust, Misaki was there, collecting chakra on her feet as she kicked him back, slamming him against the wall, just about the same time Ohnoki had lost his patience and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Personally, I hold no grudge against you, but many people want you dead" Onoki approached the young shinobi as he collected chakra in the palm of his hands.

"Sp long. Jinton: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu" Onoko said whilst he encase his cubic chakra before an eruption of molecular, dust sized debris settled inside.

"Sasuke!" Misaki's attention turned to the other red head in the room, who cried realizing she isn't sensing Sasuke's chakra right after the tsuchikage's attack.

"That's right, I've disassembled his body at a near molecular level and you're next" Onoki explained the capabilities of his rare jutsu the the mourning girl.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy" Misaki interjected sheathing her sword in favor of helping Chojuro, Mifune and the other samurais in removing the Zetsu surrounding and feeding of their bodies .

During this time, everyone who was at the hall fighting Sasuke earlier piled inside the destroyed conference room, Kazumi and Ayako immediately running towards Misaki.

"It's alright, you can release the jutsu now, everybody has evacuated the whole wing" Kazumi informed handing a food pill to Misaki.

"Thanks" Misaki took a deep breath and released the jutsu, leaving an earthquake like effect around them.

"Gather your strength, I have a feeling this is far from over" Yoko advised her girls as they piled inside the room, her thoughts still clouded with questions, specifically on how they were played this entire summit.

"Where is Sasuke? Tsuchikage, where is Sasuke" A, ever the rage monster asked his earth nation counterpart.

"I turned him into dust" the tiny old man boasted.

"What, I wanted to do that, you had no right-?"

"I told you, it won't be that easy, nor simple" Misaki once again interjected the topic of Sasuke dying under Onoki's technique.

"It's a great technique I'm sure Tsuchikage-san, but Sasuke survived it, I can still feel him. I don't think akatsuki would let him end like this, he's much to valuable to them, probably because they are too invested in him, or just because of the fact of their fast dwindling numbers." Misaki explained.

"Good call" A deep voice joined there conversation and the room, uninvitedly appearing in their midst whilst he casually carried an unconscious Sasuke on his shoulder.

"Smart, just like your father, I wish I could say the same about your brother" he commented fully materializing before their eyes. Misaki frowned, remembering the conversation she had with her father in Naruto's conscious.

Ä masked man with the sharingan, who had the power and the desire to control the power of the tailed beasts. Is he the very same man?

"My name is Uchiha Madara, I have something I want to explain to you all, and once you comprehend it, I want to pose a question, it's about my plan Project Tsuki no Me" the orange masked man announced.

Everybody could receive an award for putting on their best' 'the news is not that shocking, but you have my attention' faces as they waited anxiously for what this Madara had to say.

"It seems C was right, the hokage did make an escape" A began and used Onoki's time to answer as an opportunity to attack the masked man.

Meanwhile, Misaki saw his attack as another opportunity. During the split second A had phased through, Misaki used the flying god of lightning to appear beside him, and swung her katana against, him, but instead of his phasing technique, he moved away, barely escaping the blade as it had nicked the edge of the orange mask.

Tobi frowned, the look on Misaki's face unnerving him as she stood just a little out of reach of her katana. Instead of a look of frustration because her sword only managed to nick him, but she had a kind, almost triumphant and calm look on her face as she looked at him, and suddenly Tobi felt like he was up against Minato once more. She didn't attack with the intention of taking him down, she attacked because she was only trying to gauge his strength and his limitations.

"Nothing good can ever come out of something planned by the akatsuki" A emerged from the ashes and wreckage of his missed attack.

Tobi sighed and inhaled Sasuke once more in his vortex of undetectable nothingness.

"Bring Sasuke back" A ordered.

"Then listen to me first, it will all depend on your answer" Tobi countered.

"Calm down raikage, let's listen to what he has to say" Onoki persuaded A. Tobi jumped down and took Karin to his void, ordering her to revive Sasuke.

Then Tobi/ Madara began to discuss the objective of his fiasco, and his counter plan for this failed heist and the plan for why he had created those previous plans for, and though Misaki had a lot of questions, both fueled by emotions, she opted to listen and let the kages handle the questioning, out of respect for the seasoned leaders.

Project Tsuki no Me, a jutsu wherein this guy plans the one with the rest of the world or rather, the rest of the world to be at one with him, which was the primary reason why he had collected the tailed beasts, he was going to combine them all into the ten tailed beast then use its power in order to execute this ambitious project of his, using an ancient and secret technique inscribed on a tablet hidden underneath Konohagakure, explaining it all whilst giving a history lesson about shinobis and the tailed beasts.

And amidst the seriousness of the topic, Misaki could not help but feel nostalgic, like she was back in the ninja academy listening to lecture.

Not long after, despite the incorporation of history Tobi's proposal was not only rejected and shot down, so he declared war against the rest of the ninja world.

But hope was yet to be lost for this rather disastrous summitt.

In the end, with the threat of the akatsuki now tangibly real, the remaining kages decided to form an alliance, despite the absence of the hokage, the majority ruled and left it unto Misaki to deliver the news home about the Allied Shinobi Forces.

Gone were the division of nations, now that a powerful enemy has arisen, they needed to set their differences aside, to come together and defeat the one that threatens to destroy everything, or rather control everyone.

"I will report them immediately to Hatake Kakashi," Misaki bowed, receiving her orders earnestly.

"My party and i would escort you for as long as we need to" Gaara offered.

The conversation continued to go on with the kages outlining their plans for the upcoming war when the tsuchikage proposed to use Naruto and Killer Bee as weapons for the war, a notion Misaki would strongly go against, good thing Gaara had reasoned the old man with the absurdity of his idea, one that everybody else concord on.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

Pheww, this chapter was the hardest chapter to write by far. Even with the outline already prepared, everything was so critical, like one single string strung and the whole symphony will change its tune. That being said, Misaki's dialogues during the whole fiasco with Gaara and the other kages was the hardest thing I have ever written in my entire life, not even kidding, probably as hard as it was for Misaki to put her feelings into words in front of a bunch of people who considers Sasuke a rogue criminal.

Thank you so much!


	26. Chapter 26

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Just a quick heads up, especially you guys who have read the sneak peek, there will be some changes, especially on the dialogues.

Phew, I'm so nervous hope you guys love it!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 26:

The Summit soon ended after the declaration of A as its leader, who was able to stand up against his rage against the other kages to rationalize the importance of an allied force. Misaki now found herself leaving with Gaara, Ayako and the their entire party.

"The raikage and his party told us that he encountered Kakashi on his way here, so he's probably near, within the land of irons." Temari theorized as they prepared to leave. Misaki's eyes went somber, Naruto had came face to face with A to plead the decision of his declaration of Sasuke as a rogue ninja, it would probably even more difficult to tell him the havoc he caused during the summit.

Naruto would be torn, Misaki would know, that's what she's feeling right now. During their fight, Misaki didn't block out her emotions as many would believe, instead it is her emotions that she held onto, it was her will, to stop Sasuke from adding the list of things he would soon regret after, a list he had already started with the 'death' of his brother in his hands.

"Let's go, we have a lot of things to attend to, war is upon us" Gaara signaled their departure.

"I'll try to keep up" Misaki said lining up with the others, giving her a 'a you serious look'.

Aside from that little side note, everybody focused traveling as fast as they can, with their time table a literal countdown to the end of the world, they had to be fast.

"There they are" Misaki sensed as they neared a village. True enough they found their targeted party in an inn.

"Misaki" Sai noticed the arrival of the red head, well red heads as they had their discussion about Sakura and her actions outside the inn.

"Sai, what are you doing here, and you are a clone" Misaki asked approaching them.

"It's a lot to explain, but I'm sure you have a couple on your side too" Kakashi answered her accompanied with an endearing pat on the head, then Misaki moved to give Naruto a comforting hug, a little longer than necessary for a greeting hug, but everybody else welcomed the action in their hectic time table. The twins have been out of sorts since hearing the news about Sasuke and it's just about to get worse.

"We are here on behalf of the Allied Shinobi Force to inform you of what had transpired during the five kage summit" Gaara started as soon as Misaki broke free from Naruto's embrace.

"Wouldn't Danzo-sama should have been there, why would you need to tell us what happened kazekage-sama?" Yamato asked.

"Danzo, he tried to manipulate the summit by putting the moderator Mifune under his genjustu using the eye he stole from Uchiha Shisui" Misaki answered, both Yamato and Kakashi not really needing any more information than that. They both had worked with Shisui during their anbu days, and both know just what Shisui is capable of.

"So where is Danzo-sama now?" Kakashi inquired.

"He escaped when-" Misaki paused, lowering her head as her eyes widened, the events that transpired earlier flashing in her mind. Back then, everything was happening so fast that they needed to move first rather than think things through, but now that she had some time on their hands, every single detail seemed to sink in like an anchor in the sea.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"When Sasuke and the akatsuki attacked the summit" Misaki said, raising her head, with both her fists clenched tight. Although she too did not want to accept reality, between her and Naruto, someone has to swallow the bitter pill first.

"What?" Naruto huffed out, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Then that would make matters worse for Sasuke, he will now be treated not only as a rogue ninja, but attacking a summit means he is declaring violence against all five nations, he's going to be declared a criminal." Yamato explained, something Misaki was half spiteful and half thankful for information. Confused and overwhelmed with emotions, well it seems that confusion has to be the only thing clear about her emotions.

"After that Uchiha Madara appeared and invited the kages to surrender the remaining jinchuriki and join him in his project called the Tsuki no Me, wherein he will put everybody else in an eternal tsukuyomi" Temari revealed.

"Is that even possible?" Kakashi asked, the wielder of the same eye, he knew the capabilities of the sharingan, and also its limitations. Even with someone as strong as Madara, there will be some sort of restriction to how long and how many can be placed under his tsukiyomi.

"Apparently, that is what he is collecting the tailed beast for, that kind of technique will need power just as great." Ayako added.

"However, the kages shot him down, so Madara decided to declare war against everyone who stands against him" Gaara finished.

Kakashi scrunched his eyes, his mind mingled with trying to put the events in order and coming up with the best plan.

"I didn't expect the summit to be that intense, that Danzo" Yamato thought out loud.

"Our best course of action is to report this back to the village, and I'm not to eager in becoming the hokage, and if the situation requires me to accept, I'll still have to return to Konoha first and hear what the others have to say" Kakashi said.

"Madara has declared war on us! There is no time to deliberate" Temari grumbled.

"I'm sure everyone will approve, we should have them proceed on premise that you are the hokage our actions is somehow delayed, and the Akatsuki and Madara take the advantage, that would even be worse" Yamato reasoned.

"Well, I guess you're right, thanks" Kakashi answered.

"Naruto, this is a battle to protect Hachibi and Kyuubi, namely you and it's also for the ninja world, as the kazekage, I would give my life to protect you" Gaara declared, surprising Misaki, forcing her attention to him.

"I Sasuke confronts the allied shinobi forces as a member of the akatsuki, I will show no mercy, Sasuke doesn't care about you, all he wants is the darkness" Gaara continued, Misaki's eyes glazed, looking back to the time where Gaara had not answered his thoughts on declaring Sasuke a criminal until he heard his thoughts, Misaki can only guess the outcome did not fare well for both parties.

"Naruto, you told me before that you wanted to be the hokage, I have become the kazekage, if you are prepared to carry the burden of being a kage, then do what is right, as Sasuke's friend, if you can't do it for yourself, then think about Misaki and how she feels about the entire matter" Gaara stepped forward and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, only for it to be removed, rather roughly by Naruto, whose face remained blank throughout the discussion.

"We've said all that we need to, Gaara, let's go, Hatake Kakashi, when you become the hokage, Suna will take action, I pray that there will be conflicting intel between us" Temari ended the discussion, abiding her duty as her younger brother's adviser.

"Understood," Kakashi answered meekly, The sand envoy had only began to leave when Gaara began his farewell message.

"I consider you as a friend, in the past, it held no meaning to me, nothing more, nothing less but after meeting you, you made me realize that the meaning of that word is what's important, what is the meaning of the word? What can you do for Sasuke, think hard about that," this time, Gaara's words somehow went across the dazed Naruto, but he did not stay long enough to hear his answer and left, soon after that, everything went silent, with only the blistering wind ringing in their ears,

"Naruto" Yamato walked towards the blonde, but both Misaki and Kakashi stopped him.

"Let him find the answer himself" Kakashi said.

"It's best that we leave him to his devices, the only answer he'll have is what he knows to be right, " Misaki said and walked forward to her twin, standing on her tiptoes to touch her forehead to his.

' _Like you always did, Naruto,I know what is happening right now may be hard to accept, but it is the truth. But what we had with Sasuke is not a lie, and though it may be difficult, but find your ri answer, and don't let me or anyone else tell you otherwise, you can do it Naruto, we can do it, like our parent believed we can'_ Misaki comforted Naruto, mouthing the words only in her thoughts, hoping that her message will get across to him.

And whatever reply Naruto had, were also spoken in hush as he only closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on Misaki's before moving away.

"Let's begin preparations to return to the village, we have a lot of ground to cover" Misaki urged, but Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is still the matter of Sakura" Kakashi revealed.

"Why, what's wrong with Sakura?" Misaki asked worried, Kakashi did not answer and instead directed his eyes to the clone of Sai, simultaneously turning Misaki's attention to the same thing.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"Misaki, don't worry Naruto is strong, he'll be able to get through something like that" Sai's clone comforted the shaked Misaki as he paced himself while they followed Sakura's tracks. After what happened everything that dominated Misaki's mind went out of the window and all she could ever think about is Naruto.

"This is the first time I'd ever seen Naruto in such a state, I guess it affected him on an entirely different level" Misaki's mind flew back to what happened earlier.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FLASHBACK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

 _Sai's clone had just explained to Misaki what Sakura was planning and what occurred on their side of the metaphorical tracks, when suddenly Naruto began panting, struggling to breath as he clutched his chain in pain._

" _Naruto!" Misaki, thank god for her speed managed to catch Naruto's head on her knees as she skid down to catch his fall._

" _Naruto look at me," She tapped Naruto's face, trying to make him focus on her but to no avail, he was hyperventilating and he'd be in serious trouble if he doesn't calm down now. Moving fast, Misaki opened a battle of one of Kazumi's medicine and poured its contents down to Naruto's throat._

" _That'it, slowly, there, go to sleep" Misaki cooed as the medicine began to take its effect sending Naruto into his world of slumber._

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o$%$W$FLASHBACKEND*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"You did the right thing putting him to sleep so he can cal-" Clone Sai dispersed before Misaki's eyes while they ran towards the direction the real him and Sakura are going towards.

"SAI" Misaki exclaimed when he turned into an explosion of ink.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"We have to hurry, there must be something that happened to the real Sai for his clone to disappear at an approaching distance" Misaki started to quicken her stride, with Kakashi hot on her tail.

"Please be alright" Misaki thought as they speed their way towards their comrades.

_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you guys, but I have to do this." SAkura left her team that was supposed to help her put an end to Sasuke and went on to continue the mission herself.

' _That's right I'll put an end to Sasuke, so they won't have to go through the ordeal of having to deal with him themselves. All my life I've been infatuated with Sasuke, carelessly declaring my love for him and constantly throwing myself at him, but to Misaki and Naruto, Sasuke meant so much more. They loved him so much that what Sasuke is doing is literally tearing them apart. I have to do this, for them'_

"Sasuke, I won't let you hurt those two who loves you so much anymore, I will put an end to this," Sakura vowed herself to push through, not just for herself, but for the dear friends she is doing this for.

_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"There they are!" Misaki felt them before she laid her eyes on them, for figures sleeping on the ground as if without a care in the world.

"Thank god they're alive" Misaki breath a sigh of relief as everybody's pulses are still intact.

"Damn Sakura did a number on them, left them lying on the ground" Kakashi looked over everyone deep in dream land.

"You go ahead, I'll make sure they're alright and safe, we need to get to Sakura before she reaches Sasuke" Misaki urged Kakashi, Sakura might be underestimating the Sasuke with what she remembers of him, Misaki started to regret not telling Sakura the truth behind the wound that almost killed her, and prayed to the gods that Kakashi make it in time. Misaki began dragging them to a much more comfortable patch of grass as he left.

"Well, she used something pretty potent, she is after all Tsunade-sensei's student" Misaki began to think of counter measurement, but until, she couldn't leave them exposed in the open, especially with akatsuki rampant on these grounds.

Misaki was able to concoct something to counter Sakura's handiwork, but it will take sometime before it can get everybody back on their feet, but before she could even decide to stay with her comrades, Misaki felt a familiar presence rush past her.

"Damn it" Misaki cursed whilst making a series of hand signs.

_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

'Naruto gently placed Sakura down, frowning.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan is a fellow member of our Team Seven!" Naruto scolded.

"was a fellow member, I am no longer a member" Sasuke rebuffed Naruto's anger with a smirk.

"Now you see, Naruto, Sakura, his intent to kill is very real. Sasuke isn't who we remember him to be you shouldn't be taking him lightly Sakura, because the one who almost killer Misaki and sent her into a comatose, is Sasuke" Kakashi lectured his two students who are letting their relationship with Sasuke cloud their judgement in battling him.

"Sasuke, I heard the truth about Itachi from a guy named Tobi, I don't know whether it's real or not, but it doesn't matter, what you are doing is understandable" Naruto declared, shocking everyone.

Could his statement be real, could he really understand the movements of his friend, a friend who once almost killed his twin sister, the only blood family he has.

"I told you, you didn't have a family to begin with, no parents no siblings to lose, you were alone to begin, outsiders just better stay out of it" Sasuke growled and yelled through his gritted teeth, fist clenched at Naruto's declaration of his understanding him.

"What are you talking about, do you know what Naruto went through? That even after all the rumors he never stopped thinking of you as his friend, and while the rest of the world targeted you, Naruto alone went to your rescue, even now, you even after you almost killed his only-" Sakura denfended but Naruto raised his hand before she could speak any further.

"Rescue me? From what?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Well from-" Sakura stuttered, unsure of her answer. Before they had this notion of rescuing Sasuke from being possesed by Orochimaru, but what now?

"From revenge, I swear I'll save you from the chaos of vengance" Naruto answered for Sakura.

"There is no need for that, the stage has already been set for my vengance to happen, just a while ago, I took my vengance on one of Itachi's enemies" Sasuke rebuffed with a smirk.

"I killed a high ranking elder of konoha by the name of Danzo, I have never felt like this before, I can finally feel the name of the Uchiha being cleared of taint, I feel the Uchiha being free of the rotting shinobi world, you guys couldn't begin to understand, isn't what I am doing exactly what you ninja from konoha wanted all along, you've always snubbed and put down the Uchiha, so I'll help erase the Uchiha from your memories, I'm going to to kill every single one of you and destroy Konoha, severing all bonds to Konoha is the ultimate purification, and that shall lead to the Uchiha, true purification." Sasuke professed confidently.

After his declaration, of hatred, the opposing party prepared for battle, he may not listen to words, but he won't be able to avoid to feel.

"But Kakashi-sensei,-" Sakura tried to voice her own opinions, but Kakashi had already made his mind.

"Go, if you stay here, you'll see things you don't want to see" Kakashi made it clear that things were about to go south.

"But-" Sakura pressed further.

"Sakura that poisoned kunai you learned from Shizune won't work, Orochimaru gave him resistance to any kind of poison" Kakashi informed the young kunoichi.

Whilst listening to them banter, Sasuke on the other hand had already formed chidori on the palm of his left hand.

Kakashi did the same thing and readied himself to start one of the most difficult battle he will ever have in his lifetime.

Putting down his own student.

Kakashi held out an arm, preventing Naruto and his newly created shadow clones from attacking.

"This is my task, you two rendezvous with Misaki and the others and get out of here" Kakashi ordered his students.

"Kakashi-sensei, that something we don't want to see, you're going to kill him aren't you?" Naruto asked, something that Kakashi only replied with an order the vacate the area, but Naruto took this chance for a clone to subdue Kakashi giving him a chance to attack Sasuke with his rasengan.

This is my chance, I'm not going to hold back" Sasuke ran head first towards Naruto who was also doing the same thing.

"Naruto" both Kakashi and Sakur tried to call out and stop Naruto but it was too late.

"Chidori"

"Rasengan"

Chakra concentrated attacks collided with each other and exploded in a blinding light. Waves crashed and winds swirled pushing them back in all directions as an explosion erupted. In the middle of the smoke, both Sasuke and Naruto violently flew back in their respective directions, one caught by Kakashi gracefully and the other was cushioned by a Zetsu clone before he could hit the bottom of the cliff and gain any damage.

"Whoah" Sakura yelled, as they tried to hold their ground.

"Sakura hold your ground," Kakashi cautioned the female. The explosion was huge, but it was no where near the damage it could have actually done, chidori against rasengan clashing would have created a more devastating colission.

Once they had all settled and so did the smoke, the winds and the waves, they all looked to the center of the explosion itself where Misaki stood her hair loose, forming a cascade of red waterfall, framing her face and her body.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I didn't know repelling both concentrated attacks simultaneously would cause such ruckus" Misaki said, finally lifting her head to look at the people present.

'What a hearty reunion' Misaki thought as she walked towards Kakashi who was supporting Naruto.

"Misaki, when did you get here" Sakura asked as the redheah walked towards them.

"I arrived long enough to hear enough" Misaki answered vaguely, focusing her attention to Naruto whose face was scratched.

"Are you alright?" Misaki asked raising her hands to caress the wound on Naruto's face, simultaneously lifting it to look at her. Blue eyes meet against blue ones, but even when their eyes collided, in a point blank range, it seems that Naruto was looking not at her, but somewhere far away.

"Naruto, I told you to go back to the village" Kakashi scolded the blond, as he let him go, starting to feel Naruto gain the strength to stand steady on his own. Naruto raised his hand and placed it on top of Misaki's hand on his cheeks, wiping her wet cheeks. Naruto felt his twin arrive earlier, she had probably heard everything that Sasuke said.

"Now, it's all clear now" Naruto said finally looking into the eyes of his twin as he gripped on her hand tighter, as if to reassure her. Misaki nodded in comprehension and moved out of his way and stood beside him as all of them stared apprehensively at the party against them, a party that seemed to have gain several new members with the arrival of a guy in the orange mask and a few more of white zetsu clones.

Tobi observed the opposition, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to apprehend the kyuubi jinchuuriki. However there was the problem of Kakashi, and after his siege at the five kage summit and his battle with Danzo, Sasuke was in no shape for another battle. Then there is also the matter of the tiny red head who has inherited so much of her parents, who happened to hold her own against akatsuki members and get away without so much of a scratch. Tobi wouldn't fight her head on without a trick or two up his sleeves, he knew how the girl fought in actual battle, and even in her toughest fights, he has never seen him utilize her abilities to its full extent, as if she has always been holding back.

"Sasuke, when are you going to stop this madness? Can't you see it? Open your eyes and look around you revenge has given you nothing." Misaki reasoned, seeing him in this state would have broken her heart if it wasn't so broken already by the speech he gave earlier, all she knows is that if her heart broke at that, what more could have Itachi felt if he could see or hear Sasuke right now; his precious little brother.

"I thought you said you weren't going to intervene with these matters?" Sasuke yelled at the opposing party as he knelt panting on the water's surface. It wasn't clear to whom he was pertaining to as they contemplated themselves, until a voice raised from their side, this time it was Misaki.

"And I don't have any intention to, remember that night you left, I told you that I will always love you, and that hasn't changed Sasuke, because no matter how deep you go, I will still love you." Misaki professed her feelings, loud and honest for the first time since Sasuke left, and even though declaring love against a rogue criminal should have given her uncertainty and fear, but instead, it gave her a sense of completion, a clarity she had been trying to gain by shutting away her feelings. All at once, the remnants of doubt and confusion pestering her heart after she made her decision began to melt, leaving nothing but the one clarity she should have never let go from the start.

And that is she is in love with Sasuke. Despite his anger, despite his flaws, Misaki loved him for everything he is. He was stubborn, but he was also determined, he was hateful, but it was because he loved so much, Misaki realized that with every single one of Sasuke's flaws, she could see his strength, she had always understood the beauty in his madness.

' _If only things had been simpler, I will love your hate away Sasuke, show you that the world despite its flaws, is still beautiful, just like you, if only,;_ Misaki took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"But if you meddle with something precious to me and for that I won't be lenient, if you ever so much as lift a hand against Naruto, I will not hesitate to revert to the offensive, this is a promise" Misaki's vowed, opening her eyes, her blue eyes, as cold as ice just like the tone in her voice. No one expected what was coming as she unknowingly released a surge of chakra around her body. Misaki only became conscious of her actions when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, imploring her to calm down.

Sasuke glared at the interaction between the two, no words were exchanged, but it only took Naruto a few silent moments for Misaki's face to display realization and encouragement before nodding. Sasuke felt his anger starting to boil, clenching his fists how far will Misaki go to protect Naruto.

 _Jealousy_ , there was a time when she treated her the same, when she would do anything for him. How can she claim to love him when she is on the other side of the argument, standing with that idiot that claims to rescue him. Suddenly flashes of the moments he and Misaki shared flooded his mind like a tsunami it dominated his senses all at once, different emotions threatening to bud out of him, but he chose to push them down the drain.

Sasuke was about to stand on his feet and attack the two in a blind, quite literally blind rage, when Tobi grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Stand down Sasuke, you are in no condition to fight" Tobi held Sasuke down, something that the younger shinobi had no strength to contradict.

Naruto started walking forward towards them, when Kakashi almost intervened, but Misaki raised her arm to block him.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright" Misaki said smiling at Kakashi, and it wasn't his first time witnessing it, but it didn't fail to astound Kakashi just how deep Misaki believed in Naruto, even in situations like this, Misaki placed her faith and life in Naruto's hands

"Sasuke, remember what you told me back then? That two strong shinobi need no words exchanged, instead they are able to read each other by exchanging blows. Now that we are stronger, you saw it right, what was inside my heart? That if you and I fight, we will both die" Naruto voiced out his heart's contents to Sasuke, who was only getting angrier and angrier by the second, but trying his best to remain in a stoic disposition.

"Sasuke, if you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you, save your hate till then, and throw them all to me. The only one who can handle all that hatred is me! I'll fulfill that duty, and on that day, I'll bear the burden of your hate and die with you!" Naruto declared.

' _What the heck is Naruto saying?! Die together, those he even know what that'll do to Misaki? And what will happen to the kyuubi then?'_ Kakashi thought, looking at the girl before him, who kept a timid face through Naruto's declaration, and then he thought, Naruto probably already considered that, and realized just how much faith he too placed in Misaki.

"What is with you Naruto? Just what the hell do you want? Why are you so fixated on me?" Sasuke yelled out in anger and frustration, the twins' declaration of their feeling for him having an effect he no longer deemed necessary in order to fulfill his goal.

"Because I am your friend. Sasuke from the moment I met you, I knew it would be hard to understand you, exchanging fists makes us understand better that's for sure. Like I said just now, it means we've gotten stronger. I'm not giving up just yet. I will take you back to Konohagakure, That's something I'll never give up on, believe it" Naruto added, before chuckling.

"We've rambled on enough then, a poor talker like me, lecturing you, it;'s just not my style. If we do end up dying, you won't be Uchiha and I won't be the kyuubi's jinchuuriki, we'll both be free of our burdens and we'll finally be able to understand each other in the next world" Naruto ended with a smile, one that reflected on Misaki's face.

"I don't plan on changing, nor am i interested in understanding you and I don't plan on dying. You're the one who's going to die" Sasuke gritted his teeth in reply.

"Sasuke, if I die, we both die Sasuke" Naruto insisted earnestly.

"Fine then, I'll kill you first!" Sasuke smirked.

"It's clear you haven't acknowledged me yet" Naruto replied.

"Enough Naruto, I'll take Sasuke on, you have your precious dream of becoming the hokage, I can't let Sasuke take you down with him, think about how Mi-" Naruto cut off Kakashi's lecture.

"How can I become the hokage if I can't even save one friend, I'll fight Sasuke if I have to!" Naruto intervened.

Before a fight can escalate, Tobi stopped it by leaving the premises, taking Sasuke and his Zetsus with him.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

Viola, hope you liked it, plus I'm sorry if the switching between scenes are fast, I didn't know how else I'd be able to put the events in sync and in order, so there's the reason why this chapter holds so much line breaks.

Also I realize that I had a different vision on how the scenes were going to play out from writing the sneak peek and making the outline vs the actual writing of the scene. The sneak peek version were a little, how do I put this, emotionally detached. I mean I could have left it like that and it would have done very little to the plot line, but it just didn't feel right to put it out and read it for yourself, and not feel the moment, the emotion that I wanted to express so I did the revisions. But anyway, let me know what you guys think about what has been happening and what are your hopes for the following events, I'd love to hear from you guys, by message or by review will do.

This is it guys, the momentum is building up and the pace is just going to pick up from here so you better hold on yo your seats cause it's about to get down.

Thank you so much!


	27. Chapter 27

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 27:

Pretty soon they were back on their feet, with a short stop when an angry Yamato, who Naruto left, was able to catch up.

"Sakura" Misaki called out to her female friend once everything has died down. However, before Sakura can even open her mouth and acknowledge the red head, Misaki did something she had never done before. Shocking everyone down to their very core. Next thing they knew Sakura was stunned into silence with scalding angry red strike on her face, the indents of Misaki's hand print already beginning to manifest on her face.

Sakura honestly had it coming, but she never thought it would incur such reaction from Misaki, somehow who had always remained calm under duress.

"I'm not sorry Sakura, I believe you needed that" Misaki stepped closer to her friend and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"But I am happy you're alright, we were so worried, Sakura don't ever do that again. We're here for you. so don't go thinking you have to bear it alone" Misaki comforted her friend, who hugged her and began crying.

"I'm sorry" Sakura whimpered into Misaki as she slumped into the comfort of her embrace.

"As much as I would like to let you guys continue, we really should get going" Kakashi urged his companions into moving with one more person; Karin.

"Here we are" Misaki said in front of a seemingly empty space of lawn.

"What are you talking about there's nothing here! Sakura-chan what did you really leave?" Naruto groaned, still feeling under the weather, still not fully recovering from Sakura's poisoned kunai.

"Release" Misaki released the barrier around the area revealing four sleeping figures.

"I thought the drugs would have worn off by now, I guess I underestimated your dosage this time Sakura?" Misaki wondered out loud.

"This is what you left, how can this guys sleep here while Sakura-chan was in trouble?" Naruto judged his sleeping friends as he approached them.

"Um- Naruto please wake them gently-" Sakura was unable to continue her sentence when Naruto proved to do the exact opposite. Instead he joined them on the soft grass, complaining about how he is feeling.

"What the heck, you are going to sleep to" Sakura scolded, veins popping in her head

"Naruto is like that because of you umm Sakura, right?" Karin interjected the angry girl who was quick to remember her fault, just about as quick as Naruto fell asleep.

"We should really get going, Sakura wake them up" Kakashi instructed and Sakura did as she was asked. Although by the time she got to Sai, he was already awake, stating that the druug has worn off.

Kiba however, was none to pleased to find Naruto just sleeping soundly.

"Oi Naruto, wakeup" Kiba woke Naruto in only a way a friend could, by nudging him with his feet, much to the alarm of Sakura who repeatedly urged him to do it more gently.

"But why?" Sai phased out of the blue, holding on to his neck.

"Is there something wrong Sai?" Misaki asked approaching him.

"Nothing, it's just can you please check it for me" Sai said and opened his mouth towards Misaki, earning a gasp from her.

"What is it, is something there?" Sakura bent over next to Misaki to inspect Sai's tongue.

"There's nothing there" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Looks fine to me" Kiba commented.

"It's not what's there, it's what isn't Sai's curse mark, it's gone" Misaki answered.

"Danzo-sama placed a curse mark on my tongue" Sai explained.

"Danzo, you mean the new hokage, although he hasn't taken office yet" Kiba confirmed.

"Yes, but the fact the that curse mark had disappeared, then that must mean" Sai didn't need to continue as he looked to Kakashi for answers.

"It seems like it" Kakashi confirmed, a statement further solidified by Karin, by telling them the truth on who killed Danzo.

None other than the very comrade they set out to dispatch., shocking all of them.

"Why, he was the hokage" Kiba pressed.

"That's all I have to say" Karin snubbed.

"Tell us in detail, what the hell is going on? I don't understand at all!" Kiba demanded, this time Misaki interjected.

"That's enough Kiba, we don't know what had transpired there, and even if we knew, I don't think it would be as simple as black and whites" Misaki defended Karin, or at least gave her the benefit of the doubt. Kiba pouted, but let his case rest, instead he poured his frustration on the sleeping Naruto who was clearly having a good dream, probably in Ichiraku Ramen.

Thank god for Lee, who was able to restrain Kiba from throwing a tantrum. Though no physical prowess could have stopped him from complaining all the way home.

Before they left, Sakura held Misaki back by her hand.

"Misaki, I'm sorry too, and thank you I guess I needed that sort off wake up call" Sakura said, and in return, Misaki squeezed her hand, and smiled at her.

"Kiba be a man and stop complaining" Naruto commented, effectively embarrassing Kiba out of his complaining. Sai was even in a good nature to insert something about Naruto's own comprehensive skills. Pretty soon they began their usual, casual banter, insulting each other's masculinity and what not.

Karin, being the last of the group, as she was perched on Kakashi's back, who was walking at the rear of the group had the chance to observe everyone as they bantered amongst themselves.

Naruto and Misaki in particular, who had the warmest presence she had ever felt, so kind and so endearing, and Karin wondered how those two ended up with someone who had an ice cold presence such as Sasuke, thinking about how their lives played out before Sasuke left to side with Orochimaru.

Karin then gasp seeing something so dark within Naruto, but the moment Misaki had placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder to whisper something, it's like their chakra recognized each other and they mingled, Misaki's chakra wrapping the dark chakra with her bright ones and then it was just bright once again.

Before them masked figures appeared, Sai automatically standing up front of the group.

"Eh, who are these guys?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They are members of the foundation from the Anbu black Ops," Kakashi answered.

"They belong with the same group as Sai, working under Danzo" Misaki simplified for Naruto.

"It seems you are aware of it too. The reason why the cursed mark placed on us by Danzo-sama is gone" Sai greeted his fellow members.

"Danzo-sama, is...dead?" the masked man in the middle asked, rather unsure of the formation of his sentence.

"Yes" Sai answered simply.

"What about his bodyguards Foo and Torune" they continued to ask.

"I am in the dark about the two of them too" Sai answered honestly.

"They were not at the site" Kakashi supported.

"Therefore, I would like to propose a discussion about the future of the foundation with you, and with the new hokage here," Sai motioned to Kakashi, shocking the rest of his party, except for Misaki who had it coming.

"We'll head back ahead of you" the masked men then left their group.

"Not so much of an answer huh" Misaki spoke her mind, crossing her arms.

"You're going to be the next hokage, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her former instructor.

"Hmm, seems like it" Kakashi answered.

"Seems like an honor doesn't it? To be personally carried by the hokage all the way to the village" Misaki smiled at Karin who just humphed, looking away to hide her blush.

They continued to travel, until they took a break for a short moment, giving everybody time to rest whilst Kakashi attached informations on his hounds to send to the other villages.

"Being the hokage huh, kinda puts things in a different perspective" Misaki sat cross legged on a tree branch behind Kakashi as they both watched the dogs run off on their respective direction.

"It does" Kakashi answered with his head in the clouds.

"Well if it's any consolation, you were a student of a hokage, so you probably already know half of the job, the other half you've been, of course it helps there's also the fact that you're smart and probably one of the best shinobis I have ever met." Misaki complimented.

"That's the first time I think you actually complimented me, it must be a really special" Kakashi jested looking up at Misaki.

"Was that the first time I ever complimented you? Sorry, I'm always complimenting you in my mind, it thought I was stating out loud, sorry" Misaki smiled her trademark angelic smile she always does when she's in some sort of trouble.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

As they returned to the village, they saw of outlines of the people awaiting their return, nearing the gate, they can see Kaede standing next to the youngest Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Naruto exchanged a few words with team eight before entering the village.

Kaede gave Naruto a warm welcoming hug, before walking towards Misaki and Kakashi.

"Who is this?" Kaede asked after she hugged Misaki, eyebrow raised at her husband. Kakashi, who was known for being smooth, but no amount of smoothness can ever contest to the legendary jealousy of Kaede, who was having a hard time fending off Kakashi's admirers.

Misaki could remember a conversation they once had back at home, where Kakashi walked around home without his mask. Misaki had thoughtlessly suggested Kakashi to flaunt his face because he looks handsome without it. In a blink of an eye Misaki's arm was outlined by needles, hairline away from actually making any damages.

"That's one of Sasuke's teammates, she got left behind injured, so we decided to take her in for interrogation." Misaki explained for Kakashi.

And the heavens spilled forth gallons of ice water on Kaede's hot head, because she instantly forgot about her raging jealousy.

"So this was the girl that was present during Sasuke's battle with Danzo" Kaede confirmed.

" Maybe we should check her in for a day or two before handing her to the intel group, she was wounded pretty badly when we found her" Misaki suggested.

At the makeshift hospital, Misaki stayed to guard Karin after Kaede declared she was stable since Konoha is basically short on staff as of now.

Misaki quietly read a book on the corner of the room cross legged when Karin lost her mind, one with the silence, she wasn't used to it ever since she met Suigetsu and two she's been dying to ask about what is her relationship with Sasuke, especially since she was one of the audience of Misaki's declaration of love towards Sasuke.

"Ugh I can't stand it!" Karin suddenly whined surprising Misaki into throwing her book in the air. For a moment, Misaki stared at her in fear of the woman whose face was growing redder than her own hair whilst glaring at her.

"What's the deal with you?" Karin yelled at Misaki pointing accusingly. Misaki on the other hand stared at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to need more than that" Misaki said.

"You, you claimed to love Sasuke yet you're cohorting yourself with that Naruto dude, not even that. You claimed to love him so why didn't you stop him in the first place, then now that he's too far gone, now you have the guts to tell him you're going to stop him?" Karin finished her burst, panting like she had finished a marathon.

Misaki stared at her, slowly realising that her confusion, her anger towards her was more than justified. Misaki slowly closed her book and stood up from her place and walked until she reached the end of Karin's bed where she sat.

"You must have cared deeply for him, you know in some ways I envy you. You did what I couldn't do, you supported him, even though you knew he was going down the drain with something terrible still you didn't leave his side, for that I am eternally grateful" Misaki took a deep breath and continued.

"The reason why I didn't stop him was because I loved him, it's because I believed his pain, his grief, it was justified. He had every reason to be angry at the people who took everything away from him, that's why I didn't stop him" Misaki explained.

"They why didn't you come with him? Why didn't you come to Orochimaru to help him?" Karin gritted her teeth. Being so closely involved with experiments because of her ability to heal by biting into her, Karin knew of Orochimaru's plan with Sasuke and Misaki, more specifically with what he planned to do for their supposed offspring, Orochimaru would have welcomed her with open arms just as he had to Sasuke.

"Even though everybody believed Itachi to be the villain then, he was still Itachi to me, he was my best friend, my teacher, I guess some parts of me couldn't bring myself to believe that his actions was to his own accord. I couldn't bring myself to help Sasuke to kill him." Misaki explained.

No

"They why now? After all these years? Why try to stop Sasuke now if you think that Sasuke's anger was justified" Karin egged.

"I still think his anger is justified, but he is letting it overrule his judgement. He is wielding his blade like a blind man in the battlefield. He has no sight of the bigger picture, nor of friend or foe, even the innocent will be at the mercy of his blade, and once all it's done, once the blindness of anger subsided, all that's left is the aftermath of his actions. Death, regret, loneliness. I don't want that for him, I am stopping him now for the very same reason I do not stop him then, because I love him" Misaki finished her explanation.

Karin looked at her, in that moment, she saw the other side of the picture, the side of story in Misaki's eyes, the part where she isn't Sasuke's villain. A part where Sasuke wasn't the left alone, casted aside one.

"But wait, that doesn't explain why your relationship with Naruto, you're even so close to him that your chakras mold together. That's not something ordinary friends do, it takes some sort of intimacy to do that!" Karin anger returned tenfold, this person was just trying to trick her into believing that she loves Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto and I are pretty intimate on a different level" Misaki scratched the back of her head with a smile.

"I knew it, what sort of person are you, telling Sasuke you love him, while you're in a relationship with another guy" Karin scolded.

"Well, my relationship with Naruto has nothing to do with Sasuke, I love them both" Misaki answered.

"No, it doesn't work like that! You only get to choose one! End your relationship with Naruto if you really want to be with Sasuke" Karin lectured.

"Well it's going to be a little more complicated than that, after all I did share a womb with Naruto for nine months, so breaking up will be quite hard" Misaki revealed with a smile.

"Why the hell not, you can break up with him just as ea-" Karin stopped in the middle of her sentence, processing Misaki's sentence, then looking into her smiling eyes, then remembering the identical set of eyes in Naruto.

"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?!" Karin exclaimed at the top of her lungs causing a mini earthquake and temporary deafness to people within ten miles radius.

Later that day when Kazuhiko and Kakashi went to pick Karin from the hospital, the sight before them was a surprise.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me he was your twin brother in the first place" Karin yelled throwing random stuff at Misaki, who one the other hand was dodging Karin's efforts with ease. When you lived your whole life with Kaede, you'll get used to furnitures and what not flying your way and then you'll learn to dodge them.

"Well you were the one who had malicious assumptions" Misaki answered back, wondering exactly where is Karing getting all the stuff she is hurling her way.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events" Kakashi wondered.

"She's not alone, before Misaki told me, I assume Naruto was some sort of rebound material from Sasuke" Kazuhiko admitted, remembering the time she confronted Misaki about it.

"But they have the same eyes" Kakashi reasoned.

"It was an honest mistake okay"

Moments later Misaki and Kaede were on their way to the hospital after collecting herbs from medicine when something that resembled a hurricane passed by them, almost making them drop their packages.

"What the hell is that?" Kaede exclaimed, holding on to the medicine.

"It looks like Guy-san and Kakashi are having some sort of superhuman race once again" Misaki deducted watching the said people with her hand above her eyes.

"Geez doing a challenge at a time like this! This is no time to be doing ridiculous things, soon he will be instated as hokage" Kaede groaned.

"That's why it makes this a perfect time for it, when Kakashi is instated, he won't have time to do much other stuff" Misaki answered still staring at the figures running rampant across the village before smiling back at Kaede.

"You're probably right, still doesn't change the fact that it's ridiculous!" Kaede sighed in acceptance, resuming their walk.

"This is Guy we're talking about, nothing about him isn't ridiculous" Misaki chuckled as she followed her mother.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"Excuse me" Kaede knocked in respect before entering the room where Tsunade was lying in.

"Kaede, Welcome back Misaki, I heard from your mom and Shikaku, how are you holding up?" Shizune greeted the two.

"With everything that's happening, I think it's best to focus on more pressing matters" Misaki answered segueing the attention from her actual predicament.

"How is Tsunade-sensei doing?" Kaede asked giving the medicine to Shizune.

"Well, not sure, with how things are going we're going to need her with us, with the war upon us and all that" Shizune answered.

Both Kaede and Misaki stayed there for a little while then decided to leave to help the other medics. They haven't even left the hallway when Shizune began to scream for them.

"Kaede! Misaki, somebody please come quick" that was all it took to have them plus two others run down to the room.

When they slammed open the door, Shizune was crying as she held Tsunade in her arms.

"Shizune what is it" Kaede asked, walking over to the other side of Tsunade to feel examine her when a single touch of her pulse, Kaede too froze.

"Sensei" Kaede too began to cry hysterically.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"Alright, Hatake Kakashi, you will be-" the fire daimyo didn't get to finish his sentence when another person joined their conference without permission and very abruptly.

"Please Excuse me" Misaki materialized before them kneeling down.

"What is the meaning of this, we are in an important conference" Daimyo scolded at the child.

"Pardon me, but this cannot wait until after the conference, I have come to report the sudden change in the state of affairs" Misaki lifted her chin before standing up.

"What a sudden change?" Daimyo wondered.

"Yes, daimyo-sama, Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade-sama has awoken from her comatose" Misaki revealed making everybody gasp in surprise, except for Kakashi who sighed in relief.

"Well, that is a development indeed" Homura commented.

"Send this message to the other villages quickly. Tsunade, the hokage of konohagakure is alive and well" Koharu ordered the anbu with them.

"You too, Report this to the other daimyo of the other lands as well," the fire daimyo ordered his council.

"We should let the people of konohagakure know at once" head jounin Shikaku said.

"I will leave that to you" Homura said.

"Umm, may I leave now?" Kakashi awkwardly asked, since he did not feel to be of essence at the moment, and none seem to notice he was still there.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"Now that was an interesting turn of events, I guess you dodge the kunai for a few more years huh?" Misaki laughed as she and Kakashi made their way to Tsunade.

"You're right, with the upcoming war, we need Tsunade-sama who has more experience with wars" Kakashi agreed.

"True, Tsunade-sensei has seen quite a lot, how old was she again, it's hard to guess when she always looks so youthful" Misaki wondered to herself as Kakashi opened the door to Tsunade's quarters.

Before them sat Tsunade surrounded with towers of finished bowls of food.

"I'm glad to see you so well" Kakashi greeted.

"This is nothing, I'm just getting started" Tsunade replied.

"After all you've eaten it doesn't make any sense" Shizune sulked.

"If that is getting started, I'd wonder what finishing would look like" Misaki mused, in awe at how the hokage stays in shape after that, she will give the whole Akimichi clan a run for their money.

"I am relieved, I was dangerously close to becoming the hokage, I'm not much of a hokage material and considering the present situation, we need someone like you, lady Tsunade with wide influence to be the hokage" Kakashi laid out his opinions.

"Not to mention the years and years and YEARS of experience above your head" Misaki added, earning her a glare from the hokage.

"I meant that as a complimentary testament to you wisdom of course sensei" Misaki laughed nervously hiding behind Kakashi.

"I must say, I am amazed to hear about the Allied Shinobi Force, and I am surprised that the Tsuchikage and the Raikage agreed to cooperate" Tsunade commented.

"Well, it wasn't without motivation and threat, and a great one at that too, trust me" Misaki hinted crossing her arms.

"That just goes to prove what an awful situation we are face with" Kakashi answered.

"Uchiha Madara, is he really still alive?"Tsunade asked.

"We don't have absolute proof, but considering what they are trying to do, I'd say there's no doubt about it" Kakashi replied.

"Who would have thought the karma of the Uchiha would engulf all the shinobi in the world," Tsunade said.

"Yet in the rise of a common, stronger enemy, all of the divided nations set their differences aside, and convened as one, now that is quite a feat" Misaki commented.

"I will call a meeting immediately after this meal, we must prepare for war" Tsunade declared, Shizune running to inform everyone just as Kaede entered the room, bringing more food.

"Oh, just in time you two, I made lunch for all of us, why don't you join us" Kaede invited raising what seems to be bento for twenty people.

"Thanks" Kakashi nodded, but Misaki raised her hand in decline.

"Sorry, I promised to have lunch with Kazu today"

"Suit yourself" Kaede shrugged and began to place to food in an orderly manner.

"Also, there's also something I want to say" Misaki began, taking everyone's attention from the delicious homemade food to her.

"There's been a development with Itachi. He's fine and well, his body is recouping better than it ever did in his whole life and his eye, he took Shisui's eye quite well too. But I've kept him hidden for now. The intel he provided was more than substantial, and I fear revealing him too early before the war would agitate the enemy into doing something...drastic" Misaki revealed.

"But I also think not sharing this with the other kage is not wise, it would root a stem of mistrust and doubt and that will cause some dangerous problems, especially from people who will be fighting alongside us in battle" Misaki explained further.

"She's right, we have to present this information forward at the pre war meeting" Kaede said.

"Hey thought you'd never show" Kazuhiko waved as Misaki entered the interrogation room.

"What's the matter, you look worn out" Misaki asked, Kazuhiko simply pointed at the fussing Karin.

"She kept raving about Katsudon and all that" Kazuhiko rubbed his head.

"That's too bad, I think only Ichiraku ramen is open at the moment, maybe would could ask the man to make a-" Before Kazuhiko's eyes Misaki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Misaki suddenly found herself in a room that had a table full of cooked...bugs?

"Oh, you're here Misaki-chan, we only have to wait for Naruto-chan" Fuukkasaku greeted the girl. Not long after Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ittadakimasu!" Naruto yelled in glee and dug right into the bowl of worms, of course throwing it up.

"Well would you look at that, I guess he was summoned at the perfect time from the perfect place" Misaki chuckled crossing her arms.

"Why am I here again?" Naruto sulked.

"We did a reverse summoning on you, the elder frog will divine your future" Fuukasaku informed.

"Follow me" he said and once Naruto got a view of the table of food he threw up once again.

"So this is Mount Myoboku, it's my first time here" Misaki looked around, the place seemed lighter, more serene than any place in Konoha.

"Yeah, the food here is disgusting though" Naruto groaned, making Misaki gigile.

"I have brought them" Fuukasaku told the giant frog who sat in the middle of the room on a bowl of water?

"Hey long time no see Deka-jiichan Sennin" Naruto saluted as a greeting.

"It was indeed I who summoned you, er...um...Who're you again?" the giant toad said, making Naruto sweat drop.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I wish you'd hurry up and learn my name Deka-jiichan Sennin!" Naruto protested hands on his hips.

"Oh that's right, that's right, It's Naruto, and who are you?" he turned his attention to the little red head next to Naruto.

"I am Namikaze Misaki,Deka-Ojii Sennin" Misaki greeted with a nod.

"Good good, I have a prophecy for that will involve the both of you, so listen and listen carefully. You will soon be meeting an octopus. Then you will be fighting with a young man whose power lies in his eyes" At the mention of the last part, both Misaki and Naruto looked to each other.

"Do you already have a young man in mind?" Gamamaru asked.

"Yes, and I have already made up my mind" Naruto nodded in determination.

"Well, in that case, Gerotora I saw in that dream that you will be surrendering the instructions to this young lady" Gamamaru looked to Misaki.

"Wait wha?" The other frog below the giant one exclaimed.

"Give her the instructions to the fourth hokage's seal" Gamamaru ordered and once Geratora stood on his full height and opened his scroll, a sealing jutsu formula appeared on Misaki's right arm.

"That is the key to the seal on Naruto, press your hands on the storing square to receive the instructions of the yondaime hokage" Geratora instructed her. Misaki looked at the key then to the scroll where in the instructions were inscribed.

In her mind the turmoil and ruckus of Naruto whenever the kyuubi will manifest ran rampant. All the pain and the anguish Naruto is experiencing, that's not something Misaki would prefer Naruto to never experience.

"You're unsure aren't you? Well I can't say I blame you" Geratora huffed.

"Why is that" Fuukasaku asked, then Geratora proceeded to explain the concept of having a tailed beast sealed within a person.

But at the same time she remembered her father and why he placed the kyuubi in Naruto, she remembered her time with Killer Bee. She knew that there is a way where both the jinchuriki and the bijuu could live in harmony, growing stronger together, and in order to do that, both the container and the contained have to meet in the same level without any barriers between them.

"No that's not it, I believe in Jiraiya sensei and my father's vision. The seal isn't going to last forever and it's going to only weaken in time, and in order to confront the kyuubi Naruto will have to overcome the barrier between them. Jiraiya-sensei, My father placed their trust and their will on Naruto's hands, and so will I" Misaki declared.

"Misaki" Naruto tried to stop her, and one look in his eyes, and Misaki knew what he was thinking, and through their bond Misaki assured Naruto that they will get through this together, this experience will make them stronger together, just as their parents had designed it to be.

Misaki took a deep breath and walked forward to receive Minato's instructions.

"Storage complete, I will take my leave now" Geratora then disappeared in a puff of smoke Misaki watched as the formula too began to disappear on her skin.

"Now we can take you back to the village, after that we'll have to look for an octopus" Fuukasaku said.

"Oh right, you prophesied that I would encounter an octopus, where is this octopus, can't you give any more details" Naruto inquired.

"It's not clear, but it's a solitary island, people don't go near it, it's like a paradise for creatures, to me it would seem like a fun resort" Gamamaru added to his prophecy and in the twin;s mind they can already picture an island paradise in unison.

"Fun resort, now that doesn't seem too bad"

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Few days passed and they spent it all in preparation of the upcoming war, but today Misaki stood with Tsunade and Shikaku at the headquarters at Kumogakure. A meeting has been called for the kages to talk about what to do with the remaining jinchuriki.

"You all came quickly" A commented looking at his counterparts from other lands.

"The situation calls for a quick action" Gaara replied.

"By the way Tsunade-hime, are you alright already, this is the perfect opportunity to hand things over to a youngster, you're old too" Ohnoki greeted the newly awakened hokage.

"Speak for yourself you fence sitter-jiji" Tsunade snapped back.

"Setting aside the matter of Danzo, I am relieved that you are back as the hokage Lady Tsunade" Mei welcomed.

"Let us be done with the greetings and get right into business, first on the agenda here, are the jinchuriki of the Hachibi and the kyuubi, then we will go through intel relating to the enemys headquarters and military strength" General Mifune began the meeting with an itenerary.

"My men have pinned down something that may be the enemy's stronghold, but it also maybe a trap. We have no choice but to wait for more intel on this," Tsunade informed.

"I also have a reconnaissance team gathering intel, we need to sort through the intel from each village quickly" A said.

"How about forming a separate unit within the Allied force, that only handles intel" Mei offered.

"Good idea, share and share alike!" Ohnoki seconded the motion.

"That goes without saying! If each nation becomes driven by self interest, the akatsuki will pull the rug out from under us" A added.

"So, where will we hide the crucial jinchuriki" Ohnoki asked.

"Hide them?" Tsunade turned in shock.

"Naruto and Bee can lend so much strength in this battle, why hide them" Tsunade yelled.

"I thought so as well, but those two are what the enemy is after in this war, considering what could happen, we cannot let them participate, it was decided last meeting but you of course were still ill" Ohnoki explained.

"Our enemy is Madara, If we hold back battle strength and lose the prospect of victory, we are not going to get another chance, we must hit them with everything we've got" Tsunade argued.

"The five great nations joined together and our aim in this war is to protect those two, your sole siddent as hokage is not sufficient, we will decide this majority rule," Gaara cut her off.

"You child, Naruto is-" Tsunade tried to continue, but was once again cut off by Gaara.

"I know him quite well, if it's for a friend he gets too reckless, that's exactly why" Gaara reasoned with Tsunade.

"Before we even talk about military strength the five kage must reach a consensus, otherwise there will be no victory," Mifune interjected so as not to waste precious time.

"I agree Tsunade-sama" Shikaku advised Tsunade.

"Fine" Tsunade grumbled.

"The slug-hime is back to her natural impudent self, it's proof enough that she is well." Ohnoki jested.

"We will now need to decide where to hide the hachiibi and the kyuubi, any objections hokage" A pressed, making sure that there will be no objections from Tsunade anymore.

"I understand get on with it!" Tsunade snapped. Misaki sighed, A's temper was already bad enough as it is during the first summit, and now with Tsunade's temper added, how many destroyed furniture would be up on that list.

"I have a place in mind, and it is appropriately located in kumogakure, which has not produced any akatsuki members, I set it aside, just in case" A paused to watch Tsunade's reaction before resuming.

"Also, I will have Misaki with them to seal the whole island, both from what is inside and the outside, I don't want anyone leaving or entering without permission from the five kages" A said.

"Misaki will you be able to do it?" Tsunade asked the short girl behind her.

"Yes, but not without help, five kages, in light of not withholding any information, I have something in mind I want to propose" Misaki started and formed several hand signs before slamming her palm on the ground. Instantly a puff of smoke erupted and slowly revealed two tall figures standing, one pair onyx eyes making everyone gasp and stand at an attention, except for Tsunade and the kunoichi five.

"Uchiha Itachi! What is the meaning of this, you brought an akatsuki member in here?" A demanded in anger, slamming his fist down.

"More importantly, he was supposed to be dead, it was confirmed already" Mei supported.

"Please calm down, and hear them out" Mifune urged the other kages who looked to him, surprised that he knew about Itachi being alive.

"We rescued Itachi in a nick of time, barely, but that's not important. His actions for being in akatsuki are justified, he was acting out on orders from the elders, he is willing for his mind to be searched. He was also the one who provided us the information that began the summit in the first place" Misaki defended.

"It is true, he has surrendered his memories and intel to us during his stay at the land of iron" Mifune supported.

"This information too was validated by us" Yoko voiced her support to her kage, followed by Ayako, Kazumi and Natsumi to their respective kages. It only take one awkward moment that felt like an eternity before the kages slowly nodded.

"Thank you for hearing us out" Misaki gaver everybody a deep bow, one that Itachi and Akihiko mimicked.

"This is Akihiko Kurama, and as you know this is Uchiha Itachi, I'm going to need them both to ensure that both Naruto and Killer Bee will be secure in the island. Akihiko is from the famed Kurama clan known for his excellence in genjutsu, one that can transcend almost anything. Itachi here has an intel from within and will know the enemies' movements and predict their actions" Misaki explained.

"Do you really think it's for an ex Akatsuki member to guard the two remaining jinchurikis" Mei pondered.

"Itachi may prove to also be a valuable ally, tell me, do you really think you have it in you to fight them and defend our ranks" A asked, Itachi looked him in the eye, no sharingan activated and nodded without missing a beat.

"Without a doubt" Itachi answered.

"Well it looks like where going to be dragged into this war" Akihiko complained placing his hands behind his head.

"However, under no circumstance can the enemy know that Itachi is alive and well within our ranks" Tsunade said.

"How do you propose to conceal him without getting detected" A asked.

"That's what Aki is here for" Misaki said and Akihiko on cue transformed Itachi into a regular common faced shinobi from Kumo.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"So you're sending Naruto on a pretend mission where in he'll actually be held whilst the war rages from outside" Kaede asked pacing the room, together with Yamato, Tsunade, Akihiko, Misaki and a disguised Itachi.

"That's the plan" Yamato answered.

"He's not gonna like this, how do you think he's going to feel when the war is over and he is released from his mission only to find some or most of his friends have died in a war that was supposed to protect him" Kaede raved hands flailing around.

"I know how you feel mom, but think about it, until Naruto can control his powers, he would only prove to be a liability in war" Misaki reasoned with Kaede who paused to think about what Misaki had said tapping her foot on the ground hands on her hips.

"You're right, but still-" Misaki cut off her mom's worrying with a hand on her shoulder.

"We got this mom, trust me we got this" Misaki comforted Kaede who sighed in defeat.

"Well at least you guys are back, welcome home Akihiko, Itachi" Kaede hugged each men.

"Wait, Itachi you mean the Itachi" Yamato sputtered like he was having a heart attack.

"Yes, Yamato-taichou, the one and only" Misaki nodded to Akihiko who momentarily expelled the genjutsu on Itachi to show Yamato.

"He's with-, he's in here-, and he's-"

"With us, it's a long ass story taichou, but he is with us, he always has been" Misaki said placing a hand in Itachi's hand.

"So no one really cares that I actually kidnapped you before under Orochimaru's influence" Akihiko asked.

"Nope, we decided that you were confused back then, and you didn't actually do any substantial damage." Misaki explained with a smile.

The group waited for Naruto's arrival, wherein he will be assigned to a S-class mission with Yamato, Akihiko, Misaki and Ryotaro.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"See you on the mission Akihiko, Ryotaro" Naruto bid his goodbye skipping on his way home.

"He's in a chipper mood" Akihiko said watching Naruto's retreat.

"Believe it or not, this is actual his first actual official S rank mission, and it's all a covert operation, it kinda makes me feel guilty" Misaki said.

"You're doing this for his and the safety of the world " Itachi cheered Misaki up.

"You're right, don't mind me, this is the first time you've been home for so long, so why don't we walk around and get some food, you know celebrate the homecoming huh?" Misaki said and began introducing the new konoha, which has changed a lot from what they can remember since Pein's attack.

"So Pein, did all this?" Akihiko asked looking around, remembering where everything used to be back in their days.

"Yeah, with one swipe of his almighty push and everything was just gone" Misaki remembered how she felt the first time she saw the aftermath of Pein's attack, understanding that it must be exactly what Itachi and Akihiko are feeling.

"How many people died?" Itachi asked looking at the area still unrecovered.

"Countless, whilst Half of the Pein were destroying everything in their paths, the other half were interrogating people, some to their deaths. But Nagato, in his final moments returned the lives everyone who ever died by his hands. So that itself is enough cause for celebration here, despite the damage" Misaki looked up to the skies, letting the breeze caress her face.

"Is that you Aki?" the somber silent the three shared ended with the arrival of none other than Sarutobi Akihiko.

"Nice to see you too Kazuhiko" Akihiko waved awkwardly at his old friend, the moment was so intense, that Misaki and Itachi both stepped back a few paces from Akihiko.

Without any warning, Kazuhiko sent fists of flames towards Akihiko which, the receiving party dodged, barely.

"Where-the-heck-have-you-been-the-last-few-years-we've-been-worried-sick!" Kazuhiko asked Akihiko, sending fireballs with every word of his sentence, leaving no mercy and no time to answer his questions.

Itachi sweat dropped next to Misaki as he watched the almost comedic display before them.

"Yeah, I know, Kazuhiko displays his concern in a very weird way. I think I remember receiving the same treatment when I woke up from a coma" Misaki pondered out loud.

"You know that's not comforting at all" Itachi told her with a sigh.

"You know what, I think mom made some dango at home, I can brew some tea, this doesn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon" Misaki didn't wait for Itachi's answer and dragged him across Konoha, leaving behind Akihiko burning under Kazuhiko's 'concern.'

"You know, you could leave some for me, you know a stick, or maybe one dango would do just fine" Misaki stared blankly at Itachi who literally engorged himself with Kaede's homemade dango.

"You know, I've always known you were crazy for mom's dangos, but I never thought you'd miss them this much." Misaki said as Itachi finished the last of the dangos.

"I've tasted a lot but Kaede-san's dango feels like home" Itachi explained whilst nursing a cup of tea.

"You're right about that, I've travelled everywhere and tasted food way way better, but nothing is the same" Misaki laid down on the roof, with her hands behind her head.

"It was hard, but lucky for me I met the others, Yoko, Ayako , Natsumi and Kazumi" Misaki paused, realizing something.

"Which reminds me, what's the deal with you and Kazumi huh" Misaki sat up once again, wiggling her eyebrows at Itachi, trying to tease an answer, Itachi only responded by pretending to drink more of the empty tea cup, hiding behind the cup and his bangs.

"You're embarrassed! I've never seen you this embarrassed in well, a very long time. You haven't been this embarrassed since you went home in a daze, carrying a flower." Misaki then notice the rush of red climb up from Itachi's neck to his face.

"Oh my- no, was that it, the first time you met her? The one where you stalked her cause you didn't catch her name and ended up in another accident?" Misaki pryed and teased Itachi, until his face resembled Sasuke's favorite food. After Misaki had had enough of teasing Itachi, they finally fell into a comfortable silence, with Misaki leaning her small frame against Itachi.

"Do you think if Sasuke knew you were alive, will he come home?" Misaki asked, although both knew it was a rhetoric one. If Sasuke is one thing, is that he's determined as hell, and stubborn as hell.

"As much as I want to be with Sasuke after all this years, it's not safe for anyone to know I'm alive, especially Sasuke and the Akatsuki, even I cannot tell what Sasuke will do this time once he learns the truth" Itachi answered.

"You're right, it's just that I can't stop thinking about the night Sasuke left, everything just kept playing in my mind. So many what ifs and what could have beens" Misaki told Itachi. Sure Naruto was her twin, but there are things that you can only tell a best friend.

"In a shinobi's life there are things we simply have to do for the greater good" Itachi comforted Misaki, placing his arm on her.

"I miss this, when we can spend time together without a care in the world" Misaki closed her eyes, remembering the best moments of her childhood.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

DUN DUN DUN DUN !

The wars is upon us! Prepare yourselves, also prepare myself because that would be a great big challenge to write! I am so nervous about it. I know it's not as thrilling as the previous episodes, but still, hope you liked it.

How was your holiday? Truth be told, I was planning to post this before the holiday, but a lot can be lost in its rush, like time or rather its track.

How about the Akihiko and Kazuhiko reunion?

Or the heartfelt moment between Itachi and Misaki?

Can't wait for Sasuke's reaction when he sees Itachi is actually alive and not a reanimation jutsu? Me too…

Thank you so much!


	28. Chapter 28

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 28:

Unfortunately, their long awaited reunions must come to a quick end as Akihiko, Misaki and Itachi all had to prepare to leave for the conceal the remaining jinchuriki mission.

However, Misaki knew she had to resolve one more thing before the wars starts. So on the eve of their departure, Misaki waited on top of her father's face on the hokage cliff.

"It's so calm and peaceful, sort of hard to believe that war has come upon us. Ironic isn't it the calm before the storm" Misaki said feeling Sai's presence.

"I am not an expert, but I've read that it is pretty bold of a young woman to ask a man of the same age so late at night" Sai approached Misaki who was dazing off, staring at the clear, star filled skies. Misaki looked back at him with a smile.

"That is so like you to say," Misaki laughed and scootch over so Sai can sit next to her.

"We're leaving tomorrow, and I thought I'd speak to you, before I left" Misaki began. She closed her eyes and took her time, breathing in everything, processing how exactly she's going to break it down to Sai, ever since the night of the wedding, they never really broached the subject and now she owe it so Sai to explain what she's really feeling.

"I guess it's no secret already that we encountered Sasuke back then. All this time, I thought I was confused on how I felt for Sasuke, but I realized, it wasn't me being confused, it was me denying my feelings. It was me burying the pain and hardships my feelings may bring so ran away from it. But the truth is, I can't run anymore, and I the less I ran the more I realized the reality of my feelings, that I love him, that despite everything that has happened, I can still see the beauty and the good in him, because I still love him, I don't think I ever stopped loving him" Misaki told Sai, all the while carrying this painful, sad nostalgic and at the same time sweet smile, a perfect reflection of her feelings.

After her revelation, Misaki waited patiently and anxiously for Sai's response. Truth be told, Sai had been one of the straight knotted minds she had ever had the chance of knowing, and Misaki already considers him a treasured friend, as selfish as it may seem, she didn't want to lose him and his friendship.

"I think I already know," Sai looked to Misaki with a sad smile, like a genuinely sad smile. In a way as much as it hurts, as much as he hates the pain it brought he understood perfectly. Though he did not understand how Misaki could love someone such as Sasuke, he understood Misaki's feelings quite well.

"I know I'm not the best at interpreting the feelings behind the actions, but I think I understand. I get it you love Sasuke, you wouldn't be this affected if you don't feel as much" Sai explained, after a moment of silence.

"You know, you're a pretty amazing," Misaki began, bursting into fits of laughter, yet her eyes spilled tears.

"It's funny how you who was deprived of emotions for most of his life would understand how I feel. It was actually because of you that I amassed the strength to face my feelings. Seeing you struggle to learn as much as you can, even though knowing that it can still hurt you. You're amazing Sai, and someday, you'll find someone who's going to love you the way you deserve to be loved" Misaki said and hugged Sai before standing up and kissing his forehead goodnight.

Sai waited for Misaki to be completely gone, he himself finding solace in staring at the stars who he found was just as equally lonely as him. Sai smiled to himself as trickles of tears rolled down on his face. Sai placed a hand on his chest, over where his heart lay. He didn't have any heart diseases, and was in optimal health. So why does it feel like the muscles of his heart is contracting?

"I guess this is what heartbreak feels like"

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Misaki was the first one to arrive at the gates before sunrise, she was anxious to leave, thinking about how Naruto would feel when he finds out people are laying their lives out for him.

"War huh, I heard a lot of stories from jiji, never thought I'd see one in my life" Kazuhiko said leaning next to Misaki.

"Well, I guess the third would probably telling you that he'd never thought of the day the five great nations would work together to defeat one common enemy" Misaki threw back.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Kazuhiko ruffled his own hair in frustration.

"I've been up all night for days since preparations began, jiji had always prepared us for situations like this, and when the announcement came in, I thought, 'I can handle this, we've been prepped for this kind of thing,' but then when preparations began I can't help but to feel…" Kazuhiko paused, he didn't know how to verbalize his feeling without looking like an absolute coward.

"Afraid?" Misaki finished for him. Kazuhiko snapped his gaze towards Misaki, but in her eyes, there was no judgement, the usual mischievous streak that she always carried was absent.

"I'm sure everyone feels the same way, I know I do, the truth is I'm terrified beyond my years, so much that sometime I can almost feel the taste of fear in my mouth. But that's just the thing, I'm also afraid for Kaede, for Kakashi, for Naruto and for every single person. I remind myself that this war is to fight for those who can't fight for themselves, for those people who are innocent of the sins in which the world is being judged upon" Misaki comforted Kazuhiko by revealing her own fears at the same time telling him of the things that keep her going.

"I guess you're right, those who can fight have the responsibility to fight for those who can." Kazuhiko realized.

"This war, it's no secret that some who leave might never return, so if there is any time to do something you have been waiting for, now is the best time," Misaki hinted with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kazuhiko looked away blushing.

"I'm sure there's a certain weapon's specialist who feels the same way" Misaki said, Kazuhiko blushed harder but later sighed in defeat.

"I know that, it's just that what if I tell her now, and be unable to keep my promise then" Kazuhiko said.

"Then let it be something to add to the reasons you are fighting for" Misaki countered.

"Well, you're not off the hook either, what happened to you and Sai?" Kazuhiko threw the issue back to Misaki.

"I talked to him last night,"

"And?"

"And I rejected him. To be honest, Sai is not difficult to love, he is earnest and forward, innocent yet playful, but it would be unfair, for the both of us. To selfishly claim his love when I myself cannot return this love" Misaki shared.

"What I'd give to be young and carefree once more" Kazuhiko sighed, patting Misaki's head, the only comforting gesture he can muster.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"You must rest for a whole, it takes some time to become accustomed to the mangekyou. Are you in pain?" Obito asked, the transplant of itachi's eyes into Sasuke's was a success, although he was quite disappointed to find that he was only able to salvage one as amaterasu had already taken most of Itachi's body by the time he got there.

"It feels right, I can feel Itachi's visual prowess, I can feel myself getting stronger" Sasuke felt his covered eye. Yet as the very essence of his brother now accompanied him as a part of him, Sasuke could not help but think back to Misaki and to Naruto. Their words, did they truly mean what they said, he was no fool, he could see the insanity of claiming to love a person, but standing against them and what they need to do, but their words, what idiot would tell the person the truth of stopping them, what fool would out right tell the person they love them and then tell them that they are going to stand in their way.

Tobi waited patiently, he has been waiting to do this for sometime now, and now just maybe the best possible time. Sasuke was weak and post operational, probably still adjusting with the transplant.

Sasuke began to stand, he needed to go to Konoha, he needed to finish his mission, to restore the name of the Uchiha will come first and foremost, he needs to….

Or those he? Sasuke might not admit it outright, but he cannot cipher his urge to return to Konoha, was it to destroy or was it to go back to it? All he knew is that he needed to go back to Konoha.

But as soon as Sasuke lifted his eyes, locking with Tobi's mangekyou sharingan, he knew there was something up this shady character's sleeve.

But by the time he realized it, he was already in too late.

"Rest" Tobi's deep voice echoed in his head until darkness consumed him.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

 _Inside Sasuke's tsukiyomi_

" _Sasuke, Sasuke, are you alright?" Sasuke groaned as someone nudged him awake._

" _That damn Madara, using sharingan on me while I am weak" Sasuke cursed internally, raising his fist to attack before he even opened his eyes." he open his eyes, but he was quickly subdued, turned and shoved down into the ground._

" _I heard from father you just came home from training, didn't expect you to be training the moment you return though" Itachi said offering his hand._

" _What's the matter ototo, hit your head too much you're talking rubbish" Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead, and with it were his memories, of Itachi and him, of his whole childhood._

" _Let's go, we don't want to upset mother if we're late for dinner" Itachi began to walk away from a stunned Sasuke._

" _It's but a simple test Sasuke, do what you know what you have to do, there's no other way, " Tobi's voice echoed around him, or was it in his head, in the end Sasuke decided to follow his brother against everything._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

' _Damn it the longer I stay here, the more-' Sasuke's own thoughts were cut off when Fugaku chose this moment to speak his mind._

" _I've already read Shisui's reports, you have grown quite outstandingly Sasuke," Fugaku began, then paused to take a bite out of his dinner._

" _But training is one thing, I want you to prove yourself, I will put you as the new lieutenant of the Police force, do not disappoint" Fugaku finished and continued eating. Sasuke clenched his hands, if only he knew what he can do now, slowly the urge to leave this place began to turn to making his father see his strength._

" _Excuse me" a female voice knocked on the door before opening it and in came the red headed girl their family was so intimate with._

" _Misaki, it's wonderful of you to join us, did you come to visit Sasuke, wait let me set a place for you so you can join us for dinner" Mikoto began to stand but Misaki held up a hand and smiled._

" _I'm sorry Mikoto-san, but I'm afraid I'm here on official business. I need to speak with Fugaku-taicho, but since I've interrupted you dinner, I'll go wait outside. It's nice to see you again Sasuke-kun" Misaki apologized with a smile. Sasuke looked up to Misaki, who just referred to him politely, too politely. The Misaki he knew had not used honorifics on his name since they were children._

" _Nonsense, we'll talk as soon as we're done eating, join us for dinner," Fugaku invited._

" _Well, if you insist, sorry for the intrusion" Misaki entered the room, sitting between Sasuke and Itachi, where Mikoto placed her utensils and food. Sasuke stared at Misaki from the moment she entered the room until she was sat down comfortably beside him._

" _Is something wrong Sasuke-kun" Misaki asked, not this Misaki asked, because the Misaki he knew wouldn't even need to ask him what's wrong._

" _Misaki, I heard you refused promotion as a anbu captain once again" Fugaku began asked._

" _I knew I was going to be asked that, you always go straight to the point taichou" Misaki slumped her shoulders, trying to hide her embarrassment with a smile._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

 _rest he didn't as he spent his time all night thinking of ways to escape this place as soon as possible._

" _Are you still mad?" Itachi's distant voice interrupted his thoughts but his words weren't meant for him at all. Sasuke looked out his window to find Itachi and Misaki in the garden, standing face to face, a little too close for friends._

" _It's unfair you know I can't stay mad at you" Misaki crossed her arms and looked away, leaning against a tree._

" _You know I'm only doing what's best for you" Itachi raised a hand to caress Misaki's cheek._

" _I know that, but the missions are getting more and more dangerous, the akatsuki are going stronger each day. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you out there, i wouldn't be able to live with myself, i" Itachi took Misaki in his embrace, wrapping his hand around her tightly, comforting all her fears away._

 _Sasuke's knuckles turned white as his body began to shake with rage, white hot and still growing, he felt everything burst in him with what happened next._

 _Itachi broke their hug, but Misaki's arms remained in place albeit loosely. Itachi brought both his hands on Misaki's face, initially wiping the tears from her face, but it's as if the moment itself had taken control of their actions, they leaned in towards each other, like magnets who have no choice but gravitate towards the other._

 _itachi's lips caressed Misaki's lightly, innocently at first but the longer they stayed together the passion began to build and no longer was their kiss something an innocent mind should see. Misaki wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck as his arms found their way around her waist, caressing each other, wanting to be closer to each other, trying so hard to be as one._

 _The world around them began to melt and in that moment, they didn't give a care about anything else but their partner, not wanting it to end and not planning on ending anything, anytime soon._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

 _Just his luck when he found Itachi and Misaki in their anbu uniforms, they were just about to leave when the ruckus of men following him caught their attention._

" _Oh, Sasuke, good morning how did you sleep on your first night home?" Misaki greeted, but before he can answer, not that he was planning to, Itachi leaned in and whispered something in her ear. That's when her face fell._

" _What's going on here?" Fugaku asked his child who was being followed by a disorderly squadron._

" _If you can't even handle this much men, how do you expect me to leave the police force to you" Fugaku scolded._

" _Fugaku-taichou, I think he's just adjusting, please give it time, I'm sure Sasuke will excel just fine" Misaki calmed Fugaku who sighed giving in._

" _I trust your judgement, but if he screws up, you and Itachi are obliged to clean after him" Fugaku ordered and the couple bowed their affirmations._

" _Well, if that is the case, go on you still have an important mission to go to" Fugaku dismissed them and with that Misaki and Itachi wore their masks before leaving in a puff of smoke._

 _Fugaku gave one last look at Sasuke before leaving to cater to his own devices. Sasuke clenched his fists in anger._

" _I'll show you" Sasuke muttered and faced his men._

 _One day whilst him and his squad were doing their rounds, he came across Itachi and Misaki in front of the closed dango stand, Itachi's favorite dango stand._

" _Oh it's you Sasuke, how are things settling in?" Itachi's down ridden face perked up the moment he saw his little brother._

" _It's been pretty great under Sasuke-san's leadership, konoha's crime rate dropped down" the squad leader bragged._

" _I guess that's great Sasuke-kun" Misaki complimented with a smile._

" _Didn't know you were already home" Sasuke snapped, the very first time he chose to spoke with these fakes._

" _Yow, what are you guys doing here?" Kakashi with a blonde little boy on his shoulder together with Kaede carrying a white haired baby girl approached them, successfully cutting the tension._

" _Kaede-baa, Kakashi-jii, we were just about to get dango, but the store is closed" Misaki answered._

" _Oh, perfect timing, I just made too many dangos and I can't let little Haruto finish it all up" Kaede motioned for his eldest little boy on top of Kakashi's shoulders._

" _I told you, it's alright for him to grow a little pudgy he is a growing child" Kakashi sighed._

" _That's easy for you to say, what if he ends up like me and get bullied? I don't know what I'd do if someone made my precious little boy cry" Kaede whined._

" _Seriously Kaede, you worry to much, that being said, you are going to come, Sasuke, why don't come too, you can even help Itachi and Misaki with -" Misaki didn't let Kakashi finish as she stepped on his foot._

" _We haven't told him yet" Misaki whispered to a Kakashi's whose soul has left his body with the pain._

" _Why not? I mean it's no secret almost everyone in the whole village knows already" Kaede asked._

" _It's just that, we haven't had the chance to tell him" Itachi explained._

" _Stop talking about me like I'm not even present" Sasuke stepped forth from his squad and towards their small group. Head high, like a hawk flying above everyone else._

" _And whatever relationship Misaki may have with Itachi is none of my concern, I don't care about them" Sasuke told them all off before going on his merry way._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

 _The people sat their drove a chill through his body, his parents, Itachi, Misaki, the fourth hokage and his wife, together with Kakashi and Kaede all sat patiently waiting for him to do the same._

" _Sasuke, sit down, we have much to discuss" Fuugaku ordered his son to sit next to his older brother._

" _Thank you for coming on such a short notice Sasuke-kun" Minato greeted him with a gentle smile._

" _Why have I been summoned?" Sasuke asked irritated that everyone is treating him like a fragile little porcelain child, ready to break at any given moment._

" _Anata, don't you think it's best to just break the news?" Kushina whispered to Minato._

" _Probably so, Fugaku-san" Minato looked to the clan elder who nodded his affirmation._

" _Sasuke, we invited you in respect of being the member of your family, and also Itachi wanted his little brother to be present at such an important event in her life" Minato explained._

" _What event?" Sasuke asked getting even more irritated by the minute._

" _They are here to discuss Itachi's proposal to Misaki" Fugaku broke the news, leave it to him to just rip the kunai out of the wound._

" _They are here to discuss the wedding preparations, also starting from now, Misaki will be living with us to learn the clan's ways from Mikoto" Fugaku continued, with Mikoto's hand to halt him, urging him to be more mindful of Sasuke's feelings._

" _Hmm, this doesn't concern me" Sasuke said under his breath and left without another word._

" _Sasuke" Itachi tried to follow him, but Kakashi stopped him._

" _He's probably too angry at you right now, I'll go" Kakashi left everyone to their discussions._

" _I wonder what's gotten into him" Misaki whispered, and Itachi comforted her, pulling her in his arms._

" _You know, for someone who told everyone he doesn't care, you're pretty angry" Kakashi approached Sasuke, who had nearly turned the whole uneven area into a valley in his anger. Sasuke wasn't thinking, all he knew was he was boiling mad and a target had just approached him._

" _Whoah" Kakashi dodged attack after blind attack, but he didn't do anything to stop Sasuke, after all, he'd probably be just as angry if he found out that Kaede is engaged to another man, let alone his own brother. Once Kakashi was confident Sasuke had tired himself, he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his wrists behind his back, before slamming him front first on the ground._

" _Sasuke,calm down," Kakashi subdued Sasuke, yet still the younger man squirmed._

 _Sasuke had experienced pain and rage, he was so well acquainted with the feeling that some might say he welcomes, no he revels in it. But this feeling, it was gnawing him, eating him from the inside, making him want to rip his heart out of his chest,_

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

" _Were you followed?" A masked figure in the entrance of the hideout greeted a hooded figure._

" _Don't make me laugh" the figure laughed_

" _Cocky as ever" the masked guard removed his mask, revealing himself as Sai._

" _Misaki, you've arrived, fast as ever" Danzo approached his two agents._

" _Danzo-sama, I came to report my progress" the hooded figure bowed before the elder of Konohagakure._

" _I heard you were officially welcomed today inside the Uchiha household, impressive" Danzo congratulated._

" _The mission did not prove to be difficult when their precious prodigy and future leader is in love with you" the figure shrugged, pulling down her hood to reveal her face._

" _Yes, yes, I believe congratulations are in order"_

" _No need for it Danzo-sama I won't be staying married for that long"_

" _Good, remember to keep our objectives in mind, it will do no harm to be distracted at this point, speaking of distractions, I heard that the younger Uchiha has not taken the news so well" Danzo said._

" _It's a welcome distraction Danzo-sama, with Sasuke going berserk, his family is too busy watching out for him to notice what I am up to" Misaki explained._

" _Well, in that case, give him something to be very angry about"_

" _As you wish Danzo-sama" Misaki bowed and left, as Misaki vacated the area, she smiled._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

 _Misaki felt the presence before she even heard its approach, she smirked internally. Misaka almost knew it would come to this, that Sasuke's anger would bring him to her._

" _Sasuke, what brings you here?" Misaki asked innocently, standing up to face him._

 _Sasuke drew his sword and without another word infused chidori on its blade and attacked Misaki. Misaki was able create a katana from her unique adamantine chakra to meet Sasuke's attack strike per strike._

" _what's gotten into you?" Misaki asked as their battle took a pause._

" _Stop acting like a fool, you may have made everyone fall into your charade, but you can't fool me" Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger._

" _Sasuke what are you talking about" Misaki asked, Sasuke chose not to answer and began attacking Misaki once again._

" _Enough with your charades, what were you doing with Danzo?" Sasuke interrogated, Misaki's face fell head beginning to hung low. Sasuke's frown deepened at the sight of a defeated Misaki._

" _Are you plotting to kill the Uchihas?!" Sasuke pointed his katana towards Misaki, demanding for answers. Misaki looked at him, arms falling limp. Sasuke's frown deepened, he was supposed to feel victorious, he solved Tobi's puzzle, figured out the fraud and could be free at any moment now._

 _So why does his heart, instead of feeling victorious, feel sullen, like he didn't win at all._

" _How did you find out?" Misaki asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but clear as day to Sasuke, who was fighting every urge to comfort her an ease her pain._

" _Sasuke, I-I" Misaki stuttered._

" _Save your apologies, it's over" it was only after he finished his sentence did Sasuke realize the audacity of what he was about to do. He was going to kill her before she could kill his family, then Tobi would release him from this prison._

 _Then a flash of Misaki's face, pale with blood running down her chin as she coughed out blood. Followed by the image of her motionless figure lying on a pool of her own blood, as her blood drenched hand reached out for him, eyes singing nothing but songs of forgiveness towards him._

 _Sasuke's grip on her sword began to falter, as his hand, no his body began to shake, something that he would not allow to happen in the real world, but that's just it, this isn't real, this world is fake, his family is fake, and this Misaki is fake._

 _So why couldn't he just kill her?_

 _Sasuke sheathed his katana and turned his back to Misaki who was still standing with shoulder slumped and head hung low._

" _I'll report this to my father, and the hokage, they'll deal with you" Sasuke could not believe his own words even as he had walked away a few paces._

 _That's when Misaki began to shake…_

 _With laughter._

" _I don't know where you get that idea, but you're not wrong. You really think they'd believe you? It's my word, the genius daughter of the noble hokage, happily engaged to your brother, against yours, a underdog sibling with anger issues, unable to get over to the reality that the person he loves is engaged to his brother" One moment Misaki was a good ten meters away from him, comparing their credibility, the next she was at Sasuke's throat, with him barely pulling out his sword._

 _But that's just the thing, he barely pulled out his sword, leaving Misaki to collide with his sword._

 _Deja Vu?_

 _But the smirk on Misaki's face when she removed her body from his katana, told him it wasn't over yet._

" _Now tell, how you supposed to convince the world now when you just stabbed your brother's fiance, the daughter of the village's beloved hokage?" Misaki challenged before passing out in his arms, making him drop his sword._

" _SASUKE!" Itachi's voice urged him to turn around, and Itachi's eyes instantly turned into blood read the moment he saw Misaki's bloody and unconscious form in Sasuke's arms,_

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

" _What have you done now Sasuke?" Fugaku approached his son who just woke up._

" _We're lying on a political crisis here ever since the attack of the kyuubi, we were only lucky that Itachi and Misaki's relationship was enough to pacify the village's suspicions of an uprise, now you try to kill the hokage's daughter. Do you have any idea the grief we have received when people found out what happened to Misaki, just a few days after your arrival and moments away from announcing their engagement into the public" Fugaku growled at Sasuke, but Sasuke remained silent, looking to his eyes, albeit cleaned already still felt stained by blood._

 _He knew what he had to do, and what he didn't know is why he was waiting here for._

 _He knew what he had to do, he had to do it._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

 _When he got there, however, Sasuke hesitated to open the door and when he got it, his heart sank at the sight._

 _There lay Misaki, almost lifeless, if it wasn't for the monitor that indicated her heart beat, but without the mission protruding her body, she could have been as good as dead. Skin pale, chest barely moving to breath and her hair, her vibrant hair looked dull and lifeless._

 _Sasuke moved forward._

 _Chidori would be too noisy, Sasuke took out a kunai and pointed the kunai at he neck, his hands shaking, his eyes blinded by their memories together, her smilesh her touch, her kiss…_

 _but before he can even plunge the blade through her neck, the Misaki before him disappeared in a puff of smoke._

 _Sasuke's eyes widened, horrified to realize the error in his movements._

 _Misaki didn't let herself be injured so he can get contained, she injured herself so the Uchihas would be distracted._

 _Giving her the window to finish her mission…_

 _Sasuke broke through the window and out of the hospital, running as fast as he can towards home, dreading to find a familiar image in his mind, an image he can no longer forget, that night of his childhood. No he won't let it happen to him, not again and not in this fake world that Tobi created in his head._

 _Halfway through there, Sasuke witnessed an earth shattering explosion of lightning, a lightning that seemingly burst through from the ground, but before it can go any further, golden glass like sheets enveloped the area, concentrating the sheer destruction in just one place._

 _The very place he was headed to._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

 _The fall of Itachi's body on the ground happened so slowly and soundlessly. Yet his brother, even in his death smiled upon his beloved's face, a loving and forgiving smile of farewell._

 _Suddenly all that Sasuke can hear was the sound of his heartbeat quickening and the taunting voice of Tobi at the back of his mind, begging for his attention._

" _You know what to do. Perhaps you're thinking of this being a fake world, making it easier to dispose of her. Yoh want to know something, this is exactly what could have happened if the hokage didn't die the night that he died. Misaki would have been their murderer instead of Itachi, if you had made sure to kill her in the first place, this would not have happened, think about it Sasuke" Tobi's voice repeated over and over in a form of echo reverberating in his ears._

 _His body acted on its own, his eyes, turning blood red, forming a unique pattern of mangekuyou, then chakra began to form in his hand and the familiar heat of lightning of his noisy chidori makes. Not waiting for another moment Sasuke burst forth from his place towards Misaki, who was able to turn just in time to meet Sasuke face on._

" _Didn't think you had it in you, especially when you purposely missed everything important with your earlier attack" Misaki said as blood began to pour from her mouth, her eyes, her once bright blue eyes were now dull and lifeless._

" _Congratulations Sasuke you finally did it this time." Misaki finished as she struggled to catch her breath in between her pants and blood._

 _Sasuke who had been in a trancelike state, realized the change of warmth in his hands. Not anymore did the heated wind of chidori grazed his hand, instead he felt his hand being blanketed in a warm thick substance. Only then did he come to realize his hand embedded deep into Misaki's chest, holding onto her beating heart._

" _I told you then you'll always have my heart, funny how real it would be today, Goodbye Sasuke" Misaki finally took her last breath and weakly pushed herself out of his grasp, painfully leaving her heart in Sasuke's hands._

 _A screech behind him caught his attention and there behind him was the entirety of the village, headed by Minato, Kushina, Kakashi and Kaede._

" _What have you done your own family!" Kaede accused, Sasuke looked around him and looked at his hand, wherein the heart of Misaki lay._

" _Oh dear god Misaki" Kushina cried into Minato's arms._

" _Kill him kill him kill the cursed boy" every single villager chanted and boxing him in. Slowly the blood on his hands began to thicken and expand at a very rapid rate, drowning the villagers, drowning him, until he was consumed in nothing but red._

 _Red, is the color of passion, it's the color of desire and love, yet at the same time, it's the color of despise, of rage, of anger…_

 _...of_ _ **HATE...**_

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"I didn't think this ship ride would be so eventful" Itachi, covered in his disguise as Ryoutaro commented as their ship sailed through the fog.

"Didn't think it would take this long" Akihiko dead panned beside Itachi.

"Then tell me straight in my face that you didn't enjoy, especially that special herb picking with Sakura that took a little too long" Misaki sat in on the rails right next to the other side of Itachi.

"I'm not getting your point Misaki, you're speaking vague" Akihiko snapped, facing the other way to hide his blush as he crossed his arms.

Misaki giggled lightly, hiding behind Itachi's back.

"We're here" one of their crewmates from Kumogakure announces. Poor Naruto, who was the only person what the destination looked like, expected the island paradise the the great toad sage described.

Leave it to him to forget about the fact that the great toad sage also mentioned for frogs at the end of his sentence.

"What is this place" Akihiko has paled at the sight of the spiked island that came into comparison to Konoha's forest of death.

Misaki and Itachi both raised and eyebrow at their companion.

"Weren't you listening during briefing" Itachi asked amused.

"No, all the while I was listening to Naruto and his rant about finding and octopus to help him in an island paradise" Akihiko complained rubbing his perfect hair.

"So this is what happens when two stubborn block heads together" Yamato sighed scratching his head leaning against the railing next to Misaki.

"How is Gai-san?" Itachi asked, which surprised Yamato, who was still adjusting to being in remotely civilized with a person who was on top of his bingo book for years. Both Itachi and Misaki looked at him expectantly making him sweat and blush.

"He's okay, still a little seasick, but he's getting by" Yamato stuttered.

"I see that's great, maybe I'll give him another shot of Kazumi's draught later, to help him" Misaki said, after that Yamato didn't take long by their side to check on his ward.

"Now come to think of it, now that the island is visible, it's quite rare that he hasn't appeared of yet" Misaki looked around, looking for something.

"Who hasn't appeared yet?" Itachi asked, but Misaki didn't find the need to answer since giant tentacles began protruding out of the water.

Everyone, including the men from Kumogakure began to panic, except for Misaki, who was already familiar with the creature, Itachi who was more amused than anything else and Naruto who was glad to welcome any creature that looks remotely like an octopus.

Unfortunately, this was a squid, a giant squid that was dead set on squishing their boat.

"Is it just me, or are we supposed to be doing something" Itachi leaned down to whisper to Misaki's ear, who was having the time of her life watching.

"Nah, he'll take care of it" Misaki waved off his worry.

"You know I kinda liked it better when I was the mysterious one" Itachi sighed.

"You had years of being mysterious ahead of me, I'm just returning the favor" Misaki stuck her out at him playfully.

Another set of tentacles emerged, only instead of anything remotely normal, the creature had a bull for a head, once again, Itachi was too much left for words to even feel afraid.

"TAKO!" Naruto exclaimed gleefully, counting the tails and realizing that this time, despite appearances, is an octopus.

The it slowly morphed, like it was being sucked into something that landed on the floor of their ship.

"Is that?" Itachi asked.

"The one and the same, the hachibi jinchuriki, Killer Bee" Misaki introduced approaching the old man as he took notes of Naruto's linguistic slur in his rhyme notebook.

"It's Misaki yow/Kunoichi from Konoha yow/It's nice to see yow" Bee rapped greeting Misaki, making her sweat drop.

"It's nice to see you too Bee-san" Misaki bumped fist with him with a smile.

"This my friend" Misaki introduced Itachi, who mimicked Misaki's greeting. For a quite some time Misaki waited with bated breath as the two interacted, it was only when Bee broke away, still carrying his usual happy demeanor did Misaki calmed down, at the same time making her wonder what he saw inside of Itachi.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and get some rest, we'll meet with the others" Misaki whispered to Yamato who nodded in response.

"Who I've been dying for a real bed! Being in this ship ruined my back, I know, maybe I'll take a nap before dinner" Akihiko stretched in glee, already beginning to follow after Motoi and the others, if he wasn't held back with Itachi keeping him in place by holding on to his collar.

"Aki, work begins for the three of us the moment we set foot on the island" Misaki reminded, resulting to a crestfallen look appearing on Akihiko's face.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once the barrier is erected you can eat as much food you want" Misaki cheered.

"That's because we both need our energy in check once the barriers are up" Akihiko deadpanned before sulking all the way to the barrier squad.

"Well, he does have a point, ones the barrier is erected, it would consume a lot of your chakra, you'd be vulnerable" Itachi worried over Misaki who only gave him a smile.

"You know these are things we have to do, for those we love" Misaki remarked before walking away, following after Akihiko.

"Hey, Aki, you do know you're going the wrong way right?" Misaki informed, earning a growl from the exasperated young man.

Itachi watched Misaki, ever since the proclamation of this war, she has been reserved and out of sorts, often times staring into blank spaces more so than usual, Itachi is familiar with this predicament all too well, as if he was seeing himself in Misaki back when he was going through probably the hardest thing he had to do.

"Hey dude, you coming or not?" Akihiko called out, snapping him out of his trance.

Once they arrived with at the destination, they werereceived welcomed with mixed emotions, but doubt, reigned as the dominant emotion, and that was well taken, after all, this was Kumogakure's elite barrier team that was hand picked by the kages to place the barrier around the island.

"Um, excuse me, we are the sealing and barrier team from Konohagakure" Misaki stepped forward, endorsing their team to the significantly larger one.

"Welcome, sealing team from Konohagakure, don't mind me asking, but isn't your team a little small, but no matter, we the elite barrier team of Kumogakure will handle it" the captain boastully brushed them off.

"Listen up old man-" Akihiko marched towards the captain, nerves popping on his forehead, but Misaki slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up, an angelic smile plastered on her face.

"We would be honored to offer any kind of assistance to the _elite_ barrier team of Kumogakure" Misaki smiled eerily, making Itachi chuckle.

"Sure, why don't you guys set up the outermost barrier, I'm sure it won't be needed as much since our team has already set up a pretty decent barricade" the captain said, in a tone that suggested he is going easy on the team.

"Please don't over exert yourself Misaki" Itachi fussed, he knew how Misaki's reaction to being underestimated.

 _She like proving them wrong._

"Don't worry, I don't think I need to" Misaki smirked, standing straight, as she focused on creating her hand seals.

"Fuin: Impenetrable Pillars" Misaki slammed her palms on the ground and from where she stood golden pillars burst from the ground surrounding the island. Everyone gasped and yelped as the earth quaked at the appearance of Misaki's pillars, the sheer power shaking the island from its grounds. Once the pillars stood at their fullest glory, Misaki finished her hand seals.

"Seal" Misaki said finishing her hand seals, the pillars releasing blankets and blankets of translucent golden chakra connecting themselves to one another.

"Oh please, check this out" Akihiko rolled his eyes and performed his own set of hand seals.

"Ninpou: Sacred Art of Illusion" Akihiko finished by slamming his palm on the ground, wrapping

Misaki's barrier in a shroud of illusionary trees and grass, as if the very place i an extension of the forest. If it wasn't for Itachi's amazement at seeing two powerful techniques from two nearly extinct clans, he'd have stopped them midway.

Wordlessly, the group of three bowed to their superiors and walked away.

"Tse, that'll show them, now let's go get something to it before I pass out" Akihiko fell flat on his face the moment he was out of range. Itachi sighed and wrapped Akihiko's arm on his shoulders to support him.

"Let's go Misaki," Itachi urged the red head only to find her sitting by a tree.

"Actually, that display also took a lot of toll on my body, so is it okay if we rest for a bit" Misaki smiled rubbing the back of her head, before falling in a soft slumber.

"I told you not to overexert yourself" Itachi sighed and placed Akihiko next to Misaki who immediately laid on the soft grass to take a nap.

"Seriously these guys" Itachi sat by them, waiting and watching.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

"Looks like I we were just in time" Misaki and Itachi just arrived, joining Killer Bee, Yamato and Motoi as they watched Naruto and his trial before the waterfall of truth.

"How's his training going?" Misaki asked Yamato.

"Not good, Naruto couldn't, it seems that Naruto couldn't finish the challenge of the waterfall" Yamato explained.

"Well, it's not really an easy feat, I remember how mine was" Misaki whispered, remembering the time wherein she faced the same adversaries.

"How long did it take you to finish the test?" Yamato asked.

"I didn't " Misaki answered, nonchalantly, Yamato's jaw fell in dread, wondering how Naruto will ever finish his task.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine" Misaki assured the captain as she too waited in bathed breath for Naruto's results.

A few moments later, to everyone's surprise and relief, Naruto opened his eyes, smiling at his audience, his eyes clearer that it has ever been, making Misaki smile at her twin, her heart swelling with pride.

"It all went well huh?" Yamato asked in relief.

"It's too soon to celebrate, fool, ya fool" Killer Bee, warned, walking over to Naruto.

"So, shall we try to control the Kyuubi's power now? From this moment I'll be your instructor. Ya better prepare yourself or else you'll suffer death n' torture" Killer Bee began seriously followed by a series of rapping, making Misaki sweat drop, smiling.

' _Just when i thought he was beginning to get serious'_ Misaki thought.

"Alright!" Naruto punched the air in glee.

"Follow me" Killer Bee instructed, urging Naruto, Misaki and by extension Itachi to follow him.

"Um, excuse me, will you mind if come with you?" Yamato asked, the group.

"Yeah, sure let's go" Killer Bee was first to go through the waterfall, others, such as Naruto, Misaki, Itachi and Yamato followed through example.

"Wow! So there is something on the other side, of the falls" Naruto wondered looking around the temple as soon as he came through the raging water.

"This temple was made by Kumogakure so that jinchuriki can train with their bijuu in a controlled environment" Misaki told him as she followed after him.

"We'll fight Kyuubi here" Killer Bee told him.

"Follow me"

"This statues look old, they must be preserved, they must have some sort of archeological importance" Yamato observed.

"No! Those stone statues were carved without heads to begin with, there's a reason for it" Killer Bee explained.

"How am I supposed to fight Kyuubi here? What more is how am I supposed to face him?" Naruto asked.

"I am rather curious about that too" Itachi chipped in.

"I hope you're not going to do anything excessive!" Yamato warned.

"Do you think it's something that can be controlled without doing something excessive, fool you fool" Killer Bee countered.

"Translation: He means that little efforts don't really do much justice when it comes to controling a large mass of pure and raw power" Misaki translated to the rest of the group.

"This is a sacred place where chosen Jinchurikis undergo the purification ceremony. It's set up here so you can talk to your bijuu in a special manner, it's right here in the building you see, " Killer Bee explained through his rap.

"Only chosen ones are allowed to enter, go and stick your head in the statue's mouth with like a good man with respect, if the statue deems you worthy, the doors would open, fully extended" Killer be continued his informational rapping.

"Um, can you explain it normally, I don't quite understand" Yamato admitted, scratching his head, confused at the kumogakure jinchuriki and his rapping.

"However, if you have darkness in your heart, the doors will not open, and the statue will bite your head and tear you apart, do you consent" Killer Bee, rapped menacingly, more specifically tried to rap it menacingly, but with the rapping its really hard to understand him, much less take him seriously. But his words delivered there meaning to Naruto, who gulped in nervousness, clutching his neck.

Itachi took notice that instead of worrying, Misaki remained still and silent by his side as the conversation before them continued.

"Yamato, this is important to me, I came here to control the kyuubi's power, I can't run away now" Naruto walked forwards and stuck himself inside the statue, whilst Yamato waited on his nerves' ends waiting anxiously

Imagine the horror on his face when Naruto began yelling and squirming within the statue's mouth.

"Naruto!" Yamato immediately pulled him out, only to recover a headless body.

"Naruto, this is bad" Yamato's body was instantly riddled with sweat, but not for long.

"Just kidding!" Naruto popped his head out from the collars of his jacket, Killer Bee, praising his prank.

"I thought you said this place was sacred fools, ya fool!" Yamato yelled at them.

"You knew there was a lever inside the statue's mouth didn't you?" Itachi asked Misaki as they went inside the innermost structure of the temple.

"Of course I did, Natsumi pranked me the first time I was here" Misaki sweat dropped recalling the experience, her face almost identical to Yamato's face, a mixture of dread, despair and a little constipation.

"Must have been quite a moment, I rarely see you out of your element" Itachi said and Misaki looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Speak for yourself, I have never even seen you out of your sorts ever, though I think Kasumi had some interesting stories about you being out of sort" Misaki smirked playfully, Itachi's eyes growing a tiny bit wider.

"What did she say" Itachi asked.

"Don't worry, all good things" Misaki smirked walking ahead to avoid the next question.

"What kind of Sealing Jutsu was used on your Kyuubi?" Killer Bee asked as soon as all of them were inside the room.

"It's a tetragram seal" Yamato answered.

"A tetragram seal huh, that's impressive, it's even more solid than my steel shell seal. Do you have the key?" Killer Bee continued.

"I have it" Misaki stepped forward.

"You are going to unlock the seal after all, what if he can't control it properly? What are you going to do it the Kyuubi revives completely?" Yamato asked.

"It will be sealed here, in this room, until we can transfer it to it's new jinchuriki" Killer Bee said.

"New jinchuriki?" Itachi asked.

"Me" Misaki answered, everybody turning their attention to her.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"If the kyuubi fully revives, I'm the best one qualified to seal and host it" at her words, Misaki can see the doubt reflected on Naruto's eyes.

"But I am sure I won't be a need for me" Misaki stepped forward and pressed her forehead to Naruto.

' _Naruto, between the two of us, our father placed the kyuubi inside of you, at first I thought it was by sheer luck, but now I realize our father must have known that you would be the strong determined, willful and stubborn person you are right now, and he placed his trust in you Naruto, our parent put their fate, their dreams their beliefs their future into us, our parents, I believe in you Naruto, you can do this'_ Misaki spoke to him through their minds.

"Alright, I'm going to do this" Naruto declared as soon as his twin parted from him.

"Okay! I'm going to shut the door, and I'll show you how to deal with the kyuubi" Killer Bee said closing the door and instructing Naruto to sit front of him.

"Misaki, sit behind Naruto, back to back, you need skinship to open his seal" Killer Bee rapped haphazardly, but Misaki did just as she was told, sitting cross legged behind Naruto, leaning against him.

"Let's do this" Killer Bee raised his fist and Naruto reciprocated by doing the same. Once they were deep in trance, Misaki took a deep breath, releasing her chakra of golden chain that wrapped around her and Naruto, like it was tying them up together before disappearing within Naruto's body.

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

 _As Misaki expected, Naruto was already deep into his mind as Killer Bee's voice echoes throughout the dim dark wet prison._

 _Right in front of kyuubi who resided within his cage, peering inside, Misaki swallowed, nervous, she'd be stupid if she said that the powerful, hateful, massive presence of the equally daunting being didn't scare her. She had been training most of her life, and yet just the sight of the Kyuubi shakes her core._

" _Yow, evil glare as usual" Naruto greeted casually as Misaki extended her hand, the formula of the key appearing on her right arm. The twins exchanged looks before nodding in unison, with his mind, Naruto lifted Misaki's conscious being up in the air, giving her access to remove the paper seal covering the lock, once Misaki was back on the ground, Naruto had already revealed his stomach, the seal's lock formula appearing being in close proximity of its key._

 _Without hesitation Misaki, pressed her right palm on Naruto's stomach, opening the gates._

 _And no amount of preparation could have prepared them for being thrown back meters away from the gate just with the Kyuubi roaring and pushing the door open._

" _Grab the Kyuubi's chakra with your own chakra, only chakra can hold onto chakra, take the kyuubi's chakra and make it your own. Misaki will be able to assist you, but remember, her hold will be weaker because this is your consciousness, in your mind she is also vulnerable" Killer Bee warned, simultaneously appearing with Hachibi bursting through the walls, wrapping his tentacles around Kyuubi so that the twins can get an opening, but his hold on the kyuubi didn't really last long since he was quite literally a foreigner in Naruto's mind._

" _Alright let's do this, are you ready Naruto?" Misaki summoned her chains who entered Naruto before she entered fully into his unconsciousness._

" _Misaki, you saw what happened to Tako-no-san, it's too dangerous" Naruto yelled at her above Killer Bee's voice._

" _Naruto, we do this together" Misaki smiled and used her chains, shielding them from the Kyuubi's attack._

" _Don't underestimate us!" Misaki then wield her chains to dig underneath the ground, springing around the kyuubi like vines, holding on to his limbs in a vice grip._

" _Senpu: Super Giant Rasengan" Naruto created a giant rasengan, but Kyubbi contained and reflected his attack using his strong nine tails, Misaki's hold loosening around him._

" _Damn it, it's a lot weaker than I thought" Misaki wiped her sweat as the effort of keeping the kyuubi in place drove her to her knees._

" _But not just yet" Misaki once again revived her vigor, holding on to they kyuubi with bigger stronger chains this time, just as Naruto was able to throw the beast on his back._

" _NOW NARUTO" Misaki queued Naruto to pull the kyuubi's chakra with his own, however as soon as Naruto held on to the kyuubi's chakra, he was exposed to the pure unadulterated emotions of the kyuubi that came with it. Naruto's chakra was consumed by the kyuubi's angry ones, and began sucking Naruto back._

" _Naruto, fight it, you're stronger than this!" Misaki stood on her shaky legs, her strength almost failing her, what kept her walking is the sheer determination to get to Naruto._

" _I'm here Naruto, fight it, just keep fighting" Misaki pressed her forehead against Naruto wrapping her arms around his shoulders. At the contact of their foreheads, Misaki was suddenly overwhelmed by the surge of emotions, as if she was quickly drowning in Naruto and the Kyuubi's anger._

 _Soon one eye began to grow from blue to red, surrounded by black on each twin._

" _What is this, anger" Misaki whispered, shaking with Naruto, trembling with fear, closing their eyes, like little children hoping the monsters in the dark would just go away._

" _Go away disappear" Naruto wrapped his arms around his sister's small frame, holding on to her, in fear that if he didn't she might lose her in this darkness._

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$LINEBREAK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Outside, Killer Bee backed up from his contact with Naruto, as the red cloak of the kyuubi began devouring not only Naruto but also Misaki, who was chained behind him.

"This is bad" Yamato immediately called for the suppression technique he was specifically assigned in this assignment for, wooden totems emerging from the ground to surround the unconscious twins.

Itachi tightened his fist, he believed in the twins, but he was prepared to do whatever it takes in case the two were taken down by the kyuubi together, activating his sharingan, Itachi waited patiently with Killer Bee and Yamato.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Bing Chapter 28!

First off, I want to apologize about the unannounced hiatus, as always, but this time, I was mainly focused on developing the plot. Honestly, Sasuke's tsukiyomi was one of the things that wasn't in the original outline, so I had to make adjustments on the following events. It wasn't a small glitch of event so I had to review a lot of the story both past and the on going to the future plans. I have the outlines, but I change it as it fits the situation, because I feel like it wasn't giving the very essence of the story. I tried writing this chapter following strictly according to the outline, but I deleted every word, (aside from Sasuke's Tsukiyomi) because it just didn't feel right.

I know, I skipped a whole chunk of arc, but I chose not to include it as it would not have made a difference on the plot. It would be just as it is, a filler, and as entertaining and as funny as it was, i just wanted to get back on track with the story. Plus it gave me a window to insert how Sasuke was doing from the other side, so win-win.

Hope you liked Sasuke's limited tsukiyomi, I know most of the tsukiyomis are designed to be the best fantasy of the afflicted, but the tsukiyomi is still under the caster's control so I had fun in plotting what I think Tobi would brew to sway Sasuke even more into his cause. I actually had so much, maybe too much fun writing evil Misaki. I must admit though that I was inspired with Ron's horcrux nightmare/ hallucination.

Also if you want to know more about Sasuke's Tsukiyomi, you can check out the whole story on a oneshot I made called Uchiha Sasuke: The Test of the Limited Tsukiyomi.

Let me know what you thought of the chapter? As always I hoped you like it, but still your opinion matters to me, so please feel free to let me know on the review or even in the private messages.

Also before just to ease confusion, I would like to specify that Tobi only managed to get one eye from Itachi, cause technically in this fiction Itachi is still alive. So only one eye was transplanted, that is how Tobi was able to cast the limited tsukuyomi to one test Sasuke and to two, to force him to rest and refrain from doing anything unnecessary, stupid, and straining.

PS: I'm a little nervous and anxious and excited at the same time, I don't really know how I'll write the story during the war, with so many phases and emotions and all that, and it's pretty damn long too, I don't know if everything will play out the way I've revised the plan, but I will finish this story for sure, so thank you for being patient and I hope that I'd be able to give my best.


	29. Chapter 29

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 29:

"It's alright, you can stay here" both twins heard a soft voiced, inviting, and warm, urging them to not be afraid anymore. That's when they realized the atmosphere wasn't cold and unnerving anymore, but warm and welcoming, much like...home. They both opened their eyes to realized that they weren't standing before the kyuubi's mercy anymore, but in a bright place that seemed to go on for miles and miles.

Instead before them, a beautiful woman with long red hair stood.

"Naruto, Misaki" the woman smiled at them.

"Who are you and how `come you know our names" Naruto pushed Misaki behind him protectively, while she was speechless, putting her hand on her mouth staring at the woman before them.

"Oh right, can you take a guess on who I am Naruto" Kushina smiled at the younger male.

"Don't tell me, you're"

"Did you figure it out yet?"

"You're the Kyuubi's real form" Naruto pointed accusingly, an answer that Kushina ended up laughing so hard at.

"What's with that crude laugh, how dare you disguise yourself Kyuubi" this time, Naruto was hit on the head pretty hard by Kushina.

"You go it wrong you know!" Kushina scolded.

"OUCH, wait ya know?" Naruto repeated.

"Naruto, she's" Misaki was now able to stutter, making Naruto look at her, then back at the mysterious woman, then back at Misaki then at the mysterious woman. He switched glanced between the two women several more times, before his eyes widened in realization, he lost all sense momentarily, Kushina's explanation of her weird habits slipping past their ears.

"Minato didn't say anything to you? Shame on him" Kushina finished.

In a split moment, both children, already in their later teens rushed to the woman like a little child, chasing their mother's skirts and wrapped themselves tightly around her.

"I've always wanted to meet you ka-chan" Naruto cried in her mother's shoulder.

"I never thought, we'd ever get the chance to see you, to hold you" Misaki cried, beside Naruto, this time on her mother's chest. Kushina held on to her children, already all grown up, recognizing herself in Naruto's speech and Misaki's hair.

"You really are my children" Kushina said, savoring this short and fleeting moment with them.

"There is so much I wanted to ask you when I saw you" Naruto exclaimed as they broke apart.

"You can ask me anything you like, but first, we have to tame the kyuubi" Kushina said, and from outside their deep conscious, chains began erupting from Naruto's body, the trademark golden chakra of the Uzumaki clan. Wrapping themselves around Misaki's own chain, anchoring their hold on the kyuubi even stronger.

Back in their happy place, Naruto sat on his mother's right side as Misaki sat in front of her.

"Minato embed my chakra into the seal formula, so when the time comes for you to take control of the Kyuubi's power, I would be able to help you" Kushina explained, but realized that Naruto was too happy to listen to something important.

"Are you listening?"

"I'm glad ka-chan is beautiful" Naruto answered.

"Well thank you, Misaki has my hair, but inherited her father's good looks, you have your father's hair, but I'm sorry you inherited my looks Naruto," Kushina said holding on to Misaki's cheeks, almost as if seeing a girl version of Minato with her hair.

"Why is that, if you are beautiful that makes me handsome right? You and Misaki have nice long red hair, I wish my hair were like that too" Naruto pondered.

"You're the second man to compliment my red hair" Kushina smiled.

"Who was the first,"

"Your father of course" Kushina answered.

"Kaede-ka-san told me lots of stories about you and dad" Misaki smiled, trying to picture their lives together, Minato and Kushina raising Kaede.

"Kaede-ka-san resembles you more so than she resembles tou-san" Misaki told her.

"I was afraid Kaede was going to carry a lot of my bad habits" Kushina sighed

"Kaede-ba chan has quite a temper too" Naruto trembled, recalling the times he have been on the receiving end of said temper.

"Ba-chan? Didn't Kaede raise you together?" Kushina asked sighting the difference the twins addressed Kaede. Naruto and Misaki exchanged looks.

"Naruto and I were separated as soon as Kaede-ka san returned to the village, she wanted to take Naruto too, away from Konoha, but the council decided to separate the two of us, Kaede-ka san taking me with her in her travels and Naruto staying under the village's watch" Misaki explained.

"I see, it must have been hard for the two of you, growing up" Kushina's eyes were down cast, feeling sad about the fate of her children, of her family.

"But you know ka-chan when Misaki and Kaede-ba chan returned to the village, Misaki and I became istant friends playing pranks on everyone, and Kaede ba-chan and Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei watched over us" Naruto cheered their mother up.

"I recall you were playing pranks and I was keeping you out of trouble" Misaki countered.

"Eh Misaki you were in on it too." Naruto began shaking his smaller twin, urging her to back her up on this.

Kushina began laughing at her offspring's antics, glad that they were able to make the most of their situation.

"Minato would be so happy if he could see this right now"

"oh yeah that's right, hey hey, there was always something i wanted to ask you if ever i met you" Naruto remembered, halting his shaking of Misaki whose eyes were already spinning dizzy.

"What is it?"

"How did you and dad fall in love?" Naruto asked, at the sound of his question, Misaki brushed off her dizziness to listen to the love story of her parents.

"Kakashi probably took on tou-chan's sleek talking, and used it to sweep Kaede-ka san off her feet" Misaki commented as Kushina finished telling them the part where Minato came to her rescue when she was kidnapped by kumogakure ninja.

"So Kaede and Kakashi did end up together after all, tell me how did Kakashi propose to Kaede?" Kushina asked.

"Wel, Kakashi took a page from Naruto's book and vandalised the hokage cliff to tell Kaede-ka san how he feels" Misaki said.

"I thought Tsunade no ba chan was going to kill him" Naruto laughed.

"that's one thing I'm right about again, take that Minato" Kushina punched the air in glee.

"Uh, you're getting off topic, ka-san" Misaki reminded.

Kushina smiled boyishly for a while before going on with her tale, the story of her life as the new jinchuriki, the fated love between her and Minato that unfortunately ended on the day their lives began.

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$FLASHBACK*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

 _Kushina's voice echoed around the hideout as she pushed for her life, and for the life of their child._

" _UGHHH IT HURTS SO BAD YA KNOW!" Kushina groaned, her whole body sweating, she was already tired. Next to her Minato too struggled to keep the kyuubi who was struggling to take advantage of this moment, and escape from Kushina's body._

 _It was a long struggle before they heard the strong wailing cries of a baby._

" _Naruto" Minato saw his baby boy in Lady Biwako's arms, with hair a mop of blonde a lot like his._

" _The mother gets to see the baby first" Biwako snubbed him to let Kushina have a good look at their son._

" _Alright, have some rest while we get him all cleaned up, you better save some strength while the second child is yet to crown" Biwako advised and left the room with the medical nin._

" _Misaki, your brother is here now, you can come out now, we're so excited to see you" Minato leaned down to Kushina's belly where Misaki still resided._

 _In the spur of the moment, Biwako and her assistant lay in the pool of their own blood, dead as a masked assailant held Naruto on the end of his kunai blade._

" _Naruto!" both parents exclaimed seeing their wailing new born in the hands of a dangerous man who has shown no qualms in murdering people._

 _Just then, Kushina felt a familiar and terrible pain hit her, making her groan, hiding her scream, to not show any form of weakness against the man who held their son and his life in his hands._

" _Minato, Misaki, she's coming" Kushina panted to her husband, holding on to the hand rails for strength, and to make matter worst, the seal formula was begining to spread and loosen across Kushina's skin, without him keeping the kyuubi down, it might just result in the escape of the bijuu._

" _Looks like you're in a bind yondaime-sama, let me help you make a decision" the masked man said and tossed Naruto in the air, forcing him to catch him mid air whilst Kushina gave birth to Misaki._

" _You're as fast as the rumors say, tell me can you keep up with the next one" the mystery man said activating the paper bombs attached on Naruto's blanket, forcing Minato to take the drastic move of leaving his wife and his seconds old daughter alone._

 _Once Minato was sure Naruto was safe and comfortable jn his hideout, he set out to return to the cave where Kushina was giving birth, but when he got there, Kushina was nowhere to be found, but lying there exposed and probably cold was a silent little things and Minato feared for the worst, his little Misaki was already dead, she wasn't moving, wasn't even crying, like Naruto was the moment he left Kushina's body._

" _Misaki" Minato touched her little hand, but when the tiny little fingers wrapped around his finger he felt her life, her strength, her will._

" _You're a little fighter aren't, my little Misaki" Minato gently cut the umbilical cord still attached to the placenta crudely left there with her on the birthing bed._

" _Let's go get you somewhere safe, Misaki" Minato wrapped his arms around the tiny baby, keeping her warm. Tiny Misaki didn't squirm or flinch nor cry, the o ly assurance Minato had of her life was the grip she had on his fingers. Compared to Naruto, she was a lot tinier and paler, with a mop of head identical to her mother's._

 _When Minato placed Misaki on the bed next to Naruto, it's as of the twins quickly took notice of each other's presence and locked arms, before nuzzling towards each other._

" _There there, let's go save your mom" Minato said and disappeared once more, this time to save his wife, leaving his newborns lying there, innocent little munchkins who had no idea that the first moments they had with their parents is also their last._

 _When Minato returned, he already had Kushina in his arms, but it was too late, the masked man had done what he did and released kyubbi from within Kushina._

" _You should get some rest here, I'll be back" Minato said placing his wife next to his children._

" _Minato, Misaki is she?" Kushina began to cry thinking of the worse._

" _She's fine," Minato assured, and when Kushina nuzzled her tiny little cheeks, baby Misaki grabbed hold of her hair, giving it a little tug._

 _When Minato returned, he took their children in his arms and and held on to Kushina as he transported them to another location._

 _In the middle of the forest._

 _With the kyuubi rampaging behind them._

' _Damn it, I still have to put up a barrier, my chakra, it's almost' Minato thought, Kushina recognized his struggle, and elected to place it herself, restraining the kyuubi and erecting a large barricade of golden chain around them, intending to seal the kyuubi in her until her death, but Minato had other plans._

 _One that devastated Kushina so bad, placing the burden that she endured on her children to save the village, Minato sacrificing his life, and her children, her beloved children growing up as orphans, but Minato reasoned with her something even Kushina could not deny._

 _So using the Reaper Death Seal, the only Fuinjutsu he knew powerful enough for someone who isn't a jinchuriki, he sealed half of the kyuubi inside himself, something that he will take with him inside the death god's belly._

 _Summoning the ritual for the eight signed seal, the altar appeared, tiny little bed like altar forming something that resembled a yin yang sign. Carefully he placed Naruto on the Yin and Misaki on the Yang._

 _Kushina, in her weakened, state, began to cough up more blood, weakening her hold on the tinier version of the kyuubi as half was already sealed within Minato, and capturing the attention of her husband's worry._

" _Kushina!" as Minato rushed to her side, unfortunately, for the couple, the kyuubi seized this opportunity to eliminate his host before it can even become his host._

" _NO!" both parents gasped, running for their children, despite their best efforts, they were both already weak and the kyuubi still a lot faster, so they didn't have time to move their children at a safer distance._

 _So they did what any parent would do for the sake of their children... They shielded them from harm, at the cost of staking themselves in the process, further shortening their already fleeting time together as a complete family, their blood spilling on the tiny bodies of their children at the end of the kyuubi's long claws._

 _Minato summoned Gerotora and gave him the formula to give to Jiraiya, instructing him carefully for Jiraiya to hold on to the scroll until such time Misaki is strong enough to keep it._

 _Then Minato extended his hands towards his little girl, inscriptions of the seal appearing on her right arm ._

" _Kushina, out time's running out, I'm going to start the eight signed seal now, I want to store some of my chakra too in the seal, it would take quite a while before we can see them" Minato told Kushina, giving her the time to say her final words of wisdom to the children they haven't even spent a day with, but loved wholeheartedly._

" _Listen, don't be picky, eat lots and grow strong, especially you Misaki, you're so tiny, Naruto don't try to steal your sister's food to, make sure you bathe everyday and stay warm, I guess, that would be a daily occurrence for you Misaki to always remind your brother, also, don't stay up late, you need lots and lots of sleep, remember to always look out for each other and make friends, you don't need a lot of friends, just a few ones, ones that you will really trust. I'm not very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard, remember that everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses, so don't get depressed if you can't do something very well, respect your teachers and your upperclassmen, oh and this is important, about the three prohibitions of a shinobi, be extra careful about lending and borrowing money, put your wages straight into your savings account, no alcohol until you're twenty, too much can ruin your health so drink in moderation, another is women, I don't know much about this, but all you need to remember is the world is made out of men and women so it's natural to take interest in women, but don't get hooked up on bad women okay Naruto, find someone like ka-san, speaking of women, be very wary of Jiraiya-sensei. Make sure Misaki to protect your little sister okay, she's really tiny so make sure no one hurts her, oh yeah and no suitors until she is old enough, make sure that the boy will treat her right okay? From now one, you're going to face a lot of pain and hardship, it would be alright as long as you're together, be true to yourselves, have a dream and the confidence to make that dream come true, there is so much, so much more I want to pass on to you, I wish we had more time together, I'm sorry Minato I used up your time" Kushina apologized to her husband, who she had no doubt was dying figuratively of having to leave their children._

" _It's okay, my message to you my dear children, will be the same as your nagging mother, well then" Minato closed is eyes and with the last of his strength, sealed the remnants of the kyuubi inside Naruto._

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% $%$%$W$FLASHBACK_ENDS*_-+% $% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

Once Kushina finished her story, she apologized non stop to her children, for putting the burden on their then baby shoulders, for letting them suffer orphanhood, apart, for leaving them alone, for not being there for them.

"Everything I've been through, everything we've been through, we never held it against our parents" Naruto began, contemplating his sad childhood before he met Misaki. Misaki smiled and reached for his hand, holding it tight in hers.

"I admit, I didn't really know what parental love was, but I had a feeling, I know that you and dad gave your lives for us, just so we can live, and now, I realize that more than the kyuubi, my seal held my parent's love, so that's enough to make us happy,"

"We're glad we are your children, the daughter and the son of the red hot habanero and the yellow flash, so that makes me the red flash and you the orange spark" Misaki pointed to Naruto.

Kushina launched herself to hug her children, her conscious being already fading, their fleeting and bittersweet moment about to come to an end.

"Minato did you hear that, our dreams managed to reach our children, Naruto, Misaki, thank you, thank you for letting me be your mom, thank you for letting Minato be your dad, thank you for being born to us" Kushina said, her body beginning to fade, the less is seen of her, the tighter the twins held, memorizing everything about their mom, and committing everything into memory.

"Don't worry, mom, I may be small but I sure eat a lot, but Naruto still tries to steal my food especially if it's Icharaku's Ramen, Naruto loves bathes, so I don't have to remind him to take one, though I do have to make sure his laundry is always clean he does tend to wear dirty laundry, oh and we have lots and lots of good friends you would have loved them and he likes a girl too ka-san, but don't worry, because she is a good woman, much like you in lots of ways, there is this boy that I like, too, I love him too, I just wish someday he'd learn to love me back and, and and, I wish we had more time together too, you and tou-san and me and Naruto. But it's okay ka-sanI love you ka-san" Misaki, the less talkative twin, began speaking non stop, cramming in more than a decade's worth of emotions.

"I love you too" Kushina said finally disappearing from their sight. Misaki, cried, her head hung low, whilst Naruto hugged her, rubbing her back as he said his monologue to their mom in silence.

"You know what, I just realized something," Naruto pondered.

"What" Misaki sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We finally know who the older twin is" Naruto grinned, hand on his hips standing in front of Misaki making a peace sign, or rather a V for victory sign with his fingers. Misaki, laughed hard, clutching on her stomach, in between wiping her tears.

"Thank you, Naruto-niichan" Misaki smiled.

"That's right that makes you my imouto, believe it!" Naruto said.

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$_ LINEBREAK _*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

Outside of Naruto's mind, the three men waiting patiently, marveled as the the kyuubi's cloak slowly ebbed away in itself from the twin's bodies.

"How, what happened?" Yamato stuttered.

"Let's ask them" Itachi pointed out that the twins finally opened their eyes, identical eyes looking at them with victorious grins, and whilst Yamato hecked Naruto for answers, the young jinchuriki opted to rile him even more, communicating through physical contact with Killer Bee.

Misaki laughed at the chaos before him as she stood next to Itachi.

"I take it was a success" Itachi inquired.

"It was more than that, we met our mom, she told us everything" Misaki smiled, a wistful smile playing on her lips, as Naruto showed everybody the kyuubi's cloak under his control.

"But before that, we have something much more important, right Misaki" Naruto turned to her sister who nodded her head before unsheathing her katana and slicing off samehada off of Killer Bee's back, all in a matter of mere seconds.

"Misaki, what has gotten into you?" faces etched with shock at Misaki's attack against the hachibi's jinchuriki.

"Misaki, why did you attack Bee-san?" Minato asked, sweating with worry.

"No, she wasn't attacking him, she was targeting, the sword. You really think you're that well hidden huh?" Naruto explained before confronting samehada

"It seems that you two can detect hatred and the feeling of evil, the limitations that sensory types don't apply to" a blue faced, sharp toothed, gilled being emerged from the mouth of the samehada.

"It has a mouth, I never knew it really was alive, I just thought you were being roguishly poetic about the sword's properties, it's quite fascinating really, I'd like to meet the swordsmith who forged it" Misaki wondered.

"This is not the right time to be fascinated Misaki" Yamato scolded.

"You're that shark guy from the Akatsuki, I thought we chopped your head way back then, clones disappears when they're struck, yours stayed post mortem, that's for sure, and if someone else turned into you, Cee would have sensed it, so it's a perplexing consideration" Killer Bee said, or rather rapped, despite the situation.

"It was a special kind of clone, a parasitic clone that i can control remotely" Kisame explained.

"Anyway, enough about this subject, in between two jinchurikis, a wood style user, Misaki, my I'm in a serious predicament," Kisame pointed out as one of samehada's spikes pressed the hidden button opening the entire place.

"Where did you know how to find that?" Killer Bee asked surprised.

"I seriously doubt that's the only thing he knows after he's been hanging on your back since the last time you saw him" Misaki's eyes narrowed with apprehension before disappearing out of their sight.

Kisame's eyes narrowed, he had a pretty good idea where she had literally disappeared off too, and if he doesn't hurry all the information he had will all be for nothing. He tried to escape the room as soon as he can, when Naruto just flashed before him, though a minor set back since the young jinchuriki was still trying to grasp the concept of his new strength.

"Woah, it's almost as good as the yellow flash and Misaki's" Killer Bee remarked, Yamato noticed that Naruto couldn't pursue the further fleeting Kisame because his foot was stuck within the very crater that his landing made.

"Nope not yet" Yamato commented before running after Kisame.

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$_ LINEBREAK _*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

"I've told them about what happened earlier, Shukaku-san is now reviewing strategies with the kages," Misaki informed Yamato who welcomed her as soon as she returned.

"Gai-san managed to neutralize him, but we need to take precautionary measures just to be sure. Right now, Itachi is going to try to get more information out of him" Yamato retold the events to Misaki as both made their way wherein Kisame knelt in front of the disguised Itachi, shackled and unconscious.

Itachi closed his eyes, hiding his red irises as his pupils surged behind his lids, as he searched his old comrade's mind for information.

Itachi saw most of Kisame's life as a part of the Kirigakure's village, how he was forced to kills his comrades following orders, but he wasn't able to press further when Kisame himself blocked him and came face to face in him, in their internal personas.

' _So you really did survive, good for you Itachi-san. I'm sure no one would see that coming, I'll let this go, but I can't let you know any further" Kisame bid his own version of farewell before…_

Everybody left back, imitating Itachi's actions as Kisame, already death exhausted managed to escape Yamato's hold. Might guy tried to reach him, but it was too late, he had imprisoned himself in his own water justu and summoned sharks,

That devoured him, leaving them the scroll of intel he made.

Their mistake was they opened the scroll containing the information, they did not expect the trap set by Kisame, of water prison jutsu that released sharks.

None of them were able to escape as one of Kisame's shark ran away with the scroll containing the information he was able to collect while hiding at Killer Bee's back inside samehada.

By the time Misaki returned, they were a wet, panting mess.

"What happened here?"Misaki asked, helping Naruto and the other up.

"It's Kisame, he committed suicide, but the scroll was rigged, and the intel got away" Yamato explained.

"Well, the kages already know of what happened, but we need to move fast, now that the enemy knows where their targets are hiding, they'll contact us as soon as they have reached a decision on what our next move will be, in the meantime, we must remain vigilant and on guard " Misaki decimated the instructions of the kages.

Once everybody had piled out, Misaki felt her knees give out, good thing Itachi caught her in his arms, knocked out.

"You need to get some rest Misaki, we both know what the kage's decision would be" Itachi said, helping her lay down by the tree trunk.

"I know, but now that our location is exposed, I can't just leave Naruto out of my sight, who knows what would happen" Misaki reasoned with her oldest friend.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Voilà Chapter 29 and as usual, this is the part where I rant and make excuses hehehehe.

Notice how I didn't really recount Minato's battle against Tobi and all that jazz regarding what happened on the day of Naruto and Misaki's birth, it's because things not mentioned in this fiction will remain the same, and as much as I want Minato and Kushina to live with their children, as Lemony Snicket have said at the beginning of their movie this isn't that story.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sad to announce that I am putting this story in an indefinite hiatus.

Just kidding, although, the uploads in between chapters would take longer, its because the episodes are beginning to get complicated and I don't want to upload something I'm not satisfied with the turnout.

That being said.

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 30 :

Misaki and Itachi watched Naruto complete one ridiculous task after the other equally ridiculous task.

"I'm amazed at the pace he is going," Itachi commented on the fact that Naruto, who wasn't very smart to begin with maneuvers in his own way through every task thrown at him.

"You and I both," Misaki pondered herself as she sat cross legged on a tree branch near Itachi. Since her collapse earlier that day, Itachi had opted to not let her move a muscle, she will need to reserve every strand of her chakra to perform the tremendous task that will be required of her in order to move the entire island, and everything on it to another location with considerable distance in an instant.

Both Itachi and Misaki knew that the kages will resort to this tactic, only question now is where do they intend to transport the island serving as the container of the two and last jinchuriki that the enemy needs to perfect Tsuki no Me, put everyone under a genjutsu of numbing happiness and take over the world.

What's even more amazing is how even at the brink of war, Naruto can still make Misaki laugh at his antics especially when he had a run in with four of the jungle's strongest and biggest animals because the armadiko, who wasn't even a girl to begin with chose to be with her. It was quite a hilarious seen and even though the dread in her stomach has yet to rest and settle she was glad Naruto was having the time of his life, no matter how short the span of lives may be at this point.

It was an interesting mixture especially with goofball Naruto trying to do his job seriously and a rowdy Killer Bee, well being Killer Bee in the background.

Misaki felt it before before their whole world literally turned upside down, shaking them all off of their feet, and being inside a cave like room, filled with gigantic animals was not a good option, luckily for Misaki, Itachi was quick on his feet and caught Misaki midair.

"I could have taken care of myself Itachi" Misaki pouted, releasing herself from Itachi's hold to stand on the ceiling, that now serve as the floor.

"Something's happening on the surface, Misaki, Aoba, the three of us will survey what's going on outside with Motoi, Ryuuske, you stay here with Naruto and complete the surveillance mission" Yamato ordered, Itachi grabbed Misaki's arm, but Misaki place a hand on his.

"It's fine you're needed here, hidden in secret, I'm going to be fine" Misaki reassured him before leaving for the surface of the giant turtle.

Once they got there, true enough, the enemy has located them and had taken a step, tension has broken and before them stood the suspects of the predicament. A giant snake wrapped around the island turtle, biting it into submission. In the air, the third Tsuchikage battled against...Deidara, or at least a reanimated version of him, flying exploding clay and all, and on the poor giant turtle's belly a battle between Ohnoki's grand daughter, Kurotsuchi and a hooded figure with a white snake as its tail ensued.

"Don't tell me, is that Kabuto?" Yamato exclaimed as they landed before Kabuto who was battling it out out with the tsuchikage's granddaughter, or rather, avoiding her wrath before they came, which made Misaki even more suspicious. What could Kabuto have in mind for joining the other side, a side that his master didn't dwell well in. Kabuto wasn't like his master, he wasn't in it for the grandeur, he was there strictly for the scholastic purpose, so the fact that he was putting in a show spelled trouble enough. Kabuto didn't have a recognizable motive, and that's what made him dangerous.

"Stand back, we'll take care of this" Yamato stood before Misaki protectively in order for the red head to harness enough energy for the travel as soona s the tsuchikage informs them of their next disposition.

The battle didn't last long though, not long after it began,, the three of them with the help of Kurotsuchi managed to imprison Kabuto in wood and earth with ease. With too much ease if you'd ask Misaki, but it was proven too late as the clever snake broke away from his own skin and headed towards the defenseless Misaki.

"Look out" Yamato stood between Kabuto and Misaki.

"NOO, Yamato don't" Misaki tried to warn the wood user but it was too late, Kabuto swallowed Yamato whole.

"Damn it this was your plan all along" Misaki growled at Kabuto who paused in front of her for a moment just to boast then went on with his escape plan of crawling inside his giant snake's nose and using the reverse summoning.

Soon, the reanimated Deidara who was battling the old kage disappeared after him.

"Damn that two faced self serving, conniving bastard" Misaki clenched her fists frustrated that she wasn't able to do anything to prevent Yamato from being abducted.

"Now's not the time to be thinking about that, Misaki you need to transport the whole island now back to the headquarters" Ohnoki helped the girl up to her feet.

"I know, but first we have to set the poor thing upright" Misaki pleaded at which Ohnoki obliged to put the turtle right side up, carrying it like weighed like nothing, leaving Misaki to concentrate and amass her chakra.

Misaki savored the wind of the ocean against her face and the smell of salt water in her nostrils before opening her eyes in her senju mode, golden light emitting from her body, physically manifesting her chakra. The view of her image only lastied for a few seconds before it disappeared, together with the whole island and everyone near it.

 _*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$_ LINEBREAK _*_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$_

"How is everything on the surface?" Itachi asked Aoba, who arrived later than Motoi to tuck Misaki to bed after she passed out.

"Bad, Yamato was taken but Kabuto and Misaki passed out from transporting the whole island towards the headquarters" Aoba answered, sweat forming in his brow.

"How is Naruto? Did he suspect a thing?" Aoba asked.

"He got a little suspicious when Yamato did not return and when he was forbidden to leave even though he was finished with his survey, thankfully Bee-san was able to put him busy with training by using the kyuubi's chakra. How is Misaki?" Itachi asked.

"She's out cold after she transported the whole island back to the headquarters, Kazumi of the Omogakure is looking after now, she was already waiting for us by the time we arrived. Akihiko said that her barrier is holding up pretty well, so she has a certain level of consciousness, but she still needs to rest" Aoba confirmed.

"I hate to take her from resting but she needs to recover and fast if we don't want Naruto to be suspicious," Itachi said, watching Naruto progress a little too fast for his liking, Aoba nodded.

"I'm going to leave to report for intel corps, I leave Naruto to you" Aoba nodded and left them to their own devices.

Usually, Itachi would be worried and leave a clone to look after Misaki, but knowing Kazumi is with her, he knows that Misaki is in capable hands.

It didn't take long when Itachi heard familiar footsteps approach him. Needless to say he was pretty familiar with the new comer that he need not look over his shoulder.

"How is she?" Itachi asked Kazumi who finished next to him, watching Naruto train with his co and only remaining jinchuriki.

"She's awake now, Akihiko brought her closer to the barriers to watch over her and lessen the burden of keeping her barrier up with a closer proximity" Kazumi answered.

"But that's not why you're here" Itachi sighted her unmentioned 'but'

"Sharp as ever, nice to know several days on the sea under a disguise didn't dull you up, cause we're going to need you sharp for this wart" Kazumi began.

"This predicament was decided as soon as Misaki reported that Kisame had been spying inside Samehada as Killer Bee dragged him around, no one knows Akatsuki's movement like you do, so the kages have decided to put you in HQ to assist Shikaku-san" Kazumi explained the situation.

"Understood" Itachi closed his eyes in deep thought but nodded nonetheless.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Thousands and thousands of shinobi from the five great nations began to get into their respective formations under their designated units, the fourth great shinobi war and they are fighting alongside the enemies of the past shinobi wars. The weather notwithstanding, the heat was already pretty intense, not even their matching headbands that stated shinobi can bring them to set aside their differences for the greater good.

And who's to blame them, years of anger and resentment, oceans of blood spilled, countless wives widowed and children orphanized. Yet here they all are, obliged to stand arm in arm against a common foe that threatened to take anything and everything that they hold dear.

Amongst the crowd, Natsumi stood with her hands behind her head standing bored next to an anxiety ridden Omoi.

"I am Kankuro of the Sand, appointed captain of the Ambush Unit," Kankuro approached them and their little mobile unit.

"Kankuro you say? What should be your nickname?" Sai greeted, but inside Omoi's mind the unsual exchange ran in the background as he worried about his and their unit's predicament with Kankuro as their captain.

"Stop your worrying thoughts, you'll think yourself to an early heart attack" Natsumi slapped the back of Omoi's head, making him spit his lollipop.

"We're in good hands then captain" Natsumi fist bumped with Kankuro.

"I was hoping you be my second in command should things get rough on the road" Kankuro replied.

"Eh, don't you think level headed Sai is the best fit for the job?" Natsumi asked pointing her thumb at the still busy thinking about Kankuro's nickname Sai.

Inside the headquarters, the Sensory unit, under Kirigakure's Ao prepared for the upcoming battle.

"A war huh?" C pondered, not in his usual spirits along with countless other men in the allied forces.

"Your name is C, right? Is this your first war? Out unit's performance can greatly change the tide of the battle, stay focused and alert" Ao reminded the younger sensory type nin.

"I understand Ao-taichou" C answered with renewed spirit.

"Good, because if anything goes south, I'd be relying on you and Yoko's skills" Ao said nodding toward the kunoichi who was standing behind C.

"Yes sir" C nodded, with more hesitation this time. The girl had challenged her at every turn ever since they met so he wasn't sure if it was a good thing to pair them together especially at this dire situations.

"C," Yoko called to him, in a silent yet the usual cold tone of her voice.

"Ao-sensei recognized you, wear it with pride and with responsibility too, you're a good shinobi and an even better sensor" Yoko said this things with sincerity, whilst staring deep into his eyes, and C felt like something cold yet endearing engulf his senses like a calming water, on a hot day. However, Yoko didn't maintain eye contact for long as she turned away in favor of listening to what her mentor has to say to the rest of their unit.

"Everyone don't let your guard down,"

Little did C know, Yoko was trying so hard to cool the heat that was dominating her cheeks.

Outside, Kazuhiko walked side by side with Ten Ten as far as he can before they are forced to separate to go to their respective units. The day Misaki and the jinchuriki squad left Konoha, he took Misaki's advice to heart, as a matter of fact he brought a ring and all, but couldn't really find the time to ask Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, I-" Kazuhiko began but couldn't continue anymore, a fact that physically manifested as he stopped with his strides.

Even until the very last second he couldn't ask her. Tenten looked back at him, curious at what was bothering him, before smiling.

"When the war is over, you have to give me that beautiful ring you bought on one knee okay" Tenten winked at Kazuhiko whose head snapped up to look at her in shock, whilst trying to control his blush.

"So you have to promise me to survive until then okay?" Tenten smiled one last time before catching up with the rest of her division.

"Wow, didn't picture you to be the romantic shy type in a relationship" Kazuhiko's nerves did a somersault when he felt Kaede's hand land on his shoulder.

"Kaede-san" Kazuhiko exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we won't tell your ototo" Sakura winked at her pressing an index finger on her lips.

"Woah! You and Tenten why didn't I see this? I'm so happy for you," Rock Lee embraced Kazuhiko in his steal arms whilst crying tears that would put waterfalls to shame.

"Well, I can't get left behind, I can't give up on the romantic love of youth, Sakura-san-" Rock Lee turned to the pink haired kunoichi, but was shot down with a fist on his bowl cut head.

"Not a chance" Sakura growled, a vein popping on her forehead.

Kaede laughed at Misaki's friends and looked up just as the divisions were being addressed, introducing their division heads, and for their division stood the white haired husband of hers, forcing her mind to fly to the time before they left for the headquarters.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FLASHBACK*=o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+%*=o$**_

 _Kakashi sat on cross legged in front of their makeshift dining table in their tiny makeshift home, they had been residing in whilst Konoha was literally rebuild from the rubble. He and Kaede have been going in and out grueling war meeting with the hokage and several other village officials for several days since the war was made official._

 _Today Kaede told Kakashi to go home first right after the meetings were dismissed as she was summoned by the hokage, her sensei._

 _It's been a few hours since Kakashi alone in their makeshift apartment, so he opted to buy them food at the only food establishment open; Ichiraku ramen._

 _By the time he arrived home, Kaede was looking out the window. Kakashi sighed, placing the food down on the makeshift table, before approaching her, pulling her in his embrace._

" _Tsunade-sensei asked me to lead the medics division during the war" Kaede said sadly, Kakashi knew there was more to that statement, but he decided to wait patiently, letting Kaede take her own pace in revealing him the events that transpired with the hokage._

" _I turned it down, of course Tsunade-sensei being herself got angry. So I told her Shizune deserved the position more so," Kaede continued, this time, when she paused, it was because she couldn't bring herself to continue, she was so busy pushing back her tears that she began to choke on the words._

" _I can't believe it, another war in our lifetime, I can only imagine what Tsunade-sensei, or the Tsuchikage is feeling right now" Kaede convinced herself that she was being selfish in order to calm herself._

" _War is for nobody, nobody should ever have to endure it, so it's alright to feel afraid" Kakashi comforted his wife._

" _Everybody I love is going to this war, I just want to bail like I did last time" Kaede cried, reliving the memories of losing team Tsunade during the third shinobi war. Kaede turned around and hugged Kakashi tight in her arms._

" _I don't want to lose Misaki, or Naruto, or you, not again" Kaede cried on Kakashi's chest._

" _War is ugly, and I would be lying if told you running away with you leaving and forgetting everything behind had not crossed my mind, but remember why we are doing this, we're doing this for Misaki, for Naruto, and for the children that we will still have together" Kakashi pat on Kaedés hair softly._

" _Tell me about it, Misaki would never let us live it down if we don't have children" Kaede laughed in between tears. Ever since the war was officially announced, everybody was looking to them for strengths and support, but it was moments like this, silent moments of vulnerability in each others arms that kept the couple going._

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%W$FLASHBACK-END*=o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+%*=o$**_

It was a miracle that in the ocean of people before him, Kakashi was able to spot his wife amongst his division, her yellow hair reflecting against the sunshine, when he found her, she was already looking at him, smiling, supportively. Kakashi knew how difficult it was for her, to smile supportively up at him, heck it was already difficult enough for them to stand here amongst the ranks, when all they want to do was stay in each other's arms and run away together as far away from this war as possible, but there she was smiling up at him seconds before they address the beginning of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"Whenever you are ready Gaara-kun" Kakashi turned to the young Kazekage who was chosen as the Commander of the Third Division: Consisted of Long Distance Experts and the Regimental Commander.

His eyes combed through ranks and ranks of different shinobis from the five great hidden villages, and although he wanted to search the place for one person he restrained himself and continued to assess the people fighting in this war.

He knew that what he will say today will matter for the duration of their whole fight, so he needed to see what he what was filling his hands.

And what he saw was shinobi who hated their comrades, men who had spent majority of their lives hating the rival villages who had done their village and their families and friends wrong. He knew that their mindset needed to be changed now or else there will be no tomorrow to live for.

Tomorrow…

That was what they were fighting for, a chance to through tomorrow, for them for their loved ones and for those who have no power to fight, in an effort to gather his strength, Gaara closed his eyes, remembering day before they departed to the headquarters.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FLASHBACK*=o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+%*=o$**_

 _Ayako was at home, having last minute preparations, she along with hundreds of shinobi were leaving Sunagakure tomorrow for their headquarters, the war was soon going to begin and all shinobi from the five great nations who are going to fight in the war needed to gather together as one._

 _A breeze entered the window behind and the renowned petal dancer didn't even need to turn to know it was their very own kazekage._

" _Should I be honored to get a visit from the kazekage himself on the eve where everyone should either be resting or preparing for the assembly?" Ayako wrapped up her packing and closed her bag before turning around, leaning against the bed, arms crossed and smirk on her lips._

 _Gaara didn't say anything, but instead he strutted forward and walked as close as possible without trespassing her boundaries._

" _Tomorrow, I want you to stay here" Gaara said with no ounce of jest in her voice, but Ayako burst into tears, of laughter._

" _You have to be kidding Gaara, I'm one of your best you can't just leave me here when you know I could be of use during the war" Ayako brushed him off and began putting away her bag prepared for the war, but before she could go any further, Gaara, took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her._

" _Please stay...for me" Gaara whispered in her ear._

" _Gaara, you know full well, I'm still going to leave, and it's not for me, and not for you..." Ayako broke free from Gaara's embrace, and faced, him, placing her gentle hands on his cheeks._

" _if I die fighting, it would be fighting for the world, and for you and for the tomorrow we believe in" Ayako whispered to him. Gaara knew too well before coming here that this would happen, what Ayako would say, still there if there was a tiny chance Gaara could convince Ayako to stay then it would all be worth it._

" _Tomorrow, when we live, our lives don't belong to us anymore, but tonight, tonights is ours" Ayako looked up to Gaara, staring at him longingly, no words exchanged, only the pull of each other, as they gravitated to the power of their desires, until finally their lips met._

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%W$FLASHBACK-END*=o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+%*=o$**_

As Gaara opened his eyes, as if on queue, his eyes automatically landed on the famillar blonde who looked up to him with admiration and trust, and that alone gave him the strength he needed to turn the tides around, summoning his sand he broke away every fight that was occuring before him.

"From the First Great Ninja War to the Last, Shinobi have WOUNDED AND COME TO HATE EACH OTHER for the benefit of their OWN Nation and Village. That HATRED led to A DESIRE FOR POWER, and that DESIRE FOR POWER CREATED SOMEONE LIKE ME.

I too, was once FULL OF HATRED AND POWER! I WAS A JINCHUURIKI! I HATED THIS WORLD and ALL THE PEOPLE IN IT! I constantly thought of NOTHING BUT DESTROYING IT. I WAS NO DIFFERENT THAN WHAT AKATSUKI IS NOW!

However a certain Shinobi from Konoha STOPPED ME! HE SHED TEARS FOR ME!

HIS ENEMY! EVEN THOUGH I HURT HIM… HE STILL HE CALLED ME HIS FRIEND! HE SAVED ME! MY ENEMY! MY FELLOW JINCHUURIKI! He suffered the SAME PAIN as me, and yet BORE NO ILL WILL! The moment WE UNDERSTAND each other's PAIN, our MALICE WILL DISAPPEAR!

THERE ARE NO ENEMIES HERE! We are ALL ONE and it is because we have ALL BEEN AFFECTED by Akatsuki! The Sand Village, Stone Village, Leaf Village, Mist Village, Cloud Village…

THEY NO LONGER EXIST! WE ARE NOW ONLY SHINOBI! IF YOU STILL CANNOT FORGIVE THE Sand Village THEN

I WILL GIVE YOU MY HEAD ONCE THIS WAR IS OVER!

OUR ENEMY IS NOW AFTER THE VERY FRIEND WHO SAVED ME!

If they capture him then it will be THE END OF THE WORLD!

I WANT TO PROTECT HIM! I WANT TO PROTECT THIS WORLD!

HOWEVER, I AM TOO YOUNG and NAIVE TO DO SO...THAT IS WHY…

I NEED ALL OF YOU TO GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!

To protect our friends and this world, we will fight as one...

Until our dying breaths…"

And just as his speech ended, cheers of errupted, cheers of thousands of shinobi reuniting as one, under one cause, under one goal, as one as shinobi.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Back on the gigantic turtle, Misaki had regained consciousness and had taken to looking after Naruto the moment she woke up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Kazumi said as Misaki approached him and Itachi,

"I'm fine, as long as I don't do anything too strenuous, shouldn't you guys be back at the headquarters?" Misaki said standing in line next to them.

"How did you know about that already?" Itachi asked.

"Because I was the one who proposed the idea of you supporting Shikaku-san at the headquarters, plus you need to be there, in case a covert operation is needed to be accomplished with Kabuto's confirmation in this war, we need someone like you to turn the tide of this war" Misaki answered watching Naruto progress, as she activated her markers on everyone she had placed them on.

"Misaki you said it yourself nothing strenuous" Itachi warned.

"Relax, I'm only going to hold this for a short while, I need to know what's going on outside this turtle" Misaki closed her eyes to concentrate using a small amount of chakra to utilize such precise technique.

It only took a little effort because her markers weren't too far apart, people she loved from across the lands, gathered together in one place, and surely, people began piling out separating into four concise groups.

"It has begun"

*_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Thanks again for waiting and hope you like it as always, stay tuned...dun dun dun DUNNN.

It's War TIMEEE…

Also I want to give credit to :

. 

Thank you because it was because of your post that I was able to get through Gaara's magnificent speech.


	31. Chapter 31

Before I start, I want to address a review from a guest, if you are reading this, I want to thank you for your time and address the commentary; I took your review at heart and focus on the parts where there will be room for character development, not just for the main characters but also for other supporting oc.

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 31 :

"You need to calm down, or you'll pee yourself before the battle even begins" Natsume pinching Omoi's cheeks hard as she sat next to Omoi in their hiding place at the camp, where they waited for anything to happen really, they were the small commando team in charge of advancing and ambushing the enemies' ranks, they aren't going to allow the enemy to take _them._ Of course Akatsuki wasn't making things easy for them since they just upsized their ranks with Kabuto, and it may seem like a null advantage, but the scholar had perfected his master's technique, and with him, came an army of dead elites, who were already powerful alone in their lives, what more if they reunite under one unshakable reign.

The most daunting part was that if they manage to land a deathly blow on the enemy, it would only take them a coulple moments to recover, but when one of them dies, that's it.

Of course, taking the nature of their enemy into consideration it didn't long, as a member of Konoha's ranks who Natsume earlier dubbed as airy Zaji detected something, but it wasn't an enemy, but a comrade. So despite Kankuro's orders, he bolted out of his position to rescue said comrade.

"It's booby trapped out there, I'll bring him back!" Zaji bolted for him, but Hoheto confirmed with his byakugan the imminent danger, up ahead, it only took the mention of her name from Kankuro for Natsume to bolt from her trench and retrieve the reckless idiot.

"Let go!" Natsume yelled as she tried to drag Zaji who was persisted to bring back the Aburame who literally had a bomb on his back.

"Damn it" Natsume noted the chakra strings of a puppeteer, so she had to ask fast, especially since out of his control the Aburame clansman dragged them back towards their camp. Natsume slipped her small frame out of their hold grabbed on Zaji and kicked away from Muta, trying to bring as much distance between them as much as possible.

But even as they lunged farther away, they were at a disadvantage, Muta didn't need to land on his feet before launching for them once more, no, his puppeteer only needed to pull a couple of strings with his fingers and it would spell imminent death for her and the whole unit, she has to act and she has to do it fast.

Thankfully Kankuro wrapped his chakra strings around them, and Muta, giving her the confidence to blow up Deidara's clay prematurely before it even reached camp, mustering her flames in her free hand, she sent one small but solid ball of flame towards the large jar tied behind his back, plunging them in a blanket of smoke and sound.

Coughing, Natsume stood to find herself at camp, or rather at the camp, only several meters below surface.

"Good call," Natsume stood up dusting her clothes as they look up to their assailants, who stood above them, with an unexpected look on their faces.

"He didn't make it" someone said said as they inspected both Zaji and Muta, unfortunately Muta did not make it.

"Damn it" Natsume clenched her fists in anger, glaring at their enemies whereabouts above them.

"Can't we even take a moment to mourn our dead in the war?" Omoi grunted as he looked over to the injured Zaji.

"Focus Omoi, this is war, and the enemy will use every moment's sparse to take advantage of anything." Natsume warned as they two figures attacked from above them, only to find that these were alive comrades as well, being manipulated to fight both physically and to manipulate emotionally, good thing Sai landed right in time and right on the spot.

"We'll never forgive you!" Zaji exclaimed

"Sasori, I know you're there, come on out" Kankuro challenged, but despite his urgings, a puppeteer will always remain behind his puppets.

While Kankuro and Deidara exchanged a words on how their battle as both commando unit will determine the outcome of the war, Natsume had walked closer to Omoi.

"Prepare for contact" Natsume whispered as she began collecting chakra on the palms of her hand.

"Run away, Ototo, are bodies are indestructible, there is no way you can win" Sai's brother Shin confirmed their worries, that there was no other way to defeat them but to seal them.

"Damn, I sure do hope Misaki was around" Natsume sighed as she and Omoi dodged the human puppets going at them.

"Omoi!" Natsume called ou.

"Got it" he answered and jumped higher and away.

"Katon: Dancing Dragon" Natsume punched and from her fist emerged an angry cold fire of blue, that went straight for Deidara, who easily dodged the blue dragon, causing it to crash against the call behind him.

"Flashy, but useless, Un" Deidara criticized, but did not receive any backlash from the flame user except a smirk.

"Kumo-ryu: Black Slice" Omoi appeared out of nowhere and sliced at Deidara. Their mistake, is using the puppets to chase after Omoi, giving him the chance to successfully execute his technique. Misaki's smirk turned to a grin as everybody was so caught of guard with Omoi's technique she was not going to let the opportunity go to waste.

"Katon: Dragon Encore" and on queue, exactly where Natsume's earlier attack landed, a dragon head burst forth from the wall and swallowing Deidara whole, letting his undead body burn in its belly.

"Dying made forgetful Deidara, the flames of a Hino, will only die when we want them dead" Natsume reminded the blonde bomb enthusiast as she high fived Omoi.

Kankuro who was also waiting for an opportune time to strike, immediately connected his chakra strings with Sasori's severed ones, pulling him down, while simultaneously ordering Ittan from Omogakure to raise the core right back up.

Needless to say, Sasori took a mighty great fall…

On top of Deidara's scorged body..

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Well you look cheaper for someone who nearly exhausted herself earlier" Akihiko greeted Misaki as she approached his lunch space.

"I recover quicker, it's in the genes I guess" Misaki shrugged sitting down next to him and taking one of his onigiri, much to Akihiko's dismay, whose tears streamed down his face for his stolen rice ball.

And for a while, everything seemed peaceful on the surface, while internally, both were actively avoiding the subject of the war outside the barrier, or the two bijuu jinchuriki they are keeping inside the barrier.

"I heard that Kabuto had joined the Akatsuki, and is raising an army of the undead to fight their cause" Misaki began.

"Why am I not surprised" Akihiko said solemnly, going back to the time they last witnessed the Edo-Tensei, it was just days before their sensei had suspected something against the rival village.

"You think he'll show up too?" Akihiko asked.

"To be honest I'll be more surprised if Kabuto wouldn't, a detached scholar like him can stomach taking advantage of his enemies' emotions" Misaki pondered.

"I wonder how that feels like, a life detached from emotions, watching from the side lines interested only, in the results, never taking care of what and who is damaged or lost in the process" Misaki continued her thoughts, laying down on the ground and watching the genjutsu induced skies.

Akihiko looked at her old friend, for a moment remembering the little girl (not that she grew that much) who spent more time deep in her thoughts than what others thought of her.

"These are beautiful, was this from a memory?" Misaki inquired about Akihiko's projections above them.

"Yeah, after Kazuhiko beat me up for trying to kidnap you, I just ran, I don't really remember how long I was running or how far, but I stopped when my body surrendered to me and I just collapsed. When I woke up, I was just there, lying in the middle of a valley littered with tall grass, and the first thing I saw was this sky, and how different it was from the dark skies when my family died, and I figured, maybe it's not all bad, maybe I was focusing too much on the bad that I missed most of the good that has been happening" Akihiko laid down next to Misaki, hands behind his back.

Misaki smiled wistfully, longingly.

 _I wish he had been the same…._

"By the way, how do you plan to react when Naruto finds out?" Akihiko suddenly bolted upright.

"He needs to know that sometimes, those who don't have enough power need to learn to stay put to protect everyone else" Misaki answered closing her eyes and taking a nap.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

It was around this time that the headquarters received Aburame'Muta's intel that the Akatsuki has an army of living organisms moving underground, trying to bypass everyone else.

"Yoko!" Ao called out to the young girl.

"I'm already on it" Yoko nodded and took a deep breath before spreading her hands, expanding their water bubble even more, allowing them to detect the validity of the given infromation.

"A large army is indeed moving underground, we would have missed this if it wasn't for the intel received." Ao grunted.

"They're going to try to surprise us in the rear" Itachi speculated.

"Use earth style to dig them up!" the raikage ordered.

"Notify Kitsuchi immediately!" the tsucikage added.

"Wait!" Yoko called out.

"These things are dangerous, even we still don't know the extent of its abilities, with your permission, may I request Hino Natsume to reinforce the company before they start digging them up" Yoko appealed.

"Why do you think it's necessary?" Tsunade asked.

"She is right, Tsunade-sama, the White Zetsu has the ability to imitate a person completely, so far we haven't seen anyone successfully detect them so, it's best to send sensors and trackers to the company. it would be best to use the Hino's infamous all consuming flame to extinguish them before they can copy anyone and " Itachi supported Yoko's appeal.

"Intel Unit, you got that?" the raikage validated.

"On it!"

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Before the entire company, a father daughter tandem stood ready to accomplish their orders.

"Is that Hino girl here yet?" Kitsuchi double checked with his company.

"Not yet sir, but she says she'll be here soon enough" the intel squad answered.

"Well, then" he nodded to his daughter and in unison.

"Doton: Erupt" and from the the ground volcano was formed, only this time it erupted the white gremlins their enemy had collected throughout the years, it was so many it easily mirrored an actual volcano exploding lava, all it's missing is fire.

"Katon: Gluttonous Dragon" out of nowhere a voice rang throughout the company and from the rear, a bulbous dragon rushed just above their heads, making its way to the man made volcano, and swallowing as much of the white zetsu as it can.

"Hope that makes up for being late" Natsume jumped down from the bird Sai drew for her to arrive quicker.

"No, you were just in time" Neji approached her, and for a moment, the rash flame user forgot to speak, her ears deaf to everything but the sound of her heart beating faster against her chest.

"Eh, what's wrong your face got red all of a sudden" Kiba asked beside her.

"Not it isn't" Natsume grubled and stomped away, literally breathing fire and pouring all her frustrations on the Zetsus.

"I wonder what's with her" Kiba asked Akamaru, who shrugged, only Hinata, was able to give a small smile at the situation.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Kaede stood in between Kakashi and Guy waiting for anything to happen, all three were aware how unexpected everything can be as they have fought in wars before. For the past few moments, the surroundings have been pretty noisy, they suppose that the commando unit has already made contact with the enemy, so everyone was already on their toes, and as much as Kaede wanted to gravitate towards Kakashi, she needed to assert herself, to make sure in this war she doesn't get cold feet and turn her back on the people who need her, her comrades, her family…

and to the she might be carrying…

Kaede knew it was a risky move, not telling anyone that she suspects that she is pregnant, especially since she was going to join among the ranks of ninja fighting in the war, but her pregnancy was still uncertain, but the certainty of war is already before her. That's why she chose not to tell anyone at the risk of not being able to join the ranks to fight.

And this war was already several hundreds of men too short against the enemy.

Kaede was snapped out of her reverie when a signal fire shot through the air, red smoke, it means the enemy is indeed headed for them.

"Kakashi!" Exclaimed when they say Sai's group of birds was struck down from the sky. Kakashi nodded and together they all bolted towards the direction of their landing.

Standing against them were all esteemed shinobi known for their kekkei genkai, and a man who was once known as a demon of the bloody mist. Kaede took a step back, her heart thumping, breath staggering, and her hands shaking. It was one thing to hear that their enemies would be an army of undead and clones, yet it was another to see it in person, to have the fear for life knowing that their enemies have unending ones.

Kaede's nerves went haywire through the roof when Zabuza engulfed everyone in his cold mist, a feeling she was familiar with, her throat was beginning to shut tight, so much she can barely swallow her own saliva in an attempt to calm herself, her whole body exhibiting clear signs of an imminent hyperventilation, as a medical expert she knows the importance of calming herself but she just can't.

It was going to happen again, she was going to lose everyone again, and she won't be able to stop it. Kaede looked down on her hands and was immediately taken back years ago to her first war, the body of her comrade dead beneath her hands as she tried to resuscitate him, while Soichiro desperately fought of the enemies in an attempt to buy her time to escape.

"Kaede run, go now GO" the young Hyuuga cried out for her to live, and in desperation to force her, he shot a kunai at her, grazing her cheek shocking her whole body to retreat.

"Kaede, Kaede, KAEDE!"

*_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+% *=o$

Ten Ten Teeeeeen!

Chapter 31 everyone, it's going to be a bumpy ride from here on then guys, thanks you so much for supporting this humble fanfiction of mine, and I hope it reaches your expectations.

That being said, I want to know what you think of the subject that Kaede might be pregnant? Also what situations do you want to transpire between Misaki and Sasuke? Private message me for your answers! I'd be more than happy to receive and read them and promise to reply!

Anyways, thanks so much hope to see you next chapter, also chapters from here on then would be shorter than usual, this is in order to upload faster and keep the war's momentum going…

That is hopefully.


	32. Chapter 32

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto series, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticisms, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 32 :

The screams and wails around her flooded her senses, her vision was beginning to turn black and she'll end up passing out if she didn't control her breathing and calm herself.

 _Soichiro_

" _ **Kaede, Kaede, KAEDE!"**_

"Kaede" amidst the yelling and the panicking, amidst her darkening vision and the mist, Kakashi's voice stood out to her like a clear high pitched bell in a calm summer afternoon.

"I won't ask you to fight if you can't you don't have to force yourself, but the people here, our comrades, they need your help, doing the best that you always do..saving lives" Kaede a sudden clarity presented itself to Kaede, this wasn't like the previous war, this war was different, this war was not formed because of the aggression towards something they hated. No, this war was to protect everything they love, and hold dear. Shinobi who once hated each other coming together as one to protect each other.

This is different…

And she too is no longer the same Kaede before.

"Thank you Kakashi" Kaede muttered and unleashed her threads, healing those who were injured by wrapping her threads around them.

"Stay on your feet, your ninjas for crying out loud, rely on your senses" Kaede nagged her comrades.

"Well, Kaede sure seems energetic today, must be the spring time of my youth influencing her" Guy raised a thump at Kakashi who only sweat dropped and smiled.

But the sound of several things popping from a ground, like a casket caught everyone's attention and even in the thick mist, they were able to see their opponents, the former yet still feared seven swordsmen of Kiri.

And as if their very presence wasn't fear inducing enough, the white haired one opened a scroll releasing each swordsman's weapon of expertise.

"Damn it where does Kabuto find the time to collect all these things?" Kaede grumbled.

"Let's buy some time for Ensui and Maki, everybody attack" Kakashi ordered his company, this includes Kaede who smiled and winked back at him mouthing thank you before joining the rest of the company to battle.

"Kaede" Kakashi muttered as Kaede and her threads as everybodies' tentacle like shield giving them the advantage of focusing only on the attacks, but even so it proved not enough against these dreadful warriors.

"Don't waver!" Kaede advanced towards the enemy together with Guy, to buy Kakashi and the others to seal Zabuza first, so the bloody mist can disappear.

Kaede was going heel to heel with Pakura when she heard Chidori, or better yet the sound of Chidori dispersing, but the mist not settling down, and as she dodged Pakura's deadly scorge technique, Kaede remembered something in one of Kakashi's stories.

" _We met a rogue ice user, young and promising, who chose to live as his master's tool and die as his master's shield" Kakashi told her after she finished examining his team's body after the gruelling mission._

Kaede, barely dodged Pakura's hands before grabbing a exploding tag and attaching it to her enemy's body, simultaneously pushing her with a collected amount of chakra on her hands properling Pakura several feet away, crushing trees in her way, before exploding.

Haku, like years before kept his arm in his body, giving Zabuza the opportunity for his deathly strike, but before the tip of the sword can make contact, a blur of yellow appeared in between them.

"Not in my lifetime" followed by a loud crash, that forced everybody backwards.

"Fuin: Disabling Bind of Threads" and as the mist settled down with the defeat of it's caster, Kaede stood before a Zabuza, slowly being wrapped around in threads, thin yet strong.

It was a small victory, that came at a great cost, yet all the more did they want to end this as quickly as possible.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Damn it, there's just no end to them" Natsume wiped the sweat off of her brow, the ones she extinguished with her flames were already impressive, but still more and more arose to torment them. They took advantage of having the strength in the numbers, and pretty soon, they would also have the advantage of deceit in their hands.

Natsume saw Neji being trapped within Zetsu's claw like body, and immediately grabbed it by the neck and burning him into ashes.

"Don't let them touch you and absorb your chakra, this guys can copy your persona down to the chakra signature so be careful" Natsume helped Neji to his feet.

"You didn't have to, but thank you" Neji said taking her hand, and though he was already on his feet, their locked hands and shared gazes lingered more than it should have.

"Oi, would you two knock it off, now is not the time to be ogling each other!" Kiba scolded at them rushing past them with his fang technique.

"I WASN'T OGLING NEJI!" Natsume ran after Kiba, sending flames that barely missed him to hit the Zetsus

"Hey!" the two hotheads bickered, and Neji watched them for a while before a smile formed on his lips, not seeing an incoming Zetsu despite his invincible 360 vision. Thankfully his cousin was quick to act on his behalf.

"Quite a handful isn't she?" Hinata stood behind Neji covering his back, and at the moment both of them thought how both of them were attracted to people who are both boisterous and exuberant, and for a moment they pondered if the attraction ran in the timid Hyuga bloodline.

"Several thousands have passed right under us"

"Inform HQ immediately"

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"We jave just received a word from Gaara's Fourth Company, four enemies have been spotted, they are the second Mizukage, the second tsuchikage, the fourth kazekage...and the third raikage" the intel personnel from sunagakure hesitated before finishing his report knowing the appearance of a reason father was touchy for the rash man.

"What, even my Oyaj? Damn that Akatsuki?"! ``Needless to say nobody was shocked by his reaction.

"Even so, the numbers don't match up with the sensory unit's reports" Tsunade brought up.

"Tsunade-hime, it is the second tsuchikage that has appeared, no wonder we can only detect three, the reason being that sensory detection is futile against Lord Mu," Ohnoki explained his one of his former master's capabilities in evading the entire sensory unit.

After that one of the sensory unit's personnel revealed that they were having difficulty detecting the white zetsus apart from the reanimated people and that several thousands were on their way to Darui's company.

"They have the strength in numbers, but why are they trying to focus their strength in quantity on the first division" Kazumi inquired, standing next to Itachi, who frowned, deep in his thought. It wasn't a rookie decision, the people on the opposition were geniuses when it comes to fighting, some would say they were war savvy, every moment had to be of their intent.

Just then Ao detected another foe approaching Darui's company, and with already thousands of white zetsus at their doorstep, numerous reanimated personalities arrived, and they were all powerful, two of them were even gifted with the chakra of the kyuubi.

Itachi looked over to Shikaku who was already coming up with a plan, if he knew someone that could tip the enemies' nerve wracking war plan, it would be Shikaku.

And disappoint he did not, even when the kages themselves were having trouble sitting still at the face of the enemy, he was able to put forward a counter strategy that was sure to ruin the enemies' purpose, a strategy that none of the kages contradicted.

Well of course, except for Ohnoki, who pointed out the battle variance between hundreds of shinobi against a person who can harness kekkei tota, and decided to even the odds himself by joining Gaara and his regimen.

However, no matter how impressed the plan may seem, three Itachi, Yoko and Kazumi all looked to one another.

"If I may input my own thoughts, sealing the reanimated people will be futile if we don't find the caster of the edo tensei" Kazumi voiced out.

"I agree, but pursuing that endeavor right now will be futile, we don't know half of what is happening, or if killing the caster would indeed break the edo tensei, there is too much left in the dark to pursue that" Tsunade reasoned.

"Unless of course we had someone who can confront an enemy and make him do exactly as we need without the risk of being tricked" Yoko suggested, it didn't take a second for Shikaku to realize what Yoko had been hinting at.

"She's right, Itachi would be capable of putting Kabuto into a genjutsu and dispel the edo tensei, plus it would not be something the akatsuki would expect to happen" Shikaku suggested to the kages that remained in the head quarters.

A looked to Tsunade then to Itachi, assessing the Uchiha, whose brother tried to kidnap and almost had his brother killed.

"Hokage, what do you think of this?" A asked the advice his Fire Country counterpart.

"Uchiha Itachi was ordered by the former hokage to infiltrate and spy within the akatsuki, I don't know if there is anyone more loyal to this cause than he is" Tsunade answered without hesitation making Itachi's hearts swell, touched by the hokage's words and the amount of trust she placed in him. The raikage rubbed his chin for a moment, he had heard of Itachi several times from Misaki, he was her very first teacher, before she even entered the academy, and from Natsume who told her everything behind Itachi as they returned from the kage conference.

"I trust your judgement, but if you betray the alliance, I will not hesitate to cut you down" A stood up making the order official, just as he did, Itachi bowed to the ground on one knee just as he did during his Anbu days.

"Kazumi, make sure he doesn't stray" Tsunade ordered the young medic who bowed in obedience too.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Kazuhiko stood beside Darui on the shores as the waves slowly revealed their enemy.

"Here they come" Darui remarked as more and more Zetsus appeared and in their midst the selected powerful reanimated.

"Attacking from the tale of the regimen huh, what and old school tactic" Kazuhiko sighed, his hands on hs pockets.

"Hey, I heard that these white things are weak against lightning style, care to test the theory?" Kazuhiko smirked.

"It's a drab, but I'll show you just who it is whose guarding this side" Darui shrugged and launched an attack so everyone can find an opening.

It was perfect too, since it was very lovely of them to put themselves in the water, for the others that got away from Darui's attack and jumped above the rest that suffered, Kazuhiko already had his plans.

"Showing off is not really my style, but I do have someone to impress amongst the ranks" Kazuhiko scratched his the back of his head, sneaking a quick look at TenTen before forming a couple of hand signs.

"Katon: Unforgiving Flames" Kazuhiko punched his right hand in the air and from it burst forth a geyser of flames that burned several zetsus into ashes upon contact.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

It's been a while since Gaara relayed the identity of their enemies, and still, he hasn't said a word, much less move from his spot. Ayako stood patiently by Temari and Shikamaru, knowing to believe in Gaara and his abilities, but still Ayako couldn't shake the worry from her senses, Raza was still a sore subject in their home and they didn't exactly have the best of parting, Orochimaru robbed them of that opportunity, yet in it's twisted way, this war could possibly make up for that loss…

Or not.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked Ayako, to Temari, Ayako was already a little sister and someone she looked out for just as much as she did for Gaara.

"I'm worried about Gaara" Ayako sighed looking up on Gaara's post, and all though she couldn't visually see him she knew where exactly he stood on his perch.

"Stop, worrying, we both know Gaara is better than that, you and Naruto already made sure of that" Temari elbowed Ayako with a smile. Nodding her head Ayako disappeared into a gust of wind and petals.

Gaara stood unmoving from his watch into the slowly approaching foe in the horizon, they were taking their time in moving all the more creating anxiety from their group. Petals appeared in his hindsight and before he knew it, Ayako stood next to him.

No words, were exchanged, not that a lot had been exchanged between the two of them in their lifetime, but in that very moment, Ayako felt like she needed to voice what she was feeling, not just for Gaara, but for her sake.

"I'm here Gaara, no matter what happens today, not matter where your decisions, will lay, I will always be here by your side, it didn't change then, it will not change today and it will never change" Ayako professed, beside Gaara, her own words comforting her anxiousness, like she herself needed assurance for her own resolve.

Gaara's was not a man of many words, but he has never found himself in a place where he is unable to conjure something to say, except now, so he did what he always did, he expressed his feelings in gesture and action, reaching out and holding Ayako's hand tight in his grip.

And frankly, that was all Ayako needed.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Kakuzu began collecting his heart in order to fill up his unit of monsters of different nature types.

"I was hoping to get to you, before you could do that, but hey, I guess that's part of your charm" Kazuhiko said removing the bandages on her arm.

"Your that Sarutobi brat" Kazuku said placing the heart of the fallen shinobi in his own chest.

"Damn that never fails to disgust me" Kazuhiko smirked, finally removing the bandages on his banged up hand.

"Come to think of it, we didn't really get to fight before, did we?" Kazuhiko ran towards Kakuzu avoiding the black mass monsters on his way.

"Katon: Unforgiving Flames" Kazuhiko once again released his strong flames, but this time, he got back to making hand signs, this time for another technique.

"Futon: Bladed Twister" Kazuhiko followed up, causing the wind twister to absorb the flames, and their enemies, burning the black masses in a turbulent twist of blades and dizziness.

"What a futile effort" Kakuzu remarked, but was quickly put in his place to find that Kazuhiko used two flashy well coordinated attacks as a disguise to perform a small targeted attack, wrapping his wind chakra infused kusarigama around him and the black monsters, that strangled them to combustion.

"You were pretty flashy yourself, galavanting your nature techniques, I knew without all five I wouldn't be able to keep up with you, especially since you now run on unlimited juice" Kazuhiko took out a kunai swinging it in his hands, wrapping his wind nature on the kunai, throwing it to land on Kakuzu's chest where the last heart lay.

"I underestimated you brat" Kakuzu said as the sealing team wrapped him one last time.

"I was once like you, you know, I thought being older made you superior, but a friend of mine taught me to never underestimate your opponents no matter how small they are, you never know, because it's usually the little things that blind you, well in her case it's both literally and figuratively" Kazuhiko robbed his head.

"Good bye, I hope we never see each other again" Kazuhiko said one last time before the seal completely shut.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Naruto ate away Iruka's hidden letter while he rushed farther and farther away from his retainers, and towards the direction of the war, when he very narrowly dodged a flash of sliver between his eyes, making him land on the ground prematurely, there stood on the ground next to her katana, Misaki looked at Naruto with an expressionless face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misaki asked her twin who was standing before her, face with complete disbelief.

"Misaki" Naruto gritted his teeth as Misaki pulled her katana from the ground, and sheathing it back in its place, but Naruto knew this was no sign of surrender, this only meant that she wanted to stop him without hurting him, fatally that is.

Naruto was not an idiot, he knew just how fast Misaki was, and if he wanted to have a chance at getting past he was going to have to resort to extreme measures. So reaching out from deep within him, he activated the kyuubi's chakra to give him the advantage, but across him, Misaki did not faze, if anything a smile formed upon Misaki's lips. Naruto collected as much force on the soles of his feet, creating as much strengths as he can to springboard himself in order to increase his speed then launched himself into the air.

He couldn't believe the speed he was going, but when he turned behind his back to check on Misaki, the red head was already gone from her previous position, he turned and in that millisecond he saw a flash of red before he was sent skidding on the ground.

When Naruto was able to grasp what just had happened he stood to find himself in the same stance on the very same spot he was just at, Misaki still standing on the very same spot, as she did moments ago.

"Is this...genjutsu?" confused, Naruto looked around him to find Akihiko balancing himself on a small boulder, sitting leisurely.

"Don't look at me, I only changed the scenery, I have no power whatsoever on what is going on right now" Akihiko raised both hands in a surrendering fashion.

Naruto's fists clenched tighter and once again, tried to rush past Misaki…

...again...

...and again…

...and again...

Each time trying to push farther and farther, beating himself harder in the process.

"You know, you'll never get anywhere trying to challenge Misaki with speed" Killer Bee said, finally catching up to join Naruto in his escape.

"You're never gonna get past her/ you can compete harder/ she'll only get faster/ try equals disaster/ you will end up beaten/ she will have you eaten" Killer Bee explained in his own

"Damn," Naruto gritted his teeth, pounding his fist unto the ground.

"But don't you think it means something?" Akihiko intervened from his spot.

"I mean, you've tried to rush past her over and over again, if she really wanted to stop you she had countless possible means of doing so, why'd you think she is allowing you as many chance as you can get to rush past her," Akihiko explained.

Naruto looked towards Misaki who was looking intently at him.

"Our father, our parents place their faith in you, in us, to harness the kyuubi's power and protect the world from the masked man on the day of our birth, and I believe in their faith, so show me the results of your training" Misaki told Naruto, simultaneously as Akihiko stood next to Misaki and released his genjutsu field revealing layers and layers of barricades, the final one being Misaki's stronghold.

"If you're determined to help in this war, then use the kyuubi's power and get past these barriers." Misaki said and flashed out with Akihiko.

"Where'd she go/Leaving us low" Killer Bee wondered as the red head disappeared.

Naruto smirked and tightened his hitae ate, activating kyuubi chakra once more.

"You know, you guys might want to prepare for some escape attempt" Akihiko said crossing his arms as he leaned against the tree watching the over confident group of Kumogakure barrier nin.

Meanwhile, Misaki just stood, arms crossed, waiting quietly, he didn't know what was running inside Misaki's head, she was not making a move to help Naruto escape, but she wasn't exactly putting an effort to stop Naruto, even her barrier was pretty weak considering she was still able to transport the whole island on a considerable distance and still recover as quick as she did.

"Here they come" Misaki said barely above a whisper, followed by a loud crash against the barrier, causing it to crack.

Misaki smirked, it wasn't what she was expecting, but who was she kidding, Naruto was never one to conform, so it was no surprise that he found another way to her conditions, and as the two jinchuriki tag teamed to destroy layers and layers of the kumogakure nin barrier, Misaki's smirk turned into a smile growing bigger with each layer.

Until finally, Naruto and Killer Bee arrived at the final layer, Misaki's barrier, one which the caster stood on the other side patiently waiting for their every movement. Killer Bee was first to lunge against the barrier, his bijuu tentacle fist crashing against the barrier, but unlike the other barriers this one barely cracked

"Misaki's erected barrier/ As expected would be stronger" Killer Bee grunted landing on his feet, nevertheless, Naruto still lunged for the only thing standing between him and the war, and as their chakras came into contact, Naruto reached out to his twin's mind.

' _Misaki, you were always the stronger one, always protecting me, always choosing to suffer by yourself, but Misaki, let me fight too let me share your pain, I promise, to get stronger and stronger to bare your pain with you, you are never alone Misaki, I will be here for you, just as you are for me'_ Naruto said through their link, his eyes never wavering contact with Misaki who stood on the other side of the barrier.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+% *=o$**

Ten Ten Teeeeeen!

Chapter 32 Let's keep it coming!

What it is it good for absolutely nothing, war, whoah, I apologize for the less than exciting fight between Kakuzu and Kazuhiko, but in my defense, Kazuhiko is also a brilliant strategist like Azuma, and I figured, had some training with his grand father, plus lets not forget the fact that by this time the secrets of Kakuzu's body is all known, so that's why Kazuhiko was already able to device a plan.

And might I say how difficult it is to right Killer Bee's lines as he is known to rap his entire statements. I had to write his statement finish the chapter, then return and change it into rap form. Another thing I had difficulty, this time during the outlining is with is Itachi, who is so pivotal character, yet so rarely exposed, so finding a place for him during the war was needless to say a challenge.

This was supposed to be uploaded on May 31, 2019, but under several circumstances, work had me staying at a province wherein there was no type or form of communication other than through the telephone line or speaking personally to a person, nine hours of driving through mountain ranges and rotating black outs were a normal part of the day.


	33. Chapter 33

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto series, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticisms, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 33 :

"Well that was a surprising turn of events" Akihiko remarked as Naruto's bijuu bomb shattered Misaki's barrier, or did he?

"Misaki's barrier fail/ thought I'd never see the day" Killer Bee rapped landing next to Akihiko.

' _How naive of you Bee! Did you not listen to what the genjutsu brat said, Misaki had no intentions of keeping Naruto couped up in here, she just saw this a perfect opportunity for you to teach Naruto the ways of a jinchuriki'_ Gyuuki explained to his host.

The dust and debris of the aftermath began to clear, and once again, each twin stood against each other, staring intently at each other, never batting and eyelid, that ended the moment Misaki's lips broke into a smile, reached into her back bag and threw a band towards Naruto, a hitae ate that labelled not of a village, but the character shinobi.

"Everybody's waiting for us, slow poke" Misaki smirked replacing her own hitae ate with the shinobi one before disappearing. Naruto hurriedly replaced his band, simultaneously activating his bijuu mode, before chasing after Misaki.

"Yow, konoha genjutsu brat/ Aren't you coming with us to rat?" Killer Bee asked Akihiko who waved him off.

"Like I can keep up with you guys, you go ahead," Akihiko walked away towards another direction. Killer Bee simply shrugged, mouthing off see you later before running after the twins.

"Akihiko's not coming?" Naruto asked as they continued their journey.

"Nah, he's going to the medic's camp, judging from the trajectory of the battle, he's needed there more than he is needed on the battlefield" Misaki informed Naruto.

"The medic camp?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah, he may not look like it, but he spent his missing years assisting an old medic, little did he know, he was actually a renowned herb grower and medicine specialist" Misaki explained.

"What" Naruto confirmed.

"Yeah I was just as surprised as you when I found out, Aki wasn't really the type for this type of commitment, but who knew he'll be the medic of our old team Hayate" Misaki reminisced as Killer Bee was just catching up.

"Okey, let's go full throttle, keep your eyes peeled, surely the escape is not a secret anymore, so they'll do anything and everything to stop you from joining the war, and we have to hurry, our comrades may well be resting now, but the enemy doesn't" Misaki informed them before shifting her gears, going faster than her current pace.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Just as Yoko and the main members of the sensor and intelligence unit was about to rest, reports from every sector began piling up about their men being ambushed left and right out of nowhere, causing confusion everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?! A night raid is supposed to have been ruled out, on top of that, we added security and positioned sensory type nin, what could it be? Poison, genjutsu?" Shikaku grumbled, suddenly Yoko, standing next to a piece of Katsuyu remembered something.

"I doubt anyone alive or dead can pull of this massive range of genjutsu, so that leaves us with the white zetsu has already successfully incorporated themselves then" Yoko hypothesized, and as if by design, Inoichi received reports from the medics unit, confirming Yoko's theory, causing a stir within the HQ personnel.

"Yoko, you have encountered the akatsuki several times, what can we do?" Shikaku asked the younger kunoichi near him, who despite the situation remained calm, or at least tried to, given the circumstances of everyone beginning to panic.

"We have encountered the white zetsu several times, but none of really discovered it's true potential, much less unlocking the secrets of its transformation or how it can they be detected" Yoko answered, simultaneously rummaging her brain for each and every encounter she had with the akatsuki.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Everything's relatively calm, we should take camp and rest while it still lasts" Kazumi declared.

"You don't have to stop for me, I can still keep going" Itachi said, even though his body sang praises of thanks as he sat down and leaned against a tree.

"Be rational Itachi, you might feel stronger than you used to be with your new set of breathing pipes, but you're still adjusting, there is still a chance that your health may still decline if you continue abusing your body" Kazumi scolded in her medic voice, one that made Itachi smile nervously in resignation.

Kazumi was doing a thorough check on Itachi's physique when Kazumi heard a trickle of water forming near them.

"What is it?" Itachi sat up, looking suspiciously at the unnaturally formed puddle.

"Calm down, it's Yoko, she's sending a message" Kazumi took out a special scroll and the little body of water leaped itself on to the sheet, figures forming on the surface. It allowed Kazumi several seconds to read the scroll before the water engulfed the whole scroll, decomposing the paper in seconds until there was nothing left by the wood ends of the scroll.

"That is an interesting way to send messages, what did it say" Itachi was the first one to break silence.

"You should receive one from Ayako then, hers will give you a literal take on the term whispers of the wind" Kazumi said before sitting next to Itachi.

"Misaki, Naruto and Killer Bee escaped the island earlier today, both the raikage and the hokage left to stop them, and that the white zetsu has successfully infiltrated amongst our ranks, ambushing out of nowhere" Kazumi recapped Itachi on what was currently going on.

"If that's the case then we are in an even more delicate situation than we this morning. As is it the alliance is standing on a delicate thread, with white zetsu impersonating and killing within the ranks, it will only cause unrest and distrust amongst people who had been enemies for so long" Itachi thought.

"But what can we do, even Yoko, who is the best sensor I know is having difficulty differentiating between friend and foe" Kazumi worried, she too racking her head for any clues from previous encounters with the akatsuki.

Itachi looked at a worry stricken Kazumi before flicking her forehead.

"It's no use worrying about it, Yoko is smart and so is Shikaku-san I'm sure they'll figure something out, so let's focus on our task, and that is taking down Kabuto and deactivating the edo-tensei" Itachi encouraged standing up and offering his hand to her.

"Itachi you have to take it easy," Kazumi reminded and Itachi gave her a smile.

"I know, that's why we're going to walk to keep moving" Itachi convinced Kazumi who sighed.

"Alright, but if I hear a single cough I'm putting you on bed rest" Kazumi warned, making Itachi chuckle.

"I'm serious"

"I know"

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Hinata-sama" Neji jolted awake, causing the cloth that Natsumi used to cover his eyes to fall off.

"Hey relax, you can barely see with that magical eyes of yours, much less walk" Natsume easily wrestled Neji back to rest.

"Hinata-sama, is she okay, I promised Hiashi-sama that I would-" Neji asked, but to his surprise Natsumi stopped him from talking by putting her hand on top of his mouth.

"Relax, she's with her team, they were sent to scout the perimeter" Natsume tried to calm him down, that is before she accidentally suffocates him to death,

"Oh, crap, my bad" Natsumi quickly leaned back away from Neji, cursing at her own stupidity.

"It's quite alright" Neji said sitting back up, but leaning against the nearby boulder.

"You know, it's really endearing how much you worry for Hinata, it shows you really care for her" Natsumi commented out of the blue, causing Neji to give her a peculiar look, making her blush and look away.

Of course it slipped her mind is that at this point, Neji's eyes were nearly blind with exhaustion, yet still he managed to give her a straight look in the eyes, for a split second before she looked away.

"I used to hate her, for being weak, I blamed her for my father's death, but I found out that my father's wasn't forced to die in Hiashi-sama's place, but my father gave his life for his brother, that's why even though it was difficult, I forgave Hinata-sama and began to care for her instead." Neji confessed, this was a sore topic for the both of them, because the head ninja that was killed by Hyuga Hiashi whilst attempting to kidnap Hinata was none other than Natsumi's beloved uncle. However, Neji also knew that if he wanted to pursue a deeper relationship with Natsumi in the future, they had to resolve the past in the present. Natsumi began to settle as she calmly looked at the night sky, lips pouting with thought.

"I don't have to forgive you" Natsumi began shocking Neji.

"Because there is no reason for you to seek forgiveness, I was the one who was bitter and irrational, I should not have let my emotions blind my judgment" Natsume guiltily, Neji, despite every fiber of his body protesting, moved and sat next to Natsumi.

And despite Natsume's raging heart beat, the silence between them was a comforting one, a moment yet scarce, remained precious, like a rose blooming in a blizzard, something beautiful take birth between the two of them despite the war raging on.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Good work everyone" Kakashi praised his comrades as they finally deemed the enemy retiring for the night.

"Well, it seems even the dead need their rest, or at least their wielder" Kaede wiped the sweat off her forehead, standing next to Kakashi and Guy who were equally exhausted.

"Let's take this time to recover, but everyone remain vigilant, we don't know what the enemy may have in store for us" Kakashi ordered his men as they slowly prepared to have an alert rest for the rest of the night. Giving the couple time to recuperate themselves.

"Let me look at your wounds" Kaede removed Kakashi's vest to give her a better view of Kakashi's physique.

"Kaede, control yourself the others may catch us, we can't do that here, but if you really want to, I can make an exemption" Kakashi said with serious eyes, making a vein pop on Kaede's forehead.

"I can't believe you still have the guts to tell your perverted jokes in this situation" Kaede snapped at Kakashi who chuckled nervously.

"Earlier today, with Zabuza...thank you" Kakashi mumbled.

"Not much of a slick talker now are you?" this time it was Kaede who brought the humor forward in their relationship, an unusual occurrence, one that made Kakashi give a soft laugh.

Once Kaede was satisfied with Kakashi's care, only then did she place her hands on his cheeks before pressing her forehead to his, their noses, touching, sharing their breaths in this rare opportunity to savor each other's evidence of life. Kakashi patted her long blonde hair.

"We got a message earlier today, Misaki escaped with Naruto and Killer Bee and are headed towards the battle as we speak" Kakashi broke the news to Kaede, who pulled back looking at Kakashi worriedly.

"What?! Kakashi we have to stop them, I don't understand, what is Misaki thinking" Kaede began to panic, but Kakashi was quick to hold on to his wife, placing both his hands on her cheeks.

"Calm down Kaede, I know it's difficult, but let's try to understand their actions, especially Misaki, you raised her you know she's not one to take action carelessly" Kakashi reasoned with Kaede, who painstakingly swallowed everything she had to say with a sigh.

"I just don't understand them, you know it scares me sometimes how those two resemble Minato-nii and Kushina-nee" Kaede finally succumbed, burying her head on Kakashi's chest as he enveloped her in his embrace.

"I'm sure they know what they're getting into, right now the best thing we can do is believe in them"

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Misaki, why don't we just use your jutsu, to get there faster?" Naruto asked as they raced through the plains.

"It's nighttime and so far we have no definite idea on what is happening in the battlefield, it would do more damage than good if we blindly rush in. At this point the best thing we can do is conserve as much strength as we can while getting there" Misaki explained.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto wondered, catching Misaki's attention.

"What is?" Misaki asked matching Naruto's pace.

"Everything is just murky and it's spreading everywhere" Naruto answered, sure enough when Misaki activated her sensors, there was that very feeling, the feeling that resembled drowning in deep dark waters with no hope and no help.

"Something is causing unrest and doubt within ranks, something malicious is lurking in every corner" Misaki described her own projections.

"You feel it too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we need to make haste, if this continues, the whole alliance will be in danger in the morning" Misaki said, and all three of them double their paces once again.

They continued to rush until Misaki prematurely stops, urging everyone to copy her actions.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, but Misaki didn't need to answer as it only took a few seconds more for the arrival of the raikage and the hokage in the guise of a mini meteor.

"Amazing" Misaki clapped in astonishment by the fashion of their arrival.

"This is not the time to be clapping Misaki" Tsunade scolded Misaki as A scolded at Killer Bee for staring at Tsunade's chest.

However, one look at Naruto and his form when he has control over Kyuubi's chakra, and she understood why Misaki made the call that she made when she did. As a matter of fact, Tsunade was sure that this was what Misaki had planned along, Tsunade gritted her teeth, always several paces ahead of everyone else, just like her father.

As Killer Bee pleaded with his brother to let them through, Misaki turned to the still silent Naruto.

"If you want to do this, you have to convince both of them, just like you convinced me" Misaki turned to Naruto and smiled encouragingly. Taking a step back, this was Naruto's fight and she knew now that if she intervened and helped Naruto, the raikage would never acknowledge his true potential.

Restraining yourself to act is much harder than having to act, a fact that Misaki was forced to chew and swallow as she forced her body to stay where she is when the Raikage threatened and almost killed Naruto.

Thankfully, it was Killer Bee who intervened, that lead to the intervention of Tsunade, all teaming up against the raikage, but in the end, even will everyone at his side, Naruto chose to face the raikage on his own, revealing the reason why he was so eager to fight in the front lines.

It was their very birthright, a duty bestowed, entrusted to them by their parents, and with it, all the love and support, all the aspirations and belief they would have given in their lifetime. This duty, was the strongest connection they will ever have with their parents, who chose to give their lives for it.

Misaki smiled, Naruto's declaration wasn't only meant for the raikage or for everyone, it was a solid verbal affirmation, directed more to himself than to anyone else, and this gave him strength.

Enough that it gave him the power to transcend the speed of A.

To the naked eye of the others, everything happened in a blur of swish and crash, but to Misaki, she was able to clearly see it, the glorious moment that Naruto was able to best the raikage's speed, dodging his punch, causing the attack to land on the wall.

"I just want to see it for myself, so I came with an intent to kill you, there has only been three people to outrun my fastest punch, one of them is you, it seems that the savior does live in you, no" this time the raikage looked towards a completely still Misaki too.

"Your savior father lives in both of you, now go" A, not only the raikage, but also the supreme commander of the alliance ordered their little troop and with that, they rushed off once again, the sun poetically rising with them as they go.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"What the heck happened here?" Akihiko mused as he approached the medic's camp, only to be hazardly stopped by the two huge guys guarding the front.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa- same team same team" Akihiko raised both his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Tell us why we shouldn't"

"Relax, I'm one of you guys, I'm a medic too, I'm here to help" Akihiko defended himself.

"Any enemy would say that"

"I'm not the enemy" Akihiko whined, but this only agitated the guards even more, pushing their blades deeper into his neck.

"Hey hey hey" Akihiko stuttered.

"WAIT!" Sakura's smaller frame pushed past the abnormally large guards to come to Akihiko's aid. Akihiko sighed in relief as Sakura's arrival retracted the sharp weapons of the guards from his face.

The relief was short lived as Sakura raised him off the ground by his collars.

"If you're really Akihiko, tell me something only he would know" Sakura threatened.

"A little difficult to speak in this manner" Akihiko struggled for air, constricting his throat against his tightening collar.

"Then make it count' Sakura insisted.

"When you were younger, you tried to copy Misaki's red hair so you tried to dye it, it ended in disaster forcing you to skip a whole week of class, because you looked like a peeled watermelon" Akihiko, confessed, but instead of letting him go safely, Sakura threw him hard against a tree.

"How did you know that" Sakura's face was red with anger, even the bulky guards stepped back in fear.

"Oh, yeah, I lived a door from you, so I kinda know a lot of your secrets, your mom even brings me dinner sometimes, making sure I don't always eat junk" Akihiko said, reminding Sakura of a past before the bitter scenes, of his and Sasuke's desertion. Sakura remembered the literal boy next door, an orphan who was always laughing in the morning but is plagued by nightmares by night.

She remembered there was one night in her childhood, Sakura was awoken by walking on the roof, and when she went to check it out, Akihiko was on the roof watching the stars, and she vaguely remembered him telling her he did not want to sleep because he didn't want to hurt her and tucked her back to bed.

"I thought it was very cute of you, but you're beautiful as you are, especially with pink hair" Akihiko said brushing off the dirt of his shirt, while Sakura blushed darker than her hair color.

"Let's get going, I have to get back to work" Sakura hid her embarrassment and walked away, but persistent Akihiko rushed to her, matching her pace, agitating Sakura even further.

"What the hell happened here?" Akihiko asked looking around, everything was in chaos, even the medics who were supposed to be in control of their emotions during this time were high strung.

"The enemy attacked throughout the night, disguising themselves as injured comrades, as of now we have no way to identify them from our own comrades, that's why everyone is so high strung, Shizune-san and I are busy trying to find ways to identify them, but it's proving to be difficult so far" Sakura highlighted the fact that she was busy, but Akihiko made no move to leave her side.

"You know if you're going to stay here, you might as well-" Sakura turned but Akihiko was no longer at her side, instead, Akihiko was already on his knees washing his hands on a clean water bowl, then disinfecting it over and over again so he can tend to the injured soldier.

"I want you to calm down and close your eyes" Akihiko said then casted a genjutsu on his patient, before tending to his wound that needs stitching.

"What the heck are you doing, do you even know what to do, wait he doesn't have any anesthetics" Sakura panicked.

"Relax Sakura, I know what I'm doing, I've been training ever since I left Konoha, and to ease your mind, I placed him under a genjutsu as his anesthetic, your receptors all lead to your brain and if you are skilled enough you can use it to trick the mind into ignoring the pain for the duration of the procedure" Akihiko explained, as he worked, providing physical evidence to support his factual claims.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"My master taught me that a doctor saves lives with a very similar blade that others use to kill, so I found a way to use my genjutsu to save lives. I may not be a natural healer like Kazumi or a student of Tsunade-sama like you, I also don't have Kaede-ba's years of expirience behind me, but I'm fast, that's why Misaki sent me here, so you can relax and focus on your work" Akihiko finished his sewing with a wink towards Sakura before he left to tend to another patient.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Shikaku recapped the current situation to the group of three whilst they ran towards the frontiers, just as the briefing ended, they came across a whole platoon of zetsus disguised as comrades headed against them, which only means they were headed towards headquarters.

"Not on our watch" Misaki unsheathed her sword, and began attacking all of them, just as Naruto did, displaying various techniques he can now accomplish with the help of the kyuubi's chakra. Misaki focused on using only her sword and conserving strength, this was of course a war with no definite duration, so it's better that she remain vigilant and conserve as much as she can.

"Keep attacking Bee-san, they're all enemies" Misaki advised and the trio only stopped when Naruto's mayhem summoning finished the last of the zetsu platoon.

"This is bad, if they're headed towards the HQ it means, the whole allegiance is pretty much covered" Misaki sheathed her sword landing next to Naruto on top of Gamahiro's head.

"I'm going to leave a shadow clone here, to keep guard with Gamahiro-san, then I'm going to hit all battlefields at the same time." Naruto made his trademark sign and produced several shadow clones.

"Amazing, but I obviously can't do that, but I'd be able to bounce back from one clone to another using my markers" Misaki placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder where she had placed the original marker eons ago, pouring her chakra to strengthen its bond, extending influence even to the clones.

"Let's go" Killer Bee nodded and followed the twins.

On their way, they encountered a reanimated magnetism kekkei genkai and saved two unbecoming shinobi, who were in a hurry to follow the platoon of white zetsu headed for hq, Naruto was able to bring the edo tensei down with one hit and Misaki immediately sealed him off.

"So that was the zombies they were talking about" Naruto mused as they continued on their way.

"Yeah, it's a lot like the ones Orochimaru used back when he attacked Konoha during the chunin exams, but at the same time, it's a lot different. I must say it's a pretty impressive feat even for Kabuto" Misaki said.

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o**_

Ayako stood next to Gaara as Ohnoki floated alongside them, as they stood on top of the cliff amongst the strongest and bravest of their men, the rest of the platoon, waiting patiently on the foot of the cliff, serving as an advantage in numbers should need be.

"Well, this is as far as we go," Ayako said looking at the rest of their men as the two kage never took their eyes off of the enemy approaching them in a painstakingly slow pace.

"We can't go any further, we must take our stand here, the two of us will launch long distance attacks and we will see how they will react" Ohnoki advised, being the most seasoned in warfare, while the four kages approached, Gaara unleashed a titanic wave of sand against the enemy, and as expected, Raza, who has the most experience with dealing with that amount of sand was first to react.

When he has finally settled the sand with his gold magnetism technique, Raza had every impression that Gaara had once again lost control of Shukaku, but instead hovering above them on his sand was none other than his youngest.

Awed, they did not see Gaara's intention of incapacitating them with claws of sand, except for Mu, who was able to doge backwards, only to find himself in a one on one stand against his old disciple.

"Gaara, where is Shukaku" Raza asked his son.

"Shukaku...is long gone, the ones who are controlling you stole him for me, it killed me once." the moment Gaara began his tale, the wind around them became abnormally strong, almost aggravating.

But not to Gaara, to him it was comforting, resembling close to the wistful touch, probably the only touch his mother was able to give him.

"But thanks to Chiyo-ba-sama and my friends, I am still here" Gaara finished.

"Chiyo-ba-ba did that, and also friends, you have friends" Raza asked, his eyes finally catching Ayako who was standing on the nearest pillar watching them, the strong winds making more sense as it was coming from her, and it made him wonder, why on earth would that child still be standing with Gaara, when she had so many instances to use as an excuse to be rid of him, still she chose to stand with him, standing with the person who almost accidentally killed her several times by now.

"Father, you tried to kill me six times, and each time, my hatred and fear of you only grew, but not anymore. I forgive you father, I can understand why you did it, especially now that I am the kazekage, it is a leader's duty to eliminate the threats against the village, we must protect it" Gaara declared.

"You are.. The kazekage?" Raza asked surprised.

"That's not all, he is also the commander-in-chief of the allied shinobi forces' battle regiment. Despite his age he not only calls himself kazekage, he also has the respect of every kage as well" Ohnoki boasted like a very proud grandfather.

Äyako watched from the sidelines as Raza began to take in Gaara's achievements, surpassing the expectations he had of the little premature baby.

"Raza-sama, look and see Gaara for who he truly is, Raza-sama your ability to test value, has always been wrong, you underestimated him, and Karura-sama's love for him" Ayako whispered to the wind as she watched the exchange of words and arms.

"Everyone go!" Ohnoki gave the signal, Temari looked up to nod at Ayako who nodded back from her perch.

"Here we go" Ayako prepared the sealing paper and let the wind carry her until she disintegrated in a group of petals dancing along the wind. As Gaara was successful into caging Raza within his sand. Ayako appeared before him, placing sealing him off completely.

"You have grown well Gaara, just a little bit is the most valuable treasure, it seems that I really didn't possess the assessment of the value of things. Gaara, that sand will always protect you, that is not Shukaku's power, but your mother, Karura who lives within you. Your mother loved you and so did Yashamaru, it was my fault, I robbed you of the love you knew, as a parent, all I had to do was believe in you, but instead the only thing I gave you was a broken heart" Raza finally said as the sand continued to consume him.

"In a way, you taught him to be strong Raza-sama, and for that we will always be thankful" Ayako said.

"My mother was a truly wonderful person, thanks to her I was able to receive my first medicine with my father" Gaara said, telling Raza indirectly that even for all that he did, he still considers him his father.

"Ayako, you were probably the only person who saw him for who he truly is right from the start, you believe in him when no one else did, even died several times for it and for that Karura and I will eternally be thankful to you" Raza bowed, as much as the sand would allow him.

"There is nothing to thank me for Raza-sama, I love Gaara, and I would gladly live by his side and die for him if it is asked of me" Ayako confessed.

"You love him, that's good" that was Raza's final words as the sand finally swallowed him in its embrace, and it was beautiful in a lethargic sort of way, his reanimated body getting swallowed by Karura's embrace, the love that lived within Gaara.

' _Gaara, I leave the village to you, Ayako I trust Gaara with you'_

 _ ***_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"So you're telling me that you are not Itachi?" Nagato, reanimated in his true form retained his body's physical incapacity.

"Yeah, it seems that whoever you said casted this jutsu mistook me for this Itachi-san" Yun, the Itachi look alike said.

"Yet you were still resurrected, I must admit the resemblance is quite uncanny," Nagato observed.

"Really, back home I look just like everybody else" Yun laughed.

"So how come you died so young, were you killed in action?" Nagato asked.

"No, heavens no, I'm no man of action, I was a farmer, my death was actually of my own volition" Yun revealed.

"You mean you committed suicide?" Nagato asked.

"Yes, it was the only way I can make the woman I love happy" Yun confessed, at this, Nagato stopped walking, or rather limping to stare at Yun.

"Oh no, no no it's not what you think she is a kind loving person, I promise… she was my brother's wife and my brother and he was dying I've never seen her so grief stricken, she was ready to follow him to the grave, so I committed suicide so I can give him my heart, in away, it's quite theatrical, knowing my heart will beat for her even in my death" Yoon smiled, Nagato had never met someone with such pure intension and soft mannered as Yoon.

"I had a woman I once loved too, but she was in love with my best friend" Nagato confessed.

"Well, I'm sure she's one of a kind too" Yoon complimented.

"Huh, it's Uchiha Itachi and...Nagato" Naruto exclaimed landing before the duo.

"Actually I'm not Uchiha Itachi, I'm -"

"Yun!" Misaki exclaimed.

"You know me?" Yun asked surprised.

"Wait, what do you mean you are not Itachi" Naruto said.

"Naruto" Nagato recognized

"You know him?" this time it was Yoon who asked.

"Please clear out the confusion/head is going combustion" Killer Bee intercepted.

"He and I are sibling disciple" Nagato cleared with Yun.

"And Yun" before Misaki can finish her sentence, a giant bird lunged down at them forcing her and the others to jump a few paces away.

"What the hell" Naruto groaned.

"Stay alert Naruto, they're not in control of their movements, it's no coincidence that Nagato found us, Kabuto lead him here" Misaki pulled out her katana, keeping in mind that fighting Nagato in his original form would be much different than fighting the six paths of pain, with him being able to utilize the rinnegan in one body albeit wink, runs with unlimited juice and life, the odds are against them, sealing edo tensei Nagato would prove to be much more challenging than defeating Pain.

Taking a deep breath Misaki began to walk around Nagato, circling him, with the six paths of pain, it would have been hard to pull of this technique, but with only one rinnegan user and one perspective, Misaki might still be able to rely on it.

"What is she doing?" Naruto who was busy taking care of Nagato's summons along with Bee asked.

"Just watch" Bee answered.

Naruto managed to subdue the bird, in time to watch Misaki, or Misakis continue to walk around Nagato who was finding it hard to distinguish which Misaki was which, it didn't only stop at that, Misaki began to increase rapidly circling around Nagato until they disappeared in a blur of red.

"What's happening, shadow clone?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"No, that's completely her style/a mixture of speed and stealth" Killer Bee preached, Naruto has seen this technique before, she learned this from Hayate and back when Misaki first used it with Baki, she used shadow clones to increase gauge, this time, she was relying on her own bodily capabilities.

Soon images of Misaki began to lunge at Nagato leaving him no choice but to use the almighty push against her, leaving her no open spot.

"Misaki!" Naruto called out in worry but when the rubble has settled, revealing a smirking Misaki kneeling on one knee, leaning on her katana, stabbed to the earth to harness more resistance against the almighty push.

"Finally" Misaki lunged back towards Nagato who stood there impressed, but his body was programmed to attack her, that's why without his consent, Nagato's arms extended, pointing towards the advancing Misaki and loads and loads of small missiles launched towards the red head.

One that she was easily able and could have been a driving force to deliver her decapitating blow if it wasn't for Nagato's giant bird crashing in between them, forcing Misaki to stop before she gets crushed.

"Nagato-san" Yoon exclaimed helping the rinnegan user up the back of the bird.

"Damn it I forgot about Itachi" Naruto said.

"That's not Itachi" Misaki reminded him.

"Eh, you keep saying he's not Itachi, but why is he reainimated and with Nagato." Naruto whined.

"She's right Naruto, this is not Itachi, his name is Yoon," Nagato supported.

"Then if he's not Itachi, then why is he here, and where is the real Itachi" Naruto speculated even more.

Suddenly, an eerie feeling surrounded the pit of Misaki's stomach,

"Amaterasu" all of a sudden the undead burst into pits of black flame shocking everybody.

"Damn, I knew he'd be coming all along" Naruto turned his focus of attack towards the newly arrived Itachi.

"Naruto stop, he's not an enemy," Misaki blocked Naruto with her katana.

"What do you mean, he is not an enemy, why is he even here if he isn't" Naruto asked.

"Look into his eyes/you're in for a surprise" Killer Bee pointed out as Itachi retracted his mangekyou sharingan.

"You mean,-"

"Yep, he's alive" Kazumi confirmed as she arrived.

"What the hell is going on?"Naruto exclaimed.

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+% *=o$**

Chapter 33 Woot Woot

I just had to give Naruto the shinobi hitae ate, I just had to, because during the war it really bothered me that everybody else was wearing the shinobi band and he the classic konoha one.

Let me know what you think, does it seem hurried? Cause I feel like the scenes are too short for pivotal matters, yet I don't want to linger on it for too long because there's just a LOT going on, and it's challenging to keep track of.

This is the first chapter ever since the first installment that I deviated from my outline, I don't know how it would affect the whole picture, but it just felt right and in the spur of the moment I just wrote it.

Can you tell which scenes were planned and which scenes were not? Message me for your thoughts, I'm ecstatic to read them :)

Also what do you think of a little dip into the Sakura Akihiko moment? I wanted to give them a moment, cause Akihiko is a character who is, in my opinion, an underrated and under developed character.


	34. Chapter 34

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto series, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticisms, even just simple messages are welcome, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 34 :

"What's going on, you're dead, Sasuke killed you" Naruto reasoned.

"He's alive, and even then Sasuke could not have killed him, he was already dying, she just had to fake his death to save him" Kazumi explained.

"So all this time, he was alive, does Sasuke know?" Naruto asked, clenching his fist.

"No one knows save for us, Yamato-taicho, Akihiko, and the headquarters," Misaki told him.

"Why didn't you reveal yourself sooner, if Sasuke knew you were alive then he would not have joined Madara, he would not have tried to attack the summit, he would have returned to konoha" Naruto yelled at Itachi, punching him in the face.

"Naruto stop, please" Misaki held him back, placing her hands on his chest.

"Itachi was in a delicate position, his health is fragile and he would have been hunted down. We also needed the information he had on the akatsuki" Misaki reasoned.

"But we could have saved Sasuke! Don't you want him back home, back in Konoha?" Naruto reasoned with Misaki.

"I do! More than anything else, I wanted Sasuke back! But I couldn't risk losing Itachi, not again" Misaki revealed, her eyes forcing Naruto to their childhood, wherein Misaki and Kaede had just arrived in Konoha, and everyone didn't dare approach her because she was a daughter of a whore, everyone except for Itachi. He was still young when Itachi had killed his clan, faked his desertion in order to fulfill his mission of spying on the enemy, it now dawned that Itachi for Misaki meant as much as Sasuke did to him, he can only imagine Misaki's pain when Sasuke too left the village.

 _Left her…_

That's why despite his grumbles, Naruto hung his head low, his forehead touching Misaki's, to tell her silently that he now understood.

"Thank you," Misaki thanked her twin before the two broke apart.

"So what now,?" Naruto asked.

"We've been ordered by the hq to track Kabuto and find away for him to undo the edo tensei" Kazumi told them.

"We still need to wrap up here though" Itachi pointed to Nagato and Yoon who were beginning to escape the amaterasu.

"Quickly seal us before we can recuperate" Nagato pleaded, not wanting to fight his star crossed friends any longer than he already has, sympathizing with him, Misaki quickly sealed his body, followed by Yoon, who Itachi thanked profusely.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

After the reanimated kages have revealed their weaknesses, the Gaara's regimen split into three, each one focusing on an individual kage. Temari took the earth and wind style users with her to face the third raikage, whilst Gaara and the Ohnoki left to fight against the Second tsuchikage, leaving Misaki with what remains of the regimen to face the second Mizukage.

 _There's a lot of ground to cover, not to mention this is a wide range genjutsu_ Ayako's mind raced, as it turns out she is only left with one option.

"Everyone, do you think you can hold off the frontier for a moment" Ayako said and disappeared into the wind, in search for the said giant clam.

Meanwhile on Gaara's end, he felt an uncanny wind pass him as they sealed off the second tsuchikage, thanks to Naruto's arrival.

"I leave it to you then" Gaara whispered, staring at the petals.

"Tsuchikage-dono, follow the petals, they will lead to the second mizukage's jutsu" Gaara said and from their the two, alive kages parted ways.

"Right here, Tsuchikage-sama" the petals began to solidify, revealing Misaki who looked as if she was standing on virtual air, but looking at it closely, her petals revealed a giant clam indeed hiding under a mirage.

"So that's where you went off to, not bad kid" Hozuki praised the small girl, but called out their weakness when Ohnoki failed to destroy the clam with one hit.

"There's just this one problem, one punch alone will not break this clam, you need to put more back into it. In the end you're just an old guy."

"But he's not alone. Futon: Penetrating Drill" Ayako said and sent countless of drill like twisters around the area Ohnoki had hit, the little thread the winds penetrating the shell, softening it's core.

"Tche, I'm not that little kid you used to pick on anymore" Ohnoki said and used his weighted boulder technique to crush the clam once and for all.

As the crack broke, Ayako's ears focused on a crack that didn't belong to the clam.

"Tsuchikage-sama" Ayako was able to catch the old man before he slumped on the ground as the clam collapsed beneath them.

However, the danger didn't stop there as the second mizukage made a gun gesture with his hand.

Ayako stared at the eyes of Hozuki as he fired his water gun.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Honestly in all the allied forces there isn't a stronger wind user than me" Temari was at wit's end at how they were going to defeat the third raikage if they can't match his pace, when in an instant, Naruto landed between their platoon and their foe.

"There is and that's me" Naruto wasted no time makiing his rasen shurinken and began attacking the third raikage, impressing everyone with the effects of his technique.

"Need a hand?" just as instantly, Misaki was sitting in a squat position next to Temari behind her fan, making the blonde gasp out of her reverie.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked.

"Well, that's a bit of a long story, long story short, Naruto got out and we're here to help, another Naruto clone is also helping Gaara and the tsuchikage" Misaki summarized.

"That's not the point you were supposed to make sure he was he was safe and kept hidden until the war is over" Temari scolded the read head, who merely inclined her head to the side, in question.

"Did I?" Misaki asked, both women returned to the battle where the sealing corp prepared to capture the taken down raikage, only to escape, powering up. Temari was about to order her troops to keep attacking but Misaki placed a hand on her shoulders shaking her head into a no.

"Kabuto has taken full control over his body now, must be because of Naruto's appearance, from here on then, concentrate on minimizing casualties" Misaki advised as she transported next to Naruto. When made a move, familiar to Misaki, Dodai had instructed everyone to get back and make a wall between them and the raikage, taking them back behind the barricade of earth and rubber.

While Dodai explained the lethality of the technique Misaki prepared to form chakra on the palms of her hand.

"Everyone getaway!" Dodai warned, but everybody stood their ground, ready to use that small window to attack their elusive enemy.

"Dodai-san, you seem very familiar with our opponent, I can buy you sometime, take Naruto and figure out how to stop him long enough to seal him" Misaki instructed, her golden chakra forming to something that resembled her katana.

"It's too dangerous to face the third raikage on your own, you'd have to be able to match his speed-" Dodai was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Misaki smirking at him.

"Dodai-san are you familiar with the yellow flash of Konoha,?" Misaki looked straight on, body molding into a fight stance, ready to attack at any second.

"Don't worry about me Dodai-san focus on stopping the raikage" Dodai nodded and carried Naruto away from the point of attack.

When the third raikage finally pierced through the final layer of rubber, Misaki advanced on him head on, challenging the third raikage's four fingered spear with a katana made out of her adamantine chakra like it was never meant to be lethal in the first place.

"Everybody follow her lead" someone from the ranks said but Temari stopped them in their tracks.

"But we have to help her she won't be-"

"Do not kid yourself, and watch closely" Temari scolded and this time, everyone began to observe the battle indepthly. The young girl wasn't in any trouble, in fact she was meeting the raikage's pace, for every hit, and lunge and swing, Misaki was holding herself pretty well against the late A.

"Misaki's faster than anyone I know, if we were to intervene now we might be doing more harm than help" Temari explained, she too was trying her best to be still in the sidelines.

"You must be eager to please your new master, Kabuto, if you're this desperate to capture Naruto" Misaki smirked, unsure if the puppeteer is actually connected to the puppet.

Far away, Kabuto gritted his teeth, controlling the raikage proved to be more taxing than he originally planned, whoever he was fighting can match probably outmatch his speed, and that can only mean one thing.

"Once again you prove to be a thorn in my side, Misaki" Kabuto grumbled, as the erratic fight between two speedsters.

"But you forget, a reanimated body will simply regenerate after taking heavy blows, yours on the other hand, would not" Kabuto smirked.

The third raikage advanced towards Misaki, even at a disadvantage, clearly about to use the advantage of a reanimated body.

"That is so like you, Kabuto, Orochimaru must be proud" Misaki remarked, what escaped Kabuto's mind, is that Misaki found it easier to fight the third raikage when he was in control of the old A's actions, she was familiar with his thought process, therefore adapting his fighting style to a factor she is much in tune with, fighting him was easy. So when this tactic presented itself, as Misaki predicted it would Misaki reached the marker she had placed on the raikage on their first clash, disappeared into dust only to reappear behind him and roundhouse kicked him several paces back. .

Misaki took this time to look back to Naruto who nodded her way, he was ready, so when the time the raikage had began chasing after her, she led her directly to Naruto's direction, an encounter that lasted faster than anything else, when Naruto simply forced the late A to spear himself with rasengan.

"Well that went well" Misaki remarked as the sealing corp sealed the third raikage before he can regenerate once again.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Then disappeared with the breeze of the wind, leaving a trail of petals in her wake, and so did the tsuchikage, it was only then did the late mizukage realize, the sand and petals engulfing him.

"Gaara" Ayako emerged next to Gaara on his sand as she assisted Onoki.

"Is he alright?" Gaara asked.

"He's fine, not injured, just old" Ayako answered truthfully without any sense of malice.

"This child, I'm not that old I'm just-" the two young ones heard a crack that resulted in a series of curses and more cracks, it was during his rants that Gaara had buried Hozuki within his sand mausoleum.

"Everybody, throw every sealing tag you can on it!" Ayako ordered the others, however, before the seals can connect, the sand began to go soggy and steam began to rise, and from the steam birthed the legendary technique of the late mizukage, the steam imp.

"Do you still have more tricks up your sleeve? It would be nice to know it before it actually happens" Ayako sighed, preparing herself for another attack.

The steamed imp proved to be quite the foe because in his larger state he was able to affect a wide range, but in his smaller frame, he was quick and agile.

"Gaara!" Ayako yelled after Gaara as he was hit directly by the small imp, whilst protecting the others. Ayako rushed between him and the steamed imp, simultaneously performing her hand signs.

"Futon: Bladed Prison" using her enemy's momentum against them, Ayako caught the steamed imp a ball of wind and petal, its components ultrasharp, causing the imp to prematurely release steam. The fast moving winds cooling it at an accelerated rate, until the imp, much to Ayako's surprise didn't disperse like a deflated balloon, instead, as it was stripped off of its outer layer it turned into gold.

"So this was what you had planned all along" Ayako helped Gaara get to his feet as he clarified what he did to the second mizukage.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Didn't think I'd find you here?" Akihiko placed a basin of used bandages sitting next to Yugao. Growing up in Team Hayate, they considered a mother to Hayate's father figure, they were family in arms, and that's what it felt like when they parted, like their family died with Hayate.

 _When he betrayed their trust…_

For the longest time Akihiko dreaded facing his makeshift family, avoiding them at all cost, feeling stupid that Misaki knew where he was all this time. Now he just wanted to get it over with, to have his family, though a member less, back.

"Look I know you must be angry at me, but the alliance could really use and extra pain of hands, and before you say it, yes I know it's rich coming from me, but I think -" Akihiko's words were cut off when an explosion broke through the camp.

"What happened?!" Akihiko rushed to Sakura, the impact of the explosion pushing against him.

"The vault" that was all Sakura had to say to make Akihiko speed into action.

"I'll track them down, gather a team of sensors and sealers when you guys are ready"

"Wait!" Sakura called out to the reckless idiot, but it was too late, between the rush to action and the winds, Sakura voice was already lost to his ears, however, there was this confident feeling in his gut that maybe just maybe Sakura was worried to see her go.

"Here I go playing hero once again, man I have to stop showing off" Akihiko muttered to himself as he followed the undead thieves. Pursuing someone familiar, as nasty as it seems has it's advantages, like being able to predict their movements several paces ahead, that's how despite moving at full pace, Akihiko was able to set traps before the band of three arrived.

"Sorry Sensei, but I can't let you go on any further" Akihiko walked through the smoke and debris.

"Akihiko! You've grown up so much, how is Misaki and Kazuhiko" Hayate asked, pulling out his sword.

"They're alright, though I'm afraid Misaki didn't grow that much since you last saw her" Hayate laughed, Misaki's height has been a running gag in their team.

"But a lot has changed, things that I did, horrible things, I'm sorry sensei, I killed our team" Akihiko confessed, but before Hayate could console his old student, two of his comrades in death attacked Akihiko.

"Enough talking" the one with the giant axe attacked him.

"Too slow," Akihiko sides stepped and kicked his assailant on his butt before roundhouse kicking the other one.

"Your attacks are child's play compared to someone as fast as Misaki and a mid range to long range combatant like Kazuhiko." Akihiko placed his hands in his pocket, a medic's hand, a surgeon's hands are reserved for saving lives, that's what his sensei taught him.

"Akihiko!" Sakura and the others finally arrived, and took care of the other two, leaving Hayate to his love and his prodigal student.

Akihiko wanted to give those two a moment, but he didn't expect Yugao to freeze haphazardly, against Hayate, that's why in the blink of an eye, Akihiko carried her away from Hayate's sword, at the cost of his own safety.

This draw their team back as Hayate was able to escape with the sealed scroll of undead powerhouses.

"Akihiko!" Sakura rushed to the brunette's side.

"What were you thinking" Yugao scolded, years apart and their comical differences notwithstanding, Akihiko was still someone Yugao cared deeply for.

"I was thinking that Hayate-sensei would feel like crap if he were to be used to kill you," Akihiko groaned sitting up, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Stop talking or moving, you'll make it worse" Sakura scolded tending to his wounds before he can lose even more blood.

The team in pursuit decided to recuperate before going after Hayate, they had fought a good battle, but their casualties needed to be taken care of.

After Sakura healed and patched Akihiko good enough, he stood up and stretched.

"Where do you think you're going, I just patched you up!" Saura exclaimed.

"And you did an amazing job Sakura," Akihiko smiled and moved forward.

"But I have to save Hayate-sensei, I owe that to him. This technique, this malicious technique, I can't let it ruin the memories I hold of my master" Akihiko's fist tightened before he ran off to the direction Hayate went to.

Yugao watched the back of her lover's former student once again, hoping that she wouldn't lose him too.

No she wouldn't lose him, because this time, she's going to make sure that she doesn't lose anyone anymore.

Yugao held her sword tightly in her hands for the first time in many years, and this time, no more hesitations .

"Yugao" called out to his lover, who appeared before him, ready to release him from whatever this was that is making him betray the village he died for.

"Akihiko" Sakura caught up to the Kurama heir as he leaned against the tree.

"Shhh," Akihiko pointed towards the lovers having the proper goodbye they never had, under the influence of his genjutsu. Meanwhile across the battlefield, Kabuto was fuming, for once again his perfect control over the edo tensei was bypassed by another genjutsu.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"What did you say?" the raikage stood up in question.

"Madara is leading a small unit and is headed towards the battle" Ao confirmed

"Who is with him?"

"This is...the fourth mizukage, and the rest are jinchuriki too!" and that was all Yoko needed to hear before she stood from her post. The kunoichi five were created because the five of them had one thing in common, all of them have a jinchuriki whom they cherish and even in their murder they are trampled and disrespected in this manner, Yoko will have none of it.

"I can't believe he still has more allies under his sleeves" Shikaku said.

"Where is...Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Our team has close ties with the former jinchuriki, we have knowledge of their abilities that may deem useful in battle, wiith your permission, I'll gather our team and approach this team with Naruto and Killer Bee-sama," Yoko bowed. The leaders of their alliance looked to each other before nodding off to one of their youngest members.

Yoko was in the middle of preparations when C approached her.

"Don't die" C coolly whispered by her, Yoko smirked, it was the same time touching and unnerving.

"Don't underestimate me, it's yourself you should be worried about" Yoko clapped back, disappearing in a puddle of water and into the ocean.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Man these things are endless, with the white zetsus confusing everyone, everything is in disarray" Misaki rendezvoused with the real Naruto, just as Killer Bee was able to catch up to them.

"Naruto, the medic camp and the divisions are in need of assistant ASAP, we can't let the zetsu's ran rampant within ranks" Misaki made several shadow clones and dispersed, her original staying with Naruto and Killer Bee.

Clone Misaki arrived at the camp just as Naruto's clone was beginning to clear out traitors.

"Aki, Sakura, how's catching up going? I'm glad you're still alive, I was so sure with the white zetsus running rampant that Sakura would kill you by accident, but it's nice to know you're alive" Misaki greeted Akihiko as they fought back to back.

"You were so sure and yet you still sent me?" Akihiko exclaimed, nerve popping on his forehead.

"Hey you're alive right?" Misaki smiled innocently before disappearing to fight more zetsu.

"Hey get back here!" Akihiko chased after the red head, with Yugao watching in the background. With her closure with Hayate, she was ready to welcome his students back in her life.

Another clone of Misaki reached the second division, through Natsume's mark.

"Need help?" clone Misaki greeted her friend.

"Tsk, like I need help, I can handle this just fine" Natsume despite her words pressed her back to Misaki.

"Why don't you give them a taste of burnt flesh, everybody here is an enemy" Misaki said.

"Sweet, Katon: flesh eating dragons" Natsume finished her hand signs and swirls of countless dragons burst from the grounds and ate the pretentious zetsus in the wake of flesh and bones.

"That never fails to impress me" Misaki clapped as the last of Natsume's blue flames dispersed.

"You're not that difficult to impress Misaki, now take me to the others" Misaki held Natsume and flashed them both to where the others are.

At the site of the third division, they had just wrapped up with their edo tensei enemies when crowds of white zetsus arrived.

"When will the battle end" Kaede raised her fingers, her threads moving with her.

"Well at least you don't have to deal with it copying comrades" clone Misaki appeared between her foster parents, ready to fight alongside them, followed by Naruto.

"Well, it seems that our backup has arrived too" Kakashi smiled at the siblings.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Misaki and Naruto have arrived in every division, the medic camp has already been stabilized, and every division is gaining the upper hand" Ao informed the executive commands.

"Well," Tsunade gloated at the third raikage who ignored her.

"The tide of battle has returned overwhelmingly in our favor, all we need to do now is to stop Madara, who is approaching with jinchuriki in tow, we should focus our remaining strength there, and hit him with all we've got" Shikaku advised.

"Wait, there's an enemy approaching Gaara's division, what is this massive chakra?"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+% *=o$**

Chapter 34

This post is late, again. I only now realized that this fanfic is nearing its second birthday… admittedly I've been consumed with working on my other projects that I kinda got swept away.

Fearnot, rain or shine this story will go on until its end, no matter how long that may be, but on the brighter side, we're already at the fourth shinobi war so that's a good thing.

Right?

Quick disclaimer before I forget it, I don't know what Itachi exactly sick, but for the sake of fanfiction, and given the symptoms he is having, well that except for the deteriorating eyesight that may have been caused by the excessive use of his mangekyou sharingan, I figured, it had something to do with severe or advanced chronic lung conditions, ergo the transplant.

Also, during the first scene with Misaki Kazumi, Itachi and Naruto, I wrote several scenes where in Misaki and Kasumi to explain to Naruto how Itachi was actually alive and various other scenarios, but I decided to scratch that because it was too lengthy and sciencey, it would be totally out of character for Naruto to actually pay attention to it.

Another something that proved to be challenging is writing Yugao and Hayate's moment with Akihiko, first because Yugao and Hayate were both existing characters of Kishimoto-sensei that I know very little of, second is that Akihiko is on the same both, he is absent for most part so most of his character development happened behind the scenes, it's pretty difficult to write him for instance in the section of letter A and then write him again several chapters later in the section O, while relating to his letter A nature. Akihiko's fighting style is also inspired by another character for another anime, care to guess who?

I am however, rather disappointed at myself for downplaying Yugao's relationship with team Hayate, it really is difficult to juggle characters, that's why I greatly admire artists and writers who have a wide assortment of characters, with different walks of life.

I know I rant a lot I'm sorry, you're free to skip to the next chapter after fin, that is if there is a next chapter yet.


	35. Chapter 35

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto series, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Most of the following unrecognizable are original characters of mine.

Comments, suggestions, criticisms, even just simple messages are welcome, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 35 :

"I knew it" the real Misaki who was still with the real Naruto and Killer Bee muttered as they continued to strut through the forest.

"What is?" Naruto asked.

"An edo tensei of Madara appeared before Gaara's regimen, I'm deactivating my other shadow clones to focus my strength to the battling Madara" Misaki informed Naruto.

"Shouldn't we go there?" Naruto asked.

"No, for now, we have to focus on looking for this fake Madara, he's the one that wages this war" Misaki said.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Gaara was first to move, attempting to stealthily capture the two remaining edo tensei in his sand, but as expected for men who lived in the warring period they were always on their feet. Madara was a man of action, it did not take him long to attack them, confident in his fighting prowess, the invincibility of the edo tensei notwithstanding. He took his time building his momentum before coming at their ranks at full speed, countless men falling to his feet, and he has yet to even begin.

Their small group watched in anticipation, plotting their next possible move, with the kages and clone Naruto at their limit, Temari had to hold them back from fighting, meanwhile Ayako turned to Misaki who was wordlessly unsheathed her katana,

"I can buy you some time, but first Temari, can you do something for me?" Misaki looked to the older kunoichi with a smile on her face.

"I'll go with you" Ayako loosened her bandages and stepped next to Misaki who shook her head.

"I'm a shadow clone Ayako, I won't be a casualty when I go down, plus with Gaara down, it's only going to be you or Temari who can defend the others" Misaki smiled sincerely at Ayako.

And despite every single tissue of Ayako's body telling her to fight with Misaki, despite being a clone, she stood her ground, she knew that it was the most logical way to buy time for the key players to recuperate and to measure this seemingly immeasurable foe.

"Let's do this," Temari stood next to her eye on the price.

"I just need him away from the others" Misaki asked of Temari, which made her double take, in all the years she has known Misaki, she had never once doubted the smaller woman, but this was Madara they were facing, and Misaki wanted to face him alone, but putting their faith in her is the best option they have right now. Pinpointing Madara within the crowd, Temari released a gush of wind from her fan hurling towards the late Uchiha, effectively separating him from the great many.

"Don't you dare underestimate us" Temari yelled at Madara.

 _This one has guts,_ Madara thought to himself, but it was time that he showed her her place, it was a known fact that the Uchiha are avid flame users, it was pretty naive of her to go against him with her wind technique.

"Katon: Majestic Flame Destroyer" Madara blew his technique, that stayed true to its name, destroyer.

"Water Users on me!" Ayako ran, whilst she completed her hand signs.

"Futon: Suffocating Great Winds of Death: Reverse Tornado" Around her giant twisters formed and challenged the great Uchiha fire, strangling the fire, suffocating it from the wind that feed them whilst the water wall created by numbers of water users protected the others, leaving a thick fog of steam and dust.

Madara merely watched from his position, it was impressive that they managed to survive his onslaught without anyone getting hurt, but it was mediocre to think that it took him too many of them to stop a single attack. His eyes caught sight of someone moving through the steam and dust, a small lone figure walking towards him, a single sword drawn on her right hand.

Madara remembered her standing next to the Uzumaki jinchuriki, as she was the one who bared the clan's trademark more prominently, the rich long locks that bare a unique shade of red standing out amongst the crowd. Tiny as she maybe Madara wanted to see just how good she is for the caster of the edo tensei to want her back alive.

Wanting to see just how good this child is, he made another series of hand signs and directed them towards the alliance once more, he wanted to see if the red haired child can still keep a calm face as he targeted her allies, who did not have the time to recover or even see his attack coming, Madara inhaled deeply and blew several humongous fireballs at them.

Misaki smirked, wondering for herself if it was bad that she was impressed with Madara's fighting prowess. Without batting an eyelash, Misaki release her chakra into the ground and from there brusts of giant hands made out of her golden chakra caught the fireballs, and as they were caught, the hands closed in on the fireballs and covered the fireball in a layer of chakra cage, depriving it from its much needed air. The smoke and steam and dust have finally settled down and the other finally saw the danger that never hit them, slowly die within Misaki's chakra.

Continuing on her tracks to Madara, Misaki made a couple of hand signs and from there, six of her, one identical to each other, not only in appearance but also action, mimicking each other in a flawless synchronized movements.

"It's going to take a lot more than numbers to defeat me little girl" Madara warned Misaki who smiled genuinely at him.

"I know" in that very instant, her pace slowed, and her movements became dead silent, the band of identical red heads simultaneously swung their swords several times, movements, equal precise and calculated, then it happened.

Madara observed as Misaki multiplied once again, this time without the use of hand signs, but before his sharingan eyes can predetermine her actions, the army of Misakis began attacking. One after the other, the blades of her katana, like a horde of insolent mosquito feasting upon him, try as he might his eyes could not keep up with her speed, to the point wherein he cannot trust his vision to keep up with him. He did not know whether she was leaving after image with her speed, but at times she was moving just enough to trick the eyes.

Fed up, Madara activates his mangekyou, and uses Tsukiyomi on Misaki, but none of her versions were affected, then he realized one thing, Misaki was fighting with her eyes firmly shut. This girl not only knew how to fight with an Uchiha, but she moved as if this was not the first time she fought against one. Impatiently, Madara released his incomplete susanoo, swatting the Misakis like pesky mosquitoes, and though he managed to take out the illusion and replicas.

The root clone of Misaki flew several feet back, but she stabbed the ground and planted her feet to keep her from going any further.

"Impressive, but you're going to have to try harder than that" Madara stood arms crossed, as he deactivated his susanoo.

"I should, but I don't have to" Misaki smirked back at him disappearing in front of him to make way for Gaara's sand. It then sank to Madara, the girl had no intention of doing anything but to buy everybody else the time they needed to recuperate.

Misaki reappeared to root clone Naruto who was concentrating on building his sage mode.

"Naruto," Misaki called to her twin, as Madara once more activated his susanoo and began attacking the others despite the kages resistance.

"Sorry," Naruto immediately activated his rasenshuriken, Misaki stabbed her sword on the ground and began forming as much natural chakra as she could, her display with the chakra arms and the shadow clone nearly cost her the presence of her root shadow clone here.

Their efforts however turned to null when Madara simply absorbed the rasenshurinken awakening his rinnegan, not only did he stop his display there, but he used his rinnegan to do something unmanly, in fact the act was closer to God than anything else. The meteor's decent upon them accompanied the morals of everybody, some might say that had accepted their fates then and there.

"Everybody brace yourselves!" in the midst of silence it was Misaki, her voice modified by her sage mode, eyes glowing, the usually quiet Misaki's voice who rang throughout the ranks, enough to jolt some awake, especially the two kages, taking back the control of command.

"Gaara!"

"Naruto take Ayako away from here" Misaki told Naruto as she perched next to Gaara, watching as the third tsuchikage flew towards the meteorite, slowing it down and doing everything in his might to stop it.

Gaara and Misaki nodded to each other and with joined effort, sand and chakra sprung from the ground, like hands, letting out something between a yell and a growl to force themselves to push further, until it just stopped. Unfortunately for them, Madara wasn't finished yet, and rewarded them a second meteorite for stopping the first one.

"Not on my WATCH" Misaki said the last part on the top of her lungs. Her body engulfed in a swirling mass of yellow and blue, the static of lightning and the sturdiness of her own unique chakra and jumped from her perch. As her body traipsed the air, Misaki concentrated the chakra that covered her on her fist, creating a singularity of pure lightning and chakra.

Her fist collided with the second meteorite, then silence, followed by a blinding light before everything crumbled and shook. Large masses of debris began falling, smaller but still fatale.

Desolation.

That was the only word they can use after the collision, it was only when everything has settled did they realize the blanket of gold snuggling the entire company in a warm safe embrace, until it died down.

"Misaki!" Naruto looked for his twin, as her chakra was prematurely deactivated.

"This brings back memories" Madara said as they were reanimated, watching as the band of survivors formed clusters and clusters.

"The tsuchikage and the kazekage are especially persistent" Kabuto, through Mu sighted.

"If it wasn't for the girl, there wouldn't be survivors" Madara countered.

"Ah yes, her name is Misaki, she is, as a matter of fact the twin of the kyuubi's host, not that it matters, because apparently those are only clones" Kabuto continued smirking in his own little dark corner.

"So, what should we do?" Kabuto asked, curious to see what Madara still has in store.

"Mukton: Deep Forest Emergence" Madara executed the technique that he usually is on the receiving end. Roots and roots of wood swarmed the whole area like a wave of water during a tsunami.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Natsume" Yoko approached her hot headed friend, nearly scaring the girl out of her wits at her sudden materialization out of water.

"Yoko! What are you doing here?" Natsume asked as soon as she regained control of her mind, not that she was complaining, Yoko was a huge help in the battlefield, but with her extensive talent as a sensory nin, the experience fighting the enemy, the information she has on them and her natural leadership skills and tactical prowess, she is of better use to the headquarters, which gives Natsume the idea of whatever reason she is not there, there must be something going out here.

"The real Madara has joined the battle, as an edo tensei" Yoko began.

"So we were right, the masked man wasn't Madara at all" Natsume added.

"That's just it, fake Madara has also made an appearance, and with him is the small group of special reanimated ones" Yoko said,

"Special? You mean even more special than the ones already out here?" Natsume snickered.

"Natsume, he reanimated the fallen jinchurikis"

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"Wait stop" Kazumi suddenly jumped down from the line of trees they were traveling on.

"What is it" Itachi followed her suit to see her approaching a puddle.

Kazumi reached down plunging her hand within the puddle that went way way deeper than it actually looks like, in fact it was so deep that Kazumi had to submerge most of her arm and as she held onto something, the water began to fade, the scroll absorbing the water.

"It's from Yoko, she says that the real Madara appeared on the battlefield, reanimated, and that she left HQ to join the others to confront the fake one, who has a band of reanimated jinchuriki behind him" Kazumi relayed the message as the scroll was beginning to get eaten away by the very water that hid it.

Flashes of her uncle and their moments together took over Kazumi's mind and to that time when he wasn't there and in his place was the remnants of the forest and a battle.

Itachi enveloped Kazumi's much smaller hands within his own, words weren't exchanged, but she felt what Itachi was trying to say.

"No, my mission is here, with you, and right now, that's what's important" Kazumi gripped Itachi's hand tight and the two resumed their journey towards the troublesome genius that is Kabuto.

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

Hate…

It was hate that saved them, the kyuubi's overwhelming hate towards Madara, the man who so many times controlled him and made him hurt people against his will, and though it saved them, their enemy did not show any sign of stopping as they physically jumped from their perch to attack them.

Thankfully another stroke of fate saved them, this time it was timing. Both the raikage, and hokage stood before their tiny band of exhausted fighters.

Clone Misaki finally regained consciousness by the time the mizukage arrived, completing the kages of the villages of the five great nations fighting against Madara and Mu.

"Misaki!" Ayako exclaimed.

"What happened?" Misaki looked around and frowned, the vast valley they had fought in was now surrounded by giant roots that seem to go on forever, she read about this technique, and how there was only one person who is capable of using a technique of this calibre…

And that person is not here. Ayako recapped on what was happening and as much as the three of them hated it, they needed to follow through the kage's requests, to let them protect against the real Madara so they can defend against the fake Madara.

"We entrust you with the message from us the five kage…" Tsunade began.

"We will WIN!" they all said in unison, and with them is the strength of five nations working together.

Clone Misaki nodded to Naruto who disappeared on ahead of them, for her clone had one mission she has yet to accomplish, to transport Ayako to another battlefield, clone Misaki waited solemnly for her.

"Gaara," Ayako wrapped her arms around his neck, before giving him a quick and chaste kiss.

"See you later" Ayako said breaking apart from him, a statement Gaara nodded firmly too. Misaki nodded towards the five kage before holding on to Ayako and disappearing away.

Meanwhile, Yoko and Natsume were going as fast as they can, when something red appeared before them before disappearing.

"Ayako! Where is Misaki?" Yoko asked the Sunagakure kunoichi.

"Here clone was just here, we were supposed to transport back to her and Naruto's location, but the clone barely had enough chakra to get here" Ayako explained.

"It's up to us then, let's go" Yoko concluded.

"How about Kazumi?" Ayako asked.

"Her assignment is much more important right now, she's with Itachi to confront Kabuto" Ypko said beginning to lead them

 _ ***_-+%=o#$*_-+% =o#$%$%$W$**_ **LINEBREAK** _ ***_-+% =-+$% =o#$*_-+% *=o$**_

"The others won't be able to make it in time" Misaki said simultaneously as her clone disappeared with Ayako. They can see Tobi and his band of risen jinchuriki within their sights, and they would have no choice but to make contact without the others.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto advanced towards Tobi, and banged his head against his masked face, a brashness only unique in Naruto. However his efforts were all in null to reveal this fake Madara as he was unable to even scratch the mask's surface, flying backwards towards Killer Bee who caught him with ease. Tobi just kept his posture as he commanded his little army of deceased jinchuriki to do his bidding, simultaneously.

Misaki kept her eyes peeled as the two remaining jinchuriki recklessly attacked Tobi and his forced allies, and as they were both engulfed in seemingly one jutsu after another, Misaki grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and Killer Bee by his scarf, blinding her enemies with a flash of lightning before disappearing above the battle coverage.

Misaki sat on top of the tree branch Naruto clung to as he observed Tobi who was perched across them. She noted how shocked he was behind his mask when Naruto mentioned the similarities and differences between him and the other Madara.

"You didn't know did you? Shame, you should have expected nothing less from Kabuto, I'm surprised you didn't even put him under some form of genjutsu unique only to bearers of the sharingan. Judging from your actions, the one fighting the kages is the real deal he was able to unleash feats and make decisions for himself, such as taking on the execution of the kages of hidden villages of the five great nations, which makes you a fake," Misaki told him began jumping down a branch lower to level with the other.

"Just who the hell are you" Naruto questioned.

""Now that the war's begun, names don't matter, Madara, Tobi call me what you like, I am no one, I don't want to be anyone" Tobi insisted, as if he is avoiding the fact that he completely fooled everyone into thinking that he was someone he was not.

"Yet there is a certain level of confidence why you took on the guise of Madara, you're not stupid, a fraud, but that doesn't change the fact that your objectives are one and the same" Misaki deduced. Tobi's eyes went slicker with each word Misaki uttered. The child was infuriating, even more so as she mirrored her father as if it was Minato himself talking to him.

"I don't care about your presumptions of me, all I want is the success of Project Tsuki no Me, that's all, existing in this world that knows no true value. You jinchurikis, forced with the bijuu, all your life you've known nothing but pain and suffering, you know a little of my own" Tobi shot down Misaki before she can reveal more of her deductions.

"And you do, know the measure of true value I mean" Misaki countered.

"Who the hell are you to decided that having a tailed beast inside me makes me unhappy! And even if this world means nothing to you, do you think you could get away with starting a war and trying to say that you're a nobody? You piss me off! I'm going to rip that mask off of you!" Naruto pronounced. Looking at the sibling before him, the very twins he used against their own parents when they were just barely born, one grew up as an orphan hated by the village and one raised away from the village, desolated by gossip as they returned to the village, apart, yet as they stood before him, an extreme likelihood to their parents they didn't have the fortune to group up with.

"You can try, but taking this mask off...will be difficult" Tobi melancholized.

"That won't be a problem" Misaki smirked at him.

"Because there's plenty of us to go around!" A familiar roguish voice of a female joined in and with it, stood Natsume, Yoko and Ayako standing proudly and ready to fight for their loved ones.

"You claim that no one understands how great your pain is, yet neglect to acknowledge the pain you so continuously brought upon others, upon us" Yoko chastised Tobi's proclamation, trying to reign in her emotions, upon seeing her little brother like that.

Ayako placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder nodding encouragingly.

"We will win, we promised to"

 ***_-+% =o#$*_-+%=o(#$%$%$W$FIN*_-+% =o#$*_-+$ % =o#$*_-+% *=o$**

Chapter 35:

No words literally!

All I can say is hope you liked it


End file.
